Finding Your Place
by AEM86
Summary: (Previously 'Go Back')NEW CHAPTERS and CHAPTER REWRITES. When Snape is killed during the final battle, Harry is faced with a life-altering choice. Will he find the man he's supposed to be and his place in this world? With help from old friends, new friends and interference from devastating enemies an epic new chapter begins. Slash HP/SS SB/RL RW/HG LP/JP AD/GG HP/DM
1. The Old Ones

Hi! I love this story but I started it 6 years ago! I am currently working on a rewrite of the first 15 or so chapters. I owe that to the story and all of you! I'll be replacing old chapters with their edited versions as well as new chapters to this story. I won't be changing any major plot points but there is expanded information in the edited versions of the chapters. I hope you all enjoy the higher quality of writing (though this story is still un beta'd so if you're interested let me know) and more information on our boys. I'm just looking for the story to be more detailed overall. This chapter was 3 pages before it did the rewrite compared to the 12 page chapter I added last night! Time for an overhaul :) If you have any questions please feel free to PM me.

Nakhti- Ancient Egyptian meaning 'Strong'

Caelius- Roman meaning 'Heaven'

Makawee- Lakota Sioux meaning 'Earth Maiden'

Zokaya- Mano tribe in Liberia and Guinea meaning 'The heart should be patient'

Menachem- Ancient Jewish name meaning 'to comfort' or 'comforter'

Chapter 1: The Old Ones (Edited 3-15-13)

Harry awoke with a start. He didn't hurt. There were no sounds of the deadly battle that raged around him. Harry shook his blood and mud matted head, trying to gain some semblance of focus. What had happened to him? He lay in the middle of a circular stone room. Harry was alone. The walls of the circle held no doors or windows. The glowing marble seemed to dance with light. The air around him was warm and welcoming and filled with soul piercing white brightness. The light seemed to emanate from every surface. Harry appeared a strange contrast to the purity and cleanliness of the space. Where was Voldemort? Had they won? Had Voldemort spelled him into this place? Or was he dead? Is this where wizards went when they passed?

A familiar voice pulled Harry from his ever-rapid train of thought. He found that he had not been startled by the sudden companionship. "Stand up my boy." There above him were the shining blue eyes he had been longing to see for months. The one man Harry had needed desperately as an adviser during the battle. Harry couldn't count the nights he'd spent talking to the man who would never again be able to answer.

"Dum?…Wait…Oh god…I am…" Dumbledore wore light gray robes. His body seemed to be surrounded by light as well. Harry noticed that the old wizard looked well-rested, a sight Harry had never seen at Hogwarts. The lines of stress in his forehead had vanished. There was no sadness or regret in his eyes. His smile was hardy and full of joy.

"My goodness, I can't be expected to counter a rant like that." He gave a soft chuckle. How he had missed this boy. In all of his years Albus Dumbledore had never come across someone as determined as Harry Potter. Yes, the boy had found a place in Albus's heart as soon as he took up residence at Hogwarts. The older man was more than giddy that he was given the honor of meeting with Harry today.

"Sir? Where am I? If you're here then…" He had died. Maybe he had been lucky enough to take Voldemort with him. Harry had expected this. He'd never once let himself truly entertain the idea of making it through the battle. He had been aware people would be lost. He always knew that he would be amoungst them. "Did I get him? Did I kill Voldemort?" Harry prayed desperately.

"Slow down Harry. All of your questions will be answered, you have my word. Now, you, Harry, are not anywhere…and everywhere." He gestured around the room and laughed joyously. Harry was glad that his Headmaster was happy, wherever they were.

"I died." Harry stated the obvious. "Who else..." He needed to know anyone else they'd lost to this pointless battle with a power hungry monster. His sentence was interrupted.

"You're in the process. But, not quite there. We're in the congregate of the Old Ones." Dumbledore said this matter-of-factually. As if it were something he should know.

"The…huh?" Potter was dumbfounded. He had no idea where they were. It was a name he had never heard before. There were times that Harry still felt like a stranger in the wizarding world.

"My…I should have assessed the syllabus for 'History of Magic'." Albus clicked his tongue and shook his head. He would admit that with the amount of time he had spent dealing with the war the academics at the school had not been a top priority. He had left the professor's to develop their own curriculum. Obviously, some had failed. "The Old Ones Harry. Wizards who have looked out for our world from the beginning of time. They see everything, know everything. They serve many purposes, which we can discuss at a later time. But, two of the most pertinent are of course guiding the dead and keeping balance on earth, which I dare say they have been rather lax on." He whispered that last part and patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry was happy to see the headmaster still making jokes.

"So…I'm here…to be guided?" Harry was growing displeased. If he wasn't really dead than he needed to get back. They were wasting precious seconds.

"I have been assured that, that is not the purpose of this meeting." Dumbledore answered, he held Harry by the shoulders, looking him over. The boy looked battle worn. He had grown since Albus lost saw him. He was taller and more muscular, no doubt because of training. He wore the same tired expression the Headmaster had seen take over everyone of his soldiers. It pained him that he'd been forced to implore so many young men and woman, mere children, to join his ranks.

"Meeting? With the Old Ones?" Why would they want to see him? He was doing everything he could possibly think of to stop Voldemort. If they could see everything why hadn't they stopped all of this? Why hadn't they tried to help them instead of placing the outcome of the war on the shoulders of eleven year old's? Harry was growing visibly agitated.

"Harry." Dumbledore used his calmest tone of voice, wanting to provide Harry with some reprieve, he gestured behind him. "Some familiar faces should soothe you." Harry gasped. There in front of him stood his parents and Sirius. They'd been born of the ever present blinding light. Harry couldn't breath. He couldn't think. There was his family. His heart raced, a grin spreading quickly from ear to ear.

"Mom? Dad? …Sirius? What?" His words tripped over one another as they left his lips. They looked good. All of them happy. His parents were the exact replica's of their pictures. His mother was beautiful, a warm smile had overtaken her refined face. James Potter was a small man, smaller than Harry. He could see the resemblance to himself. The older man seemed much more graceful in his movements. Sirius. Sirius looked wonderful. He looked younger and more full of life than he'd ever been when he was alive. He was clean and well groomed. The darkness had been lifted from him. His eyes were bright, his smile seemed untamed, acting on it's own.

"Harry." His father stated simply and pulled him into a tight hug. "My brave, brave boy." James looked over his son, feeling more pride than he ever thought possible. Harry was a good man. James had made a son and that son was kind, loyal, compassionate and forgiving. Thank Merlin he'd turned out like his mother. Harry was in a shocked daze as he was passed between his family members.

"Takes after his Godfather no doubt. Come here." He wrapped Harry in strong arms. Sirius hugged Harry ferociously. His hands held tightly to Potter's dirty clothes. "I'm so sorry pup. I'm sorry that I left you to face all of this. I meant to be by your side." His voice brimmed with regret. "I'm so sorry." He'd rested his chin on Harry's head.

"Sirius you didn't leave. You were killed. You couldn't have changed that. You left me with good people, really good people. Remus... he... he took over for you." Harry tried to comfort his Godfather although now it seemed like slight tears threatened the corners of his eyes. "And Dumbledore..." Harry began again. "All of the Weasley's, they're like family. Even Snape..." Harry begged, imploring them to see that he was alright. "He taught me last year, things that I needed to know, things that saved my life. You know he sent me the sword while he was Headmaster? He tried to teach me Occlumency... He's dead." Harry's eyes fell. "He died. Is he..."

Lily put her hands on either side of Harry's face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She couldn't bear the sadness on his features.

"You, Harry, are more then any Mother could have hoped for. Just look at you." His mother was proud. Her son had become exactly what she'd hoped for him. He loved. He loved fully while surrounded by sadness and evil. Despite the pain inflicted by her sister he still searched for the good in people. He fought bravely and with consideration and compassion for those around him.

Harry looked at his Mother frantically. "I'm sorry but, my friends, the battle, I have to go back. I have to finish it." Harry had to find a way out of here. He needed to end this so that all of these lives meant something. He couldn't let this all be for nothing.

"Worry not my son. Time passes differently in this place." Lily hugged her son for the first time since he had been a baby. She basked in it. Her little boy was becoming a magnificent man. She never wanted to let him leave her arms. She'd always wanted to protect him from all of this sorrow. "No time has passed back home. You're friends are safe now. You need to focus on your meeting with The Old Ones." She smiled up at him.

"Do you know what they want?" The sooner Harry finished this the quicker he could get back into the fight. Maybe today could be the day that he finished it. He wouldn't allow himself much hope but just a bit wouldn't cause any harm.

His mother answered him with kindness, she was starting to learn just how stubborn he could be. Dumbledore had shared many stories with her since his arrival but to see her son in person, there was no better gift. "We do Harry but it is not for us to discuss with you. We'll be by your side…We've always been by your side. Come now. It's time." Lily silently worried about the outcome of the meeting. Either choice he made would effect his life forever more. She loathed giving her boy anymore burdens to carry.

Harry quickly felt like he was floating through the light. It was breathtaking. It wrapped his body in warmth and comfort. As soon as it had started the feeling vanished. Harry found that he was suddenly seated and was staring at five people sitting behind a large stone slab. His parents were to his left, his mother's hand held tightly to his, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand, gently. Her smiled had not faded. Sirius and Dumbledore were to his right. His Godfather's hand rested on his shoulder. "Relax Harry." Black commanded. Harry did feel relaxed. A calmness that he hadn't been privy to in years. This room was the same as the other, with the exception of the chairs and the rounded marble desk that stood in front of him. The five wizards before him smiled peacefully, almost gratefully.

"Harry Potter it is a pleasure." The woman in front of him seemed to have light bursting from inside her tiny frame. Her hair was long and dark, falling impossibly straight over her shoulders. Her skin was the color of light copper. Her white robes were simple in their design, a thick collar of white, clear and pearl bead work adorned her shoulders. A silver headpiece dropped strands of jewels throughout her hair. "My name is Nakhti. I thank you for joining us today."

"We are truly sorry to inform you that the war, for you, is far from over. You will not join your family this day. You must keep fighting. It is not destined that the man you call Voldemort will die by your hand at this time. We must engage ourselves in another matter." Said a man that could be a relative of Dumbledore before Harry could interject a question. "Where are my manners? I am Caelius. It is an honor to meet a wizard as just as yourself Harry Potter." His robes wrapped around him in the fashion of a toga. Harry guessed roman. The man looked like the pictures he'd seen of ancient Rome while he was in muggle grade school.

"Thank you all but please... why am I here?" Harry pleaded. None of this made any logical sense.

"You and your people are a true asset in the balance. To let any of you die, as of now, would dramatically throw off symbiosis in your world. And as your headmaster has pointed out we have not watched as closely as the situation required of us. Our side has lost a great ally tonight. While it is true that he was supposed to die when he did, we did not see the strength that the other side was retaining. We feel it pertinent that he be returned with you to continue to fight. Nature only survives with balance. The world needs you to repair this great imbalance. Our magic comes as a gift from Mother Nature Harry, she's suffocating in all of the dark magic" This woman spoke like Luna. Harry needn't guess her heritage. By the darkness of her skin and long hair, the fringe that ran along the hems of her garments, she was most certainly Native American.

"That's Makawee." His mother whispered. "She was born in the America's in 1296. She's very very kind."

"Harry it is a treasure to meet you in person rather than watching you from the sidelines. I am known as Zokaya. I know that all of this must seem strange to you. I am humbled by your patience with us, You see, there has been a conflict as to whom this man's soul belongs. We know it's us and The Others…that is to say our dark counterpart, believe that it is them." The African man spoke with a heavy accent. His robes were loose fitting with a bold geometric print of white and silver. A rounded hat sat atop his head. "There is a way however that there will be no doubt. If you…our greatest warrior agree to undergo a practice older then time, _Iugum Animus_, or a bonding of souls. You would be part of each other from now into eternity. You would guide him into light; he would keep you grounded into reality. That is all the information I can give you. You must make this sacrifice without further knowledge."

Harry spoke at last. "I can save his soul and go back? Finish what I started?" Finally, maybe now they would listen to him. He had to bind with someone and then he could go back. They should hurry.

"That is correct." Zokaya answered with a friendly grin. It was a pleasant change to see a young person so eager to help those in need. Zokaya was beginning to lose faith that such people existed after his 3000 years.

"Do I get to know who this man is?" Harry didn't care. His aunt and uncle had taught him about Christian Heaven and Hell. The Others that Zokaya spoke of sounded like Hell. Harry wouldn't send anyone to such a fate.

Zokaya looked to the man to his left. "Menachem I'm sure you'd enjoy a conversation with the famous Harry Potter." Harry cringed. He didn't want to be famous. He wanted to be Harry. Just Harry.

"Of course dear boy." The fifth man spoke. "Firstly I would like to take a moment to give you my gratitude. There are not many that would sacrifice their own future to save another. Although there have been a few."

Sirius whispered excitedly. "He knew Jesus and Abraham. They were real! Did you know?" Harry shook his head. That would make the man thousands of years old. Harry would find all of this fascinating at another time.

Menachem continued. "The man that you would be bound to is Severus Snape." He said this as if it weren't supposed to knock the breath from Harry's chest. Forever with Severus. Harry was sure the man would kill him within a week.

"Snape? I… but…bound? He loved my mother…He hated…" Potter stammered haphazardly through his questions. All of his memories about Snape flooding back to him but what invaded his mind the most was his Professor's eyes as he lay dying in Harry's lap. It was a life wasted. A man who had never known kindness. Harry could repay him with this deed. He could pray to be a joyful presence in Snape's life.

"He felt a pull to Lily, that much is sure, but it was you that his soul craved. It was you. It knew you could be his savior. Surely he felt a connection to you, which caused the animosity. You must make your choice." Makawee spoke again. "We cannot influence your choice. It must be done with free will."

Harry looked to his parents. His father squeezed his hand. His Mother smiled sweetly and gave a small nod. Forever? He would be bound to Snape forever.Their gestures of comfort were kind however they were of no assistance with this decision. What the hell was he doing? He and Snape barely made it through a few hours of class without throwing hexes at one another. How would they survive bound?

"Does he get a choice?" Harry ordered an answer.

They remained silent. Harry found it irritating. They pulled him out of battle with a question the already knew the answer to. The least they could do was provide him with a few answers. "They can tell you no more." Dumbledore assured him. His heart felt sadness for Harry. It was impossible to count the burdens that the child had been forced to accept. He prayed that this request not be the one to push him to his brink.

"Do what you feel Harry." Lily kissed her son. "It's up to you Son." Harry could feel the love of his family. His father's hand rested on his knee. Sirius hadn't removed his arm from Harry's shoulders for quite some time. He had to make a choice. He had to get back to the fight. He had to do what was right. Harry closed his eyes and after a long breath he answered.

"I accept." The words echoed with repercussions Harry did not yet understand. All in the room smiled. Sirius ruffled his hair playfully and his mother whispered a soft 'thank you.' Harry felt sick.

"You have our gratitude Harry. He will arrive shortly." Caelius thanked him.

"Can you tell me what he decided?" Harry's voice was quiet. The implications of the bond just beginning to force their way into his mind. What would he say to Snape? What does one say in this situation. Potter found himself yearning for the simplicity of the war he was fighting back home.

"He was willing to go where we saw fit. He didn't wish to be a burden on someone so young." Nakhti sighed sadly. "I was married to a Pharaoh at 14. It was the way of my people. I know that it is frightening right now Harry. But, once I defeated that fear I had 200 wonderful years with my King." She tried to offer him hope for happiness. She had met with Severus. She didn't find him to be a pleasant man. She had not put up a strong fight to keep Snape from The Others. She was unconvinced that he didn't belong there.

"But it was his soul…" Harry shook his head in confusion. Snape wouldn't make him unhappy even to save his soul? Harry didn't know this man at all. It was at that realization that Snape seemed to appear off to Harry's left. Standing slouched in his black robes. He was very out of place against the brightness of the room.

"He was agreeable Severus." Caelius declared proudly.

The look in Snape's eyes surprised Harry. Regret? Sorrow?

"Foolish boy." Snape kept his gaze down. What had that stupid child done? He must not realize that his life has come to an end. What a very Harry Potter thing to do.

"All that has been said is all that needed to be said. _Iugum Animus_!" Makawee announced loudly. She had risen to her feet along with her four colleagues. Their arms outstretched. Harry stood as he watched the light generate around them. He couldn't help but twist about rapidly, trying to understand what was happening. His senses began to fail him. He was caught in a brilliant whirlwind. The tunnel of air sparkled and glistened around him. It twisted with great speed. Harry only saw white when he looked up, below him was only glittery gusts of air. Harry reached his hands out wildly, unable to see his family or The Old Ones. Potter spun frantically searching for anything but light and air. He couldn't find his voice. Harry gulped down the panic rising in his chest. He felt a strong arm pulling him to a stop. Harry looked up to see Snape's serious face staring back at him. Severus's long hair blew violently untamed. His cape wrapped around them. Snape held them still.

"What's happening?" Harry yelled over the noise of the illuminated twister. His eyes searched Snape's face desperately for an answer.

The professor felt a small twinge of empathy for the terrified boy. What a odd day he must've had. "It's the spell Potter. The Bond has to be born." Harry still clung to him frightened. Snape breathed heavily. "Just hold on to me boy. It'll be over soon." Harry did as he was told. He stared mesmerized as two streaks of white light drifted up, one born of Snape, one of Harry. They twisted and moved in a shimmery dance until they were one. Both men watched as the bond then braided back into two separate streams. These ribbons of light wove and threaded themselves until they were surrounding the two men. Harry felt the tight grip of the bond. He wouldn't have been able to step away from Snape if his life depended on it. The glowing ropes squeezed both men tighter before dissolving into them. The wind began to slow, the light faded. Harry felt dizzy. He didn't let go of Snape as he took in his surrounding. Harry found that he and Snape where in a cottage…his parents cottage. Harry had seen it in pictures, he'd been in the rubble but this replica was amazing. They were not alone. Makawee stood before them, smiling quietly to herself.

"You are bound. Your souls and lives are now one. Thank you Harry, for taking on this challenge and Severus, use your second chance to prove us right. Enjoy eternity. It is a gift. We've enjoyed getting to know you but your time with The Old Ones is over. You will have thirty days here," She gestured around the house. "... which will pass in the blink of an eye in the battle. Get to know one another. Harry, use your family as a guide. Severus take care of your bond mate. He may have saved your soul but you are the older, stronger wizard. He is your responsibility. We are trusting him to you. Do not make fools of us. At the end of that time you will return to fight, united. Rest now boys." With that she was gone. She left behind two confused men. Potter hadn't yet let go of Snape. Upon realizing this he stepped away slowly. Severus looked as he always had, black hair hung to black billowy clothing. His onyx eyes were blank.

"So…forever huh?" Harry tried to break the ice. Severus's head dropped to his hands.

"Do you know what you've done?" Snape's voice was a defeated whisper. "Eternity Harry, you'll be saddled with me for eternity." Harry had never heard this voice from his teacher. It was... sad. His professor was feeling sorrow not because he had to spend eternity with Harry but because Harry had to spend eternity him. "The bond will never let you leave me." Again the older man sighed.

"I…I had to do something…What if The Others…" Harry tried. He begged that Snape see reason. This was the only choice. "I couldn't let you go... there." Harry stated. "Not after everything... everything that you've done for me and everyone. Your soul is good professor." Harry asserted.

"It's where I belong…the things I've done." He shook his head. "I am not a good man Mr. Potter. Therefore, I find it very doubtful that I have a good soul. The man you saved..." Snape's voice cracked as his eyes met Harry's. "The man you bound your soul to... I've tortured and killed. I've lied and manipulated. I, Potter, am an evil man who should have consequences and now you've paid for all of it." Harry felt an urge to comfort the other man. His hands were shaking, his voice breaking on every word. The man in front of Harry was broken.

He took Snape's face in his hands, just as his mother had done. "I would do it again." Harry held the older man's face still, forcing him to maintain eye contact. "I've seen your memories. You're a good man Severus Snape. You have a good heart and got sucked into this war with the lot of us. You've saved countless lives and my life countless times. We have to fight, even if it is next to each other on the front line."

Severus couldn't believe these words were being spoken from the mouth of Harry Potter. He couldn't comprehend how Potter could see any of that when he looked at his potions professor. The man who helped kill his parents, murdered the headmaster and made his school years hell. How was it possible that Harry was seeing any good? It was at this moment that Snape gave up. He'd had enough. It was too much for even the strongest man to bear. It was that moment the older man collapsed into the other and began to weep.


	2. Hug It Out

Ch 2: Hug it out

Snape had fallen asleep in Harry's lap on the floor of the boy's childhood home. Tear ridden eyes had proved too heavy for the former death-eater and against his better judgment he had drifted off to a restful place he very seldom got to visit.

"How are you?" A soft voice announced it's presence behind them.

Harry's face broke into a large grin. "Mom? You're still here?"

"I'm always here Harry; you just don't always have direct access to me. I came to see how you two were getting on."

"He…I don't know mom. He's Snape. I don't know how we're supposed to be getting on. The last seven years he has been a constant pain in my…"

"Watch it. I'm still your mother even if you are going to save the world"

"I'm just saying that he hates me and I always thought that I was supposed to… I don't know? Hate him back?"

"He never hated you Harry he did and probably will still, fight against light emotions. He's not you Harry. He doesn't know what it's like to love and be loved."

"But you…"

"I was his friend, just for a short time. This war has been nothing if not cruel to Sev."

"Sev?"

Harry's heart leapt at what he heard next, his mother laughing. "Don't try that one for awhile. You must have patience for the time being. He will indeed be a trying force. And you, my son, are full of courage and selflessness but don't doubt that you can be difficult in your own right. He also has his work cut out for him. The amount of time you spent in the congregate has a calming affect. I can't wait for him to see you when that wears off." She gave another hardy chuckle.

"What am I supposed to do mom?" Lily was overjoyed with the prospect of advising her son.

"Let your soul feel."

"Feel what?"

"Anything. Hatred, anger, humor…and someday when your both ready, love."

"What? You mean? No mom I'm sorry. I am not going to love Snape."

"Be open to it Harry. Your souls have bonded. There is no question. You and Sev will fall in love."

"Over my dead bloody body." A growl infused with contempt issued itself from the dark man entwined with Lily Potter's son. She nudged him with her toe. "Nice to see you joining my company" Snape quickly withdrew himself to the sofa.

"And if it's a matter of your dead body, what do you think all of this was about?"

"Blasted woman! It's a figure of…" His eyes dropped to Harry who was in hysterics on the ground. "Potter that is hardly appropriate behavior."

"I'm sorry it's just…I've never seen…" Tears were spilling from his eyes as he clutched his abdomen. "No one EVER gets the best of you!"

"Yes well death doesn't seem to view me kindly."

Lily patted both boys on the head. "Well I'll be off. You two have…things to speak of that a mother need'nt hear."

"Mom wait!" She turned around quickly. "Will I see you again?"

"Harry we have thirty glorious days ahead of us! Of course! Besides you'll both be calling around five for dinner tomorrow." With that her long robes swept out of the house.

"You did this." Snape mumbled while taking off his coat. "You should have left me dead."

A scarlet shade of anger entered Harry's cheeks. "And you should have known better then to repeat the prophecy that got my parents killed, ignorant git."

"And this was to be my penance!"

"Always the martyr huh professor? Do you think I wanted this? It was bad enough that I've seen you everywhere for the past year now you actually will be everywhere I turn for the rest of blasted eternity!"

"What are you saying?" Snape looked up in surprise.

"You were the only one, the only person who taught me things that I could use. I never would have fully understood Voldemort if it hadn't been for you. No one knew how to fight him except you. I thought you'd be by my side and then…" He let a defeated snicker escape his lips. "You were evil…then not…then evil again and lastly you were…dead. But that wasn't enough! You had to let me know just one last time that you were in fact, not evil. Gods Snape beings from a higher plane had to argue over your true nature! That doesn't strike you as obscure? And damn it I had to save your arse! And I always thought it would be you saving my…"

"Arse?" Snape asked with a hidden grin

"In a manner of speaking."

"Did you care? That is to say did it matter to you if my predilections leaned toward evil or otherwise?"

Harry looked exasperated. "Of course." His small voice was bitter.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?"

"Because…what did you see when you looked at me all these years?"

"The truth?"

"If you would."

"The most self-appreciating, cross-bearing, holier-then-thou, dimwitted student ever to stumble into a spotlight that only served to inflate ideas of ill-placed grandeur. Though, you also happen to have a heart of pure unadulterated gold which provides you the ability to possess an unsurpassed sense of loyalty and a detestable amount of bravery. Let alone the fact that you exuberate innocence…It's irritating." He added quickly, realizing he had slightly lost his edge."

"That's just it. I was never a savior or the-boy-who-lived. You made your own opinions. That was a comfort to me. You never believed that I could do all the things it was told that I could do."

"You did all of those things in spite of that."

"Did you think I could?"

"Not for a second." Both men shared a heart-felt smile. Harry let out a long sigh.

"Any chance you bit it with pack of cigs on you?"

"Maybe not so innocent ay Potter?"

"Hey you try to bring down uber-evil year after year and not pick up some habits."

Without making an expression Snape drew a pack out of his shirt pocket and handed Harry what he was asking for. Harry took in a long-needed drag.

"Did you think about telling them no?" Severus asked without a segue.

"No. We need you down there."

"Have you really got a handle on the permanence of our predicament? We are, essentially, married."

"Can we marry other people back home?"

"No." Snape answered without further explanation.

"What else do you know about Iugum Animus?"

"Not much. We can't possibly die until our job is done. Our souls have welded together. We must call the same place home; we cannot pursue a romantic relationship outside of us. We can share power. You've signed your life over to me and vice-versa."

"Alright." Harry stated calmly.

Snape couldn't hide his surprise. "Alright? You have to look at my face everyday forever and your response is 'alright'?"

"We'll deal with it and while it's true that you wouldn't be my first choice for a life-mate…your face isn't so bad to look at."

"No girls Potter…ever."

"Overrated Snape. How will you feel? Without women, I mean?"

"If you must know I tend not to lean that way."

"Intriguing, to say the least."

"I fear I must retire. Dying really just takes the life right out of you." Snape spoke while standing. Harry giggled.

There were only two doors off of the main room of the cottage. They found that one entered the restroom and the other to a single bedroom. There was a note penned by Sirius. With four simple words: 'Get used to it.'

Snape glared at Harry, then to the bed. "I wish I were still dead." Both men curled up on opposite edges of the bed. "Harry?" The older man whispered into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Thank You." It was simple. It was enough.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't hog the blankets."


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Ch 3: Surprise, surprise

"I thought I gave fair warning last night." Harry groaned and whipped off the covers that were entangled around the older man.

"You relinquished them willingly." Snape offered without opening his eyes.

"Your arse is occupying my side of the bed." Harry whined into his pillow. "What time is it?"

"Open your sodding eyes and find out." Snape was proving to be rather grouchy when tired.

"It's only six in the morning." Harry grumbled while thrashing about until he was facing his professor.

"Then I dare suggest you find a way to end this pointless drivel and allow me to return to slumber." Snape rolled over and finally opened his eyes, only to be face with the emerald orbs he had been hoping to avoid.

Harry sensed the other man's uncertainty. "Go back to sleep Severus." For reasons unknown to Harry he entwined his fingers with his bond-mates, who, to his surprise, reluctantly complied.

"Isn't that just special." Harry's eyes opened sleepily to the figure of his godfather at the foot of his bed.

" 'Morning Sirius."

"Just look at Sevi, cuddling like a big ol' teddy bear." He crossed his hands over his heart.

"Sod off Black." Severus removed himself from the warm bed and thudded out of the room.

"Do you have to harass him?" Harry questioned.

"From now into eternity…actually that's true now…that's curious, what fun."

"Not that I mind but are you hear for a reason?"

"I've come to call on my old school mate."

"What for?"

"We're going for a walk. Don't fret potter. I'll return him to you in one piece. Death has calmed this old man. We'll meet you in an hour for dinner."

"Dinner? An hour?"

"Awww you two snuggle-bugs slept the day away." Sirius could not hide his teasing grin.

"How do I get to…?"

"We're in a place of magic silly boy! Just go out the front door and you'll know." With that he left the room. "Come Severus! Let's enjoy what's left of the day." Harry could hear Snape's grumpy protests.

"So…" Sirius drawled.

"Your abilities at deep conversation continue to astound me Black." Snape sneered.

"Fine. Cut right in then shall we? You're in love with Harry Potter and everyone knows it." He jeered in a sing-song fashion.

"Ridiculous." Snape waved him away, color rising high in his cheeks.

"Harry and Severus sitting in a tree…" Severus noted irritably that Sirius was skipping.

"Would you be kind enough to refrain from acting like a first year hufflepuff girl?"

"I suppose you are going to be with him for eternity. That does allot you plenty of time to come clean but would it not be much more entertaining if you admitted it now?"

"Death has knocked you off your rocker you old coot."

"Alright we'll do it your way, man to man." Sirius let out a long laugh. "Sorry…I…oh I am funny. But really let's talk."

"I'd rather assist Ms. Lovegood in a life long quest for nargles."

"Come on Sev. I had an idea of it before jumped off the proverbial plank."

"I DO NOT love potter."

"Liar."

Snape took in a painfully deep breath and turned to face Sirius. "The boy just gave up his life to me Black…his life. I will not serve to make things awkward on top of it."

"Awkward? But Severus if you admitted it you could begin to reach the fullest potentially of your bond."

"He would have to feel the same way; you imbecile. And I assure you that a young man such a Potter is not interested in a snarky potions master."

"There in lies information that I have and you do not." Snape looked up surprised.

"Something they told neither of you during Iugum Animus, both partners already have to harbor romantic love for one another for the bonding to take properly, which I must say your most definitely did."

"You mean to say…" He was shocked.

"Harry loves you moron, gods you are dense."

"Has he told…?"

"No one. But in all honesty if you were Harry Potter would you tell another soul that you had fallen in love with Severus Snape?"

"I whole-heartedly detest you." Snape countered dryly, yet signs of gratitude traced his weary features.

"Severus." Sirius placed his hand on the younger man shoulder. "Tell him."

"I…I don't know how."

"Go with your heart."

"I'm not entirely sure that I have one in my possession." He sounded like a lost child.

"You do. Harry has seen it..." He gestured to an exact replica of the cottage that Harry and Severus were occupying.

"Let's join your beloved for dinner and if I catch you playing footsie under the table I'll tell Harry about that photo of him you nicked last Christmas and if I'm not mistaken it resides currently in your left breast pocket."

"Mangy mutt."

"Sentimental whelp."

"Severus…Sirius…nice of you to join us, albeit twenty minutes late." James potter greeted the two men

"We're already eating." Harry said through a mouth full of chewed food.

"Charming as always Mr. Potter."

"What? Turns out that my mom is a great cook. I made you a plate."

Snape looked at the plate in front of him. "Thank you…Harry." For a fraction of a second surprise could be glimpsed in every set of eyes around the table.

"Did you and Sirius come to an understanding?" Dumbledore questioned the professor.

"Yes Headmaster." Meddlesome old fool.

"Splendid…simply splendid." Yes Severus could confess his feelings towards his savior. He'd be damned if it was going to be around this dinner table.


	4. Come Clean

Ch 4: come clean

Thanks again to all of those who reviewed!

"Wanker." Harry stated plainly into the night. They had been in their between life and death paradise for two weeks. There had been moments, Harry was sure, that Severus had not exhibited the utmost hatred for him. Then again, there were days like today when the older man avoided him like he was the second coming of the plague. Their days were filled with an ill at ease silence, half-hidden-long-lived stares from across rooms and visits by their not-so-earthly guides. Sirius seemed to know something about Severus that Harry was not privy to and Dumbledore was acting like a school boy whenever he was around the two other men, hinting at something that Harry could just not grasp. While it was wonderful to be spending time with his parents, they to, were contributing to the overall feeling that everyone knew something that Harry did not.

"Pardon me?" Snape asked in a low voice.

"I said 'wanker' as in 'you are a…" Harry sat up suddenly. "What the hell is going on?" He wasn't asking, he was demanding. "I know that all of you know something and it's bloody well pissing me off!" He shifted so that he was facing his professor. "Lumos!" He shouted. Snape rubbed his eyes to rid them of the assaulting light.

"Go back to sleep." Snape was pleading.

"No I want answers!"

"You don't. Now do as I say." The older man threatened, growing short-tempered.

"If you hadn't noticed professor we are not at Hogwarts! I'll not have you ordering me around. You owe me damnit! The truth!"

"Stop seeking Potter. You will not fancy what lies on the road ahead of you."

"You will tell me right now or…" He was surprised to find himself being pushed down into the bed by his shoulders. Snape was proving to be much stronger then Harry, he was frozen in a mixture of fear and shock.

"I said let it alone boy!" His hair hung wildly to his shoulders, his black eyes smoldering.

"Just tell me." Harry stopped resisting. "Please…" Both bodies trembled. Snape realized his hands still held a firm grasp on the boy.

"Gods Harry I'm…I'm sorry." Harry dare not move when he was released.

"What's going on?"

"Can't you let it go? I'm sorry I lost my temper but please don't press the matter." Snape's voice was flooded with fear and shame.

Harry hesitantly touched the other man's shaky frame. "Just tell me…"

"I can't."

"I'm begging Severus. If everyone knows it can't be that bad."

"It could change everything. I won't risk it. We've become friends, you and I, I won't let that go."

"Did you forget the whole 'forever' thing? Nothing you could say can change that."

"I fear that this will."

"Have some faith in me Snape. Just say it."

Snape rested his head in his hands. "Harry…"

"I'm right here. Just tell me."

"I have…I find myself…" Snape drew in a painful amount of air and resigned himself to the fact that this was the time.

"I love you Harry Potter."

"Huh?"

Severus was humiliated. "I assure you that I will never repeat that."

"No I…Christ…I…wow…is that?...who…bullocks…"

"You're blabbering Mr. Potter."

"I know…but…seriously?"

"I'm going to sleep in the living room." Harry grabbed the other man's hand before he could stop himself.

"Stay. Please stay. I…" Harry was unable to summon words. He did the only thing he could surmise would possibly express what he wanted say without going into another mind boggling mess of words. He kissed his potions professor, the bane of his existence, Severus Snape. The former death-eater allowed himself to bask in warmness of his student's lips for only a moment before pulling away.

"Don't."

"Don't what? You said…"

"Don't pity me Potter. I neither need nor want it."

"It wasn't pity Severus. It was acceptance."

Snape looked like he had never stopped to entertain the idea.

"Did you really mean it when you said you would never repeat it?"

"Repeat what?"

"That you love me. Will you never say it again? Even if I were to say that…" Harry's eyes fixed with his mates. "I love you Severus Snape and, am personally insulted that you believed that I would have ridiculed you for sharing that with me."

For a solitary moment dark eyes seemed to be filled with tears, which were quickly blinked away.

"You?...Harry…I…what?"

"You're blabbering Mr. Snape."

Severus was no fool. He took the moment that he was offered and placed a soft kiss on the lips of the man that he believed he would never be allowed to touch. Harry wrapped his hand in dark hair, pulling two bodies closer. Severus inhaled relief as he rested his forehead against a lightning-bolt scar.

"Are you sure that you wish to be mine Potter? I seldom release things of importance to me."

"Seems like we're pretty locked into forever." Harry laughed and kissed the man again.

"It's been so long. I'd forgotten how agreeable this is."

"It's been so long since you've loved of snogged?"

"Your butchery of the English language surpasses no other. The answer is 'snogged'." It appeared that the word left a bitter taste in Snape's mouth. "Loved?" He said the word as if he had never heard it before. "You would be the first to experience such a thing."

"Never?"

"Didn't seem worth my time."

"What would Salazar say if he knew it was the boy who lived?"

"Oh I am confident that heads will roll…Nox." He whispered and the lights extinguished. Severus took joy in pulling another frame to his own.

"Do you think it will be strange?" A questioned asked into darkness.

"Will what?"

"Well we're…wherever here is…and back home I'm laying at Voldemort's feet half dead and you're all the way dead. In that space we despise one another. No one will know of this time we've had. What? Am I just going to wake up and be like so guys…?"

Severus gave a soft chuckle. "That might prove most difficult."

"I can't wait to see Voldemort's face when he sees you walking in."

"Let's prepare for that battle after our time here is done. For once I long for a small time of peace."

"There's no doubt that we deserve it." Harry nestled closer.

Snape went to sleep that night feeling more at peace then ever before.


	5. Warnings

CH 5: Warnings

"My Mom and Dad want to meet with you today." Harry was looking down, perplexed, at a small piece of paper. They had spent time with James but Harry knew that Snape still harbored hard feelings towards the man that had made his school years dreadful.

"Joy." Severus looked up at the young man with no emotion.

"What do you think they want?"

"I wouldn't hazard a guess." He gestured to a cup of tea. "Join me?"

"Of course." Harry ruffled the older man's hair.

Severus scowled. "Might I beg you to never do that again? I am not akin to the flea infested alter-ego of your dear godfather; I do not desire to be petted."

"Snarley old man." Harry laughed and sipped his tea. "I'm supposed to go with Dumbledore to the Congregate today, any ideas?"

"You're the savior of the wizarding world. I imagine it could concern a great many things."

Harry stared at his mate. "We both have to get going."

"Thank you most graciously for the reminder. I had forgotten in the last twenty seconds."

"That's not what I meant you impossible git. We're going to be leaving and I…I really want…"

Snape stood and wrapped Harry in his arms, brushing his lips softly against the others. An unexpected shudder shot up his spine. In all his years nothing brought him more euphoria then touching the messy-haired man in front of him.

"…Good guess." Harry whispered.

"I had an inkling." He stepped away. "I'd better be off. I think it best not to be late for a visit with Lily Potter." Severus smiled for a brief moment before exiting the cabin.

Harry touched his fingers to his lips. Severus had left him wanting.

"Severus I'm glad that you were able to make it."

"Yes, it was difficult what with all of my current, pressing, social obligations." He stated sardonically.

"Scrooge." Lily smiled.

"Snape." James accepted the other man's presence in his living room.

"What can I do for you today?" Snape was still standing defensively.

"So sorry to pull you away from what I'm sure was to be a busy, busy day."

"James Potter I warned you. Not today." Lily motioned to Severus to take a seat. "There were a few things we had hoped to discuss today."

Snape nodded his head. "First off, we would like to congratulate you on finding love. You will be better for it Severus."

"Even if it is with our son." James received a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Especially because it is with our son. You're both good men. Now as a mother I'm eager to warn you not to hurt my baby." She took a deep breath. "As your friend all I can say is cherish what you have found. It is truly a gift." She squeezed her husband's knee.

"Lily let me offer that I would never willingly hurt Harry. He…I…He means a great deal to me."

"I know. Protect him, won't you?"

"Always." Snape lowered his eyes.

"As to the other matter; the Congregate has agreed that the balance will still be thrown off even with you and Harry returning. They have decided that two more of us should accompany you back."

Severus looked up intrigued. "We've determined that it would be most useful if Sirius and Dumbledore were to return. James and I have been out of the fight for to long and we don't know Voldemort as well as they do."

"Harry won't like this." Snape was worried. "He'd rather have you."

"We'd love nothing more then to go with him. It just isn't practical. Surely, you agree?" James questioned.

"I do. It's been sixteen years. Dumbledore and Sirius are better equipped to bring down the dark lord." James squirmed in his seat.

"His name is Voldemort, Sniv…Snape."

"Old habits." Snape waved the indiscretion away.

"Anyway…" Lily interrupted. "They are better suited. Help Harry adjust. He'll need you more then ever when you return."

Snape took Lily's hand in his own. "You have my word. I will offer Harry every support that I possess. He will be loved Lily, as long as he is with me." The woman hugged her old friend.

"You'd better get back to him." Snape stood and walked to the door.

"I'll see him home." James followed behind Severus before Lily had time to protest.

"I can find it on my own." Snape picked up speed, not wanting to exert any energy in to a confrontation with James Potter.

"Lily thinks that this is ok." James stopped Snape by grabbing his shoulder. Severus shrugged the assaulting hand off of him.

"You don't share her sentiment?" Snape was goading him.

"The thought of you irks my very core. I don't trust your allegiances. Your loyalty lies at the feet of whomever can bestow you with the most power."

"If memory serves it was you, James, that had a thirst for power. You fed on those you deemed weaker than yourself. As for my allegiances, they now lie with Harry."

"If you hurt my son, no force in this universe will stop me from pulling your sorry arse back here to suffer your fate by my hand. Do you understand?" His voice was low and seeped in malice.

"You're dead James. Your threats hardly hold merit and while I understand you wanting to protect your son, let me assure you that you are no longer the stronger wizard. Now kindly unhand me so that I may return to Harry." His eyes burned with loathing.

"Don't test me Snivellus. It is my son we're speaking of."

"We'll not argue over love for Harry." Snape growled.

"It is rather poetic isn't it? Harry saving the soul of the man that is partially responsible for his parent's deaths?"

"We've made our peace Potter. I suggest that you attempt the same." With that Snape swept away towards the home that he was sharing with Harry.

"How are you?" Severus questioned the man sitting at the kitchen table.

"They're giving us Dumbledore and Sirius." He said softly.

"And not your parents." Severus slid one arm around his love.

"They didn't even ask me what I thought."

"Would you have chosen with your heart or your head?"

"You think they were right?" He turned around to hug Snape.

"I think that they chose wisely for the task at hand."

"I want my parents Severus."

"I know you do love. We'll come back here someday and they'll be waiting."

"I just…I want things to be easy. Just something, one thing, to be easy."

"I'll be easy Harry." Severus knew before he finished that he had not said what he meant to say. Both men succumbed to a fit of laughter.

"You're right, that might make things easier." Harry joked between gasps of air.

"You will be the death of me Potter." Severus said before kissing his mate.

"I think they might argue that it's quite the opposite." Both men relished the feel of each others mouths, content to take in these serene moments while they still had time.


	6. The last Night

Additional disclaimer: This chapter contains slash. I am not forcing your eyes to the page so don't flame me for it. Also I did something that I generally despise, I used lyrics in this chapter. The song is by Trace Adkins. I couldn't get it out of my head the whole time I was writing. It just seemed to fit. Enjoy!

Ch 6: The last night

"I'm not ready." Harry pleaded with his parents. "I'm not."

"You are son. This isn't goodbye. You'll come home." James hugged his son.

"I want more time."

"Baby…be strong." Lily's eyes glistened with waiting tears. "We'll be watching. You can bet on it. You'll have all the help that you'll need. Sirius is chomping at the bit. I can tell that Dumbledore is already scheming and Severus…he'll be at you side Harry…always at your side." She ran a hand down Harry's cheek. "I told you that you'd fall in love."

"I do love him." Harry turned back to his father. "I know you don't trust him dad, but I do. I've seen his soul, he's a good man. Please understand that."

"He better be." James patted his only child on the shoulder. "You can kill this son of a bitch Harry. Take him down…for all of us."

"I will…I love you guys." He pulled his parents into a strong embrace.

"We've always loved you." Lily's voice quivered with sadness.

"I'll make you proud." All three Potter's choked on their grief.

"You already have." James whispered. He nudged him towards the door. "Go to him."

Harry looked towards the cabin that held his mate.

"See ya later." He made an ill attempt at humor. With one more glance at his parents he made the trip inside.

"So when we wake up tomorrow we'll be back?" Harry questioned nervously.

"We'll be back in the fight." Snape's voice was engraved with uncertainty.

"You'll find me right away, won't you?"

"I'll find you forever Harry." Snape kissed the man that was locked in his embrace.

"He won't die this time. That's what they said. What's the point?"

"Wars are seldom won with a single victory. His time will come."

Harry remained quietly contemplative.

"I'm glad that I'll have you back."

"Will you tell your friends of all that's happened here?" Snape seemed unsure.

"All of it. Even the part about being in love with a professor." Harry traced absent-minded patterns on Snape's chest.

"What do you think will happen to us? Where will we go?"

"Hogwarts is a strong hold. We'd do the most good there. I'll continue to teach those moronic snot machines and you'll find your place. You have to finish your seventh year."

"Will I be in the dorms or with you?"

"You'll share my bed." Snape's lips found Harry's in a slow seductive dance. Harry allowed his tongue to seek that of his partners. Severus let out deep moan.

"I want you." Harry implored.

"I need you to be sure." Snape sounded winded. His hands searched the other body. They invoked fire whenever they met skin. Snape could feel his body begin to act on its own accord. He had never needed someone the way that he needed Harry in this moment.

"I'm sure. I want it to be you…always you." The younger man was already attempting to remove their collective clothing.

"Slowly love." Snape breathed. "I want it to last." Harry lowered his lips the tight chest of his lover. He had found that Snape smelled absolutely intoxicating. His mouth skimmed over a hard nipple. He allowed his teeth to nibble softly. He was rewarded with a visceral growl.

"Gods Harry."

_Hold me like there's no next time  
Like it's the last time you'll have the chance to._

Harry ran his hands over firm thighs and shapely arms, kissing a trail back up to Snape's hungry lips. Severus pulled him so that he lay flat against the other man. Finger tips sought after the unknown wonders of Harry's body.

"You're so beautiful." Snape cooed.

_Show me how much you want me  
Like I'm the only thing that matters_

Adept digits had all remaining clothes strewn about the room in a matter of seconds. Both men locked eyes.

"Will you show me?" Harry whispered.

"Show you?"

"How to…"

"I'm the first?"

"And last."

_No one knows when the world's gonna end  
So let's make love like we never will again_

"You are truly mine Potter." Snape filled the younger man onto his back in one swift motion. He positioned himself between trembling knees.

"Will it hurt?"

"The pain only lasts a moment. I'll be careful."

"Can I…can I watch you?"

Snape's words came in tight gasps. "That might be slightly more uncomfortable." His hand had found a throbbing erection.

"I don't…I don't care. I want…to see…you. Don't stop doing that." Harry moaned.

"I can do better." Severus bent his mouth down to catch Harry's hard flesh.

"Christ…" Harry's hips bucked uncontrollably into steady movements. "Severus…oohhh" His hands held firmly to long raven hued hair. He felt as if the sight of the man he loved between his legs would send him over the edge. Harry yanked Snape up to him. "I need you…inside." His slender fingers guided Snape downward towards his entrance.

"Slowly Harry."

"No I don't care. Right now. Do it right now."

"Look…at…me." Emerald eyes were greeted with onyx orbs. Severus stuck two fingers into his mouth then coated the place Harry would not allow to be prepared. "Keep looking." Snape urged as he pushed slightly forward. He was met with resistance. He pushed harder until he felt the tight ring give way. Snape stopped to kiss away tears.

"Relax." He kissed his beloved tenderly.

"It burns." Harry whimpered.

"Do you want me to…"

"No. Keep going." Snape edged onward until he was surrounded by Harry's tight canal. Harry buried his face in to the side of Severus face. "It hurts." He cried.

"Let it come naturally. Set the pace." Snape lifted chiseled legs onto his shoulders. Pain began to subside into pleasure as Harry began to thrust hips upward. "Severus…" Harry closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of his soul mate inside of him.

_'Cause if the sun never rises, I wanna go down in flames  
I want the last thing I hear to be you whisperin' my name  
If every moment together is time that we borrowed…_

Snape tuned his body to Harry's, meeting quickening thrust.

"Fuck that…harder Sev…don't stop…"

Snape sensed pure joy deep within his soul. He felt whole. His and mimicked their thrusts around Harry's weeping manhood.

"Harry…feels so good…mine…"

"Always." With his lover's declaration Snape let go, spilling himself inside the over-heated body. He felt wet stickiness trickling down his hand.

_Then hold me tight and love me like there's no tomorrow  
I hope we live forever  
And that day will never come, but darlin'  
I know if it ever happens  
I couldn't imagine not being in your arms   
There's so much we take for granted in life  
So love me baby like we're running out of time_

They both heard their names screamed from the other. Both bodies went limp, forming a quivering heap on the bed. Severus claimed Harry's mouth with his own.

"I love you Harry Potter."

"and I you, Severus Snape." Harry folded the other man into his arms.

"Rest Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope this battle to the death doesn't take long. I'll be eager to get back into bed."

"Yes…I could see where mortal peril would encroach upon your free time." Snape laughed before falling asleep on top of the man he had claimed.

Please be kind enough to leave a review of what you thought of the story.


	7. Returns

Ch 7: Returns

"Dying doesn't hurt…my arse." Snape grumbled as he pulled himself into a stand inside of the shrieking shack.

"Dying doesn't…coming back to life? That's another matter entirely." Sirius defended himself. "Christ I feel like I've been glued back together." He tried to stretch his neglected joints.

"Where's Harry?" Severus began rushing around the room. "And Dumbledore. Where are they?!" Sirius thought it possible that the roar could have been heard at the castle. "I have to go. He'll have Harry with him!" Snape rushed out of the dilapidated building. He could feel the hardness of the world creeping into his bones.

"What of the Headmaster?" Sirius felt as if he was not controlling his legs.

"I suggest you look where we last left him." With that Snape's dark outline disappeared into the forest.

_Bullocks I feel like I went a round with a dozen bludgers. _Harry mused as consciousness returned to his body. He was aware that he was being carried. He didn't dare open his eyes to find out by whom. _Is Severus here? _

"Marble? Very nice indeed." Dumbledore pondered as he stepped out of his tomb. "Sirius? What a lovely surprise. Have you come to escort me to the great hall?"

"You awoke in there?" He pointed to a now empty sarcophagus.

"Ah…yes. A slight glitch I suppose. Surely not payback for telling the Old Ones that they were daft."

"You told the rulers of the universe that they were crazy?"

"Merely a fact." His voice was whimsical. "They've been departed from this plane for to long. They've lost their grasp on what it's like to be human. Very well, we'd better be off." The old man motioned for Sirius to follow him back to Hogwarts.

_There he is. _Snape observed Harry from a corner of the Great Hall. His eyes had found Hermione and Ron looking battle-worn. Tonks and that idiot werewolf were slumped against a wall, still breathing and the fire-haired twins continued to exuded mischief.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort hissed. "Your savior is gone!" The sound on Bellatrix' maniacal laughter stung Snape's ears.

"I feel I'm compelled to argue that point Tom Riddle." A confident voice boomed from the entranceway.

"It's Dumbledore!" George whispered to his brother.

"I'm missing an ear. I can still see, you twit."

"What magic is this?!" The dark lord bellowed. "You're dead old man! Your time here is done!"

"Open for interpretation. It's your time here that should concern you. I fear it limited."

"Can I join the party?" Sirius quirked while stepping out from behind the older wizard.

Bellatrix screeched in agony. "I killed him my lord! I swear it!"

"It seems as if you were shown lacking dear cousin." Sirius Black beamed with exuberance. "Tom." He nodded to the snake-like wizard in front of him. "There are a few more faces I'm sure you're dying to see." With a wave of his hand Snape stepped forward. "My lord it is with deepest sympathies I must inform you that I regrettably resign." His tone ripped with sarcasm.

"Bloody hell I will have to finish potions." Ron whined.

"Ten points Mr. Weasley. You really must watch your language." Snape's stoic voice seemed highlighted with entertainment. He outstretched his hand to the supposed corpse of Harry Potter. With a collective gasp through the Great Hall Harry pulled himself up.

"Morning." He smiled at his lover. Solely Hermione seen the love in her friend's eyes.

"Quite like you to arrive later then the rest of us Mr. Potter."

"Get off it."

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed.

"He's throwing a tantrum." Harry laughed quietly.

"You're all dead! It's because of me that you're gone!"

"It's because of you that we're back Tom." Dumbledore soothed. "There is more power against you in this room than you can fight off. Think before you act. Today is not the day in which you will perish. I will allow you to apperate out of here."

Harry thought he glimpsed fear in the dark wizard's slit-like eyes. "I've killed you all once I can…" With a dismissive wave of his hand Dumbledore expelled the wand from Voldemort's hand.

"Take the offer." Harry ordered. Voldemort spun around defensively. "I'll find you another day." The young man promised.

"The dark lord will never…"

"Silence!" Bellatrix was quieted by her master's voice. "Foolish old man. If you let me leave I will only return stronger!"

"We are aware of the possibility Tom."

"You'd let me live?"

"We know that we will not beat you today…you should know that you will not beat us. You and only you may leave. Your army stays behind." With a nauseating red light and the sound of nails on a chalk board Voldemort vanished from the room. Leaving behind his faithful followers.

"Tonks, Kingsley can you round them up?"

"Yes but where…"

"Order has been restored to Azkaban. Sirius, Fred, George, Lupin…if you would be so kind as to assist the aurors." Dumbledore walked to the staff table, smiling at tired faces. He seated himself in the large center chair that was rightfully his. "The war is at a stand still. Don't mistake it as over. Yet I feel compelled to allow you to enjoy a reprieve." He waved his wand and suddenly the great hall was transformed to it's likeness at the start of term. House table full of food seated weary students. The staff table longed for lost faces. "Welcome back to Hogwarts!" A grand cheer erupted through out the hall. Harry smiled as he received a loving nod from Snape. The following moments were consumed by hugs and greetings from friends and family.

"I'm glad you didn't stay dead Severus." Whispered the witch to Snape's right.

"As am I Minerva."

"Harry! You're…I'm so happy…we thought…"

"It's a long story." Harry embraced his best mates.

"You died you wanker." Ron chastised through a full mouth.

"Only for a little bit."

"Did you see Snape where you were?" Hermione questioned.

"Something like that."

"Well Harry! Tell us everything…"

"You asked for it."

"Huh?" Ron was dumbstruck.

"Come again?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Really Albus the students are just not as quick as they used to be." Snape sneered from his chair.

"You saved his soul?" Ron choked on disbelief. "I…I have to go. I can't. Harry this is Snape. We could have done it without him…"

"Ron wait…"

"I'm sorry…" Ron walked out of the office slamming the door behind him.

"Ungrateful twerp."

"Severus don't." Harry sighed.

"He should be thankful…"

"I said leave it!"

"Well…" Sirius cleared his throat. "I see that calm wore right off."

"Piss off!" Both men yelled at once.

The feud was interrupted by the sound of Hermione laughing. "This is what I expected of a relationship between Harry and Snape."

"You're not…"

"Mad? No. It is apparent you feel something for one another. The Old Ones know what they're doing. I must say it is nice to know I have immunity from mortality until this is all finished. Give Ron time, he'll come 'round." She squeezed her friend's hand. "And you…" She turned to Snape. "I'll be watching you." Her words rang oddly threatening. "I should go check on all of the DA members. Will I see you in the common rooms?"

"I'll stop up but my place is with Severus now."

"You'll always have a place with us to." She whispered before going down the stairs.

Harry turned immediantly to Dumbledore, Sirius, and Severus. "When will he be back? When will we fight him?"

"Don't rush the fight my dear boy. We had a victory today. Be satisfied with that." Dumbledore stood. "I must go brief the faculty and check wards. Severus show Sirius to one of the dungeon rooms and Harry…go check on your friends before you retire." They nodded in acceptance. Harry rushed out in avoidance to Snape.

"That's killer mate. Is your mom still a babe?" George slapped Harry on the back.

"You know what frightens me more then the future battle with he-who-must-run-for-the-hills?"

"What's that Fred?" Harry knew nothing good would come of this.

"Think of how positively cheery Snape was prior to all this now they'll have to deal with him during marital spats."

"Can you even imagine what he'll be like if Potter stops putting out?"

"Thanks for the support guys." Harry chuckled and moved so that he was seated next to Hermione.

"I didn't ask you before, who did we lose?"

The young girl sighed. "Do you really want to hear this now?"

"I'd like to know."

"Well Flitwick is gone as well as Trelawney and Slughorn. Harry Seamus and Cho…" Tears streamed down her face. Harry supported her in his arms.

"We'll get him someday 'Mione." He glanced at Ron. "Should I…"

"No let me soften him up." A pained giggle slid from her lips.

"I'd better…"

"Get back…to Snape."

"Yeah."

"See you at breakfast?" She seemed hopeful.

"Save me a seat." He winked and crept out of the door.

Snape's dreary thoughts were interrupted by a warm body wrapping itself around his.

"Harry." He regarded his mate. Silently thanking the Old Ones for another chance to hold the young man.

"I was so happy to see you standing over me when I opened my eyes. I could have done anything in that moment."

"I find that I am thankful to have you back in my presence." Severus smoothed unruly hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier…with Ron."

"It was to be expected." Snape lied.

"Can we go to bed? I know that we have things to talk about and we will, but I am exhausted. Will you just hold me?"

"Your proposal is expectable." Snape smirked as he led Harry to the bedroom. They slept heavily that night, never leaving eachother's arms.

Please take a moment to review. I want to hear your thoughts on the story.


	8. Back In It

Ch 8: Back in it

"This is weird. Isn't this weird?" Harry questioned nervously as he tried to keep step with Snape.

"I'm famished and the Great Hall happens to be where one would go to find vittles."

"I know but…" He wondered off in thought.

"Use your words Mr. Potter."

"You'll be at the staff table and I'll be…with the students."

"Oddly fitting isn't it? What with me being part of the staff…and by god I do believe you are a student."

"Git."

"Run along Harry go…vandalize something."

"Hey! I'm the savior of your world…show a little respect." Harry teased. "I'll see you in potions?"

"Delightful."

"You know you'll love it." The younger man smiled and ran off.

"I'm almost certain I will." Snape contemplated.

"Can I still sit here?" Harry choked nervously.

"Of course." Hermione made room.

"Isn't there a seat by your _husband_?" Ron stabbed.

"He's not my…"

"Stop it!" The girl commanded.

"I'm merely suggesting that if he's too good to room with us the…"

"I said that we're not doing this! Honestly Ron be a bit more petty would you?"

"Ron if you need…"

"What I need is for you to be a normal person Harry! Be my best mate! Don't die and then come back shagging our greasy potions professor! I mean Christ it's always something! You died!" The red-head exploded. "You…died." He said in a small voice.

"Ron please…"

"I'm not hungry anymore." He slammed himself out of his seat and quickly exited the hall.

Harry released a defeated sigh as he sat himself between Hermione and Neville. "He'll come around mate." Longbottom patted his friend on the back.

"I don't know why he's so upset."

"You two are so dense…" Hermione pointed out crossly. "You're his best friend Harry. He almost lost you. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal to you because you knew that you weren't dead but to us?...You were gone. Do you understand that? We felt what it would be like to lose you and I suspect that because it hurt so badly Ron got scared."

"But I'm not…"

"The point is that you were."

"Then why is he so fixed on Sev…Snape?"

"Something to lash out at?" The young witch threw out her best guess.

"He'll be alright." Albus tried to sooth and obviously troubled Snape. The man had watched the tense exchange between Hogwart's own three musketeers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He defended. Truth be told he worried that the loss of his friends would prove catastrophic to his bonded.

"Those three…they need one another. They have, time and again, proved themselves to be each other's greatest weapon. Something as small as death will not force them apart. I guarantee it." The old man seemed oddly satisfied with himself.

"They should be grateful for him." Severus sneered.

"As he them. Harry would not have made it this far without his most trusted confidants. You'd do well to remember it." Dumbledore cautioned. "Give them time to except you."

"I don't care if they…"

"You do to my boy." The headmaster chuckled. "I must be off. I fear that the ministry has been thrown through a loop with all of us returning from the great beyond and all. I'll need Harry and yourself in my office this evening." With that he departed.

Severus scooted his chair back in haste. He had classes to teach he shouldn't be ogling a student at breakfast…even if that student was Harry.

"If you'll all do be the favor of shutting that hole in your face, I'd find it bearable to begin to teach this class." Snape sneered while sweeping in to is 7th year potions class.

"I don't know what Harry was thinking bringing _that _back." Ginny groaned to the girl sitting next to her.

"I can't believe you dated him! Who knew he liked to snog washed up middle-aged death-eaters." She laughed back. Harry felt blood rushing to his face at ever increasing speeds. Snape had systematically buried his face in a book, exhibiting a fine imitation of preparing for class.

"You cannot blame that on me. Everyone knows he's always been defective."

"Ginny stop." Ron shooshed his younger sister from his seat in front of her.

"Ron he…"

"I said enough." He growled. Harry watched in amazement. "He's saved your life. He's my best mate. Show some gratitude."

"Yes Ms. Weasley I think a weeks worth of detention, which Flich, cleaning the owlery might quell any remaining urges to voice your ill-informed opinions in my class." Ginny shot him a defying glare. Harry's eyes bore holes into the back of her head. She turned to him before stating to the class:

"Of course Sir I'd be glad to serve it with Filch. I wouldn't want to cut into your time with Harry. It's important to maintain intimacy in a new relationship and besides, you should do it before age takes its toll on you…"

"Get out!" Snape roared. "You're done in potions Ms. Weasley. Leave my classroom!" Ginny gathered her things with a smug grin smeared across her face. As she exited the door Harry burst out of his seat and flew down the aisle.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Harry bellowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why were you an absolute rag in Potions?"

"I don't look kindly upon our Professor."

"Cut the shit. You have a problem with Snape and I."

"If that's what you want who am I to stop you?"

"I understand that this is hard for you but, try something like that again and we're going to have a problem."

"Anything for the infamous Harry Potter." She stung while walking off.

"I mean it Ginny!" The dark-haired man threatened after her.

"I'll take care of it mate." Ron squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you for…I thought we…"

"I'm a bloody wanker." Ron supplied.

"Well…yeah…"

"Get back in there so I don't change my mind. Snape let class out. Go talk to him." Harry nodded and walked back in to the emptying classroom.

"Are you alright?" Severus questioned, putting potions on a shelf.

""I didn't think that she would act like that."

"You haven't talked to her since we got back?" Snape was surprised.

"No…I…we broke up. I didn't think that I needed to explain."

"I apologize for allowing the situation to escalate to that."

"It wasn't you…"

"This is still my class." Snape reluctantly hugged the other man. "I'm sorry all of this is so trying for you. Maybe you shouldn't have…"

"Don't say it."

"Harry I just…"

"No. Don't. This doesn't mean anything. We have bigger things and I need you with me. I don't care if…" Harry's lips were crushed in a searing kiss.

"Bed. Now." Snape moaned, pulling Harry to him.

"And this is why it's worth it." Harry's words seemed to smile as they rushed down the corridor to their chambers.


	9. Explain Yourself

Ch 9 Explain Yourself

"We have to go see Dumbledore" Snape grumbled while pulling on his robes.

"Why?" Harry questioned, searching for his glasses.

"The Ministry requested a meeting."

"Bugger." The boy sighed as he placed his head in his hands. "If it's not ol' Voldy then it's them, isn't it?"

"One might worry that they're one in the same."

"Wait…who is the Minister now? Last we all heard the Ministry had fallen."

"Amelia Bones has been named as the temp until an election can take place safely." Snape smoothed hair out of Harry's face. "She's proven to be just."

"I…" Harry searched his mind for a compelling argument. "…don't want to."

"Great as you may be, I fear that won't do it. Come on."

Harry hesitated. "I don't like that they get whatever they want."

"That's what they do Harry. It's time to be an adult. Let's go." Severus didn't have the energy to argue with the boy.

"This…blows."

"Good to see that you have a firm grasp on the concept of adulthood." Snape chastised before heading down the hall towards the Headmaster's office.

"Look at all of us…all together…what's going on?" Harry questioned immediately after entering the room behind Snape. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore and Sirius sat in various positions around the office.

"Thank you for joining us tonight Mr. Potter." Amelia Bones was seated next to the large desk.

"How could I refuse? You guys have proven so trustworthy in the past."

"Harry." Snape warned.

"I understand why you would be leery but, I assure I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah you let me know how that works out."

"I just want some answers. You must understand that I am trying to clean out the Ministry. It's my duty to investigate people coming back from the dead."

"You mean 'us' coming back from the dead, right? We've all stepped on your toes at one point or another, correct?"

"He is combative isn't he?" Sirius mused to himself proudly.

"Black." Snape gritted his teeth. "Harry sit down and let them ask their questions. We've nothing to hide."

"Quite right." Albus chimed in.

"Alright then. The headmaster has been kind enough to allow us a look at his memories of the time he spent with the old ones. Would you extend the same courtesy?"

Harry's cheeks flooded crimson as he glanced at Snape. "No." He stated strongly.

Amelia sighed. "This may be a long night. Severus?"

"If Harry has declined I can only offer you the memories that are void of him, which are few."

"Will you give us a statement?"

"I died. I was asked to be bound to Severus. I said yes. We came back." His eyes burned with defiance.

"Perhaps someone else? A little more in depth?"

Snape sighed as he began to recount the tale.

Severus finished and Amelia abruptly turned to Sirius. "And you?"

"If I have to hear this one more time I'm going to cut off my other ear." Fred moaned.

"Very well. So what you're all telling me is that the Gods of our world felt you all special enough to bring you back from the dead?"

"Why not raise Merlin himself to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" An Auror jeered from the corner.

"That's enough." Amelia snapped. "Pardon me if this is difficult but you came back to life. Dumbledore you had been dead for months and the rest of you…"

"Wait why are we here?" Tonks asked quietly.

"It's been claimed that the Old Ones have chosen all of you to continue this battle, your tool being immortality."

"That's not just Ron and Hermione? Wicked." George's eyes began to twinkle with mischief.

"All of us?" Remus asked, looking around the room. "Do we know to what extent?"

"I do." Dumbledore smiled. "You can't be injured, killed, or otherwise incapacitated."

"Not injured?" Hermione looked as if she wanted to take notes.

"As it was explained to me, you will still feel slight pain but your body will, effectively, regenerate itself instantly. You're their army now. They want you protected. When it's all over you'll be stripped of immortality."

"We need to figure this out." Amelia seemed frustrated.

"What's to figure out?"

"A hell of a lot Mr. Potter." The Minister was clearly agitated. "Not only are you impossibly hard to kill, you come back to life, I have a mass murderer, a death-eater with shifting alliances, and a meddlesome Headmaster, all of which returned from the dead, let alone a slew of super students and various others that cant be killed. This is not a normal day at the office!"

"You want to kill Voldemort? I'll step down."

"Young man I'm not sure that this isn't his doing!"

"You caught us." Sirius drawled.

"I wouldn't test my patience Mr. Black. You're still a wanted murderer."

"He's innocent." Harry defended.

"Yet to be proven."

"Bloody hell." Snape snarled.

"Your innocence could be brought into question Severus."

"Priceless." The Potions Master massaged his temples tiredly.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to retain all of you into the custody of the Ministry until this is all sorted out."

"Retained? Oy, Mom is going to slaughter us." Ron whined.

"No! You can't…" Harry was outraged.

"Harry." Dumbledore silenced him. "We'll go with you Amelia. As I stated previously, we have nothing to hide."

"What grounds does she have?" Snape bellowed.

"I'm keeping this world safe Mr. Snape. You'll all be released when I'm satisfied that this isn't the work of Voldemort."

"This is ridiculous." Snape stood abruptly. "We're all you have to save this world!"

"She can lock us up. It'll be on her shoulders when there's no longer a world for us to save." Tonks crossed her arms over her chest.

"Won't you be red in the face?' Hermione warned.

"Fucking idiots." Harry protested. "I hope he attacks while you have us thrown in Azkaban!"

"Take him first!" Amelia ordered one of the Aurors. A tall man shoved Harry into a floo. Sirius and Severus both tried to rush to him. "Take these two! Everyone else line up! You don't get to make your own rules. We have laws that must be obeyed." No one was listening to her as they all made they're way through the fireplace.

They all found themselves in a large dark cell lined with cots.

"Jailhouse blues." George laughed, plopping himself on a bed.

"Everyone remember to hang on tightly to that soap" Fred joked sitting down on the mattress closest to his twin "I'm so gonna be a badass when I get out of the joint."

"Where should I get my first tat?" George said, looking over his body.

Fred slung his arm around Ron's shoulder. "I love you little bro but I should warn you, if you try to take any of my bitches I'll have to shank you."

"We should owl Mom and ask her to send us cigs. With enough smokes we could take over the joint." George smiled broadly.

"I'm glad you're in good spirits." Hermione sat herself on one of the beds next to Ron's. Dumbledore grinned as he lay on a cot in the opposite corner of the room. Lupin and Tonks chose one of the bunk beds. Snape settled into the bottom of another. Sirius had taken over the bed that sat below the only window. Harry paced anxiously.

"You want a spoon Harry? Start digging your way out?" Sirius grinned at his godson. "Might as well get cozy. It'll be a while." Harry ignored him, choosing instead to whisper a stream of curses under his breath.

"Fucking Ministry. This is lunacy."

"Language Harry. I may be a cold hard felon but I have virgin…ear." Fred attempted to cheer up his friend. Snape reached out and pulled his bonded down next to him.

"Get some rest." He ordered, wrapping the young man in his arms. Suddenly what little light there was extinguished.

"This may be the pokey but I don't want any funny business understood." Sirius shot in Snape and Harry's direction.

Harry took a deep breath. "Not to be redundant but…this blows."

Be good readers and please take a moment to review


	10. Cabin Fever

Ch 10 Cabin Fever

"Do we get breakfast?" The first words of the morning were accompanied by a loud growl issued from Ron's stomach.

"I'm sure it'll be after the group shower, watch out for that big guy Bubba." George encouraged without opening his eyes.

"I have to admit, I am all about bathing in numbers." Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Hermione.

"Do you hell-born children know nothing of silence?" Snape barked, dislodging himself from Harry.

"God-damn-piece-of-shit-fucking-ungrateful-idiotic Ministry." Harry sat up harshly.

"Tell me Severus, is your mate always this delightful?" Tonks laughed as she planted her feet on the floor.

"It's a new and hopefully short lived development." Snape breathed.

"Yeah Harry what were you thinking? Isn't Snape supposed to be the cynical, belligerent caldron of darkness we all know and love?" Sirius seemed in high spirits for a man who was _back_ in prison.

"Merlin I have to piss." Lupin looked around the room.

"See that hole in the floor?" Sirius pointed to an unoccupied corner. "There you go mate."

"Un-bloody-believable."

"Life's rough in the slammer." Fred offered, seriously.

Dumbledore woke up laughing. "It is nice to get to spend this time together isn't it?"

"You are mad, you old loon." Severus quipped irritably, thudding his head on the stone wall as he slouched back on the bed.

"I'm simply pointing out that we rarely get to bask in each other's presence without interference." The elder man chirped

"Sir we're in Azkaban." Hermione reminded.

"I'm aware my dear girl."

"Locked in a cell with a hole to…" Her cheeks flushed.

"All will be righted, and in the meantime let us enjoy ourselves." Snape feared that Dumbledore was going to twirl or dance or…any number of detestably gleeful movements.

"Um…guys?" Ron broke in. All eyes fell to him. "I was serious about breakfast." Even Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"I shouldn't have used the term 'breakfast' so loosely." Ron frowned at his two pieces of bread and glass of water.

"This is a feast! We must have friends here." Sirius corrected through a full mouth.

"Must you always eat like a rabid dog?" Remus criticized.

"It's all those years in here. The Pen does dark things to a man's soul. Trust me I've been on the inside." George attempted to not break a grin.

"He's always eaten like that. It's grotesque Sirius."

"Bugger off. I've seen you devour whole cats Moony!"

"Blame the lunar cycles." He chuckled before settling back into his bed. Tonks removed herself to Hermione's bed.

"Barbarians. The whole lot."

Harry threw his bread down in disgust. "Bullshit." He griped.

"I never knew you to have such a potty mouth, Potter." Snape whispered seductively. Harry cursed the day the man had been born. He knew what he was doing. Blast the Ministry, blast this room full of people, blast Snape for having such a sexy voice. This was not what he needed!

"Stop it. You're not playing fair."

"When in our time together have you ever been under the illusion that I'm fair?" His breath hit Harry's skin like waves of energy.

"Stop trying to seduce my god-son Sevi." Sirius goaded. Blush exploded onto the younger man's cheeks.

"He wasn't…I…fucking ministry." Harry stammered, jumping to his feet. "I'm going to use the hole…over there." He rushed away in a nervous frenzy. Severus snickered to himself and stretched out on the cot.

"So Dumbledore? This invincibility thing…it's on the up and up?" George questioned the Headmaster.

"I'm quite sure." Dumbledore's eyes gleamed at the prospect of the twins mischief.

"Fred, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No mate you're thinking what I'm thinking." Both boys grinned with misbehavior. Fred grasped George's finger and yanked backwards. A loud snap echoed through the room and the older members of the order jumped to their feet. They were greeted with the sound of laughter. George jerked his dislodged digit back into place and hooted triumphantly. He held his hand in the air and wriggled all fingers.

"By Merlin I am going to have fun with this."

"Did it hurt?" Ron queried, inspecting his brother's hand.

"More of a tingle actually. You know, like when your foot falls asleep."

"What can we try next?" George searched the room.

"Never seen anyone so eager to hurt themselves. I always manage it by accident." Tonks wondered aloud.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione reprimanded. "This is not a controlled environment. You should not be studying the effects of something you know nothing about. We need to wait until we get back to Hogwarts."

"Don't poop on our party Hermione. What else are we going to do in here?"

The girl sighed in frustration. "We're being detained indefinitely! Worry about that!"

"Why? Said it yourself…indefinitely. Nothin we can do to change that." Fred defended.

"Cheers mate." George agreed.

"Let them be." Harry grunted.

"You know prison puts you in a right foul mood." Ron grumbled at the dark-haired boy. "Snape's rubbing off on you." To this, Ron felt a hard crack to the back of his head. He wasn't surprised to see his potions Professor scowling at him.

"Can I still take house points Albus?"

"I'm afraid in here we are all equals Severus."

"Pity." Snape glanced at his still pacing partner. "Would you sit down already?"

"No." Harry answered indignantly. "Why do they have all of us just sitting in here? It doesn't make any sense. I…"

Sirius put his arm around his godson. "Harry you might as well take a seat. They'll leave us in here for awhile so that we know how bad it is, in hopes that we'll be more willing to answer their questions."

Harry complied by slamming himself to the floor. "That's it! Mark my words after this time I am NEVER saving the world again!"

"Gods how long have we been here?" Tonks had taken to pacing with Harry.

"Yeah do you know how much food I've missed?" Ron whined remembering the dismal bowl of salted water and corn that they had received for dinner. "In whose mind was that soup?"

"How am I ever going to catch up with my classes?" Hermione chewed on her fingernails nervously.

"Oh sweet Merlin it's been a day!" Severus threw his arms into the air in disgust. "Albus, I mean really, whose ridiculous idea was it to put these three at the forefront of the battle that will save our sorry hides?"

"You want to do it? Have at it!" Harry growled towards his lover.

Snape made to stand quickly for a retort. "Stay away from my Godson in that mood Snape." Black warned from his bunk.

"You can't just lay up there and issue commands." Tonks lashed out, uncharacteristically.

"Leave it alone Dora. It doesn't concern you." Remus chastised his wife.

She spun to face him quickly. "Don't stick up for him! You're always doing that! Heavens forbid anyone think that the great Sirius Black has done anything wrong!"

"I, for one, believe with all my heart that he repeatedly fucks up beyond holy measure." Severus offered with a defiant laugh.

"Look who's calling the caldron pewter." Sirius was on his feet, mirrored by Snape.

"Will you two sit down and shut up! I am so sick of this constant bickering! Voldemort doesn't need to worry about ending the world you two will take care of it for him with your constant inane arguing! You want me to find your wands? Huh? Just let the hexes fly! No matter who's stuck in the cross fire!" Harry screamed angrily.

"That adage doesn't even make sense that way! Keep the muggle version for once! Wizards aren't always better!" Hermione said incensed.

"Like Hell!" Ron countered. The young girl was in his face before he had a moment to draw breath.

"You say something like that again and I'll hex you right to James and Lily!"

"You don't have a wand!"

"I don't need one!" Her voice dangerous.

"Always the busybody know-it-all." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Back off!" Harry yelled at his mate. Snape abruptly pulled Harry into a corner. Sirius jumped up. Remus caught him by his shoulders.

"He's not going to hurt him. He's not yours to protect any longer Padfoot. Calm yourself."

"Here we go with the pet names." Tonks snapped under her breath.

"Moony I promised." Sirius looked his oldest friend in the eye.

"To keep him safe, which he is with Snape. They're newly bonded. Let them work out the kinks."

"That was us once upon a time." Sirius all but whimpered. The slip went unnoticed by all.

"I know." Lupin sadly whispered. Their confessions were drowned out by Hermione and Ron's brawl.

"Harry this behavior will cease immediately."

"Oh your right. I'm sorry. I forgot that this was the hardest on you. I'll just do what you want from now on" Harry jeered sarcastically.

"Harry I'll not have this foolishness!"

"I'm foolish now?"

"I didn't say that!" Severus was agitated. He had Harry cornered. "This is what they want. You know that don't you?" His eyes softened. "Can we just get through this? I promise a mêlée when we get home but can we postpone it until then? I want to do it properly. We'll scream, throw things and then…" He trailed a finger down Harry's cheek. "…We'll make up."

Harry suddenly smiled. "I'll submit to your terms if you agree to tell me what's going on with Lupin and Sirius."

"That's acceptable." Severus kissed his lover softly.

Three sets of eyes viewed the whole mishap silently. "Well Professor your wager was 48 hours before they were at each other's throats ours was 24. Looks like you have to hand over that secret calming lemon drop potion." Fred smirked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I trust it will remain a secret."

"Of course! We may be convicts but we're still business men." George assured the older man.

"Alright." His voice dropped to a murmur. "It's not a potion, it's a recipe. It's just muggle marijuana."

"Wicked." Everyone in the cell noticed that the twins has been taken over by a fit of hysterical laughter.

Hope you all liked it. Sorry for such a long wait. I tried to make this chapter longer. What did you think? If you want to tell me all you have to do is click that little button that says 'review' it's greatly appreciated and it may be a way to get more of this story at a quicker pace ;)


	11. What Once Was

Ch. 11: What once was

Sorry it's been so long. I hope you like this. I have up tp sh 16 written so it'll be updated more regularly.

"So?" Harry whispered to Severus the next day at breakfast.

"What on earth are you mumbling on about?" Snape complained.

"Keep your voice down!" The younger man hushed frantically. "Sirius and Remus, what where they talking about yesterday during our…disagreement."

"I'd hardly call all of us crumbling under the pressure of one day in prison a disagreement and…not now." Snape warned.

"They're all tucked in to this miserable slop the ministry sanctions as a meal. It's the perfect time. C'mon Sev, please?" Severus found himself comforted by the normalcy of the sound of Potter whining. The fact that the boy's eyes glimmered with hope allowed Severus to feel the same. Even though they were locked up in the most feared fortress in the wizarding world, Harry managed to maintain his child like innocence. The thought of solving some mystery or indulging in a bit of gossip brought him joy. Severus loved the man in front of him.

He sighed. "Black what's the shower policy in this hellhole?"

"Once a week at your request. It's two at a time but down think for a second that, that is a place where you can ravage my godson." Sirius attempted to quell any of Snape's romantic notions of a soapy rendezvous with his newly bonded.

"Sirius!" Lupin chastised. "I think showers are a wonderful idea. They may brighten our spirits a bit." He looked to his wife for support.

"You're right. I'll stick with Hermione so as none of you get any ideas." Tonks disapproving look fell solely on Ron.

"Oy! What'd I do?" Ron defended indignantly.

"I'll go with Ol' Dumbles Ron. You can have George." Fred comforted his younger brother.

"Thanks mate." Ron stared at the floor.

"That just leaves us old friend." Remus grinned sadly at Sirius. Sirius in turn knocked three times in sequence on the cold steal door.

"What is it Black?" A gruff voice yelled from behind the door.

"Showers. Whenever you find yourself with a spare bit of time." He chirped sarcastically. There was an uneasy moment of silence.

"Pair yourselves up. Two of you stand by the door. The rest of you remain in your bunks!" The unknown man ordered. Harry and Snape begrudgingly did as they were told.

A large, cloaked wizard slammed open the door, wand pointed. "Name's Rylis." He stammered.

"Pleasure." Severus Deadpanned.

"Have to say it's an honor to meet you Harry Potter." He shook Harry's hand eagerly.

"I might share the sentiment if I weren't pissing in a hole."

"Alright on with it then, this way." He led them down several long corridors and halted at a rusted locked door. I was instructed to allow you ten minutes but…well you're Harry Potter after all. Just knock when you're done." Snape grumbled something that could scarcely be considered a reply and entered the cold room. It's frigid stone floor was coated with years of neglect. The half curtain that separated two stalls was seeped in mildew. Snape's thoughts were squelched with a thundering kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around the younger man, allowing himself to bask in the warmness of his lovers lips once more. He granted them a single moment before backing slightly away.

"Sev don't you want…" Harry's eyes were glazed with confusion.

"More that I dare admit Harry, but not here." HE ran his hand gently down his bonded's cheek. "I've spent to much of my time in dark cellars during my time as a deatheater. I'll not taint you in one of them." He held Harry against his chest. "I love you." He breathed into a mess of hair.

"Even though I've got you locked in Azkaban?" Harry grinned ridiculously.

"With my lifestyle it was only a matter of time. At least this way it'll prove far from dull."

Harry drew in breath. "So what of Sirius and Lupin?" He was eager to learn something of his Godfather's past. The man had proved to be somewhat of an enigma.

"Their story began long ago." Snape seemed almost bitter as he began the story. He had started removing his clothes, Harry followed suit. "They met their first year at Hogwarts then they were always together for the next seven years. It was annoying really." Snape grumbled at the memory. "They bonded the day after graduation. They lived as one for three years before Voldemort killed your parents and Black was framed then sent away. Lupin promptly had their bond nullified. He couldn't stand the thought of being bonded to the man who killed his best friends. It was years before he discovered the truth. He was devastated that he hadn't trusted Sirius. For a small time those of us in the order had him holed up in the castle, fearing he would hurt himself."

Harry gasped. "He planned to kill himself?"

"There was a private meeting with Dumbledore that none of us attended. Remus lived in the castle for six months after that. When Black escaped they planned on re-entering their bond but then…you know the end of that tale." Harry rinsed off his shampoo before opening his eyes.

"So they were like us?"

"No. They had a choice to bond to one another."

"So did we." Harry stated this as if he hadn't an idea of what Snape was intimating. Snape's heart beamed with pride.

"They loved each other." Harry wondered aloud.

"I suspect they still do." Severus pondered.

"How where they able to get out of their bond? I thought they were forever."

"Don't get your hopes up." Snape said, looking away.

"That's not what I meant and you know it…idiot." He smiled and squeezed the shoulder of the man who was dressing in front of him.

"Our bond is old magic. We don't have separate souls anymore, we share the same. The more common bonds bind two souls together. They are permanent unless one partners soul turns dark, which they believed Black's had."

"Are Remus and Tonks bonded?"

"No. It's rare for wizards to enter into a soul bond. It won't take unless they are soul mates. Rather then know the truth most opt for a simple marriage."

Harry pushed his body into Snape's. "Will we marry?" Such an effortless question brought forth emotions Severus was unaware he possessed.

"Is that to say you'll have me?" The potions master's voice choked.

"When we leave here…" Harry promised. "…will you be my husband?"

"Forever Harry." Snape swore an oath.

"Forever." Harry kissed him quickly before knocking on the door.

"Do we use the curtain?" Sirius questioned meekly upon entering the shower room. "You are a married man." Black's comment stung.

The werewolf hung his head in shame. "Sirius…don't." He pleaded. "Please…just don't."

"No. Enlighted me Remus. I obviously don't know how this is supposed to work." Black bit back.

"Shower." Remus ordered quietly. A pained silence reigned over the uneasy couple. Both men bathed quickly, neither daring to glance at the other. Remus cursed himself for the direction he had allowed his life to take. "Sirius I…" He owed his past lover an explanation.

"I cant…Moony don't do this to me." Sirius finally gave into the heaviness of his sorrow and crumpled to the floor, the weight of it all crushing him. Remus had him before he hit the unforgiving concrete. "You were my bonded!" He screamed. "My husband!"

"I'm sorry…sorry." Lupin begged though torrents of tears. "Sirius please!" Tired hands grabbed at somnolent flesh.

"You left me!" Sirius accused locking eyes with Lupin. "Things got rough and you left me!"

"You were already gone…" Lupin whispered. "I waited Sirius…I waited a lifetime for you to return." He slammed his fist into the floor.

"You didn't! You believed them! You thought I did it! …How could you think I did it?" Sirius stared up at his love though anguished eyes.

"Padfoot it…there was evidence…witnesses. The war had been hard on all of us I just thought…You got lost in it." Lupin was ashamed to admit it.

"You knew me Remus! You knew my soul! You should have known that I could never…you should have known." Both men had succumb to their storm of tears.

"Forgive me Padfoot…forgive me." Lupin implored.

"You married." Sirius reminded.

"You died. What would you have had me do?"

"I loved you Remus!" Black clung to the other man desperately. "I love you. I could never stop. When I was in here it was thoughts of you that kept me from going mad." He buried his face in Lupin's neck. "I love you damn it."

"I know." Lupin admitted sadly. "I've always loved you Sirius…always." Remus tentatively lowered his lips to a kiss he feared he'd never feel again. The men wept harder as their mouths merged into one, years of longing channeled into one solitary gesture of acceptance. They were back in the arms that loved them. Nothing else mattered.

"Padfoot I must confess something." Lupin cried, his hands knotted in the other's dark hair. It was time.

"What is it?" Sirius feared the worst.

"Our bond…" Remus inhaled sharply. "I didn't…I tried but I couldn't…I wouldn't have survived if I had it nullified. I couldn't bare it." Tears fell without mercy.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "You mean to say we're still…you're still mine?"

"How could you ever doubt it Sirius?" They remained seated under the drizzling water. "I was always yours. That'll never change."

"Tonks." Sirius abruptly pulled himself away from his beloved. "We have to nullify it…she cant…"

"I wont." Lupin finished it. "I wouldn't do it then and I certainly will not do it now that I have you back.

"I can't share you." Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not asking you too. When we leave here I'll explain everything to her. I love her Sirius but nothing compares to you. It was always you…you have my heart." Remus kissed him again softly. "We need to go, they'll be worried about us."

"I can't believe I have you back." Sirius smiled broadly.

"Baby I was never gone."

Don't forget to review, I'd like to see who's still following the story.


	12. The Dance We Do

CH 11 The Dance We Do

Rylis opened the creaky door the next morning and looked directly at Snape, who had yet to untangle his aching body from Harry's. He missed his bed. "Severus Adonis Snape you have hereby been summoned by the High Inquisitor Amelia Bones for questioning. Please follow me." Their guard yawned after the obviously practiced speech and braced himself against the doorframe.

Severus stood lazily and squeezed a jittery Harry's hand. "He'll not go alone!" Harry barked, jumping to his feet.

"Ay he will Mr. Potter. You see that's the thing about prison, no free will." Rylis grunted, spitting used chewing tobacco onto the dirt floor.

Harry made to further protest. "Enough Harry." Snape warned. "I'm perfectly capable of answering their questions without your assistance." The potions master's posture made it clear that this was a matter of pride. His hard features were unyielding to Harry's request.

"No, you don't know what they'll…" Harry was working himself in to a frenzy.

"Harry James." An unexpected voice ordered from Harry's left. "Your bonded has spoken. Let it be." Sirius spoke on Snape's behalf for the first time in their turbulent history. His dirt covered hand strongly held Harry in place.

"Be safe." Harry whimpered out of frustration.

"I'll be back love." Snape whispered to Harry alone. His eyes met with Sirius's for a moment. Sirius received the message; while Severus was gone Harry was his responsibility. Black nodded in agreement. Harry reluctantly ceased his opposition and took a step back, assuring his bonded that he was accepting the situation.

Snape straightened his back. "Let's get on with it." He jeered to the guard in front of him. His robes billowed with their usual assuredness as he swooped out of the cell. The door let out a pained screeched as it closed.

"If they hurt him I'll bring all of this crashing down on their shoulders." Harry vowed looking to the headmaster.

"I promise you Harry, Severus will be returned to us unharmed." The old man smiled as neared the boy. "You forget your partner has seen a long life, most of which he's survived. You've no reason to worry." He patted Harry's back.

"Yeah mate he'll be fine." Ron pulled his knees up to his chest on his bed. "Dumbledore do you suppose we'll all have to go alone?"

"Surely they can't make us. I mean we're barely of age we haven't even graduated! In the muggle world I'm still a child.." Hermione searched for comfort from the elder wizard. He took note that her nails were chewed down to the beds. She nervously ran her hands through unruly hair.

Dumbledore seated himself on Hermione's bed and wrapped her in a fatherly embrace. "You're hardly children Ms. Granger. I'm quite sure you would bare the load of an interrogation splendidly but since you are in school the responsibility of your safety still falls to me. I'll be escorting you when it's time for you to go in for questioning." He smoothed the young girls curls and squeezed the redheaded boy's knee. "You'll both be fine." Dumbledore hated what this was going to do to his charges. Even if they were the strongest he'd seen the trials ahead would indeed be trying.

"How are you Severus? Your accommodations?" The friendly looking woman straightened her pressed robes before seating herself across the table from Snape. He glanced down at his grim covered clothes. He mused that no power on this earth could remove the filth and wrinkles. They would have to be burned.

"Less that hospitable." He countered dryly; lounging as far back as his chair would allow him.

Amelia grinned sadly as she shuffled through rolls of parchment. "I do beg your forgiveness. You must understand that this is for the good of our world. I must act in it's best interest."

"Absolutely." Severus drawled, unsympathetic to her cause.

"The guards are leaving you too it then? They've been instructed that you lot are being detained, not arrested.

"How heart-warmingly considerate of you." Snape's eyes widened in mock appreciation.

Amelia took in the uneasy air. "Right, lets get to the questioning shall we? Are you opposed to taking vertiserum?"

"Not in the least." Snape didn't break eye contact as he picked up the bottle from the middle of the table and placed a large drop of the bitter liquid on the tip of his tongue. He placed the bottle back in it's resting spot with a loud thud. "Fire away minister." He sneered, leaning in closely to the not-so-easily-unsettled woman.

"State your full and legal name for the record?" The minister's quill and parchment worked on it's own accord.

"Severus Adonis Snape."

"And what is your trade?"

"Potions Master First Class, tenured professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Snape cracked his neck and eased back into a comfortable slouch.

"What was the date of your death?" Amelia wasn't missing a beat.

"The twenty-first of November, 1997."

"And the date of your resurrection?"

"The twenty-second of November, 1997."

"Why do you think it was that you were resurrected?" Amelia had begun to pace the small stone room, in which they were enclosed. Musty water crept in through the cracks from the crashing waves outside of the fortress.

"The Congregate deemed it necessary that I continue in the fight against the Dark Lord." Severus's face shown no emotion as he endured the line of questioning.

"But he was at one time, your Lord, correct?" Amelia attempted to trip him up.

"Yes. I followed Voldemort until early August 1980." Snape wouldn't allow it.

"What was the catalyst to your changing your mind?" Her voice tried to lull Snape into making a mistake. They were both competing in an intricate dance and neither was backing down. Amelia carefully seated herself once more.

Severus ran a leery hand through his raven hued hair. "The deaths of Lily and James potter and the attempted murder of their newborn son Harry." He mentally shook himself at the memory, allowing no trace of the remorse to enter his features.

"What was your age at the time?"

"Twenty." Snape drew in a silently deep breath.

"And you were in the same year of schooling with James and Lily?"

"That is correct."

"And at that time you appealed to Dumbledore to come to your aid?' This blasted woman knew all of these inane details. Snape casually wished he could hex the smug look off of her face.

"Yes and it was from then on that I was utilized as a spy for the Order, seeing as how your lot didn't feel it pertinent enough to warrant some attention." Snape grinned inwardly. At least it was the truth.

Amelia visibly shuddered. She need'nt be reminded that the previous administrations had taken the threat of Voldemort all to lightly. She's still corner him. "Do you deny that you committed sometimes heinous crimes while in the company of the Deatheaters?"

Snape was quick to follow. "I would have been found out rather quickly as a spy if I hadn't. Don't you agree?"

Amelia held up a piece of parchment that unrolled to nearly a meter. "I have here a list of unforgivables that have been cast by your wand. Would you like me to read them aloud?" She cocked her head to the side.

Severus leaned forward quickly, a sarcastic smirk placed firmly on his lips. "No. After all I cast them. I'm well aware of the number and nature of those curses." He allowed his eyes to haze over in a quick regret before returning to the game.

"Professor Snape in the last twenty two years you have cast 273 Cruciotus Curses, 184 Imperious Curses, and 21 Avada Kadarva curses. The most recent of those being Dumbledore. I couldn't even begin to read off the sheer number of extremely questionable spells and curses that have been issued by your hand. Since you can't be killed I could have to locked up here forever, no questions asked. With these numbers…well to even hope for a trial would be laughable." Amelia's face had turned a murky shade of disgust.

Snape simply nodded. The slightest hint of a grin still played at the corners of his pursed lips. She was bluffing.

"But if it's true what you say about the Elders then it is not my decision to make. If your story proves truthful, then they have already absolved you of your crimes…or I guess it would have been Harry that pardoned you right? By taking on the burden of an eternal bond?"

"Do you wish to speak with them directly? I know the way and I would most love to be your escort." Snape threatened half-heartedly.

"I'm sure you would Mr. Snape." She answered quickly. "Tell me again how it was that you were killed and what happened once you were dead."

"Voldemort issued the killing curse. He believed it would help him secure the elder wand."

"So in essence you failed as a spy?" It was Amelia's turn to grin.

"Death does usually indicate some type of failure. Very astute Minister." Snape crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "When I arrived in the Congregate I was informed of the dispute over my eternal soul. They proceeded to detail their plan to save it from falling into the possession of The Others. If I were bonded to The Old One's greatest warrior there would be know way that the dark side could claim ownership. Much to my dismay that warrior was none other then Harry Potter."

"What was your reaction to this?" Amelia feigned genuine interest, her head resting casually in her hands.

"I attempted to decline their offer. I feared an eternity with our young Mr. Potter would prove dreadfully dismal." Snape shook his head to emphasize his point. Yet, he fought the urge to smile at the memory. "I had hoped he'd decline as well but unfortunately he is the epitome of all things Gryffindor and decided it best to once again bear everyone's load. We were bonded instantly and told we would receive thirty days to better acquaint ourselves." Severus stood and cracked his back, then began to pace his side of the room.

"That must have been terrible, spending so much time with the object of your disdain. As I understand it you have never been very fond of Harry Potter." Amelia was goading him and she was smirking. The woman was feisty. Severus could respect that.

"Antagonizing as it appears, I found myself warming up to that loathsome brat." The potion masters voice was almost whimsical as he returned to his chair.

"Am I to understand that you actually think you harbor feelings for him?" Amelia was obviously skeptical."

"Most regrettably." Snape nodded. The thought of it was causing her unease which brought Severus delight.

"Your twenty years his senior." She reminded. "It's against Hogwarts policy for a Professor to engage in a relationship with a student." She tapped her finger harshly on the table.

"Unless said couple has their relationship sealed with a marriage or a soul bond." The dark man contradicted, glaring menacingly at the minister.

Amelia sorted through more papers and began to chew on the end of her spectacles. "The spell was Iugum Animus?" Snape nodded.

"So the Congregate saw fit to bind you and Potter eternally?" She questioned, looking Severus straight in the eye.

"Who am I to question the fates?" He shrugged dismissively.

"When exactly were you informed the Dumbledore and Sirius Black would be returning with you?" Amelia quickly glanced over at the self-acting scroll then back to the potions master.

"Two weeks after my arrival."

"Why didn't they send all of you?"

"Bit of an overkill don't you think?" Severus clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "12 mystically inclined wizards to bring down one?"

"Five of those wizards have barely stepped foot out of childhood." The minister contended.

"Those five have come across him and lived to tell about it. That claim can be made by very few elder wizards." Snape leaned close to her once more. "Have you even laid eyes on Voldemort? All of them have. They've fought against him, knowing it would likely be the last challenge they would ever undertake." Severus's eyes burned, his hands trembled with rage under the table. How dare she suggest that they didn't have the necessary means to fight the Dark Lord.

"Wouldn't more power prove to be of great use?" She new she was pushing the man in front of her and she was enjoying it.

"The Potter's have been dead for sixteen years. They'd no little of the eccentricities that allow Voldemort the ability to be so difficult to defeat. They'd be of little to know use in the field. Besides the elders would do well not to make it common practice to so flippantly reverse death." Severus finished, his face returning to a scowl.

"Quite the sentiment for someone who's reaping the benefits of said reversal." It was Amelia who leaned into Snape's space. "They did after all, bring you back from the dead."

"As I'm sure you can tell my happiness from the decision is simply overwhelming." Severus muttered ironically.

"You stated early that you stayed in a replica of the Potter cottage. Do you wish to stand by all of those details? Any parts of your story you wish to change?" Snape didn't dignify her inquiry with a response. "Very well. That's all I'll be needing form you at this time." Amelia moved around the room to unlock the door. "Rylis you may take him back to his cell and bring me Harry Potter would you?" She said this louder than necessary. Snape jumped from his seat quickly and closed the distance between himself and the minister. Rylis shoved him back just as swiftly.

"If you do anything…" Snape struggled against the large guard and the slimy wall to no avail.

"You are in no position to make idle threats professor. I suggest you return quietly to your cell and thank you, most graciously for your time." Snape wasn't allowed a reprisal. Rylis grabbed his arm roughly and led him back to his dank cell.

Severus took advantage of his passing moment with Harry. He placed his hands on either side of the young man's face. "Answer their questions truthfully Harry. Do not antagonize her. That's an order."

Harry brought his confidant hands up to rest atop his lover's. "I wouldn't…"

"You would." Snape gave Potter a sincere smile.

"Don't worry. I get to take Sirius with me because he's still my guardian in the muggle world." Harry gestured to his godfather, who had already walked over to the door.

"Never mind that erases my worries." Snape snipped sardonically, quietly thanking the fates that Harry would not have to go it alone.

Harry pecked his bonded quickly before joining Black. "I'll be back." He promised.

"The would be in your best interest." The older man cautioned. Snape grimaced, as the large door was slammed shut. It was then Dumbledore approached him.

"What direction is the inquiry headed in?" He asked softly so as not to disturb the group from their game of tic-tac-toe that they were playing in pairs on the dirt floor.

Snape sighed. "I know all of our stories will match, yet I fear that it wont be enough for her. I wouldn't wager on us being released in the near future.

Dumbledore grinned almost painfully. "I may have an idea."

Remember to review, also I'm having no luck finding a beta. If anyone is interested send me a PM or leave it in a review. Thanks for reading!


	13. For You

CH 13For You

This story is now (finally) beta'd. The previous chaps are also going to be revised. Hope you enjoy!

"No!"Harry's voice thundered suddenly through the otherwise quiet cell.George had been the last member of the order to go in for questioning. Like his brother, he had been returned to their community cell within fifteen minutes with a glorious smile plastered on his disobedient face.

"Absolutely not!It's out of the question!"The young man threw his arms in the air, his expression twisted in anger.He, Snape and Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room, while the others remained hesitantly in their bunks.

"Be reasonable."Severus commanded, flush creeping into his cheeks.

"They've questioned all of us."He growled slowly and shot an irritated glare towards the twins, who had obviously not aided the investigation.

"They've said nothing to lead us to believe that we'll be released.Harry this is a way for us to go home."

Harry shook his head and childishly stomped his foot."I'm sorry, but this is not going to happen."He shrugged defiantly.

Severus straightened himself before answering."It's not for you to decide."The dark man fumed at the audacity of Harry's attempt to boss him.

"Then let me…I'm…"Potter was cut off before he could finish.

"I most certainly will not!"Snape clenched his jaw tightly.Tonks issued a silent prayer that her ex-professor's teeth could stand up against the pressure.

"For once in your miserable existence will you just obey me?"

Harry locked eyes with his soon-to-be husband searching for answers he wasn't sure he'd find.Albus graciously removed himself from the private moment and sat down by the twins.

"Why you?"Harry questioned quietly.

Snape sighed and placed his hand on the back of Harry's head, pulling Potter into his chest."You've done enough Harry."He tried to sooth his young counterpart.

"You saved my soul, you're going to save the world.It's time to let me do something for us."He finished the last words in a whisper meant only for his lover.

"But the Headmaster said that it's worse than the Cruciatus. You heard him. The pain is said to be unbearable."Harry begged as he stepped away from his partner.

"They've said the same is true of the Cruciatus and I seem to bear that splendidly."Snape nodded at Dumbledore and then to the door.Dumbledore gestured for Sirius to join Harry's side.

"It's not open for debate.I'm doing this and you're not."He kissed Harry softly then eased him towards Sirius.

"I have to go."Snape hastily left the cell with Albus in tow, leaving Harry speechless.

Harry looked towards his friends."Un-bloody-believable."He grinned remorsefully at Ron.

"You're right no one asks us anything."

"That's because you're all morons."Fred grinned and hugged his friend.

"Tic-Tac-Toe?"

"You're sure you want to agree to this?"Dumbledore asked cautiously, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Practically elated."Snape was hovering in mid air as if laid out on a table.

Albus shifted his weight from one foot to the other."You understand that there is nothing I can do for the pain?"

Severus rubbed his eyes then glanced around the room.It was cleaner than any of the other rooms he had viewed in Azkaban.Large shelving occupied an entire wall, filled with potions.It was in the medical ward.

"I assure you that I'll be fine."He promised the Headmaster.

"So this will show us, without a doubt, who bonded their souls?"Amelia questioned, examining Severus's floating form.

Albus' eyes hardened."Yes Minister.The spell will extract a small portion of their soul from Severus.I'll then place it in the pensive where you'll be able to read the magical signature of the wizard who cast the spell.In this case it will be pure light magic."Dumbledore spoke to Amelia as if she were a first year student.

"It'll be unpleasant?"She questioned.Snape knew she felt no remorse.

The headmaster was aghast."Good woman I'm removing a piece of his soul!It's entangled with every fiber of his being.It'll feel like he's being ripped apart on a molecular level."He attempted to massage the tension out of the back of his neck.

Snape interrupted them with a grunt."Much as I enjoy discussing my impending torment, can we get on with it?"The man huffed.

"Alright."Albus cooed.

"Relax and take a deep breath.Just tell me when you're ready."He attempted to comfort the other man.

"I do wish you'd stop arsing about and do the damn spell."Severus snapped bitterly.

It was Dumbledore that closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, trying to rid himself of his unbridled anxiety.

"Animus Extractus."Before the words were finished Severus was groaning in agony.As the snarky man wretched and twisted about, sympathy embroidered itself into the features of Dumbledore and Amelia.Minute trickles of light leapt into the tip of the headmaster's wand.

"Focus on Harry!"The tortured man screamed inside his head.

"Damn it man!"Harry had been accurate. This pain was unbearable; as if boiling acid was flowing through his veins.He would swear that he could feel hellish pain in every cell of his body.Severus had caused excessive amounts of pain in his day, yet he was sure nothing compared to what he was currently experiencing. Someone was crushing all of his bones and shredding his soft tissue. He had to find a way to make it through this.Images of Harry flooded his mind.

---Flashback---

Severus silently opened the dingy door to the bedroom that held Harry. He had felt the urge to check on the boy as he slept soundly in Grimwald Place.Potter remained still, safely tucked into a dream world.The Potions Master carefully closed the door and returned to his quarters.Moody and several of the Aurors had escorted Harry to his Godfather's house earlier in the evening after receiving news of the dementor attack on Potter and his gluttonous cousin.Severus had argued that a member of the order should take the boy away so as not to subject him to that idiotic trial.Not a soul had taken heed to Snape's warning and Harry was set to meet his fate the very next morning.Severus had excused himself to his guestroom after dinner to allow himself time to plan an exit strategy for Harry should the hearing go amiss.If need be he was prepared to get the other man to safety.---

Memories of Harry had denied Snape the terror of the shrill echo his blood-curdling screaming was issuing throughout the room.Amelia pressed her hands over her ears in the corner while Dumbledore remained attentive to the task at hand.He wanted this finished.

---Flashback---

"I'm sorry Professor."The young man ran into the dungeon classroom, obviously winded from his journey.

"Peeves filled the whole second floor with ooze."He emphasized this with a disgusted face.

"Between that and studying for my O.W.L's, I couldn't make it on time."Harry was desperate to not befall any more punishment.

"Another detention, perhaps? At the same time tomorrow? Do try to be punctual Mr. Potter."Snape declared without turning to face his student.He could not allow himself to fall into the depths of Harry's eyes.He chastised himself for the feelings of warmth he was starting to harbor for his once most hated pupil, but he would not permit the young man to glimpse this weakness.

"Yes Sir."His bitter tone was not lost on Severus.

"Glad we understand each other.Now, might I suggest you get to work."Snape granted himself momentary eye contact with the object of his affection, while gesturing to a pile of cauldrons.

"I'd like very much to make it to bed tonight."With his final instruction given, Severus removed himself to his private lab, slamming the door behind him.

"Harry…Harry…"The words gurgled through the blood from Snape's badly bitten tongue.They seemed to have the power to bring him momentary peace from his anguish.

"That's right my boy, find solace in your memories."Dumbledore consoled.

"How much longer?"Amelia questioned almost impatiently.Yet it was clear she held some sort of pity for the man that seemed to be trapped in an incorporeal inferno.

"Shut up."Dumbledore ordered, out of character.

"This is your fault."Albus noticed that the floor was pooling with blood, sweat, and tears, making a sticky mess at his feet.He had sworn long ago to protect all members of his faculty and he was finding it difficult to view Snape in such a fragile state.

---Flashback---

Severus was all but leveling the area of forest he had found himself standing in.He'd long since lost his wand and was taking it out on a particularly large tree.Sweat poured from his furrowed brow as he threw blow after blow into the hard bark.His robes were torn to shreds in the midst of his fit.He hadn't even noticed his knuckles were bruised, bleeding, and broken.He didn't care.He didn't feel anything except overpowering self-hatred.Harry had seen him kill Dumbledore and he had run, like a coward.Snape heaved himself to the forest floor and let out a pained howl.It was over.If Harry ever laid eyes on him again he would surely kill him.Severus reminded himself that it was of no consequence.The young man was safe and the Order had control of the castle.He had played his part marvelously and lost everything in the process.

---Flashback---

Snape lay drowning in his own death on the floor of the shrieking shack.He felt as if his body had been twisted into a heap of mess.Even as the coldness of the situation slid into every wound, his soul was oddly a peace.The man he loved was kneeling next to him, his warm hand cradling the tired head of his teacher."Look…at…me…"Snape begged, weakly squeezing Harry's arm. Green eyes reached his own and he drifted off into the darkness, not able to conjure a better way to leave this world.

Dumbledore lowered his wand ending the spell. Severus attempted to catch a throbbing breath.The pain had diminished greatly, yet the air around him seemed to sting every pore.

"Reproba Mortis."Dumbledore whispered and Snape fell instantly still.

"What did you do to him?"Amelia accused, tapping her foot hurriedly on a clean spot of the floor.

"Allowed him to sleep."The old man answered simply as he tapped the tip of his wand on the pensive located to the right of the potion shelving.It emptied its shimmering opaque, gaseous liquid into the stone bowl.Dumbledore mused that it wasn't much of a finale.

Amelia stepped forward and placed the tip of her wand into the glimmering piece of the Potter-Snape soul.She closed her eyes and shuddered, a small cry escaping her lips.Her face was guilt ridden as she turned to face Albus.

"You may all return to Hogwarts."She whispered shamefully, the white magic stinging her very core.She had been wrong and she had allowed all of these people to suffer in vain.

"Greatly appreciated," The Headmaster snapped with unforgiving detest.He said no more as he levitated the unconscious form of his Potions Master behind him down the corridor.

"What the Hell happened!"Harry screamed as he entered Snape's private quarters at Hogwarts.

"What did you do?!You never said anything about…"Dumbledore turned swiftly to face his irate student.He was surprised to see the reflection of the flames from the fireplace dancing in Harry's eyes.It was fitting.

"The spell went as planned.Just give him time to recuperate."The headmaster floated the injured man to the warmth of his deep blue silk bed linens.Harry was immediately at his lover's side.

"Did you happen to notice that he's a fucking mess?!We need to get him to the hospital wing!Gods he…"

"Silence."Albus breathed tiredly.

"Harry he just needs rest.I swear to you."The elder wizard paced around the large oak bed, resting his drained hands on the ornate footboard.

"We're all exhausted.He'll wake soon enough and when he does, aid him in drinking this."Albus handed Harry a vial of dreamless sleep.

"It'll make him more comfortable.I must attend to my duties now if you are capable of…"

"We'll sit with him."Sirius bit into a sandwich as he entered the room, with Lupin not far behind.

"Well then, I'll bid you good night boys."Dumbledore glanced remorsefully at his charge before hurrying out of the room.

"Harry we've brought you some dinner.Please eat."Remus urged, seating himself on a large black sofa.

"I'm not hungry."Harry didn't bother to look towards the other men.His gaze remained solely on his incapacitated partner.

"You must keep up your strength."Sirius implored, sipping a glass of scotch he had helped himself to from the liquor cabinet in Snape's front lounge.

"Look at him."Harry ran his hand through blood-caked black hair."Look what they've done to him."

Sirius moved from the doorway to the sofa next to Remus.He reached a hand out to pat his godson's shaking digits.

"He knew what it entailed, Harry, and he did it to protect you.Let him have his moment of glory."

Remus presented the sandwich again, this time Harry reluctantly complied.

"Where is everyone?I lost track when we flooed back."He asked through an unhappily full mouth.

Remus gave a chuckle."The twins ran off right away to prepare a battle plan to further test their invincibility. Ron went with us to the kitchen, he's still there.I'd wager we won't see him for days and Hermione is waking all of her Professors so that she can begin her missing work tonight."Harry took notice of the werewolf's hand resting on Sirius's knee.

"Where's Tonks?"He asked curiously.

"She went home."Both men sat up straight, as if caught in some dubious act.

"So what's your plan you know…with…her and…well, you…"Harry shifted nervously.

"What did Snivellus tell you?"Sirius gritted his teeth, downing the remaining scotch.

"Just that you two love sick pups enjoyed a good romp in the…"

"Severus!"Harry threw himself into the arms of his newly awakened lover.Snape twisted from unspoken pain.

"Morning, love," The dark man soothed his younger counterpart.

"How do you feel?Should I call for Madam Pomfrey?Are you hungry?Thirsty?"Harry looked around frantically."I…I have a sandwich."

"Harry please."Snape braced himself on Potter as he stood.

"Escort me to the restroom."Harry stumbled briefly under the weight of the older man.Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm the pain coursing through his body.

"We'll go and alert the headmaster that you've awoken."Lupin quickly ushered a reluctant Sirius out of the large double doors.

Harry wrapped his arm around Snape's waist and guided him the few steps it took to get to the marble bathroom.Severus removed himself silently from Harry's grasp and steadied himself on the counter surrounding the sink.

"Sev, are you alright?"The man simply nodded, as he looked himself in the mirror.He had looked better dead.His skin was gray and pasty and seemed to hang loosely from his face.His bloodshot eyes were sunken far into his head and stale blood crusted his nose, mouth, and hair.

"Stand outside." Harry knew not to protest the tone and quickly exited to the other side of the door.He squeezed his eyes closed while he waited, willing his partner to be ok.Water could be heard running into the sink.Potter listened intently to the sound of Snape moving around the other room.Harry jumped slightly as the bathroom door opened.The young man instinctively supported his frail bonded in his arms when he took a shaky step over the threshold, into the bedroom.They took clumsy steps to the bed, where Snape collapsed onto his pillow.

"Dumbledore wants you to take dreamless sleep.It's from your own stores."Harry pointed to the bottle on the nightstand."He said you'd be more comfortable."

"Come here."Snape weakly pulled the other man down to his chest.Harry's body remained tense, not wanting to hurt his lover.

"Just lie here with me."

"You should take…"Harry gestured again to the vial.

"This mother hen routine is going to soon prove tiresome."Severus squeezed Potter's shoulder."Harry are _you_ alright?"Snape queried.

"Oh, me? I…I'm good…fine…I…"The man stammered nervously.

Severus turned his head to meet his mate's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing…I was just…scared."

The potions master chuckled."Lest you forget we're invincible."He teased.

"You were in pain."Harry chastised.

"I've been in pain a good portion of my life.I assure you that this is not a variation."The man lied.

"That makes me sad for you."Harry's voice was small once again.His features appeared injured.

Snape's eyes softened."You are insufferable.We live in pain Harry.That was the life we were dealt.You simply strive to find something that eases that pain, if only for a moment.I've found that."He finished with a gentle kiss.

Harry relished these moments.He loved his snarky potions master, but it relieved him to have glimpses of a gentler partner.It was seldom that the man was allowed to break the hardened surface.

"I must sleep now."The pained man downed the potion, falling instantly asleep.His bonded was still wrapped in his arms.


	14. Fade Away, Back To You

Authors note: First things first my wonderful Beta has brought it to my attention that I should stick to pegan or christian names I.E. God, Gods, christ. I dont think this is that important in this story for a few reasons...the members of the order are worldly men, Im sure we can assume they've come acrossed all of these. As far as Harry goes, he was raised by muggles and thrown into a wizarding society, I think he'd use both as well.

Authors note 2: This chap contains slash, and VERY little Snape/Harry

Authors note 3: If there is anyone who would like to do a vid or fanart for this story I would LOVE it. My artistic ability ends at writing. Just let me know :)

CH 14 Fade Away…Back To You

"So you mean…tonight? Like…now?" Sirius paced nervously across the green rug on the floor of his guestroom at Hogwarts.

"It's not right Sirius. I must tell her and it has to be now." Lupin placed his hands on his lost spouse's hips and turned him so that he was standing in front of the sitting werewolf.

Black shook his head. "I don't know Moony…I just don't know. There's just no way to tell her that…she's not even your wife. There aren't words. How are you to break the news that you've been married to me all these years? I'm her cousin for Christ sakes…this is bad Remus…really bad." Sirius had broken contact and begun to again walk the room. 

"I know that this will hurt her Padfoot. I can't do it any other way. My place is here with you. Deep down she knows that. I dare say I've not done a stellar job hiding where my love truly lies. I can't keep up this charade, not even for the night. I'll return tonight." Lupin stood and kissed his husband softly. "We'll be as one again Sirius…as it was meant to be."

"At what expense?" Black snapped. "I can't express to you how overjoyed I am to have you back

. You are my heart Remus but you fucked things up. It pains me that she must pay for our indiscretions. If you wanted to wed her you damn well should have voided our bond." Sirius threw his hands in the air in disgust. 

"Is that what you'd wished I'd done?" Remus twisted his hands together nervously, staring down to the floor.

"You know it's not. I just hate how this is going to have to play out." Sirius sat next to his husband. "If you feel it's best to tell her tonight then go. I promise I'll be done causing a scene when you get home." Sirius reached into his pocket and handed Remus a bag of floo powder.

Lupin smiled slightly and traced the side of his bonded's face. "Wait up for me?"

"Always." Sirius promised. Lupin was gone in a blast of green smoke.

Remus sighed as he materialized in the fireplace of the home he shared with Tonks. He found her curled up on the red suede sofa that sat directly in front of him.

"Is everyone alright? Did Snape come around?" She yawned. Her voice was tired.

"They'll all be right as rain with a little rest." Lupin sat at the farthest end of the couch. "Everyone is tucked in for the night…Ron ate his weight when…Sirius…and I took him to the kitchens." The man released an uneasy chuckle.

The pink haired woman stared through her husband. "And what of Black?" Her whisper seemed to remain heavily in the air. Remus tightened his jaw, waves of anxiety flowing through his body. Tonks squeezed the man's hand. "Remus?" Tears began to stream down her young face. Lupin placed his hands on either side of her reddening cheeks. 

"Dora I…" The werewolf searched for words.

"Please? Just say that we're fine. Just tell me that everything is fine." The auror begged.

"I'm so sorry, I can't do that." Lupin shook his head sadly and released the woman. He dug his nails into his knees, wishing he wasn't here, wishing that this wasn't part of his life.

"Why couldn't you have just let him go?" She searched the elder's eyes. "Why did it have to be him?" Tonks choked through sobs.

"Dora I love you, I do…" Lupin blinked away tears. "My heart belongs to him…it always has."

Tonks jumped quickly away from him, standing unsteadily in the middle of their living room. "You know I've always felt as though he's lived with us." She ran her fingertips over their wedding photo on the mantle. "He lives in your heart and soul Remus. I thought for a long time that there was room for me too, yet I'm not surprised that I could not fit." She didn't make eye contact with Lupin. "I believed if I just loved you enough that maybe…" She finally faced her husband. "Why couldn't you love me like you do him? Is it something I…"

"No." Lupin took a hesitant step towards the distraught woman. "I tried Dora. You have to believe me. When I married you I was committed to spending the rest of my existence with you alone, but he's back and I can't force myself to ignore that…he was…Dora he is…" Lupin took a step back. "I've done something horrible to you." Remus hung his head in shame.

"Have you been…have you and he been…" Tanks cried harder.

"No! We…I have been faithful to you Dora…Sirius and I were bonded, which you know. When he was sent away…I couldn't bring myself to…" Lupin paced angrily around the room. He hated himself in this moment. "We're still bonded." He rushed out, closing his eyes briefly to regain his composure.

Tonks' eyes widened frantically. "How could you!?" She screamed. "What did you do with our marriage papers?! How is this possible?!" The enraged woman flung her arms in the air wildly.

"I never submitted them. They're in my personal vault at Gringott's." Lupin's hands squashed the pillow on the back of a chair.

"You joined with me knowing you still belonged to him!" The Metamorphmagus's hair had turned a violent red. "It's all a lie! All of this! None of it is real and you knew it!" Her hand smashed the pictures from the mantle to the floor. Cascades of glass shattered, leaving glimmering pieces of what she believed to be love scattered about the wooden floor. "It's always about Sirius! Remus I wanted it to be about me…" Her voice trailed off as she allowed herself to crumple onto the pile of glass.

"Dora don't you'll hurt yourself." Remus attempted to help her to the chair. 

"Don't touch me." She cried. "You need to leave." She rolled away from Remus, burying her head in her hands.

"Dora…" He tried.

"Right now Remus. You need to leave right now. Go be with him. That is what you wanted."

Lupin spoke no more and left silently through the floo.

"How did it go?" Sirius jumped up abruptly when Lupin reentered their bedroom.

"As well as can be expected I think." Lupin shook the remaining tears from his eyes. Sirius softly wrapped his arms around his partner.

"Did you make the right choice?" The dark man comforted his husband.

Lupin allowed himself to be held. "Your heart is my home." He sighed. "I shouldn't have done that to her Sirius."

"You can't take it back. You can only try to make amends." Black coaxed Lupin into bed, muttering a spell to transfigure his robes into nightclothes. 

"Lets go to sleep. Everything will seem better in the morning light." Sirius still held Lupin close to him as he climbed into his side of the bed. 

"I can't believe you're here to stay." Sirius mused into the darkness. "We're back." Remus breathed into his husband's hair. They slept well that night, back in the bed of their beloved.

"Remus, might I have a word." Lupin awoke to the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He could not read the emotion behind it. He moved Sirius's arm from his chest and sat up sleepily.

"What is it headmaster?" The man was becoming alarmed. Why was Albus in their private quarters? Black had opened his eyes and sat up next to his mate.

"Tonks is in my office." He stated sadly. "She knows that as a werewolf you needed another signature to retain a vault at Gringott's and she seems to think that that signature came from me." 

Sirius grumbled and rubbed his eyes. The color drained from Remus's face. "She wants into the vault for the marriage papers." Lupin frowned, looking from his husband to Dumbledore.

"The marriage papers that you never filed?" Albus chastised, seating himself on the edge of the large bed next to Remus.

"You know?" Sirius coughed.

"Young man I know everything." The headmaster waved him away. "Don't mistake that for me approving of everything. Remus if you can't see her right now then the person who signed for your vault needs to take her there." He eyed Sirius suspiciously.

"Don't play dumb professor. As you said you know everything, which means you've meddled enough to know that it is my signature on that vault." Sirius stood and paced to the wardrobe, pulling out his dark robes for the day. He took note of the shamed expression on his lover's face. "I'll take her Moony. I have been exonerated by the ministry after all. It'll be nice to walk around the city on two legs."

"Are you sure?" Lupin almost whimpered.

"I am. Albus if you would make sure that she is agreeable, I'll be to your office in a few moments."

"She's waiting for you." Dumbledore strode towards the door. "Remus, do try not to alienate anymore of my Order would you? I also feel that congratulations are in order. I'm glad that you've been reunited with your soul mate, even if I don't like the circumstances surrounding it." The old man exited the room, leaving two men staring at each other in disbelief.

"Are you positive that you want to do this?" Lupin said, standing in front of Sirius. He ran his hands down his partner's chest, smoothing out his robes.

"You can't very well do it and I should talk to her." Sirius glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "I'll see you later. Check on Harry for me would you?" Sirius asked with his hand on the doorknob.

"I will, though I hate to bother him and Snape." Lupin laughed at the memory of being a newlywed.

"We get to relive that phase." Sirius smiled broadly. "He won't mind if you interrupt him…it's only Severus."

"Get going Black." Lupin shooed him out of the room. "You must learn to tolerate him. I swear we're not schoolboys any longer." Remus yelled down the hall after his retreating mate.

Sirius found Tonks sitting alone in Honeydukes. "So it was you who signed for the vault?" She asked before turning around.

"Many years ago. You weren't even out of diapers." The Man sat down on a creaky barstool next to his cousin. "If you don't wish to go through his things I could get them and bring them to you."

"No. I never knew about this vault. I want to know if he's lied about anything other than you." She snapped, taking a large swig out of a fire whiskey bottle, she gestured for Sirius to partake.

"It's a little early in the morning for me, love." He shook his head and glanced at his watch.

Tonks spun around and stood up, leaving the bottle on the bar. "You're probably right. I'm sure you had an exhausting night." She beckoned him to follow her.

"Dora…we didn't. You can banish those thoughts right now. I'll not hear another word of it." Sirius followed her out to the empty street.

"When was the last time?" Tonks stopped abruptly.

"A few years ago. When I first escaped…he didn't know how to handle it. Nothing happened the first year I was out. We had one night a few months before I died…before that it had been fourteen years." Sirius made a cross over his heart.

"Swear on Harry." Tonks tilted her head the side. Her posturing made it painfully obvious that she had taken more then the one drink of fire whiskey.

"I swear on Harry." Black nodded.

"And you didn't know that the bond wasn't…" She squeezed her eyes closed, willing her tears not to fall.

"Dora, I thought long ago that my bond to Remus had been voided. I'd no idea that we were still legally wed."

"That bastard." Tonks shook her head and began walking down the street.

"He made a mistake. I won't take that away from you, but I truly believe that his intentions were never to hurt you."

"Well he has and you…you're my family Sirius. It makes it worse."

"I know it does." He pulled the reluctant woman into an embrace. "I won't side with him. What he's done…no one would blame you if you never forgave him. Just try and remember he loves you Dora. His main concern has been your feelings."

"His main concern is you." She corrected.

"I don't think that's true."

"It is. But you know what? I've always known that you came first and if I really think on it, I want you to have him. I wish I could want badness for him…and given the chance I'd still throw a few hexes his way but, in the end, I want Remus to be happy and if it has to be someone else who gives him that…so be it." Tears had claimed her once more and she clung to the strong frame of her cousin. "Take care of him?" She questioned between sobs.

"I promise." He rubbed her back, feeling the utmost sympathy towards her. "Shall we go? Remus has plenty of family treasures in his vault. I think you've earned your pick." Tonks grinned slightly before both of them apperated to Diagon Alley.

Sirius hugged his cousin once more as he prepared to leave through the floo in her home. He was amazed that she had declined to take possession of any of the valuables in the Lupin vault. She had instead picked up only the parchment that would have wed her and Remus. They were at Gringott's less than five minutes.

"What will you do with them?" He tapped the papers that Tonks held tightly in her fist. She threw them in the fireplace. 

"Incendio." She hushed under her breath. Small flames erupted, engulfing her past. 

"It's better that way." Tonks cried. Sirius took notice that her hair had reverted to a dull brown. 

"I don't want any of his things here." She gazed remorsefully around the living room. "You can tell him it's all gone. I donated all of his belongings to St. Mungo's this morning."

Sirius cracked a smirk. "Good on you, Dora." He squeezed her shoulder. "You'll have to talk to him eventually. You have the house and…"

"I know." She sighed. "But it'll be on my terms, not his, and he owes me. I figure if he gets you, I get all of this."

"I should probably get going." Sirius took a few steps towards the fireplace.

"Back to him?" She her voice cracked.

"Actually, I was going to intrude on the love nest Snape has set up with my godson." He chuckled.

"Very well…Sirius…" Tonks stopped him before he threw down the floo powder. 

"Thank you for going with me."

"Don't mention it Dora. It was the least I could do. If you need anything you can owl me at the school."

"Thank you Sirius." She smiled and clasped her hand in the man's.

"No thank you for not ripping me a new one. It would have been far beyond justified."

"Just…protect him. That's all I ask…well that and if you ever catch me sending minor curses his way, you let me be."

"Agreed." Sirius vanished through the fireplace, leaving the young woman to begin to build a new life.

"I don't see any new appendages, so I'd wager it went ok?" Sirius could tell that Remus had bustled about the rooms nervously the whole time he had been gone. The heavy oak furniture had been rearranged and the color scheme had been changed from brown and green to red and black. "I checked on Harry. They're spending the day in their quarters and I promised they'd remain uninterrupted, so you'll have to find other ways of occupying your time." Lupin placed the dust rag on the mantle and stared deeply into his lover's eyes. 

"How is she?"

"Good or Bad news?" Black ran his fingertips down the side of his mates face.

"Bad first, I think." Fear flashed across Lupin's face.

"You have no more stuff. It's been donated to the hospital." A smirk played about Sirius's lips.

"No stuff? All of it's gone?"

"Every last bit. She didn't want to be reminded I'd guess."

"Fair enough…what's the good news?" 

"She's going to be fine. I imagine a few minor curses are in your future but, all in all, she's going to make it through…she's given you to me." Black leaned in softly meeting his lips with his partners. The kiss played out gently, both men hesitant at the speed of things. 

"Do you think we should? Is it too soon?" Sirius backed away, allowing the other man room to think.

"I've wanted you so badly Padfoot. It may be soon, but we're both free men now." Lupin's voice was released in husky waves as he trailed his hands down the sides of Sirius's body.

"You've no idea how long I've waited to hear those words spoken from you." This time Sirius allowed his lips to crush his bonded's. His rough hands twisted into Lupin's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. For his part, Remus lifted his husband, placing him tenderly on the plush down comforter on the bed. Their fingers searched wildly for skin on skin contact.

"I want you to top me." Remus growled, flipping their bodies over. "I need to feel you Padfoot." Remus grabbed at their robes, wanting to see his husband.

"Patesco Viscus." Sirius whispered and their clothes disappeared. 

"Do you really think you should be vanishing the only robes I own?" The werewolf smiled and guided Sirius's lips back to his own.

"You're beautiful…just as gorgeous as I remember." Black let his eyes wander about the naked form of the man that he loved. "Remus, I do love you so." The Animagus breathed heavily. Remus groaned when he felt hard flesh throb against his thigh.

"Sirius, I've seen you in every dream. I've felt you with every breath I've taken in the last twenty-five years. I wondered for many years if you had been just a fantasy, but here you are…once again my reality." Remus closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of his husband's body weighing on top of him. He snaked his hand down, guiding Sirius to his entrance. 

"Madesco." He whispered a lubrication spell.

"Gods, Moony." Sirius moaned as he pushed himself slowly inside of his lover, his hands roamed over a hard chest. Sirius's body was beginning to remember this dance, remember the feeling of being with his greatest love.

"That's absolutely wonderful." Lupin's head thrashed against the pillow as Sirius began to thrust. "Merlin, I'd forgotten…Christ Sirius…" His lungs ached for air that he could not find. His body scorched with true pleasure.

Sirius kept his eyes trained on his partner, not wanting to miss a moment. He found that he didn't even have need for thought. Their bodies and beings worked as one, creating the perfect rhythm, a rhythm that they had perfected ages before. Lupin came quickly, spilling himself on his stomach, the friction from Sirius moving on top of him proved more than enough. Sirius all but howled as he let go. He collapsed onto his spouse, softly dropping kisses over flushed cheeks. 

"You're amazing, I'll never release you again Moony. I'll not make the same mistake twice." 

"I'll never allow it." Lupin reassured him, content to remain entangled with his husband. The thought brought a grin to his sated face…his husband. 

"What do you suppose everyone is doing today?" Harry hummed into Snape's neck. The two had not found time to make it out of their bed that day.

"I don't trouble myself with such wonderings." Severus kissed the young man softly. "If they're wise at all they've spent their day the same as us." He shot his eyes towards the heap of sheet that they were twisted up in.

"What would everyone think if they new that the great Severus Snape was happy to spend a day cuddling in bed?" Harry joked, snuggling closed to the Potions Master.

"If you wish to see your future, they'll never be the wiser." Snape sneered, secretly overjoyed to have Harry resting comfortably in his arms. 


	15. What I Don't Know

Ch 15 What I Don't Know

Ch 15 What I Don't Know

Authors note: Ok so this is when the story goes way AU. It throws everything we know about Snape's family out. (does not follow HBP at all) I hope you still like it. I wanted to bring some dimension to his family. Tell me how you think it works out.

"Sev, what happens when we marry?" The young man dropped his book on the floor and threw his head against the sofa, thoroughly tired of studying.

"What ever do you mean?" Snape grunted, irritated at the mistreatment of the book

"What's the deal with the name thing? Do I keep mine? Do I take yours?" Harry began fumbling with an assortment of knick-knacks on the coffee table.

"Mine." The man growled, his eyes never leaving the pages of the old potions manual he grasped tightly in his hands. "Harry its Saturday. Go find your friends. Leave me to my thoughts." Harry could tell he'd done something wrong. From the stone-hard expression on his Professor's face, he could tell that this was not the time to discuss it.

"You're right I should go check on them." Potter hurried out of their quarters, once again confused by something it seemed like he should already know.

"Oy! That hurts like…fuck." George lay haphazardly sprawled out of the frosted Quiditch pitch. The twin grasped the handle of a large blade and yanked roughly. His breath was heavy and, for the few moments, he curled into a fetal position.

"You alright, mate?" Fred mocked the concept of concern.

George slowly pulled himself into a stand, pain carved onto his face.

"Take note that I do not endorse gaping chest wounds. Invincible or no…it hurts a lot."

"Merlin's ghost! You'd have thought that the clink would have taken some of the bitch out of you." Fred joked as he wiped down their blood soaked swords.

"No, you know what? That's wrong!" George pointed his finger at his brother. "You got yours in the gut. You put mine through my sternum…and besides, I see that tear you were trying to hide. Now who's the bitch, bro?" He laughed defiantly.

"Have you seen our young Mr. Potter out and about since we got back?" Fred choked, trying desperately to change the subject.

George shook his head, allowing the matter not pass. "Nor Lupin and Sirius"

"I simply don't know how they're doing it. I can barely bring myself to go inside since we returned." Hermione interrupted the boys as she walked up from behind them.

"Have either of you seen Ron? He told me to meet him out here." The girl visually scanned the field and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm…Here! I'm here!" The orange haired man rushed up to the three Gryffindor's. "Guess…what…I…heard…" Ron sputtered as he gasped for air.

"What is it, mate?" Fred smacked his brother on the back, only serving to worsen his lack of oxygen.

"Lupin…Tonks…Not…to…gether…Sirius…" The boy's face turned a deep scarlet before he fell hard to the ground.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes." Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have work to make up. I do not have time for this!"

"What was he going on about?" George questioned, putting their swords back in a case.

"Tonks and Lupin splitting and then something about Sirius." The young woman's face throbbed with confusion.

"What about Sirius?" Harry smiled at his friends as he joined the group.

"What happened to Ron?" He inquired casually.

"We were wondering about our savior." Fred shoved the younger man slightly. "The loon just ran up here, started spouting off about Tonks, Lupin and Sirius and then…" He gestured to his still unconscious brother.

"Sirius and Lupin?" George suggested, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to Ron.

"They have known each other for ages." Hermione pondered, following Harry and Fred to the ground. The four of them had arranged themselves in a circle around the younger Weasley.

"Nah, I don't picture Sirius the type." Fred dismissed the speculation.

"The type to what?" A mischievous grin crept on to Harry's face.

Fred almost looked offended. "The type to be with anyone. Bullocks Harry, do you think I grew up muggle? None of those prejudices carry over here."

"No it's true." Ron defended weakly as he sat upright. "I heard Moody telling Dumbledore in the kitchen. So, I went and asked Hagrid and he got all flustered and started blabbering about the breeding cycles of thestrals."

"So Lupin left Tonks for Sirius?" Hermione's voice dripped with contempt and resentment. "I have to go." She jumped up quickly and gestured to the castle.

"Go where?" Harry shrugged.

"To go see her." The woman grunted irritably and stomped briskly up the hill.

"Men!" She screamed as her parting outburst.

"Did you hear anything mate?" Ron questioned, dusting dirt and leaves off of his robes.

Harry was uneasy. He ran his hand through his mop of black hair. "Well, since Ron's told you anyway, I don't see the harm…Sirius and Lupin are together. A long time ago they were bonded and I guess they just found each other again." Harry watched them closely for a reaction.

"Sweet, maybe I can catch Tonks on the rebound." Fred puffed out his chest. Ron sighed embarrassingly at his brother.

"Somehow, I don't think she's going to feel like dating right about now." Ron shook his head.

"Think they've carried it on the whole time he was at Grimwald place?" Fred accused, pushing himself off of the cold grass.

"Rubbish." Harry stifled.

"Sirius would never do that. Tonks is his cousin and he loves her. He would have never purposely taken her husband." Harry stood with a shiver. He hadn't noticed the harsh December chill in the air.

"So they were married?" Ron's teeth chattered.

"Yeah, for three years. We should start heading in." Harry answered, rubbing his arms vigorously.

"It's bloody freezing." Fred looked around as if some unforeseen crowd would agree with him.

"They never tell us anything. You ever notice that? The Order wants us to fight this war, but every week they hand us another deep dark secret." Ron complained, tightening his custom Weasley jumper around his chest.

"They have their reasons." George assured them. "Imagine what we won't tell our children."

Ron's eyes widened. "Valid point." He nervously wrung his hands together.

"Harry, how is Snape?" There was sympathy in Fred's voice as they all started up towards the castle.

The resolve faltered in Harry's eyes. "Tired mostly." He grinned sadly. The frigidness of the air seemed to penetrate even his teeth. "Dumbledore says he'll regain his strength in a week or two."

"Bugger, the fallout from that spell lasts weeks?" Ron said, tripping over his own feet.

"It should. Grindelwald created that spell to detect Muggle parentage in his followers. It traces the magic on your soul." Fred smiled at the fact that he had possessed useful knowledge.

"One thing can be said for our very own Adolph. He was nothing if not thorough." Fred joked, patting his friend's back.

"Our Professor will be back, spreading his own brand of contempt for all things student in no time, you'll see."

"I know." Harry opened the large double doors into the side of the large building. "It's just that this war has taken his youth and his life. I hate to see him still suffering.

"Shouldn't he bounce back quickly? We're invincible." Ron wondered.

Both twins stopped abruptly.

"We need to add a disclaimer to that mate." Fred urged.

"Immortal, yes. Invincible…well we sure as hell can still feel severe pain."

"Trust us." George emphasized.

"Porcine Root." He grinned at the fat lady. She didn't acknowledge the boys as she swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common room. There were only a few students loitering. Harry threw himself into a large red chair.

"Dumbledore said it would take someone who wasn't mystically inclined months to return to their full self, if they came back at all. Of course, they failed to mention all of this when they gave me the description of the spell."

"Who's teaching Potion's while he's out?" Ron shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Wait who's teaching any of our classes?" He looked at Harry bewildered.

"Sirius got the DADA post. Tonks is taking the Charms post and Lupin is covering Potions until Severus is well." Harry seemed like the mention of those particular names made him nervous. He picked at a stray thread in his robes.

"Won't he recover faster in his natural habitat? You know, dungeons and darkness?"

"Very funny, Ron," Harry kicked him playfully in the shin,

"No Snape for weeks!" Ron allowed the smile to spread foolishly over his face until he took notice of the pained expression Harry was exhibiting.

"Sorry mate." His gaze fell to the ground. "I forgot…I'm a wanker."

"No, don't worry about it." Harry threw a pillow at the redhead. "I know what Professor Snape is like. I don't think that I even like him but, he's not Severus Snape…well…they are a lot alike but…it's different. He's sweet." Harry finished shyly.

"Yeah, for sure, in that dark magic, instant death sort of way." Fred tried to lighten the mood. "So what's the plan for you two crazy kids?"

Harry stood lazily. "Well the terms of our bond are pretty clear, eternity. So…we're pretty much going to do that." Potter smiled broadly.

"I still cannot believe that you're bonded to Snape…" Ron shuddered. "I can't even start to comprehend how you're in love with him…not that I don't fully support it." He ended hastily.

"Oh, it gets better." Harry shuffled his feet nervously as he paced in front of the large fire place. "We've decided…that is to say…I asked him…to marry me." The twins jaws dropped in unison and Ron blinked rapidly.

"But that's so…so…voluntary." George protested, his eyes still budging out of his sockets.

"Yeah, and you're choosing to do it." Three sets of ashamed eyes fell upon Ron. "What? This is Snape we're talking about. Our friend is marrying Severus Snape…remember the Potions Master?" Ron sat as close to the edge of the couch as possible.

"I want to do it. C'mon you guys. You must have known. I know I didn't hide it that well." Harry bit a chocolate from in half.

"If you mean that you didn't hide your blinding hatred then yeah, you're right we noticed it." George shrugged.

"I knew it." Fred offered. He had sprawled out in a large chair and was staring at the ceiling. His brother's expressions adamantly conveyed their doubt.

"I did. No one hates someone that much for no good reason. I thought you probably fancied him and were embarrassed about it. Snape isn't known for being a looker…though I can see where you would find him attractive. It's that voice." Fred had wondered into a dream world.

"What?" He shot at his twin. "The man has a sexy voice."

"I know, right?" Harry eagerly agreed.

"So when will you…" Ron's face seemed to turn green. "I can't even say it. You'll be Harry Snape and that sounds dirty…this is all bad."

Potter plopped down next to his schoolmate. "We were going to do it soon, but we've decided to wait until after I graduate and yes it does sound dirty. That's why I want it to be Harry Potter-Snape." Confusion slipped into Harry's eyes. "Can one of you explain the whole name thing to me? I got the impression that he really didn't want to talk about it"

"He probably forgets that you were raised Muggle." George explained. Harry could tell that he had gone into business mode.

"It's a money thing and a title thing." George made himself comfortable as he began to explain. "In a marriage between a man and a woman our customs are the same but when the partners are of the same gender it gets a wee bit trickier. Who ever has more money or a higher title gives their last name to the other, like a gift. The Snape line is prominent and very well off and our Sevi is the heir, let alone the fact that he's a potions master. You never had a chance." George smirked.

"I'd imagine that he got a bit testy about it when you spoke to him because it is customary for you to know all of this. In simpler words, you should be appreciative that he would even except you."

Harry shook his head in bewilderment. "We really do live in the middle-ages."

"Yeah, but with way cooler perks…we can do magic." Fred countered "Not that any of that matter's anyway. He doesn't claim his parentage. At least when he's not being a Death Eater, he doesn't."

"Huh?" Harry felt as if his brain was going to implode.

"His family is rife with Death Eaters. His two younger brother's follow Voldemort and his Father has been with him since their school days. He has an older sister. As the oldest son he has access to their fortune, but Mum says he refuses it." Fred sighed as if his explanation had been heavy labor.

"His sister is older?" Harry chose this as a place to start with his endless questions.

"Atheena. She went to school with our dad. He said she was nothing like the rest. She doesn't even live in the wizarding world. She's a muggle artist in America, left right after graduation." Ron enjoyed being able to contribute to the conversation.

"Are is brothers…" Harry stopped.

"Exactly like him? Much worse."

Harry gulped loudly. "Do I ever have to meet them?"

Fred, George and Ron exchanged glances.

"What?" Harry was alarmed. "What?"

"Before you're allowed to wed someone of a lower station you have to get a signature from a senior member of your line. If there aren't any, someone at the ministry can do it but in this case…"

"He wouldn't. Would he? I mean if they are all Death Eaters then…" Harry was in a panic.

"Ever been to America?" Fred and George grinned. Ron lowered his head into his hands.

"How do you feel?" Harry whispered as he gently seated himself on the pillow-top bed.

"Delightful." Snape growled, his black eyes burned at the question. "Cant you see that this room is just fool of joyful experiences?" He gestured around the only scenery he had taken in for days. "Though, now that you're here…it could be."

Harry noted the velvet tone in his lover's voice. "Sev." He protested as Snape pulled him into a kiss. Those lips. Harry could live forever in those lips. He could loose himself in the need he felt whenever he tasted those lips. His sharp intake of breath brought him back to his senses just in time to feel Severus's hand travel up the inside of his thigh.

"You need to be resting." Harry barley removed his mouth from the darker man's.

"Do shut up." Snape purred. To Harry's surprise Sev flipped him onto his back and was towering over him. "I'm not as weak as the officious old man thinks me to be."

His mouth crushed Harry's once more. Harry couldn't comprehend how his clothes were disappearing. He had long since lost control of his body and had instead decided to give in to in completely. Harry allowed his fingers to trail down the muscled frame of the man on top of him. He mused he had never felt anything softer than the milky flesh at his disposal. The student caressed his kneecap against his partner's groin. A loud groan resonated in Harry's ears, as he pressed harder into stiff flesh. His hands were held above his head and Snape was dropping hungry kisses on his face and chest. "Inside." The professor commanded.

Harry's hips bucked without provocation. "Now." He answered.

"Madesco." Snape hushed the common lubrication spell.

The pain of the intrusion lasted only seconds, turning to great pleasure. "I've waited for this…for what's mine." Snape's voice slid over Harry's skin like silk. He lost all thought as he committed himself to their rhythmic lovemaking.

Comfortable silence had taken over the air as Harry snuggled into the other man. Sweat had given way to cool skin and day had turned to night. Harry listened intently to the beating of Snape's heart and the pattern of his slowing breath. His hands lazily skated trough midnight locks of hair.

"I need to ask you something." Harry hummed with contentment.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you will still have work to do in potions. Though, I'm sure you could work out some kind of extra credit." Severus smiled at his bonded.

"No." Harry laughed. "Today I heard something about marriage traditions…and your family." He felt the man tense. "Is it true that we'll have to go see your sister?"

"Go to sleep." Snape tried.

"Severus." Harry would have none of it.

Snape sat up abruptly. "Yes, we'll have to go see Atheena before I'll be allowed to participate in a marriage. Its ancient blood magic put forth by frustrating old men."

Harry thought he could just make out the grinding of teeth. He placed his hand on the small of Snape's back.

"So, it can be her. It doesn't have to be…"

"I don't have anything else." Snape snapped. "I haven't for a long time." His expression was cold.

"The twins said that they were all Death Eaters."

It was a few moments before Severus responded. "They are…and now that I'm not…well, I don't think that we'll be having tea anytime soon." Snape was unhappy. It was coming off of him in waves.

"And if they knew that you were marrying me of all people…" Harry was pleasantly surprised to hear hardy laughter from his mate.

"They know we bonded." His face turned quickly back to resolve. "You needn't worry about them Harry…not while I'm around." He squeezed Potter's hand. "My father and brothers are dark wizards. Only one of them has enough wits about him to be a real threat but, I'll not expose you to that."

Harry positioned himself so that he was sitting in Severus's lap, facing him. "What are their names?"

Snape wrapped his arms around his bonded waist and drew in a deep breath. "My father's name in Theolonus and my brothers are Corvus and Marius."

"What of your mother?" Harry cooed, running his hands through Snape's hair.

Severus closed his eyes and stretched his neck. "She died giving birth to Marius…should have known it was a sign of things to come." He rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

"How old were you?"

"12. I was in my second year. My father had always followed the Dark Lord but, my mother did not abide by his politics. With her gone, he was free to devote all of his time to the war." Snape was still bitter.

"What was her name?" The young man asked softly, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

"Hydra." A weak grin crept onto Snape's face.

"The snake." Harry declared.

Severus smiled fondly.

"What? I pay attention in some classes."

"Surely. Who was Corvus?" Snape loved that just talking to Potter erased all of his tension.

"Wait…um it…bugger…the crow! It's perched almost on top of Hydra…why did they name her after a snake? Is it some weird Slytherin thing?" Harry tipped his head to the side in a very childlike manner.

Snape mentally cursed his family. "It was a Slytherin thing. Her family has always been sorted into that house." He braced himself for the question he knew was coming.

"Who was her family?" Snape knew that this innocence would end as soon as he heard the answer."

"Mfrry." The man mumbled quickly.

"What? What did you say?" It was Harry's turn to tense.

"Malfoy. My mother's brother is Lucius's father." Severus readied himself.

"What!" The man mused that the yell was surely heard throughout the castle. "So, when I marry you Draco will be my…my…we'll be sort of related! He'll be my something!"

"Lower your voice." Snape ordered, pulling them both into a lying position. "He'll be your second cousin by marriage. It doesn't mean a thing." He ended further argument with a heavy kiss.

Harry pulled back in a few moments. "When will we go? I mean do you want me to…"

"Harry." Severus embraced Potter tightly. "Of course I want you to go with me. I've already sent her an owl to expect us. I was going to tell you when it was sooner to the time that we have to leave."

"Will she like me? What is she like? Tell me about her?" Harry's words flew quickly out of his mouth. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Atheena is a gentle soul, like our mother. She lives in San Francisco where she teaches at a Muggle school."

"Does she still use magic?"

Snape buried his face in his lover's hair. "In her own home; She never comes into our world."

"When will we go? When did you last see her? And again will she like me?"

"Git, everyone adores you. I haven't seen her in ten years and we must go soon. Because she denies the magical world my father could have her stripped of our lineage. She'll still have her power, but she would no longer be able to approve this marriage. He doesn't know about the marriage yet, but I must file the papers before I go to get her signature. Once I do that he'll know in a matter of hours." Snape finished.

"When will you feel up to it?" Harry asked.

Snape snarled seductively. "Why don't you help me build up my strength tonight and we'll Apparate first thing in the morning." His lips pounded Harry's as his hand trailed below Potter's waistband.

"If you insist." Harry grinned.


	16. The New World

I want to take a few moments to appeal to all of my slash readers

I want to take a few moments to appeal to all of my slash readers. I'd like all of you to be aware of two things that are going on in our world please take a second to visit these two sites **www. godhatesfags. com/written/fliers/20080324six-dead-iowa-shooter. pdf** feel free to browse this site and see what all these 'Christians' are up too. This flier was handed out in responce to a father beating his wife and children to death and then killing himself...no one in the family was gay. None of the children were older then like 10.

And please go to and type in Sally Kern.

Ok that's my rant. If it offended you…I don't know why you're reading slash. Thanks for the support everyone! 

Oh sorry one more note- Athenian Grace, you have reviewed so much. I look forward to it! And as always I appreciate anyone who takes time to review!…Now on with the story…

Chapter 16 The New World

"You can't wear that." Harry frowned as he exited the washroom. His outfit consisted of faded, dirty looking jeans, brown dress shoes, a deep burgundy sweater and a brown corduroy jacket. "You'll look ridiculous walking around muggle America in your robes."

"You look ridiculous." Snape lied. He momentarily entertained the idea of stripping Harry and returning to their bed. Severus glanced into the full length mirror that hung inside of his wardrobe. "This will have to do. I don't own any of that mediocre attire muggles pride themselves on."

Harry ran gelled fingers through his hair. "I have some stuff you can transfigure to fit."

"No." Was the man's simple reply.

"You don't have a choice." Potter shook his head. "You can't wear your robes. It's not Halloween." He dismissed the argument and began to rummage through his closet, returning with an armful of clothes. "Just put these on. I promise that you'll be fine." He smiled gently.

The Professor grumbled an ill-received retort, took the clothes, and vanished into the bathroom. It was a few moments before Snape returned. Harry was impressed. His dark denim jeans hung nicely from his hips. The black and silver striped shirt fit him perfectly, its vertical lines complemented the tailor fit of his black leather jacket. The look was topped off with a sleek ponytail and black boots.

"I loathe this." Sev shifted uncomfortably.

"You look stunning." Harry wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "Are you ready for this?"

"I scarcely believe that I am." Snape rested his chin atop Harry's head.

"I'm here with you." Harry whispered.

"Promise?" Snape searched for comfort, even if it felt against his nature.

"Let's go." Were the last words spoken before they found themselves surrounded by whirling and falling sensations. (Maybe before they were overwhelmed by the sensation that they were falling in to a tornado.) They stopped suddenly. "We're here." Harry reassured his lover. They stood outside of a slender, three-story, brick apartment building. They soon realized that they had landed on a rather busy sidewalk. People pushed past them roughly, dropping statements of resentment as they went.

"You sure as hell are." A gruff voice was issued from a kind looking woman that was perched on the front stoop. She had spiked hair and square rimmed glasses. Her facial features were unrefined, yet friendly. Harry chuckled at the fact that her outfit resembled Snape's.

"She should have given you a better…landing spot or whatever. I'm Rachel." She extended her hand towards the men. "You must be Severus and Harry." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and raised his nose.

"I'm sorry. I'm Atheena's partner. I'm…she…shit." The woman nervously lit a cigarette. "She'll be back soon. We didn't have bacon for breakfast." The potions master gave her no slack.

"I'm Harry." The man shook her hand tightly. "Don't pay attention to him, it's all the time in the dungeons…do you mind if I…" He gestured towards her smoke.

"Oh, go ahead…here." Rachel handed Harry a cigarette and a lighter. Potter drew the smoke into his lungs lavishly. "I didn't know if you all did that." She signaled for them to follow her up some stairs.

"The better of us don't. It's just something I need from time to time." Harry trailed behind her.

"I know the feeling. Sometimes I think I'll explode if I don't have one…here we are." Rachel opened the door to a large loft. Its open design held incredibly unmatched furniture and various amounts of clutter on the walls and many tables. Each wall was painted a different vibrant color. "Can I get you some coffee?" Severus eyed her apprehensively.

"It's a muggle drink. If you've never had it, you probably won't like it." Harry answered.

"Fuck. Sorry, I forgot you guys are into the whole British thing…tea then?" Harry wished he could find a way to make the woman less nervous.

"Yes. Thank you." Harry elbowed his silent bonded as hard as he could.

"Please." Severus scoffed.

"Did you make good time?" A soft voice interrupted them from the doorway they had just passed through. A small woman with tan skin and long curly black hair smiled. Her purple and orange paisley print skirt flowed to her knees. She wore an orange tank-top and several pieces of turquoise jewelry.

"Sevi." Her smile grew wider as she closed the distance between them. "You do clean up well." The woman tightly embraced her brother, burying her face in his broad chest. Harry stepped away. Severus wrapped his arms fiercely around his older sister. He wanted to remember this moment exactly the way that it was, the feel of his sister beside him, the earthy smell of her shampoo, the sound of her softly crying.

"It's great to see you." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"You look lovely." He squeezed her impossibly tighter. They stood that way for several minutes before Atheena jumped away and rolled her brother's shirtsleeve up, revealing his forearm.

"It's gone." Her eyes gaped in amazement. She ran her hand over the spot where Voldemort's mark had previously marred flesh. "After all of these years…" Atheena was at a loss for words.

"It was gone when I was…revived." Severus rolled his sleeve down.

"I hate this." The woman held her brother's hand. "I hate that you died. I hate that it was him who killed you. I hate that we've lost all of these years." She turned suddenly to Harry. "Come here." Atheena pulled him into a strong hug. "It's so great to meet you and I'm being a complete ass…I'm Atheena."

"Harry," He laughed patting her on the back. "And it's ok. This all must be a little much for you."

"Atheena, I do hate to rush you but…" Snape withdrew an envelope from his jacket. "He could figure it out at any moment. If you wouldn't mind we really must attend to this."

"Oh, Christ of course." She ran to a bookshelf and returned with her wand. "I just sign it right? You'll both be good to go then?" Atheena swept stacks of paper off of the table to make room for the parchment.

"That's it." The woman quickly kissed Snape's cheek, then Harry's and signed her name. She then handed the paper back to Severus.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She squealed. "Rach, my baby brother is getting married." Atheena entwined her arm around the waist of her partner. "I never thought anyone would see this day. Harry, I wish you could have seen him when he was younger. He wouldn't talk to anyone, let alone have a relationship with him. How'd you do it?

"It was me or hell so…" Harry grinned. Snape gently rubbed his back as if to express that it was so much more than that.

"Oh, and the old man must be losing it! Harry Potter, a Snape! Voldemort has to just be livid." A sincere smile swept across Atheena's beautiful face.

Snape scowled. "You have to get him to lighten up." She laughed at her morose sibling.

"Not bloody likely." Harry returned the joke and the man's frown grew more severe.

"So, let me get a look at you." Atheena assessed her soon to be brother in law. "_The_ Harry Potter. He's a cutie isn't he?" She looked to Rachel.

"Mmm-hmm, very British chic. Harry, do you know your way around the kitchen? I could use some help with breakfast."

"Oh, sure," Harry gratefully followed her out of the room.

"Jesus, I can't even believe that you're here." Atheena gestured them to the sofa. "When I got your letter…well I don't know how I felt. I thought all of these years that you were just like them, evil. And all this time you weren't even a Death Eater. I knew you were a good man." She placed her hand on his knee.

"I wasn't." He whispered. "I may not have been loyal to Voldemort after a certain point, but I was still a Death Eater. I've still done terrible things." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"For the greater good." She huffed at her brother. "I remember a young man telling me that wars are not won with single battles. You've always fought your battles Severus. You won when you could and lost when the situation called for it, but you will win this war…and now that you have that new arm candy…" Both Snape's burst into laughter. "Really, Sev, he's as old as some of my students." Her voice was nonjudgmental.

"He is one of my students, a disruptive one at that." He chuckled at the thought.

"He makes you happy though? He's the one? Really the age difference doesn't matter when you think about it. When he's 100 you'll only be 120." She tried to joke.

"He does make me happy and I believe that he is the one for me. For the first time in my life I feel like I can breath. When he's with me, I'm at peace." Sev smiled.

"That's all I ever wanted for you." Atheena thanked a higher power for allowing her brother some happiness.

"So, who's this Rachel?"

"Damn, it has been a long time baby brother. We've been together for just about ten years. She's great…she's my one."

Snape switched to a serious expression. "We need to talk about what happens when they find out that you've done this for me." He leaned towards his sister.

"Don't worry about me Sev. I'm still a witch and if I remember correctly I was a bit more talented than you."

"You most certainly were not." He was offended.

"Relax, I have wards around the house. They can't find it unless Rachel and I tell them where it is. I'm still his daughter he wouldn't…"

"He would and you need to be prepared. I'm marrying the man that is to kill his lord, you're allowing that."

"It's time for new blood." Atheena dismissed.

"Atheena please!" Snape begged.

"No. Can't we just have a good time while you're here. I have two immortal wizards looking out for me and when you're gone, I can Apparate us to you if I smell trouble. It's too late for you to worry about my safety after all these years." She finished.

"I owled the marriage registration papers before we left Hogwarts. The ministry already has them, which means Voldemort…and our father and brothers have been made aware."

"Don't you need to hand in that permission slip thingy before they get it all figured out?"

"No." He countered sadly. "Once he strips you of our lineage, your wand won't allow you to sign for the Snape line. You've signed it. No one can invalidate it."

"Well then, Sev, we're all set." Her eyes fell to the floor. "Will I know it? I mean when he does it, will I know? Will it hurt?" Snape thought he could make out slight fear etched into his sister's face.

"No, you'll get a letter saying that you no longer are a part of the lineage and there for hold no claim on the estate…that's not what you have to worry about…" Severus found himself cut off.

"Theena one of those damn owls is perched on the balcony again!" Rachel called from the kitchen.

"They move fast." Atheena moaned remorsefully and lazily walked into the kitchen. "It smells great out here, babe." She gave her lover a kiss before going outside. She returned with an envelope from the ministry. Atheena opened it and read with a snigger. "Atheena Leona Snape this letter is to hereby inform you that your rights to the Snape family lineage have been absolved. A senior member of this line has accused ill-use of these rights. This accusation has been found to be valid. You must, at this point, surrender anything belonging to your parentage to the Ministry of Magic's Department Of Magical Ancestry and imminently cease contact with anyone from the Snape line. Furthermore we request that you appear for a hearing December 17th at 8:00AM….blah blah blah…" Atheena crumpled the paper and tossed it into the garbage can.

'A hearing? Why would they…" Rachel questioned.

"It's nothing, Sweetie. Don't worry about it." The woman hid her anxiety well. "Let's eat, ok? This looks wonderful you two." She would worry about all of this later.

"I like Rachel and your sister." Harry cooed as he snaked his arms around Severus from behind. The dark man had removed himself to the balcony after dinner. When he hadn't come back inside in over an hour, Harry had been sent out to fetch him. He now stood directly behind his partner with his chin buried in taller shoulder blades. "It's warm here." Potter fished for a reply. When he did not receive one, he turned Snape to face him, trapping his back against the railing. "You're worried about Atheena." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

The older man nodded. "And Rachel, You, your friends, the order, the school, the war…shall I continue?" His face was tired.

"I fire called Dumbledore and he talked to Atheena." Harry waited for a scolding. "The hearing has been canceled and she may keep all of the family possessions that she already has. Atheena cannot over turn the ruling on her lineage rights."

Snape stared darkly at Harry for several moments. Harry did not back down. "Don't get all manly and full of pride. He did something nice. Say thank you. I did." Atheena stuck her head out quickly then went back inside.

"Thank you." The words tripped from Snape's mouth as if they were spoken in an obscure language, his eyes still searched Harry's.

"You want to be furious at me for interfering, don't you?" The younger man grinned and kissed the tip of his lover's nose.

"Yes." The professor admitted through a slight smirk.

"C'mon, Sev. We share a soul now. Accept that our burdens are also shared."

"Impossible brat." Snape hugged his bonded.

"Dumbledore said that you've been getting post from Snape Manor all day."

"Charming," Snape groaned.

"Will you answer them?"

"I rather think not." Snape pondered whimsically. He held the young man strongly in his arms. "I'm sorry." He breathed.

"What for?" Harry didn't care about any of these tribulations.

"This could get messy…this will get messy."

Harry lifted his eyes to pained orbs. "When the dust settles, it will still be us left standing. Sev, we have huge battles ahead of us and I don't think that this is one of them. Whatever comes, we have each other now." An out of place giggle escaped Harry's mouth. "You want really bad news? Draco's mom flipped on his dad and now he's been cleared of all charges. Dumbledore has no choice but to let him come back to school." Potter's whine could have cut through glass.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," Severus rolled his eyes. "We would have done well to have remained dead."

"You're telling me." Harry pulled his mate down into a slow, gentle kiss. Severus held them close as he deepened the kiss.

"What will the neighbors think?" Atheena interrupted with mock disapproval.

"Man on man love." Rachel shuddered. "You're setting a terrible example."

Atheena threw a bottle of whiskey, which Severus caught skillfully out of mid air. "My little brother is here. I'm going to adore my new brother-in-law. We're in good health. I say…we drink."

"God, yes," Came form three separate voices, all longing for a reprieve.


	17. It All Falls Down

Chapter 17: It All Falls Down

Chapter 17: It All Falls Down

"You know, its hard being a professor." Severus grumbled, dropping an empty bottle to the floor. He had found himself half sliding off of the sofa he was sharing with Harry.

"Students!" Atheena agreed over enthusiastically. She gulped down a good portion of amber liquid.

"Miserable little beings." Snape dropped his head to the back of the couch. "I don't even know why I started this job. I have always, and still do, have the utmost disdain for children." Sev pondered. "Damn Headmaster…you know…he made me do it…Hogwarts…pfffh."

"It's way worse being a student." Harry pointed as if to exaggerate his point. "You're…unpleasant." He put a lot of thought into his words, then giggled. "The lot of you are unpleasant, but you…" He poked Snape in the chest. "You are like the..king of…" Harry rubbed his head, forgetfulness invading his mind.

"Unpleasant?" Rachel shrugged.

"Exactly! How did you know?" Potter burst out.

"You'd be unpleasant too if you were forced to listen to sniveling little snot machines piss about all day…"

"Whining and complaining." Atheena interrupted.

"Nuh-uh." Rachel shook her head quickly and clumsily sat up. "The teachers are just as bad as the students." She grouched. Atheena chuckled when she realized that her partner's eyes remained closed. "They have all of their…grown up problems. My husband is having an affair, my children don't listen…ghaaa." She threw herself backwards. "Shoot me."

"How do you know?" Severus drawled, too suspiciously. His eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Rachel is the nurse at my school." Atheena declared proudly.

"Yeah, but I had to be a spy…and a professor. A double agent." He whispered as if his statement was a secret and nodded his head. "I walked a dark and lonely path…and I still had to put up with students. It was worse than Voldemort, really."

At this Harry burst into laughter. "You sound like Ron, ho hum the troubles I've seen." He opened another bottle. "I'm the-boy-who-lived." He grumbled taking a large swig.

"Who came up with that anyway? The boy who lived? Lame." Harry was lost in nonsensical laughter.

"Give me that." Snape grabbed the alcohol. "You're cut off. I have to do everything." He complained.

"Like hell." Harry snatched the bottle back. "You know...you're bossy. I can do what I want. You can't stop me." Snape snickered at the impression his bonded was doing of a bobble head. "You're all grumble, grumble do this, don't do that…ha." He attempted to stand but instead, fell backward.

"You're drunk." Rachel laughed and lit a cigarette. "Oh, I'm drunk…haha…"

"Oh, me too." Potter snatched the pack.

"Not in this house." Atheena pointed outside. "You were supposed to quit." She chastised her lover.

"And I did until now." Rachel asserted. "My wife and her family can do magic which I knew so, whatever, but now they're gonna fight in a mystical war…it's like…whoa." She struggled with her lighter.

"Incendio." Harry pointed his wand. The tip of the cigarette remained unlit but the throw pillow burst into flame.

"Extinguish." Atheena waved her hand dismissively.

"You started a fire." Severus teased.

"It was an accident." Harry defended.

"I'm not bossy…I'm prepared."

"Whatever you want to call it…I'm sticking with bossy."

"I am not." The man argued.

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"I'm going to bed." Rachel stood and pecked Atheena on the cheek. "I'll see you all in the morning." She patted the head of Harry, who had passed out, then left for the bedroom.

It was several uneasy moments before someone spoke. "What are we going to do about dad?" Atheena put forth.

"Miserable bastard." Severus growled.

"Sev, what are we going to do? You know that this is only the beginning."

"I'll take care of it." He finalized.

"Oh, no. We're not doing that. You don't get to take this all on yourself. You have other things to worry about." She patted the knee of the young man that was in deep slumber on the couch. "We need to figure out a way to fix this. Rachel and I will be fine, but they can find you. I don't want you to go up against Voldemort until absolutely necessary. If they get their hands on you or Harry…"

"No!" Severus slammed his fist into the coffee table. "He may be destined to destroy the dark lord, but I'll not allow him to fight our battles. The evil in this family will not touch him!" His body visibly shook.

Atheena smiled softly. "Whether you want to admit it or not Sev, your battles are his now." She shook her head to try and rid herself of the spins. "And you're marrying him, this family, evil or no, is also his. I know it's hard. It took me years to let Rachel all the way in, you don't have time as a luxury. This storm is just on the horizon. You have to be ready now."

"I don't want him to bear my load." The man seemed utterly defeated. "He sacrificed his happiness to save me. I'm no fool. He never would have chosen this if he had options…" His eyes were full of sorrow as he glanced at his bonded. "…he never would have chosen me." Snape seemed to be crying, yet no tears fell.

""You can't possibly know that. Even if this wasn't his first choice then, it doesn't mean that it isn't his first choice now." She implored her brother to see what was right in front of him.

"Atheena, do not patronize me. I'm over twice his age, I've spent the better part of my life serving an evil he loathes, I aided in the death of his parents for Christ sakes. He's already said I'm unpleasant. I'm snarky, bitter, distant, cruel and domineering. And let's face it, I'm not much to look at. I mean he's…and I…just look at me." He massaged his eyes regretfully.

"Sev…" His sister tried.

"No." He stood. "I'm just going to take him to bed." He didn't make eye contact with the woman as he easily lifted Harry into his arms. "Good night, Atheena." He was gone before she could protest.

Snape pulled the blankets up to his chest after tucking in his partner, shame and regret filling his thoughts.

"Wanker," Harry's voice echoed one of their early nights together.

"Pardon?" Snape asked with little emotion.

"You think I'm here because I'm stuck." He twisted him self to face his lover.

"You are stuck." Snape stared through a skylight at the stars.

"I could have said no. I could have let you rot." His speech was still slightly slurred.

"You should have. At least then you would have had a choice. You could have found something better." Severus breathed.

"This is fucking ridiculous and you're a damn idiot." Harry shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"Sev, I said yes because the thought of having you with me brought a smile to my face and I may not have known all that it entailed then, and I can't promise I would have made the same choice if I had. But now that I know you, now that I've seen you…"

He cupped the older face in his hands. "…Now that I've felt you…I want to marry you. I love you, Severus. You are, by far, the sexiest, kindest, strongest man I've known. I want you to be my husband. There isn't one person I'd want with me more to fight this war. I'm not missing out on anything. They've allowed me to find you and that's all I want or need and if you can't see that then…you're a ponce."

Snape remained silent longer than Harry was comfortable with. "If it hadn't been for my idiocy you could have had a semi-normal life. You could have found a girl, had a family, you could have been safe."

"Oh yeah, you know once I defeated the worst wizard of all time, safe as houses, of course that is, if he didn't kill me first. And some girl? That's the stupidest thing I've ever head you say. Do you think I could desire her half as much as I do you? Impossible."

"You have no frame of reference." Snape pointed out.

"Damn it, Sev! I don't need one! You're my soul mate!" Potter was agitated. "When we…I can feel you in my soul. Whenever you touch me it's like fire. When you hold me it's like all of Voldemort and the war fades away and I can just…be. No one else can give me that. Can you honestly tell me that I'm not the best you've ever…"

"That's not even a question!" The professor finally turned on to his side. "Harry, I've never loved anyone…at all. Even when I was dead you made me feel alive." He gently pulled the irritated man into his arms. "I just can't comprehend how you would want me. I'm ugly and old. I…"

"Shut up or I'll hit you, I swear it." Harry allowed himself to be held. "We're only having this conversation once. I love you, only you. I want to spend eternity with you. We've been given that gift. If you won't believe that, if you'd rather live in doubt, thinking I want to be elsewhere…I can't do anything about that except promise that I'm yours, mind, body, and soul. I don't know how to make that enough."

Severus squeezed his mate harder than ever before. "Gods, Harry, it is enough. I just want you to be happy. I never thought I was worthy of you. All I want is to give you the life you deserve."

"That's easy. Just give me you." That simple answer was all Snape needed to wash away his uncertainty.

"You have me. I'll always be yours." Severus stroked the hair of his betrothed. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Promise?" Harry questioned. He got his answer.

"Forever."

"Severus, wake up!" There was an urgency in Atheena's voice.

"Do you think you could manage to lower your tone a couple of notches below that of a banshee?" He struggled to sit up and press his hands to his temples. "My head is splitting."

"Well, get over it. We have a problem." Atheena smacked his leg.

"What are you blabbering on about?"

"Well, for starters Sirius Black just stuck his head through my fireplace, which by the way, weird. Isn't he supposed to be locked in Azkaban for mass murder?"

"He was framed. He's Harry's godfather and he teaches at Hogwarts."

"You know, I could easily bring into question the company that you keep. Anyway, he said that Dad and Corvus and Marius are sitting in Dumbledore's office and they refuse to leave until they've seen both of us."

"Last night was a bad choice." Harry complained as he joined the conversation. Snape was busy mumbling curses under his breath.

"Well we had to deal with this sooner or later. This looks a lot like sooner." Rachel leaned against the doorframe. "How do we get there? I can't…"

"We don't." Severus's voice held a coldness to it. "None of you are coming."

Harry cleared his throat. Visions of the previous night pushed themselves to the front of Snape's mind.

"Harry…" He pleaded.

"Sev, this isn't how this is going to work. I'm coming with you."

"As am I." Atheena spat irritably.

"And what of Rachel?" The man crossed his arms menacingly.

"She's coming too. She knows the risks and it's time. Remember Sevi, you have to let people in."

"Fine, since everyone is going against me wishes, get ready. And might I recommend Dramamine for Rachel? Flooing can be quite unsettling for muggles." He turned to his sister.

"When we get there, if things go wrong, I'll help you the best I can, but my priority has to be…"

"Harry," She finished with a grin. "As it should be. Everything is going to be fine. They are not going to try anything with Dumbledore and the Order there. At most it'll be inconvenient."

"You do remember how to use a floo?"

"Oh, please." Snape was surprised to find that his sister was hugging him.

"Rach, you wouldn't have a camera handy would you?" Harry teased.

"Fireplace!" Snape bellowed, pointing.

"Dumbledore's office or our quarters?"

"Our quarters. I want to make an entrance on our own accord." Sev answered

"Hey…" Harry caught his lover's attention. "It's going to be fine."

Severus shot him a doubtful look then disappeared into a cloud of green smoke through the fireplace.

"Drama queen." Atheena giggled. "Harry, would mind taking Rachel? It's been awhile." She explained.

"Of course." When Atheena vanished Harry looked to Rachel. "Ready?"

She shook her head. "No wait. We just go in there and then poof? We're in England?

"That's about it."

"What if you loose me somewhere along the way?" The woman was unsure.

'Hardly ever happens." Harry jested. "Just hang on to me."

"Ok." She said with a shaky voice.

"I'm just going to throw this powder down and then we'll be done. You'll just feel like you're floating."

"Ok…alright…go." Rachel squeaked and closed her eyes. When she opened them she found herself in the Dungeon rooms of Harry and Severus.

"Bit of a ride isn't it?" The young man smiled, releasing Rachel.

"Yes, it's a joy. Can we just do this?" Snape ground out by the door. "I'd wish everyone luck, but since you'll all do as you please anyway…" He threw open the large doors and billowed down the hall.

"I guess we might as well." Harry took the first step after his bonded.

They remained silent the entire journey through the large corridors of the school. Rachel had to be pulled along, as she stopped every few feet to stare at the moving pictures or a ghost. Atheena picked nervously at her cuticles and Harry wondered what they would be having for dinner. He found he had woken with a huge appetite.

When they reached the door to the Headmaster's office everyone stopped. Snape squeezed Harry's hand without looking at him. Rachel stopped breathing. It was Atheena that pushed the doors open.


	18. Role Call

Chap 18: All In

Chap 18: Role Call

"Headmaster," Snape sighed lazily as he entered the large office.

"Ah, Severus we have visitors." Albus smiled and gestured to the three men that sat, stone faced, in front of his desk. Harry wouldn't put it past the old man to be getting some type of amusement from their current situation.

"I had heard of the infestation." Atheena noted that Severus had yet to acknowledge their father or brothers.

"I believe that they have business to which they wish to attend to with you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Harry studied the men with the utmost contempt. The eldest Snape was a slim, angular man. His frame seemed smaller than those of his sons. He wore black robes, which matched his sleek black hair. His face was hard. His long chin stuck out underneath the bushy mustache. His eyes seemed to be stuck in a permanent angry squint. The youngest man was rather handsome, Harry thought. His face seemed youthful and arrogant. His eyes were a piercing ice blue and the medium length black hair on his head seemed to have been gelled into perfection. Potter noticed the tattoo of a viper that wound around his neck. He did not wear robes like the rest of his family. An emerald silk shirt clung to well defined muscles and black dress pants hung loosely to the floor. Marius remained seated and appeared to be dreadfully bored. The third Snape was the closest mirror to Severus, except for the full beard and mustache that hung mid-chest.

"Severus." The handsome brother waved unimportantly.

"Marius." Snape hissed.

Marius slouched out of his seat and sauntered over to the group. "Is that anyway to greet your baby brother?" He cocked his head to the side. "Atheena," He seemed to be evaluating his sister. "Look at you all dressed up like a flower child."

"Marius, evil hasn't agreed with you, look at those wrinkles." Atheena examined her brother's face with a smug un-involved look.

"This face is flawless baby." He glanced at Rachel. "She must be the butch to your bitch…and this must be the infamous Harry Potter." He stopped and allowed his eyes to graze slowly over Harry's body. "Besides the obvious imperfections, what with him being on the other side and all, you do know how to pick them. This one is…" There was lust in his voice as he raised his hand to brush Harry's face. Severus's hand flew out to grab his brother's wrist.

"Marius, if you wish to keep all of your appendages, I'd advice you to be seated." Even Dumbledore took a step back at the deadly tone.

"Brother knows best." Marius backed up with his hands in the air. "But if he is joining the family I think it's pertinent that we arrange…shall we say…a little brotherly love?" Severus drew his wand before Marius could react.

"Marius!" The eldest Snape bellowed. Harry placed a hand on Severus's chest, pulling him a safe distance backwards.

"Why don't we all take a seat, shall we?" The Headmaster chimed in.

"That won't be necessary." The potions master growled. "They won't be staying long."

Theolonus stood and smoothed his hands over his breast pockets. "Very well, Severus. Give it here. Let's end this foolishness." Harry stared at his lover.

"I'm almost certain that I will not." It didn't even seem like Severus's jaw moved when he said this.

"Now, now son, let's be reasonable here. You give me what I want and I'm sure that you'll incur favor with…"

"Not interested. He killed me. Remember?"

"This is ridiculous!" Corvus stood with a thundering pop. "You can't wed a Potter! Least of all that one! There are rules for this sort of things and they apply to you!" The man's voice was oafish and boomed around Harry's ears. "He's not of our…standing."

"I think that you'll find that Severus has followed your rules to the letter." Dumbledore smiled as he unwrapped a lemon drop. "I've taken the liberty of researching Snape blood magic laws and as it turns out, one only needs to obtain the signature of a senior member of the line to wed someone of a different station."

"Which he's done." Atheena pointed out, readily. "Sorry Daddy. You were a bit late."

Theolonus raised his hand, his voice was menacing. "One matter at a time, Atheena. I'll deal with you in a moment. Severus, I'm sure that you'll find that it is in your and Harry's best interest to hand me that parchment and call this wedding off."

Severus almost smirked. "If that's the only reason you've come, I fear you've wasted a trip. This wedding is not up for negotiation." Severus and his Father were mere inches apart.

"Please try to see reason! If you do this…"

"I imagine that when you return empty handed your lord will be less than pleased. Am I correct? The professor all but chuckled.

"You worthless little twit!" Theolonus howled. "Do you know what it's like? Having you as a son? Have you any idea of the shame you've brought upon us?! The disfavor…"

"That must be positively tragic." Harry broke in. His attempt at remaining silent had ended. He could no longer stand the sorrow that was emanating from Severus. "But I'm sure he'll spare you, with all of those years of loyal service. You can't help that it will be your son-in-law that will bring an end to his life, his empire…basically everything that you hold dear, right?" Harry's hand firmly grasped his wand, waiting for Theolonus to make a move.

The elder man's eyes connected with Harry's. "You do look so much like your father, pity he met such an untimely end. I'd hate to see history repeat itself." Snape's hit his father's jaw before anyone was the wiser.

"Go back and tell your lord that you've failed and I promise you if he does show mercy, the next time we cross paths you won't find me so agreeable." With the strength Harry had grown to love, Severus hoisted his Father to his feet and shoved him towards his brothers.

"Do you honestly think you can win this? When you see what's coming you'll all wished you'd stayed dead." Corvus spat. "When he gets his hands on your new toy Severus, not even the Congregate will be able to find the pieces." At this comment The Professor was instantly incased in a wall that Harry could not see. The tip of Albus's wand continued to point at his old friend.

"Theolonus your business here is at an end!" As Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout his study the doors burst open and two men slid into the back of the room. 'Sirius, Remus, would you be so kind as to escort these gentlemen off of the school premesis? Feel free to make it evident that they are not welcomed back." The headmaster popped three lemon drops in his mouth at once.

"Yes sir." Sirius bit harshly. He looked sympathetically at Severus who still fumed behind invisible restraints.

"Get on with it!" Remus yelled at the two brothers. Corvus and Theolonus begrudgingly followed Lupin out of the room.

Marius lingered slightly. "I'll see you very soon." His voice was husky as he whispered in Potter's ear, his eyes never leaving his older brother's.

To everyone's surprise it was Rachel that threw the next punch. Marius smiled as he ran his thumb over his bleeding lip.

"Move!" Sirius shoved the younger man. He silently contemplated homicide based on what he had just witnessed.

"That's right! My delicious new brother is your godson. Just precious isn't he?"

"Sirius!" Albus roared when the man raised his fist. "Marius get the hell out of my school!" Marius smirked at the order and took a few carefree steps.

"Oh Atheena, you girls still call San Francisco home? In case I find my self in the area over the holidays?" He turned seamlessly and began to descend the stairs. He stopped just before he disappeared from view. "Once again Sevi…fucking nice choice. I'll be in touch so we can come to some kind of agreement." With his last sting he was gone.

Silence reigned over the study even as Dumbledore released Snape from the immobilizing spell. He dejectedly smoothed out his robes then grabbed Harry's face, thoroughly checking him over.

Rachel was the first to speak. "Everyone says it, but my in-laws are actually evil…that was out of control."

"Mmm yes, it usually is around here I'm afraid. Lemon drop?"

"Yes thanks." She shoved the yellow candy into her mouth. "I punched some guy." She seemed in amazement of herself. "I mean I didn't like what he said and I just…pow" She gestured a punch. "Is that ok here? Can we do that?"

"Not normally…but thank you." Harry grasped her hand in appreciation.

"I for one, liked it better on different continents." Atheena took a leman drop. She had figured out long ago what it was that made them so calming.

"Atheena, you look lovely." Dumbledore smiled. "Will you be staying?"

"Oh can we!?" Rachel nagged. "C'mon Theena we're in a frikin' castle."

"You're staying." Sev ended the speculation.

"Sev we have jobs and,"

"You're staying!" Severus was furious. "They know where you live Atheena! You can't be so pompous as to think that you can fight them off!"

Rachel looked worried. "We have some vacation…"

"Are you mad!" Snape's face shook with anger "To hell with your jobs! You won't need them when you're dead!"

"Atheena your brother may be right." Sirius sighed as he and Lupin rejoined the group. "I can guarantee that that wasn't that last we'll see of your family."

"What do you think?" She looked to Albus.

"I'm inclined to agree. We can offer you protection, we've got the room and I dare say that I could use the help. We're going to be fighting a war and much as I'd love to spare you that, I could use two more sets of hands."

"Oh I'm not…I can't…" Rachel shook her hands in the air.

"Oh my dear girl, I should have explained. I can sense slight magic coming from you. If you care to work on it you would be able to master remedial spells. Nothing to extravagant, but enough to be of use. I could teach you all of the basics and with your history in nursing you could really help the hospital wing…so are you staying?"

Atheena looked to Rachel who nodded her head. "We'll stay until the great Snape gives us leave to go. I left this world for a reason, it's all death and darkness."

"While you're here, I'd like to offer you the head of house position in Ravenclaw. I've found myself with a vacancy. It was your house was it not?"

"Yes, but…"

"A Snape not in Slytherin?" Sirius seemed aghast.

"I'm not a Snape anymore. I took Rachel's name. It's Monroe now." She seemed overly defensive. Severus scoffed.

"Will you take the post?" Albus prodded.

"Since when do the heads of houses not teach?" Atheena was suspicious.

"I had hoped you wouldn't notice until I had something signed, very astute." Dumbledore shook his finger. "I recall you pondering a career in charms, correct?"

"Albus that was over twenty years ago!" Atheena huffed.

"First and Second years only. Three classes a day. Tonks is fine with the rest but with her duties at the ministry and with the Order she needs help."

"Ok ok…I'll do it. I can't believe this! I can't believe that I'm teaching at Hogwarts. I am not wearing robes." She continued to converse with herself as she left the office.

"Very well, Remus would you show them to the Ravenclaw Head of House rooms? Rachel I'll meet with you this evening and answer any questions you may have." He shooed them out and turned to Sirius. "Find me the Weasley twins would you?" Sirius left promptly.

"You can't sense magic like that." Snape seemed to be interrogating the Headmaster.

"Heavens no. I looked her up years ago. I had a feeling that Atheena would come back to us someday and I wanted to know who she would be bringing with her. Rachel has magic in several branches of her family tree." Albus was proud of himself as he sat behind his desk. "Harry would you mind finding Tonks and telling her the good news about Atheena?"

"Of course," Harry smiled at the two men before he left the room.

"That went as well as can be expected don't you agree?" Dumbledore smirked at the man who had thrown his feet onto the large stone desk.

"Swimmingly," Severus gritted through clenched teeth.

"As you know, your father and brothers are dangerous men. We need to exercise caution. We knew this was coming. Voldemort is going to interrupt you marrying Harry as a challenge. Are you prepared?"

"Headmaster, I have served at his feet for 20 years. I've done things to stay in his favor that I can't even…" Snape cracked an out of character grin. "I prey that he thinks it a challenge. This needs to come to an end."

"My sentiments exactly." The old man smiled.

"Seeing as how I have you in good spirits, I'd like to discuss your classes. When you feel like returning, I'd like it very much if you gave first and second years to Remus. It will give all of you more time to train and you'll soon be a newlywed." His eyes twinkled. Sometimes Snape thought he hated this man.

"Share my classes?" He knew he hated this idea.

"You'd be in separate rooms. He'll also be teaching a few DADA classes. I feel this is the best use of all of your time." Albus knew that he would win.

"If you trust them with it, who am I to argue?"

"Professor Dumbledore." The twins interrupted. "You called for us?" They asked in their usual fashion of shared speech.

"Ah yes, I'd like you to check the wards on any spot where you may enter or leave Hogwarts…"

"We know them well." They added fondly.

"Questionable, as it is, you know them better than any of my staff. Alert me if you find anything amiss."

"Yes sir." George grinned.

"You can count on us, sir." Fred saluted.

"Oh and boys, I caught wind of an incident involving someone swan diving from Gryffindor Tower and I also happened upon a noose in the great hall. Do try to keep your antics in check until such a time when my students are sleeping, wont you? We don't want to frighten them." Both boys knew that this was not a scolding. They were far from being in trouble.

"Sorry Sir."

"Completely inappropriate,"

"Should have known better," They rushed to exit the study.

"Perpetual half-wits." Snape growled as he swept down the stairs after them.

"It is nice to all be back together." Albus cheered, eating another lemon drop.


	19. Family Matters

Chapter 19: Family Matters

Chapter 19: Family Matters

Authors Note: This chap contains yaoi. You have been warned.

"Morning Sirius!" Harry waved to his godfather who was stopped on a landing leading down to the main entrance of the castle.

"I'm fine." The distraught man snapped, nervously chomping on his fingernails.

"What are you doing?" Harry placed his on Sirius's shoulder to stop the frustrated pacing.

"Oh Harry." Black seemed to snap out of his agitated trance. "I'm sorry…I just need a bit of fresh air." He straightened himself and turned to face his godson.

"I was just about to go out for a walk. You could join me if you'd like."

The ex-cons eyes lit up. "Really? I'd love to Harry. Much better than going at it alone." Sirius followed Harry eagerly out of the main doors.

"Is Atheena settling in alright?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, yeah. The siblings Snape have been bickering all morning, hence the walk."

Sirius smacked his back reassuringly. "Did you expect anything else? How's Rachel?"

"Standing appointment to be at Dumbledore's side learning absolutely everything she can. I think she's going through three packs a day. I need to tell her that the Headmaster spells the nicotine out of them, sneaky old loon. How is everything going with you and Remus and…" Harry trailed off and pretended to stare at something far off in the distance.

"You can speak her name Harry…and things are…going." It was the elder's turn to feign distraction.

"You don't seem too delighted for a man who was just reunited with his long lost love." Harry stopped the man.

"No, no don't mistake me…everything is perfect it's just…Harry I have my Remus back." Joy beamed in his eyes. "I have my lover back…I just…with Tonks…and I was thinking I'd like to…" He shook his head embarrassed. "Never mind. Its nonsense."

"What is it Sirius?"

"I just…I thought it might be nice to…renew our vows or…but then there's Tonks and …it might be too soon. But Gods Harry when I'm with him I just want to remain that way for…we shouldn't be talking about this!" Black rubbed his hands through his hair vigorously.

"…I'm bonded to a man your age remember…" Harry reminded. They had taken seats on the frozen stone blocks that lined the path to the castle.

"Ah, but I know you have sense enough to wait to…" Sirius anxiously cleared his throat. "….until you're properly…who am I kidding this is Snape we're speaking of, you'll wait forever." Harry laughed at his mentor's obvious attempt at wishful thinking.

"Sirius, we've been bonded for nearly two months. I'm beginning to feel very well versed in what you're speaking of." Harry shot him a teasing look and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dear Merlin boy! Spare me the details. I have no wish to visualize your bonded au natural. It's torment enough that I must see his face everyday, knowing that he's….gahhh!" Black covered his ears and wildly threw his head about.

"Yeah, Severus and I jump at the chance to picture Remus buggering you a few rooms down from my own. What do you think happens to my thoughts during a full moon?" Harry gagged for dramatic effect. "You're lucky I can maintain my sanity around you two." Potter elbowed the dark man. "And I think it would be lovely if you renewed your vows. Just sit down and talk with Tonks. I think if you waited a few months there wouldn't be a problem."

"Do you really think so? I haven't brought it up to Moony yet. I wanted to make sure."

"Remus loves you. Of course he'll want a ceremony to prove that."

Sirius seemed to be lost in deep thought for many moments. "I'm going to do it." He hooted loudly. "I'm going to ask him to be mine…again." Sirius slapped his knee. "Thank you, Harry. Now, how is our prince of darkness? Can we expect him back to the dungeons anytime soon?"

Harry chewed his lip as if he were hiding something. "Well…" He smirked. "He says Monday, but really, he's taking some more time off. He is healing quickly, but I just don't think he's all the way there."

Sirius eyes him approvingly. "You littler marauder. He doesn't know that he's not coming back yet…he his going to bloody well love this."

"Well, he doesn't exactly not know per se…I'm sure I can find a way to persuade him." Harry laughed.

"Must you?" Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Relax." Potter hopped to his feet, brushing the snow off of his pants. "I'm going to attempt to keep him home until the holiday has passed."

"That reminds me…" Sirius shook as he stood. "What are your plans for Christmas? I think The Order is having dinner at Grimwald place."

"There isn't a better way to spend Christmas is there?" Harry smiled from ear to ear.

"You should bring Atheena and Rachel and you know, if Sev isn't feeling well, you can always bring him home a plate." His voice was hopeful.

"He'll be there. Sirius, get used to him. It's been like fifteen years already."

"I know. I know. I give you a hard time, but he does right by you. He's a good man and that's what counts…now only if he'd shower on a continued basis and do something about that nose…oh and that personality…"

Harry pouted. "He does shower! Everyday in fact. And I like his personality its…unique and…and…his nose is cute…what do you know anyway?" Harry spluttered. "Your bonded is a dog…an actual dog."

"I jest Harry. How is he? After the family reunion and all that?"

Potter jumped up on the ledge and walked back and forth with his hands in the air. "He's on edge. He's been snippy and he spends hours in his lab. I think he thinks that something bad is going to happen but…"

Sirius kept pace with the younger man from the ground. "He may be right Harry. What do you know of the Snape's?"

"Not much." He shrugged. "Strong Death Eater ties, not thrilled that I'm joining the family. They don't seem like much of a threat in the grand scheme of things. I mean Sev seems like the worst and I'm bonded to him so…"

Sirius pulled Harry down to face him. "They are a threat I'm afraid. Theolonus has been with Voldemort since the very beginning. He'd cause more trouble if he had any intelligence in his possession, but he's dangerous in his own right. He has control over the Dark Lords troop. Corvus is a buffoon. He's a follower, a strong man but a weak wizard and Marius…Harry you must watch out for Marius. He is a remarkable wizard, without effort and he's well aware of his gifts. He was in Azkaban for the grisly and drawn out murder of a sixteen-year-old muggle boy until his father used his connections to get the case thrown out. He served 3 months, but it should have been a guaranteed death sentence. I've heard stories of Marius's other exploits…he's an animal. I know that he appears calm and well put together, but he's beyond dangerous. Harry you have to promise me that, if you come across him, you won't try to fight him…you just get away." Sirius held Harry by his shoulders.

Harry eased his godfather's hands away. "I promise and beside you don't have to worry. Sev and Dumbledore barely let me out of their sights as it is and Marius won't be back at the castle…"

"Harry!" An angry voice thundered from the doorway of the school. Severus thudded towards them in a half hidden rage. "You didn't inform anyone of your whereabouts. What on earth were you thinking? I was…" Harry cut him off.

"Sev, I was with Sirius the whole time see…" He gestured to the man who had adopted a defensive stance at the intrusion of their conversation. "Really, I'm fine."

"In the future, I think it best if I or Albus know where you are at all times." Snape grunted, towering over his partner.

"And I think it best if you back the hell off." Harry countered in a calm voice, his inflection slightly aggravated. "I'm immortal remember?"

Severus moved quickly until he was mere inches from his partner. "Immortal yes, but you can still feel pain you ignorant child!" The insult came in a guttural hiss. "Do you have any idea of the methods of torture put into place by Voldemort and his followers? By my Father and Brothers? Methods I've perfected myself?" His eyes were an inferno of onyx flame, fueled by sheer outrage. "They'll submit you to horrors you can scarcely imagine. They needn't worry of your limits. You'll prove them all a fool by living through every spell, every hex, every blow, every slice." Snape's features twisted into a deadly rage. His expressions seethed with fear and knowledge of true agony. "That's not even worthy of mention compared to what you'll experience by Marius's hand! If you wonder off by yourself you're begging them to snatch you!" The professor's large hands held a firm grasp on the front of Harry's robes.

It took a harsh push from Sirius to detach the two. "Collect yourself Severus! The boy was with me. He was perfectly safe…"

"Funny how your presence does little to ease my mind Black. Every time another life counted on you in the battle against his army you have failed. Every time! Tell me again why I should not fear for his safety when he's in your company?" Snape's voice could only be described as a visceral growl.

"You inadequate bastard! His safety was my sole responsibility long before it was any of your concern! Lily and James trusted…" Black's voice bellowed about the grounds.

"They trusted you and look where it got them!" Snape stung. "I'll not allow Harry the same end!"

Harry forced himself between his soul mate and his surrogate father. "You've gone too far!" He yelled. "Both of you! I'm no child! It won't be either of you who kills Voldemort! It will be me! Only me! If you want to be helpful figure whatever the fuck this is out!" Potter could feel every fiber in his body quiver with fury. When his frustration over took him he turned and stormed off, leaving the two men to their dispute.

Harry stopped to gather himself once inside of the school.

"Lover's spat Potter?" The platinum haired boy sneered threateningly. He was perched on the banister leading of the staircase. He jumped down, meeting Harry eye to eye.

"Malfoy." Harry huffed. "I heard that they let you out. What was it? You're mother right?" Potter's voice faked sincerity. "What did she do? Oh, that's right, she flipped on your father. Man there must be so much tension at Malfoy Manner."

Malfoy grabbed Harry's head and held the Gryffindor's face close to his mouth. "Make jokes now cousin. You'll soon end your run as the-boy-who-lived."

Harry yanked himself away. "Piss off!" He threw the boy off guard by smiling. "I'll catch you later Malfoy." Harry strode away.

"How is it anyway? Shagging my Godfather?" Harry stopped slowly. "I'd wager he's rough, whips, chains, and the like. Then again, I bet you enjoy someone knocking you down a few pegs." Harry had moved a few feet from his classmate, his wand ready. "I've got to say Potter, I always imagined you'd be pussy whipped to a pompous, compulsive do-gooder, maybe a blonde. I have just got to hand it to you. It truly piqued my interest when I heard that you were fucking Severus Snape; Harry Potter, walking on the dark side." He finished, his eyes exuding lustful indifference.

"Did you want to talk about anything besides who I'm bedding or is that important to you? You running a little dry Draco?" Harry tilted his head to the side. He was new at this type of game, but he'd be damned if he allowed this man to get ahead.

"We are going to be family Potter. Feel like lending a helpful hand?" The Slytherin ground his hips against his soon- to- be- cousin.

Harry lowered his lips to Draco's ear. "Not to save your life." He hummed a leer placed on his lips.

Malfoy's jaw tensed. "I just wanted to pass on a message you overrated ponce. Marius says he'll see you soon. He's eager to figure out what has caused his brother to be so smitten." Draco turned leisurely. "Now that is a Snape of many talents." He breathed seductively as he walked off.

"Before we have this fight can I ask you a question?" Harry asked when he entered Snape's private lab hours later.

"As long as we eventually discuss you're blatant disregard for safety after, I don't see why not." Severus answered without looking up from his book.

"Is Marius sleeping with Draco?"

"It's probable." Snape dismissed, his eyes still not going to his lover.

"They're cousins." Harry heaved dejectedly.

"Second cousins. That's more than acceptable in our world. I do wish they would teach these things to muggle borns. Why did you ask that?" Snape finally laid his book and reading glasses down on his desk.

"Something Draco said." Harry rummaged through his bag. He was sure that he had chocolate in there somewhere.

"What was the thing that Draco said?" Snape's voice was short as he took hold of Harry's wrists.

Harry yanked them away. "You mean after he was done being a total degenerate? He told me that Marius said he would see me soon. He wants to know what you find so appealing about me…then he made a colorful comment about your brother."

Snape began to pace. "That is precisely why I need you to be cautious Harry. Marius has…many predilections, none of which you wish to experience. The mere fact that he has shown interest in you is enough for me to be deeply concerned. Once he set's his sites on something, he doesn't stop until the thing is his, no matter the cost." He softly ran his hand down his bonded's face. "I cannot allow you to fall pray to his habits." He seemed overcome with sorrow.

Harry squeezed Severus's hand. "I'm safe Sev. I'm safe with you." He pulled the older mans arms around him. Snape sighed, frustrated.

"Damn it, Potter, I couldn't live with myself if they did anything to you." He breathed in the smell of his partner's hair.

"Then don't let them." Harry simplified the situation.

"That's what I'm attempting to do." Harry kissed Snape tenderly. He had the professor backed up against the wall and continued his conquest. "Harry…" Severus tried to move.

"Just stay." Harry hushed, his hands traveled the length of his lovers body. "Can this fight be over?" His fingers slowly began to undo the buttons of black potion covered robes.

The owner of the robes closed his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. "You can't end every disagreement by seducing me." Snape's breath seemed to be leaving him rather quickly.

"What about this one?" Harry's melodious words slid over his grin.

"This one, yes." Snape attempted to steal the dominant position. Harry would not allow it. "You don't always get to maintain your authority Professor." Potter whispered, guiding Snape to a chair. "Do you remember this chair? Hmmm? Occulmency lessons. I hated this chair." Harry straddled the larger man.

"Plan on exacting revenge?" Snape sneered, his hands placed firmly on Harry's hips.

"Something like that." Harry made short work of removing their clothes. His fingertips hungrily searched the contours of his fiancé's body. Snape's mouth fought for Harry's submission, their tongues dueling for dominance. Severus shivered at the sweetness he found in Harry's lips. "Will you let me inside of you?" The question floated into the air.

Snape stopped suddenly. "What are you asking me?" His eyes locked with his mates.

'Will you let me…enter you." The young man searched for words.

"I've never…Harry I don't…" Snape stammered.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to feel what you feel." Harry rotated his hips.

"I've never allowed that…with anyone." Sev's eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm not anyone. I'm your bonded and soon to be husband."

The older man, once again, searched his lover's face. "Are you sure?"

"Only if you'll let me."

Severus took Harry's face in his hands. "I will."

"I'll be careful."

"I don't believe you could hurt me." The man laughed.

"Mmm, I could, but I won't." Harry slowly removed himself from a warm lap.

"What if I want you too?" Snape antagonized.

"You don't."

"I'll ask you to remember that you are not yet privy to all of my secrets, Mr. Potter."

"All the more reason you should…let me in on one." He finished pointedly.

Snape stood and crushed his lips to Harry's. "I'll allow you this pleasure if you in turn grant me…a pleasure of my own."

The young man roughly pinned Snape over the chair. "What did you have in mind?" He breathed down his lover's spine.

"You do have quite the lovely mouth. It's a shame you couldn't find better use for it than all of that inane speaking." Sev eyed him passionately. "Do we have an understanding?"

"I find your proposition more than fair." Harry's voice was low growl. He ran his hands over his partners muscled back, admiring every bulge, every dip, every scar, his bonded was beautiful.

Severus closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was in this position. He had sworn long ago to never give this part of himself to any man. Somehow it felt right with Harry. It was finally time.

"Madesco." Snape felt moisture at his entrance.

"Harry, do it." Severus hurried. "Please."

Harry pushed carefully forward, his hand continued to hold Snape by the small of his back. All that could be heard was the Professors heavy breathing. Harry groaned when the muscles gave way to tight warmth. Snape held back tears brought on by the immense burning. Why did people let him do this? Harry read his partners movements and rubbed his back with his thumb. He ceased all movement, allowing Severus time to reconsider. He had been surprised when the man pushed back against him. Harry matched the slow movements and found himself lost in the pleasure he felt being surrounded by his lover.

The sight of his lover sprawled out under him threatened to be enough to send him over the edge. Severus couldn't believe the sensations that were emulating throughout his body. He could have never dreamed that such euphoria could be derived by something he deemed so effeminate. He noticed that his knuckles had long since turned white from the vice grip he held on the arms of the chair.

"Gods Harry…Fuck me…Gods, fuck me harder…faster…please!" Snape was shocked. He was begging. The room began to spin as large drops of sweat fell from his face.

"So good." Harry grunted. "You feel soooo good." He quickened his pace.

"Can you go harder?" Snape growled. Without answering Potter slammed into his Potions master. The ancient chair gave a final screech of protest then collapsed under their vigorous movements. Neither man missed a beat. They continued their hard pounding on top the pile of rubble. Snape snaked his hand up and forcefully tangled it in his bonded's hair. Harry's nails dug scarlet colored half-moons into Sev's hips. Niether man could feel the slivers of wood that where embedding themselves in skin.

Harry gave a final thrust before emptying himself into the other mans canal. For a solitary moment, he longed to collapse onto his partner, but fought for his strength and flipped the man over roughly. His mouth quickly found hard flesh. Snape clenched his eyes tightly, his fists further splintering his once favorite chair. His arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders, his hips bucking wildly into an eager mouth. "Harry, move I'm going to…" Harry paid no attention, his lips wrapped tighter around the shaft. Severus could wait no more. He squirted salty liquid down his bonded's throat. Harry found himself alarmed momentarily before swallowing. Strong arms pulled the lighter man up into a tired kiss.

"You, Harry, are truly amazing." Severus could not find the will to open his eyes.

"I have a more than able companion." Harry gasped for breath. "That was…well I don't know what that was, but we should be doing that…all of the time."

"If we did that all of the time, we'd find ourselves with a furniture shortage, I'm afraid." Harry rested his head under Sev's chin. They laid together as their breathing slowed, content for the moment to rest on a pile of wooden shards. As long as they were in each other's arms

Please remember to review! 


	20. Breaking Point

Chapter 20 Breaking Point

Chapter 20 Breaking Point

Harry awoke with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was presently located. The warm body below him quelled his fears. "Sev?" His voice hushed.

"Hmmm?" The elder man responded, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry.

"We fell asleep. We have to go to dinner."

"We'll eat later." Snape chided. He wanted to remain this way a little longer.

"No, babe we can't. They're introducing all of the new faculty. We have to be there for all of them."

"Oh, bloody hell." Sev wined. "Very well, get dressed…we'll go to this blasted dinner."

"Dumbledore is introducing your sister to the school. You don't want to miss that." Harry smiled and brushed debris off of himself, pulling on his pants. "Hey…" He placed his hand onto of Snape's. "Thank you, that was…"

"You needn't ever thank me for what transpires in our personal lives." Severus silenced. "But since we find ourselves on the subject of gratitude I must express that, that was…enjoyable." The taller man pulled on his robes, brushing dust off of the shoulders.

"Enjoyable?" Harry questioned with a smirk.

"Amazing." Sev amended. "And if you didn't insist on this pointless meal we could continue where we left off."

"This is important."

Snape huffed and waved his hand. The tragedy that was the chair disappeared and the room returned to it's previous state. "I will miss that chair."

"If you get another one we could break it too…I'll even bottom.

"So thoughtful of you." His words rolled off of his lips. He advanced quickly on Harry until his back was pressed firmly against the wall. Harry could feel his bonded's magic pulsate over his skin. "I am so pleased that your mine Harry Potter…the things I'm going to do to that body…" His threat tantalized Harry's ears.

He placed soft kisses along his lover's collarbone in response. "And all of those nasty things, my love…will have to wait." Snape's breath hitched as Harry ducked out of his imprisonment and dashed out of the door. Harry found his path was blocked.

"I didn't know you had that in you Potter." Malfoy coked an eyebrow. He was casually propped up against the wall in the corridor. Snape joined Harry's side. "Though I know _exactly_ what you had in you Godfather." His eyes shot from Harry's groin back to Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy to what do we owe this dishonor?" Snape stepped in front of his lover.

"I wanted to tend to my missing course work obviously…but if you're to busy to see to your job then maybe…"

"I'm afraid you'll have to discuss that matter with Professor Lupin. I'm on sabbatical for the time being." Snape warned, his tone edged with disgust.

"What does that subhuman simpleton know of potions? Surely you can…"

"Be on your way Draco before I forget myself…and send my regards to your father."

Malfoy's eyes squinted at the verbal sting. "I'll extend the same sentiment to your brother…if I see him first." The Slytherin countered.

"Please do…now if you'll excuse us we've a dinner to attend." Sev ushered his mate away. "Oh and Draco? See to your work. I'm no longer required to coddle you're less than mediocre intellect. I'm positive you'll need the points if you wish to pass my class." With that both men swept towards the great hall.

"Students, there are a number of announcements I'd like to make before we begin tonight's feast." Dumbledore demanded the attention of his school. The chatter fell silent.

"As you are all aware, we have lost several members of our faculty. We have been blessed with more than capable instructors to take their places. First, I'm sure you'll all be glad to welcome back Professor R.J. Lupin who will be splitting his time between potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts." He motioned for applause.

"Professor Sirius Black will be taking over the remaining DADA classes. Professors Nymphadora Tonks and Atheena Monroe will be teaching Charms and Rachel Monroe will be aiding Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Also our very own Fred and George Weasley have agreed to take takes newly created posts as Grounds Monitors. They will be patrolling the corridors in the evening and will assist you in any way necessary. I'm sure that you'll all do your best to be welcoming and accommodating during this transitional phase." Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the long tables filled with food.

"I can't believe that Fred and George get to sit at the staff table." Ron grumbled, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Harry you never mentioned that Snape's sister was so drool worthy." Dean quipped, biting into a chicken leg.

"It wouldn't have been of any use to you. Rachel is her wife…sorry mate." Harry was sympathetic.

"She's way hotter than her brother." Ron agreed through his usual mouth full of food.

"Hey!" Harry punched him in the arm.

"Honestly you three! They aren't cattle." Hermione gingerly picked at a piece of roast beef. "Besides, how would Snape feel if he knew that you let people talk about his sister that way?"

"Busybody." Harry joked and picked up his cup, under it a small piece of paper caught his attention.

"What's that?" Hermione queried.

"I don't know." Harry picked up the paper. "Meet me at the location of our last fight, S." Potter read aloud. "Huh." He turned to see that his partner was not at his seat at the staff table. "I'll be back." Harry stood.

"Maybe you shouldn't go alone." Hermione protested.

"It's his handwriting and our fight was just outside of the main doors. It's nothing to worry about…look he's already gone." Harry was sure that there was nothing for his friend to concern himself with. Ron snatched the note.

"That's Snape's handwriting alright…give Harry a little breathing room." Ran handed the paper back to his friend and smiled. "I'll save you some custard,"

Harry thanked Ron and headed out of the large room. It was after He had exited the doors and made his way down the staircase that Hermione witnessed the return of their potions master.

"Oh God no." The young girl gasped and jumped to her feet. "Professor!" She screamed, already running in Harry's footsteps. "It's Harry!" Snape's face went white as he jumped over the table, racing behind Granger. Sirius, Lupin and the twins were on his heels.

"Rachel stay here!" Atheena ordered after she had thrown her chair backward in her hasty retreat.

Ron tripped over himself as he rushed out to find his best mate.

The entire order tore down the stair case with the dark man taking the lead over Hermione. He willed his legs to move faster. He had to make it in time. This couldn't be happening.

Harry could hear the thundering footsteps as he looked around outside on the stone walkway. He turned to see what the commotion was just as an arm wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Hold still love you wouldn't want to miss the show." A slick voice violated his ears. Harry could feel a wand digging into his shoulder blades. The smell of muggle cologne filled the night air. He looked down to see a large hand pushing into his stomach. What was happening?

The doors to the castle burst open, Severus was in the lead of the heap of people that spilled out of them. He stopped instantly. The site in front of him caused his stomach to churn, the taste of bile filling his mouth. "Marius." His voice was pleading.

"He does have a lithe little body doesn't he Sevi?" The man pressed himself closer to Harry. "Can I borrow it? I promise to return it almost as I found it." His cackle made Harry feel ill. He closed his eyes and wished himself out of his present situation.

"Sev?" His voice was small as his eyes met Snape's. "What should I do?"

"Just wriggle a little." Marius breathed.

"Harry…" Snape was interrupted by several figures whirling into existence behind Marius. Draco and Theolonus stepped forward.

"Watch in which direction you advice him Severus. If he resists he goes to Voldemort straight away. I promise he won't find that pleasant. On the other hand if he comes quietly, I'll allow Marius to take possession of him. I assure you that he'll find your brother more agreeable." Theolonus made sure to stay a few feet behind Harry.

"You are un-fucking-believable!" Atheena stepped forward. "Marius let go of him!" She knew it wouldn't work, but she needed to release some of the outrage that was flowing through her veins.

"I gave him fair warning." Their father shrugged. "You've both brought this on yourself."

Harry took slow deep breaths, his eyes searching the crowds. This was deplorable. He felt as if worms had taken to crawling through his body. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"If you don't release him this instant, I will kill you! I swear it!" Severus's voice cracked with agony. He felt a strong magical presence come to his side. He turned to see the Headmaster.

"Marius surely you know that if you do this it will mean the end to you." Albus did not allow his emotion to show.

"Throw me your best spell. You all know I'll block them all with this beautiful piece of flesh." He nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. Potter flinched and moved as far away as he could manage. "I know they won't kill him, but they'll hurt like hell and I'll have activated the portkey by then. Do you really want him abducted and injured?"

Marius forced them to take a few steps back, at this Sirius jumped forwards, Remus and Tonks caught a hold of him. "Don't risk it!" Tonks ordered, she struggled under Black's strength. "Remus! You have to hold on to him!" They were the first words spoken between the two.

"Harry…" Hermione cried. Minerva had her arms firmly wrapped around the two Gryffindors who looked on painfully at their best friend.

"Take me." Snape begged. "Leave him. Voldemort knows he'll come up against him sooner or later. He'd love to have me." Severus felt like his chest was being ripped open.

"No!" Harry ordered. He'd not allow the sacrifice.

"It's not fair that you don't want to share your toys Sevi. I just want to borrow it for awhile. No wonder no one likes you…selfish." Marius rolled his eyes. "Much as I'd love to debate this we really must be going."

"Albus do something!" Sirius yelled. "Damn it someone…" Sirius was flailing violently against Tonks and Remus. Fred and George had needed to step in to provide support.

"Severus we can't stop this right now." The headmaster whispered.

"Don't tell me that." Snape supplicated

"You know as well as I that we could try to fight, he'd activate that portkey before anything hit him. Severus you know your brother enough to know that it's true. Say what you need to say. We'll get him back. You have my word." Albus's eyes were sad.

"No, Albus there has to be another…"

"There isn't." Atheena took her brother's hand. "You know there isn't. If we want to do what's best for Harry…fuck I hate this…You all are done for!" She yelped to the three death eaters.

"Any parting words Severus?" Marius seemed full of jovialness. He smiled.

"Harry I'll find you…Merlin, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Only Harry witnessed the tear.

"I'll be alright Sev. I can't die. I can take anything that they throw at me. I know you'll find me…you will." He whispered.

"Harry, I…" Snape clenched his fists so hard trickles of blood fell to the ground. "I love you." He shook his insecurities off and stood proudly, his family be damned .

"I love you more." Harry joked, drawing inner strength. He accepted what was happening. "Lupin!" He yelled. "Get him inside, he doesn't need to see this!" It took all four Order members to lift Sirius and carry him inside.

"Professor watch my friends would you?" Minerva nodded. Tears fell freely from Hermione's eyes. "I'll be back 'Mione. This is nothing." Harry winked at Ron.

Harry turned his head to Marius. "Would you allow your sister to approach?" Marius motioned for Atheena. She knew the deal. She dropped her wand and stepped out of Severus's hearing range. "Watch him would you?"

"Of course." Atheena assured the young man. "You are so beyond dead." She grinned at her brother before retreating.

"Let's get this bitch done." Harry's words were met with the feeling of being sucked through a rubber tube. Severus crumpled to the ground when all four men disappeared from view. Albus bent down to comfort the terrified man. He was surprised when he was pushed to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Snape growled. "Don't!" He brought himself up on one knee. Sobs shook his entire body. Atheena helped the elderly man to his feet.

"Go do what you need to do for us to find Harry…I'll take care of him." Dumbledore shook his head and vanished inside of the castle. Atheena maintained her distance as her brother bawled for his lost love.

"Aren't the other's joining us?" Harry jumped away from Marius when his feet touched solid ground. They were alone in a posh bedroom. It was nothing like what Harry thought he would see. It all looked so…normal. Where was the dank dungeon? Where were the chains hanging from the walls?

"I've always thought that my father and cousin were a bit much, all of that blind obedience to Voldy…boring." He yawned. "They've gone their separate ways for the time being. This is my house…my bedroom." Marius spun as if to showcase the space. "This is where you'll be staying. I have two rules. One, I don't want you to speak my brother's name and two, you do as I say, when I say it. You won't be able to do magic here or be able to leave the room without me as an escort. Though, I cannot foresee a reason for you to need to leave this room." He stepped too close to Harry, who took a larger step backwards.

"Should I just bend over here or…" Harry sarcastically shrugged his shoulders. "Did you really think that this would all work? You'd get me here and I'd be your new play thing? You know they will find me eventually."

"Of course they will." Marius was sure of it. "To be honest cupcake I don't much care what happens after that. You can spend the rest of your days playing cum receptacle to my dear Sevi, hell you can even kill Voldemort, but right now…I just want to have a little fun and your participation in mandatory. So, I'm not without a heart, go in the bathroom and get ready for bed. Come out here and go to sleep. I'm rather tired from tonight's escapades and I don't feel much like entertaining." The man flopped down on the lush bed and threw his wand and watch on the nightstand. "Well, get going." His voice hardened.

Harry walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. "Fuck my life." He laughed dejectedly as he pulled on the silk pajama pants that he found on the sink. His clothes instantly disappeared. He had no shirt. Harry smiled at his reflection. "No really, fuck my life." He couldn't help it. The thought that his life was the most ridiculous existence in the history of the world continued to dance around his head.

When he returned to the bedroom, his side of the bed was pulled down. Marius lay bare-chested, his eyes closed. Harry knew him not to be sleeping. Potter slipped into a sliver of the bed and covered with only the sheet. The lights blinked out. "Sleep well, pet." Marius breathed into the night.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to get a grasp on the evenings events. He was able to come to one conclusion. "My life is bullshit."

Take time and leave a review, if you would be so kind.


	21. Tic Toc

Chapter 21 Tic Toc

Chapter 21 Tic Toc

"Cant you just do a spell to find him or something?" Rachel whispered to Atheena in the corner of Dumbledore's office. She looked around nervously at all of the people that were silently crying. Hermione and Ron were being comforted by the twins, who were doing their best to hold back their own despair. Sirius had broken down. His head was in Lupin's lap and Tonks was softly rubbing his back, her other hand held Remus's tightly. Albus sat behind his desk, his head buried in his hands. Severus had slouched into a far corner of the study away from everyone else. His eyes seemed drained, void of his presence.

"It doesn't really work that way sweetie. We could if they had taken him somewhere muggle but they didn't. They have wards up so that we cant track him." Atheena sighed. She truly hated her family.

"Can we go look for him? You must have some ideas." Rachel seemed desperate.

"They would know enough to take him somewhere that none of us knows." Atheena stood. "I'm going to go try talking to Sev." She approached her brother slowly. He did not rasie his eyes to meet her. "Hey you…" She kneeled down by his side. "Sev…I need you to think…anywhere that they might…"

"What do you think I could possibly be doing over here?" He still wouldn't look at her. "They wouldn't go to any of the Manors, they couldn't take him to any of the Dark Lord's hideouts because he doesn't know that they have him…"

"What do you mean he doesn't know that they have him? Aren't they going to take Harry to him?" Ron sat up and rubbed his tear stained cheeks.

Snape didn't speak. Atheena took a few steps towards the boy and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "That wasn't what this was about. This is just to hurt Sev…our brother, Marius…he…god…" Her voice fell off. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

Ron looked to Tonks. "What is it?"

Tonks looked to Albus, who nodded in approval. "Marius Snape is…a monster." She filled her lungs with air. "He's always been a monster. He wasn't even right when we were younger."

"You knew him?" Hermione questioned.

"We went to school together he was a few years a head of me…there were rumors…well you don't need to hear all of that. He has a lifestyle all his own…" Dora was startled when Severus jumped to his feet.

"Don't give them the childproof version…lord knows their friend isn't getting it!" He placed himself in the center of the room. "Marius likes to have new toys. Right now that toy is Harry. He'll use him in what ever way seems titillating in that moment. A few years ago my brother was walking down a muggle street in London. He spotted a young boy that he instantly fancied." He seemed as if Snape's blood was boiling. He held the attention of everyone in the room. "He grabbed him. In front of everyone he apperated them both to Snape Manor…and he…" His voice caught in his throat. He remembered what had happened at Snape Manor. He had seen it. He had been forced to allow it and now Harry was living it.

Albus stepped in, sparing his friend the burden of recounting the tale. "Marius kept the boy as his prisoner for nearly eight months until one day he walked into the room that they shared and decided that the boy was weakened to much from Marius's torturous sexual practices. He cast Avada Kadarva without provocation. He gave the explanation that he had grown bored with his conquest. Severus was called upon to clean up his brother's mess, who had traveled to America to find a new 'pet'."

"After serving Voldemort for all of those years I never expected I'd witness greater evil. What I viewed in that room…no human could do such things. Magic couldn't even remove the blood." Snape retreated back to his corner.

"We have to find Harry." Sirius shot up. "We have to find him now."

"That's great Black. We should do that." Severus berated.

"Don't start that!" Hermione sobbed at her professor. "That wont help. We all just need to think!"

"We cant inform the ministry…it'll be all over the papers. Then Voldemort will know." Lupin added. "We're on our own…Headmaster please tell me that you have an idea."

"I've tried all that I can think of at the moments. Harry, Draco, the Snape's they aren't anywhere to be found. I'll need time to research alternate methods…I swear an oath to all of you that I wont sleep until he is brought home…in the mean time I have an idea but it's dangerous and doesn't promise any results."

"What is it?" Severus rushed the desk.

"We cant find him, but eventually someone who knows their whereabouts has to show up. It may be foolish but I propose that we pair up and wait them out at selected locations. Snape and Malfoy Manors, Azkaban, anywhere that they may show up."

"Both the Snape's and Malfoy's have summer homes." Atheena added.

"Marius has a loft in London." Tonks was ready.

"Those are our most likely bets. I've paired us up. Severus you'll take Hermione to Snape Manor. Ron you and I will go to Malfoy Manor. Atheena and Tonks you'll go to The Snape summer home. Remus and Fred, the Malfoy Summer home. Sirius, you and George will take Marius's flat in London. Minerva I'll leave the school to you and Rachel. Let them out for the Holidays. We wont be back in session until Harry is found."

"Of course Headmaster." The elderly witch nodded.

"I think it best if we leave tonight. We are going in blind. We've no idea of the wards around these locations. Stick to the grounds around these locations an determine if you can enter in relative safety. Now is there anyone who does not want to go?" The room remained silent. "I wish you my best." Albus was proud the warriors that stood before him.

Hermione hugged Ron tightly then joined Snape's side. "I need to make a stop at Gryffindor tower. I'll meet you at the main entrance." She left before he could tell her to make haste.

"Be careful." Atheena trailed her hand down her brother's arm.

"You as well. Do you remember the incantations to get past the wards?"

"I do." She promised, then turned to say her goodbyes to Rachel.

"Dumbles watch out for our baby brother. He whines something awful when he gets hurt." The twins took turns hugging Ron.

"I'll be in great hands." The red haired boy looked to his professor.

"As will I." The old wizard grinned.

Sirius and Remus talked quietly in the doorway. "Promise that you'll be careful." Remus urged strongly.

"I will. Mooney watch yourself and watch Fred. The Malfoy's are notorious for their wards around their properties."

"I know my way around them." He kissed his boded quickly, when they parted they were stunned to see Tonks standing next to them.

"I want both of you to be careful. I couldn't tell you how absolutely irate I would be if you put me through all of this hell just to get seriously injured or captured." Neither man could find words.

"They'll be back to give you more hell." Fred and George joined their partners in this cockamamie stake-out.

"Let's go then." Sirius motioned for George to follow him. Fred and Lupin chose to trail closely behind them.

"Shall we be on our way?" Albus outstretched his hand to Ron. "We'll be traveling with Fawkes."

"Like bursting into flames?" Ron gulped.

"You'll barely feel a tingle." The moment Ron clasped his and in the Headmaster's the phoenix swooped down and all three vanished in a bust of fire.

"Atheena we have to go." Tonks approached the couple.

"I'll see you soon." Rachel rubbed her wife's cheek. Atheena smiled before she turned to Tonks.

"We'll have to go by broom. I can't remember well enough to apperate." With that they were gone.

Rachel turned to Minerva. "Do you think that this will all work?"

"I've no doubt child." The witch lied. She had her doubts pertaining to this plan, but she knew the love everyone of those souls carried for Harry and that gave her hope.

"This is where you grew up?" Hermione was in awe of the gothic château that loomed in front of them.

"Will you keep it down…merlin knows how you've made it all of these years. Don't you know how to display some stealth?" Snape chastised as they made their way through the undergrowth of the forest surrounding the house. He perched them in a small cave that looked over the property. "It's not safe for us to attempt to enter until morning. You should sleep while you can. I wont have you slowing me up." The man didn't allow his concern to show.

"Do you really think I could? He may be your bonded but he's been my friend for six years. I've been with him through everything. You are not the only one who's scared for him." She snapped.

"If you wont sleep will you at the very least grace me with silence?" Sev snarled his retort. The girl was more than happy to oblige.

"Did you know that they had a castle?" Ron's eyes widened when they stopped in the hills above Malfoy manner. There were no lights emulating from the house.

"Yes I was aware." Albus smiled at his students naivety.

"So we're just going to sit here?" Ron was uneasy.

"For the time being. We'll go in before sunrise."

Sirius exhibited lest tact as he magically unlocked the door to Marius's loft. Both men rushed in, wands raised. There was not a soul to be found. "Settle in." Sirius said after he had walked through all of the rooms. "I fear we may have an extended stay." George made no attempt to be respectful as he plopped himself down on the plush white couch and threw his feet onto a glass coffee table.

"That man does have god taste."

Remus circled carefully around the house that had obviously not been used in years. "I just need to check for…" He turned to see that Fred was not behind him.

"Hey Remus." A whisper care from above the werewolf. "No magical wards on this one…a few booby traps…" He pointed painfully to arrow imbedded in his shoulder. "Just come through the front door." Remus chuckled and followed his companion's premature footsteps. "

"With your reconnaissance skills we wouldn't make it through this without immortality." Lupin shook his head with a light-hearted grin.

"It will take us until sunrise to get there." Atheena yelled to the woman on the broom next to her. "There are some caves in the cliffs that we can stay in until nightfall."

Tonks winked and zoomed forward.

Atheena slowed the coldness of the British air to wash over her skin. She was home.

"Bullshit." Harry reminded himself as he batted away the beams of sunlight that were offending his newly opened eyes. _The sun just had to get in a few laughs at my misfortune…wait…catch up here Potter…sun…window…wake the hell up and see if you can get out that way! _The man's thoughts raced as he eased himself out of the bed. Marius was nowhere to be seen. He stalked over to the window and slid his fingers under the pane. It slid open without a sound. He searched his environment frantically for signs of life. There where none. The room was on the ground floor, sprawling manicured lawns stretched out before him. If he could just get out he might be able to apperate. Harry cautiously lifted one leg out and placed it on the ground. Nothing. He was ok. He swiftly crawled the rest of the way out and took a satisfied breath he…was back in the bedroom, looking in from the doorway. "Bullshit." He sighed, dejectedly.

"Leaving so soon pet?" Marius slid in behind Harry.

"It was worth a go." Potter answered, moving to the other side of the room. "Quite the trick." He pointed to the window.

"I gave you ample warning last night. You wont be able to leave this room without my escort. I wasn't lying." The man rolled up the sleeves of his deep blue dress shirt. "Are you hungry? I brought us some breakfast." He reached into he hallway and pulled in a silver cart. It was loaded with plates of food, a pot of tea and a pitcher of orange juice.

"I'm not eating that." Harry shook his head and laughed slightly.

"It's safe. I swear it. I'll even eat with you. Would you feel better with some clothes? Vestis." Harry looked down to see that he wore jeans and a tee shirt from his own closet.

"You're right now that you've given me my own clothes I do feel like eating your poisoned food. Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes and squared off his shoulders.

"Harry I want us to get along. Now I made you the lovely breakfast. It would be respectful if you joined me." Marius's demeanor seemed relaxed.

"I'll pass. But hey I might be in the mood for some arsenic around lunch time."

The older man chewed on his smirk and nodded his head. It was with lightening fast speed that he had Harry firmly by the hair, his face smashed into a plate of eggs.

"Harry perhaps I wasn't clear! We will be eating breakfast!" He growled, furious heat burned Harry's skin. He felt his body being roughly tossed to the ground "It's rude to refuse a gift." Marius once again adopted his serene tone as he lifted the young man up and handed him a cloth napkin. Harry was in awe. What the hell just happened? He brought the napkin to his face and wiped away the slimy muck. "Let me help you." Marius gently brushed pieces of breakfast out of messy brown hair. "Go in to the washroom and make yourself presentable. I'll clean this up for you and then we will sit down to a nice meal. Agreed?" The younger Snape had his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded his head, dumbstruck and entered the bathroom. He washed up quickly and retuned to his deranged captor. "Are you ready now?" His voice was cocky, as if Harry was late getting ready for a gala. Potter just nodded once more and sat down to the plate that Marius had prepared for him. _What in the bloody fucking hell have I gotten myself into?_

"Where is everyone that lives here?" Hermione stayed close to his professor. The were wondering the dark, archaic halls of Snape manor

"Gone." Snape rasped.

"I can see that moron. Where are they?"

"Miss. Granger If I knew that we would have Harry safely back in my arms. If you are not going to be of any use go back to Hogwarts and stick your nose in a book. I am trying to find my bonded." His voice scratched painfully from his throat. The girl hesitantly touched his hand.

"I'm sorry that I called you a moron." She apologized. "You aren't a moron…and arrogant git maybe but not a moron."

"Do not take advantage of the fact that I'm not allowed to take points at the moment. I'll find ways of getting even once we return to the school." Snape chided between opening and closing doors to the numerous rooms in the manor."There isn't anyone here." He concluded.

"I know that already. I'll ask you to remember that I told you that an hour ago when whe entered, when I did the 'search for life' spell. This place is dead."

"Why does anyone like you? You're proving to have a rather foul personality." Severus turned to face the girl.

"Why does anyone like you?" She shot back.

"Touché." He smirked sadly. "Perhaps our Mr. Potter is a poor judge of character. I'm not particularly fond of anyone he likes." He closed his eyes tightly, longing to be reunited with his mate.

"Does this place have a study? I want to work out some location finding theories that came to me last night."

"I knew you served a purpose." Snape took off down the hallway.

"I've heard from everyone except Severus and Hermione. No one has seen or heard anything." Rachel was obviously panicky as she tapped her foot on Minerva's desk.

"It isn't unlike him to not send word. He's not a man to care if we're worried. Everyone else is safe?" The witch inquired.

"All except Harry."

"My dear that is the story of his very existence.

"I need to go out for a few hours…you know evil and all that. Be a good boy while I'm gone. They'll be a reward in it for you." Marius spoke after hours of silence. He had had numerous fire-calls that he had shielded with silencing spells. Harry had spent his time staring out of the window. He couldn't even get a scheme to take flight within his mind. He was stuck.

"Will it be a new chew-toy?" He groaned under his breath. It was not lost on Marius. Harry's stomach curled as muscular arms slid over his shoulders. The man remained behind him, his lips next to Harry's ear.

"Those wouldn't be the words I would choose but I do have something you could put in that naughty mouth." His words molested Potter's senses. He needed to vomit. "When I get back we can…get to know each other a little better." Harry didn't move, he didn't breath as he waited for the other man to release him. Only when Marius was surely gone did the-boy-who-lived let his tears fall.

Please take time to review!


	22. Best Laid Plans

Chapter 22 Best Laid Plans

Chapter 22 Best Laid Plans

"Sirius, mate…you've got to stop." George rubbed his eyes, if the man didn't stop circling the couch he was going to lose it.

"Ridiculous!" Black yelled suddenly. "We shouldn't just be sitting here!" He slammed his fist into a flawless red wall. "We need to be out looking for him! Marius could be doing Merlin knows what and…"

"Harry's a right tough bloke. He's raising hell, just like you taught him." George stood and paced to the window. "Still I think you may be right. We should be doing more than warming this bastards furniture." He tapped his knuckles against the glass. "We could…theoretically of course, since it is a direct order from Dumbledore to stay here, but theoretically we could use an intruder charm on this property right? It would shoot off if someone entered the loft?" He smirked without turning around.

"My boy it is a wonder you were born a Weasley. I do admire the way you think." Sirius halted his angered walking for the first time in hours.

"Simply an observation…don't know if you'd be interested. We would be…breaking the rules." The words alone sent shivers up both of their spines.

"I am a professor. I do need to exhibit some regard for authority." Sirius feigned deep contemplation.

George stared blankly at the other man before speaking. "So I'll do the spell then?"

"Damn right you will." Black smiled broadly. "Let's get the hell out of here. I might have a plan."

"I want to find Harry as much as the next guy…" Fred shuffled his feet. "But this is positively dull."

"I share your thoughts." Lupin scratched his head.

"Well then how about a little fly-by-night-completely-impulsive-misbehavior?" George made a popping sound as he appeared in the center of the room. Neither Fred nor Remus jumped.

"That is my very favorite kind." Fred agreed.

"Isn't it the only kind?" Lupin stood to meet his mate as he apperated in next to George. "What do you have in mind?"

"We stop waiting. We stop being subtle…" Sirius seemed to have prepared a long speech.

"…We break into Azkaban." George smiled proudly.

"Righteous." Fred high-fived his brother.

"Sirius…you cant be…"

"Serious?" The dark haired man quipped. "I am. On both accounts. We find Malfoy senior, a little blackmail, possibly pain, he gives up Marius or Draco. Either way we get to Harry."

The werewolf thought for a moment. "That is by far the stupidest plan you have ever assaulted my ears with…and possibly the best…are you boys up to it?" He looked to the twins.

They locked eyes with each other and snickered before Fred replied. "I always knew we'd be repeat offenders."

Severus had spent the better part of the afternoon longing for his mate. He had yet to find a reprieve from the immense guilt that seemed to be rotting his insides. He had failed Harry once again.

"I might have something worked out!" Hermione yelled to the man who sat less than a meter from her.

"Do you? I wont be able to hear it now, you brainless twit." Snape slammed his book closed.

"Fine. When we don't find Harry we'll just tell everyone it was because you were busy punning." Her face was disapproving.

"You're like one of those dreadful gnats that buzzes around your head. You can't ever manage to kill it so it continues to be an extreme annoyance." Severus rolled his eyes and edged closer to his student.

"This gnat just might reunite you with your bonded. If you'd rather be condescending and compulsively bitter, I'll just save him myself." Hermione's hands were placed defiantly on her hips.

"What do you have?" He ended the dispute.

Granger laid out her notes. "The dark mark. Voldemort magically brands it to all of his followers so that he can communicate with them right?" Snape nodded. "Alright, now if you can manage it think of the mark as a telephone line. It's all connected. You can communicate between all of the marks. So we just need to figure out how to trail the signal. Which, I've figured out. There's this spell, it's used to read someone's aura. But you already have to have a connection with them, usually right in front of them. I believe if I tweak it correctly I'll be able to send the spell through a dark mark, thus giving us our connection. It will give us a read on Marius's aura. In case you don't know our aura's leave unique impressions on our environment. Once I have that it should be possible for me to give you a location." She finished with a deep breath. "So what do you think?"

Severus stared at the young woman in amazement. It all sounded plausible. "I…am thoroughly surprised that you are not, after all, hopelessly useless." That was all he was going to give her.

Hermione smiled sincerely at the hidden compliment. "Thank you. Now Harry said that your dark mark was gone. Cheers by the way, can you find me one?"

"Miss. Granger I cannot simply find you a Deatheater."

"Yes you can. It was you're 'posse' was it not? And if I'm not mistaken you are a potions master. Oh for heavens sakes I've done my work…don't be dimwitted. Figure something out on your end." She huffed.

"I don't need to be a potions master to surmise how to get a death eater." Thoughts crashed into Snape's mind. "How might you feel about breaking several muggle and wizarding laws."

Granger seemed uneasy at the suggestion. "What are you implying?"

"We take one. What else?" He degraded.

"Just take one? Snatch someone up? Kidnapping?"

"Would you enjoy rewording it several more times or will you do it?" He snapped.

"Ok…I'm going to be a common criminal. I can do that. I'm going to be….oh Christ…I'm going to be just like you." She pouted. "Very well. Let's go."

"What are you smiling at?" Ron worried as the headmaster chuckled.

"Nothing my boy. Everyone is doing exactly as I planned."

"Which is?"

"Not obeying my orders." He giggled and patted the boy on the back. "Come on son we have duties of our own to attend to."

"And those are?" He gulped and shifted in the spot above Malfoy manner that they had not left.

"We need to collect Tonks and Atheena. If I'm not mistaken Tonks has already informed some of her closer contacts at the Ministry…they were of course, unable to help, and Atheena is just angry enough to be back at her previous magical level. We're going to make sure that Voldemort doesn't uncover Harry's whereabouts." Albus stood and began to whistle.

"Voldemort?" Queasiness overcame him.

Dumbledore grasped the man's hand as Fawkes cawed in the distance. "We're not going to come up against him just…what do the muggles say…run interference."

Harry had obsessively examined everything about the room he was in. When he had finally conceded that there was no possible way for him to escape he had put his fist through the wall. He was currently curled up in the chair that was placed facing the fireplace. Marius had been gone for hours. The sun would soon set and he would be forced to spend another night with Marius Snape.

"I'm sorry that I was kept so long Harry. I've brought you some supper." The object of Harry's fear glided through the bedroom door. "I trust we've come to an understanding concerning meals. You will eat what I provide."

"Sure but those eggs did a wonder for my complexion." Harry turned his chair to face his soon to be brother in law. "What did you bring?" He faked interest.

"My talents don't lie in the culinary arts I'm afraid." He ran the tip of his tongue over his lips as his gaze raked over Harry. "I picked up some sandwiches from a pub in town." Marius threw the bag on the table. "I'm going to take a shower. Eat." His hand slid down Harry's back. Potter's body locked into stillness. He ate a sandwich quickly, all the while his mind raced. What was going to happen? Whatever it was he felt as if he wouldn't be able to avoid it. He quivered when the bathroom door creaked open. The man exited wearing black sick pants and no shirt. He walked to Harry and kneeled down to his level. "How was your meal?" He hands rested on Harry's hips.

"Fine." His brain screamed for help. "A little dry."

"I'll have to remember to kill the bar matron." The words came easily for the youngest Snape. Harry's eyes went wide. "Harry I'm kidding. I wont kill the matron."

Harry stopped breathing as he was pulled to his feet. Newly-washed arms wrapped him in a possessive hug. Marius rubbed his cheek against the Gryffindors face. "It wasn't the matron the prepared it…I'm going to kill the cook." His hands ran the length of the younger man's back.

"Can I shower?" Harry jumped back quickly. He attempted to read the other man's expression to no avail.

"I'm not with out reason Harry, of course. You have five minutes." Marius nodded, seating himself on the bed.

Harry rushed away, not wanting to be in the same room as the other man. He needed to compose himself. He stood with his back against the bathroom door, breathing heavily. He stripped and entered the shower within seconds. The water was too hot. Harry allowed it to redden his skin. He had to find strength. He would not lower himself to begging and crying in front of this man. Potter drew in a series of deep breaths and tried to visualize all of the things that Severus would have done to maintain his cover as a death eater. Harry had to be as strong as his bonded. "Strong." He vowed, climbing out of the shower. He dried off and found night pants exactly where they had been before.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom, a new confidence filled out his previously cowering frame. "Join me." Marius ordered, hurling back the blankets on the bed. Harry did as he was told. He lay down with a forced sense of comfort.

"So what do you want from me?" He stared at the other man.

"You're not so daft that you haven't figured that out." Marius's hand swept through his prisoner's hair.

"That's all this was about? You just want to fuck me? Draco not enough?" Harry was reaching and he knew it.

"I want to consume you, if we're speaking candidly. I find you a fascinating specimen. I want to know all of you. I want to here you breathlessly beg me for mercy. You have to admit having Harry Potter bend to your will has to be quite the rush." Marius had moved himself closer to Harry.

"Do you really imagine that I'll be doing that? Bending to your will?"

Marius's laugh exacerbated Harry's perception of his predicament. "What makes you think you have a choice? Honestly Harry, Sev usually goes for brains over brawn. I had assumed you to be both. You'll do as I wish simply because there is nothing else for you to do. It's not all gloom and doom for you either. I promise the most…satisfying of experiences."

His words ignited disgust far within Harry. "I can also make a promise Marius…you could never satisfy me. Now, find me your brother and…" The hand assaulted Harry's face with the sound of a whip. Marius's eyes scorched into Harry's as his fingers gripped the younger mans throat. Harry clawed at his assailant frantically. He felt as his windpipe was grinding painfully against his spine. He couldn't breath.

"My brother has nothing on me!" The crazed man snarled. He stopped abruptly and sat upright. He had moved himself so that his knees rested on either side of Harry, who lay frozen on his back. "What was it you said Potter? About not bending to me will? You should see the look on your face…" He cackled. "I could bend you any way I wanted right now." Marius pinned Harry's wrists above his head with one strong fist. "I can do anything that I want." His hips rolled with every syllable.

"Then do it." Harry choked. "He wont be coming to clean up your mess this time. He'll be coming to kill you and I can guarantee you that he will not use Avada Kadarva. You want to hurt me? Humiliate me? Give it your best go. Your bother will pay you back Marius… you have my word." Harry's eyes burned with defiance.

"Tsk Tsk Harry. Sevi would have to find us first and he wont be doing that until I'm ready and by then…you'll already be mine." Marius roughly pulled off their clothes. He muttered words that Harry could not make out and the young man found his hands magically forced in place above his head. His wrists burned from the bonds as he was flipped on to his stomach. "We should go over the basics don't you think? No telling what my most treasured brother has forgotten to mention." Harry felt as if he was going to vomit. The taste of it bubbled in his mouth, mixed with the overpowering metallic twang of adrenaline. This was it. He tightened his eyes. He would not shed tears. He wouldn't allow it. "You really are quite the prize…remarkable really." Marius ran his hands over the exposed flesh, he concentrated on the area between the boy's shoulder blades.. "You really are flawless…not a mark anywhere." Marius seemed to be attempting to understand the concept. He took a few moments to allow him self the pleasure of slithering over Harry's bare body. "It won't do." He shook his head. "I'm going to give you a piece of myself Harry…a memento of sorts. Something that you'll carry with you always…a permanent reminder of our times together."

Harry's mind raced. What was he talking about? He kept his eyes closed. He could feel the tip of a wand travel down his spine, like pins and needles.

Marius ginned to himself as he traced over the mark on his arm. "Are you ready pet? You may want to hang on to something. I believe that this just might hurt." When the wand was reconnected with skin Harry released at deafening howl. The searing pain seemed to boil outward from spot the wand touched. "Proprius Admonitio." Marius spoke, pleasure slid into the undertones of his voice. He watched mesmerized as his dark mark replicated itself down a twelve-inch section of Harry's vertebrae.

Harry groaned loudly as he clenched his teeth. This is what it would feel like to have razors sweep acid over his skin. He could feel angry creatures devour his muscle just below the surface of his back. He wanted to scream. He allowed his head to thrash against the bed. "Fuck Merlin!" He hissed against his feeble attempts.

"Oh this is just beautiful." Marius chirped. "It's marvelous…an exact replica." He thrust his forearm into Harry's view. It was only then that Potter realized what was going on.

"No!" He growled. "No!" He pictured the snake and skull tattoo burning into his flesh, marring his body. "Anything else…" He breathed as the pain began to slink from his body.

"It's done pet. Perhaps it will remind you to mind that filthy little mouth of yours while you're here and I'm sure Severus will relish it when he has you bent over his desk." Harry felt a light slap on his exposed bottom. "I think that's enough for tonight. Go to sleep." The lights went off as Marius rolled onto his side of the bed. Blankets where thrown over Harry, his wrist remained above his head. He twisted to himself onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest. He was humiliated.

"Sweet dreams luv." Harry found that he had to re-swallow his dinner. He had the dark mark. An image he had loathed for all of his school years had now embedded itself in his skin. He silently let a single tear fall to his pillow.

I've seen a huge drop in reviews…do you guys not like the way the story is going? Something you'd like to see different? Take a moment to tell me your thoughts.


	23. Don't Tell Me

Chapter 23: Don't Tell Me

Chapter 23: Don't Tell Me

Attn: I'm breaking from canon a little bit (like I haven't already) for the sake of the story we're going to assume that Lupin learned to be an animangus with his friends and that he can turn into a wolf.

"So do you two leg-humpers have a plan or are we just waltzing in?"" Fred questioned Sirius and Lupin. They all sat in a circle around the Malfoy summer home. After a small dinner they had all gathered in the parlor of the large house.

Sirius smiled and slung his arms over the twins. "I've been thinking it over and I think it's about times someone carried on a marauder tradition…"

"Sirius do we have time for that?" Lupin looked worried.

"We do if we fast track it."

George released a curious chuckle. "What do you have in mind?"

Lupin interrupted. "You cant rush that Black." His voice was stern. "They need time…months."

"They have days." Sirius countered, shaking his head. "Moony they can do it. They're immortal after all. If it goes badly they'll heal in a few days time regardless. It's the only way that I know of."

"This is fun. Us not knowing what you're going on about." Fred reminded the men of their presence.

"I'm sorry boys…it's just what Sirius is suggesting…"

"And what would that be exactly?"

"You two learning to become an animangus. With our guidance I really think that you could do it. It's risky. A great number of things can go wrong but it's all rooted in transfiguration, which you two have exceeded at, you both poses great magical ability…and I think it's the only way. They still have dementors guarding most of the prison. They cant see animals. There is no other way…"

"We could transfigured them…"

"Remus you know that you do not retain as much of your mind that way. We'll need them sharp and ready." Sirius shot his lover a silencing glare.

"We're in." The twins answered in unison.

"I've been thinking about this and I believe that if I use a transformation spell while you two deeply visualize an animal your souls can learn faster how to do it at will." Sirius had begun fidgeting with his wand.

"The animal has to mirror their aura…they cant pick it." Remus disagreed.

"Pateo." Sirius closed his eyes and laid his hand on Fred's arm. "mm-hmm." He smirked rebelliously at his mate. "I learned that from Albus. It reveals someone's animangus form…I had an inkling that it would work."

"Show off."

"What am I?" Fred was excited.

"A Raccoon. They're mischievous and bright…I'd wager that's where that came from." Sirius answered.

"Will I be the same then?" George wondered.

"Pateo." Black tried again. He smiled and the second twin. "No…a fox."

"It's because of my fondness for hounds." He grinned matter-of-factly.

"Now that we know do you mind if we get started Mooney?" Sirius allowed his inquiry to drip with sarcasm.

The tired man sighed. "Have at it."

Severus sat on the edge of what had been his childhood bed. He had left Hermione to her studies, explaining that he needed space to come up with a plan. The professor was remiss to find that his sense of overwhelming sorrow would allow for little planning. He longed for his bonded. He granted himself a small reprieve by lying back on the bed and covering his face with one arm. Cold air seeped through a neglected window causing the man to shiver. Thoughts and memories of Harry seemed to be commandeering his mind. Where was Harry? Was he in pain? Did he blame the older man? The professor drew a deep breath, attempting to draw calm into his body. His muscled tensed at the mental image of Marius defiling the young man. It was enough that he was no longer able to maintain his composure. This was all far to much for one man to handle. Snape cried out as his fist soared into his belongings on the nightstand, forcing it's contents to the remnants of worn blue carpeting. His body flailed on it's own accord. He had moved into a standing position and was demolishing his room. He threw the crystal lamp to a shattering end against the faded and peeling gray and blue wallpaper. The nightstand flew through the ornate stained glass window, sending colored shards to the bushes below. Tears fell from his eyes to no end, his agonized moans echoed throughout the manor. Severus's body gave way as he collapsed on the floor, resting his back on the bed and pulling his knees to his chest, he buried his head and for the first time in his life he allowed himself to truly cry. It was moments later that he felt small arms wrap around his shaking body. Hermione didn't speak a word as she situated herself next to a man she though had no emotions.

"What are you doing in here?" Snape wiped his eyes quickly but, did not move away from the embrace.

"I heard you…I miss him to…" Tears glistened her young eyes. "I know you're scared but we're going to get him back." Severus loosely draped one arm around the girl.

"Well we're not going to do it while we sitting blubbering on about it." He pushed himself to his feet and offered his hand to his student. "Let's go find a Deatheater shall we?"

Granger smiled and accepted his hand. "Alright, but you're slightly less threatening with tear stained cheeks." She rubbed her own eyes.

"You do realize, Ms. Granger, that if you so much as utter a word of this to anyone…including Harry…I will be forced to fail you, crushing your hopes of graduation." He made no move to smile.

"What would I possibly tell them? I didn't see a thing. You have been admirably brave through this entire ordeal." She also kept a straight face.

"Glad that we've come to an understanding." Snape surveyed the room.

"Though if one were to have a breakdown this would surely be the way to go about it. I would feel the impulse to congratulate said person on completing the daunting task of getting in touch with his…" Hermione was cut off with her professor's customary steely tone.

"I may vomit." Severus straightened his robes.

"I'm not a simpleton, you don't want to talk about it but I am going to ask you one question and I expect an honest answer."

"Very well." Sev answered, slowly exiting the room.

"Do you really love him that much?" She stopped him by placing her hand on his arm.

Snape lowered his eyes to the ground. "He…" tears threatened to return. "He is my very reason for living. With him away from me I feel like…I feel empty inside, like my core is rotting outward…to sum it up Ms. Granger…I feel as though I would welcome death." He nodded and turned sharply, walking briskly down the hall. "We need to plan." He called after the girl.

Dumbledore tapped on the door of a bedroom in Grimwald place. "Are you settling in son?" He smiled fatherly at Ron.

"Yeah…yes sir." He corrected.

"If it's all right with you I'm going to send you and Tonks on reconnaissance mission, of sorts. She knows all of our local Deatheater haunts. I'd like to know what they know."

"Where will we go?" Ron pocketed his wand.

"Knockturn Alley I'd suspect."

"We're leaving soon, if you're agreeable." Tonks entered the room. "And I need you to take this…" He tossed him a small vial.

"What is it?" Ron shook the liquid.

"Polyjuice potion. We can't very well waltz in there looking as we do." She ruffled Ron's orange hair.

"Uggghhh." He garbled down the think mess. "That stuff is repulsive. Wait, who am I turning into?"

"Unspecified. Just different…more…Deatheater-y. C'mon bud, it'll be fun. You…me…death defying acts of…eavesdropping." Tonks was full of energy.

Ron hiccupped as his height shot up almost six inches. "Oh Merlin I hate this part!" He squeaked. He could feel his bones and flesh shifting to create a new appearance. He rushed to the mirror. His hair was black; he was tall and lanky with unmemorable features. "I look like a Slytherin…I look like Snape." Ron wined.

"How about this?" Tonks shook her entire body. Her appearance turned to that of a female mirror of her counterpart. Flaccid hair hung drably past her shoulders, her nose was hooked at the end and jagged teeth adorned her mouth.

"I'm way hotter than that. I don't think you captured the Snape features." Atheena laughed as she snuck in the back of the room.

"Maybe not yours but surely you see the resemblance between us and you brother. I mean he's…." He stopped when she sent him a warning tilt of her head.

"He's what?" Atheena placed her hands on her hips.

"He's…the…" He was struggling.

"Best Professor we've ever had the pleasure of…" Tonks tried to help.

"Of course he is." Atheena carefully mulled over the new faces. "You should be able to lurk around unnoticed." Both wore shabby black robes with oversized hoods. "Now remember, if anything goes wrong you simply push the top button on your robes. Dumbledore and I will be notified and we'll come rescue you or whatever."

"Actually my dear…" Albus clucked his tongue. "Rachel and Minerva have requested that I return to the school. A large number of the students don't feel it safe enough to travel. They have decided to remain at the school. A portion of those are children of Deatheaters. It would be best if I were allowed to go back. Atheena if you feel able…" The wrinkles on his face echoed regret.

"Of course Albus. You're only a fire call away." She nodded in approval. "Well then I must be off. Atheena Tonks has given you…"

"Loads of property deeds. I've already started searching through them. If they have any secret properties I'll find them. You know it's a long shot. They probably wouldn't register." She tepped her fingers on the wall. "And if you used computers…"

"To each his own Atheena. Look for anything listed to the Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange or Black families…"

"And Crabbe, Goyle, Greyback, Avery… I know the drill if it's own by a dickhead…"

"You were in America too long. I'll leave you too it then. Good luck to all of you." Dumbledore was gone instantly.

Tonks smiled at Ron and Atheena. "We'd best be off too. We'll see you in a few days, hopefully with news."

"Be careful. Do you have all of your bases covered? Names…occupations…where are you from? How long have you served Voldemort?"

"Darcy and Odin Pendarvis. I'm a guard at Azkaban, he's in waste removal for the ministry, from London, new recruits." Tonks rattled off the information.

"Sounds good." Atheena grined. "Get out of here."

Tonks grabbed Ron's arm and with a poof they had apperated away.

"Bugger!" Ron complained as they landed in the shady alley. "I had more questions! This is why things are always going badly for us! We don't plan!"

Tonks shoved him in the direction of a small inn named 'The Alley Cat." The remnants of a black wooden cat hung above the door. "You can ask them when we get a room." The building they entered seemed to emanate darkness.

"We're dead…" Ron gulped as his stomach rumbled.

"Shhh." Tonks silenced. She walked up to the front desk and pounded her hand down, waking the old toothless wizard.

"A room." Her voice was crotchety as she slammed money down.

The man threw her a key. "Third floor." With that he returned to his nap.

Tonks led Ron through the neglected Hallways. No one looked at each other as they passed and Ron noticed that most people who had their arm exposed possessed the Dark Mark. The room they were given was small and filthy with two unkempt beds and a tiny grungy bathroom. The walls were covered with several types of wallpaper and peeling paint. "This is where we're staying?"

"Yes. I know it's a bit of a dump but it's our best shot." Tonks seemed practiced. "We'll go down and sit at the pub. Just keep your eyes and ears open." Tonks turned and tripped into the hall.

She slammed into a large man who was in turn pummeled by a small girl. "Snape watch where you're…" She stopped realizing her slip. Her eyes widened.

"Snape?" Ron stepped out of the depressing room. "Bugger all."

"By the clumsiness I'd wager you're Tonks." The unknown man pushed them all back inside. His voice lowered. "What are you two doing here?" He eyed Tonks. "A stitch lost in time."

"This man is a loon." Ron shook his head.

"You'll discover hard to find…Severus." Tonks regarded her colleague. "Ron it's alright."

"Ronald? You look like hell." Hermione hugged her friend.

"You've had better days yourself 'Mione." The girl was short and squatty with greasy brown hair and sunken in eyes.

"What are you both doing here?" Tonks inquired. They were supposed to be at the manor.

"What are you?" Snape countered. His long beard and dodgy eyes did not suit him.

"Albus sent us."

"Likewise." He lied.

"Do you need an help?" Ron questioned his friend.

"I'm perfectly capable of acting on my own. Thank you Ronald." Hermione snapped.

"I wont offer anymore, bullocks." Ron was put off.

"We need to get going." Hermione reminded her professor.

"That we must. What does Albus have planned for you?" He turned to Tonks once more.

"The Ol' look and listen. You?" She new the man in front of her was not being truthful.

"Retrieving an artifact from Brogin's."

"So late?"

"We needed to exercise caution."

Tonks nodded in faked agreement. "My best wishes…in whatever it is you're undertaking." Hermione edged out of the room. Ron watched it all suspiciously.

"The same." Snape nodded shortly and followed Hermione out.

"We should just stay in for tonight. It's to risky with whatever he has planned, too many new faces at one." Tonks was worried as she locked the door and turned to Ron. "I'll go out and get us something to eat later on." She promised.

"Thank Merlin." Ronald clutched his stomach.

"Does this change the plan?" Hermione stopped and turned to her associate in the hallway.

"No. We go to the end of this hall. We enter room 17 1/4 . You hit it's occupant with a stunning spell and I apperate all of us out. You must move quickly. I don't know who it'll be and I don't want either of us injured. Do you understand?" He held her by the shoulders.

"Yes. You're sure it will be a Deatheater?"

"Certain rooms are reserved for his followers. This is one of them. Granger he absolulty must do this with no witnesses, no struggle." He stopped outside the door. Snape whispered a spell and the door silently opened. Both crept inside without a sound. Hermione was ready when a woman exited the bathroom.

"Stupify!" She didn't know if she had finished the word before she felt a whoosh and all three wizards spun out of view. The landed in the bacement of Snape Manor. The stared fantastically at the woman who stood frozen.

"Oh bloody hell." Severus cursed.

"I would have never seen this coming. This could be bad." Hermione jumped away.

"This could be amusing." Snape drawled.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night to the feeling of eyes on the back oh his head. He turned slowly and with all the cockiness he could muster he met the eyes with, "Cant sleep lover?" Harry took notice that his hands were no longer bound above his head.

"You know I've always been more of a creature of the night…I don't know where that comes from." Marius laid his hand flat against Harry's chest.

"Pure evil?" Harry pondered.

"Those meddlesome friends of your are on the move. You're godfather and one off those obnoxious twins left my loft today."

"They're going to find us. Sirius, Severus, none of them will stop until you're dead." Potter glared at the man.

"That may all be true but that doesn't help you know, does it? You fancy my brother some type of saint, a righteous man, don't you?" Marius was caught in a fit of laughter at the mere suggestion.

"You're brother is a good man!" Harry's voice was harsh.

"My brother behaves on account of a forced neutering. You had to save is soul did you not?" Marius sat up and crossed his legs in front of him.

"He did all of those things for the good of the order. He had to maintain his position as a spy." Harry moved upright just as quickly.

"Oh this is rich. All of those years, you really think he bore revulsion for all of it? Don't kid yourself Harry. Severus loved the freedom our side allowed him when he was younger. He followed Voldemort for five years before the death of your parents…and after that…he simply lived on the headmaster's leash." The older mans eyes gleamed at the memories.

"He has a good soul." Harry defended. "I've felt it."

"Idiot boy. No one has an absolute inclination to one side or the other, he's no different. I could tell you stories of him that would curdle your…no my pet…I have something better…" He grabbed Harry's head and closed his eyes. "Aspicio Meus Praeteritus." A snicker accompanied the spell. Harry groaned as foreign memories poured into his head. "Hold on love. You're in for quite a ride." They were the last words he made out before falling into a dark abyss.

Potter remembered this experience. It felt just like the pensive. A young man he recognized as Snape, perhaps around seventeen years of age laughed devilishly with a group of his peers. Harry thought one of the boys was Lucius Malfoy. They all sat lazily around a comfortably furnished room. Severus's wand was pointed with a vengeance at a small boy huddled on the floor.

"Let's hear lil' Frankie scream Sev!" A chubby dark haired man taunted.

A smirk smeared across the face of Harry's future lover as his pray whimpered a quiet 'no'. "What was that Longbottom? Everyone claims you to be a strong member of the opposition…you couldn't possibly be begging…Crucio." Snape yawned and flicked his wand. The boy flailed about, screaming out in pain.

"He's like one of those spinning tops that the muggles have!" Malfoy hooted. "I take it back Snape…you have mastered Crucio…" The blonde was interrupted when a small child entered the room.

"Sevi, dad told me to come play by you." Harry deduced that this was a younger Marius.

Severus quickly lifted the spell. "Mar wait for me on the stairs and I'll take you out on my broom, ok?"

"How long?" The boy asked his older brother.

"Just a few moments. Just long enough to show my guests out." He had moved so that he stood in front of the broken body. The instant his younger brother disappeared from view Severus turned to this friends. "Regulus, Avery, get rid of him…" They stared, unmoving. "Now!" Snape yelled. "Insolent twits!" The two boys jumped up and quickly drug the shaking form of Frank Longbottom into the fireplace, where they soon disappeared.

"We were supposed to go to him as soon as we were finished. I'll remind you Severus that you do not want to disobey him." Lucius argued, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll go as soon as I'm done with Marius. He'll lose interest in a short time." Lucius seemed unconvinced. "I'll go when I go. The Dark Lord has yet to call us." He finished the conversation by walking past Harry and out of the door, leaving Malfoy angered.

Harry spun so quickly that when he came to a screeching stop he clutched his stomach, feeling as though he would be ill. It was foul preparation for the sight that burned his. Harry gasped when the picture fell together. Severus had Regulus Black bent awkwardly over an unmade bed. The grunts issuing from the lovers abused his senses. Snape seemed so rough and uncaring…his bonded seemed to want to hurt the other man.

Potter attempted to close his eyes, to him dismay he found himself in the same room on a different occasion. Sun shown through a stained glass window, casting a red tint over Severus's face. His expression seemed twisted as he growled at the handsome young man that straddled him at the hips. Snape's pelvis pumped jaggedly. His black eyes like ice. Harry watched as both men finished. The man that Harry did not recognize collapsed on top of Sev. "That was amazing." His voice was kind.

"What did you expect?" The future potions master shrugged his companion away and stood, pulling on pants.

"Why do you always do that? Get up right after? You could stay and…" He tried to grasp the darker man's hand.

Snape jerked away. "If I stayed in bed who do you propose would see you out?"

Harry turned away from the fridged tone, his hands clasped firmly over his ears. He was met with unthinkable horror. He stood in the back of a dark room that resembled the chamber of secrets. Everything appeared dark and coated in stale moisture. Voldemort was seated in a throne like chair fondly taking in that night's proceedings. Harry was unprepared for what he was exposed to has he took a step forward. He would guess his partner to be in his early twenties. He was crouched in the center of a circle of Deatheaters forcing himself on Frank Longbottom. There was no feeling to be read on his face. The movements appeared almost mechanical. He seemed to finish quickly and return to his position in the circle. Tears fell from Harry as he watched Lucius step up for his go. Alice Longbottom lay curled up on Bellatrix Lestrange's feet, forced to watch the humiliation of her husband.

The pictures began to change rapidly. All were different men. All in area's Severus had inhabited. His office at Hogwarts, His Potions lab, The classroom, A corridor, The kitchens, The Black lake, Behind a shop in Diagon Ally, The three broomsticks, even a bedroom in Grimwald Place. The barrage of encounters were reminiscent of a view-finder. They switched quickly, yet allowed for full detail. A voice echoed around him.

"Now it gets really interesting pet."

Potter was transferred to an ancient cobblestone road. It was late night and a miserable drizzle bit at his eyes. He looked around apprehensively. It was an abandoned wooded area. "Sev please don't! You know the truth! Please don't do this! I'll leave, He'll never know!" The plea caused Harry to turn in the opposite direction that he was looking in. There was someone begging frantically in front of a twenty two year old Severus. "Avada Kadarva!" Harry watched as Snape issued his first killing curse. The seething red light ended a young mans life with utter ease. The frail body fell with a thud to the ground. Severus didn't give his victim a second glance before he apperated away. Harry was none so lucky. He knelt down next to the murdered man. He all to soon realized it to be the handsome man he had watched Snape with in his bedroom.

Harry was allowed no time for remorse as the scenes began to transform ever faster. Harry helplessly watched as his love massacred countless men and woman. Some Harry new to be wizards by their clothing, others he thought were muggles. People fell pray to Severus at the feet of Voldemort, other's in battle and still others Snape cursed while he was alone. Potter noticed that his bonded aged regret had filled his features. Harry choked on his disgust.

"Do you still see a good soul pet?" Marius held Harry tightly against his chest. "That brother of mine…he's quite the character." His laugh brought Harry out of his shock enough to know to push himself away. "Can you love him now?"

"They're lies!" The Gryffindor hissed.

"Are they? Don't you wish you could ask him? Deep down you wonder if he's capable of it. Well how about this…That man you watched my precious Sevi shoot down, his name is…excuse me…was…Mathias Creevey. Does that ring any bells? Maybe a mousy little photographer…Colin was it? He was killed in the battle wasn't he?"

"Shut your mouth!" Harry warned. "None of it is true!"

"I assure you that it is. At any rate, Mathias was Colin's uncle. Sev sure did have a good time with that one, well until…you know…" Marius gestured by placing his hands around his neck. "I was just a child of course but I remember Matty coming around almost daily for at least six months. I'm old-fashioned but I'd call that a relationship, wouldn't you? And then to just kill him…monstrous."

Harry simply stared at him. "I hope he kills you."

"Wouldn't be anything new for him now would it?" Marius smiled and laid back down. "Wow…that was just exhausting. I think I'm finally ready for sleep." Marius rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. "Don't let it worry you too much Harry, after all he's a good man and the love of your life." He said no more, instead he left Harry to his raging thoughts

Take time to let me know your thoughts, also I once again need a beta…anyone interested? If you've emailed before and I didn't answer please try again and anyone new, I'd love to have you!


	24. How Far

Chapter 24 How Far

Chapter 24 How Far

First of all I have to thank of you for waiting, this chapter has gone under major reconstruction, which has taken quite a bit of time but I think you'll like the finished product. This story also has a new beta, atypicalsnowman has taken over and she has spent so much time making this story the best that it could be. I couldn't have gotten through these next few chapters without her! She's been just amazing! On with the story…it gets a little graphic at the end…you have been warned.

"How's it going in here?" Lupin walked in the next morning to Sirius laughing hysterically at the fox and raccoon climbing the curtains. Lupin was pleasantly surprised to see that the raccoon was red.

"They're getting it. They still need my help to transform. You missed one of our earlier attempts, both ended up with a tail." Sirius smiled broadly at their accomplishments.

"It's unbelievable. They can maintain the transformations?" Remus scratched his head perplexed.

"As long as they want. It only took them an hour to be able to do it themselves. We'll have to tell Dumbledore about this. The congregate really….there is so much power in all of us."

"They knew we'd need it. So do you think that we're ready?" Lupin was nervous. The prospect of breaking into Azkaban was beyond daunting. Merlin knew what punishment would befall them if they were caught.

"We're ready!" The twins reverted back to their human selves. "The sooner we go the sooner we rescue Harry." George's tone was oddly serious.

"It's been three days. We're no closer to finding him then we were when he was taken. I say we go." Fred fumbled with his wand.

'Thank you." Sirius lowered his head. "Thank you both. I am so thankful that you're both willing to undertake this, knowing the danger. It means a lot to me that you care for him so." Lupin squeezed his mate's hand.

"Harry's like our little brother." They grinned together. "He'd do the same for us."

"We all have memorized the plan then?" Lupin looked around to make sure that they had gathered all of their things.

"We follow Sirius?" Fred smirked.

"That is our plan, yes." Lupin cracked his knuckles. "Padfoot are you sure that there is nothing else you can tell us?" He hated the thought of leading these young men in completely blind.

"I'm sorry. Once we hit the water we'll be swimming for a little over an hour. We have to do this in animangus form. We mustn't get separated. Once we hit Azkaban just stay behind me. I'll get you in." Sirius explained. He knew that the safest way for them to get into the prison was through the route he had used to escape.

"Swimming and following. See it's fool proof." George joked.

"Be safe." Black ordered. "All of you." He locked eyes with each man in front of him.

"We're always safe…well not of late because we don't need to be but…we're going to be fine Sirius. We'll meet you outside." The boys hurried away.

"We're getting to old for these stunts." Lupin kissed his husband softly.

"We're immortal." Black reminded.

"Well then it's fine." Remus corrected, whimsically and embraced Sirius. "I love you."

"I know. I'm not saying it back. You think something is going to go wrong and it's not. I'll say it when we get home." He stepped towards the door. "You watch the fox. I'll take the raccoon." He joked and joined the twins. "Ok. Everyone hang on to me. I'll apperate us to the beach. We'll be on our own from there on out."

"Yeah but with four legs." The twins jested.

"That is a lot of bloody water." Fred looked out over the ocean, realizing that he had not stopped to contemplate it's size and the inherent difficulty of their operation "An hour you say?"

"About that." Sirius nodded. "Are you ready? I'll transform you and we'll go."

"Ready." Fred agreed.

"And willing." George complied.

"Transeo." Sirius watched as a raccoon and a fox were soon frolicking along the rocky beach. He glanced back up at the cliffs behind him. "I hate it here." Black mumbled before shifting into a large black dog. He reminisced how cold it had been the first night he had swam onto this beach.

"We're blasted idiots." Lupin sighed as he morphed into a gray and white wolf. Sirius barked, bringing three sets of attention to him as he began to swim. He mused what a funny scene it must be if anyone laid eyes upon the four land animals setting off into the sea.

"This isn't even possible." Hermione walked back and forth in the damp basement staring nervously at their prisoner. She detested this basement it was dark, cold and overrun with spiders. Their webs entangled easily with her bushy curls. It was painfully obvious that it had been neglected throughout the years. Random clutter filled most of the free space.

"Obviously it was." Severus had slouched onto a wooden box and was rubbing his temples. "Perhaps not wise or expected, but clearly possible." He glanced at the woman who was slowly coming to. "Good morning**, **Bella." It was the first time he had addressed the woman.

"Severus." She snarled. "It's nice to see you**,** old friend." She tugged at her magical restraints. "Back to your old tricks**,** I see." Bellatrix rocked her hips from side to side.

"Ah**,** Bella you know very well that you were never my type." His voice was uninterested.

"Maybe because she's positively mad. And His favorite, and she's tried to consistently kill us." Hermione grumbled and threw her arms in the air.

"Are you going to torture me Sevi? After all of our years together?" She asked in a whimper.

"No need for that**,** Bella. We're just going to use you and release you. You'll be free to slink off to your master." Snape ripped the arm of her robes to reveal the Dark Mark, shoving her into a chair.

"Of course…just let her go…he'll have one more reason to…" Hermione chastised her partner while going over her notes.

"He has more than enough reasons as it is. Don't let her fool you. The Dark Lord is not known to have favorites. She's just as dispensable as the rest. Isn't that right, Bella?" Severus kneeled down next to the woman.

"You can't even dream of the things he'll do to you when he finds out that…" She tried to threaten.

"How do you know that he wouldn't welcome it? Bella**,** you were abducted in the blink of an eye by an ex-Deatheater and a student. You're quickly becoming a liability." Severus held her by her arm tightly.

A smile crept on to Hermione's face. "That must strike you right in the heart. It wasn't even Harry Potter; it was one of his minions. What will your master say?" Granger circled the chair where the woman sat. She twirled her wand between two fingers.

"What do you want with me?" The witch cackled. "Where is wee Potter?"

"Where is Marius?" Severus answered. His cold eyes matched his steely tone.

"Lost baby brother did you? That bird hardly ever returns to the nest." Her tongue traced her lips as she rolled her head back. "Sorry, can't be of service."

"That would be your choice." Hermione sat on the ground in front of the Deatheater. "This is what I'm going to do. That mark on your arm, that you consider so sacred, I'm going to send a spell through it to find Marius. It won't hurt but because it is tied into Voldemort he will be alerted light magic is flowing through you. That has to be considered traitorous, right Snape?" She looked to her professor.

"Most definitely. Worthy of the ninth circle of hell, right next to Judas." Severus pondered.

"Marius moves about. You know that. There is no way to find him until he comes out from his hiding place." She covered her anxiety well.

"What of your nephew?" Granger questioned.

"Draco is nowhere to be found, along with Theolonus and Corvus. They've not joined us for days."

"You leave us no choice then. We must do the spell."

"Severus please. If he knows that I…" She began to plead.

"He will be displeased. I would warn you not to return to his services." Snape showed little interest in her plight.

"Where would you have me go? He'll find me. You know what he'll do. This is my life Severus I know nothing else…" The woman was growing hysterical.

"It's interesting that I find all of that to be of no consequence. I want Marius. If you'll not help me with that then I'm forced to allow Ms. Granger a go at it. Are you ready?" He asked his pupil.

"I suppose." She leaned forward, wand ready.

"Sev, don't do this…please he'll…" Bella begged. She was becoming desperate. Everyone in that room knew that this would be a death sentence. She was honestly surprised that Snape's student didn't seem to care.

"Do it." He ordered the younger witch.

Hermione pressed her wand into the Dark Mark, sweat had begun to bead on her brow. She looked to her right to make sure that a pensive was ready. "Praebeo Meus Tui Ingenium Marius." The girl groaned as the magic flowed through her veins. It was like being lost in concentrated darkness, she felt as though all hope had drained from her body. She could feel the multitude of evil committed by Voldemort and all of his followers. All of the hatred, cruelty, fear, pain, all of it channeled via her wand. Severus watched as the girl's skin turned a pasty white and her eyes flooded with black. When the spell finished it flung her backwards. Severus rushed to her side.

"Granger!" His voice brimmed with concern.

"I got it." Her voice was shaky and her muscles had begun to twitch slightly. "Get me the…pensive…" Her breath was ragged. Snape reached for the stone bowl and aided the woman to sit up. When she tapped her wand on the edge a thick black tar like substance slouched it's way out. "So evil…all of them…I need to sleep I think." Hermione whispered.

"Alright, just rest." He transfigured a book into a pillow.

"I should have known…I should have…" She whimpered, rolling onto her side.

"What happened?" Snape couldn't imagine what had gone wrong.

"Phone lines…" She sighed.

"You've gone nutty." He chuckled at his new friend.

"No they're all connected." Hermione huffed, slightly frustrated.

"So you've said." He was usually much quicker than this.

"They are all connected. You tap into one and…" She was losing patience for this blundering idiot. She knew all of his world, he could take a slight interest in hers.

"…Oh Merlin…you tapped into them all." His face went cold. "Go to sleep. I'll start working on a locater spell." Hermione had left consciousness behind long before he had finished.

"What about me Professor? Must I stay after class?" Bellatix hummed, looking through the ceiling.

"I would advise you to remain silent. Remember Bella I may not bow to your lord any longer but I am still the same man." His voice held an undeniable warning in it.

"Where is Potty anyway? Aren't you two enjoying marital bliss? Is he not enough for you?" Her lip pouted outward. "You could always have someone teach him…" Her sentence was ended with a shrill scream.

"Crucio!" Snape held her by the bushel of knotted black hair that was piled atop her head. He watched her wither and cry out under the curse. He allowed it to go on for several moments before flicking his wand. "I've warned you Bella. The next time I promise to finish it. You're not worthy of speaking his name!" He voice rumbled throughout the basement. Snape stormed over to an old desk and slammed himself into the chair. He had wasted enough time already

The black dog turned his head to make sure that all three of his companions made it into the underwater tunnel. They were forced to scrape their way up through a collapsed area of a corridor. Had he been in human form he would have had a hard time controlling his laughter at the two smaller animals that looked somewhat like drowned rats. They had all done a fair job braving the volatile waters. Black had been proud to call the two smaller animals friends. The mere fact that they had put themselves through the immense struggle that the raging waves created, stood testament to their greatness. The journey had been shorter than Sirius imagined. The icy water stung his skin even under the heavy coat of ebony fur. He knew the that the others must be freezing. He never imagined the large fortress to be a welcomed sight.

Sirius nodded his head and they followed him through the black stone hallways. They had wagered on Malfoy being held in one of the bottom cells. Sirius struggled to pick up the man's scent. It was Lupin who whimpered slightly and veered off to the left. Fred and George were amazed by the vast number of cells that lined this level of the prison. They knew from Sirius that they used this level strictly for Deatheaters. Very few guards were posted down here. There were wards to stop the use of any magic and the cell doors were never opened. They were fed once daily and not allowed to shower. The wolf stopped and scratched softly at the metal door. It was the raccoon's turn to take the lead as he scampered up the dog and fumbled with the lock. It gave way enough for all four to slip inside of the cell. Malfoy jumped to attention as the four men transformed in front of him.

"What are you…" The blonde man was livid. Fred was delighted to see dark roots growing into the platinum mane.

"Not happy to see old friends?" Remus smiled at the man.

"Half-wit. You've broken _into_ a prison. No wonder your side is losing." He sneered.

"I've a proposition for you Lucius. Where is your son?" Sirius stepped closer.

"Tell me Black, what would compel me to divulge that information." The taller man had lost none of his pride in his degraded state. Sirius eyed him feeling as though he had very little leverage.

"It would be better for your health." Lupin stepped forward.

"Moronic beast. I'm set to receive the Dementors kiss. You can't hurt me." He spun and sat back on the wooden plank that he had been provided as a bed. The twins began to worry that their trip had been for nothing.

Sirius did not look at his companions as he drastically veered from the plan. "You take me to Draco and I'll get you out of here." The man was desperate.

"Sirius!" Lupin growled. "No! I'll not allow it!" The twins looked slightly amused at the suggestion.

"For Harry." Sirius locked eyes with his mate.

"He wouldn't want this!" Remus looked to the Weasley's for help.

"We're running out of options." George added.

"We'll catch him again anyway." Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Will you do it?" Sirius turned to a man he hated.

"Give up my only son to escape death? What kind of father would I be?" He rocked from one foot the other, scratching his chin. "Of course I'll do it." The men felt bad for a son so easily given up. "I'll take you to him, I don't want him hurt. How will we leave here? They'll know as soon as I step foot outside of the cell. You can't use magic in here." Malfoy looked around the cell, knowing full well that he hadn't been allowed any of his possessions.

Sirius faced his companions. "They will know as soon as he steps over the threshold of the cell, if we can get him to the crack in the concrete I'll be able to transfigure him below these halls. We'll have an advantage when human guards come after us. They'll have to lift the wards to use magic."

"It would take him thirty seconds to get to the spot we came in." Fred suggested.

"They'll be here in 10." Black looked around nervously. "I know you don't like this but I don't have a choice." He stared at his husband.

"He hasn't even asked why we want his son. This man is garbage and he's dangerous. Sirius you'll be responsible for whatever he does." He shook his head in disapproval.

"Harry is also my responsibility and that means more." He argued.

"You transfigure us. We'll trip them up, you and Lupin get him out, we'll be right behind you." George offered.

"I can already see all of the flaws in that plan. No." Remus stepped in. "We'll all transform. Malfoy you go first, we'll do our best to to hold them off but if it gets too close we will leave you. Understood?" He was not backing down.

"We can't leave him**,** he**…**" Sirius was cut off.

"That is the only plan. Sirius you're lucky that I'm even allowing this. You're walking on thin ice." He didn't allow for further debate as he morphed into his wolf form.

"I'll go last." Sirius looked to the twins. "You two go right after Malfoy. Let Remus follow you. If something happens you must both leave."

"No man left behind Black." Fred and George winked and transformed without his assistance.

"Are you ready?" He asked the Deatheater bitterly.

"By all means." Lucius smiled slickly.

"When you step out of that door you run until you must turn left or right. You turn right. Keep running you'll find an uncovered sewer hole, jump in it. Remus will be waiting. He'll transfigure you. I will be right behind you. Malfoy if you cross me I will eat you. Got it?"

"Perfectly. I'd never do anything to harm my savior…at least not when he's on process of saving me. Malfoy** s**tepped closer to the door and looked down the long hall way both ways. Sirius ready himself for a fight. "Go." With one simple word Lucius took off down the hallway, Sirius close on his heels. He could hear the sickening whoosh of Dementors close behind them. Malfoy had made it to the end of the hallway and turned right.

Lupin nervously listened to the pounding of this lover's footsteps on the wet concrete. As soon as he set eyes on Malfoy he transformed back into his human form and uttered a transfiguration spell. He turned quickly into a weasel. Remus smiled to himself.

"Stop!" Black heard a voice scream behind him. The green zing of a spell whizzed by his head. His feet felt like they had begun dragging, the effect of the Dementors taking hold of him. Lupin rounded the corner in time to see a blue ray of light strike his bonded in the back. Sirius fell onto his stomach a dementor was instantly on top of him.

"Expecto Patronum!" He roared running into the storm of spells and Hexes. The Dementor flew backwards knocking down the two guards that had been perusing Sirius. "Baby get up. You have to get up!" The werewolf pulled him quickly to his feet.

"The stupify didn't work. I can still move." Black mumbled as he began to move his feet.

"Not quickly enough. Sirius we have go to go faster." Remus yelled as they rounded the corner and jumped down into the sewer. Both men landed in a heap atop one another. Sirius was made over into a black dog and limped down the cracked cement to the sublevel, the wolf protectively behind him. The dementors wondered bewildered above their heads.

The twins took off into the sea as soon as their partners came into view. The raccoon bit all too tightly onto the weasel. Sirius tumbled into the waves and began to weakly paddle, his husband remained by his side the entire journey.

"Do you have it?" Hermione sleepily walked over the desk where her professor. "Did it work?"

The man looked exhausted. She was surprised when he looked to her and smiled. "It worked. I'll have a one half-mile radius…but not for twenty four hours." He hung his head. Part of him felt as if even that was a failure.

"He'll be in your bed tomorrow night. Professor we did it!" She couldn't control herself has she flung her arms around his neck. "We can rescue Harry tomorrow. Did you tell Dumbledore? Atheena? Ron?"

"I did. Tonks and Ron are on their way back to the castle. It seems that they uncovered information of their own in Knockturn Alley." Severus picked up a vial of calming drought and downed it quickly. He couldn't wait for the next day. "Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban earlier today, aided by a black dog, a wolf and two other animals."

She gasped. "They wouldn't. They can't…it's way worse than what we did. It's ridiculous!"

"He loves his godson. It'll make you do insane things." He nodded his head towards Bellatrix who was still bound to the chair. "I still don't know what we're going to do with her."

Harry crumpled to the floor after crashing through the bedroom wall. He had no idea what he had done wrong. They had been eating lunch when there was a knock at the bedroom door. When Marius had returned he was furious.

"You really are completely cracked aren't you?" Harry pushed himself to his feet. He was rewarded with a thundering kick to the face. He cried out as he fell backwards.

"Harry it seems that you won't be staying as long as I had anticipated, I'll need to speed things along." Potter could barley understand the words. His head was spinning. What was happening? "That Severus…he does move quickly." His words were punctuated with hard punches. "He'll find you by tomorrow night. You'd think he'd want to share with his little brother but no…he wants his toys all to himself." Harry wasn't listening. Pain coursed through his body. He could feel the trickles of blood sliding down his face. The left cheek bone throbbed. "I only wanted play with you for a few weeks. If he wants to go at it this way I'll leave him something to find." Marius lifted Harry and tossed him onto the bed. He didn't use magic as he tore the boys clothing to shreds.

Harry weakly attempted to roll away. "No…no…" The Gryffindor buried his head in the mattress.

"Oh do beg for me pet, it makes it that much more enjoyable." Marius ran his fingernails down the still tender dark mark on Harry's back. Harry whimpered, his mind becoming clouded by the soreness throughout his being.

Marius's eyes darkened as he positioned himself at Harry's entrance. "I am going to enjoy this." Potter screamed out as the man impaled him. He felt as if he were being ripped in half. Strong hands held him at the wrists. He had begun to shed tears and the mind numbing agony. Marius hadn't gradually increased his pace; he immediately began to slam into the younger man. Scarlet stickiness pooled on the shit sheets below them. "You are so tight pet…he hasn't worked you over enough has he?" Harry's hands scraped wildly at the bed. It was too much, surely he would pass out. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to be elsewhere. Harry thought of his friends, their smiling face. He thought of Snape's warm arms and Sirius's calming voice. He thought of all the happiness he had ever experienced, anything to not acknowledge the man that was invading him, degrading him, raping him. "Ask me to stop Harry. I want to hear you plead for a finish." His words stung.

Potter clenched his teeth. His tears mixed with the blood from his face. He would never beg. He'd rather die. He stayed that way most of the night as Marius took him in all the ways he could imagine. Harry was unaware that the sun had begun to creep through the curtains, his swollen eyes would allow no light to enter. His hands and wrists had been subjected to so much pressure during the night that they were now broken. His face was only recognizable by the lightning bolt scar. Could he have seen his body he would not know where his injuries could be located. Burns from Marius's cigarettes, whip marks from a particularly painful hour and blows littered his once clean skin. He currently laid spread eagle on his back. Marius pulled a stained and bloody blanket up to Potter's lower back. He then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his victim's lips. "You should rest pet…We'll have more time later. One more go around before your knight arrives huh?" Marius rolled away from his bloodied mess, leaving Harry to lose consciousness.

"I have it!" Severus woke Hermione in the late morning. He had allowed the girl to sleep, knowing she needed it after the draining spell she had preformed the night before. "I have to gather a few things and then we can go. Granger you really are at the top of your class. I'll be forever grateful for your help." Snape helped her to her feet.

"We have a location?" The surprise could be read in her voice. She looked to Bella who was sleeping. "Go get your things. I'll make sure she won't be going anywhere and I'll meet you at the door."

Severus nodded and began to ascend the stairs. He had faith in the girl's abilities to deal with the Deatheater, he mused that it might give her some type of closer.

"Where are we going?" Hermione remembered to ask.

"It seems my brother desired a warmer climate. We'll be traveling to Italy." With that the Professor left his student to deal with their adversary

"Italy." Sirius eagerly informed Dumbledore where to meet them. "Let's go get him." He grinned as he turned to the group. It had all worked. They were getting Harry back.

Potter stared off into nothingness as Marius crashed into him, the older man's weight making it hard for Harry to breath. He had woken up to Marius giving it another shot. He hadn't moved. He didn't care. It couldn't be any worse than what he had endured these last few days. He kept his head turned to the side, not able to stomach the sight of Marius Snape violating him once more. Everything hurt. He imagined that he would never again be pain free. Harry didn't make a sound as Marius finished, sinking his teeth deep into The Gryffindor's shoulder. He felt hands slide into his hair, in a mock comforting fashion. Harry felt a tongue lapping up the blood from his freshest wound.

"I truly wish we were allowed more time together love. I think that I will miss. Isn't that curious?" The man rolled off of him and pulled on a pair of pants. "Anyway, thanks for the night. Send my regards to my wayward siblings. I'm sure that this isn't the last time we'll cross paths pet. I'm off to deal with the schoolmate of yours; he turned like a cheap trick. Everyone will be here within the hour. Don't be too embarrassed by your current state. After all it wasn't your fault." Marius was gone from Harry's life as quickly as he had come into it. With Marius's sudden departure Harry began to sob. It was over.

So love it? Hate it? Pissed it has taken so long? Hit that little review button and let me know!


	25. Never Leave Me

Chapter Never Leave Me

Chapter Never Leave Me

For those of you who read a chapter title "on the mend" as chap 25 I forgot to post this so, here is the real chap 25

"This is it." Hermione looked at the manner in disgust. She and Snape had met up with Sirius's group when they had managed to get an exact location out of Draco.

"I can't believe how quickly that little weasel squealed." Fred joked at the reaction their visit has elicited from the younger Malfoy. At the sight of his father he put up no resistance to the question at hand. Draco had sneered his response and apperated away with Malfoy Senior.

From their the group had traveled back to Hogwarts, meeting Atheena and Gathering Dumbledore, Ron, and Tonks. Severus and Granger were already in the vicinity of the unplotted house when they arrived.

"Who's going in?" Ron questioned, eager to the get his hands on the man who had abducted his best friend.

"We'll all venture into this man's home together. I do not know what awaits us, if anything. If I know Marius he's accepted the fact that we're here. Don't voyage into the train of thought that he fears us, he'll simply have plans of his own. He'll know we're immortal and he is not akin to wasting his time. As for Harry, Sirius and Severus will go into the bedroom. We'll all wait for there to be a sign of trouble, but Marius is long gone." Dumbledore spoke and everyone followed his orders. Walking the long path up to the front entrance of the house in silence. After entering everyone took a few steps in opposite directions, ready for a confrontation.

Snape and Black did not wait for a go-ahead. Together they rushed up one side of a double spiral staircase, taking the steps two at a time. They couldn't wait to the get the young man back. Severus took notice of his brother's still lavish tastes. The house was decorated in rich bright colors; everything coddled his want for absolute comfort and luxury. He knew there wouldn't be a speck of dust to be found, certainly the work of ill-treated house elves.

"What will we find on the other side of this door?" Sirius stopped when they reached the top of the stairs and faced Marius's bedroom door. The fear of what Harry may have actually suffered suddenly hit the marauder. In that moment he wasn't certain if he could face it.

Severus drew a deep breath, knowing precisely what his co-worker was alluding to. "May I have a moment? Please Black? I know that you are not accustomed to granting me favors but…"

Sirius fought his first instinct to turn the man down; trying to imagine the pain he'd be in if it were Lupin behind that door. "I'll wait here. Let me know when you're ready to move him." He nodded to his old schoolmate.

Snape entered the room almost hesitantly. There was not light and the smell of blood and sex hit him instantly. The room was in a state of great disaster. Walls were crumbled, blood soaked through the foreign carpets. Blankets and scraps of clothing were strewn about adding to the catastrophe. It was what he heard that threatened to bring a man who had seen everything to his knees.

"Sev?" The voice was tiny. Like that of a child who had been battered and broken. "Please tell me that's you."

The potions master was at his mate's side quicker than he though possible. "I'm here Harry. It's me." He ran his hand through plasma-matted hair. "I'm sorry…love I am so sorry…" His eyes wondered painfully over his lover's body. The hours Harry had been left alone had allowed the majority of his skin to turn to deep blues and purples and his eyes…Sev could not view the green he loved so much through the swollen lids. His mate was in terrible shape; it didn't seem possible that a body could withstand this much damage. Skin blistered, bones stuck out at odd angles, blood-filled sores oozed abuse.

"I cant…he did a spell…I cant get off of the bed." The young man muttered ashamed, not bothering an attempt at moving on his own

"Retero." The darker man whispered. Harry was lifted quickly into his bonded's arms. The small body shook against Snape's as torrents of tears assaulted the boy who lived. Harry released the fear that he would never be found, never be saved. Severus had gotten to him, just as he had promised. Harry was safe.

"I was strong…I didn't back down. He…I was strong." Harry had buried his head in the crook of Snape's neck. "Take me out of here. Please. I can't stay here."

"Harry I have to check you over before I dare move you." He said remorsefully.

"My hands are broken. I have…thrashes on my back…and…oh gods…He…Voldemort's mark…" Potter began to tremble harder. He felt faint. He couldn't do this. He'd never make it through this

Severus moved so he could look at Harry's back. It was then he seen the dark mark. He'd kill his brother for this, he'd do much worse than kill him. The sight of that image on his Harry boiled his blood. "Baby I…" At this moment Harry glanced around the room, fully remembering the days and nights he had spent with Marius. Seeing his blood on the bed and walls brought back all of the events of the last few days. Including everything Marius had shown him. _Had any of Sev's victims felt this way? Had anyone saved them? Had anyone searched for Mathias Creevey? _His thoughts began to breakup, words coming to him in a sort of Morse code, no sentence complete. Harry tried desperately to not let go, he failed and his frail body fell limp in his lover's embrace, his green eyes rolling lifelessly into the back of his head.

Severus didn't make eye contact with Sirius as he carried Harry out of the bedroom, nor did he pay any mind to the other's as he descended the stairs. "I'll be in the hospital wing." He was kind enough to warn Dumbledore before he and his mate popped out of view.

"My god." Tonks threw her hand to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. "What kind of monster…"

"The kind that has no soul." Atheena's foot flew violently into a nearby table. "We have to get him this time." She looked towards Sirius and Lupin. "We have to get rid of my brother." How she hated that man.

"We will." Sirius vowed. "He's just signed his death certificate." Black growled.

Hermione clenched her jaw tightly, not allowing her waiting tears to fall. Ron wrapped her in his arms. He'd stop at nothing to find the man who had harmed his friend in such a malicious manner.

"Let's all get back. I'm sure that Harry will need our support right now." Albus tried to rally his troops

"I'd like to take the twins and get a head start looking for Marius." Tonks urged her boss. "Please Headmaster. He's partially our responsibility. We need to have a search in progress."

"If Fred and George are agreeable than you have my best wishes." He nodded his head, and without a response the twins followed the Auror out of the manor. "As to the rest of us we really must get back."

"Poppy!" The deep voice bellowed as Snape entered the infirmary. "Poppy!'

"Severus I'm right…thank heavens!" She hurried to the student in Snape's arms, helping him lay Harry on a cot. "You found him." She nodded to her collogue.

"I'll gather the potions. You'll need skele-gro, cooling salve for the burns, we'll need to do a general healing spell…do you think we should…" The man was in a frenzy, his usual well though out words were spilling from his lips in a bumbling heap.

"Slow down son. You've done your job now allow me to do mine. Just be with him in case he wakes." Poppy guided his lightly to a chair.

"No I need to…" He fought.

"You need to do as I say before I boot you from my hospital." The mediwitch warned.

"Don't think for a moment you could remove me from his side you old bat." His words less than harsh.

"Then I'd suggest you take heed of my warning, I'll not give it again." The older woman had already began pouring potions from her robes down Harry's throat. Snape watched helplessly as his mate lay unable to move. "Pardon my saying so but your brother should suffer the cruelest of fates. There is such hatred in these wounds. He operates on pure malice. Thank Merlin you got to him." She asserted after she had taken in the extent of the damage.

"Not soon enough." Sev whispered under his breath, his fingers trembling as they rested on Harry's arm.

"How is he Poppy?" Albus approached them carefully. The rest of their group waited at the door.

"I'll be able to fix him. It's a blessing that he's unconscious. He'll be more comfortable that way. You'll all be able to visit him tomorrow. I'm afraid I'll only be able to allow one of you to stay." No one questioned who that person would be. Even Sirius nodded his head in agreement. Albus said nothing as he squeezed his friends shoulder and exited the hospital wing, ushering the others out in the process.

"I've done all that I can do for now Severus. We'll just have wait for him to wake up." Poppy smiled sadly. She had been working on Harry for hours; all the while cursing the day Marius had entered this world. "You should get some rest. You're welcome to one of the cots." Snape hated it when she tried to mother him.

"No thank you." He answered crossly. "I want to be here if he wakes up." He settled deeper into his granite-hard arm chair, daring her to further argue.

"Very well. I'll be in my quarters, wake me if he comes to." Her robes bustled off leaving Severus alone with his bonded. The Potion's master hesitantly traced his fingers over Harry's bruised and swollen features.

"I promise you love, he will pay for this…pay for touching you." His dark eyes transfixed on Harry's face. His very soul hurt. "You have to wake up soon Potter. I know longer know how to live this life without you. You have to come back to me." His voice strained with utter sorrow. Ever so carefully Severus laid his head awkwardly on the bit of cot that was open by his partner's head. "Everything will be fine when you wake Harry…" They were the last words spoken before the older man was force to succumb to a few hours of sleep.

Snape jumped to a start when he felt his bedmate move in the early morning hours. "Harry?" His eyes shot open to find a slowly awakening man.

"Am I…" Harry caught his breath. "We're home?" He struggled to sit up.

"We're home." Sev pledged.

"Marius…" Harry shook his head at the memories.

"He got away. I'll find him. His time has come to an end." Snape kissed his lover's forehead softly. Harry shrank back into the mattress, remembering the way Marius's lips had felt. His thoughts acted on their own accord, bringing back, in vivid color, the events of the past few days. Harry was subjected to waves of everything he had felt, everything that he had been shown, every way that he had suffered.

"Harry are you in pain? I'll fetch Poppy." The Professor was quick to his feet.

"Wait." Harry ordered. His slotted eyes met Snape's. "I need you to answer me something."

"Anything Harry." He was desperate to get the injured man someone who could properly care for him. Severus didn't think it possible to be feeling so ecstatic to lay his eyes on another human being. His bonded was back.

"Did you know Mathias Creevey?" Harry searched for a lie, yet hoped that all he had seen under Marius's guide would prove to be a falsehood. He was back at Hogwarts. He wanted desperately for things to return to normal.

Snape blinked once, solely he noticed the hitch in his breath. "Yes."

Harry nodded, his heart dropping. "Were you and he…did you two…" He could not bring himself to say it.

"Yes." The man kept eye contact. The pit of his stomach began to knot far more than anything he had experienced at the feet of the dark lord when he had found himself under interrogation and accusation.

Harry felt his swollen eyes fill with fluid, knowing what was coming next. "Did you kill him?"

"Harry that was…" He tried to defend. His partner need not be subjected to his past. He wished for Poppy to make an appearance, in hopes that this conversation would end.

"Answer me." Potter whispered. His voice bit at Snape with it's unreserved repugnance.

"Yes." The professor closed his eyes, cursing his brother. The look on Harry's butchered face was worse than a thousand deaths. His expression was sickened, revolted, and worst of all disappointed. "Harry it was so long ago. We can talk about it when we get you healthy again, you're badly hurt…"

"I'm fine." He moved himself away and wrapped himself in a sheet. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lay his eyes upon this man right now. Not with all he had seen, all that he was feeling. "Is anyone else with you?"

Severus stepped back, confused at his lover's sudden inquiry. "They're all still asleep. Harry will you please let me make sure that you're alright? Let me take care of you. I…" He took a step towards his mate.

"Like you took care of Frank Longbottom? Are you going to hold me close like you did Regulus?" The boy whimpered, curling into a ball at the top of the bed "Please just get Sirius. I can't stand to look at you right now…all of this…everything you've rescued me from…you've done to someone else. Who rescued them Severus?" Harry felt as though all of the images Marius had exposed him too were replaying inside of his head. Gods it was all true. Why did it have to be true?

The darker man's eyes were wide as he stepped backward. How did his brother do it? How could he know all of those things? What else had he shown Harry? "I'll get Sirius for you." His gaze fell downward defeated, ashamed. Snape turned and walked to the fireplace, disappearing in a blast of green smoke.

"It is customary to knock on one's door Severus." Sirius looked surprised when he found Snape standing at the foot of his bed. "Did Harry wake?" Black climbed quickly out of bed.

"He's requested you." Sev whispered.

"Alright. We'll all go to him…"

"Not me. He just asked for you." Sev shook his head, his fists clenched. "Make sure he's properly cared for. If madam Pomfry feels the need to send him to St. Mungo's please put the tab in my name." Snape's eyes connected with Sirius's. "Just take care of him."

"Severus what's going on." Black's hand grasped the upper arm of his collogue.

"He knows about Mathias Creevey…and Regulus…Merlin knows what else. Go take care of him. I'll respect his wishes for space." He spun and walked briskly down the hall, in search of some sort of solace. Sirius did not have time to comfort the man. He needed to tend to his Godson.

When Sirius entered the infirmary Poppy stopped him. "I don't know what's going on but if you upset the boy anymore than he already is I'll be forced to not allow him any visitors. Understand?" She eyed Dumbledore as he obviously forced a disheartened Snape into a corner out of Harry's view.

"I wont upset him. You have my oath." Sirius walked out of Harry's sight to Dumbledore and Snape.

"How did he stay injured? We're supposed to heal." His tone was angry.

"I'm hesitant to even guess…he may have had a slowing spell on the property. Do remember that Marius is a remarkable wizard." He scratched his beard. His eyes met Snape's as Madam Pomfry pulled and blanket on top of her charge and administered a vial of dreamless sleep. Harry quickly drifted off. "You'll let the boy sleep." She ordered the three men. "I've not seen such malicious injuries in all my years. He'll need time a patience to be back the way he was." She hurried away to take notes in her office.

"Severus would you mind explaining to me why you left your bonded this morning right after he awoke?" Albus waved his wand and three chairs appeared next to Harry's bedside.

"He doesn't want me here." Snape argued and Albus motioned him to sit down.

"My boy he doesn't know what he wants now humor me with an answer." The old mans finger tips tapped together.

"Marius told him…Headmaster I don't know what he's told him but…He knows of Mathias Creevey and Regulus and…" He shifted uncomfortable, glancing at Sirius. He was not comfortable discussing his indiscretions.

"Severus we may not be friends but after all of these years we do know all of eachother's secrets…good and bad." Sirius reassured his nearly-friend.

"Indeed." The headmaster encouraged.

"He mentioned Frank Longbottom." Snape rubbed his eyes, pulling the skin of his face downward. "Headmaster I can't bear to have him look at me like that again, the disgust in his eyes…."

"He's young." Sirius explained. "He's got very little experience with what it really take to win this war. He hasn't had the time to make our mistakes. Severus he's never been given the opportunity to travel the wrong path. It's no wonder he's upset."

"Given time he'll adjust Severus. You'll need to talk with him of course, explain your actions." Albus looked the sleeping man.

"There is no explanation for my actions." Snape pushed his chair back and quickly left the wing.

Severus found himself pacing the Slytherin corridors. How could this have happened? _You deserve it. Harry's right you are just like your brother._ A sneering voice nagged inside of his head. _Now that he knows what a monster you truly are he'll never be able to love you._ Snape's squeezed his head digging his nails into his scalp. His world was spinning out of control and the one person he needed most had discovered his truth and would have nothing to do with him._ Did you really expect your happiness to last? Foolish imbecile. No one could ever love you. _

"Sev?" Atheena's calm voice interrupted his rampage of self-loathing. She had watched him from the stairwell until she felt it pertinent that she interfered. Dumbledore had informed her of the situation between her brother and Harry. "You need to rest. It's been a long couple of days for all of us. Sirius is sitting with Harry. You need to regain your strength."

"There are a great many things that I need Atheena, rest is not one of them. I need to find Marius. I need…"

"To be the man Harry thinks you are? That'll help things. He thinks you're a murderer so obviously you should go kill someone to regain his trust. I love you but sometimes I swear I may have dropped you on your head as a child. You have made amends for the evils you have committed during your life. This is no different. He knows your wrongs now. Show him your rights. Teach him again that you love him and that you are not that person any longer." She had in the process of her speech, ushered her brother into his rooms.

"What if I am?" He let himself sit down on his bed.

"We all know that you're not. If you want him to believe it then you have to. You've done right by him. You saved him. Now all you can do it wait for him to come to you. Tonks and the twins have already begun the search for Marius. You cant do anything else right now baby brother. Just get some rest." Atheena fumbled through the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a glass bottle containing Severus's infamous sleep potion.

"It hurts to much Atheena. I need him next to me. I cant live with him hating me." Snape had curled into a ball on his side. His sister rubbed his back gently. Sev reluctantly took the potion.

"I promise that he doesn't." He brother was asleep before she finished. Atheena stayed positioned in a chair, keeping watch over the woeful man.

"What time is it?" Harry opened his eyes to face his godfather.

"8:30. You've made me miss dinner. You missed your friends visiting. You've missed the whole day." Black tried humor as a defense mechanism. The truth was that he didn't know where he was finding the strength to see Harry in this state.

"Marius really worked me over." Potter smiled. "I must look a fright."

"You have seen better days. While you could never hope to look as good as me…you aren't turning out so bad…well…until now." He grinned and ruffled the young man's hair.

"Where's Sev?" Harry looked around, almost expectantly.

"He'll be waiting for you…"

"He's in for a long one." Harry snapped, remembering disdain for the man at the moment.

"Harry he loves you. He…" Sirius was abruptly cut off.

"Can we not? Please? I can't see him. Would I be able to come stay with you and Lupin? Just until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Of course Harry. You're always welcome." He comforted the man in front of him. He'd go easy on him for a few days but he would have to work through this eventually.

"Did Poppy say when I could leave?" Harry questioned.

"Not until tomorrow. I'm going to stay here tonight. You're wounds are healing, I'll help you to our quarters in the morning. Go back to sleep." Potter didn't need much coaxing, the truth was he was exhausted. He fell back to slumber knowing that he was under the watchful eye of his caretaker.

"You smell disgusting." Hermione stomped through the mess of books and papers on the floor of Snape's private potion's lab. The mess had made this room almost uninhabitable. She was down for her daily visit with the professor. She had started then them the day Harry had bee released from the hospital. They had yet to have a conversation concerning her best friend. They mostly enjoyed the unbridled bickering that their friendship allowed for. "Is this your plan? Smell so badly he's forced to take notice?" Granger cocked her head the side, her hip jutting outward.

"Either help me or remove yourself. My smell is all I have to distract me from that unbelievable grating quality in your voice." Snape tossed her a vavarian root and pointed to a knife. "That needs to be sliced in exactly one sixteenth of an inch segments. Do you believe you're capable or should I find myself a troll?" He sneered.

"If you did he could give you some pointers on bathing and perhaps some general housekeeping techniques." She nodded her head in mock sincerity. "And after that we can wring out your hair and use it to shine all of the floors…or if you'd prefer, grease the wheel axels of the school carriages." She began to impeccably slice the roots in front of her. Working in perfect harmony with her teacher. "At least the whisky smell hides all of the other foul odors emanating from your direction. That's considerate." Hermione smiled.

"It is a pity that you're immortal. My threats have all become so useless…if I could only find somewhere to trap you until my death…my life would be ever so much more peaceful." Sev chuckled at the girl. He truly did enjoy her visits.

"Then you could be repulsive and friendless. I always knew you were a man of many goals." She countered.

"I see that your meager brain has taken over once more, unless I said ½ of an inch you're doing that incorrectly." He eyed her flawless slices. "Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth? Your poor parents…"

"I might be able to be a bit more efficient if I could find some air in here. I've come across troll waste that's less offensive than you. You really must shower if you even hope to get Harry…" Hermione stopped instantly. "Sev I'm…"

"How is he?" Snape questioned without looking up.

"Quiet. Hurting. He's not the same. I know he must be going off his rocker without…"

"Perhaps we should just work on this potion." He ended their conversation for the day. He wasn't ready to discuss Harry. They ventured on in silence.

Harry had settled into his substitute home well after Poppy had begrudgingly released him into Sirius's care. It had been five days since his return to Hogwarts. He was beginning to once again feel safe.

"Happy Christmas Eve Harry." Lupin chimed as he brought in a tray carrying dinner. He had requested that he be allowed to stay with Sirius and Lupin and had not spoken a word to his bonded. They had done well avoiding each other, due in part to Snape not leaving his quarters. Severus ate a forced meal everyday with Dumbledore or Atheena and on several occasions engaged in derogatory banter with Hermione as she helped him with potions. Everyone had agreed it was safer to remain at the school for the Holidays. Harry visited with his friends everyday in Gryffindor tower. No one dared bring up the situation between he and Severus. For his part he hid his longing for his bonded well.

"Happy Christmas Remus." Harry answered, one of the few times he had spoken to the man since returning. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"We're having dinner in the great hall later and exchanging gifts after that. You are coming with." He set the food down and began to much on a sandwich.

"I don't know…I…" Harry appeared nervous.

"You'll have to face him eventually Harry. He's positively miserable without you." Sirius chimed in, joining them at the table.

"He should be…all of the things…"

"Harry if you think those things are the measure of a man you'll soon find yourself in short company." Sirius was irritated. "Would you like a rundown of the lives I've taken in this war? The things I've done in prison? The ignorant stunts I pulled while I was in school." Sirius was irritated.

"I was there with him. I can attest to it. Harry I've maimed and killed as a wolf and as a man. You live in a world taken over by war. Some chose to fight it using good magic but there isn't always time. Do you any idea the people he's saved by staying in Voldemort's service? It far out numbers the lives he's taken." Lupin placed his hand on his student's shoulder.

"But some of the things…he enjoyed them…he…" Harry's voice was rising.

"He was raised to believe that was the road he should take. We give him a hard time Harry but Severus has fought for our side. He has proven himself time and again. He has always had your best interests at heart and you need to remember that. Whatever Marius showed you…it's only a few chapters in a very long book. I'd be terrified for you to read any of mine." His godfather lectured. "I'll give you my personal guarantee that he's not done anything different from me…if he had I'm sure I would make the same choice had I been in his shoes…you've no right to judge."

"He's miserable you say?" Harry piped up, not wanting to imagine Sirius or Lupin in their youths. He was far more interested in his bonded's broken state. Deep down he couldn't stand to be the cause of any more pain in Severus's life.

"Unreservedly inconsolable. We've never seen him like this. He's not even being mean he's just…broken. It's sad really and you are the only one who can fix it…when you're ready." Remus patted his knee. The twinkle in his eye alluded Harry. Sirius smiled knowing that their conversation would prove to be just enough of a shove.

Sirius finished his dinner and smiled to Lupin. "Harry if you don't mind I like to take Remus for a walk…early Christmas gift."

"I'll be fine. I have some things I want to do anyway." Harry grinned and watched the two men leave. He knew where his heart was leading him

Potter took a deep breath before knocking on the dark wooden door in front of him. He could make out the rustle of papers and the sound of things falling over as someone made their way to answer. His mate's appearance surprised Harry when the professor opened the door and jumped back out of sheer amazement. He looked tired. All of his features seemed to sag restlessly. His hair was greasy and his clothes soiled. His black facial hair had quickly taken over his face.

"Harry…what are you…." He quickly ran his hands though his hair, trying to make himself more presentable.

"I'm not forgiving you and we are not ok. Understood?" Harry stepped inside and chuckled at how disastrous the room had become. "It's our first Christmas and we should spend it together." He whispered a quick scurgify and seated himself on the sofa.

"This is your home Harry. You're always welcome here." Severus made sure to sit far away from the man. They sat inside silence, both twisting their fingers together. "Do you feel better?" Snape questioned.

"Tired mostly but yeah." Harry crossed his legs under himself. "How have you been?"

"Not well." He nodded to the mess that was their home. "Will you be staying tonight? I can…I can sleep on the sofa." He anxiously searched for words. He hated this. It wasn't like him. He prided himself on having strict reign over his emotions.

"I said we'll spend it together. In our bed." Harry assured him.

"If it's of any consequence Harry, I miss you…I…tell me how to fix this." He stared at his mate.

"I don't know how to answer that, given time…I'll be able to deal with it. That's all I can offer." Harry found Severus kneeling in front of him.

"I'd do anything to make this right Harry. I could never see the end of us….you've kept me alive Harry please…" Snape swallowed his pride and begged. "I love you with all I have." Harry could smell the slightest trace of fire whiskey.

"I didn't stop loving you Sev, I could never. I just don't know how to deal with the things you've done." He took his lover's hands in his. "Things are not back the way that they were but this is a step. It's going to take a lot of time and explaining, but not tonight. Will you just take me to bed and hold me? We'll wake up and have Christmas exchange gifts, have a huge meal. We'll worry about it after that. Please?" He stood and pulled the man with him.

"I would be honored if you'd share our bed." Snape led him into the room. "I have to shower before going to bed. I fear it hasn't been a priority. I'll be out in a few moments. Will you be alright alone?" He wasn't sure how to handle the younger man.

"I'll be fine. I still know how to lie down." Harry jested. He changed quickly and crawled into his bed waiting for his bonded. Severus couldn't remember showing as quickly as he did that night. He felt as though his insides would soon force themselves to be outside if he felt any more joy or apprehension. The man carefully laid on the bed after pulling on his night clothes. He was careful to allow Harry his space. It was Potter that closed the distance between them. Snape hesitantly wrapped the boy in his arms when he rested his head on the older mans chest.

"Happy Christmas Eve Sev." He added.

"You too Harry." Snape thanked the higher powers for the man in his arms. His heart breathed a sigh of relief that they were headed in the right direction. He wasn't sure hoe but he would find a way to fix all of this. He had to make it right again.

"Sev?" Harry whispered into the darkness.

"Hmmm?" Snape answered, fearful that if he caused too much motion this would all prove to be a dream.

"I do love you…I detest the things you've done but I love you." It would have to be enough. It was all that he was able to give.

"I couldn't love you more Harry." Both men entered a sound sleep. Complacent to leave things not mended for the time being.

Please read and review…it feed the author


	26. On The Mend

Chapter 26 On The Mend

First off I have to say that this chapter owes its very life to my beta Atypicalsnowman, she must be credited as a co-author for this chapter, she did so much wonderful work to get it off of the ground and keep our boys from becoming one dimensional….so a round of applause is well deserved!

Severus had been awake for an hour simply staring at the man in his arms. A small knot remained in the pit of his stomach, knowing that they were still on shaky ground. He was content to feel the man's heartbeat and smell his scent in the early morning hours. The young man had not moved from his arms the entire night.

"Happy Christmas." The declaration snapped Snape out of his thoughts. He had prepared himself for Harry's departure from his embrace.

"Thank You. It's still early if you wish to go back to sleep." Snape hoped against hope that his partner would choose to stay.

"I'm not leaving if that's what you mean." His voice dropped off and an awkward silence hovered over the room. Severus brought and hand up and rubbed his forehead, finding the ill-at-ease temperament of the situation begin to wear on his cracking foundations. This man could get to him. The man he loved. The man he never wanted to lose. He felt more stress in these moments than in all of time he had spent in the Dark Lord's inner circle.

"If you're staying, then I really must shower." Snape attempted levity.

"You are quite ripe, how long has it been?" Harry joked as he rolled onto his back and reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Since you…" He stopped, not wanting to bring up the time Harry had spent with Marius. "Longer than I am accustomed to." Their strained conversation took a pause. The oxygen seemed to rush quickly from the room, leaving a sticky residue of uncertainty.

"How many people?" Harry's question came out of the darker depths of his mind. He moved to his side to face his lover. He had to know.

"How many people what?" Severus too positioned himself on his side. His iron clad voice hid his self-doubt.

"How many have you…been with…" Harry paused. "…How many have you killed?" His words muffled in sadness.

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully? Do you really wish to know the answers? Harry, it's Christmas." Snape asked carefully.

"I'm know it's Christmas. That's why I'm here, I wanted to spend this day with you. It's our first Christmas together, Severus Do you think I want all those... do you think I want this on my mind?" He made a gesture with his arm enveloping the two of them. "I need an answer, I need you to give me something," his expression remained serious.

Snape filled his lungs with air. "I've…been with 30-40 people." His answer was short.

"All men?" The man prodded.

"Yes." Severus tried to stand, a weak attempt at ignoring the next question.

"We're not done." Harry grabbed his arm. "Please just give me an answer."

"To which method are you inquiring?" The man was uneasy. "Was I willing or did I do it to keep my cover?"

"All of them…just how many people have you…"

"87." He answered quickly. _This is it. You'll lose him._

"Thank you." Harry once again curled into his lover. Snape breath a sigh of great release, thankfully wrapping his mate back into his arms.

"May I ask you a question, Harry?" Severus hated the feeling that the ground would, at any moment, fall out from under him.

"I suppose it's only fair."

"Did he tell you or…"

"He showed me…all of it…I…I hated you then." Harry felt remorse for his last statement as soon as it fell from his lips. He had been disgusted by the other man's actions, yet he could never truly hate him. He could never not love him. "I watched you…I was in the same room with you…I was next to you as you killed…" His hands covered his face. "Sev, I experienced all of it." The nausea he had grown accustomed to had returned.

To say that Severus had the breath knocked out of him was an understatement. For Marius to have shown Harry all of his undertakings was a cruelty worthy of the Dark Lord. Severus had been a different man then, but the taint of darkness had never left him. In truth, that's why he fought as he did. He may be the darkest of the Light but he fought ferociously because he knew that if his sins as a Death Eater and his successes as a spy were weighed against each other, he would be found wanting.

Eyes still on Harry he began to speak, "It kills me that you had to see all of that Harry. I can never take that away from you but I am a changed man. You've changed me."

He lowered his eyes to Harry, ashamed to be laying in the presence of a man so unadulterated, "The things that I've done…I've no right to expect your forgiveness. I cannot fathom what you must be feeling towards me right now but if you'll allow it I'd like to try to atone for my past indiscretions. I couldn't stand to be the cause of the sorrow in your eyes….please have faith in me." His voice caught in his throat, desperation emphasized in every syllable.

"Were any of them…were they…better than me?" Potter hid his face in the shoulder of his lover.

"Harry…." Sev took the man's face in his hands. "You are my bonded, my soulmate. It's your kiss that makes it impossibly hard to breath. It's your touch that reaches my core…no one could ever dream to match you." He rubbed his fiancés cheek with his thumb. He couldn't possibly fathom that Harry could doubt himself. Harry was the world to him.

"But they must have had more experience…I've only been with you." Harry was unsure of himself.

"I treasure that you gave that part of yourself to me. I wish I could have done the same. Harry, I urge you to allow that part of what you saw to leave your mind. None of it matters. None of them hold a candle to what I feel for you." He held him closer. "Do you want to talk about anything else…" Harry had yet to go into depth on the tortures that had befallen him at Marius's hands.

"No." He whispered. "We'll deal. Let's have Christmas today." Harry jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. "Do you want to open your presents?"

Snape was surprised. "Do you want to give me presents?"

"Most of them." Harry glanced at one of the boxes in his hands. "I got you something a few weeks ago and I want you to have it…in time. But I'd like you to open it. If it's alright with you we'll just put it away until…things are…better."

Snape smiled softly. "Harry, we'll do whatever it is that pleases you."

The young man sat up and crossed his legs. "Well open it first then…." He held out the small box. His face was unsure.

Snape opened the box with apprehension. His methodic unfolding of the wrapping paper kept Harry gripped in suspense. His nimble fingers flipped open the black box and his face fell.

Severus didn't know if what he found brought him great joy or crushing devastation. The silver ring shown brilliantly. Its etched finish was embedded down the center with square-cut emeralds. "Harry…"

"It's for when we…eventually…I got it for you so I think it's only right if you have it…" Harry tentatively placed his hand on Sev's. "Will you wait…until I'm ready?"

"You give the date Harry and I'll be there. Be it a few months or years…and this…" He twisted the ring around his fingers. "This is…thank you." His voice was quiet.

"Mine matches." Potter added sheepishly. "The stones are red though…they said you have to pick it up…bad luck or some such nonsense." Severus could tell that his mate was in pain.

"Thank you again Harry. That means so much to me I…" He stopped when he noticed the tears running down his lover's face. "What is it?" His heart sank. Had he regretted giving the gift?

Harry had wanted to give Severus this gift. He had been so glad to find something the misanthropic Potions Master would like and he remembered feeling so happy and content with anticipation. Then Marius happened and his whole world had changed in such a short time. Harry had had a very harsh blow dealt to him and now he knew that his love for the man in front of him was being tested.

"I don't want to do this," Harry begged. "I don't want to feel this way. I just want everything to be alright." He let himself curl into Snape's lap. "I want you to wear that ring. I got it so you could wear it…so everyone could see." His voice was small. "Everything got all buggered and I'm scared…and I'm not OK Sev…I'm not…Marius…and all I want is you." Harry felt himself pulled into the arms that he longed for. He wanted to feel save in Severus' arms again. He didn't want this thing between them to be the end. He wanted the life that Marius took to be returned to him.

"If you have the desire to work through this, then that's what we'll do. I will always be yours love, through good and bad…even if that bad comes from me." His chin rested on top of a mop of black hair.

"I just wish…you hadn't done those things."

"You'd be remiss if you thought I didn't share your sentiment." Snape whispered.

"I don't know how to get over it. I think of Marius and all I want is for you to hold me, take it all away…but I can't get Mathias's face out of my mind…and then I remember that it's you…you'd never hurt me…not like you did them…" Harry was stopped.

"Is that what this is? Do you honestly think that I could in any way harm you?" His face grew serious.

"You were with him longer than we've…" Harry tried to explain.

"Harry he was a…convenience and yes it pained me to…I had no desire to kill him but he wasn't anything to me, nor I to him. Marius failed to show you that…through no fault of his own I'm sure." The man rolled his eyes. "We were both Deatheaters, both not loyal. We were friends and we enjoyed the benefit of that relationship. He was found out…Voldemort knew of our arrangement and ordered me to deal with the problem. What was I to do?" Severus sighed. "I…can't even…how could you think that of me?"

"You stayed with him that long and you didn't love him?" His hands tinkered with the buttons on Snape's robes.

"I've told you Harry…I loved no other…only you. What do you wish me to do with this ring?" He glanced back down at the ring.

Harry jumped up and rushed to his bag. He retuned with a black string. "May I?" He gestured to the ring. Severus handed it to the man. Harry slid the string through the ring and carefully tied it around his lover's neck. "Will that do?" His eye's locked with Snape's.

"It'll do." The older man smiled fondly and reached for a square box in the top drawer of his nightstand. "I'm not sure if you'll find this of interest…"

Harry ripped the paper off of the gift in a frenzy. " 'A Soul Bond And You'?" Potter grinned.

"Turn to page three hundred and seventeen." Severus felt his throat tighten as his mate read what was on the page.

"You can have a mystic interpret an image of your combined souls…I wonder what ours would be? Probably some sort of great battle…" He joked sadly.

"Harry…" He stopped the man and rolled up his shirt sleeve. "I'd imagine something similar to this…" Harry stared at the fresh tattoo where Voldemort's mark once was. It was a large circle split into two, once side the moon, one the sun. A lion inhabited the side of the sun, fondly gazing at a snake that slithered through the moon. Their tails entwined to create the dividing center line. The snake's eyes were sharp, as if waiting for a threat to approach. The lion appeared hopeful and idealistic. Harry marveled at the magic that allowed the two animals to interact with one another, occasionally stealing loving glances or nuzzling their faces together.

"When did you…" Harry traced the marked skin, amazed.

"Not long ago. It was you the made his mark vanish. I thought it right that I paid tribute to you…to us. Do you like it?" His stoic voice teetered with uncertainty.

"Yes. You did that for me? My second gift is just a bottle of fire whiskey." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed at himself.

"I'll have use for it." Sev chuckled. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Sev." Harry lowered his lips to the image that was their souls, placing a soft kiss on warm skin. "I have to go exchange gifts with everyone…I'll meet you a little later?" He asked.

"I'd like that." The man grinned.

Harry sat for an obscure moment before abruptly getting up and leaving the rooms. Severus sighed, knowing that this was all far from over.

"Where were you last night?" Sirius questioned as soon as Harry entered the room.

"Oh I…spent the night with Sev." Blood flooded into a blush on his cheeks.

A round of "ooohhhs" issued from various positions in the room. Harry turned ever more scarlet as he noticed Atheena, Rachel and the twins had joined Sirius and Remus for breakfast. "It was our first Christmas…it was only right…nothing happened." He defended unnecessarily.

"He's your bonded Harry, there is no need to explain." Lupin smiled kindly and motioned for Harry to sit. "Should we invite him for breakfast?"

"No." He answered quickly. "I mean…I told him I'd meet him later and I think that he was going back to sleep anyway." He fidgeted his hands together.

"How did it go?" Atheena squeezed his knee. She knew how he felt. She had felt the same when she learned of Severus's crimes so many years ago.

"It was…It was good. I am stupid in love with your brother…I just can't…" Harry grew frustrated. "I can't deal with his past."

"Tell me about." Atheena laughed. "It takes time. As soon as you realize that under that past is an amazing man, you'll be alright.'

"I hope so." Harry took a large bite out of a sweet roll. "When are we exchanging gifts?" He looked eagerly at his godfather and then to the long slender box that was propped up against the far wall of their bedroom.

"I told you he'd know what it was!" Remus chastised. "Go on then…" He nodded his head at Harry.

Harry rushed to his chest instead, returning with a handful of gift wrapped boxes. "You guys first." He handed one to each of the people sitting before him. He had ordered the twins a few rare books on prank spells and jinxes. For Rachel he had chosen a gift certificate to have her first set of robes made in Diagon Alley along with a large assortment of wizarding candy, and for Atheena Harry had found a mystic topaz pendent imbued with a general safety spell. Harry had found a dragon skin briefcase for Lupin, he thought it to be perfect considering the worn condition of the Professors current bag. He had a most difficult time buying for his godfather. The young man had finally decided upon a set of DADA books that had belonged to James. Dumbledore had given them to Harry in his sixth year. Harry had figured that Sirius would have learned out of those very same books, and would find great sentimental value in having them in his possession.

"Harry this is beautiful!" Atheena giggled.

"That was not delicious!" Rachel spit a vomit flavored bean onto the floor.

"Are you telling me that there is something wrong with my old one?" Remus questioned.

"Harry…I don't think you know what you've done." Fred Grinned.

"These are absolutely wicked!" George slapped his friend on the back. "Sales are going to go through the roof!" He hurriedly flipped through the book in his hands.

"Harry…these are…" Sirius's eyes watered. "Are you sure that you wish to give these to me?" He grasped the young man's hand.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius." Harry assured him.

"Thank you. Thank you Harry." Black pulled his godson into a tight hug. "Now go get your gift!" Harry had raced over to the box and had it open sooner than Sirius could blink an eye. He returned to the group with a sleek black Nimbus 6000.

"How did you get this!? They aren't even out yet!" He Squealed.

"We called in a few favors, so you like it?" Remus grinned.

"Wow this is…you two are amazing!" He hugged his godfather and Lupin. He chatted with his friends as he opened the rest of his gifts. The twins gave him a box of their latest products, which they promised was safe. Atheena and Rachel had gotten him a subscription to 'Quiditch Weekly'. Everyone had returned to their conversation and light meal when Atheena motioned for Harry to join her in the hallway. It was there that she presented him with a photo album. Harry ran his hands over the old leather binding.

"These were all taken while Sev was a child." She explained. "I thought that it might help you to see him growing up." Harry gingerly flipped through the pages, they started with Severus as a baby, tiny and frail. He progressed quickly into a small adolescent that appeared meek and mild mannered. In one of the pictures he was perched on his mother's lap, smiling broadly as they turned the pages of a potions manual.

"Thank you Atheena." Harry closed the book, planning to look at it to a further extent when he was alone. "Would you like me to return this to you?"

"I think that you should keep it. Your friends were looking for you earlier, you should find them before they begin to worry." Her soft smile offered encouragement.

"Will you tell that lot that I'll see them at diner?" Harry asked.

"I'll relay the message. Merry Christmas Harry." She ruffled his hair before reentering the room.

Harry didn't find Hermione and Ron in the common rooms so he curled himself into a ball on the large sofa and began to look more closely at the pictures. What he found was a kind young man in various stages of childhood. There were pictures of him on birthdays, with his first broom, his first day of Hogwarts. Harry noticed that Theolonus always appeared angry, as did Corvus. They were never the center of the pictures, just always off in the background. Towards the middle of the book Harry noticed the sudden absence on Hydra Snape. There was a light in Snape's eyes that had vanished after the death of his mother. There were no more birthday pictures after his eleventh. The tone of the pictures changed from a boy in his prime to a young man shrouded in sadness. Then the pictures stopped. Harry gathered that this was when Atheena left for America.

"Is that a family album? Would you like to see one of mine?" An energetic voice asked from the stairs to the dormitories. Before Harry could object Colin Creevey had firmly planted himself at the older boy's side.

"Colin. You decided to stay at the castle then?" Harry tried to be pleasant. The sight of the boy caused him great unease.

"Yeah. Mum and Dad didn't want me to travel. It is boring though. I've taken pictures of everything in the castle. Do you want to switch books?" He asked excitedly.

Harry stalled. "How about if you just show me yours?"

The young boy was more than happy to oblige. He went on for nearly an hour explaining every photo in great length. Every time he went to the park or the zoo there was a picture. The album was meticulously organized. Harry allowed his mind to wander to try and escape from the endless drivel assaulting his ears.

"This is my Uncle Mathias." It was a simple sentence. It brought Harry's world crumbling down around him. "He was killed fighting against Voldemort." Colin asserted proudly. Harry felt his heart begin to race as his eyes raked over the picture. Mathias smiled coyly at the camera, there was a young man seated his left who's face was hidden, tucked into Mathias's neck, as if whispering something, dark hair hung to the mystery man's shoulders. It was obvious from the positions of their bodies that the two men were involved. Mathias's hand rested on the other's thigh, while the black-haired man held tightly to Colin's uncle's bicep. They were seated on a brown leather sofa, in a house that Harry did not recognize. "I don't know who's with him, but they look happy don't they? Dad thinks they were in love." Colin pointed at the picture again. "Harry are you ok?' He inquired, noticing the growing pallor of his hero.

"Yeah I uh…." Harry hurriedly searched for words. "It's just hard. Knowing all of the people that Voldemort has killed…" Harry rubbed his face. He wanted desperately to be anywhere else. "Colin, is their any way that you would duplicate this for me? I'd like to put it with the others I have of people who have fought Voldemort." Harry lied.

Colin pulled the picture out of the album and handed it to Harry. "The book is charmed to reproduce any photo that's taken out of it so you can just have this one."

"Thanks." Potter stood quickly. "Well Colin this was great. I have to go get ready for the feast so I'll see you there?" He did not wait for a response, he ran quickly from Gryffindor tower. He knew where he was going. He had a purpose.

Harry started his way down to the dungeons, his feet knowing their steps automatically. His mind was reeling.

Severus had said that he hadn't loved anyone until Harry. He had said he had an arrangement with Mathias Creevy but the picture was an image burned into his mind. He knew Severus would never lie to him so that meant what exactly? That he had lied with his actions to Mathias? Had he taken Mathias to bed, been affectionate with him only to kill him when it became necessary? What did that say about Severus?

Inwardly, he seethed. He was blind with rage and betrayal, for what else could this be seen as? Why else would Severus have such a drive, even after all these years, to sacrifice himself for the Order? He knew the man had worked himself to the bone, spying for years, putting his life on the line. He had always thought his bond mate to be a hero but now he finally understood why Severus was so full of self loathing, why he wore so many masks, why he seemed at times to feel so unworthy of Harry.

His feet stopped at that thought. Halfway down to the dungeons, he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm.

Snape had fought for the Order and eventually he had died for them. He died for people like Mathias Creevy and for himself. Harry couldn't forget that. That couldn't just be brushed aside.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes. Why did this have to be so hard? He cursed Marius anew. He had done more than damage Harry's body. He had torn apart his perfect image of his lover.

But Severus had never been perfect, had he? It was at that moment that Harry realized that his love for Snape had been shallow. He knew his lover had a tarnished past but he was willing to overlook what he had not known.

But he knew now. And he realized that what he knew must be only the tip of the iceberg. This is what had driven the man he loved to live and die as he did.

Harry knew what this was now.

It was the first real challenge and hardship of his love. When people married they vowed to be with each other during good times and bad, Harry thought. These are the times that are mentioned in those promises spoken as oaths between spouses. Harry felt as though he could not keep that oath if this was what he would be faced with.

He cursed himself, then. Severus deserved someone stronger than him. Someone not so very childish, someone who would love him, regardless of who he had been,

As he started walking slowly again to the dungeons, he thought of Remus and Sirius.

Sirius had tried to kill Severus. Had tried to do murder when he was only sixteen years old. He hadn't been evil. There was no Dark Mark marring his skin and he hadn't faced death if he disobeyed the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindenwald. But he still tried to kill Severus Snape. And he tried to use his best friend to do it.

And yet Remus had forgiven him. Long ago, if their behavior was to be believed. Remus had forgiven his lover for trying to use him as weapon to murder an innocent man.

Tears streamed down Harry's face anew. He should be able to forgive Severus. He should be able to see the whole story of his mate's life. He should be able to find comfort and love in his arms, not look at him in horror.

Harry didn't even notice when he past through the doorway into their sitting rooms. His face was tear streaked and he was breathing like he had the devil after him.

"Harry I didn't think I would see you until later," Snape looked up from his desk when his bonded burst into their rooms.

He was on his feet immediately, seeing Harry was crying and hyperventilating. He thought Harry might be having some sort of flashback to the torture at the hands of Severus' brother. Maybe something at the meetings with his friends had triggered it.

"Harry, are you alright? Come sit down, love, what's the matter?"

As Snape went to put his arms around Harry and guide him to the couch, Harry cringed.

Severus immediately withdrew from Harry. If he was in the middle of a flashback he didn't want to make his young mate uncomfortable. He backed away until he could look Harry in the face.

"Harry, tell me what's happened."

Harry looked at Severus and produced the picture of Mathias Creevy from his robes.

Severus looked down at the picture and drew a breath. Not a flashback after all...

"This shouldn't bother me as much as it does," Harry whispered. His breath was hitched from crying, "this picture of you with a dead man shouldn't make me question my love for you. It shouldn't make me question the whole of your life and my life with you. But it does."

Severus started at the picture and felt his world spin. This is what he was most afraid of.

Anger he could handle. Anger could be cooled down, be made to reason with. But the terror and grief he saw in Harry's eyes shook him to the core. All his actions for the Order, every moment he has spent spying had been done to atone for his days as a Death Eater. He now knew that all of that had been done for Harry. So that Harry would never look at him the way he was looking at him now.

Severus lowered his eyes, "Harry, you have every reason to be ashamed of me. But please, I am not that man anymore. I haven't been since before you were born. Every thing I've done since then..."

Harry cut him off, "I know. And you shouldn't have to justify your actions as a spy to me."

He made his way over to the overstuffed couch in front of the mantle and sat down. He buried his tear-streaked face in his hands and tried to get a grip on himself. What was he doing? This man was his bonded, his soul mate. He should be not only willing, but able to accept all of him.

Severus sat on the couch but not too close to Harry, "Harry, you have every right to question me. What I did was horrible and I'm not proud of myself or my actions towards Mathias or anyone else I..." he stopped at this.

"Anyone else you had to sleep with and kill," Harry continued for him.

Severus couldn't even nod. The look in Harry's eyes as he looked up at him knocked him senseless.

"Severus... I don't know if I can do this. I think about all of this and you and I try so hard, so fucking hard, to think of you as a spy and that you had to do this..."

"Harry..."

"And I try to think of you fighting for the Order, going into Voldemort's strongholds where you could have been found out and killed at any time," Harry sobbed again, not hearing anything Snape might have been trying to say.

"But I keep coming back to this," he gestured to the picture of the dead man smiling. "This man died and he did nothing wrong."

"Harry…" The man tried again

"No, I'm sorry but you don't get to explain. You murdered you're lover in cold blood. I thought that I could do this, I thought that I could forgive you but I cant. You're disgusting…" Potter whispered, knowing he was taking it to far. Maybe this would make it easier. If he could just hate Snape, maybe the pain would be bearable. "The things you've done are atrocious, how could I ever be with someone like you? You are just like Marius, at least now I know where he got it from! I could never let you touch me! I look at you and all I see is him!" Potter continued on his tirade, knowing full well that the majority of his words were over exaggerated by anger. "Colin Creevy has this picture that he shows people of his uncle who died in love and fighting against Voldemort. But he wasn't in love and he died in vain. He died so another could live to spy another day."

Severus had stopped trying to talk at this point. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He knew what was coming. In hindsight, he realized he had been waiting for this particular shoe to drop for some time. If he was honest with himself, he had never thought he had deserved a man such as Harry. The fates must have made a mistake giving him a spirit so pure and full of life.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I'm so very sorry." Harry steeled himself and grabbed Snape by the sides of his face, "you have atoned for your sins. You don't deserve to have me hating you and..." he sobbed and his voice broke.

"I don't think I can do this."

Severus felt the walls closing in on him and everything grew dark. Only minutes ago he had been distracted from his book, fingering the ring around his neck hopefully, thanking the gods that Harry hadn't left him when he discovered what he had been.

"I know we need to live in the same place and we can't take another..." Harry stopped. "But I can't be with you right now. I don't think I'll ever be able to be with you. I look at you and all I see is him." His tone snapped.

Snape didn't know if he was referring to Matthias or Marius. Perhaps both.

"I do love you. I could never stop loving you. You don't deserve this. But I just can't stay with you."

Snape's head spun. This couldn't be happening. Not now. "Harry please don't do this…please." He was begging, this was his last chance.

"Leave you? I already have. It's over." A slight coldness had returned to his voice, Why don't you keep this?" He shoved the picture into the potion master's hands. "You should have something to remember him by." The words stung. "Happy Christmas Professor Snape." Potter breathed, and with that Harry shook on unsteady feet to the door with Severus watching him walk away.

Severus's head fell into his hands, the photo crumpled between his fingers.

His worse fear had come true. Harry had left him.

Please take time to review, good or bad. Are you still following the story or have I lost you along the way?


	27. Through Our Faults

Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Through Our Faults

I'm breaking from cannon once more with the Dumbledore/Grindelwald relationship. He doesn't die in here the way he did in the books.

"Was that Harry?" Hermione's voice was soaked with concern as she caught the fleeing frame of her friend heading out one of the side doors in the castle.

"We need to find Sirius." Ron had no witty remark. Harry hadn't even looked at them as he rushed past, up the staircase. "He'll be in the Great Hall. I heard someone say that Harry had been in bed most of the afternoon. I just thought that he must have had a long night…"

"We need to go." She grabbed his hand as they began to walk briskly towards the hall. Sirius was at the staff table laughing with Lupin at his side. "Where's Snape?" Hermione ordered as she approached her professors.

"I don't think that he's made it up here yet." Atheena glanced around. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"No." The girl insisted. "Something is wrong. Sirius, we just saw Harry running out of the castle, he went right by us and didn't even…"

"Out of the castle?" Sirius and Lupin were both on their feet. "Where did he go?"

"Sev wasn't with him?" Atheena grew worried.

"No that's what I'm telling you!" She stomped her foot.

"You two fill in the others." Sirius instructed his students. "I'm going after Harry. Atheena might I suggest checking on your brother?"

"I'm already on my way." Atheena and Sirius headed out of the large room, leaving everyone to wonder just what the hell was going on.

"Sev?" Atheena carefully entered her brother's room. "Sevi, are you in here?"

"In here," came a repeated grunt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Atheena kicked her way through a mess of papers and books that littered the floor, making her way to a crumpled man slouching out of an old arm chair.

"Celebrating Christmas." The slurred words fell sloppily from his mouth. "I got this from Harry." He tossed the empty bottle of fire whiskey to the floor, sending shards of glass scattering atop the already present rubble on the floor.

"Alright so you're sloppy drunk…ok…is this part of some elaborate plan I'm not privy to or are you just that stupid?" Atheena crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have…" The man hiccupped. "…no plan. He left me…he's gone." He swooshed his hand in a half circle above his head. "Out there…outside," he clarified unnecessarily.

"Given the circumstances don't you think you should be out looking for him and not…drowning your sorrows?" She carefully seated herself on a clean spot of the sofa.

"He made his intentions very clear." Snape tried to sit up straighter, only to slouch further into his seat. "He won't be with me anymore. You're looking at a single man." His voice dropped off sadly.

"I'm looking at an idiot. You have always fought for what you wanted. Why is this any different? The man I know…" Atheena jumped as a loud voice interrupted her.

"I'm not the man you knew! Harry was my last chance! Don't you see that?!" Severus snarled, the smell of alcohol emanating throughout the room. His features turned from angry to remorseful. "And I've ruined it…I've ruined it." His tone was defeated. "He just…left me."

Atheena took her brother's hand in her own. "You're bonded Sevi, he can't leave you."

"As good as. He'll be here…but not here." He pointed to the room around him.

"He's just found out all of your past in a very short amount of time. Not to mention what he suffered while with Marius. You have to try to work this out. And you'll not get that done by drinking in the dungeons."

"He's been rather adamant on the subject." He nodded too heavily.

The older woman slapped her knees as she stood. "Alright, this is ridiculous. You're listening to the over exaggerated rants of a seventeen-year-old. So that's it? You just roll over and let him leave you? The thing you love most in this world? Maybe you aren't the man I thought I knew. He would be fighting! You're just giving up! Well you know what Sev, you'll never get what you want if you're always such a ponce! Love isn't easy! Can you understand that? He's out there scared and alone and you're too weak to do anything about it!" Her rampage had led her around the room several times. "I expected more of you!"

"What would you have me do?" Atheena was disgusted by her brother's current state. Every syllable spoken was slurred and ill-pronounced. "I can't force him to…"

"That's right you can't, but Sev you can try and show him. Show him that you need him, that you're a changed man, show him that you love him…show him that you'll fight for him. I know what he's seen. That must be very frightening. Own up to what you've done and give him space to come to terms with it but don't let him run off somewhere." Her voice had lowered and she had found herself kneeling in front of the weakened man. "You have such strength in you, use it. Don't lose him. Severus I have never seen you nearly as happy as you are with that man. He loves you with all his heart. A blind man could see it. Are you really willing to let Marius's version of your past bring an end to it all?"

Snape let his head fall. "I'm not strong enough…I'm not…good. Atheena I'm not good. I'm not good for him, I'm not good for anyone. I am just like…He saw every mistake I've ever made. Every sin, every terrible choice, he experienced them all. How could I ask him to stay with me? I killed Mathias! I raped Frank Longbottom! He should have left me dead" He was shoved backward as Atheena stood again.

"Damn you! Wallow in pity, Sev, that'll get him back! Sober up! Get your shit together and go find Harry! I'll not sit here and listen to you sputter on about how you've so wronged him. You aren't a bad man…" She rummaged through a bag and tossed him an amber colored potion, which he was unable to catch. It landed with a thud next to his foot.

"That's a waste of good fire whiskey." Snape complained as he picked up the potion that he identified as sobering tonic.

"Take it or I'll beat you to death." Her voice was low. "Drink that and go get cleaned up. And for Merlin's sake, shave. You're a disaster." The man didn't move. "Now!" She screamed. "I'll wait for you here and then I'm going to help you clean up this mess." Snape looked almost scared at his sister's harsh words. He reluctantly complied and drank the liquid. His appearance turned from intoxicated to depressed. "Gods Theena…I can't be without him…I can't."

"Then do as I say." Her head nodded towards the bathroom, reminding him to clean up.

"Are you mad!?" Sirius growled when he found Harry sitting on the edge of the Black Lake.

"What do you mean?" The boy ran his hands through his hair, brushing snow out of his brown locks.

"Out here alone! The last time you…I don't need to remind you what happened last time! Harry what are you doing?!" Black pulled his godson to his feet.

"Sirius stop, I just needed time to think…figure out what I'm going to do." Harry jerked backwards.

"About what?" Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"The bond. I can't get out of it. We'll both have to stay at the castle but…"

"You've left Snape?" His gaze dropped to the white ground. "Because of?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know everything that he's done. How can I be with him? He's killed, raped, maimed. Mom and Dad would…" Harry was shocked at his guardian's immense anger.

"Watch your tongue boy. Don't bring them into this. Don't dare speak for them! You have so much to learn. I've told you this, I've tried to make it clear and it's becoming painfully obvious that something else needs to be done. You have no idea what it takes to win this war! I didn't know you could be so foolish!" Fire burned in those dark eyes. "You want to pass judgment? Do you think that you're entitled to that? Then you'll pass it on all of us. Severus has never misled you. He's told you what kind of man he was! He's begged your forgiveness! Could you be so naive that you can't see that? Gods Harry…who's made you so mighty?" The last words were smothered in venom.

"Sirius, the rest of you haven't…you haven't done the things he's done. He can't blame his entire past on this war. It can't possibly be…I am sorry that I can't forgive this but I just…" He took a moment to gather his thoughts. Harry was shouting. "We won't win this with dark magic!" Potter was inches away from Sirius.

"You don't know how we'll win this war, which might I remind you we've been fighting since long before you were born. You can't question our methods. You don't know what you'd do in our places! As for Snape, we would have little to no information on Voldemort if it wasn't for his years of selfless sacrifice…"

Harry was outraged. "Sacrifice? Frank Longbottom was a sacrifice? Mathias? Well I guess that would have been, seeing as how after he killed his lover he had no one to go to for a good shag! Then again he could have always looked up Regulus! You don't know what you're talking about! This hurts me. It does Sirius. I love him but I can't be with someone like that!" Harry turned to walk away. He was caught roughly with a tight grip on his upper arm.

"Idiot boy! Someone like what? Like me? Like Remus? Like the Headmaster you hold in such high esteem?" Sirius began to pull Harry towards the castle. "Let's go! Right now, Potter! Do not test me!"

Harry's thoughts raced. What was happening? He had made the choice that he thought best. If he was unable to move on from the horrible things his bond-mate had done then wasn't it for the better that he left? What was his godfather playing at? "Where are we going? Sirius wait!" Harry tried to stop that man that was dragging him all to quickly through the snow. The muscles in his shoulder ached. His feet stumbled haphazardly underneath him. He'd never seen his guardian act so violently, never thought him capable of it. "Where are you taking me?" Harry's voice was soft.

"I've been too lax with you, Harry. I've taken for granted that you would catch on, know the way that things worked, and apparently I was mistaken. It's time that you know…it's time that you see." He spoke no more as he continued the forced journey to the castle.

Harry found himself harshly shoved through the front entrance to Hogwarts. He hesitantly met the two pairs of eyes that stared at him from the stairs. "Hermione come with me." Sirius's expression was dark. "Ron fetch me Atheena and Remus. Tell them to meet me in the Headmaster's office." Neither dared contradict their professor. Ron hurried off to find the others as Hermione made stride with the two men heading swiftly in the direction of Albus's quarters.

"Wait here." Black warned the younger man at the eagle that guarded the twisting staircase to Dumbledore's office. Harry slid to the cold stone floor, his back pressed firmly against the wall. He dropped his head to his knees, not looking up when her heard three sets of footsteps approach, nor did he move when he knew that they had stopped, standing right in front of him. He couldn't. This was all too much. He couldn't look his friends in the eye. He couldn't look his bonded's sister in the eye.

"Harry…" Atheena tried, eliciting no response. "Very well…we'll see you soon." She patted the head of the young man. Harry listened as the footsteps headed further away up the stairs. He could leave, the man pondered. He could just get up and leave. There was no one to stop him right now. They were all preoccupied with what was going on in the office above him. It would be so easy to just slip out of one of the windows, so easy to see what that new broom was really made of He could leave all of this behind.

"I'm game." Atheena nodded. She had been the first one to speak after Sirius gave an angry outline of his plan. "If it's true what you all say we need him ready on the front line. He needs to be prepared by any means necessary and if this helps him with Sev…well that makes me all the more supportive." She crossed her legs and ran a finger absently over her lips.

"Padfoot I understand the thought behind it but it seems to me that it could go terribly wrong. He's been through so much and this could be a catastrophic blow. By submerging him in the dark depths of our pasts we could lose him. He trusts us." Lupin walked worriedly from side to side in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I am inclined to disagree with you Remus. I know that you believe that you have his best interest at heart but Harry is operating under false assumptions. If you are to have him at his strongest we have to freely give these parts of ourselves to him. I won't attempt to appease you by saying that this venture is without the chance of harm but it our best course of action at the moment. We all know that he is safest with Severus. Let's face it…" The Headmaster chuckled. "Our Potions Master loves that man beyond measure. Harry has found a strong partner and guardian in his bond-mate and while Mr. Potter may have found himself astray at the moment I truly feel that Severus's feelings are honestly reciprocated. And let alone their personal relationship we need Harry to be able to fight at his best. That will not happen with his current ideals on how we should be fighting this war. You all know that. He needs to be ready to use any means necessary." He finished by folding his hands neatly in his lap.

"So we give you our…darkest…" Hermione coughed on the word. "…Our darkest memories and you put them in the pensive and Sirius will guide him through them? Just like Marius did?" She fiddled her wand in her hands.

Sirius leaned forward. "He had to face that without someone at his side. I'll be with him this time. It's the only way. He must know. It's too clear that we've sheltered him from this for far to long. So, the question is…who will dish up their deepest secrets?" He glanced around the room smoothly raising his own hand. Atheena's went up right after, followed quickly by Dumbledore. Hermione and Remus exchanged a weary glance and raised their hands slowly in sync.

"Very well. Ms. Granger I believe you only have one memory to give up?" Albus looked to his student, his wand ready.

She stepped carefully up to his desk. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore wasted no time extracting the silver stream of light from the young woman's head. She let out a slight gasp as the memory she had only shared with one person fell into the hands of another. "May I be excused, sir? I don't want to be here when he…when Harry sees that. I made the right choice but I do have a fear that he will not see it that way." She looked hopefully at her professor.

"Very well Hermione. Use the fire place. I don't want Harry to ask you any questions as you leave. I am well aware how strong the bonds of friendship can be and I do consider him to be a slight flight risk." He nodded his head and the girl left swiftly through the fireplace. Atheena was the next to step up. Several of the same silver streams left her mind and traveled into the tip of her superior's wand. She took her seat as Lupin took his turn. His eyes held sorrow when he turned back to her and headed for a nearby window seat to gather his thoughts in the moonlight. Sirius went last. The amount of shimmering fluid was highest from him. In the several moments that it took to remove all of it no one spoke. No one dared even move. They all discerned that there was a strong probability that they were playing with fire. "I've taken the liberty of already placing my secrets in the pensive. Sirius if you'll be so kind as to gather Harry, I believe that we can begin.." Everyone remained silent as Black brought his godson into the room.

"What is this?" Harry demanded. "Some sort of impromptu intervention? I've made my decision." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his feet planted solidly in place.

"That is what we find most troubling my dear boy. We have some things that we would very much like to share with you before you make such a rash verdict." Albus motioned for Sirius and Harry to join him at the pensive. Harry began to grow anxious.

"No harm will befall you here Harry. You are amongst friends," the eldest man coaxed.

"What are you showing me?" His tone was scared.

"I'll be with you. Harry you have to be a man. You have to do this." Sirius urged. Harry simply shook his head and thrust it into the pool of silver thoughts. Sirius rushed to keep up with him.

Harry spun violently, reaching out for anything solid to hold onto. He knew this feeling. He remembered it from his forth year but it felt too much like what he experienced with Marius. The thought of it made his stomach churn. He was stopped suddenly. Harry found himself in the corner of a dark basement, with Sirius at his side. A strong hand squeezed his shoulder and urged him forward. "Where are we?" Potter whispered. "What are you showing me?" His eyes met his godfather's.

"A great many things that you need to see Harry. This is just the first of them." Sirius led them through a maze of crates and boxes until they were standing next to two woman, staring intently at one another.

"I've been thinking a lot about what would be a fitting punishment for you. Obviously Azkaban is no longer suitable. I must admit that I thought I had found myself at a loss until last night I was thinking about the worst of your crimes…" The young woman thumbed quickly through a book that lay on a nearby table.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked loudly. "When was this? Sirius talk to me!" Harry yelled. "When was Hermione with Bellatrix?"

"While you were with Marius. We all played a hand in finding you Harry. We did what we thought best to save you. This is the course that Hermione chose, sacrificing part of herself for what she believed would help everyone. I think that she was right," he added, bring the conversation to an end.

"You took Neville's parents away from him. It is the singularly most heinous thing you have ever done. Should I turn you over the Ministry? To Voldemort?" Hermione drew a deep breath. "The thought crossed my mind that you deserved to die for it. The question was, was I capable of such a deed?"

"You are such a young pretty thing. Surly you wouldn't stoop to our level…" Bellatrix paused, a snigger playing at her lips. "You don't have the gull little girl," the elder woman cackled. "It's the reason your side will never win. You aren't willing to roll around in the muck with the likes of us…so tell me what kind of punishment do you have in mind? I have been a very bad girl." Bellatrix was trying to provoke her and Hermione knew it.

"Actually I had leaned towards just killing you…or handing you over to your lord, he'd take care of it for me. But then death would be to easy wouldn't it? No Bella…I want you to live the rest of your days like the Longbottom's…completely off of your rocker…lo and behold I found the perfect spell. If my translation is correct, which I assure you it is, the name of the curse means 'eternal insanity' your soul will never find it's way out of the depravity your mind has created, even after death." Hermione's face inched closer to her prisoner's. A look of desperation had draped the Deatheater's face. "Who has gull now?" Her wand rose slowly. There was a resolution in her eyes that Harry had seen many times before. His friend had already made her choice.

"You can never come back from this kind of dark magic! You'll never be the same! Stop and think, Please! You're a smart girl. What would Potter say?!" The scared woman hurried.

Granger didn't miss a beat. "I'm willing to do this to help people! With you out of the world…all of the lives that will be saved…it's worth me taking the chance. I will come back from this curse Bella, I have something to come back to…it's the reason our side will win. We have something to fight for! We have love, compassion, friendship…you're just…empty. Goodbye, Bellatrix." Her wand dug into the other woman's chin. As she uttered the words 'Intemporaliter Rabidus' a shrill agonized scream echoed mercilessly throughout the basement, causing Harry to cover his ears. Hermione turned without emotion and hopped up the stairs, leaving Bellatrix LeStrange mutter incoherently on the damp limestone floor.

"No!" Harry yelled at his companion. "She didn't have to do this! She shouldn't have done this!"

"How many lives did she save Harry! Do you think her to be evil now? Has little Hermione gone to the dark side? Come to your senses! She stopped a psychotic mass murderer. She avenged the Longbottom's tragedy for their son, her friend! She helped take you out of the hands of a man known to torture and rape. You can't tell me that it was wrong. Not with all of the good that will come with it." He didn't allow the distraught man another chance to argue, he turned them quickly bringing them into an empty alleyway.

"Oy James! Look what we have here!" A young Sirius strutted triumphantly, leaping up onto a dumpster. Harry then saw plainly who was headed in the direction of his father. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. What was Sirius trying to do to him?

"Why Sevi don't you know it's not safe to travel alone at night?" James teased a 18-year-old Severus. "Especially coming from that direction." Harry looked to see that Snape was exiting Knockturn Alley. "People might get the wrong idea. We might think you're playing for the other team. You are aware that that particular section of town is frequented by Deatheaters? Do you know what we do to Deatheaters?" James taunted. Snape's fingers twitched around his wand.

"Sod off." Severus tried his best to be non-confrontational, without losing his edge. Truth be told he just wished to get home. He wasn't up to playing the Marauder's games tonight.

"Were you with my traitorous brother tonight? He does seem to be one of your favorites as of late." Sirius sneered.

"Your brother and I may have had a meeting of…minds," he smiled sarcastically. "If you'll excuse me I do have more _pressing_ places to be." Snape tried to sidestep past James, he was caught by the front of his robes and pushed roughly against the side of a building. "If you think I'm just going to let you wander off to bugger my best friend's brother…" It was then Severus shoved James backwards, trying to get the assaulting man off of him. He hit the ground hard, his wand in the air. "Crucio!" Harry's heart dropped when he heard that word issued from his father's mouth. Severus slumped to the ground in agony, while Sirius delivered swift kicks to the withering man's stomach.

"Let him have it Padfoot!" James laughed as he pulled himself to his feet. "Think of how he defiles your brother! He's an animal!"

Harry chocked back vomit. "Enough!" He cried, clawing at the older Sirius. "Please I don't want to see this!"

"This is what life is Harry. A series of monumental mistakes, hopefully punctuated by good deeds. Your only hope is that your goodness outweighs the badness. Those good deeds are all that separate us from our enemy. The one thing all of us have in common are those mistakes. It's what makes us human." Black pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Why were you two always like that with him? I've seen all of these terrible things you've done to him, up until he repeated that prophecy he did nothing to harm you." It was more of a wondering than a question.

"You're exactly right, Harry." Sirius showed him a series of memories from his past. Sirius casting Avada Kadarva on a Deatheater in a bar, several within various locations throughout Azkaban and numerous during fights between Deatheaters and The Order. Harry noted that there was always a twinkle in the man's eyes as these curses spilled from his lips. Harry watched in disgust as his Father and Black cast the Imperious on Severus and forced him to streak stark naked through the great hall during their O.W.L's. The two boys received a lenient three months of daily detentions and Severus spent three days laying pitifully in his bed in the Slytherin dungeons. He watched as Sirius physically attacked his foes, a smile permanently plastered on his face. He loved the fighting.

"You were enjoying it." Harry stated.

"I was fighting the good fight and we were winning. I would have done anything to taste victory and while I know longer thirst for it I would do anything still to win this war. It's the burden we must bare Harry," Sirius explained.

They turned once again in time to see Lupin casting the death curse on a man he believed Sirius to be having an affair with. The usually gentle man didn't bat a lash as he walked away from the fresh corpse. Nor did he express regret when Sirius was proved innocent with the use of Vertiserum. They watched as Lupin just as easily killed his opponents during battles. Several times the man favored manual methods of murder as opposed to the magical variety. Explaining that if he did it that way he didn't need to keep finding untraceable wands. Harry was forced to endure the sight of Lupin dismembering innocent people on the several occasions he escaped his restraints as a wolf. He watched as the man was not punished, but consoled, when his crimes were found out.

"Should we put him down?" Sirius asked, bringing Harry back to him. "Does he deserve my disdain?"

"He wasn't in control." Harry was in a daze. He hated this.

"He was when he was human. Should I hate him for his crimes? Hate him for fighting the war your parents died for? He's fighting for love Harry." Sirius pointed into the distance which immediately became clear.

Atheena stood on the back stairs of the apartment that she shared with Rachel. "You shouldn't have come here." She growled at a man with the Dark Mark on his forearm. "You have no business here!"

"I'll be on my way now. I have the information your father requested. He'll be pleased to know your current location and all of the details on his daughter-in-law of course. I'm sure he'd just love to meet Rachel." The man laughed and turned his back. A look of utter fear invaded her features.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what Atheena you've done nothing wrong?" The remark was said in a jesting tone.

"But I'm going to. I can't let you leave here. Not with that information." Her voice regained its resolve.

"What do you think you're going to…" The man fell as a green streak left Atheena's wand. He was dead. Another quick spell removed the body and the young woman calmly reentered her home, feeling satisfied that she had protected her family.

"Atheena…" Harry pleaded. "I want to be done! Take me back to Dumbledore's office! Now Sirius!" Black spun him once more.

"We have one more thing to see." They found themselves in a meadow in Godric's Hollow. Harry watched as Dumbledore and Grindelwald engaged in a wizard's duel. The streams of light fought each other with a vengeance. A much younger Albus was not giving up on the fight. Both men seemed to be straining, the smell of burnt grass filled the air. Grindelwald was the first to fall. What happen next threatened to bring Harry to his knees. Dumbledore rushed to the young man's side, bringing Grindelwald's head into his lap. "I'm sorry. I can't let you continue down this path Gellert. I can't be responsible for the pain that you'll cause." His hand ran through curly blonde hair.

"Al, we had a good life together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The words were breathed weakly.

"That means the world to me love. You mean the world to me. That's why I have to do this. I have to stop you. I can't remember you this way. We'll meet again in death, when you've paid your debt for the things you've done. I'll be yours once again." Tears dripped from a man that Harry though incapable of crying.

"I'll wait for you." The fight had drained the man of his energy.

"I'll never be with another Gel. It was always you…I love you." The tears fell harder from the professor. He held the man tightly against his chest.

"I love you…forgive me for the things of done," the tired man begged.

"You never needed to ask for my forgiveness, you've always had it." The words came out with sobs. "Avada Kadarva." It was the softest whisper Potter had ever heard, so full of pain and regret. Albus rose, leaving his lover laying at peace in the fields that they once called home.

Harry felt himself being pulled backward, spinning wildly through an open abyss. He landed roughly in the Headmaster's office. He looked around wildly on the four sets of eyes that rested upon him, prompted by he and Sirius's sudden arrival. Rachel had joined them, her hand entwined with Atheena's.

"Do you see now Harry? We've all had to take desperate measures. We've all made tough choices. It's what it takes to win." Sirius tried to embrace the younger man.

"All I see is that you've all killed. I can't…I can't do this. I have to go. I never wanted to know any of that. I've looked up to you…I've trusted you. You've lectured me that what sets us apart is love, where is the love in killing someone?" Harry cried out.

"The love is in the reason why you do it. It's what brings you back to the good side at the end of the day. It's love that makes you willing to die for the good of the people that you're trying to save," Lupin stood and attempted to sooth the upset man.

"I've got to get out of here." Harry rushed out of the office before anyone had a chance to put a stop to it. Albus raised his hand when Sirius started after him.

"Let him sort through it all. Give him some time." He leaned back in his seat.

"Do you think it worked?" Atheena was nervous.

"We can only pray." Rachel rubbed her partner's back.

"It's been long enough." Sirius jumped up at the two-hour mark of Harry's leaving the castle. "I'm going to go find him."

"We need to do something." Atheena suggested as she came back in through the fireplace. "I can only lie to Severus for so long. He'll kill all of us if he knows that we've allowed Harry to wonder off on his own."

Albus stood and paced the room. "Perhaps someone should go to him but I dare say it should not be you Sirius." He turned. "Rachel would you be willing? He has no grudge towards you. He may respond better to someone that he doesn't know as well as he does all of us."

"Of course." She nodded and stood. "How will we find him?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "He went home." The old man smiled sadly. "He's in Godric's Hollow. You can travel by floo." He handed her a bag of floo powder from the mantle.

"I'll bring him back," the kind woman nodded before disappearing.

"I was serious about Severus. He's getting irritated." Atheena smiled slightly at the thought of her brother's temper.

"More so than usual?" Lupin chuckled.

"We have at least three more hours before we really have to worry about Severus." Albus calmed all of them, unwrapping a lemon drop.

"Harry?" Rachel sat down on a pile of rubble in his parents' old cottage. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." He said simply, softly. "How do you…did you know when Atheena…" He could not say it.

"I knew…well not until after the second one." Rachel crossed her legs under her body.

"The second?" He didn't want to know. He wanted to crawl into a ball under the shambles of the place that used to be his home and not deal with any of this. He wanted his life back.

"There have been three," Rachel sighed.

"Isn't that hard for you?" Harry took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lit one and then offered the pack to Rachel. She eagerly accepted.

"It was at first. It's a difficult thing to know, that your lover has killed and then I realized that she only did it out of love for me. She didn't want me to have to leave my home. She wanted me safe and it took some time for me to trust her again but I know that she always has my best interest at heart. Things work differently in this world Harry. You get swept behind if you can't adapt to it." She nudged him softly. "Back to the cancer sticks I see?" Her laugh lightened the mood slightly.

"Yeah…it's been one of those weeks." Harry chuckled and took a long drag. "Rach I don't know what to do. With all of this I don't know who to trust. I don't know who to believe."

"You have to trust those that love you Harry, which all of them do. They'll always do what they think is best for you. Those are the people you need." Her words of encouragement brought Harry minor comfort.

"What about Sev?" He asked, his voice sorrowful.

"What's the very first thing that come to your mind when you think of him? Before you think of any of this bullshit what is it that you feel in that first instant?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Love," he concluded.

"I think that's your answer. I know that he's made mistakes Harry but that man loves you. He would do anything for you. He thinks the sun rises and sets in your ass. That's something worth hanging on to." Harry laughed at the suggestion.

"So go back to him?" He twirled the smoking stick between his lips absentmindedly.

"Is that what you want to do?" Atheena prodded.

"I miss him. It's only been a day but it was supposed to be final and I've just been sitting here thinking I don't want to fight this war if he's not next to me. I don't want to go to sleep if it's not in his arms. That has to mean something." He flicked the finished cigarette out of the front door. "And then I think what makes me think that he'll take me back? I left him. I…" Rachel interrupted.

"Harry out of everything that's going on in your life right now that is something that you most definitely don't need to worry about. I've seen your partner. All he wants is you." She finished and they sat for a long period of time in silence, staring up at the stars through the broken roof. Harry swam deep within his thoughts and Rachel was content to just be present if he needed her. It wasn't until nearly an hour later Harry stood.

"Let's go back." He offered his hand to Rachel. "Tell them that I am still pissed at that little stunt that they pulled, but I know that it was for the best. We'll all have a lot to talk about. Tell them that I am tired and I'm going to bed and tell them all Merry Christmas." He took a step closer to the fireplace.

"Where will you be going to bed?" Rachel already knew the answer.

"In the place where I'm most loved," were his parting words.

Severus jumped at the flash in the fireplace. "Harry." He breathed sadly. "I can go if you've come to get some of your things." Snape sat his book down on the table and stood.

"There is one thing that I came for." Potter met him in the middle of the room. Snape's breath hitched as he felt Harry's hands untying the ring from around his neck. It wasn't enough that the man had left him, he had to make it unbearable. "Sev…" Harry held the ring in his hand.

"It's only right that you take it back. I'll just go do checks I should be gone long enough for you to get some of your belongings." Severus was surprised when Harry gently grasped his hand.

"That's not why I'm here." His eyes tried to convey the message. Harry's shaky fingers slid the ring onto Snape's right ring finger. He had stopped breathing altogether, waiting for the man to toss him out on his arse. "Will you wear this? Will you be my husband." Harry couldn't hold back the tears. "Will you hold me and take care of me?" He began to cry harder. "Can you make this pain stop? Please take me back." He was begging. "Gods Sev please help me." The potions master knew his cue and pulled the man into a protective embrace.

"Does this mean you've some back to me?" The older man prayed, not shedding a tear. He felt that Harry needed him to be strong.

"Will you have me?" Harry pleaded.

"Of course Harry. Of course I want you back. And yes I will always take care of you. I will always hold you and do my best to make the pain stop but, I will not do this again, understood? I can never do this again. You're mine or you aren't. Those are the choices." His voice was full of resolve.

"There is no choice there. I could never be anywhere else. I didn't even last a day. I hurt so badly and I am so scared. What if he comes back…what if…" Snape pulled Harry onto his lap on the couch.

"He'll never touch you again Harry. I'll kill him before that happens. You're mine to protect and I plan on doing a much more thorough job." Sev smoothed the hair out of the crying man's face.

"How do I get through this? How do I get better? People touch me and it makes me ill. Anything that reminds me of him…I panic. Sev I just want it to be over. I can't do this much longer. It's too hard." Harry was howling.

"We'll get through it together. But for tonight you're home. Why don't you let me get you into bed and give you something for sleep? We'll start new tomorrow." Harry nodded, happy to let his bonded take charge. He was carried into the bedroom and a spell was said, changing him into nightclothes. Harry hesitantly cuddled into his bond-mate, downing the potion that he was given.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." Harry whispered. "You are a good man and I had no right to make you feel that way." He could feel that he was already fighting off sleep.

"Everything is alright now Harry. We're going to get through this." Harry brought his lips up placing a soft brief kiss on his loves mouth, savoring how it felt to be back in Severus's arms.

"What changes your mind?" Snape questioned into darkness, not really caring. All that mattered was that his bonded was lying next to him. He felt whole again

"Love," was Harry's answer before he drifted off into a safe sleep.

Please remember to review! It keeps the plot-bunnies well fed.


	28. Help Me Fall

Chapter 28 Help Me Fall Sorry for the long wait…suffered a huge bout of writer's block, but I'm back now so I hope you're still reading and still enjoying the story

Chapter 28 Help Me Fall

Sorry for the long wait…suffered a huge bout of writer's block, but I'm back now so I hope you're still reading and still enjoying the story! On to the boys…

"Can we just stay?" Harry whispered without looking up at his lover the next morning. He knew that Severus had been awake for quite some time. Shards of light snuck through slivers in the dark curtains, tickling his eyes. Harry took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his home. He relished in the earthy smells of the herbs and roots that his bonded worked with everyday, they were punctuated with undertones of old parchment, musty books and the clean smell of the water that ran under the dungeons. Yet most of all he drew in the deliciousness of Snape's cologne. It wasn't something the man wore often but it seemed to pervade their bedroom. Harry loved that smell. He was home.

"In bed?" Came the soft reply. "We can do whatever it is you please." Snape pulled the young man closer. He marveled in the warmth from the other man, the feeling of having Harry pulled against him, their bodies so close. In Harry's absence he had found himself lost in the very thought of holding the man next to him. He had worried extensively at the possibility that he'd never be given the opportunity again. In those moments the infamous Severus Snape, killer of men, feared Death Eater, cursed his immortality. A life without cuddles from a messy haired, second generation marauder, would be no life at all.

"I don't want to see anyone today. Let's just stay in and eat junk and…talk. Don't you think that we should talk?" Harry sat up reaching for a pack of smokes that he had tucked away in his robes.

"I thought you'd rid yourself of that habit." Severus queried taking one from the pack.

"I did. I don't smoke and that Sir, is my official statement." Harry inhaled a large cloud of smoke, allowing it to sting his lungs. He wasn't going to die anytime soon, he should be allowed a little fun.

"And yes we could use a day to delve into some deep discussion. What would you like to start with?" Sev lit the cigarette, savoring the smoke for the first time in days.

"Ask me a question. I'll answer it honestly and then I'll do the same with you. We'll keep going until we know everything that we want to know. You can only answer the proposed question, nothing else. Sound good?" Harry positioned himself so that he was facing his mate. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Must you do everything in an unconventional manner?" The man laughed lightly. "Very well…" He stopped to think of his first inquiry. "Are you in anymore physical pain?" He knew the answer to this; he also knew that Harry would never freely bring it up. The boy was bull-headed enough to suffer in silence.

"The ah…the mark. It hurts sometimes and it seems like the lashings and burns are taking awhile to heal, given our invincible state…." Harry paused. "I…um…I have a little pain in my…I…" He shook his head in frustration. He couldn't even say it. "I think I may have some tearing…I don't know it's just tender." Harry finished quickly, finding the question to be embarrassing.

"I have some potions, Harry. You should have asked Poppy or myself. There is no reason to live in pain." Severus rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand. His hand finally immerged with a vial or purple liquid. He popped the cork out of it and handed it to Harry. "Drink this. It's a pain potion. It's my own blend. It takes a little longer to work than the more accepted version but it doesn't have the side effects and then if you'll let me I'd like to check you over once it's reached its full strength." The younger man gladly swallowed the potion, a warmness spread through his body as it hit his stomach. He handed the empty vial back to Snape and smiled in appreciation. "As for the mark I've been doing some research. I'm scouring every resource I can think of to find a way of ridding you of it. He used a treacherous spell. I've had no luck finding a way to remove it yet, but I will." Snape squeezed his lover's hand in an unspoken promise. "What's your question?"

"What did you do with the picture of Mathias?" Harry stated simply. He could feel his heart stop in anticipation of the answer.

"I threw it in the fireplace. I had no need for it." Sev mused matter-of-factly. The truth was he never wanted to see or hear of Mathias Creevey for the entire duration of his stay on this earth. He still felt remorse for the circumstances surrounding the man's death, he hated that he had committed murder without a second thought to the value of another man's life. He hated that it took him years to feel anything on the subject at all. But it was done, and Mathias was managing to exact his revenge on Snape, even after his death, through Harry. "What was it that really changed your mind?" He still wasn't sure that it was best for him to know. All he knew was that he needed to get his mind off of Creevey.

"I was shown some things. Sirius went ballistic when he found out that I'd left you. He, Lupin, Atheena, Hermione and Dumbledore guided me through a grand tour of their mistakes. It made me realize that yours weren't so unique, that you weren't some kind of monster. I…I didn't get it at first. I just thought that they were trying to hurt me so I took off. I went to Godric's Hollow. Rachel found me there a few hours later and after talking to her…I knew where I belonged." Harry absently played with the ring on Snape's finger. He silently reminded himself to thank Rachel for her kindness and understanding.

"They…" Snape began; he was incensed by what he had just heard. Had he known he would have never allowed them to subject Harry to such a heinous experience. Not after what he had just gone through with Marius.

Harry stopped him. "One question at a time. Why didn't you tell me all of the things that Sirius and my Dad did to you? I saw the fight in the alley when you guys were around my age, and what they did to you during your O.W.L's." Harry had spent much of his time in Godric's Hollow thinking about these very memories. The men he looked up to most in life had treated his bonded like a toy for them to play with and abuse at will. He couldn't shake the sight of Sev lying on the ground in that alley, withering from the curse issued by James, nor could he stop hearing the sound of Sirius' foot connecting with his lover's flesh.

Severus took a long puff of the cigarette in his hand. The real reason was that if he had to talk about it he would be forced to think about it. His memories of Black and Potter when they were younger brought him too much pain to want to live through them again. "I didn't want you to know such things of your father and godfather and I suppose that I didn't want to live through it again. It hurts too much. Now, they made you go through their memories? What for? What memories?" His voice held a slight resentment.

"The crimes that they've committed. Hermione with Bellatrix, Dumbledore with Grindelwald, Atheena killing Death Eaters that got too close to Rachel and a bunch of stuff that Sirius and Lupin have done…it was terrible really. While I was seeing it I thought I would hate all of them but they made a valid point. Sometimes we have to fight fire with fire. Sometimes we have to make mistakes to get ahead in this fight…it led me back to you." Harry stopped, carefully thinking of his next choice of words.

"Did you ever love Mathias? Please be truthful." Harry's jaw tightened.

"No. Harry, I've told you this. He was my friend. I enjoyed his company but I never loved him. I've never loved anyone but you. I don't know how to stress that to you enough." The man sighed. Snape looked at his mate, not sure if he should even venture into the next question. "All history aside did you think that Marius was attractive? You did, after all, get stuck with me and I am far from being the most attractive Snape…"

Harry's head jerked upward. "How can you even ask me that?" He stopped to collect himself. "I'm sorry. Marius is a monster. I couldn't lay my eyes on him without becoming nauseous. I'm attracted to you." The young hands stroked tired cheeks, admiring the face he had longed for. "Your body, your face, that wild hair and piercing black eyes and my god…the voice; even when I hated you it sent chills up my spine. For me there is no one that compares to you. Call me crazy but you're dead sexy." Harry cracked a grin. "What were you going to do? If I didn't come back?"

Sev drew a breath. "Die." He answered shortly. "Well I was quite drunk for most of it but in the end, I would have had no will to go on. A man can only take so much in life." He pulled Potter into a tight embrace. "I need you with me always. What would you have done?"

"Moped about a bit until I realized that I was making a catastrophic error. Then I would have come running back with my tail between my legs begging you for a second chance. What were you saying in the picture, when you were with Mathias?"

"Oh, that." His expression was stern. "I had called upon him; he had promised that no one was home. I had been there not five minutes when one of his idiotic friends showed up. Mathias had insisted we take a photo together. If I remember correctly I was threatening to slowly remove his…"

"Ok." Harry stopped him. He need'nt hear the rest. It was enough to know that Snape had killed Mathias; he didn't need to know the cruel things that had been said to the man before his death.

Severus took in a breath. "How many times did you and Marius…How many times did he make you…" His voice cracked with anger, unable to form the words. He was unsure how he would ever reconcile the thoughts that invaded his mind of his brother defiling Harry.

"I don't know." Harry's eyes dropped down. "After the first time…he just kept…I couldn't keep…I'm sorry." The man began to cry. "I'm sorry that I wasn't stronger, that I didn't fight him off. I'm sorry that I let him touch me." Harry was growing ever more frantic. He buried his face in the chest of his bonded. "I promised you that you'd be the only…I broke that promise and I can't stop hating myself for it." Potter couldn't contain himself. He kept going back to their first night, he had promised himself to Severus then, he had fully intended to treasure that promise. His body was to be solely accessible by his bonded. He knew that he would never want for another. Marius had taken that promise from him. He had broken it and Harry had been unable to stop him. It's what he hated most in the youngest Snape. He had stolen something that could never be returned. It sickened him.

"Harry, love, calm down." Strong arms wrapped around the shaking body. "You're mine Harry. It doesn't matter what he forced you to do…you've given yourself only to me. I treasure that…I'm amazed by it." Soft whispers fell from the older man's lips; whispers of love, promises of devotion and declarations of a commitment for protection. Severus tried to the best of his abilities to soothe the man in his arms. "Harry I'll never look upon you with anything but true feelings of honor and humility. You have, without concern for your wellbeing, given yourself to me, mind, body, and soul. That's not something that I could ever ignore. It's the best gift I've had the privilege to receive. The things he did…they could never touch that gift. Do you understand me?" He implored the other man to see reason, to see that it did not matter what Marius had done, Harry had kept his promise.

Harry hiccupped through tears and nodded his head. His cheek rested on the strong chest as he asked his next painful question. "Who…" He stopped momentarily. Why did all of this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just be a young man in love? Why couldn't he have a normal experience for once? He wanted to be picking out flowers for the wedding and gushing to his friends about how he had found his soul mate, not sifting through decades of strife and vile brutality. "Who knows about Frank Longbottom?"

Potter did not see Snape painfully close his eyes as he answered this question. "Everyone present of course. The older members of The Order…" His throat felt like it was closing. "Neville." He all but cried. "He came to see me last year. He told me that he knew what I had done to his father. He had found a letter that his grandmother had written to Dumbledore explaining that Neville would not be attending Hogwarts if I continued my employment here. She never sent it…" The sentence dropped off as Snape fully recalled the events.

Neville had walked, very calmly, into the Potion Master's classroom. He had not asked for permission as he pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of the desk. Nor did he speak as he carefully unfolded the letter that held one of Severus's darkest secrets. His facial expression did not change as he watched his professor read said letter. The only thing that had been different about that day was the Neville Longbottom exhibited no fear in the presence of his anxiety evoking teacher for the first time in six years the boy did not seem as if he were about to fall apart. Snape read the letter slowly, attempting to buy some semblance of time. The truth of the matter was that the hardened Death Eater-turned-spy was at a loss for words.

"Is it true?" The boy questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What my grandmother said you did to my father, was that true?" The resolve in his voice did not waiver.

Severus gave one nod. "It's true. You're Grandmother has the story right." He couldn't make his eyes meet those of his student. How was this happening? The events in that letter were supposed to be buried.

"You were a spy when you raped him…you already worked for the Order?" Longbottom's tone was without malice.

"Yes. I had been for a few years at that point." Snape continued to look at a spot on the boy's forehead, avoiding his eyes at all cost.

"Was it that night that they were given to Bellatrix Lestrange?" His gaze flickered to the floor; the agony he felt was only visible in that portion of a second.

"It was. They were a gift to her from the Dark Lord. I couldn't…" He tried to explain.

"It would have blown your cover. You had no choice. I understand that. My Gran doesn't but I do. It's what they would have wanted, you to keep fighting. It's quite funny though. One of the last things they saw was you. Do you think they questioned your allegiances then? On their last night…" Neville paused. He would keep his composure. "Do you think Professor, that while you raped my father, they wondered what your true nature was?" He stopped himself from going further. He would not let pettiness get in the way of what he had come to do.

"Neville, I…" Snape closed his eyes and focused on his breath for a moment. "I can't take it back. I needed to keep my cover for The Order. I'm sorry that you had to find any of this out. I'm so…so sorry." He whispered. His mind flashed back to that night at the mention of those words. They were the words he had softly uttered to Frank Longbottom as he pushed into him; they were the words that had comforted Neville's father during his time in the center of that circle. Those words were spoken to Alice as Snape led her to the last room she would ever see. They were the words that finally laid to rest the feud that had been raging between the two men for years. "I'm sorry." He begged, returning from his thoughts.

Neville smiled sadly. "I forgive you. I wanted you to know that. I'd wager that all of that was a heavy burden and I came here today to release you from it. I forgive you, Professor Snape and I know that they would too."

"Th…thank you." The older mad stuttered, shocked at the words.

Longbottom stood and returned his chair to its original position. "I still don't like you." He looked to his teacher.

"Understandable." Sev answered, his eyes were kind as he watched his student walk confidently out of the room. "Mr. Longbottom…your letter…" Snape looked at the piece of paper on his desk.

Neville stopped, turning slowly. "It is the only written account I believe." They stood in silence, both taking a few breaths. "Incedio." The boy said with intentionally too much power. He left as all of the papers surrounding the letter burst into flame. Severus grinned slightly as he watched it all burn.

The Potion's Master gathered himself after the retelling of the memory.. He waited for Harry to jump out of his arms in disgust but the movement never came.

"He forgave you…" Harry breathed more to himself then to his companion. His schoolmate had granted forgiveness to a man who had raped his father in front of his mother. The mousey boy that Harry had looked upon in their first year as someone weaker than himself had shown more strength in one gesture, than Potter believed to possess in his entirety. If Neville could forgive a transgression that was made directly against him then what reason did Harry have for holding onto this resentment inside of him? If he could forgive a man that he hated, a man that he whole-heartedly feared, what was holding Harry back from forgiving the man he loved of crimes that were committed before his birth?

"Harry? Are you alright?" Snape snapped him out of his thoughts.

Harry jumped a little, setting on one elbow so that he could look his bonded in the eye. "I love you," he said simply. "I love you so much."

Severus studied his mate, trying to make heads or tails of the statement, not sure what sentiment that it was coming from. Potter caught on to this. "There's no catch, no hidden meaning. I love you. It's just what it is. If I hadn't been so thick-headed I would have known it all along. You are a great man…a wonderful, loving, powerful, strong, caring man and I want for nothing when I'm with you. I blessed to have you Sev. I love you…all of you." Harry kissed the man gently, pulling Snape's hand into his hair as he brushed his tongue against his lover's lips. It was not a long kiss, it was not passionate. It was all it needed to be; loving, deserving and devoted.

"I love you too." The Professor kept his hand tangled in the mop of dark curls atop his bonded's head. "Did the potion kick in? Are you in any pain?" The dark man questioned.

"I feel good. I can't feel any pain or discomfort." Harry grinned. "It feels wonderful, thank you. It's the first time I haven't since…" He paused in contemplation. "…since I was taken."

Snape moved a little so that he was in a full sitting position. "Would you let me examine you? If you're more comfortable I can get Poppy…" His words were veiled in unabashed nervousness. He felt like a first year all over again, eyeing up the cute bloke in the corner with no gull to back up the want. He could feel the nerves tingle in every bit of his body, scared of what his lover's answer would be.

"No. You can do it." Harry replied shyly. His mind raced with dangerous thoughts. What would happen when Sev sees the Dark Mark? Would he be repulsed? What about the soon to be scars? What all was he talking about examining? Would he be able to feel it?

"Don't look so scared Harry." Potter felt a hand brush softly against his cheek. "Tell me what it is that you're worrying on about."

"It's just that…you'll be seeing all of it…all of me for the first time up close and I'm really a bloody mess. What if you don't…I don't look like I used to." He finished quickly.

"Harry you're the most singularly beautiful thing I've laid my eyes on. Scars could never change that. They'll fade with time love, and I'll find away to remove that mark…I swear it." Snape squeezed the man's shoulder.

"And if they don't? Fade, that is. What then?"

"Then you'll have scars, which will make me feel much less of a cradle robber…they'll also serve as a reminder that I must always protect you. Now let me see how you're doing."

Harry pulled his shirt up and his pants down, becoming painfully aware of his nakedness; his body trembled a little as he stretched out on the bed. He buried his head into his bonded's pillow, breathing in the smell of it. He closed his eyes and tried to quell his fears. He was home. He was in loving hands and his was safe. There was no need for him to feel vulnerable or terrified, which was what was currently pulsating through his veins.

Snape's eyes scoured over his lover's body. The burns, cuts and bruises were healing at a normal rate. Normal made him uneasy. They weren't normal. They were immortal. He should be completely healed by now and yet the wounds all still oozed infection and dried blood crusted around their edges. He took note that several appeared to be inflamed. His gaze fell to the Dark Mark, which stared viciously up at him, reminding him of yet another failure where Harry was concerned. The blackness of the tattoo seemed out of place on the creamy white skin, like blood on snow. Severus cleared his throat and forced himself away from his thoughts. "You're doing well." He lied. "I have some salve that should speed things along." His tone was matter-of-fact. He didn't want the young man to know of his concern. "I'll have to make a run to my store room; will you be alright here alone?" The dark man stood and smiled kindly at his partner.

"Yeah I can be by myself, that and…well I'll just lay here." Harry laughed a little.

"Ok love. I'll return momentarily." Snape swept out of their quarters quickly, not allowing Harry to glimpse his worry. Once in his lab he swiftly flooed into Dumbledore's study, paying no mind to the people occupying the room as he billowed in. "Find him!" His fist slammed against the hard wood of the prehistoric desk the Headmaster was seated behind. He had no concern for his image. He did not care if he was intruding on a private matter. He was furious. "Now! I don't care what we have to do but you find that son of a bitch!" His voice seethed. His eyes clouded in rage.

Albus' features shown with understanding. "Severus rest assured that we are doing everything in our power to…"

"It's not good enough! He's lying down there, bleeding and bruised and I can't tell him why he's not healing like the rest of us because I don't fucking know!" The man bellowed, in an abnormal bout of profanity. "What ever else The Order is tending to…I want it dropped. Every member is to be looking for Marius. Do we have an understanding?" His voice dropped deathly low as his face closed in on the Dumbledore's. The elder man did not back down, choosing instead to nod in concurrence.

"You say that he's not healing?" Atheena asked from behind her brother. She stood carefully, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. Snape quickly shrugged it off.

"What ever spell he used has slowed down the quickened pace of out healing abilities. He's healing as if he were untouched by the Old Ones. I want Marius and I want him now!" His yell startled even his sister.

"I'll give the command Severus. You'll have the entire Order on this. You just tend to your bonded. We'll find Marius. You'll be the first to know my boy." Albus sounded sure of himself. Snape growled at the two of them, disappearing into the fireplace.

"Do you have any idea what Marius could have done to cause this?" Atheena sat back into her chair, her hands knotting together nervously. She was worried.

"I've done some reading, reached out to a few of my old contacts. All of the magics that could cause such a thing would have left a heavy signature, any experienced wizard would have picked up on it. I do have a few theories but I'd like to give them further thought before I care to divulge them. Be a dear and fetch the others for me would you? I fear that our Severus is quite serious in his request. I'd rather not give him the opportunity to do something rash."

"Of course, Headmaster." Atheena hurried out of the office. Albus lowered his head to his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was sure that his fortitude as leader was being tested. He had to find a way to save the boy.

"It feels cold." Potter shifted and laughed and the first gob of salve was applied to his back.

"It helps with pain as well, but we've already taken care of that haven't we?" Snape had calmed himself before reentering the bedroom that he shared with Harry. He explained that he had shelved the salve incorrectly, thus covering for his lengthy absence.

"It's your question." Harry coaxed his counterpart. Snape continued his work on the wounds as he thought.

The query fell from his lips before he could properly censor it. "Do you blame me for your abduction? Do you think I should have looked after you with more care?"

Harry rolled a little, locking eyes with his bonded. "You can't be held accountable for what your family does, Sev. You taught me that. Marius chose to do what he did, you held no sway over that. I know in my heart that you did all that you could to find me and you did…you saved me. And as for looking after me with more care…I had about all of the care I could stand from you…" Harry chuckled happily. "I couldn't have taken you being anymore protective. It happened, and while I'm loathed to remember it, I do know that the blame falls solely on Marius. You've always done your best by me, I know that." He sat up when Snape was finished with his injuries. "I'll never again make the mistake of questioning your love for me." He leaned in kissing his beloved's cheek. "Do you ever miss it? You had the freedom to do what ever you pleased with no moral obligation. Do you ever wish you had it back?"

"No. My moral compass is questionable at best but I fight where I believe I should be fighting. In my youth I viewed it as a way to have no rules; I could act in whatever manner I fancied. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I'll kill when it's best for me to do so but there is no sport in it. I never took joy in ending innocent lives, though I never felt remorse for ending guilty ones. I never felt comfortable in the pain and destruction and if we're being truthful sometimes I don't feel entirely comfortable on the good side either, but it does allow me to sleep at night. I suppose that's why there was a fight over my soul. Harry there is a lot that I have repented for; I've asked forgiveness for a lot of things…most things that I did as a Death Eater. But that's not to say I haven't done things while in The Order that would repulse you either. I do believe that darkness has its uses and I am not above employing its services if it will bring about a good end, but I'd never want to misuse it. My place is in The Order, it's fighting next to you." The man's eyes and fallen to floor, as if he were ashamed of the confession.

"I couldn't fight it without you Sev. I watched all of the things you've done and I got so irate but the truth is I may be called upon to do some of those very things in this war and I need to know how to do them, who better to teach me to play with fire than someone who has walked through it?" Harry squeezed his lover's hand. "I need to rest for a spell. You could wake me up later and we could get some lunch or…"

"I'd like to stay with you if that's ok. I could use a nap." Snape didn't want to leave his bonded's side. He had him back and he meant to fully appreciate it.

"You don't nap." Harry shook his head, smirking.

"I do not generally require extra sleep, that's true. I feel as though I've had a long few weeks and I deserve a little more rest. I'm entitled to try knew things." He tried to cover up his obvious ploy to stay with his mate.

"You just want to be by me you wanker…and I love it." Harry snuggled into his fiancé, feeling warm and protected.

"I should kill you." The hiss snapped at the naked man lying at Voldemort's feet. "If I lost myself for a moment I would. You had the boy…" He circled his prisoner. "You had the boy! You had him and you used him for your own pleasure instead of obeying my orders!" His screech threatened to tear down the walls of the musty basement the two occupied.

"Oh, but true pleasure it was my lord." Marius swallowed his own blood. Hours of the cruciotus curse had left him in quite a state. His spirit remained unbroken. He glared at the four men that had turned him in. Theolonus, Lucius, Corvus and Draco all watched from a corner, satisfied that the anguish was not befalling them. All knowing that some type of punishment was in store. "My big brother…I do envy him. I couldn't help myself. The Boy Who Lived has grown into a fine man. A delectable treat my lord, one that you should try out for yourself." His hysterical laughter laid him flat of the floor. "Harry-bloody-Potter…what an early Christmas gift." Marius continued to cackle even as the latest torture curse was issued.

"You have lost your mind Marius." Voldemort spoke. "It's quite a shame too, with all of that power. Yet, I find that you have no loyalty beyond your carnal desire. I need the boy. He can't be killed but with the right confinement…with the right guidance…he could be made to be submissive and a submissive spirit is so easy to control. I'll grant you one last deal Marius. Collect your brother and Potter and you will be appointed the task of removing that insatiable spunk of his. Severus will be mine to play with of course but you can have the boy until we find a way to kill him…it could take years Marius…years with a toy that cannot be broken. Think of the marvelous things you could achieve. All of the things you've wanted to do…but were forced to refrain from because they'd rip a mere mortal apart. Harry could do those things…the alternative is I kill you…" His snake like features grinned.

Marius pulled himself to his feet. "I'll get them both." His voice was sure. "I want a guarantee that no one else will touch the boy. You know how I don't play well with others my Lord." His smile was blood covered.

"You have my word." Voldemort seated himself on his thrown.

"I'll need a few months. I can't strike again so soon."

"Take them. If the boy isn't here by summer your life will come to its end." The dark wizard shrugged almost lightheartedly.

"He'll be here." Marius swore, running his tongue over his lips. "mmm…Harry Potter." It was the last thing he spoke before strutting out up the stairs. He was gone.

"This does give me time to see to the rest of my devoted followers." Voldemort smirked at the four terrified men cowering in the corner.

Please take a moment to review. I know Ive been gone awhile and I'd like to know if anyone is still with the story. Also I wrote this with the worst writers block….so is it any good? Worst chapter yet? You be the judge…


	29. Reborn

Chapter 29 Reborn

It was New Years day when Snape stormed into the headmaster's office. He had left Harry sleeping soundly in their rooms. The boy had been doing well over the last few days. Severus watched as the shine in his eyes slowly returned. The elder man knew to count his blessings; Harry was the only form of joy in his miserable existence. He intended to do what ever was necessary to keep it that way. There hadn't been even the slightest hint of Marius's whereabouts and Snape was furious. He was itching to try out some gruesome curses on his loathsome brother.

"So let's get down to business." Snape growled, looking around the room at the Order, as they gathered in the crowded study. He was more than displeased at the fact that their shortcomings had pulled him away from caring for Harry. "We don't have the time to fuck around. Marius must be found and brought in immediately." His tone remained steely. "What is this exactly? You were given this order over two weeks ago. Is anyone able to offer up a half-credible reason why we haven't gotten him?" Snape was not prepared to accept any excuses, nor was he willing to allow anyone else the privilege of chastising the slacking members. Harry was still recovering from his wounds. While he was doing much better, he was still not healed completely and the man wanted to know why. He wanted to know at once.

"Might I remind you Severus that your brother has also proven incredibly difficult to track down in the past?" Minerva tried to answer the troubled man.

"No, you may not." Snape retorted, his eyes filled with a kind of disgust. "We are only as strong as our smallest accomplishment. If we cannot find one man what hopes do we have of beating the greatest dark wizard of all time?" Sev's knuckles turned white as he gripped the back of an armchair in front of him.

"Why aren't you looking for your brother? It would stand to reason that you of all people would be able to locate him." A woman who's name Snape never cared to remember snapped at him. He drew breath for what was sure to be a menacing response before Albus stopped him.

"I have given Severus the task of caring for his bonded. Harry is in great need of protection. I also find that it is more prudent that everyone pay mind to the orders they have been given instead of questioning someone else's. I assure all of you that Severus is where he belongs." Albus crossed his arms.

"Headmaster, perhaps she has a valid, though unsolicited, point. I could--" Snape was cut off.

"No. I'll not toy with that boy's life any longer. Harry, as well as the other students, are our first priority. I know you want to find your brother. You've all been rather adamant about your desire to be in the field looking for him but I need the senior members here. Severus your bonded needs you here. I'm sorry but I have to forbid you from leaving the grounds for now." His word was final.

"He's put a leash on the pooches as well." Atheena whispered to her brother, nodding back to Sirius and Lupin who where sulking towards the rear of the room.

"Then may I ask what your plan is Albus?" The Potion's Master gritted his teeth. While he had no desire to leave Harry, he wanted desperately to find Marius and he was yet unsure as to whether or not he trusted the Headmaster's plan for the task at hand.

"I was about to get to that, yes." The elder wizard began to pace the room. "Four teams will be dispatched. Tonks and the twins have all but refused to do anything else. Atheena, Kingsly and Minerva will lead the other three. Each will have two other members. Atheena will be taking Ron and Hermione, as they have requested. Minerva will be accompanied by Charlie Weasley and Hagrid and Kingsley will take Bill and Fleur. Severus, you have primary responsibility of Harry. Sirius, Remus, you'll be helping me guard the students who have remained at the castle. Hogwarts will not be back in session for quite some time I'm afraid. But we have students that have no where else to go, along with all of the members of the Order. I've requested that they all come to stay in the castle at once. Rachel will continue to work with Poppy. I'll take report by fire call every night, from each team. You are all to use any means necessary. I've tried Ms. Granger's spell. Marius has found a way to block it which I'm quite sure none of us finds surprising." Albus stopped behind his desk. "You're all free to go." He nodded rather strongly towards the door. All filed out, excluding Severus who stood staring at his boss.

"Ah…can I help you with something else my boy?" Dumbledore twisted a lemon drop out of its wrapper.

"What am I to tell Harry? His wounds are much better but I have no information on the dark mark. I can't begin to tell him why it took so long for him to heal. I can't give him a date as to when we'll catch…" The man had begun to talk at a quickened pace. He hated this. If Lupin and Black were to stay at the castle Harry would be well cared for. The Order was right, he should be out looking for the man who had harmed his beloved.

"Severus…Severus…Harry doesn't need to be made aware of those trivial bits of knowledge. I'd wager they are not the issues weighing too heavily on his mind. If I know that young man, which I do, he needs you. He needn't be bothered with any of this. He's 17. He's still newly bonded, which is easy for all of us to forget taking into account the last weeks. He should be planning a wedding, not worrying about Marius. Give him time to heal. Take your rooms and turn them into a home. A place he can be away from Marius and Voldemort…and the Order. Be his bonded Severus, not his Savior. There's time for that later." His wise eyes twinkled. He was completely satisfied with his own answer.

Snape fell into a chair, exhausted. "I don't know how to help him Albus… I don't know what to do or say about…" He paused to gather strength. He would be able to say it. "How do I calm the affects of his rapes when he's watched me inflict similar fates to others? How do I…"

"You love him. There is a time when one must forget their past Severus…to move into their future. That time for you is now. You are no longer the same man. Don't tackle obstacles the way that he would. Love him through it. He'll let you know what's right." Albus's eyes flickered to the door. "I might suspect that he's waking. You should get back to him." Snape didn't speak as he left the office, dumbstruck at the notion of letting his heart lead over his head…how very Gryffindor.

"What will we do tonight?" Harry asked sleepily as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. He eyed Sev, who was leaning in the doorway. "With everyone gone?" Potter had taken the news that everyone he loved had emptied out of the castle in search of Marius exceptionally well.

"How would you like to bring in the New Year?" Sev smiled at his partner.

Harry smirked mischievously for the first time since his return. "I'd like you to surprise me. Be a romantic, Sev…I know it might be painful but…"

"I'll have you know I have been recognized as quite the passionate partner when the occasion calls for it."

"Remembering the lubrication spell isn't…" Harry stopped himself. He hadn't made a sexual reference since before his abduction. His eyes filled with a sort of fear.

Snape caught it quickly. "I'll show you, Harry Potter. I'll ask that you be prepared by Eleven O'clock this evening. You'll have your romantic night love." Sev crossed the room, placing a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. "I'm going to have the house elves bring us breakfast while you shower." Severus sighed as Harry disappeared into the bathroom. Romance. He had read of these unnecessary courting rituals. He had never himself taken part in such inane practices. Snape scoffed at the thought. What was the boy turning him into?

"Close your eyes." Snape's breath hit Harry in waves. The older man stood closely behind his bonded at the foot of the steps leading up the highest point of the castle.

"I'll trip up the stairs." Harry turned his face to smile at his partner. He pulled the strong hands around his waist and snuggled into the warmth of the other figure. "What's up there?"

"Do as I say." The silkiness of Sev's voice commanded. It sent a shiver down Potter's spine. His eyes closed slowly. "Do you trust me?" the dark man questioned softly.

"Always," Harry answered with more feeling than necessary.

"Trust me to get you up the stairs. Keep your eyes closed." Harry expected to be levitated by magical means; he was surprised when he was lifted into strong arms. Harry kept himself from drawing away from the close contact with the other man.

"What's in the astronomy tower?" Harry's voice was a hush when he was placed gently on his feet in front of the door that led to their outdoor classroom used for the study of the night skies.

"Keep your eyes closed." Sev opened the door and guided Harry over its threshold. Harry could hear the harsh winter winds gusting around him, indicating that they were outside yet all he felt was a slight luke-warm breeze caressing his face. His lungs drew in the smell of the clean blowing snow. "Open them." Steady hands were placed on Harry's shoulders. He gasped at the light in front of him. The astronomy tower's stone floor was covered in white flowers, a table sat in the middle of the circular tower, covered in a shimmering white cloth. Cream colored candles floated around the half-wall that ran along the edge of the tower. The table held trays of food, the centerpiece was a large oddly shaped vase filled with water, ever changing flames defied the laws of physics as they danced below the surface, emanating the perfect amount of light. A violin and cello began to play on their own accord in the furthest end of the overlook. Not a flake of snow made it past the parameter and despite the freezing temperatures the outside room remained comfortably toasty.

"Sev…" Harry gasped as he took it all in. He had never seen anything more beautiful. "I love magic." A goofy grin spread across his face. He spun to face his lover, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You did all of this? And here I expected flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates." Harry's eyes swept over the scene once more. "This is amazing…I've never seen anything so…thank you." Potter pressed himself into Snape in a fierce hug. "I love you," he whispered to his bonded. "I love you, Sev."

"It's up to your standards, I presume?" Severus hid his grin well, his expression remained emotionless as if conducting a business transactions.

"Why, Mr. Snape you've far and exceeded my expectations. This is bloody brilliant! You've done all of this for me?" Harry asked taking a closer look at the bewitched string instruments.

"It's what you asked for Harry." Snape took his lover's hand. "You've had a most problematical year. Most of your woes pertaining to me; I wanted to give you a night free from concern. I wanted to bring in the New Year surrounded in purity so that you might begin to forget and forgive the darkness behind us." Sev retained his ramose tone a moment longer until he felt a warm body against his, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I wanted to give you a memory with me in it that didn't cause you pain." The older man whispered in his bonded's ear. "I want this night to be our first memory together Harry. Can we let go of how I've failed you? Can we forget my neglect of the most precious gift I've been given? Please Harry…" His jaw was tight. None of this was like him. He found, at times, that loving Harry had turned him into a different man. His words, his actions, surprised even him. They felt strange and unfamiliar. They made his gut ache and caused an epic struggle within his mind as to whether or not he was softening as he aged. He also found himself musing that it happened to be the same thoughts that kept him warm at night. It was love that allowed him to rise each morning and while he could feel the tightness the relationship caused within him he also felt the freedom and hope that were beginning to take over. "Please…" Snape asked again, not meeting the emerald eyes burning into his.

"You've never failed me." Harry shook his head and grinned kindly. "I've acted like a spoiled child and yes, I don't like some of the things I know about you…but you've never failed nor neglected me. Through all of these years, Severus…it's been you. You risked your life for me when you hated me. You've always been next to me, protecting me. "Never think it, Sev." Harry pulled his fiancé away from the doorway, his hips beginning to sway to melodic instrumental that flooded his ears. "Dance with me." Harry hummed.

"I don't…" The stoic man began.

"Please." Potter laughed, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

"I trust that news of it will remain in the astronomy tower?" Snape's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Scout's honor," Harry swore.

A quizzical look took over Severus's face. "What is a Scout? What…."

Harry chuckled, his feet followed his partner's in a close dance. "It's an American society…boys go with men into the woods and…" Snape's eyebrow furrowed in disapproval. "No, they…well I don't know what they do exactly but…never mind." His smile grew broader. "You're dancing." His voice held unadulterated awe.

"I do have the ability it would seem." Snape's movements were graceful and precise. He held Harry close to him, his strong hand pressed firmly into the small of his Potter's back, his right entwined in Harry's fingers. They swept around the tower in small circles, their feet flowing in perfect sync.

"It's hard to do this when you've only learned to lead." Harry held tight to his lover. He fought steadily to keep his footing inline with the music.

"You're keeping up splendidly." The professor promised. Harry lost himself in the dance, in the heat of his bonded. They traveled around the tower, gazing into each other's eyes, smiling slightly when they caught one another stealing a glance. Harry relished the feeling of his cheek pressed up against Snape's hard chest; the music seemed to follow his heartbeat. He allowed himself to once again feel safe in the arms of his beloved. In those moments in the tower Harry was able to swallow what little resentment he still held for the former Death Eater. As the music washed over him it took with it the small hurts that he had been unable to release as of yet. Harry felt as if their combined soul was starting to mend itself. He felt closer to his bonded now than he had since his abduction.

"Our first memory?" He murmured after several minutes had past. "I can't do it." Harry's eyes met dark orbs. Sadness filled them. Worry lines etched themselves deeper into the tired face, hope fading away.

"I understand." Snape's reply was short and filled with regret. "It was too much to ask. How could you ever forget the things…" He shook his head. Why would he ever have thought the man could forget?

"You've misunderstood me…once again." The younger man joked. "It can't be our first because I am not willing to give up any of the others. Good or bad, Sev. If you were in it I treasure it. I need it." Harry kept them dancing. "I do think that this is a wonderful way to lay the past year to rest. We'll start new and this year will be spectacular." Harry placed a hand on his lover's stubbled cheek. "I promise." His whisper was carried on the last note of the melody that their bodies had traveled with.

"Shall we dine, Mr. Potter?" Severus gestured to the table. "We're having lamb in a light mint sauce, pecan yams and bread pudding topped with braised plumbs." Snape pulled out his bonded's chair before taking his own seat opposite the young man.

"It's certainly not the typical fare that we're fed in the Great Hall is it?" Harry grinned as he cut off a small piece of lamb, his eyes closed as soon as the morsel hit his mouth. "This is amazing…" He savored the warm melding of flavors.

"It should be, I prepared it myself." Severus drawled coolly without looking up from his plate.

"You?" Harry choked lightly, a smile spread across his face. "You can cook? You can cook this? Wait…you took the time to cook this?" The younger man was awestruck.

"Yes, Mr. Potter I cooked. One would assume it wouldn't be such a jump from potions to the culinary arts. I am quite proficient in both skill sets, thank you for noticing." Snape took several bites of his bread pudding, ignoring the rest of his meal. "I must say I have rather outdone myself on this occasion." He nodded in agreement to himself.

"Sev, this…it means so much. You…you really went above and beyond. Thank you." Harry's eyes connected with his mate's. "I didn't know that you had this in you." His face shown with emotion. His hand snuck to the other side of the table, entwining his fingers with the Potions Master. "I couldn't have asked for a better New Year."

"I'm glad it pleases you Harry." The sentiment came through the small voice. "I have something for you." Severus didn't meet his lover's stare as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box. "It did take some…" He thought of his words carefully, "Negotiating…the store wasn't supposed to be open today but I thought that it was best that you received it this night."

Harry stared at his lover, his heart beginning to race; logically he knew what the box held. It had only been a matter of time but his heart…his heart screamed to him that it was that very box that would make it all real. Once he opened it that was it, it would all be finalized. The thought terrified him. A shaky hand reached for the box. His fingers ran over the dark wood as he lifted the lid and looked inside. His engagement ring. The silver and rubies shined brilliantly in the candle light. He gasped as his eyes began to dance. He had forgotten how beautiful the ring was.

"Harry…may I?" Snape gestured, Potter thought he may have glimpsed a flash of fear across his bonded's face.

"Y..yes." The young man stuttered, his mind in a whirl. His lungs ceased function when the Potion's Master took kneeled on one knee, taking the ring and Harry's hand in his grasp.

"When you're ready Harry Potter I would be honored if you'd do me the great honor of being my husband." Severus slid the ring on the waiting finger, bringing soft lips to his own in a gentle kiss, not wanting to push it too far but needing to feel the warmth of his lover.

Harry squeezed Snape's strong hand, running his tongue over the lips that touched his so tenderly. His newly adorned hand glided into torrents of black hair, holding them in a loving embrace. "June 15th." Potter whispered, resting his forehead against Sev's.

"What?" The professor questioned.

"It's the day after graduation, it's Sirius and Remus's anniversary. I'd like to pay tribute to them. Will you marry me on June 15th?" The Gryffindor grinned.

"June 15th…it's the perfect day Harry." He fought back the urge to spew a callous remark about sharing an anniversary with those flea-bitten eternal martyrs. Snape returned to his meal. "So you're feeling better then?" He queried, not raising his gaze from his lamb.

Harry took note that a cold tone had entered Severus's voice. It was the tone he used before giving bad news. Harry knew it well. "Much. I'm a bit sluggish still but my wounds a really coming along. The mark is loads better." Harry waited for it.

"Would you find yourself capable if I were to be gone for a short time? Perhaps a week?" Dark eyes remained on the table.

"I could care for myself if that's what you're asking. You're not going to go running off in search of your brother are you? I don't want you going at it alone." Harry worried. His fork stabbed at a yam.

"No." He answered simply. "I have a few errands I must run before the start of term, whenever that may be. I didn't mean to cause you alarm. There are a sufficient number of people looking for Marius, I've no need to join them." His expression remained neutral.

"You promise it?" Harry stared intently at the man.

"Harry, I've been given my orders. I'd do no better at finding him than the others. I'd ask you to accompany me but it's not safe for you out there right now. You're not at your full strength. Besides I'm rather sure you'd find the purchasing of potion ingredients to be tediously dull." Snape finished with a reassuring half-smile.

"The only reason I'd find it dull is because it is." Potter laughed, squeezing his bonded's hand. "Go shopping for your newt eyes and crystallized viper stool. I'll be safe and sound." They continued their meal in silence, the sounds of winter and soft music caressing their ears.

When Harry finished his plate Severus drew him into a stand and pulled him towards the edge of the tower. "Trust." He whispered once more, wrapping his arms around a slender waist. Snape guided Harry into a sitting position in front oh him. Two sets of legs hung over the severe ledge, hundreds of feet separating them from the cold ground. Snow blew around them and yet they remained in their perfectly warm bubble. Harry mused that it was the most beautiful view he had ever taken in. He focused on the feeling of his back pressed into a hard chest, the sound of soft breathing in his ear and the taste of the winter's air. The lights from the castle's many windows twinkled. The candle flames danced through their beveled glass panes making it appear as if Hogwarts was sparkling in the night. The moon bounced rays of white light off of the black lake illuminating the dark forest. The calls of far of creatures could be heard in the distance, mixed in with the merriment of the party happening in the Great Hall.

"It's gorgeous here." Harry rested his head against the taller shoulder of his mate, reveling in the safety. He jumped slightly as the loud chime of the castle clock released a deafening gong. Hoots and screams of laughter could be heard faintly from the Great Hall. Harry was comforted by the strong hand pressed firmly into his stomach.

"Happy New Year Harry." The smooth, velvet voice cooed into Potter's ear, sending the usual shiver down his spine.

"And many to come Severus." Harry twisted his head so that his lips met his lover's. There was nothing chaste about the kiss. Harry allowed his fears to fall, his walls to crumble, he put all of himself into their kiss. His tongue traced the inside of a hungry mouth, savoring the feel of hot lips on his. Snape hesitantly brought his free hand into the boy's hair. Thanking whatever powers there were for the man in his arms. Harry shifted so that he sat sideways in his fiancés lap, pulling their embrace closer. Protective arms over took him, promising security. Harry allowed their kiss to continue through the minute of midnight chimes before breaking away. Sev's breathing had grown heavy, his hands wondered hungrily over his lover's body. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready for more. Not yet." His eyes begged for forgiveness. "I want you…so badly." A carefree laugh escaped. "There are moments when it's all that I can think of but I just can't yet. Don't be…"

"Mad?" The Professor questioned. "Idiot boy. I would never." The hug grew tighter. "I've learned to treasure your mere presence. When you're ready, I'll be waiting." Snape twisted to set Harry on his feet. "You look as though you're beginning to tire. Let's get down into bed, shall we?" He took Harry lightly by the hand.

"I hate to leave all of this. This was amazing Sev. It meant a lot." The man hummed, his voice drained.

"Come Harry. Bed." Potter smiled as his partner's voice lost its warm touch. He had grown to know that this rarely meant that the man was upset, merely concerned. He followed the older man down what seemed like an impossible amount of stairs into their rooms, almost falling into the feather-softness of their bed. He felt warm blankets pulled around him and a kiss pressed into his scar. "I'm going to check on the others. Festivities amongst the faculty have been known to get out of hand. I'll just have quick look. You rest. I'll see you in the morning Harry." The messy haired man simply nodded, already drifting off. Snape stopped at the doorway, glancing back at his bonded. "How I love you, Potter." Snape whispered before he was gone.

"Harry…Harry…" A deep voice drew the Boy Who Lived from his sleep the next morning. He fought against the urge to wake, wanting nothing more than to spend the day in his warm, soft bed. "Harry, wake up." Harry reluctantly woke, shaking off delicious memories of the previous night, disappointed that it had already ended. He pulled the blankets that had been tucked around him closer; remembering the care Sev had taken.

"Sirius." He groaned rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat up. "Merlin what time is it?" He reached for his glasses and pushed himself up in the bed. The fireplace still emanated comfortable warmth from the flames that had burst from Snape's wand the previous night as he had seen Harry to bed.

"It's after 9:00 Harry. You've missed breakfast. I haven't seen Snape all morning. I wanted to see how you were feeling." The marauder glanced around the rooms. "Where is the old miser anyway?" The man had lost his somberness and bounced playfully into the bed next to his godson.

Harry looked out of the window, watching the snow fall at ground level. A new start. That's what he had been promised. He drew a relaxed breath before calmly answering. "Gone. He's off to find Marius on his own." He smiled slightly at the unopened brown envelope that was newly tucked carefully on his nightstand. Harry didn't need to read it to know what it said. He was loved.

Sorry for the wait! Still following? Want more? Feed the author. In just one easy step you could help bring about the next chapter. All you have to do is hit that little buttom labeled review. I ask this especially of those who have been following the story, I really do wonder what you think!


	30. Built This Way

Chapter 30 Built This Way

Albus paced angrily. He had been doing that so much more lately. "Insolent…" His fuming tone dropped off a bit, eying Harry. Sirius sat next to the boy, who was still upset about being dragged out of his bed. "You didn't know about his plans last night?" the Headmaster asked, slamming himself into his chair. "He didn't…"

"No, sir. He was just gone when I woke this morning." Harry felt as if he was testifying in a criminal court. He mused that had that been true he could invoke the right to not speak against his spouse. It made the young man uncomfortable to see his mentor this angry.

"Sirius, did you…" Albus's voice shook with rage. He was losing control of his troops. If he could not retain command he would surely lose the war. "Did you know anything of this?"

"Absolutely not, Headmaster. I'll have you notice that I remain at the castle, as I was instructed." The man grinned inwardly. He and Snape may have put aside their differences but that in no way meant that he couldn't revert to petty tattletaling for his own amusement.

"Harry, did he tell you when he'd be back?" Dumbledore leaned forward. Potter was hiding something and a small part of Albus could not blame him.

"No." Harry lied. He didn't feel as if a week had been realistic. Whatever Snape's plan was, he was sure that it would take much longer.

"Well, I can't find him." Albus shrugged his shoulders in disgust. "It seems that your bonded has made himself untraceable. Fawkes wasn't even able to locate his whereabouts. Only dark magic would…" He stopped, gathering his composure. "I don't know what it is that Severus is up to Harry, but I'm hesitant to believe that any good will come of it. In the meantime I'll ask that you return to the Gryffindor common rooms…"

"Headmaster, please…" Harry begged. He didn't want to leave his home. "Couldn't someone come stay with me? Sirius and Remus could transfigure the couch into a bed or…" His eyes were frantic.

"Perhaps it would be best not to take him from his home Albus. He feels safe there. Remus and I would be more than happy to stay until Snape gets back from this latest flight of fancy." Sirius didn't feel it to be beneficial for Harry to be uprooted once again and what fun it would be to see Snape's face when he returned to find them in his rooms.

"Very well. You are to move in at once. I don't want him left alone." Dumbledore rubbed his temples. "You may both go." He waved his hand, dismissing them. Harry swallowed thickly as he descended the spiral staircase, what had Sev gotten himself into?

*** *** ***

(BREAK)

The air was bitter and unforgiving as it lashed Snape's face. He growled at the snow that stung his eyes as he looked down upon Snape manor. "The home fires are burning." He whispered into the night. The lights from the manor slightly lit the grounds, casting ominous shadows on the ill-twisting trees that lined the manor walls. Severus stood on the side of a jagged bluff over looking the manor and the frigid waters that crashed on the rocks below his unwelcoming childhood home. He took in the smell of the icy salt water. Sev squeezed his eyes shut in remembrance of years past, how he loathed the ocean. Snape listened as the furious waves cracked into the battered and ragged peaks; they delivered their lashings with roaring malice. He detested this place, every noise, smell, taste, and feeling. The winds burned his skin, the musty smell of the wet rock caused his gut to turn on itself, and the salt dried his mouth. This had never been home. His heavy black robes billowed behind him in the fierce gusts on wind coming off of North Sea. His hair blew wildly behind him as he once more ran his gloved hands over his robes, feeling for the vials he had carefully placed in his many pockets. His wand was tucked within the easy reach of his front hem. His dark eyes narrowed as his heavy black boots began to climb down the rocky summit. He didn't falter, even in the dead of night, he moved with a sense of deadly grace. Snape descended the final bit of the hill with practiced ease and didn't bother to hide his approach upon the manor. He strode confidently up the main pathway directly to the front door. His features were ablaze with rage as he used a nonverbal _bombarda _to blow the steel doors off of their ancient hinges. The deafening explosion echoed through the cold stone passageways. The splitting of metal resonated what sounded like shrill painful screams forcing their way into the home. Splinters of wood and bits of metal crashed to the floor, announcing his entrance. The winter winds ambushed the large fireplace and many torches that adorned the entrance hall, bringing with them darkness and a menacing chill. The Potions Master remained steady in a dead calm. He stood in the main entrance just long enough to draw his wand before venturing through the clouds of dust his arrival had caused to waft down the forsaken corridors.

"He's not here." A gruff voice asserted from the doorway to Snape's left. Corvus spat at his brother. "You've no business…" He wasn't allowed to speak.

"_Imobulus_." Sev murmured, barely raising his wand. His brother's body defied him, remaining perfectly still. "I'm not here for him." Hatred flashed in onyx orbs when an orange stream of light sent the restrained man flying into the sitting room. Severus lowered his wand, walking purposefully into the center of the gothic seating area. He levitated Corvus into an arm chair. "For once Marius will come last." His voice was almost inaudible through the fury. He flicked his wand behind him before lazily turning to greet his father.

"I had wondered how long it would take my wayward son to return home." Theolonus didn't struggle against the binding. "Marius or no, whatever you're searching for you'll not find it here. You've taken it all away already. We've incurred the wrath of the Dark Lord, Severus. Nothing you can do can compare." His voice cracked at the memories.

"And yet you're still breathing!" The professor snarled, his face mere inches from his father's. "What I'm searching for father…oh what I'm searching for…" He drifted off, turning angrily to his brother. "I told you!" Snape's voice thundered, shaking portraits awake on the walls. "I gave you fair warning! You were to stay away from us!" The shouting dropped off to a composed whisper. "I was perfectly clear that if you forced our paths to cross I would show you both the mercy that you deserve." Severus carefully pulled the gloves off of his hands, flexing his fingers. His movements were methodical, he tucked his gloves into his side pocket and adjusted his robes.

"All of this over a Potter." Corvus wretched at the name. "A bloody Potter."

Snape moved with inhuman speed, pulling his brother's head back by the hair, spit splattered the burly man's face as the younger man boomed. "That Potter will be the last to carry this God forsaken name! That Potter will end this line Corvus because after him it will be lost." He smiled at the thought. "Most importantly that Potter was your last hope. What Marius stole from him…what he…had we been unprovoked Harry would have never allowed any action to be taken against you. He would have fought for you! Instead he had to watch you snatch him away from his home…from me. You'll never be able to pay for that. There isn't penance enough. Still I find myself wanting…needing…one might say hungering for some form of retribution."

Snape's glacial tone frightened his brother. He'd never seen the man this angry. All of their years together on the frontline of Voldemort's war Severus had gone through his duties with little emotion, never taking thrill from violence and mayhem. He had preformed his duties coldly. However the professor's eyes were anything but cold on this harsh winter's night. They burned with a passion Corvus and Theolonus had never viewed. The unwavering revulsion that overtook his features was petrifying. "…And then it came to me. I was holding Harry in my arms, watching the way he viewed the world. He believes it to be full of goodness, of innocence. I'll give him that world and it can't exist with people like you." He did not raise his voice. He spoke with a cool anger seething just under the surface. "Avada Kadarva." It was barely a sigh and Corvus slumped forward, falling out of his chair. The life had been taken so easily. He hadn't flinched. Tension left his body as the spell left his wand. The words flowed easily from his lips, comfortable from all of the years of their use. Snape paid his deceased brother no mind as he stepped over the corpse, closer to his screaming father.

"Severus! Severus think this through! I'm your father! You're family! I raised you after your dear mother passed. I cared for you son, I provided you with a home, this home. Look around you; don't you have good memories here?" The eldest Snape was frantic after viewing such an unnerving demonstration apathy on his son's part. He never thought that the mild mannered boy would grow into this.

"Good memories?" Severus laughed at the thought. He circled the aged Persian rug that he had once tortured Frank Longbottom on. "Memories huh, Dad? I remember this fireplace. I remember being seated around it at Christmas." He glared at the mantle. "I remember Atheena thumbing through a book on muggle artists. I remember the ferocity in your eyes when you realized what it was. I remember Mother healing the burn you inflicted in the palm of her hand with a ruby-red poker. I remember her sobbing as she listened to the crackling sound her treasured book made as it was incinerated." He strode about the room. "Or the room below this…that one was a riot wasn't it Father?" He tapped his foot on the floor. "I can still hear Marius scream. You held him down, forced him to watch as Voldemort burned the mark into my forearm. He was terrified wasn't he?" Snape chuckled at the irony. "I recall Mother's frail, pregnant body tumbling down the grand staircase, very much like a rag doll, you at the top smiling. She had just told you that The Dark Lord would never enter the same home as her children. She didn't shed a tear as she pushed herself up from the floor to go make your dinner!" He paused to compose himself, not willing to allow his father see a rise in his emotion. "But I suppose by then the beatings were rather old-hat weren't they? They were for all of us, the pain, the never-ending stream of 'pure-blood' rhetoric. My most prominent memory from our happy home though father…and it is a good one, I assure you. I remember watching you with Mum. She had just given birth to Marius, the nannies had ushered him away. I had crept out of my bed, I wanted to see her. You were sitting next to her on the bed. She was begging you…" He stopped, kneeling down in front of a shaking Theolonus. "You must know where this is going old man. You paid her plea no heed. The streak of green light left your wand hitting her in the heart. You had a drink and cigar after killing your wife. Atheena and I spent that holiday in the dungeons because we cried at mother's funeral, your beating rivaled that of Voldemort's Father." Severus pulled two vials out of his coat. "You appear to be ill at ease Father. Am I causing you alarm? After all, this is what you raised me to be. No weaknesses, no remorse. I did learn that well from you. That belt was particularly practiced at ingraining those values deep inside of us, wasn't it?"

"I did my best. Your mother was…she was in the way. Voldemort knew the way of things Severus. I was creating a better world for my children. I always acted in your best interest. We had to protect our blood." The eldest Snape paled.

"Curious thing about your blood, Father. I was researching a text written around Salazar's time. It detailed a potion, blood magic as it were, Now I've gone over the translation more than a sufficient number of times, you know how I enjoy being thorough and I was having trouble with one ingredient until I realized just what it was. 'Life of the Dead'. I'm sure that means nothing to your feeble mind. The blood of the dead, Father. Your blood will finally do some good. Your blood will save Harry Potter." Severus stared into his father's eyes. "Being the eldest in our line, your blood will allow me to brew a potion that will imbue me with the ability to tie into any member of the line. I'll be able to find Marius on a whim because it'll be his lifeblood flowing through my veins. I am brilliant." Snape's lips curled into a thin smirk.

Theolonus trembled. "Surely you don't mean to…"

"Kill you? I most certainly do. I should have done it long again." Severus uncorked the vials. "Anything you'd like to say?"

"You'd do all of this for him?!" His voice boiled with venom. "A man who's forced to love a beast like you? He was probably relieved to share Marius's bed! You're an embarrassment, a freak. No one could ever love you Severus! Especially not The Boy Who Lived!"

"That's what makes it all worth it you, obsolete bastard. I've known love, I've known his. And it's because of you that I get to continue. Take solace in that. You did do one thing for me before you died. Goodbye, Father." The light flickered quickly. Scared eyes closed and a heavy body fell into the Potion Master's arms. He guided it to the ground. Rolling back the sleeve of his father's robes he sliced a small incision in the man's right wrist. He watched, feeling nothing, as his Father's blood filled the two vials. Snape glanced at his Father and brother once more before quickly departing from the manor.

*** *** *** (BREAK)

"This is cozy." Sirius lazily flopped down on the transfigured bed that now sat in the middle of Harry's sitting room. The red and gold blankets clashed roughly with the room's otherwise dark décor.

Harry sat cross legged on the couch. "Thanks again you guys, for staying I mean. I didn't want to go up to the tower. The dungeons grow on you don't they?" He glanced around at the shadowy room.

"It's not worth mentioning, Harry. You should be able to stay in your own home, in spite of Snape's idiotic exploits." The man frowned in disapproval.

"Sirius…" Potter chastised. "He's doing what he thinks is best. He'll be back soon." Harry hoped.

"You do need to lay off of him Padfoot." Remus exited the bathroom. "You'd have done the same had I allowed it. You should have heard that fight Harry."

Lupin grinned at the boy and ruffled his hair

"I did." Harry laughed. "There's a terrible echo down here."

"Have you heard from our resident Deatheater-turned-super-hero?" Sirius bit into a sandwich.

"No. The letter he left just said not to worry about him, that he knew what he was doing and if I needed him his owl could find him. I'm not foolish enough to approach that hellish bird, so I'll only be in contact with him if there is an emergency. He'll be back whenever he's finished with this plan of his." He absent mindedly twisted the ring on his finger.

"You miss him." Lupin teased. "You miss him terribly; it's all over your face." The werewolf nudged Harry with his foot. "James Potter's son pining away for Severus Snape…had anyone even suggested it…" He chuckled a bit. "You do know not to worry correct? He'll be fine."

"I know…well I know in my head. It's just…is he stronger? His magic, is he stronger than Marius?" Harry was concerned.

Sirius squeezed his godson's shoulder. "There are many different measures of a person's magic Harry. The sheer power of it? They're evenly matched. Both hold a disadvantage over the other. Severus can draw power from love, where Marius has none. Though Marius has mastered spells and curses that none of us, including Snape, would hardly read of. They're equally cunning and knowledgeable. Marius is selfish, where Snape is fiercely loyal. If they come up against one another where you're concerned…" He drew a breath, and Harry grew scared. "…Marius wouldn't stand a chance." The boy sighed in relief. "Though I would imagine it to be an epic battle, I'd quite like to see it."

"He's doing dark magic though right? Dumbledore said…" Harry picked nervously at his nail beds.

"I'm sure he is. Dark magic is incredibly useful. You only lose yourself in it when you're of weak mind. Severus can cast a dark spell and lose nothing of himself. He knows who he truly is." Remus assured him.

"Some of it is rather fun." Sirius grinned goofily. This comment earned him an elbow to the ribs. "I mean…" He coughed. "If I remember from my errant youth, don't condone such behavior now, I'm an adult, a professor, no taste for dark magic at all…" He eyed his partner to see if he had managed to redeem himself. He hadn't. "My, look at the time. I think I'll retire. Goodnight to you Harry. Sleep well." The man moved to his side, crawling under the blankets.

"Night you two." Harry moved to his bedroom door.

"Goodnight Harry." Lupin smiled, switching off the lights.

Harry paced his bedroom slowly. Running his fingers over Severus's side of the bed, the book he had been reading, the door left slightly ajar on the potion master's wardrobe. The Gryffindor finally settled himself in the seat below the small slit window; he could see the snow falling in the moonlight. The room was cold without his bonded. Harry closed his eyes, wishing Snape well. "Come home to me soon, Severus." He whispered towards the night sky.

*** *** *** (BREAK)

The night found Severus in a tiny room of a backwoods country inn. His eyes were fixated on the potion brewing in front of him. He paid no mind to the time as he emptied the vials of his Father's blood to the already scarlet liquid. He stirred carefully, counter-clockwise, his attention never wavering, even as exhaustion threatened to over take him. His gaze flickered over to the black leather and steel bound book to his left. When the mixture reached a full boil the professor reached for the same blade he had used to slash Theolonis's skin. Without further thought he ran the knife across his palm. Ruby droplets fell slowly into the cauldron. "The blood from whence I came, so shall I return. The elder's life taken by the son, blood that binds us together, blood that now rests to my rule alone." His voice remained neutral as he recited the Latin incantation. At the last word spoken the potion began to spin wildly within the confine of pewter. A black tar like substance twisted with the red. Severus ignored it as he readied a vial. The liquid screamed as it came to halt, its crimson color now translucent with a gaseous black tint. Snape methodically ladled a portion of it into the crystal vial and forced a stopper into the opening. He removed the cauldron from the fire and carefully cleaned up his work area, placing all of him implements into a shrinkable trunk. He appeared satisfied when there was no trace of him left in the room. Sev situated himself on the bed, casting a silencing charm and a binding spell on all but his right forearm. The man squeezed his eyes shut for a mere moment, reading himself for what was to come. The implications of the potion ran through his head once more. He'd always know where his siblings were, he'd be able to sap their magic, and allow them his. He would, at will, know their moods, thoughts, actions. He would hold the ability to end their lives at any moment. They would be essentially his puppets. Severus cogitated for a moment that Atheena would surely try to murder him when he was found out. It didn't matter. This would allow him to find and kill Marius. It would be one less threat to Harry. That was all that was important. Snape pursed his lips to the vial and drank quickly. It tasted strongly of blood and a kind of sickening bitterness. It felt as though he was swallowing crushed glass. His body began to fight against the restraints as the potion invaded his bloodstream. His grunts and growls could not be heard past the bed. His dark features twisted in pain, flashes of Marius and Atheena flooded his brain. Severus focused on blocking it all out. He shielded his mind. Swearing to access the knowledge on his terms only. The sheets below him were soaked in sweat after only a few moments. His eyes were bloodshot from the strain of his muscles. Increasingly larger chunks of information forced themselves into his mind. In agony he finally allowed himself to cry out. It was the last noise Snape made before he lost consciousness.

*** *** *** (BREAK)

"Atheena?" Hermione was at the woman's side when she suddenly slumped against a cobblestone wall that ran along the parameter of a manor that Voldemort had used as a stronghold. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She eased the other woman to the ground.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just got…lightheaded." Atheena rested her head in her hands, willing the spinning sensation to stop. Ron's eyes shifted back and forth between the woman and the surrounding area, keeping guard. "What a miserable feeling." The eldest Snape tried to joke.

"Atheena your magic is fractured." Hermione stated. "It's fuzzy, like its all jumbled."

"Oy! You have to stop with all of this bloody new bad mojo rubbish. You're starting to be a right scary bint…new powers…our lives are never going to be normal." Ron yelled in a whisper.

"Well, I'm sorry Ronald. It seems to have stuck after that spell I did on Bellatrix. Besides that's of no consequence now. Atheena I think we should apparate back." Hermione's tone held worry.

"No, I'm…" Atheena rocked her head back and forth. "Oh, I feel like I'm back in college…" She let herself curl onto her side. "Damn purple sunshine tabs."

"What is she going on about?" The redheaded boy questioned.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Granger snapped. "Atheena, I'm taking us back, something's wrong."

The reluctant professor shook her head in agreement. She shuddered as she felt the earth move below her. Her world was trembling. "Ok. I'll take Atheena. We'll apparate to the front gate. We have to get her to Pomfrey right away. Atheena, how are you feeling?"

"…Like I should be lighting incense, listening to Bob Marley and holding onto the floor so that I don't fall off." Hermione grabbed Atheena's hand.

"Do try to not throw up when we're apparating…I don't know what will happen." Hermione grinned and before Atheena could contest they were whooshing away to Hogwarts.

*** *** *** (BREAK)

Marius slammed his glass down on the bar in front of him. He violently shook his head when the spinning sensation caused the pub to whirl about. A chuckle escaped his lips as he waved the matron to pour him another round. He downed it quickly and pulled a tailored leather coat around him, tossing a bill at the woman he exited the creaky doors. His breath left him in white clouds as he snickered his way down the street, taking time to turn in several circles, staring up at the starry sky. His cackle rung out in the frosty air. "You had balls after all big brother." Marius hummed as he opened the door to a small flat. He twirled around the sitting room to the rhythm of the nauseating feeling in his head. He embraced his intoxicated state, calling out. "You've made it to my league Sevi dearest! Now…come on, let's play." His last words were a seer. He fell into a plush sofa and lost himself in a fit of hysterical laughter.

*** *** *** (BREAK)

Severus's eyes shot open, his head clear. He bolted into a stand, feeling revitalized. "Alright, Marius. You want to play do you? Well, _baby brother_ let the games begin." Snape seized his cloak and rushed out of the room. His face determined, he knew exactly where Marius was. Tonight would end it. The dark man apparated right outside of the door. He didn't notice the bitter cold. He was warm. Vengeance flowed through his veins.

*** *** *** (BREAK)

Harry leapt out of bed, running to his godfather's side in the other room. "Sirius! Sirius!" Potter shook the older man awake.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Both elder men had jumped from their bed, looking around the room wildly for the threat.

"I don't know…I felt something…something bad…it's…" Harry was interrupted.

"Dumbledore wants everyone to the hospital wing." Ron burst through the doors, his cheeks red. "The whole Order. He wants us all together." He explained after they were already on their way. "Atheena…something's wrong with her…we don't know…" The four of them crashed into a room full of people.

"Nice of you all to show. But I'm fine now…really." Atheena sat irritated on a cot. "There's no need to fuss about it."

"What was it? I felt…" Harry was stopped when Atheena squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's just a bug." She lied. Blood magic held a distinct feel. She knew that there was peril within her family. She could sense Severus's magic. It was dark.

Rachel kissed her partner's head and placed her hand on the small of Harry's back. "You probably just had a nightmare."

"Atheena, you're sure…" Albus paced at the foot of the bed. "It wasn't something magical."

"No, Headmaster. I'm sorry that you got everyone out of bed for this. I'm tired. I probably just picked up the flu…working in the school around all of the children." The eldest Snape was very convincing. She didn't flinch when Dumbledore stared into her eyes. Her mind remained blocked.

"Very well. Sorry to have woken you all. Everyone may return to their rooms." Albus turned and left in a rush.

"We're going to get some sleep Atheena. Will you be ready to leave in the morning?" Hermione stood, yawing.

"Yeah, we'll go after lunch. Thanks you two for getting me back so quickly. You really are remarkable wizards." The professor smiled kindly at Ron and Hermione. They hugged Harry quickly and hurried off to get some much needed rest.

"While we're up we're going to go grab a snack. Do you want to come along Harry?" Sirius took a step towards the door, Remus on his heels.

"No…I'm beat. I'll meet you back in the rooms." Potter answered.

"I'll see him down there and wait until you get back." Rachel offered. "Gimpy isn't going anywhere." The woman laughed at Atheena.

"Thanks Rach. We won't be long." Remus ushered his husband out. Harry and Rachel followed closely.

"So what's really going on?" Harry demanded as soon as they entered the dungeon corridors.

"Severus. He's done blood magic. Theena doesn't know what spell or even what kind but blood magic spells drain the magic of everyone in the bloodline the moment that they're cast. That's what you felt. Atheena assured me that Sev is ok so you don't need to worry but you can't tell anyone. He'll have to explain his actions…blood magic is…"

"Illegal." Harry finished. "That soul mate of mine…not to keen on the laws." Harry grinned and opened the door for Rachel. "He's always made his own rules."

Rachel sat down next to Harry on the couch. "You're holding up okay? You've got the hounds to keep you company but you're alright?" She questioned the man she was proud to call a friend.

"I miss him. That's only natural isn't it? I want him to come home safely but I guess that's not really a question. I understand what he did; it's just that we were just starting to get on the right track. Things were starting to get good…I wish he could have stayed longer. I will be a lot more comfortable with Marius out of this world." Harry laughed at the obviousness of his statement.

"That makes all of us."

*** *** ***

(BREAK)

"I wouldn't cast that curse Sevi." Marius didn't bother to turn around when his brother entered his sitting room. He sat his glass of brandy down and lit a cigarette. He could feel his magic disappear.

"I wasn't going to kill you using magic." Snape's voice was icy. "And I'll require some answers." Severus took long steps to stand in front of his brother.

"I am your answers." He answered simply. "Killing me…well, that may have dire consequences for your beloved. Do you really think I would have left him in your hands without some kind of insurance policy? Really big brother, you taught me much better than that."

"The Mark." Severus shook his head knowingly. "You tied a spell to it."

"Oh, sorry you haven't made it to the bonus round!" The profane man laughed wickedly. "Pop Quiz Sev, double or nothing…what happens when you split immortality? Tic tock tic tock." Marius sang, leaning forward, meeting his brother's glare.

"Marius you are not in a good spot to be rambling on. You'll not find me in the mood for your games." Snape kept his wand aimed.

"He's healing slowly isn't he? Not quite back to his old demi-god self? Odd don't you think? The answer by the way, is a considerably weaker immortal. Of course not even I could take that immortality away from him, but he was so nice to share. It's a good feeling isn't it? Knowing you can't be killed? Well technically speaking of course I can be…you won't do it though. You kill me Sevi..you kill half of his new powers. Also, for the record, I can't be killed my physical means any longer. I'll never find it in my ability to repay our dear Harry for his generosity. So Severus it's in your best interest to keep me alive and well. What's the use of his immortality in battle if a sword goes through his gut? He'd be down for weeks." Marius stood, eyeing his brother. "What's next on this our adventure of ours?"

Severus was dumbstruck. What could all of this mean? He couldn't kill Marius without hurting Harry. The man could be bluffing. What if he wasn't? Snape couldn't test it without risking Harry harm. What if someone else got their hands on him? Marius wasn't well loved. He had to act quickly. "I will find a way to kill you. I swear it." Snape growled before his enraged fist laid out Marius cold on the floor in one swift blow. Snape's hands pulled his brother up by his shoulders and hurled him into a wall. Marius landed in a heap as cracked plaster rained down on him. No laugh escaped his lips when Severus's foot connected with his jaw, causing him to sail back onto the large rug. "You're an abomination Marius! Fight back! Where are those ever witty retorts?!" The elder Snape began furiously kicking the weakened man at his feet. Bones cracked, skin split, blood poured. "You ruined him! You ruin everything you touch. I'll make you pay Marius. I'll end this and you'll feel everything that my bonded felt. I'll make sure you feel as hopeless as he did!" Sweat poured off of his brow as he regained his senses. His brother lay at his feet, a bloody mess left unconscious from the fury behind the beatings. Severus shivered when he had to grasp the man's hand. He shook with anger as he apparated them back to Hogwarts.

Remember to take a second to review! It feeds the Author and gives me motive to continue.


	31. Touch The Edge

Chapter 31: Touch The Edge

Author's Note: I'm back! I pray that some of you are still following this story. Merry Christmas! I will be updating regularly until this story is complete. Also... I need a beta... badly, as you'll see in this chapter. Let me know if you're interested. Now, enough yammering on, back to the boys!

Severus appeared silently on the road that would lead them up to Hogwarts. He snarled as he issued the spell that would allow him to float Marius into the dungeons of the brother had not awoken and for that he was thankful. The air was warmer here and the man smiled as the smell of the forest and the lights from the castle welcomed him, he breathed in a sigh of relief. He was home. Snape mused that returning to the castle was always one of the few times that he felt at peace. Even after Death Eater meetings he could look forward to Hogwarts embracing him with open arms. Sev could already feel Harry's presence. He was sleeping soundly. How he had missed the green eyed man. Severus found himself wanting nothing more than to reurn to their rooms and hold Harry in his arms. His eyes wondered over the castle, his home. Harry's home. It would stay safe, despite Marius. He chose to bring them through a side door of the school that led them directly to the safety of his dungeons. Snape's stealthy movements brought the pair to large dark double doors. Severus inhaled the musty smell of his underground sanctuary before knocking.

"Who the hell could that be?" Remus sighed when he was startled by a loud thud on their sitting room floor. He placed his half enjoyed glass of scotch down on the mahogany table. "It's two in the bloody morning". Sirius gazed over the top of his book as Lupin stomped over to the door opened he found a ragged and weary looking Snape slightly faltering under the weight of the lifeless body thrown carelessly over his shoulders

"I need the mutt now."

Severus did not wait for an invite. He rushed past the werewolf into the study harshly dropping the man to the floor. Sirius was on his feet wand drawn

"Where did you find him?" he questioned matter of factly his tone tense. "Why isn't he dead? Don't tell me you cant bring yourself to do it!" he spat his wand pointed to the still pile sullying his beautiful rug.

"No!" Snape growled taking a step in front of his brother. "Black the only thing I find myself capable of is dreaming new ways to end his miserable existence but regretfully we can't." His voice lowered resentment brimmed over with his next words, "We can't kill him."

"This isn't the time for you to play protective big brother!" Sirius roared "Think of what he's done to..."

"Don't push me you mangy excuse for a man!" Snape found himself invading the marauder's space "If you believe for a moment that I ever cease to ponder what he's done to Harry you're even more desperately dimwitted then I thought…" His face contorted into a painful sneer.

"Stop! both of you!" Lupin stepped in. "Severus please explain." the tired man had returned to his drink, needing itdesperately.

"He's tied himself to harry somehow through the mark" the dark man whispered, ashamed "…and until we find…"

"he's untouchable" Sirius interrupted, disgusted "or at least unkillable. We can hurt him can't we?" his eyes seemed to dance at the thought. Siruis had found himself wandering his rooms almost nightly since Marius had abducted his prized godson dreaming of what he'd do the day he finally laid his hands on Marius Snape. He'd imagined it to be quite the glorious spectacle of retribution indeed. "Please gods tell me we can hurt him." black swayed side to side.

"As much as you please" Snape swore. He'd exact vengeance in his own right. "Listen Black as loathsome as I find this, I fear the situation requires me to plead a favor of you." Remus had taken guard over Marius in case the younger man came to.

"You found him whereas we all failed Severus the man who viciously defiled my adopted son I owe you anything." Sirius promised.

"We must find an impenetrable stronghold where he can be kept without interference… more accurately you must." Severus rubbed his forehead, "Marius can weasel his way out of any earthly prison hes come across but more importantly Harry cannot know I'm willingly keeping that man in Hogwarts, large as it may be. He mustn't know I've no choice but to turn him over to the order its imperative for the time being that I not know where he's being kept Do you understand?" Severus hated this both men could easily read the pain on his face the potions master had never been one to rely on others he'd much prefer to deal with his problems on his own accord. "Miserable as I find it you are the only one I can trust with this task. I know you'll show my dear brother the…care…" He chose his words with a sneer "…that he deserves…" He massaged his eyes exhausted

"of course Severus." Sirius patted the mans shoulder "you're doing the right thing I'll take care of it. I fear it'll be much easier if in the end it can be blamed on us. The ice you've found yourself on with your bondmate is rather thin best not take this on yourself."

"Yes right always loved being the fall guy" Remus hummed.

"Heavy little bugger isn't he?" Remus huffed after their journey down the claustrophobic stone spiral staircase. They currently stood 100 feet below the dungeons in front of a heavy wooden door with iron bar slats creating a small window into a bare 10x10 room carved out of wet rock.

"I'd almost forgotten this place." Sirius breathed heavily as they heaved the body inside.

"I Remus Lupin, Professor of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry declare you a threat and therefore a prisoner of these walls. May you not leave until is declared otherwise." Lupin growled

"Salazar's Cell." Marius choked himself awake. "Bravo… Clever. Whatever shall I do? I can only leave here once the Headmaster grants me pardon correct? Not the view I was hoping for but the historical significance alone… Well lads I do believe that's honor I'm feeling…" He smirked and braced his torso against a wall. "You won't find it… The spell. That's what you're after. That little piece of that delightful boy will stay with me." He closed his eyes and grinned. "I can feel him you know? Part of me…It…tingles." He hummed and rocked his hips. The only sound he made when Sirius' fist crashed into his face was a cackle.

"Don't you speak of Harry! Not you Marius! You know when you'll leave this cell? When we've killed you and I've incinerated your filthy remains! It'll be on the bristles of Filtch's broom that you'll once again see the light of day. Think about that while you're down here." Sirius slammed the heavy door, rushing up the stairs.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Marius… And please do enjoy your stay." Remus growled before following after his mate. The mocking tone of the younger Snape's laughter followed them.

Severus slithered through a hidden portrait opening that lead directly into his sleeping quarters. He took a moment to stand by Harry's side of the bed, watching his bonded breathe in and out slowly. His face seemed at peace and he has wrestled Snape's pillow into his arms. The potion's master sat carefully on the edge of the bed, trailing a knuckle softly down Potter's cheek bone, across his lips, and under his chin, admiring the beauty that was Harry. How he had missed this young man, even in his short absence. The anger and resentment that had built inside of him these past few days began to slowly drift away. The thought of the murders he had committed didn't cross his mind.

Green eyes flickered open tiredly, a soft hand reached up to grasp the rougher one. "You're home." Harry's voice was simple, unquestioning, and loving. His fingers wound around his mates.

"So it would seem." Severus whispered. A grin teased his lips, rediscovering the music in Harry's voice. "I'd be lying if I apologized for waking you." His large thumb rubbed circles on the smaller fist in his own.

"I missed you." Harry moved to be closer to Snape. "You're exhausted." Harry gave the man a once over. "You should get ready for bed." Potter's face was kind. He smiled and placed the stolen pillow back on the opposite side of the bed.

"It was worth it." The older man whispered, unmoving.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing, just give me a moment to look at you." And he did look. Harry tried to read his eyes. Love was there, passion, thankfulness, but also hurt, fear and sadness. Those black globes didn't leave Harry until they had rememorized his every feature. It was the younger man that took the responsibility to unbutton Snape's robes. Severus let him work his way carefully down to his trousers. Harry touched him as though he was a fragile glass orb, something to be looked after. Potter murmured a spell that transfigured the heavy wool pants Severus wore into soft linen sleep pants.

"Come on. Get in. You should rest." Harry pulled a corner of the blanket up. Sev obliged, sprawling onto his side facing Harry. They settled comfortably into the darkness. Potter took the elder's face in his hands and placed a chaste kiss on his thin lips. "I'm glad you're safe Sev. I love you." He rested his forehead against the other.

"I love you." Severus choked on the words. "Please remember that when tomorrow comes and questions are answered." He kept his face against Harry's.

"Of course. I always…" He stopped when a stifled sob rumbled against his cheek.

"Harry would you…please." Severus guided Harry's wrist in such a way that the younger man's arm wrapped around him. Harry squeezed him tighter as the tears fell. He didn't ask questions. He didn't need to. He gratefully took the opportunity to comfort the man he loved. Harry found that he didn't care what the other man had done during his absence. During his time alone he realized that whatever it was that Snape was up too was only done for his own good. He would stand by him.

He shifted so that Snape's head rested against his chest under his chin. He kept the older man in a tight embrace. "It's ok. You're ok baby. I'm here. I'm always going to be here, through everything. I've got you love." His right hand smoothed over silky black locks. Harry fought off sleep until his love had drifted off. They slept without moving from Harry's protective position. They would take on the world in the morning. Tonight it was enough to be together.

Harry awake to find the bed empty. Without dressing he flooed quickly into the Headmaster's office. Not bothering to request permission.

"Oh Harry, good morning." Albus smiled. "We didn't think you'd be up quite this early. If you'll just…"

"He can stay." Snape cut in. "There's no reason for him to leave." Snape nodded lovingly at his fiancé.

"Severus perhaps he shouldn't…" Dumbledore disagreed. "Do you really think that…"

"I would have told him first if the matter hadn't concerned your school and he was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him. Harry there are a few things that you need to know. I need to tell you what it was that I was doing while I was away. Would you be seated?" Snape shifted nervously.

Harry took the seat closest to Snape and listened to the story of Severus's discovery of the spell that would allow him to track Marius. He listened to all that the spell entailed and managed not to gasp when he was told what Snape was required to do. Potter took Snape's hand in his as the man relayed the night when he killed his brother and father. Only Harry noticed the weakness in his voice. The act had taken more of a toll on the professor then he was letting on.

Dumbledore nodded when Severus told him that he had traveled to Marius the very night of the spell. "When I found him he revealed that he had managed…Harry he…" Sev took a deep breath. "When he gave you the dark mark, he piggybacked on it. He…Harry I'm sorry. He found a dark spell…I still don't know how…the reason you aren't healing…he…" Severus stopped and squeezed his lover's hand.

"It's alright Sev. Just tell me." Harry coaxed his partner.

"He's spilt your immortality." Both men gasped. "You're still immortal but he's taken your physical invincibility. You cant be killed, but you can be injured with no quickened healing responses. He in turn can only be killed by magic…if he's killed Harry…you wont get those powers back."

"So Marius is alive?" Albus began to pace the room. "Surely you placed him somewhere that he couldn't escape from." He looked on his employee, unhappy that all of this had happened with no planning.

"I have. I relinquished custody of him to The Order by way of Black and Lupin as soon as a returned to the castle " Snape turned to Harry once more. "I couldn't stand the thought of him being killed and you having no chance to regain what he took Harry. I did the only thing I could think of…" His head hung. "I had to. There wasn't anywhere…"

Harry's voice was low. "He's here. You brought him here." The boy-who-lived looked to his bonded with confusion and fear. Severus caught this micro expresion. In that moment every part of his being seethed with hatred for Marius. His bondmate had not returned from Italy in his entirety. Something was missing. Harry, though appearing normal, was running on auto- pilot. Snape had not missed how Potter clung to the walls as he walked down the halls, how he shyed away from any human contact. He had not spoken about his ordeal of how his emotional recovery was progressing. Whenever Severus tried to broach the subject Harry dismissed him with a weak attempt at humor. This cemented Severus' resolve that he had done the right thing.

"Severus?" Dumbledore implored.

"Yes. There wasn't a safer place. If the Dark Lord realizes that Marius is a key to weakening Harry he'll…" Severus Snape was scared. Not of the angered expression on the face of his boss, but of the trembling hand that still held his. "Harry I did it to…"

"Protect me. I understand. Is he…is there anyway that he can…" Harry's body began to shake. "Could he get to me? What if he…" His mind began to spin. Harry had found true terror in Marius, silly as he knew is sounded, The Boy Who Lived would much prefer coming up against Voldemort.

"Never love." Snape's voice was solid. "It wont be a possibility for him to get anywhere near you. I promise it." Severus stood and positioned himself behind Harry's chair, his hands holding onto shaking shoulders.

Albus touched a wall of the castle. "Salazar's cell… well played boys. I'll alert the others. This was foolish Severus. I charged you with protecting Harry. I never gave you leave to endanger the rest of Hogwart's inhabitants. What am I to do with Marius Snape locked up in my school? Do you have any idea what you…"

"I do. I'm neither concerned nor particularly care for their safety. Just his. Only his." His eyes fixed on Harry. "Reprimand me later Albus. Right now you need to find me a way to kill him. I want a way to undo whatever spell it was." His voice was icy. "Now if you don't mind, I'm taking Harry back to our rooms. It's been a tiring few days and I for one could do with a bit of a rest."

Albus eyed him carefully. "Have your rest Severus. We will talk about your activities. I'll not soon forget the years of service you given to this school and to our cause, but I cannot let this go unpunished. It will be delt with internally of course."

Snape took Harry's hand leading him to the fire place. "As you wish Headmaster, but don't expect an apology from me."

"I wouldn't dream of it Professor Snape. Now go. I've sent for Sirius and Remus. I also must insist that you personally explain the situation to Atheena before you recuperate. It is only fair." His always twinkling eyes were threatening. Harry shuddered. He was ushered through the fireplace leading them back to their bed chamber.

"Harry why don't you wash up. I'll speak to Atheena and return promptly. I've placed extra wards on the rooms. Only the two of us may enter. We'll need to keep it that way for the time being." His gaze locked on the floor.

"I'm not upset." Harry placed his hand under the stubled chin of his partner, pushing it upward. "Know that." He kissed the elder man softly, putting his hands on either side of Snape's face. "We're ok."

"Thank you Harry." Sev breathed a sigh of relief. This was all that mattered.

"Where…Do you know where the place is Dumbledore spoke of?" His voice brimmed with fear.

"Yes love its far below even the dungeons… once a Professor of Hogwarts imprisons you there you're incapable of leaving the cell until the Headmaster pardons you. Your safe. There's no better prison."

"They say that about Azkaban and our lot seems to come and go as they please." Harry quipped.

"Love…my beautiful bonded, You cannot leave Salazar's cell. The magic is as old as the castle itself. He'll never leave that room. Please relax. I need to see my sister are you…"

"I do need a shower. I've neglected it. Talk to Atheena. We'll rest when you come back." He nodded his head, glancing to the door. Severus took his leave. Harry headed to the bath to absorb all of the information he had been given. He briefly contemplated the fact that Marius was but a few hundred feet below him.

Atheena locked her brother in a tight embrace when she found him outside of her bedroom door. "You're alright." She breathed, taking a step back. Severus was surprised when he felt the sting of a slap across his cheek. "You've done blood magic!" She pulled him swiftly inside. "Which spell? A drop of blood? A pound of flesh? When Marius finds out…"

"Atheena." He silenced her. "I've done something…you'll not like it."

"You tied into our magic" She grunted, matter-of-factly. "I felt it…How?"

"I killed them." He whispered. "Father and Corvus. I found a spell. It allowed me to head our blood line, letting me find Marius."

"I know" Her eyes were Leary. "I figured it out last night. I went there…home… I found…" Her back straightened. "The world is better for it Severus. I took the liberty of… cleaning up. I figured you did the hard part, The least I could do was tidy it up… No one will ever know baby brother. Its done. Gone."

"Atheena…" His breath was weak. Surprise freely took over his tone. "You shouldn't… I never meant for you to get involved. It was my choice. Mine alone. Theena I killed our family, save Marius. I tapped into your magic…I…"

.

"I'm sorry." She hugged him once more. "You should have told me. I would have went with you. It shouldn't have been something that you had to do alone. So they're gone? He's here?" Her tone was too controlled.

"Why aren't you raving about?"

"I will be. It was a risky stunt. I also know you've had little time with you're bonded. I'll yell later. You've taken all of my privacy away." She angered slightly. "But, you've also rid the world of two men that tormented us. You killed them, which I'm sure will cost me thousands in therapy. We'll fight later. Go back to Harry." Atheena closed the door in his face. Snape mentally prepared himself for a catastrophic argument in the near future.

Severus exited the showers to find Harry waiting for them in their bed. His eyes looked over his lover, then pulled back the blankets to invite him in. Snape complied, surprised to find his chest pressed against warm flesh when Harry pulled him close. The younger man had been very careful with the amount of clothing he wore since his retrieval from Marius.

"How are you?" The question was soft, unrushed.

Sev delighted in the hand that wove it's way in and out of his wet hair. "I've seen better days. I'm loathed to say I'm finding comfort in being close to Harry Potter." He smiled slightly.

"Sev…I am sorry that you had to…you know." His eyes took in his bonded.

"It had to be done." The twinge of guilt still bit at his stomach despite the certainty of his words. "I had to keep you safe."

"You do have a habit for it." Harry trailed his hand down a slightly protruding rib cage. His finger tips barely touching skin. "I don't judge you for it. I can see it your eyes. You're waiting for me to blow. I've just realized you love me. Everything you do come out of that." His lips hesitantly nipped down the darker man's jaw bone.

"You just realized that?" Severus didn't dare move under his lover's caresses. This was the most contact they had had since the abduction. He reveled in the closeness. His crimes drifted to the back of his mind, at least for the time being. "Fool." He chastised.

"I know." Harry whispered capturing the other mouth in his. The familiar bursts of electricity returned to his body, fire once again blazed to his core. He had been worried that these feeling would never return to his body. His lips melted softly with fiancé's. His tongue swept the contours of the mouth he longed for. His right had cupped the cheek of a man he knew was afraid to hurt him. He could feel the closeness that Sev needed. Harry allowed his left hand to trail lightly down a flat abdomen, all movements careful.

"Harry." Severus grasped his wrist. "You're not…"

"Ready? I am." He swore.

"Don't rush it. Give yourself time. I'm here. I'll not be leaving you again." Snape's breath was sharp.

"Touch me." Harry urged. "I need you and I can feel you." His palm rested on a rapidly beating heart. "You need me. I've waited long enough. Please?" Green eyes pleaded.

"Harry." The name was exhaled onto his lips. Hands began to work again, wrapping fingers is a messy mop of hair, lips pressed together once more. Snape savored the taste of the younger man. His body screamed for him to take him. "You've no idea how much I…" The voice choked off, emotion rushing into it. "But we can't allow it. I must know that you are in fact, truly ready. After all you've been thr..."

"Stop." Harry ordered, ending his lover's sentance. "I can decide for myself. He made choices about my body for me, I won't have that from you as well. Now, kiss me Severus." Harry's lips pouted, his eyes unblinking.

"Harry..." Snape beseeched his bonded for an answer. He knew he shouldn't touch his beloved this soon after his assult. Harry wasn't ready. He simply couldn't be. Severus prided himself an intelligent, intuitive, strong willed man yet faced with the temptation of the younger man before him his iron clad resolve was beginning to crack around the edges. He'd longed for weeks to touch the man currently offering himself to the Potions Master.

"Please Sev? Please? The bond... focus on the bond, you'll be able to know how I feel." Harry urged desperately. They hadn't had a spare moment since reurning to mature and practice the bond. Both knew that there were more advantages to be discovered, the ability to tap into eachother's emotions being one of them.

Severus closed his eyes, smiling at the glowing white swirl of light bursts that appeared whenever he visualized the bond, it appeared to be an enitity in it's own right. He push himself closer to it, it's warmth welcoming. Harry's emotions hit the older man at high speed, taking the breath from his lungs. Need. Desire. Arousal. Love. "Harry... I can feel you." Severus moaned. Damn the Gods, he was going to give in. Snape berated himself quickly before pulling Potter into his arms. They're lips met with passion. Harry pulled his bonded on top of him with urgency. Snape's chest was hard and warm. Harry gasped at the pleasure the skin contact brought.

"I love you." He whisped, staring up at hungry obsidion orbs. It was the simplest truth Harry had ever known.

"As I you." Snape found it curious how the stiffness he had once held with these declarations was disipating when he spoke with Harry. His over-worked hands traveled the length of his lover's torso. He could feel Harry's hardness against his thigh. Thier mouths fed on eachother feverishly. Harry worked frantically to remove thier clothing. Severus chuckled slightly at his fiance's immense struggle with basic linen pants. His practiced fingers had them both nude in seconds. Harry moved faster than Snape was prepared for, the younger man's hand brought Severus's eerection to his entrance and impaled himself. "Oh Gods..." Snaped stifiled a cry at the sudden joy surrounding him. "Harry..." He didn't dare move.

"I missed you." Harry whispered, moving his hips in a slow rhythm. He had expected his return to thier marriage bed to be painful, all he was finding was solace in his lover's touch.

***_"You're mine Harry. That tight little ass has been begging me... just begging me to fuck it ever since the first time I was allowed the delight of viewing you in Ol' Alby's office. I'll pound you so hard you'll scarecly feel my brother's cock once I've decided to return you to his bed." Mariu_s's _breath was hot in Harry's ear. Tears streamed freely down his face at the firey agony that he was being subjected to. Strong cologne stung his nostrils. Marius. That was the smell of Marius Snape.***_

Harry shook his head slightly, outside of the perception of his lover. It wasn't real. He was here with Severus. He moaned as Sev moved gently in and out of him. Strong arms held him close, thin lips placed soft kissed along the length of his neck. The Seeker wrapped his muscled legs around Severus, drawing him closer. Harry through his head back, breathless at the euphoria he was experiencing at Severus' hand. The older man's abdomen rubbed Harry's shaft with every thrust.

***_"My My Mr. Potter, I do believe this is your load currently dripping down my fingers." Harryis dropped his head to the side and closed his eyes, ashamed. Marius had been gentler this time around. His hand had worked on Harry for the past twenty minutes and in the end Harry had no control. Much as he fought it, his body had grossly defied him. "We clean up our own messes in this house Harry. It's only polite." Marius sneered, forcing a cum covered finger into Harry's mouth. Harry's gag was answered with a second finger down his thoat. "Do as you're told... be a good boy." Harry obeyed the command, vowing to himself that no one, not even Severus would know what happened here. "I want you to remember this. Well of course you'll want to remember this, who am I fooling? These few sweet memories will be all you have during those long cold nights in the dungeons with my dear Sevi." Marius seemed relaxed and elated. "If ever that greasy brother of mine manages to make you cum..." Marius' shudder was dramatic. "... I want you to remember; He's not the only Snape with the ability to make you quake."***_

"No." Harry whispered, trying to bring himself back to the bed he shared with his bonded, his home. He was safe here.

"Harry?" Snape stopped instantly, fearing something amiss.

"No, don't stop. I'm so close Sev... Please." He urged his partner on. He wanted this. Severus began to move again. Harry knotted his hands in raven black hair, his joyful cries filling the night. "Severus..." He moaned, winded. Snape increased his speed, holding the other man close. The sounds of Harry filling his ears, the sensation in his scalp sent shivers throughout his body. His thrusting continued, his deep grunts joined Harry's. Upon hearing the unmistakable tone of his lover's unique voice, Harry let go, spilling himself between thier sweat glistening bodies.

"Merlin Harry..." Severus groaned. With one final thrust he emptied himself into the warmth of his partner. Sev pulled out slowly, colapsing onto the younger man. "I missed you Harry." Severus kissed him softly. "You're breathtaking." A forehead so often lined with worry rested peacefully on ivory skin. The pairs eyes locked, content to stay in this moment. Severus didn't take note of the hands that were still balled into the sheets. "You're alright?" He questioned quietly.

"Of course." Harry's smile hid his lie. "You are amazing. I'm the luckiest man alive Severus." There was no untruth to hide in these words. He kissed the darker man lovingly. "Go to sleep with me? I'm afraid I've worn myself out."

"Forever Mr. Potter." Snape obliged him, rolling onto his side and pulling the smaller form into his. Harry cuddled into his soon-to-be-husband, taking the larger hand in his. Severus issued a quick cleaning spell before closing his eyes.

"I love you so much Severus. So much. You know that, don't you?"

"I do." Snape whispered. "You're my every breath Harry, my life was void of warmth prior to your unexpected arrival in my arms, you are the very reason that I yet live." His voice was sleepy. Harry spoke no more and soon he could hear the slow breathing of his bonded.

"_I know you can hear me Harry. I requested a room with cable but I'll admit, with the shows you put on I never lack for entertainment."_

The voice rattled in his head, just as it had done the first time he heard it several weeks ago. He squeezed his eyes tightly, willing it to leave him.

"_Tsk Tsk. That won't work and frankly I'm offeneded that you'd even try, hurt really. We're connected Harry. I'm in your head. Now, I'll admit that there are several other parts of your body that I'd rather be in... But, this will do while I'm trapped in this God forsaken school. Do you think he thinks about it when he's touching you? He's got baby brother's hand-me-downs. You know how much he hates me Potter. Do you really think he looks at you with a total lack of disgust? Impossible. When Sevi sees you all he can think about is how I've ruined you for him. How lucky is it that I get to slip into this little nogin of yours and take a look around? I get to ask you all of the questions you won't ask yourself because you already know the answer."_

"Get out!" Harry growled. He had removed himself to the bathroom, where he was pulling on the clothes he had warn the day before. His yelling turned into a constant murmer as he argued with the meniacle voice only he was privy to hear.

"_I'm never leaving Harry. I can't have you so I might as well ruin it for Sev. If I can't hav_e_ a new toy, niether can he. It's only fair. No, I'll turn you into a bumbling mess that he has to spoon feed..."_

"Marius..." Harry spoke the name for the first time alone, "I'll never let that happen." He ignored the youngest Snape's sickening laughter as he scribbled on a piece of parchament. Harry stared at Snape for a long moment. "I'll fix this Sev." Potter promised. He touched the ring on his finger, took a deep breath and was soon gone into the darkness of the night, leaving Severus alone in bed with a dying fire.

Don't forget to review, pretty please? I'd like to know if this story is still being followed... and I just like them a whole lot. :)


	32. Figured It Out

Ch 32 Figured It Out

I'm back (again). Yay for the boys! This chapter is un beta'd, which reminds me, I'm once again in desperate need of a beta. Please message me or leave a review if you're interested! I hope to put out a chapter every few weeks now, they're getting longer as we get to the start of the climax. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to review :)

Harry crept slowly through the dungeons, keenly aware of his destination. He traveled through several secret corridors and portraits before coming to a small door hidden in a corner. Harry drew a deep breath. The ancient door opened slowly, candle light bounced off of the dark walls, barely illuminating the room's inhabitant. "What are you doing here Potter?" The name was spoken with venom. Harry quickly ingested a few drops of the truth potion he had taken from Severus's stores. He hadn't had enough confidence to be completely honest during this meeting. He needed Malfoy, whatever that required.

"May I come in?" Harry chose his words carefully, keeping his tongue in check.

"Stay in the doorway." Harry was still speaking to the back of a head. "How did you know I was here?"

The golden boy chuckled slightly. "Sev sometimes forgets his silencing charm at night. For being such a somber git he's a bit of a chatterbox in his slee..." Harry was stopped abrubtly.

"Yes, you and the Potions Master. We're all still shuddering. You know Potter, I've done some questionable things in my time here but you, you hopped right into the first bed that was offered to you. Must say something about your upbringing." The comment was flippant. Careless. Sarcastic. "What self righteous rant did you find you needed to go on tonight? I had very important plans to stare at the walls. I haven't quite memorized every nook and cranny of the stones." While officially Draco was in 'asylum' at Hogwarts, in was well known that he was being held as a prioner. He was unable to leave his room. The house elfs brought him three meals a day. Occasionally he was given a book. As only the Order knew his exact location, he received few visitors. Dumbledore would never allow one of his students to be harmed. He had not, however, forgotten Draco's role in Harry's abduction. "Besides, I find it unlikely that your guard dogs would sanction a visit with the likes of me."

"I'm tired." Harry tried. "I'm tired of fighting, sneaking... Fearing. May I please sit?" He tried again. An emotionless hand waved him to a chair. "...Thank You." Harry took the seat cautiously. "Do you need anything? I'm sure Kreecher..." Harry felt bad for Draco. He was just a pawn afterall. Both sides used him as they saw fit. Harry honestly wished something better for him.

"I'm fine Potter. Get on with it." The bile had returned. He'd have no pity from Harry-bloody-Potter.

"I'm on your side..." Harry proclaimed in haste. He quickly regained his composure. "You... You got caught up in all of this, just as the rest of us did. Please just hear me out, I'm raising my flag, hands in the air. This fight you and I share... It's fruitless. It's going too far." Harry was begging. Malfoy didn't raise his eyes to meet Harry's. "I can't even remember where it began. It's leaving countless casualties in it's wake. I can't help but wonder if most often it's just hurting us." The sentimentality in Potter's speech made him uneasy. Leave it to a bleeding heart maurader to want to have this talk... in the middle of the night...when he had no means of escape. "We're both living in fear. We're both stuck. Is that to be our legacy? Bitter pettiness? We can do better. Something good can come out of this. We could help each other." Harry's voice was both desperate and excited. Draco still started at his hands. "If we worked together we could both get what we want, a normal life. I know you aren't faithful to Voldemort, in fact I know you could give two shits about the prophecy, his rise to power. That's why you're here...to make it through all of this alive. Help me. As much as I loathe it, I carry weight. Your name could be in good standing when this is done. You don't want to end up in Severus's predicament, no one knowing where you belong." Harry leaned forward, catching eye contact at last. "Please... Draco." He whispered. He had nothing else. He prayed that this be enough.

The blonde man sat in silence staring into the fire. "I didn't believe you knew my given name, with the poison you seemed to taste whenever you addressed me." For once the Sytherin looked and sounded like a seventeen year old boy. Fear lined his tired features. His voice shook. It was small when it continued. "I saw the vial of vertiserum when you entered, your breath holds the bitter twinge of it." He didn't speak as he put his hand out, wordlessly asking for the potion. Harry obliged, watching as his longtime nemesis placed several drops on his tongue. "You're right. I don't care. Mother is gone. She left a few weeks back. Father begged Dumbledore to take me into his protection. Harry I didn't... When Marius took you... I didn't want that. I was trying to... I was trying..." His words left him. Marius had called on him that night, told him what he was to do and told him what would happen if he didn't do it. You don't say 'no' to Marius Snape.

"I know." Harry shook his head. Harry felt a sadness for Malfoy at the sight of the fear overtaking his eyes when he spoke of Marius. Harry knew that fear. "I want to bring as many people through this war as I can..."

"You saved my life." Draco didn't look at Harry. "In the Room of requirement. You could have let me burn. You turned around. You came back. My own Father... He turned on me the moment pressure was applied." He shook his head, turning from Harry.

"I couldn't have let you die."

"Couldn't tarnish that impeccable conscience, now could we Potter?" He snapped.

"No, I did think about it." Potter smiled sadly. "You falling into those flames would have certainly made my life quite easier. But, the truth is you're as much a victim of all of this as I am. Our parents, professors, friends... They started this war and expect us to finish it? We never had a chance." Harry spoke with honesty.

"I still don't like you." Draco spat.

"You don't know me." Harry's tone wasn't angry. "...and I don't know you. I think maybe they wanted it that way." Harry stood. "I need your help. There's no one else." He pleaded.

Draco laughed. "With The Order kissing the hems of your robes I hardly believe that." What could Harry Potter possibly need from him? Trash to be thrown out when this war was over.

"I can't lie remember? Marius... He's..." Harry struggled. "He's... You were Sev's star pupil for six years. I know he taught you Occlumency. I need to learn. I need to learn quickly."

"It's not like learning to ride a bicycle Potter. It takes time. Why is it so important now? Voldemort can't kill you. He's not even loony enough to try and take you here with the pathetic army he has under his control now." His tone was harsh but not cruel.

"Marius tied himself to me with the mark... He gave it to me when..." Harry paused. "when he... Had me. I can hear him. He can... He's in my head." It was the first time Harry had spoken it out loud. His deepest shame and he'd just shared it with Draco Malfoy. He was off his rocker.

"You mean he... Right now?" Draco questioned, his eyes widened slightly.

Harry shook his head. "He knows I'm here. He's telling me that you aren't strong enough to help me block him out." Harry relayed a tamer version of the speech Marius was feeding him.

"Tell that git to sod off, he might as well start looking for a new property to squat in. I'll help you. You have my word." Draco put out his hand just as he had done in their first year, this time Harry accepted it.

"I thought you and he..." Harry questioned.

"Appearances. Marius was another way to survive. No one touches his... Toys." Ice blue eyes locked on the floor.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't pity me Harry. I chose his bed. I helped force you into it." Draco made eye contact, wanting Harry to know he held himself accoutable for the atrocity.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave Hogwarts." Harry said the words he'd been frightened to utter. "Severus would never..."

"Allow you to keep company with a Malfoy. He loves you." Draco smiled sadly. "We'll have to go far. Neither of us are safe out there and everyone here will scour the ends of the earth for you."

"Where should we..." Harry hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I have a place. It's untraceable. No one knows I acquired it. We'll be safe there. It will buy us some time. Most importantly it's far." Draco stood, gathering things from around the room. "Would you believe me if it were possible for me to lie?"

"No." Harry didn't hesitate.

"Good." Malfoy looked to the door. "If anyone sees me..."

Harry pulled his cloak out of his bag. "Use this. We'll get to the end of the grounds and apperate."

"If I walk out of that door..." Draco was breaking out. He'd soon breath fresh air, hear wildlife, see the sun, all because of a boy he hated.

"Alone? Alarms will sound. It's charmed to let you out silently if accompanied by a member of The Order... They never should have let me in." He laughed lightheartedly.

They didn't speak as they made their way out of the castle. It was late and frighteningly easy to leave undetected with aide from the map. They reached the Forbidden Forest under the cover of night. "We'll be gone for weeks. Perhaps longer. Are you sure that you don't want Snape to have another go at teaching you?" Draco warned.

'I don't think he can... The bond lets him into my mind. I believe it to be impossible for me to block him out and therefore impossible for him to teach me." Potter explained. "It's best I learn from you. Even with a ceasefire you won't go easy on me. I can't begin to find normalcy with my diabolical new copilot. This is for the best." He looked back towards the castle, thinking about his sleeping lover, his friends, the war they were fighting. He'd have to leave them to face it alone for now, for that he was sorry. "It's for the best." He echoed. It had to be.

"He won't be happy, when he finds you gone I mean. I'll be lucky to live through our next meeting." The blonde discretely shivered at the thought of how livid Snape would surely be. His Godfather was a terrifying man.

"I left a letter. I explained as best I could. If I told him he'd make me stay. He'd kill himself trying to fix it, stubborn old man. It's time I make some choices about all this." Harry put out his hand, knowing Draco would have to apperate them as he didn't know where they were traveling.

"Hold on tight Potter." Draco awkwardly wrapped his arms around Harry, in a cloud of black smoke they were gone.

The sun hit Harry's eyes unexpectedly. He gathered his footing and took in his surroundings. There was a cabin, tree covered mountains surrounded them. This forest was bright, alive, full of sounds. The air was crisp and there was no sign of England's dense fog. "Where are we? These aren't exactly the manicured lawns that you're used to are they?"

"Not exactly." Malfoy took a deep breath and smiled. Harry had never witnessed a smile from the school's resident bully. "That's why it's perfect. I spun a globe. This is where it stopped." The joy on Draco's face caused Harry to smile. None of them got the chance very often to feel at peace.

"Draco... Where exactly is here?" Harry asked with trepidation.

"Colorado." He said the word as if it held a strange taste. "Not far from Longs Peak I'm told. It's a bit of a hike to town but we won't need to go there."

"Colorado?" Harry thought for a moment. "Isn't that in..."

"America. Our great lost colony. Voldemort doesn't have a following here. For the most part he's uninterested. Wizards here don't live like we do. They've assimilated. He sees it as beyond hope." Malfoy ushered him inside. The cabin was bigger than it appeared. Harry should have known. The sprawling living room led to a great kitchen. Two long hallways stretched out opposite each other. "We should rest awhile. You may have the north wing and I'll take the south. I need sleep. It's 5pm here, seven hours behind home... Harry..." Draco stopped after taking a few steps towards the portion of the home he had claimed. "Thank you." Harry nodded. Draco needn't say more. "Please make yourself at home. After a few hours rest we'll get to work. It's the least I can do after... Well everything."

"Goodnight Draco." Harry smiled pleasantly. "And thank you. You didn't have to help me."

"I did. You were right. I don't want to end up like Severus. I just want... Well... This." He gestured to the warm home around him before wordlessly disappearing to his room.

Harry opened two doors before finding a bedroom. It was furnished in deep blues and browns. It was comfortable and inviting. After washing up quickly in the black and steel bathroom across the hall Harry crawled under the blankets. He touched the ring on his finger, picturing his resting bondmate. "I love you my dear Severus." He was sleeping before his eyes closed completely.

Severus stirred a few hours later, unable to locate Harry in their bed. Upon opening his reluctant eyes he spotted the parchment on the younger man's pillow. His heart sank. His ability to feel Harry had never been this faint. He grabbed the note and began to read frantically, Harry had left again. He couldn't handle what Severus had done.

_Sev,_

_I love you. Stop thinking I've left you. I'll be back as soon as possible. You're not going to like any of this but I know that you'll forgive me. I haven't told you everything about what the connection to Marius means. I can hear him. He's broken into my head. I can't take it and the bond wont allow you to teach me Occlumency. I need help and I think I know right where to get it. If Draco is gone I was right. Please try not to worry. Please trust me. Please don't hate me. Your horrid owl can find me. No fire whiskey, no moping, though if you want to hit Marius send him one from me._

_See you soon love,_

_Harry_

_PS look in the top drawer of my desk. Something very special arrived earlier today._

A sound that could only be described as a roar issued itself from Snape's throat. In a bout of uncharacteristic physical violence his fist pummeled through a wall, sending plaster and bits of ancient limestone to litter the floor. Snape tore through their quarters, his mind in a whirl he made it to Harry's desk. Yanking the top drawer open he found a stack of thick parchment stacked neatly. Tears threatened his eyes as he read what he held in his shaky hands.

_Severus Adonis Snape_

_Harry James Potter_

_Request the honor of your presence_

_To celebrate our wedding _

_June, 15th 1998_

_3:00pm_

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Officiated by Albus Dumbledore_

_Feast and frivolity to follow_

Their wedding invitations. Snape couldn't help a self-indulgent half smirk. Harry had ordered these. Severus laughed quietly at the wording, recalling a conversation regarding the celebration.

_***"Harry I despise weddings... And people. The food, drinking...dancing..." He visibly shuddered. "It's a frivolous practice. One I'll not be a part of. We can get married without an audience."_

_Harry's mouth hung open, insulted. "Are you calling the most sacred day of our relationship frivolous?"_

"_You bound your soul with mine... And brought me back from the afterlife. A wedding is our most sacred day?" His arms crossed over his chest as if to put an end to the conversation._

"_Severus Snape you listen to me closely." Harry stepped into the older man's space threateningly. "You will dress up. You will be pleasant and sociable. You will eat. You will drink. You will dance. You will kiss me in public. You will carry me over the threshold of our rooms."_

"_I will do none of those detestable things." He answered defiantly._

"_You will or this marriage will not be consummated for a very... Very long time." Harry was not backing down. "I want one normal day and damnit Sev I will have it if it kills you."_

"_I'm immortal." Severus countered._

"_Test me." Harry kissed him quickly and headed towards the door. "I suggest you wear comfortable shoes."***_

Snape allowed himself to get lost in the memory for a moment, running his finger over his ill-chosen word, now forever etched on their first wedding memento. Frivoulous. All his beloved wanted was one day to call his own and Severus had called him frivoulous. He closed the drawer carefully, touched the band on his finger and stormed towards Salazar's Cell.

"To what do I owe this...honor?" Marius didn't stand as he greeted his brother. "Aw Sevi look at you wearing your big boy angry face." He chuckled menacingly. Being locked in this cell had done nothing for his arrogence. He was still joking, still unable to see the seriousness of his predicament.

Severus did not speak. He hoisted the younger man several feet in the air by his shirt, dragging him up the jagged rock of the wall. "I grow tired of your games Marius!" The words bellowed. The Potions Master's face contorted into a rage unlike anything Marius had ever viewed in their long history. "You will stop this!" He snarled. His hands ached with the urge to snap his brother's neck.

"Potter tattled I see." Marius grinned. "I'll tell you what Sev no one can keep a secret anymore. Such rough times we live in... Manners are as fleeting as a summer's gentle breeze." His voice was airy and light, as if talking to an old friend.

His face met with a disturbing crack as Snape's fist collided with Marius's jaw. "You're in his head." Snape's growl echoed through the room. "Get Out." The older man threatened. "Or I'll beat yours into the stone." His voice was harsh and low, his face mere inches from his brother's.

"Ah ah ah big brother." Marius corrected. "Much as you'd love to be his knight in potion stained armor you still can't kill me, so here you sit while your bonded is off running around with the youngest Malfoy. Deviant little thing, that one." The younger man sneered as he joyously licked the fresh blood from his top lip. "It won't take him long to get our dear Harry tasting his... Forbidden fruits." Marius closed his eyes and moaned.

"I've had enough of the bile your tongue spews Marius. Harry will push you out. He'll return to me and I'll make you a promise baby brother, when he does your voice will never again sting his ears." It was Severus's turn to smile, a sickening dark grin that erased any trace of humor from Marius's features. "You've wanted me to play Marius. You've wanted to get my attention? Well now you've got it, you impetuous child and I swear to you it shall not falter until he's returned to me." Severus sneered. Marius's scream fell to deaf ears, the darkest depths of Hogwarts dungeons quelched any hope of aid.

Harry awoke with a start, his body bolting upright to find strong hands shaking his shoulders. "Potter!... Potter it's me, calm down. It's just a nightmare." Draco tried to gain Harry's gaze. He'd been awakened by panic stricken screaming. It had taken only seconds for Draco to run the distance to Potter's room, wand drawn. He found the dark haired boy crying out and thrashing in his bed.

"No." Harry stood, forcing himself into reality. "It's Severus... He's... I don't know... I can't read him exactly. He's in a dark place... His mind I mean. He's... With Marius... The screaming... I can't stop the screaming." He placed his hands over is ears in a feeble attempt to regain sanity. Marius wouldn't cease his assult, screaming and spewing filth.

Draco stared at the man in front of him. He was pale and sweating profusely. "Potter... Harry." He softened slightly, remembering how terrifying the attacks Voldemort had made on his mind had been until Snape had taught him Occlumency. "I can put my shield up around your mind, it'll bring you some peace. I'm not strong enough to hold it but for a few hours but maybe your dimwitted brain can pick up a fraction of my training in that time." He felt for Harry. He was slightly amazed the annoying boy had held it together this long.

"Please?" Harry begged. His hand found Draco's in a desperate gesture searching for comfort. He needed something. He needed to know he was not alone.

The blonde closed his eyes, drawing a deep, steady breath. Harry felt the silence wrap around him like a warm quilt. He could feel the unwavering presence of Malfoy hovering over his mind, not allowing anything to pass through it. Harry's frantic breathing began to slow. His panic was beginning to subside.

"Thank Merlin." Harry sighed, the quiet overtaking his mind seemed foreign after weeks of Marius' constant critiques. "Thank you Draco." He released the blonde's hand and straightened his gaze. "Should we get started? I don't want to wake you every time Marius throws a temper tantrum." Harry felt embarrassment that another person had found him lost in a nightmare.

Malfoy nodded. "I do it a little bit different than Sev. He always teaches to push someone out. I found it easier to not allow anyone in. I tapped into my magic and visualized a shield, something no one could get through. I pulled it around my mind, holding it a little more each time. Eventually it stayed. I'm able to drop it if the occasion calls for it." Draco rushed through the explaination. From what he just witnessed they needed to get the sheild up fast. Harry couldn't possibly do this much longer.

Harry rubbed his forehead in thought. "You visualized it? My bond... I can see that easily." Harry was never able to visualize his magic for long. The Bond was constant.

"Your bond is a magical entity outside of just you but it seems like it should be powerful enough to project a shield. It would make sense..." Draco's face lit up, a sight Harry had never seen before. The gray eyes sparkled and the lines of worry vanished. "Severus can't teach you..." Draco laughed. "The Congregate said that you and Snape were soulmates right?" Harry shook his head. "That's why so little of your Occlumency lessons sunk in. He can't teach you. Your magic was drawn to his. It never would have allowed you to block it. It knew it was supposed to be as one with Snape's. If you can erect a shield from the bond it would have access to the Professor's magic as well, making it all the more impenetrable. Try it. Visualize something no one can get through, make it as strong as you can." Draco urged his classmate.

"What should I visualize? A wall? What did you see?" Harry asked without thought that the answer may be personal.

"Something that makes you feel safe Potter. Something private. Mine..." He drew breath, not wanting to share any bit of himself. He was still baffled by the strangeness of their current predicament. He was surprised to find his nemesis tolerable and his urge to help Potter was uncomfortable. It felt restrictive. "It's stone, dark, wet stone like in the dungeons. It's the school Harry. That's where I feel safe." Malfoy stared at the ground. He felt weak. He felt like a ponce.

"Oh, OK." Harry stated simply. "I'll try and if I think I have a shield pulled up I'll squeeze your hand and you can try to get through it. Is that alright?"

Draco looked at the other man for a long moment, surprised he had said nothing at Draco's odd confession. "Yes. If you feel me get through then you'll have to try and push me out. Think of your shield and see it push out past you, leaving only you inside of it."

"Like a bubble." Malfoy laughed again at the simplicity of Harry's analogy. In some ways they were still very much seventeen year old boys.

"Like a bubble. Now try it. I can't hold mine around you forever." Draco took the hand of the Golden boy in his own.

Harry closed his eyes. It took him only seconds to find his way to the bright ball of light. It danced in it's own blinding glow. Snape was in there, as always. Harry could feel him. A few stray, dark threads of light twisted throughout the orb. Harry knew these must be caused by whatever action Severus was taking. Harry focused all of his energy on the orb, flashing through his memories to find the shield. It came to him almost instantaneously. Potter held the shield in place, making sure that it was steady, that he could connect to it. He began to push it out, around himself, encircling his mind. His hand squeezed Draco's quickly.

"Legilimens." Draco ordered sternly.

There was a push at Harry's shield. He could feel the pressure squeezing his head. He tried to keep the shield intact.

Draco pushed harder, a small crack finally appearing from the strength of his spell. He used the opening to slip in.

**_Harry stood behind Snape's outstretched cloak. Hermione and Ron were huddled next to him. Lupin, in werewolf form, growled down ferociously at them. Harry's small fingers were wrapped tightly in the dark hem, unknown to the wearer of the garment.**_

Potter fought back against the intrusion. His attempt was successful only for a moment before another memory flashed for Draco to see.

_**Harry sat nervously by the Black Lake. Bruises from his tango with a dragon in the arena the day before discolored his worried face. "Mr.. Potter there's many dangers lurking about the school right now. Confident as you are that you are capable of defeating all of them, I assure you that you are not. Wondering alone around the grounds is a death wish, even for our Savior." The words were spat with a disapproving sneer. Harry startled and fell to the ground in his hurried attempt to jump to his feet._

"_Professor! I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't know anyone would be out here." He stared up at his billowing potion's master._

"_Quite like you to forget that Hogwart's grounds are meant for more than just you. Get back to the tower."_

"_I didn't... I was just.. I needed to clear my head. The competition... It's... I'm not ready." Harry's eyes were full of fear. Why was he sharing this?_

"_Of course you're not. While I'm sure you'll parish to one of the many tasks you couldn't hope to complete, it won't be here and it won't be tonight." To Harry's surprise his Professors strong hand grabbed his and pulled him into a stand, the movement of the black cape embarrassed Potter in a quick burst of warm air. Snape's body heat providing a flickering reprieve from the cold. "Now go before I let something eat you."**_

Harry grunted, forcing Draco out once more. The Slytherin strained with the second casting of his spell, surprised that Harry had been able to throw him off. This time it was harder for the blond man to push through the darkness. Potter's shield was no longer rigid, it felt unbreakable. It bent against his spell, as a fabric would do if pushed. Malfoy broke through with a final burst of magic.

** _Harry was cold. The damp cell that held him and the others captive in Azkaban bit at him with an unforgiving chill. A strong arm found its way around him, bringing warmth with the ever present cloak. The boy snuggled into it, cuddling into his bondmate. At least now he could sleep.**_

Draco ended the spell and looked over Harry, who appeared worn. "Not bad. Very unoriginal shield. Snape, he's as unsafe as they come." Malfoy took the moment to sling an insult, hoping it would maintain his edge.

"No." Harry blushed. "It's not him. It's... You're an arse... It's his cloak. It's always been there. It's always a part of him protecting me."

Draco remembered one of the flashes he had seen in Harry's mind. A memory of being carried out of Marius' bedroom, his beaten and broken body wrapped in the heavy wool cape that Professor Snape was never without. The Potions Master's cloak was a good shield. Malfoy would not admit it out loud but Harry had done remarkable for his first try. "Take a moment and we'll start again." Draco gave the direction softly. He was going to continue his hate of Harry Potter if it killed him.

Hours had passed. Slivers of the sunrise snaked through the curtains. Both men were on the brink of collapse. Draco had learned of Harry's relatives and his ill treatment as a child. He'd seen the emotional aftermath he'd inflicted over the years with his cruel words and gestures. He'd watched as a terrified Potter comforted Snape on the floor of the cottage. He'd choked back vomit as he witnessed scenes from Harry's time with Marius. These memories stopped Draco's concentration. The spell ended with both of the seventh years falling back on the bed. "Enough." Malfoy pleaded. "I can't... We need to rest... Eat..." The thought turned his stomach. His hands covered his eyes, trying to block out what he had seen. Silence fell over them, Harry's breath was ragged, his magic depleted. He dropped his head against the headboard, unsure of what to say to Malfoy

Draco spoke first, ending the long period of reticence. "Harry... I beg your forgiveness. I never thought he..."

Harry stopped him. "It's not your fault. It's his." He moved slightly so that he could see his companion. "You were trying to survive. Just like the rest of us. Please Draco, don't place the blame on yourself. I've been shown many terrible things in the past months and the one thing I know is that most of us are just trying to survive. They would have gotten me without your help but I wouldn't make it through this without your help. That's what's important."

"I don't understand you Potter." Malfoy sighed. The man seemed to have no darkness in him. He was not who Draco assumed him to be.

"You should after the six hour trip you just took through my memories." Harry tried to laugh. He felt uneasy that the blond was learning many of Harry's most private memories but, attempted to make light of it.

"You're... Good... You strive so hard for good and you get evilness in return. I have been awful to you. I've done unspeakable things..." he paused, "... Like my father." His voice dropped off, ashamed.

"We're not our parents Draco." Harry squeezed the other man's shoulder. "It's well passed time that we realize that and that we own it. We'll make our own way in this war. You've chosen your side. It is not the choice Malfoy Sr would make."

Draco smiled softly, not allowing Harry to see. "We should sleep. I've held my shield around you for as long as I can. If I sleep for a few hours I'll be strong enough to put it back up and then we can keep practicing. I'm sorry... If I were stronger I could..."

"Go to sleep Malfoy. I feel like I dove head first off of the astronomy tower." They fell back into their silence. Neither man bothered to move from their opposite ends of the bed, both succumbing to much needed slumber.

"What have you done?" Sirius stood in the doorway of Salazar's cell, the sight in front of him would have chilled him to the bone if it hadn't been Marius he was looking at. The man was bound by invisible shackles, floating several feet above the air. His face was unrecognizable, his clothes bloody and torn to shreds. Snape's hands were blood soaked and bruised. Crimson spray had stained his face.

He appeared worn, his eyes looked through Sirius. "He's been invading Harry's mind, speaking to him for weeks. Harry's left with Draco. He promised to return." Every word held no emotion. They were cold facts spoken by a faltering man.

"His mouth Severus..." Sirius entered the room. It reeked of Dark magic. He noticed Snape was shaking.

"I sewed it shut." Severus answered matter-of-factly. "I didn't wish to hear him speak again. He's done enough speaking." Crude stitches made of thin rope lined Marius' full lips. Blood dripped down his chin. His eyes seemed to be imploring Sirius for help.

"An easy fix I suppose." Sirius tried to inch closer to his colleague. His fury over what he'd learned Marius was doing to Harry was well hidden. "Let's go have a drink Severus." He feared for the man's sanity. Few in The Order were willing to rely on torture as a device to gain what they needed. Even fewer used it out of anger. Sirius was sure that this session was born out of sheer desperation. Severus had never been a man to shy away from inflicting pain on his opponents if necessary. It had proved an invaluable skill over the years, one that Sirius himself was comfortable with. But this, this scene was different, private. Severus was lost in the blood, flesh, anger and pain. While Sirius did not disapprove of Snape's actions, he wanted his Godson to return to a sane bondmate, not the shell of a man lost in the dark.

"Harry requested I refrain from the consumption of fire whiskey. I promised Marius he'd have all of my attention until Harry gets back." He moved around the room, studying the various tools he'd brought with him for use on his brother.

Sirius tried to think quickly. "Alright... But, if he's been hurting my Godson surely you wouldn't deny my right to exact revenge." Sirius was desperate. He'd never seen Severus so despondent.

"I suppose you're right." Snape answered simply. "Would you like me to leave these?" He gestured to his glistening implements.

"I've always preferred my hands in torture, makes it more personal you know." His eyes were dark. He may be worried about Severus but, Marius should be worried about him. Soft footsteps interrupted him, Atheena stood at the door.

"Sev I couldn't find you in your quarters. I thought maybe..." She saw Black shake his head. "Oh god..." The sight off her youngest brother caught her off guard.

"It seems Marius has taken up residence in Harry's mind. Severus was just doling out the appropriate punishment." Sirius tried to explain lightly. He didn't want to startle the man. Sirius knew all to well that someone this close to the brink needed to be handled carefully. He didn't want to lose Snape to darkness as he had lost himself so many times before.

Atheena quickly caught on. "Sev give Sirius a turn. It's his bloodright as Harry's Godfather. You should come with me and get cleaned up, we'll get some food in you and you can come back tonight." She tried this in her best older sister voice.

"Very well." Severus responded shortly. He swept out of the room without a glance at Marius. Atheena followed quickly, leaving her brother in the capable hands of Sirius Black.

"You know Marius..." He began to circle the other man, making himself well aware of his injuries. He'd hate to go to far and accidentally kill him. Harry wouldn't be please at all. "... My reputation in Azakaban... Many people think that it was manufactured by the press to villainies me." The recently pardoned man sniggered. "But, since we're so close and we'll be spending quite a bit of time together I'm going to let you in on one of my secrets..." Sirius grabbed the other man's matted hair, pulling their faces impossibly close. "All of those things they said I did in prison... Every single one of them... Was true." Sirius chuckled slightly. "Now lets show you how it feels to be subjected to _everything_ you did to my Godson." The door to the cell slammed shut, Hogwarts hiding yet another of it's many secrets.

Severus rested his forehead on the blue tile of his shower. The much too hot water washed over him, emitting a cloud of thick steam. He was grateful that its density obscured his ability to see his body. His hands, he couldn't look at his hands. The calming potion Atheena had forced down his throat was pulsating warmly through his vains. He'd gone too far. He knew that Harry wouldn't approve. He knew he should have stopped hours before Black interrupted him. He knew that he'd lost control. Snape drew a deep breath, grabbing the soap he began to scrub himself as if this were any shower. It was then that he realized, he refused to feel remorse about any of it.

"Do you feel better?" Atheena stood as her brother exited the bathroom.

"I feel as though..." Snape paused for a moment, seating himself in his favorite reading chair. "...I Bathed." His deep voice deadpanned.

"Sev have you gone all dark-side-soulless-killing-machine-chopping-people-up-and-eating-them-crazy on me?" The tired woman lost her composer. She should have had another glass of wine.

"No more than usual." He answered casually, pouring himself a bit of muggle whiskey. Harry hadn't said anything about that in his request.

"Listen... I can handle that I'm back in this world. I can handle that I'm in the middle of a war. I can handle that you're immortal, or bonded to a Christ-like Savior, or that my wife is learning magic. I can even handle that you killed our family, invaded all of my privacy by using blood magic and then gave no thought on how much work it would take to clean that mess up. What I can not handle is you going off the deep end! Sev besides Rachel, you are all that I have! I need you and I need you well!" Her overdue outburst was accompanied by much needed tears.

Severus pulled her into his arms instantly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm here Atheena. It'll take more than all of this to break me. We are our mother's children after all." He soothed his sob ridden sister. He felt a great deal of empathy at all she'd been forced to endure in these past few months. "I am not sorry for what I did to Marius. It was justified. You have my word, however, that it will not happen again."

"You tortured him Severus... You... You sewed his mouth shut." There was more shock in her voice than anger.

"I did." He freely admitted.

Atheena stared at him for a long moment. She loved the man infront of her. She rarely understood him, but she loved him beyond measure. "... Who does that?" Her voice was softer.

"Me, apparently." He released her from his embrace and sipped his glass. "I found a letter from Harry... When I read what Marius had done... I... Reacted."

"That's a strange definition for that word little brother."

Severus shrugged. "Where is Harry anyway? When are you planning to go get him?" Atheena questioned, snatching her brother's drink.

"I do not know and I am not." His tone was calm.

"What? What are you talking about? You always rescue him." Atheena was dumbstruck.

"He doesn't need rescuing." Snape explained. "The stunt was risky, his usually are. He trusted Draco Malfoy and broke him out of the school. He's on an unplotted property. It's idiocy on his part. I can't find him. But he doesn't need me to." Severus took a long drink. "He managed a shield. I felt a drain from my magic. I watched a shield be pulled from our bond. He's not a boy any longer. We keep ignoring that. Harry's a man, a strong one at that. He'll handle this on his own and then he'll be home." Severus finished as sedate as he had started. His form was relaxed. He could feel Harry and he was safe.

"But when he gets home... There will be screaming involved." Atheena knew the answer.

"Oh I'm certain of it." Snape chuckled. "A few hundred years ago I could have beaten him within an inch of his life and would have. He may be a man but he's still mine. A fact I'll need to remind him of."

"Poor Harry." Atheena genuinely felt for Potter. It had been years since she'd incurred Severus' full wrath. It was not an experience she wished to repeat. Harry should enjoy any moments of tranquility that he could find. Atheena knew the hell he'd pay when he returned home.

"He's mine." Severus repeated. "It's time he and everyone else remember it. I am not a generous man Atheena. I want what's mine to myself. I'm no longer willing to share it with this war, with Marius, Voldemort, all of them. That's over. I softened when I died. I've done nothing but suffer since my return. I'll do it no more." It was times like these Atheena knew not to argue with her brother. He'd reached his breaking point. Everyone was best to seek shelter until it was over. Severus had gone on sabatical. It was Snape sitting before her. One of the most feared men in the nation. A reputation he had well earned.


	33. Hello, My Name Is

Chapter 32: Hello, My Name Is...

.

.

.

. Ok so I've never added a chap after the fact but has my wonderful-Harry-Potter-hating fiance pointed out, this storyline was underdeveloped and felt rushed. After many arguments I agreed with him and decided to add this into the story so that we got to see into these two's world a little better. It's a sad day when a man who hates all fiction bests me at my own story. I hope you enjoy. Please please please review. It only takes a moment and really provides me motivation to write.

S

S

S

S

S

S

"Potter wake up." Malfoy stood at the foot of Harry's bed his arms crossed impatiently. "We need to get started."

Harry's eyes drifted open. "What's the time?" His hands rubbed his face, begging himself to get out of his bed.

"Nearly 9. I've been up for almost two hours while you've been sleeping your life away." Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Meet me in the living room and we'll begin our lessons for the day."

"I'm immortal. I can afford the sleep." Potter stumbled out of his room.

"Yeah well... I'm not and you're using my time. Remember?" His tongue was sharp as he yelled down the hall, retreating to the living room.

"How could I forget when you remind me all day?" It was their third day in the cabin. There were times that Harry was ever grateful for the Slytherin's help, and others that he felt like hexing the man back to England. "I'll be out in a minute, just let me wash up."

"Why? You'll look exactly the same. Really Potter, what is wrong with your hair? Do you do that on purpose? Do you put in any effort?" Harry ignored the comment. It was lazy, even for Draco.

Harry threw cold water on his face and looked himself in the mirror as it dripped off of his chin and the tip of his nose. His hair was a mess. He ran his fingers through it excepting a different outcome than he'd gotten every other day of his life. Despite his best efforts his mop remained the the same unruly disaster that it always had. He sighed in resignation, brushed his teeth and walked out to the large living room. Draco sat uninterested on the sofa, a book in his lap and a cup of coffee in his hand. "See? The same." Malfoy gestured to Harry's head. "It's almost as if you rub it into the carpet every morning, really enhances the effect you get from sleeping on it all night. Honestly, have you never heard of product?"

"That's easy Malfoy, you use it all. There's none left for the rest of us. It's your fault I look like this." Harry shot back, pouring himself a cup of coffee out of a machine he had no idea how to use. What was the purpose of all of these buttons? All that was needed was an on/off switch.

"Most things are." Draco mused quietly. "Are you ready? I'm going to stop shielding you."

"As I'll ever be." Harry fell to the other branch of the sofa, pulling a blanket over his lap. A look of fear was ill-hidden on his face.

"You've been listening to him for weeks... a few moments won't hurt you. Buck up Potter." It was the closest thing to encouragement that Harry was going to get from the blonde. He felt as the shield quickly fell from his mind. Harry pictured Severus's cloak protecting him from any outside forces. He was happy to find that there was no Marius. He felt very little pressure against his shield.

"Legillimens." Draco's words were forceful. He broke into Harry's mind with ease, as he had expected.

_**Harry was laying in his bed, memories of Draco laying bloody on the floor flashed through his mind. Tears fell freely from his eyes, a silencing charm protected him from his dorm mates, allowing him the freedom to pulverize his pillows without mercy. Feathers fell around him...**_

"No." Harry tried to push him out with all of his might. His success was short lived.

_**Fear was coming off of Harry in waves as he looked up in to the eyes of the younger Malfoy. They were being held captive in Malfoy manner, awaiting the inevitable emphatic identification by his classmate. "I can't be sure." Harry closed his eyes to hide his surprise.**_

_**Harry watched helplessly as Dumbledore fell like a rag doll from the tower. His hands flew over his mouth to stifle the cry. Tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes. His nails scraped into his scalp, blood pooling under them.**_

_**Harry crept nervously into the hospital wing under the guard of his invisibility cloak. He looked down at a sleeping Malfoy, the large cuts in his chest had been closed. He did not seem peaceful in his slumber. A hand trembled into sight, touching Draco's softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't know."**_

Draco's spell was thrown off immediately, tossing him back slightly. "Enough. Give me a minute." Harry ordered. He ran his shaky hands through his hair, his head flopped back on the couch. He looked up at the rafters of the peaked A-frame of the living room and kitchen.

Neither boy spoke until the Slytherin's voice broke the uneasy silence. "You really came to the infirmary?" He asked softly. The tone of his voice annoyed him.

"As you saw earlier I was really upset. I needed to know that you were alright. It was the only time I could say that I was sorry. You would have cursed me before I could even speak it had you been awake."

"Why were you sorry? We were dueling, generally that produces a loser." Malfoy poured a shot of alcoholic cream into his coffee, needing something to take the edge off of the day he was sure that he'd have.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that the spell would do that. I didn't know what the spell would do... we were fighting... I was pissed that you wouldn't stop and just talk to me...when I came in the bathroom after you...I thought I could help..."

"Well you couldn't." Malfoy snapped defensively. "You can't help everyone. I had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. No one could help me. You just had to be a 'noble' Gryffindor and stick your nose..."

"Shut it Malfoy. I just thought we could have talked. You wanted to go it alone like you always..." Harry's voice was irritated. He had pushed himself forward on the couch before he was interrupted.

"He was with my mother! My father was a sitting duck! He told me! He told me... he would kill them if I failed. What would you have done Potter? I love my parents... despite everything... I couldn't let them die because I was weak..." He relaxed back on the couch, taking a long drink of his coffee. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Why didn't you tell them that it was me? At your house... I expected..." Harry removed himself to the warmth of the throw on his lap. He noticed that Malfoy's chronic defensive posture was absent, in spite of their argument.

"...I never wanted people to die Harry. I thought I was buying you a few minutes, that you'd come up with an ill-thought-out scheme that you'd somehow manage to pull off and you did. Cheers." His voice had returned to sarcastic cockiness.

"You took the Dark Mark... that made you a _death-eater_. Obviously people were going to die. What did you think would happen?" Harry spoke without raising his eyes.

"Do you think..." Draco's volume was too high, he settled himself before continuing. "I didn't want it. Just as you had no choice but to be the-boy-who-lived, I had no choice but to swear my allegiance by taking this fucking mark and becoming a death-eater. I never wanted that! I grew up without Voldemort. He was gone for the first twelve years of my life. Mother and Father didn't talk about him. I had no idea..." Malfoy's voice faded.

It all fell into place for Harry at once. "No, you wouldn't, would you? Your father didn't search for Voldemort. I imagine him coming back was the last thing Lucius would want. You wouldn't have known what Voldemort was like, or what he expected from his followers. You were too young... we were all too young Draco. I forget that you were thrown into it, just like the rest of us, without choice." Harry grinned sadly. Throughout his school years he'd looked at Malfoy as nothing more than a Death-eater-in-training. He hadn't once stopped to think that the boy would have been just as confused and scared as Harry and all of his friends had been. The children of Voldemort's followers would not have been given a choice. Voldemort didn't give choices. He gave orders and punishment. Harry couldn't imagine living with the threat of his parent's death over his head. Draco was right, Harry did not know what he would have done.

No one made a sound for a long while. Harry spoke to save himself from the uncomfortable silence. "I have the Dark Mark... I don't know if you saw that in my memories the other night or not... Marius... he gave it to me. That's what he tied his spell to." He waited with hitched breath for a response.

"It's not on your arm." Draco shook his head. "I didn't know..."

"My back. It's rather large from what I can see. Severus is always promising to find a way to break the spell and get rid of it but...I don't know... I don't think I'll ever be rid of it... or him." Potter sighed. He stared regretfully into his coffee mug.

"What does the spell do?" Malfoy couldn't help but ask. He had to know what horrible fate he'd sealed for the other man.

"Links him to me. He split my immortality. He now can't be killed by magical means. I don't heal like everyone else does. For them, it's instant...for me... it takes the same amount of time as it would you." Harry rolled his eyes. His life was ridiculous.

"Why haven't they killed Marius yet? Sev or Black...Lupin even. All of them are killers. It can't be a matter of morality." The blonde gawked. Severus had no problem killing family members, obviously. Draco had been informed of the Snape's deaths by his father.

"If they kill him they can't reverse the spell." Harry answered.

"So." Draco chuckled. "I mean, you'd still be immortal. Who cares if you can heal instantly. You'd always still be alive."

"That's what I think. But, they don't ask me what I think. I'd much rather just have him... gone. I can't die, isn't that enough?" Harry smiled sincerely for the first time that day. He never understood why it was so important that they save that ability. In his opinion, the suffering he was subjected to by Marius wasn't worth the wait of trying to figure out how to undo the spell.

"Let's eat some lunch." Draco stood from the couch and smacked Harry's knee. "You're cooking since you have more..." He froze, not meaning to reference what he knew of Harry's relative's treatment of him.

"Since I spent the first eleven year of my life like a house elf?" Harry laughed, shoving Malfoy onto the couch playfully. "It's ok." He tried to soothe the other boy. His face shown with shock. "Oh calm down Drac. It's not a big deal. Yes, I'll make lunch. It's the least I can do." Potter headed for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... wait...Drac?" The blonde squinted his eyes in confusion. Was Potter being cruel or friendly? He hadn't known him long enough to decide.

"It suits you." Harry dismissed, beginning to prepare lunch. No, Malfoy didn't know Harry Potter at all.

HHH HHH HHH

"What are we doing?" Harry asked as they wondered into the snow covered forest. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Malfoy had spelled his clothes with a warming charm.

"You hold you're shield well in comfortable surroundings. You're a natural, that must be a first." There was a lack of passion behind the insult. "We're going to see how you hold it when you're not sitting on a plush sofa."

"Do you know where we're going? I can't see the house anymore." Harry questioned. He doubted that he'd be able to find his way back home on his own.

"We'll find it. That's the challenge. I'm going to leave you and give you a minutes head start before I make an attempt on your mind. You'll be in unfamiliar territory, unsure of your surroundings and lost. Severus did this to me. It works. I was lost for hours trying to make it back to the castle." Draco seemed to remember this fondly, as he did whenever he spoke of Severus. It always made Harry smile. He was glad for both of them that they'd had each other all of those years.

"Why didn't you just use your Patronus to guide you back?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"Death-eaters don't have one Harry. We aren't taught how to cast that spell. Severus is the only one who can and he would have been punished if he'd attempted to teach me. You do know that most people don't know how to cast the Patronus charm, right?" Draco stopped in his tracks to look at Harry.

"Try." Harry urged. "It's not hard and you're one of the strongest wizards in the school. You just think of your happiest memory... from any time in your life and say the spell."

"We're out here to teach you. Not me." Malfoy sputtered. He didn't want to fail in front of Harry.

"Come on. Just try it... here..." Harry raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" His glittering stag erupted from his wand with ease. Draco hid his impressed expression well, as the stag romped off into the dark. "Now you try. Malfoy's can do anything right?" Harry teased lightly.

"Of course we can." The blonde sneered. He raised his wand cautiously. "Expecto Patronum!" His wrist flicked with the charm. A ball of light hovered at the tip of his wand before falling, shapeless, to the ground. He snarled in disappointment.

"Here...let me help." Harry was behind Draco quickly, his hand was on top of the blondes, correcting the direction of his wrist movement. "Try it again." The Gryffindor encouraged. "You'll get it. Really focus on the memory."

Draco hadn't felt the warmth of another person in weeks. He fought the urge to lean into it. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry's hand guided the flick of his wand. Grey eyes widened in disbelief as a large form lept from his wand. He'd done it. Harry had taught him a spell he'd lived his school years terrified to even try. The consequences were to great.

"Is that..." Harry looked at the creature and laughed loudly. "A dragon? You are quite in love with yourself aren't you Malfoy?" Potter jested. Harry watched the majestic creature fly around their heads.

"I didn't pick it." Draco defended. "My memory was of my mom. She calls me... Dragon... as a pet name..." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh ok. Mines for my dad. His Animangus form was a stag." Harry offered lightly. Draco cast the spell several more time to avoid looking at Harry. How was he able to forgive him? Barely over a month ago Draco had helped hand Harry over to a man that would rape and torture him for days and yet, here Harry was, teaching him spells in the woods like old friends.

"Thank you." Draco rushed out before he lost the courage. "For teaching me. I'll practice with it. I've got some books." He squeezed his eyes shut willing his guard be firmly back in place. "No Patronus. You have to find your own way home. Are you ready?"

"I'm going to die in these bloody mountains." Harry giggled and nodded his head. Draco disappeared into the forest.

HHH HHH HHH

"I always thought you were treated like royalty by your relatives. The way you acted like rules didn't apply to you. I just assumed that they had never given you any, doted on you and such." Draco blurted out at dinner. He hadn't meant to say it but he had been unable to stop replaying the atrocities he'd witnessed during their lessons that day.

Harry stabbed at his pasta, not wanting to discuss his relatives. "They weren't horrible... not really...in the end."

"As if that's an excuse!" Draco snorted. "Awful muggles. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he left you with them. Any wizarding family would have been more than..."

"Because of my mom... my aunt was her sister so there were blood wards protecting me as long as I stayed there. Dumbledore thought that it was best. It wasn't so bad." Harry lied. He didn't look up from his plate.

"Potter they abused you. You lived in a cupboard!" Draco sipped his wine. "They didn't feed you. They treated you like a house elf. Your uncle... beat you... you were so small." Malfoy's voice dropped off.

"Just because you were raised in paradise doesn't mean the rest of us were." Harry snapped. He refused to be pitied. Not by Draco, not by anyone. His aunt and uncle did not have any bearing on who he was.

Draco bit back a sharp retort, closing his eyes. "We're rich Potter, not perfect. My father...he was...he's a real spare-the-rod-spoil-the-child type. I just wish that I'd...known...you know...that we'd been raised the same way." Embarrassment flooded his cheeks. He couldn't remember when he'd started talking so openly to Harry. He was finding it impossible to be cruel to his schoolmate. He found himself becoming very fond of the other man, though even threat of death couldn't get him to admit it.

"Lucius? Harm his beloved heir?" Harry questioned without teasing. Draco didn't brag about his father here. He barely spoke of him at all. He always spoke fondly of his mother. Harry hadn't dared ask the reason until now. "Your mum? What about her?"

Draco smiled. The sight made Harry grin to himself. Malfoy had very little to be happy about. "Mother is very gentle. They were very much in love before Voldemort came back. She didn't want that for me. They had a falling out because of it. They've lived separate lives since the summer of first year. They kept up appearances of course... but they're like strangers."

"Draco..." Harry didn't know how to begin. "...She was at the final battle..."

"She was there to protect me." Malfoy defended. "She just wanted to get me out. My mother is not evil."

"She did save my life... when she told him I was dead." Harry mused. He'd never given much thought to Narcissa Malfoy. "But, she left you here. She took off."

"I was supposed to join her. I thought she would be safer on her own. It's much harder to hide two people rather than one. She begged me to go, begged me to stay away from my father, Voldemort... Marius. In the end I sent her away. It's better for her this way." Draco finished his third glass of wine. "I'm not safe to be around. You know that. After all, I helped Marius abduct you. I've seen vividly what happened to you after that. I should be in Azkaban." Malfoy shook his head in disgust.

"But you're here now, helping me of all people. You don't belong in Azkaban. I'm going to see to it that you're acquitted of any charges, should the ministry try to bring you up on any. Really Draco... You aren't a bad man. You were dealt a rough hand." Harry smiled genuinely before returning to his pasta.

Draco stared at his counterpart. How could he be this forgiving? How could he share a meal with a man like the one Malfoy had become, acting as if nothing had happened? How does one person get that...good? "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know you don't want me seeing those memories but they're all that fill your mind. I can't help it. Marius... I would have taken you place had I known all that he was planning. Harry if you hadn't been immortal there's no way you would have survived that. I'm just so...sorry."" He dropped his head to hide the shame on his face.

"That's not necessary. You were doing as you were told. I've seen a few of your memories. You're just as scared of him as I am. I've seen what he did to you. It's not different that what he did to me. Marius wasn't going to stop until he had me, with or without your help. You're doing more to fix it now than anyone else has been able to. I'm sincerely grateful for that. I wouldn't wish Marius on my worst enemy." Potter finished, gulping his wine.

"I am you worst enemy." Malfoy finally laughed, breaking the sad tone of the meal.

"Were... I've got much bigger problems now than a snotty blond Slytherin." Harry grinned and ducked as a dinner roll flew past his head.

"I'll have you know I am still very much a threat." Draco puffed out his chest proudly.

"You are. You're a very strong wizard. Now you just have to decide how you're going to use that power. You have to pick a side." Harry drawled lightly, collecting their dishes from the table as he did every night.

"You're side Potter." The words escaped his mouth without permission. "I'll side with you." The blonde wanted to clasp his hands over his mouth to prevent anything else from escaping unexpectedly.

Harry took the sentimental declaration as he took all of the personal information Draco had supplied during there time together, with grace. "About damn time." He laughed, launching the dinner roll back at Malfoy. "I wouldn't throw anymore food. It's your night to clean the kitchen." Harry warned, giggling. "Movie tonight? None of them are even open."

Surly Harry was asking out of boredom. He'd never chose to spend his free time with his nemesis given the choice. "I'm going to read in my room." Draco said flatly, not looking up from the sink.

"Come on." Potter wined. "Hang out with me. You lock yourself in that room with a book every night. You're reminding me of Hermione. Have fun with me. We'll watch stuff get blown up on your ridiculously large television." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, determined to get his way. Draco should experience his youth, not spend it with his nose stuck in a book worrying about the next disaster. They all did that far to much. They needed to have fun whenever they could.

The Slytherin hid his grin, surprised by Harry's insistence that they spend time together. He mused that he'd never met anyone quite like Harry Potter. "Fine." He smirked. "I can leave my books for a few hours... but I get to pick the movie."

"Oh Merlin..." Harry huffed as he headed to his room. "Just let me change and write Severus quickly and I'll be right out." He didn't wait for an answer as he laughed down the hall.

HHH HHH HHH

"What did you pick?" Harry appeared in pajama pants and a tank top. Draco couldn't help but look over the other man's well muscled frame. He'd never taken the time to really look at Harry. He enjoyed what he saw. He was a beautiful man. "Is there something on my shirt?" Potter glanced down at his clothes when he noticed that Draco was staring.

"Uh...spaced off. Sorry about that. The lessons can be tiring." He lied. He would not allow himself to lust after Potter. He could have anyone he wanted. It wouldn't suit him to desire something with so many complications. "Liar, Liar. It came out last year. It's supposed to be funny. He cant tell any lies." Draco couldn't help but wonder what that would be like, being completely honest.

"Great. I'll make the popcorn." Harry headed for the kitchen.

"What is popcorn?" Malfoy looked up confused. He'd never heard the term.

"Seriously? It's a snack. You salty and buttery and delicious and movies aren't the same without it." Harry through the bag in the microwave, filling his nose with the mouth watering aroma.

"Does it say on the movie box that we have to eat 'popcorn'? I must have missed it." Draco set forth reading all of the fine print on the DVD case. Potter didn't stop him, laughing kindheartedly at the pure-blood. "I don't see that on here..." Malfoy looked up perplexed.

"Just...here try the popcorn." Harry seated himself next to Draco on the couch, covering himself with a blanket. "Do you want some?" He lifted half of the comforter. "It's bloody freezing tonight." Harry questioned without thought.

Draco didn't know what possessed him to accept the blanket. He sat stiffly, just a few inches away from Harry. Potter seemed perfectly comfortable with their close proximity. _Because he'd never look at you the way you're looking at you stupid git. _Draco chastised himself and relaxed back into the sofa. He could not allow himself even the slightest attraction to his Godfather's bond-mate.

HHH HHH HHH

It had been 10 days since they'd arrived at the cabin. They had settled in nicely to their routine. Harry got to know Malfoy more each day that passed. He was amazed at how open Draco was able to be with him. He found that he enjoyed the blonde's company far more than he had expected to. Harry shook the snow out of his hair after an impromptu snow ball fight. It had taken Harry an hour to convince the spoiled Slytherin to come play in the snow. Draco sulked at his loss, claiming if he had been allowed a use of a wand he would demolished his competition. Harry had laughed at him and reminded him that his clothing was soaked and that he needed to change. He hadn't seen him in over a half an hour. Harry warmed himself in a toasty shower, pulling on flannel pants when he exited. He walked towards his bedroom in search of a shirt. He didn't notice Draco staring at him from the couch.

Malfoy felt disgusted with himself. He was enjoying his view of a half naked Harry Potter. Draco's attempt to ignore his attraction had failed. He had never felt as free as he had the last 10 days they'd spent in the cabin. Harry understood him. They'd talked for hours about there upbringings, Marius, the war, Severus. He had shared more of himself with Harry than any other person he had known. For the life of him he did not know why. But, there was Harry, innocent and oblivious, standing in the hallway, still wet from his shower.

Draco approached him quietly. "Can I see it?" He asked with care. "The Mark... the one Marius... Gods Harry I'm sorry." Malfoy lowered his eyes mortified with his crassness. Of course Harry wouldn't want to show him. He was one of the reasons the Mark marred his otherwise perfect skin.

"No it's... fine...really...no one's really ever...asked." Harry bit his bottom lip. Very few people had seen The Mark, not even Ron and Hermione. He was too embarrassed to share the permanent reminder of Marius with anyone else. Without knowing why he turned his back to the blonde. "It's...just like yours...but bigger..."

Draco's throat grew instantly dry. The mark was an exact replica of the tattoo on his arm, but took up most of his upper back. It stared out as an ugly reminder of what Draco had done. His fingertips hesitantly reached out to touch it, running softly along the black outline. "Does it...hurt? Do an of these scars hurt?" He studied the lines and gashes that littered his skin. What had he done? What awful things had he helped Marius to do to the Gryffindor?

"No...it did...before. But now it's healed. I...just...I try to forget it's there...It's just a piece of him that I can't get rid of." Harry held his breath, trying to not think about what he was sharing with Draco.

"Oh Gods...Harry please forgive me. I beg you...please." Draco's voice cracked. "I didn't know. I didn't think it would be any worse than what he did to me. You have to believe me..."

"Drac..." Harry turned around and pulled the other man into a hug. "Shhh." He tried to soothe. "Really, it's alright. You didn't know... there was nothing you could have done. We've been over this..."

The blonde shook in Harry's arms, his body trembling. "Forgive me. Forgive me please. Fuck...I didn't mean for that... Hex me...hit me...Harry please do something..." He was begging. Tears seeped out of the corners of his eyes. He was a monster. He didn't deserve forgiveness. He deserved to be punished. Harry was the kindest, most gentle man he'd ever known and Draco had caused him to go through hell. "You have to get revenge. Potter you have to punish me... please...I deserve so much more." His sobs were loud now, his voice frantic.

"Drac...Draco listen to me. I don't want revenge. I forgive you. I promise I forgive you." He didn't know how to handle the crying man in his arms. He'd never seen Malfoy this distraught. "I forgive you."

"You can't! Not after that! I'm the reason you were tortured...hit me...please hit me...oh Gods what have I done?" He cried harder, Potter followed him to the floor. The usually strong Slytherin was a bawling mess on the ground.

"I'm not going to hit you. I'm not angry. You didn't do it. He did. Please calm down. You have my forgiveness. I hold no ill will. Please Drac... please stop crying." Harry was unable to move from their position for over an hour. Malfoy did not stop begging for forgiveness and punishment. Harry continued to deny him. Harry prayed it all be over when silence overtook the hallway.

"I'll always fight for you. It's the very least I can do. I'll make sure you're never hurt again. You have my word. Harry I'm so sorry." Draco straightened his posture, wiping tears from his eyes. He offered his hand to help Harry off of the floor. Potter took it without hesitation. "I don't understand how you can forgive me but, you will forever have my gratitude. Marius will never again touch you without going through me. You are an amazing man." Draco finished weakly, praying that his schoolmate did not take notice of how loaded his last remark had been. He glanced at Harry once more before quickly retreating to the bathroom to clean up.

Harry didn't understand what the hell had just happened. Malfoy could be repentant? He knew how to beg? Malfoy has able to cry? Potter stared at the bathroom door. Without knowing why he darted into his bedroom, hoping that Draco would return to his normal snarky self by dinner.

HHH HHH HHH

Draco sat on the floor of the shower, letting the water wash away his tears. He'd made amends and made a fool of himself in the process. He couldn't fathom what Harry must be thinking. He dug his nails into his scalp, rocking back and forth as he cried. What kind of life had he led? What kind of abomination had he allowed himself to become? He was tainted, dirty, undeserving of the friendship Harry had given him. He'd become the only thing he promised he never would. He was just like Lucius Malfoy. He was his father's son. He would change if it killed him.

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

This is unbeta'd and I know there are mistakes. If you're interested in being betaing this story please let me know. Again I shamelessly beg for reviews... come on, feed a starving author.


	34. The Duties of Youth

Chapter 34: The Duties Of Youth

Another chapter out within a week, I hope you all enjoy. Please take time to review, weather a first timer or someone who's been with the story, I really look forward to hearing from you! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm almost done with my review responses. WARNING: Give the story line in this chapter a chance to see what it's leading to. This is, after all, a HP/SS fic. 

S

S

S

S

Harry woke slowly. The afternoon glow tickled his eyes. Draco's familiar form was slouched in the chair. They had been in America for a little over a week. Harry was now able to shield his own mind while he was awake, save for when Marius embarked on one of his more vicious attacks. It fell when he slept and night was Marius's favorite time for an assault. Malfoy frequently slept in the chair to shield Harry when he was unable. They did not talk about this. They didn't talk much at all outside of lessons. Harry could take no more of the boy's constant apologizing. They were cordial at meals and laughed for hours when Draco received a Howler from Sirius and Lupin insisting that Harry be returned safely.

"Any problems last night?" Draco sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. He didn't know why he was sleeping in the chair. He couldn't rest when he knew Harry was suffering. Every night it ended the same. Draco would bid Harry a goodnight but, within the hour he found himself in the chair in the corner of Harry's room guarding him with his far more advanced Occlumency skills.

"No. I felt him try to get through several times. You held him off as always." Harry couldn't express his gratitude enough. He don't know what he would have done without a man he now counted as a friend. Harry had owled the Headmaster demanding that Draco be treated as an equal when they returned. He had not heard back. "Are you hungry? I'm going to make something for break... uh... lunch. We've been training so late, it must be passed 2pm."

"You want to learn? It takes time. We have to work when he's active..." Malfoy snapped, interpreting Harry's comment as a complaint.

"No, Draco... I know that. It's nice waking on my own schedule. Now, food? Sev's bloody owl is probably perched at the kitchen window." Harry stood and brushed his hands through his hair and straightened his clothing.

"You better get out there before that old beast pecks through the glass." Draco pushed himself out of the chair, following Harry into the main area of the house. The ugly bird was indeed at the kitchen window, as he had been every morning with post for Harry from Severus. Draco hadn't received any letters. "What's today's say?"

"Same." Harry read the parchment in his hands.

_January 16 th_

_Harry,_

_It has been ten days. Your absence is felt in our chambers and my arms. Learn quickly. Every moment you spend with Draco is a moment I worry. The Headmaster has been called away, leaving the school to Minerva. I'm loathed to leave the dungeons for fear she'll ask for my aide with the students._

_Faithfully,_

_S_

"He's counting down as if you were in prison. Day 112 of captivity..." Malfoy laughed. He did that more often now. "I know you're living in squalor but he doesn't need to rub it in." Draco dropped to the leather sofa and flipped on the large plasma screen TV.

"Complete squalor." Harry sighed in mock disgrace. "I'll just answer this and we can get back to work." Potter reached for his quill.

"I was thinking we would take the day off. Relax a bit. You're doing quite well when you're awake. Our work needs to concentrate on when you're asleep now." The blond sounded so... human. He really was a fantastic teacher.

"A day off? I can't remember the last of those I've had." Harry grinned in appreciation before returning to his letter.

_Sev,_

_Please trust me when I say you can trust Draco. I never need his help during the day now and he's been nothing but gracious. You're all the family he has left. Please think about that. Should I worry about the Headmaster? Is something wrong? It's unthinkable Minerva would ask you to help with the students, it's not like you're a professor. I dream of sleeping in your strong arms, among other things..._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

He gave the rolled up correspondence to the owl and shooed it away.

"They aren't going to be like you when we go back Potter. I'm a Malfoy. I'm marked forever. They'll never see... what you see."

Harry plopped down next to Draco on the couch. He showed him a bottle of fire whiskey in his right hand. "I made lunch." He fought his laughter. Spending time with Draco felt like being seventeen. There was no war in Colorado, no Voldemort, no Marius. It was calm and he enjoyed the break.

"Cheers to lunch!" Draco declared before gulping some of the bottles contents. He would allow himself a days worth of relaxation.

"They will, you know." Harry choked down several swigs. "Come around, that is. I won't give them a choice. You'll return as my ally. They won't question me... you know... after all of the yelling." He cringed at the thought of Draco's first meeting with Sirius and Severus. They wouldn't go easy on him no matter how much he'd helped Harry.

They didn't speak for several hours as they finished the bottle and both stared at the television in disbelief at what American's called football. "So..." Harry slurred. "Do they have to get it in the stick thing... or just to the end of the field?"

Draco grumbled and turned the TV off. "Ridiculous." The man stumbled to the kitchen to retrieve another bottle. "Dinner." He offered it to Harry. Potter flinched back when the bottle was thrust into his face. Shame flooded his face.

"I'm sorry... jumpy sometimes." Harry mumbled, desperately drinking the clear alcohol. Being around someone who knew all of your memories meant never being able to hide anything, never being able to laugh it off.

"Your uncle... he was... like my dad." Draco was too intoxicated to notice that he was sharing personal information. "Men full of hatred." Malfoy stared at Harry. "My dad loved that cane for much more than walking. Seems like Vernon preferred whatever his fat ass could grab without having to get up."

Harry giggled. He had never laughed about his uncle before. "He was never very interested in moving, spared me the worst of it probably." Harry flopped his head on a sofa pillow. "We're a lot alike, you and me, if it hadn't been for all of the shit we would have made good friends." Harry gave no thought to the words coming out of his mouth. "Better late than never right?"

"For what?" Malfoy was confused.

"We're friends now." Harry exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"We are?" Draco didn't have friends. He had shifting allies. Harry had come to know a lot about him. He enjoyed Potter's company. He worried for his safety. Bloody hell they had become friends.

"Do you not..." The Golden boy looked hurt. He really had thought they'd moved passed cruelty.

"We are." Draco had seen the sadness. He knew that Harry hadn't had a single friend until Hogwarts, even there the number was smaller than people believed. He knew that Harry scared of being alone and that due to his aunt and uncle's neglect he had a strong fear of rejection. He quickly tried to reassure his new found friend. "We are friends Potter. You're the only one I have so I can't be very selective." Both men laughed.

"People really don't like you. But, in all fairness you're a git." Harry smiled again. "They will when they get to know the you I know."

"You're marrying Severus Snape. You're friends with a Malfoy. You, Harry Potter, are a bad judge of character." The Slytherin grinned.

"Nuh uh." Harry defended. "Severus is a good man. You know that. He's so easy to love. I've never met a braver man. I can't wait to be his husband. And you... you're smart, and funny. You're loyal when you chose to be and you care Draco. As much as you want us to believe otherwise, you care." His finger pointed at Draco as if to emphasize his point.

"You do love him. Everyone can see it." Malfoy took a drink. He didn't know how he'd gotten here, talking openly with Harry Potter. "Is that the me that you see Potter? A good guy who handed you over to a rapist?"

"Don't do that. I'm ending that. No more talk about our past. Because yes, what I see is a good man. A good friend..."

The kind words spoken from a man known for his compassion struck Draco unexpectedly. He didn't know what he was doing until it was too late. His hand was on the back of Harry's neck, pulling their lips together. Harry couldn't react. The movements were too fast. Severus didn't kiss him like this, so hurried and desperate. Draco's body was harder than Severus's. The kiss felt different than what he'd experienced but it was not something he disliked. Draco was on top of him on the couch, smashing him into the cushions. It felt marvelous to be wanted without thinking about the impact Marius had had on his desirability. Through all of his thoughts Harry hadn't realized that he was returning the kiss, his arms had snaked around Malfoy's shoulders, bringing him closer. The stubble on the man's chin tickled Harry's face. Malfoy's lips were full and soft, crushing his own. Their mouths danced together hungrily.

Draco's hands roamed Harry's body. What was he doing? Harry Potter, his nemesis, his Godfather's bond mate, the opposite of everything Draco was and yet all he could think about was touching more of him.

Harry moaned loudly, throwing himself back, a burning sensation struck at his core. "I can't... I..."

"Oh Gods. Harry I'm sorry. I... Of course... Severus." Draco was sickened by his invasion of Harry. Especially after Marius.

"No not Severus... well yes, Severus but, our bond... we can't... with other people I mean... I feel like I'm on fire. It's the bond reacting." Harry cursed himself. What was he thinking, allowing things to go this far? He was a bonded man, a man set to walk down the aisle in a few months time. He loved his fiance more than he could process. He couldn't lie to himself that he didn't enjoy that Draco touched him as if he wasn't breakable. At Hogwarts it seemed as if everyone was waiting for him to brake. It was of no consequence. He couldn't do this.

"Please don't turn this into a thing. I don't want anything to change. Draco please promise..." Harry was drunk. His emotions were high.

"Please forgive me Harry." Malfoy pleaded. Harry was his friend. He couldn't lose that.

"I'm not mad. We're in high school. It happens." He desperately wanted to prove that everything was ok.

"I liked kissing you Harry. I know you love Severus and it wouldn't have stopped me." Honesty poured from his lips without his permission. He wanted to take Harry, consequences be damned.

"I would have. Sometimes that's what friends are for, giving you strength when you have none. I wouldn't break my vow to Severus, even if I could. We're getting very close and you're... well you're dead sexy Draco. It's no surprise that it happened. But, lets just pretend that it didn't." Harry implored him. He couldn't protect Draco from Severus regarding this.

"We are two sexy young men. No harm done, right?" He laughed it off. He could be Harry's friend and that was a blessing,

"Exactly. I should sleep, work on my shield.' Harry changed the subject.

"Yes, right. Do you want me to... never mind, I'll be in my bedroom if you need me." Draco tried to hurry off.

"I'm drunk." Harry declared, catching Malfoy's attention. "I'm not concentrating very well. Honestly, I'll probably need your help." Draco settled back into the over sized sectional. They both pulled a blanket down from the back of their sides of the couch. Harry fell asleep when he felt Draco's comfortable shield fall over him. Yes, he wanted to keep this friend despite their momentary indiscretion.

"What's wrong?" Sirius questioned Snape, who's knuckles were tight around the drink he'd prepared for their late night meeting about the headmaster's whereabouts. Scarlett had engulfed Severus's face. His eyes were dark.

"Harry was... aroused. I felt the bond end the interaction." Snape growled.

"He's a young man Sev, he was probably just in the shower." Sirius didn't believe his Godson capable of such a thing.

"No. The bond only reacts if he's... with someone else." The glass shattered in his hands. "He tried to bed Draco." His voice was deathly low.

"Now Snape we don't know that..." Sirius tried.

"He's to be my Husband!" The contents of his desk flew to the floor, "My husband! And he has no idea how to behave as such!" Snape's voice bellowed, bouncing echos throughout the dungeons

"Severus..." Sirius began, "Harry's a young man. He's just seventeen. Do you remember being his age? I do..." Sirius trailed off, a grin spreading across his face. He was brought back by Severus's snarl. "He's yours. He loves you. But, he's young. So what if he..." Black found himself being thrown out of his chair. Severus held firmly to the collar of his robes, slamming him into a bookshelf. Thick potion volumes rained down on them.

"He is mine! He'll not bed another! I care not of his age but of his position at my side! Harry will be a spouse in a pure-blood family. He will learn to act accordingly, so help me!" Snape pushed himself away from the other man.

Sirius straightened his clothes, not reacting to the battery. "Severus you pay no mind to pure-blood traditions. Neither have us have lived by them for decades." He seated himself again, watching as Severus paced angrily.

"I believe in pure-blood marriage codes Sirius. I'd simply never expected to be a married man. Harry will become mine with his vows. Mine. I am of a higher title. I'm entitled to the superior position within the marriage." Snape removed his chair from the floor and seated himself, his tired hands ran through his hair.

Sirius was not surprised. Severus was a traditional man. He would wish to have a traditional marriage. For Harry this would mean a semi-submissive relationship with Snape. Harry would be provided for but would be expected to obey Severus. The vast majority of wizarding marriages functioned in this way. Even with Remus, Sirius was the superior partner. Remus's well-being, including financial support fell to Sirius. "If you want to stick to the codes Severus Harry's allowed lovers until his 20th birthday or the birth of your first child."

"He doesn't know that!" Severus screamed again.

Sirius simply nodded. "Would you still be upset if he had known?"

"Yes." Snape replied shortly. He made eye contact with Black. "We are bonded. I was his only..." The potions master trailed off. "...Marius took that from me. I'll not have Harry giving it away. Especially not to a Malfoy."

"He was a virgin?" Black was shocked. Most boys didn't make it past their fifth year. For a boy as popular as Harry it had been quite a feat. "Well Merlin Severus what do you expect? How many people do you know who have only been with one person? He's in school for Christ's sake. You can't control yourself at that age. Why, I remember a certain night you and I had after our seventh year Yule Ball and we loathed one another." Sirius laughed lightly.

"Don't..." Severus snarled. "...Don't remind me." Snape surprisingly chuckled. "James almost caught us in the boathouse. If memory serves, you told him you'd challenged me to an underwater duel. Hence our nudity."

"It was a good lie. He would have tried to curse you on the spot, not to mention what he would have told Remus." Sirius defended. Of course Remus now knew, just as Sirius knew that Severus had bedded the werewolf the year before Sirius's escape. Things worked differently in the wizarding world, even more so during wartime.

"It was December you fool. We were both in the infirmary over the holiday." Snape finished a drink in a few gulps. "I won't have any of that for Harry. I'll owl him in the morning ordering his immediate return." He scowled.

"Severus I implore you to reevaluate your course of action." Black pleaded. "He doesn't know any of the old traditions. You ordering him about is going to work as well as when any of us attempt to direct him. If your wish is for him to follow the codes you must allow him knowledge of all of them. It's not your right to dictate what he knows of our customs. That's unjust Severus." Sirius finished, glancing thoughtfully at his new found friend.

"You propose I allow infidelity?" Snape's tone grew dark once more.

"You know that it wouldn't be. You're not yet married, he's under twenty years of age and I haven't seen a snarky infant sulking about your rooms. Send him the Snape Marriage Codes. All of the information would be listed there. Allow him to make his own choices and remember the decisions you made in your youth when he does." Black proposed calmly.

Snape's eyes fell to his drink. "If he chooses a romp with Draco? What of me then Black?" The professor all but whispered. "Harry is the only thing that has ever been truly mine." The alcohol spoke. "If he's allowed time with another...he'll turn his back on me. What could I offer?"

"Oh good Lord Severus." Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically. "My godson is madly in love with you. If he chooses to... experience Draco then he'll have just that, an experience. He's probably feeling crushing guilt now under the assumption he's been unfaithful to you. The codes were put into place to accommodate obstacles such youth in a marriage. It wouldn't make him any less yours..."

"Part of him would be Draco's."

"Bloody hell are you sure you're a pure-blood? All of this wining..." Black threw his hands in the air. "Severus are you truly Harry's?"

"Always." Snape grunted.

"Does part of you belong to me? Lupin?" Sirius was prodding. Snape was not above it.

"Of course not, idiot flea bag... youthful impulses." Severus was irritated. He agreed with Black's point in theory, but the thought of Harry being with another turned his stomach.

"Exactly. Allow Harry to have a few impulses... at least the option. Severus he's going to spend the rest of his life... eternity... seeking your permission. Shouldn't he make a few mistakes? He's bound to you... he can't be with another, not fully. Knowing Harry he wouldn't choose it were he to be able. Be fair to him. Living traditionally with you will be a great sacrifice for him. The least you can be is honest." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Remus was not a youthful impulse. You were well into your thirties." He reminded as a quick afterthought.

Severus drew a full breath. Harry had been fed half truths for the entirety of his life. Snape should not contribute. However, Harry was his and Marius had been right about one thing, Severus did not share. He'd kill Malfoy now rather than speak to him. Snape sighed. They were young... very young men. Severus could feel his chest ache. He had felt Harry want Malfoy. Not love him, want him. Lust was uncontrollable, especially at seventeen. Harry would never premeditate it and he wouldn't chose to experiment with Draco if he knew that in their world it was not improper. "He promised himself to only me." Severus said more to him self than his companion. "Send it. Attach a letter explaining why he's getting it. I'll not be involved past this." The drunk man tapped his wand on a stack of parchment. Sirius looked at the heading as the document was handed to him. _Marriage Codes of the Noble and Ancient House of Snape_. "I'm going to bed." He stood abruptly.

"It's the right thing to do Severus." Black's comment was met with no response as the bedroom door slammed shut.

Harry's head ached as his eyes drifted open towards the loud pecking of Sev's wretched owl on the kitchen window. "Bugger off." He commanded as he shakily began to walk towards the window. The parcel of paper's was large. The penmanship was not Severus's. It was from Sirius. Harry returned to the couch and quickly began reading the letter.

_Harry,_

_I pray this letter finds you well. Enclosed you will find the Snape marriage code. Severus wants you to have it... well not so much wants as he was persuaded to let you have it. Harry read it carefully. You should know everything that it contains. Malfoy would be able to answer any questions you may have. It sounds like your Occlumency lessons are progressing nicely. Send him my gratitude._

_My best,_

_Padfoot_

Potter started flipping through the many pages on his lap. He hadn't noticed time slip away from him until Draco began to stir an hour later.

"I need a drink." The blond reached for the closest bottle, downing much of the amber liquid. "My head's splitting. Did the night go alright? No Marius?" Draco had yet to sit up. "You alright Potter? What are you reading?" He didn't like being ignored.

"What's a marriage code?" Harry asked without looking up from his reading.

"Rules. Each family has rules, but with pure-bloods they're all the same. It's dull. Did Snape send that?" It was interesting enough to warrant a seated position from the Slytherin.

"I've read this twice. It's... slightly insane. There's so much I don't understand about wizard marriage. I can't be associated with a different political party? I will behave in a manner befitting the Snape bloodline while in public? That's rich." Harry laughed, thinking only of Marius. "I have to ask permission to go on trips? To make purchases?" Harry seemed overwhelmed instead of angry.

"Big purchases." Malfoy corrected. He'd been raised with all of the codes. "You also have to side with your husband in any alliance or rivalry. He will have ultimate say with any decisions. It's up to each husband to what extent he enforces it."

"Why? Why does Severus get to decide?" Harry again was more quizzical than upset.

"Wealth. He has it and you do not. His title is high above yours. He's a Snape... the only Snape and he's a potions master. The only reason you're even allowed to marry him is because you're heir to the house of Black. The law would not have allowed it had you not been. Sirius had to pull major strings to marry that filthy...Professor Lupin..." Draco corrected himself quickly.

"What about this premarital clause?" Draco hadn't wanted to talk about that.

"I can take lovers until I'm twenty or the birth of our first child? That's horrible." Harry scrunched his face. "We can't even have a child."

"Oh you could. Many witches volunteer to be surrogates. It gives them a power boost for quite sometime afterward." Malfoy silently wished he were still enjoying his drunken slumber.

"Is it expected? That I take lovers?" Harry asked for answers.

"In a marriage involving someone as young as you? Yes. But, as you can see, the penalty for extramarital affairs that break the code have strict repercussions." Draco nodded to the papers.

"I saw. He can divorce me and I get nothing. Not even what I brought in. He can physically punish me as long as no bruises are left?" Potter looked bewildered. "Is this what you'll get? Someone who listens to your every word and you'll just smack her if she doesn't?"

"Yes." Malfoy answered easily. "There needs to be an Alpha in any relationship. That will be me. He will do as I wish, which will be very little. If his behavior were to get out of hand I would physically redirect him. We don't beat our spouses Harry, we keep them in line and safe. The divorce rate in the wizarding world is almost zero. It's around 50% in the muggle world. The numbers speak for themselves."

"Our... kiss... last night... that was OK?" Harry hoped to breath a sigh of relief.

"Gods yes." Draco shook his head. "Had you already been married I would have never... he's my Godfather. He may not be pleased if he finds out about it but, it was sanctioned. Sev... well selfishness with their belongings is a Snape trait. He can get mad but he can't not marry you. With his past he can't even hold you accountable for it for long." Malfoy knew many of his Godfather's exploits. "Harry about last night..."

"You don't need to." Harry swore. "It's not a big deal. It was a good kiss and now it's done." Harry found a piece of paper folded at the bottom of the stack.

_Harry,_

_January 17 th_

_It was been eleven days. The bond assures me that you are safe. I strongly wish your return when your training is complete._

_Faithfully,_

_S_

"Draco?" Harry took the blonds attention away from his glass. "He knows. Severus knows." Harry could tell by the tone of the letter. Sev never mentioned the bond, it was a strange reminder.

Malfoy sighed. "Well it's too late now. He probably felt it when the bond reacted." Draco took another drink. "He'll deal with me when we get back."

'Will it be bad?" Harry felt awful.

"It'll be Severus. Of course it will be bad." Malfoy didn't seem concerned. "It was worth it Harry."

Potter stood, wanting to end the conversation before it began. "I'm going to shower. Maybe we can go over some more of the basics of holding you're shield while you're sleeping? Marius got through a few times last night." Harry had pushed him out quickly, his vile comments about Harry and Draco still sickened him.

"I must have let my shield slip. You should have woken me, moron." Malfoy chastised, heading towards his own bathroom. "Get cleaned up. We'll get to work." Draco turned away feeling disgruntled. He was already going to pay with Severus. He should make it worth it. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with someone that he cared for.

Harry's train of thought was as conflicted during his shower. He loved Severus. He loved him beyond question. He didn't want to hurt him in anyway. The bond wouldn't allow it and neither would he.

_Sev,_

_I read through the marriage codes. I have questions. It says you're always to be available to advise me. You can beat me? Would you? I'm required to raise as many children as you wish to have? You will choose any and all of our properties? You'll provide me with an allowance? I have my own money. Would you really expect that I make myself available in your bed whenever you wish with the exception reasonable accommodations? The codes sound so...legal. I want to hear in your words what you'll expect of me._

_Yours Always,_

_Harry_

Severus sipped his cup of tea as he read Harry's letter. He hadn't brought up any of the fidelity clauses. Snape thought over his answers carefully.

_Harry,_

_I will always be available as your adviser. You were raised muggle, I imagine you'll need a great amount of advice. I am allowed to punish you as I see fit. I pray I never have to. We're immortal. I doubt the subject of offspring will be relevant to us. I will choose our homes but, with your input, of course. An ample allowance will be provided. Any money you inherited will become mine to do with as I see fit. Don't fear Harry, you'll be well cared for. Our marriage and your well-being will have my utmost attention at all times. You will be expected to be available to me. Nothing will change in regards to our normal sex life. I beg you to not have anxiety over that clause. It is a binding document and is written as such. What I expect from you is simple, you're respect for my role as your husband and your compliance to my wishes. Flights of fancy, such as the one you are currently on, will not be tolerated. You should have sought my approval. I trust you have read the document in it's entirety. Do you agree to abide by the codes?_

_Faithfully,_

_S_

Harry received the post before dawn. Time passed quickly as he reread the marriage codes several more times. He pondered his life as a spouse living under the codes and what that would mean for him, the freedoms that he would be giving up. He knew the man Severus was. There was no better than him. He was Harry's bond mate. Harry could give him this wish.

_Sev,_

_I gladly accept. Attached is the text Sirius sent me, now with my signature. Write soon._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Severus did write the next morning. His letters becoming shorter. He wrote Harry everyday, his patients beginning to wear thin.

"Is he getting more pleasant?" Draco questioned, stealing one half of Harry's bagel. They'd settled into a comfortable routine of training, exploring the wilderness and deep conversations of memories they learned from one another during their Occlumency lessons.

_January 24 th_

_Harry it has been eighteen days. Dumbledore has not returned. We've only received word that he is safe._

_Faithfully,_

_S_

"No. Pretty soon I expect to receive just the number of days." Harry laughed and replied to the post lovingly, as he did everyday.

"You haven't had a break in your shield in two nights. We can return in a few days. It'll be harder when he's closer. I want to make sure that you're ready." Draco experienced a twinge of sadness at the realization that they would be going home. Back to where everyone looked at him with disdain, back to a cell. Draco had enjoyed their time training, the hikes they'd taken through the mountains, the easy life they had fallen into.

Harry couldn't wait to see his bond mate. He did not want to leave this woodland paradise only to return to war, but he wanted his fiance. He wanted to clear Draco's name. "Let's hike today. Please? We're just waiting to see if he can get through tonight. Let's enjoy the sun. It's not as cold today."

Malfoy complied.

The boys spent their day traveling amongst the mountains, chatting about if they'd ever get back to classes, which sweets were the best on the train, wizarding chess strategies, who was the better seeker. This is what there life had been since their kiss. Normal. Harry vary much enjoyed a friend of his own. Malfoy began to feel comfortable acting like himself around Harry, not like the persona he projected to everyone else. He had a friend. Draco Malfoy had a friend. They ate dinner late, frozen pizza they'd both learned to enjoy.

"The day after tomorrow? We'll be back." Harry wiped his mouth on a napkin and took a long drink of soda.

"Yep." Malfoy didn't look up from his pizza. He was beginning to dread home. He would have to withstand so much hatred.

"I promise it will be fine." Harry spoke candidly. "The first few days will be the most difficult. Hermione and Neville are both on board. Mcgonagall swears you'll be safe and thanks you for what you've done. Sirius even seems ok. I swear it." Potter laid his hand atop Malfoy's.

Draco closed his eyes. He'd also have to leave Harry. They'd spent 24 hours a day together for 3 weeks, Malfoy would miss that. He knew more about Potter than any other person he'd known.

He moved his hand so that it clasped with Harry's. "The day after tomorrow we won't have this... our friendship as it is." His eyes stayed on Harry.

"Not exactly like this, no, but we'll still be friends Draco. We'll see each other loads. I'm the only real friend you've got." Harry tried to joke.

"It'll never be like this again." Draco cooed. His fingers locked with Potter's. They're eyes never losing each other. Malfoy moved slowly as he stood, he pulled Harry's hand gently so it would have been easy for him to refuse. Harry allowed himself to be brought into Draco. Potter shut his mind down, only paying attention to what was happening.

"Draco...I ca..." He stopped speaking, the warmth of Draco's body hit him. Harry thought of the codes. "The bond..."

"Block it." His voice was slick. "Shrink your shield to just the bond. I've given it a lot of thought and done some reading on advanced Occlumency. I think it should work. I'll cover the rest of your mind."

"Severus would know." Harry shivered as lips met his neck. Draco had put a lot of thought into this?

"He'll know if you don't. He'll know if you do. This is ok Harry. It's allowed. He'll get over it." Draco's voice was like a song. His finger tips ran up Harry's biceps. Harry looked into steel eyes for a long moment before nodding. Draco was on him before he could think. It took all of his power to pull the shield in so that he could no longer feel the bond. Harry felt himself being pulled towards Malfoy's bedroom. Harry mused that in three weeks he had not been in this room, Had he been able to take in his surroundings he would have seen the black tile floor was the only diversion from the white walls, white bed and white modern decor.

Harry was shoved to the bed. His clothing falling off of him in shreds. The lips he'd stolen glances of were overpowering his. Draco's tongue took his mouth hostage. His nails scraped Harry's skin, desperately trying to get closer. Harry's clothes were gone. Malfoy was working on his boxers. Harry hissed as Draco laid his naked body on top of Harry's, their erections rubbed together painfully. Malfoy was rough, grabbing at flesh, hands pulling hair, teeth meeting skin. Harry lavished in it. Moaning pleasantly at the bits of pain. Draco's tongue found Harry's nipple, skillfully teasing it. His thumb and pointer finger squeezed the other. "Fuck..." Harry growled, his hips bucking wildly.

"I plan to." Draco flipped Potter over with one move. Harry thought to be startled but failed to follow through. What he was feeling with Draco was mind numbing. He had no control but with someone who cared for him. Malfoy seemed to have the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. Harry felt his hips being pulled back roughly, Draco already at his entrance. "Harry... tell me you're ok."

"Jesus don't stop now. I'm fine Draco, now is not the time for a chat!"

Malfoy laughed, he supposed Potter was right. He pushed inside of Harry, slowly but not stopping for him to adjust. "You're so tight Potter. Fuck you're gorgeous."

"Bloody hell..." Harry panted, sweat pouring from his face. He had not been prepared for the entrance, but feeling Draco in him now was wonderful. Potter pushed back, bringing Malfoy deeper into him. "Drac... please... please fuck me." Harry pleaded.

"Until you're unable to walk." They silky voices flooded his ears. Harry didn't stifle his cries when Draco began to move. The blond shifted his so that he could thrust upward, hitting the spot that issued a howl from Harry's lips. His hands frantically grabbed at the sheets and blankets, trying to comprehend the pleasure he was experiencing.

Malfoy's nails dug into his hips, forcing him to meet his every movement. The air around them was hot and thick. The room closed in on them until only the bed remained. Potter moaned the Slytherin's name, their bodies joined in an intricate dance. Draco grinned as he slammed into Harry. His body was perfect, he had an ideal specimen of a man on all fours allowing himself to be ravished in Draco's bed. The scars and dark mark that marred Harry's back seemed to fade away as Malfoy lost himself to their lovemaking.

Harry was a puddle underneath him, showing no restraint in the volume of his cries. Eventually Harry lost the will and strength to hold himself up. Draco's full weight rested on his partner. Harry breathed in deep gasps of Malfoy's scent, clean with the slightest hint of cologne. Smooth, sweat glistened skin moved against his back, sharp teeth dug into his shoulder, famished lips sucked at his neck and ear lobes.

Draco had worked one arm under Harry and held him tightly by the stomach. His other hand interlocked with Harry's at their side. "Harry... gods... Harry..." Malfoy growled breathlessly. He held the other man tighter against him, giving a few final thrusts Draco emptied himself deep inside of his lover. He muffled his cry of Potter's name, his mouth clamping down roughly on the Gryffindor's flesh. The blond closed his eyes feeling the waves of electricity wash over his body. His lungs begged for air and for a brief moment his body refused to obey any of his commands to move.

With great determination Malfoy flipped Harry on to his back, proof of a previous release evident on Potter's abdomen. "Ready again I see." Draco smiled at Harry's hardness, the heaving of his chest, the blush invading his cheeks. His lips overtook Harry's. Their mouths colliding with renewed energy.

Harry allowed his hands to travel along Malfoy's sides, pressing himself into the warm body above him. Potter brought his fingers up, twisting both hands into fists wrapped in golden locks. Draco growled against the green eyed mans mouth at the heavenly discomfort that ran through his scalp. Harry used his control of his lover's head to deepen their kiss, tasting the sweetness of Draco's mouth. Kissing Malfoy made Harry feel normal again. Locked in this cabin away from everything he knew he felt like he was an average young man, not the immortal savior of the wizarding world. They were in an endless fight to bring themselves closer, aching for the pleasures that they'd find in each others bodies, not concerned with anything around them. Harry clawed at Malfoy's back when he felt a hand wrap around his dick.

"Ahh..." Draco growled, throwing his head back. Harry took this opportunity to stare at the chiseled abs, still moist and shimmering in the soft light of the fire. "Keep doing all of that... harder." Malfoy ordered. His hand trailed crimson scratches down Harry's chest as he moved to straddle him. Harry found himself perplexed, none the less he hesitantly bit down on Draco's neck. He was rewarded with a loud hiss and a throbbing erection ground into his stomach. "Fuck Harry... just like that." The words came as a snarl. Harry felt the fist grasp him once again, the tip of his cock sliding into the man kneeling over him.

"Merlin..." Potter cried. "Drac... I haven't been the one to... just once." Harry stammered out his broken sentence. He thrust his hips up, seeking more of the hot tightness that was engulfing him.

"Oh Gods! ...You're splendid Harry, just move with me. You'll know what to do." Draco rocked his hips to meet Harry's movements. Groaning mercilessly with every breath. Harry held his waist tightly, finding his partners pace quickly. Draco was a vision. Golden strands fell wildly around his handsome face. Long lean muscles covered every inch of his flawless form. His bulging muscled arms braced himself up, his hands lay flat on Harry's chest. The Dark Mark harry had spent staring at on his back through mirrors sullied the otherwise perfect ivory skin of the man riding him. Potter slammed their bodies together harder, sending Draco into an abandon of unintelligible cries.

"Fuck! Draco... fuck... Merlin..." Harry moved even quicker, their screams tearing through the house. He felt a warm gush spray is abdomen.

"Harry!" Malfoy yelled, spilling himself onto Harry. He brought his mouth to Potter's, continuing his rhythmic bouncing. Harry's nails tore deeply into the blonds back, enjoying the moaning of his name that graced his ears. His mouth moved to Draco's neck, sucking and biting in a frenzy. Harry exploded into his partner with a final yelp. His body tensed, shooting his seed in a much needed release. Limbs collapsed into a withering heap. Both men fought to catch their breath between soft kisses. Draco rested his head on the red marked chest of his lover, listening closely to his rapidly beating heart.

"Bloody amazing." He whispered into the night air. Malfoy dislodged himself from Harry's flaccid member and flopped onto his back.

Harry's eyes caught his quickly. "That was brilliant." He complemented his lover. His senses had not yet fully returned.

Draco gently swept a stray strand of hair out of green eyes. "It really was." His fingertips traced the bruises and bite marks that were appearing on Harry's neck and shoulders, as well as the nail marks running down his chest. It made him keenly aware of the stinging pain that had set his back ablaze.

Harry closed his eyes. The steady hum of Draco's shield familiar to his mind now, was warmly present. He took in the moment. Refusing to leave it for the real world quite yet. Malfoy allowed himself the same reprieve. Harry had moved so that his cheek rested on Draco's chest, his arm tossed over the Sytherin's stomach. A strong arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder. He pulled the blanket up to their waists. "Scurgify." Draco whispered, both men instantly cleaned of their lovemaking. Long moments passed before either spoke, both enjoying their closeness.

"Do we never speak of this again?" Harry questioned honestly. His thoughts had disobeyed him and turned to Severus. He'd promised himself to him and he'd willingly broken that. Guilt pulled at his insides.

"With each other, it's acceptable. It would be disrespectful to Severus to broadcast it. Voldemort has tried to get through my shield several times in the past weeks. If he hears of this... he'll just use me against you." Draco silently wished that it could go a different way. Tonight would be all he'd have of Harry Potter. "Spend tonight with me." The words surprised Malfoy as they left his mouth. He never allowed anyone to stay in his bed. He'd learned that rule from his Godfather. "You can expand your shield in the morning. I'll hold mine tonight. Just tonight?" He asked praying for the answer he was seeking.

"Nox." Harry whispered, the flames from the fire died down. He snuggled closer to Draco, who's arms held Potter tightly. "Tonight." He promised his friend. They'd go back to the world tomorrow. Tonight Harry would pretend that he had a normal life.

It had been been the middle of the night when Snape was pulled out of his sleep by what felt like a strong jolt through his magic. The bond. He couldn't feel Harry. Severus focused as strongly as he could on finding the ball of light, there was nothing but hazy darkness surrounding it. Harry had used his shield on the bond. He was with Draco. Snape allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow, deciding between anger and sadness. Harry was his. He wasn't supposed to chose this. He wasn't supposed to do this. "I'll end you, you little snake." Snape made a promise to Draco in the night. He glanced to Harry's unoccupied side of the bed. A single tear rolled down his cheek, not one to allow himself emotion for long Severus sent a house elf for Black, setting quickly to work in his books. How had Harry blocked the effects of the bond? How had he made it through the pain it would have caused him to be with Malfoy?

"It's two in the morning Severus." Black announced irritably as he slammed the door to Snape's rooms. "What could you possibly need?"

"Harry used Occlumency on our bond. He blocked it out. It's been almost an hour." Snape was flipping angrily through a text. "How?"

Sirius sighed and took a seat across from Severus. "Maybe he's... practicing." Black tried halfheartedly. Harry had succumb to temptation. Black agreed with Severus, however, how had he done it? The bond was unbreakable. Without speaking he picked up a book and poured himself a drink. It was going to be a long night.

It was nearly breakfast and the professors were no closer to answer than when they'd started. Severus had gone through many tantrums, leaving the sitting room in disarray. He'd vowed to kill Malfoy on numerous occasions and always stopped himself before explicitly describing what he wanted to do to Harry. "You can't fault him Severus. We've gone through this." Black attempted to calm his friend. There was no response. Snape snarled and went back to his books.

"We have to get up." Harry yawned, the late morning sun prodded his eyes.

Draco kissed his forehead gently before dislodging himself from the position they had remained in through their slumber. It was morning. Last night was over and tomorrow they would return to Hogwarts.

The aftermath of their night littered their skin. Bruises and scrapes reminded him of the euphoric moments he'd shared with Potter. It was done now. It made him feel sick. "We'd better expand your shield. Merlin, am I glad we're untraceable." Malfoy shook thoughts of his Godfather from his mind as he drew his mental shield back into himself. Withdrawing the last of himself from Potter.

Harry stared at him strangely for a moment. What was that expression? Draco couldn't place it. Green eyes widened in fear. A shrill scream flew from Harry's lips. "Harry what is it?" Malfoy threw his shield back in place but there was no sign of someone trying to get through. He had Harry in his arms faster than he thought possibly. "Please Harry! Harry talk to me!" The blonde frantically tried to bring Harry's face to look at his own.

"It hurts..." Harry managed a pained whimper. There was fire inside of him. The bond was blinding in his mind. It's usual warmth had turned to a tormenting electrified heat, enveloping Harry's body. "The bond... it... pain." Harry screamed again as a second pulse began.

Snape dropped his book, grabbing his head. Sirius was at his side instantly. "Snape? What's wrong?"

Flashes of Harry and Draco flooded Severus's mind, like flickers of photos in candle light. Harry's feelings from last night accompanied the visions. Harry was in great pain now. He was frightened. The bond was unstable, pulsating into unfamiliar shapes. The effects of being unblocked, no doubt. Severus was furious and disoriented. This caused the contents of his newly straightened desk to be thrown back to the floor.

"He dropped the shield from the bond." Snape managed to grind out. "He fucked Malfoy." His voice was a hoarse growl. The vulgarity feeling strange on his tongue.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He wasn't surprised by Harry's actions. He was not expecting this from Severus. "Snape... Severus... you knew this might happen."

"He's in danger. He blocked the bond, he was only putting off it's reaction not negating it as we thought." The dark man was on his feet. "Did he give you any hint as to his whereabouts?"

"No. He feared we would come get him." Sirius begged Remus to come to him through their bond.

"Foolish child! He won't be able to handle the magical repercussions! Sirius he..." Snape saddened.

"He's immortal." Black reminded, finally hearing the click of the door behind him. Remus stood at his side.

"You spent the night with Snape?" The werewolf jested. "And demolished his living room? I thought you'd outgrown that."

"Harry slept with Draco." Sirius hushed. "He blocked the bond but, now... now it's reacting." Black explained as quickly as he could. "We can't find him to help him. We've been looking since he left as you know."

Severus had turned into a cursing mess behind his desk. He didn't appear to be able to participate in the conversation.

"Harry's only aide is Draco Malfoy?" Remus shook his head in worry. They'd done every locator spell they could think of. Sirius had even gone so far as to track down Malfoy Sr. Draco and Harry were gone.

Harry seemed to be in the throws of some kind of seizure. Draco was doing his best to not panic, a skill he'd learned from his mother, whom the Death Eaters had used as a healer. He'd cast several revealing charms on his lover and found that his magical core was depleting to a dangerously low level. The bond must be drawing it's power from Harry. Malfoy wondered the room several times begging his brain for a plan. It delivered, though Draco wasn't sure if it would have the desired effects. It was better than doing nothing.

"If it drains him he'll be a squib." Malfoy whispered to himself, trying to block out Harry's screams as he fumbled through a dark text given to him by his father. He rejoined Harry on the bed, reading over the spell. The revealing charm showed that Harry's magical core was all but extinguished.

"You owe me Potter." Draco hid the fear in his voice. He was petrified his plan would not work, that he would completely lose Harry. Draco looked over the spell once more. "This is going to hurt." He mused to himself before taking Harry's hands. Draco used a knife from his bed stand to slice a thick line across his wrist, doing the same to Harry's. He held their hands so that blood flowed freely amongst them. Malfoy centered on his own magical core before tentatively whispering "Animo voveo possis implere."

His hands locked on to Harry's, steadying them for the magical blow back that the spell would cause. Purple light erupted from Draco's fingers, it cast an eerie reflections on the white walls. Draco could no longer differentiate between the pained screaming as his magic left him, glowing around Harry before dissolving into him. Draco held his concentration through the ripping explosive pain of the spell. He felt cold inside, he could feel something... his magic... draining from within him. Harry's screaming ceased. His shaking began to slow. The purple glow gave a final flicker before disappearing. Malfoy fell back on the bed, trying to cast a revealing charm through his haze.

"What did you do?" Harry's voice was quiet an unexpected. Draco silently rejoiced.

"Are... you... well?" The man could barely hold his eyelids open. He summoned all of his strength to face Potter.

"Weak... I feel weak but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to explode any longer. Draco what did you do?" Harry was too tired to put any power behind the words. The cut on his wrist gave him a faint idea.

"You're magical core... the bond was using all of the energy to...to punish you... I think..." He choked down a few ragged breaths. "If it depletes entirely you... die... I don't know... what would have... happened to you... maybe a squib..." Draco squeezed Harry's hand softly. "I couldn't let... the-boy-who-lived be a sq... a squib. I transferred all of my magic to you... except for the bit that would have... killed me... of course." Malfoy closed his eyes and filled his lungs with air. It was done. Harry was ok.

"Does that mean you can't..." Harry started a question.

"Do magic? No, not for awhile... I have to replenish. A month... maybe two."

"Drac... you saved my life." Harry felt tears threaten his eyes. Malfoy, a man everyone thought to be evil had given all of his magic to Harry, leaving him powerless. A man so giving he'd sacrifice a huge part of himself for a friend. Draco wasn't evil at all.

"You're immortal you git." Draco chuckled, which promptly turned into a cough. "I couldn't...watch you suffer...had to try."

"Where did the spell come from? It was blood magic. That always has... side effects." Harry eyed his friend suspiciously. Draco and Severus were alike. Draco would have used dark magic if needed.

"It's a...neutral spell... some magic can drain you... a person would use that spell to save the caster. Can we talk about it further...later?" Malfoy spoke as well as he could, given the utter drain he was experiencing.

Harry accepted the answer. His spell to summon a glass of water had failed. His shield remained barely in tact, even with all of Draco's magic Harry was depleted. "We have to get you back to Hogwarts. They can help you." Potter asserted, trying to pull himself to his feet.

Draco's eyes remained closed. "Can't apperate... won't give up the location of...the house for...someone to come... get us."

Harry grew irritated at the last comment but ignored the impulse to correct Draco. "We could always take a plane." He suggested.

Draco's eyes shot open as quickly as his tired body would allow. "Muggle air travel? They crash!... they... they blow up!"

"Don't be an idiot. It's perfectly safe, it just takes longer. Much safer than Severus. He's irate. I can feel him fuming, worrying." Harry tucked a blanket around Malfoy. "I'm going to use the phone in the kitchen to make some calls. You have no floo network, I don't have the power for a firecall and an owl will take too long."

"The what?" Draco questioned, confused as to what Harry was saying.

"The telephone. Honestly Draco you learned about them in muggle studies. You also had one installed in your house." Potter rolled his eyes. The muggle world was a lot easier to understand than the wizarding world, he wished they'd all try harder to learn about it.

"He's going to kill me." They were the last words Draco spoke before falling asleep. Harry stumbled to the kitchen, bracing himself on the wall of the hallway for support. He worried that Draco was right.

Severus sat in his chair after casting a spell to clean his rooms. He'd sent the mutts on their way when he felt Harry recover. The fireplace lit his cold features. His eyes were dark as he stared into the flames. Draco Malfoy had pulled his very last stunt. Harry Potter had brought his loose leash to a frighteningly short length.

"I'll murder that smug little bastard for touching what belongs to me." Snape angrily threw his glass into the fire, causing s small combustion to billow out as Snape stomped to his lab, slamming the door against the empty rooms.

Please taken a moment to review. I want to hear all of your thoughts on this chapter and story!


	35. Close Enough

**ATTN: I did add a new 'chapter 33: Hello, My Name Is...' (hence the update notifications) It really adds to the story and I strongly suggest you go back and read it. This was screw up on my part and I apologize. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Chapter 36 will be up tomorrow night. Thank you!**

Chapter 35: Close Enough

I listened to the song 'Stay' by Rihanna on repeat for the entire writing of this chapter. I highly recommend it. It just fits these two so well. Much of this chapter was inspired by that song. Again, this is a HP/SS story and we are getting back to that, but not quite yet.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please take a moment to review. I truly do listen and respond to my reviews.

S

S

S

S

S

Harry made it to the phone after taking a short rest against the refrigerator. He'd used a telephone for eleven years. He grinned slightly, thinking about the Weasley's reaction when there's began to ring. Harry was sure Arthur thought it to be a decoration.

"Is someone there?" Mr. Weasley's voice shook on the other end of the line.

"It's Harry, Arthur." Harry spoke slowly, realizing that this must be very strange for the wizard.

"Harry? Are you alright? We're all worried sick. Molly's been..."

"I'm OK. It's very important that I speak with Severus or Sirius. Could you firecall them to come through the floo and talk on the telephone with me?" Harry tried to maintain a calm tone.

"Of course! I could just put the telephone through the firecall for you..." Arthur was happy.

"No!" Harry urged quickly. "The fire will burn it Mr. Weasley, they'll have to come through." Potter couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Oh, you're right! It would. I'll be just a moment Harry." The boy took the time to thumb through the phone book that had obviously never been touched, save for the time it had been placed carefully next to the phone. He quickly found the reservation number for Denver's airport.

"Harry?! Harry where are you?" Sirius's voice was frantic.

"Sirius? Is Sev with you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We couldn't find him." Sirius lied. They'd been playing a game of chess when Arthur's head popped through the fireplace, explaining that he'd received a call from Harry on his telephone. Severus had told Sirius to go. He knew his bond mate was safe, that was all that was needed. If Harry wished to speak with him he could return to Hogwarts.

"Oh..." Harry sighed, disappointed. "I'm OK. I'm sure he's worried... the bond... Sirius something awful has happened..."

"I know pup." Sirius empathized. "So does Severus. He knew what you were doing when you blocked the bond. When you lifted the shield... it showed him what he'd missed. He saw it. He felt what you felt. He also knew that something was very wrong, that the bond was punishing you. That was one of the dumbest stunts I've seen in all my years Harry James! It is a bond cast by The Old Ones. Did you really think the loophole was Occlumency?" Harry pulled the too loud voice away from his ear for a moment.

"He saw it?" Harry grew instantly embarrassed. "I didn't think that we could do that..."

"Of course you can. You just haven't learned how yet. I'm sure Severus was able to because of the surge in magic you caused when you... unblocked the bloody bond! To have a go at Draco Malfoy! I hope it was a good lay Harry!"

"You told me it was allowed! You sent me those papers and Severus asked me flat out if I would abide by the Marriage Codes! I didn't know he got to pick and choose!"

Sirius sighed, calming himself. "He doesn't Harry. I'm sorry. You've done nothing wrong with Draco. Snape's just... well he's Snape. He'll come around. Now where are you?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I don't know, Colorado somewhere. Sirius swear to me you won't repeat that. This is Draco's only sanctuary."

"I swear Harry." Sirius leaned against the wall of the broom closet where the phone was placed on the wall six inches off of the floor.

"My magical core was depleted when the bond retaliated. Draco did a spell but now we're both... Sirius he gave all of my magic to me. He can't do any..." The impact that would have on Draco's life suddenly hit Harry. Draco hadn't gone without magic a day in his life.

The color drained from his face. "What spell? Was there blood involved? Harry tell me the truth."

"Yes." Potter admitted. There was silence on the line. "I was a little occupied while he was casting... animal...Volvo...bosses... something. I don't know. I hate Latin. You know that. The spell was purple."

Sirius thumped his head against the door frame. "Animo voveo possis implere?"

"Probably? What is it?" Harry questioned. He'd taken a seated position on the kitchen floor.

"A vow to replenish your power with his soul... his power. It's old blood magic."

"It's always 'old blood magic' or 'old dark magic'" Harry interrupted.

"Harry listen to me. It's advanced magic, rarely used. It links the wizards, you can't ever get all traces of Draco's magic out of your core, in return for his gift his core will pull magic slowly from you, until his level is restored."

"That seems fair." Harry didn't understand.

"No... God sometimes you do remind me of James. You're immortal Harry. You're magic is different from his. We have no way of knowing what kind of power he'll get from you. The spell asked him to give up the greatest part of himself, his magic, with a blood sacrifice. Harry, he deemed his life less worthy than yours and it will remain so. You remember the term superior from the reading I sent you?"

"Yes. Severus is my superior."

"And you are now Malfoy's, without the romantic aspect. You'll be able to draw from his power. His magic won't allow him to anything that you have forbidden, magical or otherwise. His alliance will forever more lie with you. In some nations you could register him as property, you'd have complete control of his personal life...He's destined himself to be your personal power supply."

"I don't want that! I am not going to register Draco!" Harry shouted indignantly. Their world was barbaric. It made Harry feel sick.

"We don't do that in Great Britain." Black interjected.

"That spell saved me. Why is there always a catch? Do you think he knows all of this?" On rare occasion Harry found that he hated magic.

"There's always a price for blood magic Harry. That's why it's illegal here. You two need to be quiet about this. I'll dig up all of the research I can. He must know some of it but I doubt he's aware of the true consequences. I'm a bit surprised that he didn't kill himself casting it."

"Don't say that Sirius."

"Well you're both acting like blithering idiots! You need to bring him home. He'll be safer here while he recuperates."

"No magic, remember? I'm going to book a flight. We have muggle ID's and passports. Draco has a credit card that he uses as a bookmark." Harry laughed. "It's the only way he can travel. He's so weak. Will you meet us at the London airport and get us home?" Harry's voice was small.

"Do you even have to ask? What time?" Sirius smiled.

"I'll send an owl in a few minutes. What are you going to tell Severus?" Harry felt fear.

"The truth. Right away so that he has time for a tantrum. I won't tell him when you're getting in though. We have to get Malfoy settled before Snape gets a hold of him."

"That bad huh?" Potter managed to feel worse than he already did.

"Worse." Sirius sighed.

"I'm going to go. You'll get an owl in a few hours. I'll probably see you tomorrow." Harry didn't want to talk anymore.

"Alright pup. Be safe. Don't push yourself or Malfoy. Just make it to the plane and sit down. I'll have you soon."

"I understand Sirius. Goodbye." Harry hung up the phone and cursed himself silently. Severus wouldn't speak to him, Draco had no magic, nor Harry, all for one night. Harry shivered as he thought of last night. He wouldn't take it back.

The call to reservations was strange, booking an overseas flight for the same evening didn't seem like an ordinary task. After he called a cab company to pick them up, Harry slowly packed two carry-ons with snacks, a spare set of clothes, their wands and a few magazines.

Potter crept into Malfoy's bedroom. "Draco? Come on you have to get up now. Our taxi will be here in a half an hour. How are you feeling?" Draco opened his eyes sleepily, pulling Harry in for a quick kiss. "We can't do that. You almost died!" Harry chastised.

"I'm feeling better, thank you and yes we can, as long as you don't get aroused." Draco grinned, and with Harry's help, stood from the bed.

"Well there's no chance of that happening so keep your lips to yourself." Harry ordered. "Our flight leaves in 5 hours. We stop in New York, switch planes and land in London, tomorrow at 5pm. Sirius is picking us up." He tiredly moved around the room, locating a suitable muggle outfit for Draco to travel in. Dark jeans, a yellow T-shirt and blue hoodie made the final cut. "Here let me help." Harry noticed Draco struggling to pull on the shirt. They didn't speak as Harry dressed the semi-comatose man. Harry was tying the second sneaker when his voice broke their silence. "Do you know what that spell really does?"

Draco yawned. "You can take from my power now. We'll be magically linked while my magic recovers."

"We'll be linked long after that Draco, you sacrificed your blood for my magic. You made me your... you have to obey me. Sirius says you'd be property in some countries. I could forbid you and you'd be unable to disobey me. I can tell you what spells you can cast, you must always follow me." Harry didn't look at his friend as he explained what he'd been told.

Draco remained silent for a moment, thinking of everything Harry had told him. "Are you going to do any of those things?" His voice was unaffected.

"No. Of course not. You should have read the fine print. There's always fine print Drac." Harry placed his hand on the blonde's knee.

"Wouldn't have mattered. I still would have done the spell. Everyone needs you." Malfoy brushed off the information and carefully made his way to the bathroom. Harry stared at him, flabbergasted. Draco was not the man he thought he was at all. Harry had learned much of that during their time together, but this was something entirely different. This was everything the blonde prized in himself.

"You look awful." Harry noticed when Malfoy exited the bathroom, pulling a beanie over his hair.

"Thanks prat. You've looked better yourself." Harry glanced down at his jeans, Grey graphic T-shirt and unbuttoned flannel shirt.

"I look like I almost died, as do you." Potter picked up both of their bags when he heard a honk out front.

"What is that horrible sound?" Draco shook his head in disgust. Harry grinned.

"Our car is here. It was the horn." Potter wrapped an arm around Draco's waist to steady his gait. Harry glanced around his temporary home one last time at the door and smiled. He had good memories here, despite Marius.

"So we get in the... car... with that man we don't know and he supposedly takes us to an _airport_?" Malfoy stared distrustfully at the taxi.

"You're going to have to stop being so weird or people are going to notice. Just follow me, I know what to do." Malfoy clicked his tongue but complied, climbing into the car. He pressed himself against the door, his eyes never left the driver, his hand never moved the handle, after Harry informed him that was how to exit the vehicle but, that he needed to wait until it was stopped. The ride was uneventful. The hour and a half drive was made in complete silence. Draco was on edge the entire time. They pulled up in front of the drop off at the airport. Harry paid the driver as Malfoy bolted from the car, slamming the door as if he were punishing it. "Calm down." Harry placed his hand on the small of Draco's back, guiding him to the ticket counter.

"May I help you?" The attendant asked in a cheery voice.

"Yes, thank you." Draco spoke before Harry could. "I believe my friend made a reservation to fly on one of your airplanes."

The woman stared at Draco sympathetically. "Is it your first time? It's very exciting." She smiled broadly, her voice higher this time.

"Harry I was under the impression that we just sat down. I'm no shape for excitement." Draco looked to Harry disapprovingly.

The attendant gawked at both of them in bewilderment. "He had a head injury a year ago. He hasn't been the same since." Harry explained, kicking Draco behind the counter.

"Ohhh I am so sorry. It's very nice of you to travel with him. What name is the reservation under?" Her voice held well-practiced sympathy.

"Malfoy. I have the confirmation number right here." Harry placed the piece of paper down next to the woman.

"Yep here we have it. Harry Potter and Dr..Dra..Drocko Malfoy?" She looked to Harry for correction.

"Draco." Malfoy enunciated his name, punctuated with a bored eye roll.

"My apologies Sir. Here are your tickets. Your departure is in an hour, Terminal B, gate 29." She handed them their tickets joyfully. "Security is just through there." She pointed to a long hallway. "Are you checking any luggage?"

"No. Thank you." He smiled graciously and grabbed Draco's hand, turning them towards security.

Harry found that he was having to support much of Draco's weight, normally this would not have been an issue, But, right now Harry was barely strong enough to carry his own. He stopped them by a bathroom, leaning Draco against the wall. "Drac... look at me... You have to find the strength to get through security. I can't carry you; they wont allow it." His palm rested on Malfoy's cheek. Every time Harry looked at the blonde his heart ached. The usually cocky wizard looked pale, his eyes tired, the head he always held so high, hung with exhaustion. Potter knew that the fault was his alone. It made the guilt far worse.

Draco concentrated on the warmness of Harry's hand on his face. He'd been reveling in these small bits of affection all day. Any touch he'd had with Harry had caused heat to well in his chest. Malfoy hated the flutter that occurred in his stomach whenever he looked at Potter. It had made it's first appearance after their kiss weeks ago. The previous night had amplified it tenfold.

"I'm perfectly capable." Draco stiffened his back, standing straight, head high.

Harry laughed warmly at his friend, ever the proud Slytherin. "OK, we'll have to put our bags on a belt and walk through the metal detectors and then we can go to our gate."

"I have no idea what you just said." Draco grinned, still proud. Potter gripped his side as he laughed. Harry enjoyed seeing this side to Draco. A side that was seventeen, unrestrained, unconcerned and fun. If Harry tried to tell their schoolmates that Draco Malfoy was utterly hilarious, they'd laugh him out of the castle.

"Stop it. We must be serious." Harry moved them so that they stood in line for security. "That's the X-ray machine." Harry pointed to the large piece of equipment. "Our bags go through there so that they can see if we have anything that is prohibited. That arch people are walking through is a metal detector. It tells security if the passenger has any metal on them, like a weapon." Harry whispered as he explained. Draco had been lost in the breath on his ear a few sentences back.

"This is so... inefficient." Malfoy shook his head, bringing himself back into reality. "They could just spell the airplanes to not allow any forbidden objects on bored... or you know... they could learn how to apperate." Draco sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that we could do that. What the hell are we doing standing in this line?" Harry's tone sarcastic, his smile sincere. "Not everyone his lucky enough to have magic Draco. It's actually quite awful, as you're probably figuring out."

"They look like sheep." Malfoy observed as he took in the long, slowly moving lines.

Harry put his bag in a bin, moving ahead of his travel companion. Draco turned his bin in all directions, checking the gray plastic thoroughly before following Potter's lead and placing his carry-on in the tub. "When do I get my bag back?" He growled at Harry.

"Draco...Shut up." Harry turned his attention to the employee asking for his ticket, passport and ID. "Yes sir. Here's mine and I also have my friends." The Gryffindor handed over the requested documents to the uniformed man in front of him.

"Going home?" The man asked, making polite conversation while looking through the Wizards's documentation.

"What concern is it of his where..." Malfoy stopped talking when Harry glared harshly at him.

"Yes Sir, it's been lovely." Harry spoke, hiding his nervousness well. He prayed Draco not to speak.

"Come for the Holiday?" The man asked with a smile as he stamped their passports.

Potter heard the draw of breath as if Draco were preparing to talk. Harry spoke with a rush. "Yes, in the mountains. I fear I'm not much of a skier." Harry chuckled.

"Never was either." The man laughed and handed Harry his papers, which he shoved into his pocket. "Y'all have a nice day."

Harry frantically pulled Draco to the metal detector. "Y'all?" Malfoy tried to copy the word. "Y'all... Potter what kind of word is 'y'all'?"

"For the last time Draco, please stop talking." Harry stepped into the metal detector and was waved through. He watched as Malfoy stepped into the device, He really did look awful. The blonde was running his hand down one side of the metal detector, while the worker irritably waved him to come through. "Draco!" Harry snapped, drawing his attention. "Lets go!" There was force behind Harry's voice.

Malfoy joined his side quickly, picking up his bag along the way. "You don't have to be a prat. I was coming." The truth was that he'd been in no hurry to follow Potter, too busy studying the muggle contraption he'd been forced into. But, when he'd heard Potter's yell, his attention fell to Harry alone.

Harry grinned at him as they walked slowly to their gate, his arm supporting Malfoy's weight at his waist again. "You're like a child around muggles." Draco leaned into Harry, enjoying the contact.

"Thank you." Malfoy whispered stiffly

"For what?" Harry questioned, dreading how far down the terminal their gate was. The blonde didn't look like he'd make it.

"Helping me home." It was stated quietly, making Draco uncomfortable as he bore emotion.

"You saved my magic Drac. Of course I'll get you home." Harry kissed his cheek quickly, without thought. Malfoy smiled sadly, how he wished it could remain just as it was now. He cursed himself for choosing the wrong side. Perhaps if he hadn't he would have had the opportunity to pursue Potter earlier. "Besides, you're paying for all of it with your... bookmark."

"I got that when I got property in Colorado, if I ever went into town..." The blonde defended, indignantly. Why shouldn't it serve a double purpose? It was the perfect size.

"This is our gate." Harry pointed to what appeared to be a replica of the waiting rooms that they'd been passing. Draco fell into a chair, the length of their journey seemed to make him impossibly more fatigued. "We have a little while before we board, why don't you try and sleep?" Potter suggested.

"I'm fine." Malfoy yawned. He didn't want Harry to see his weakness. He'd never wanted that.

"Don't be an arse about it." Harry hushed, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders, pulling him closer. Malfoy didn't speak, choosing to silently snuggle into the gesture so that his face rested in the crook of Harry's neck. He was too tired to argue, if he'd wanted to argue at all.

SSS SSS SSS

"He knew! He had to have known! That weasel did this on purpose!" Severus thundered as Sirius relayed his conversation with Harry. "He's attempting to leach from Harry's power just as Marius has done." His face contorted with rage.

"I don't believe that to be true Severus." Sirius sighed. "It's Malfoy. He's not clever enough for that. I think he read some spell in some book and thought that it was the answer without thinking about the cost. They're still students Snape."

Severus placed his palms flat on his desk. "He knew and he'll pay."

"He thought Harry would turn into a squib. He did it to save him. You might try feeling some gratitude." Black snapped, growing tired of Snape's overreaction to all of this.

"Gratitude? You want me to show gratitude to the man who bedded my fiance? Shall I release Marius as well?" The professor growled, how dare Sirius suggest such a thing.

"Severus! I'll not allow you to compare the two! Marius raped and tortured Harry! Did Draco? Did he harm him?" Black yelled angrily.

No. from what Severus had seen Draco had no hurt him. They wouldn't be in this position, however, if Draco hadn't let Harry run off to America. "No. But, he fucked him knowing full well of the bond!" Snape's voice was a frighteningly low bark. "He's the reason that Harry is on a muggle aircraft because he has no magic! He's the...he's had Harry!"

"Good Gods Severus get over it!" Sirius slammed himself out of his chair. "I'm leaving."

"When are we going to collect Harry from the airport?" Severus didn't hide the anger in his voice.

"I'm going to get both of them. I won't require assistance and I don't yet know when." He lied for the second time that day.

"I want Draco. He's rightfully mine to punish." Snape warned. His hands balled into fists.

"You can't punish him for being with Harry, it did not violate the codes." Black answered defiantly.

"True. He did, however, escort Harry out of the country without my permission. He used blood magic on my fiance, which is strictly forbidden." The potion's master gave his answers easily. "He's also put Harry in great danger. It is my right to punish those offenses."

"You're really going to pursue this? And Harry? What of him?" Black didn't want to know the answer. Accepting that his role as Harry's guardian had come to an end had been hard for the marauder.

"I haven't come to a decision regarding my wayward bond mate." Severus's tone dripped with emotion.

"He didn't know about The Codes when he left. He did nothing accept hurt your little feelings with Malfoy. You've no grounds to punish him." Black's voice rose suddenly.

"I'm aware of that Black." It was the closest thing Sirius was going to get to a promise from Snape.

"I won't let you near Draco until he's healed. You should know that." Black issued the last comment before leaving the room. Severus dropped his face to his hands.

HHH HHH HHH

Draco didn't remember getting onto the plane. The seat to his right was empty, Harry sat to his left. . "Are we flying?" Harry had the window closed.

"You're OK!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "You were so out of it. I barely got you to walk to your seat when we boarded. I was worried." Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder. "And yes. We've got about two hours until we land and switch planes for our long flight."

"You're quite the nursemaid Potter." Malfoy smiled, taking Harry's chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "You don't need to be concerned with me. A good sleep and some time and I'll heal." His hand stayed on Harry's face, taking in his eyes.

"Drac... we cant act like this once we're home." Harry melted into the touch.

"I know but, we're not home." Malfoy weakly traced his thumb over Potter's lips.

Harry's eyes closed, finding solace in Draco's closeness. "Will you tell me what last night meant to you? You're acting differently from... normal."

Malfoy gritted his teeth, wanting to do anything but tell Harry what last night had meant. "What did it mean for you?" He countered, hoping it would work.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head. "I hadn't thought of you like that until you kissed me. It grew from there but, I never would have acted. I have Severus and I do love him. When I found out about The Codes... that it would be OK... I thought of it more. I mean... we were spending so much time together... you've seen... _everything_ that there is to see in my head. We spent hours talking about everything I didn't want to share, and _you_ shared. I feel like I got to know _you_. I trusted you and I needed you to help me and you came through... when you... when we started last night... I wanted something that was mine, outside of the war. I wanted to do something that only I decided... I wanted you. I wanted to have that with you, it was wonderful and I felt so close to you, so away from everything... The war... Voldemort... Hogwarts...Marius... My bond..." He whispered. "I love Severus. He is my soul mate, he has my heart and I would never give him up or take back the choice to bond with him... it's just sometimes I remember that I didn't plan that. I wanted him...before... but then all of a sudden we were bonded and with him I still have to be 'Harry Potter'. We always have so much to deal with... with you, in the cabin, I was just 'Harry'. It was simple. You always make things so simple." Harry sighed as he finished. He knew that he and Draco would need to talk, he hadn't expected it to be on a cramped plane.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Malfoy didn't look at Harry as he asked.

"I care about you. I want to help and protect you. I love hanging out with you. Our talks and jokes and fighting... It's like in a short time you became my best mate... it just happens that I want to shag you." Harry tried to joke. "Mostly I feel bad. I feel bad for having feelings for you that I can never act on. I feel awful that Sev is hurt. I feel bad that you almost died so that we could have one night..."

"Don't ever." Malfoy warned, taking Harry's hand in his own. He moaned unhappily at his options for a response. He was just going to say it. "Last night was the best night of my life. It was the first time someone had wanted to be with me and not my status, power, or wealth. You are the most amazing man I've ever met and you wanted me, Harry. The last three weeks. I've met _you_. I know how you take you tea, your eggs. I know you shower when you're upset. I know that you're more scared of Marius than you ever were of Voldemort. I know that as a child your neighbors had a fluffy white dog and that you begged and begged your aunt and uncle for one; the first time you asked for anything and you didn't see the outside of the cupboard for weeks. I know that you're always cold, that you only listen to muggle music, that you hate the dark, that you never move in your sleep. I know how you've gotten every scar on your body... I know you better than I've known anyone. You're the first real friend and ally I've ever had. You're the one person who should never forgive my crimes, yet you're the only one who sees the man underneath them. It started as a crush on a guy that was taking the time to know me and now it's turned into..." He paused, noticing he and Harry had not broken their gaze. "... The thought of having to give you back to Severus...it makes me wish I'd miscalculated the spell."

"Draco!" Harry yelled too loudly. "If I ever hear that... I need you. It's been a short time but I can't imagine not having you as my friend... in my life... just being present... I need you." The man finished, bringing his lips to Malfoy's softly, needing to share an intimate moment with his friend. Draco's hand held the back of Harry's neck, savoring the kiss, memorizing every second. Potter broke the contact slowly when the bond began to tingle, giving it's warning.

"I... I feel...very strongly for you Harry." His forehead rested on the lightening bolt scar.

"I know." Harry shook his head.

"You're in love with my Godfather."

"I am. Very much." Harry was honest.

"But, you love me too." Draco asserted.

"...I do." Harry hadn't believed he'd said it.

"I love you Harry." Malfoy's whisper was barely audible. He couldn't believe that the prince of Slytherin believed in love, let alone was willing to admit it out loud.

"We can't..." Harry reminded.

"I know. Harry, I'm mortal. I'd be daft to think I'll make it through this war. If someone like you can love me, in whatever capacity... I did something more than my father has. We will love without sex and I'll be grateful for it.

Harry's heart sank at the realization that Draco was mortal and that it was likely he wouldn't see the other side of this war. "Deal." He promised through the tears that ran down his cheeks. "I swear I'll do everything I can when we get to battle to bring you through it..."

"Come here Potter." Draco put his harm around Harry, bringing him to his chest. "You keep forgetting that you're drained as well. Rest. I'll wake you when this thing... stops?"

"Lands." Harry grinned before meeting peaceful sleep. Draco thought of his inevitable death.

HHH HHH HHH

"Why weren't we sitting up here?" Draco questioned as they walked through the first-class cabin.

"Because it costs more." Harry answered simply. Sleeping had seemed to drain him further. Draco, on the other hand, was wide awake.

"I want to sit up here for the next flight. Where can we change our passes?" Malfoy looked around the spacious, luxury seating fondly.

"Our tickets can be changed at the ticket counter if there are seats left." Harry pointed to a large booth several yards in front of them when they exited their gate. "You shouldn't waste the money." Draco ignored Harry as he made his way to the counter.

"Yes Sir, how can I help you?" The woman behind the counter smiled up at Draco.

She seemed to melt when he spoke. "I'd like better seats on my next airplane." Malfoy smirked, playing into her obvious affections. Potter didn't like it.

"I'd really love to help you with that. If I could just see your tickets...Is that an English accent?" Her cheeks flooded red when Draco's hand brushed hers, passing over their tickets.

"Very astute." He purred. "Now about those seats love?" Harry cringed at his jealousy. Why did he care how Draco spoke to anyone? He did not belong to him. _Because,_ y_ou've only got 13 hours to be the only thing he pays attention to. 13 hours. _Harry thought to himself.

"I've got those switched over for you Mr. Malfoy. Are you and your... friend enjoying your travels?" The girl stared glossy eyed at the Slytherin.

"We are, aren't we my love?" Harry wrapped himself around Malfoy, taking the newly issued tickets. He felt satisfaction from the crushed look on the young woman's face.

"Why yes, darling." Draco smirked, leaning into the embrace. "We've been having a lovely time. Thank you again for all of your help." The blonde smiled once more at the girl before turning to walk towards their next gate. "See? I'm perfectly capable of talking to muggles." Malfoy beamed at his mate.

"Talking to or flirting shamelessly?" Harry chuckled and shoved the man lightly, never letting go of the hand that had found his.

"You were jealous." Draco insisted.

"No. I was... look..." He pointed to their gate. "They're boarding first-class. We can go." Harry attempted to change the subject. He didn't know why he'd done that to the girl.

"Admit it. You didn't like that I was flirting." Draco gently pushed Harry into a wall, holding either side of Potter's shirt in his hands, he pressed their bodies together. "The noble Harry Potter stooping to such low levels. Jealousy... tsk tsk." He placed a short kiss on Harry's lips and then steadied himself before moving away.

"Hey! In some societies I own you." Potter joked, leading Draco by the hand to their seats.

"If one must travel by muggle means this is the way to do it." He sank into the large, lush, leather recliner. "I don't know what you were thinking getting those other seats." Harry didn't respond. Occasionally the entitled brat in Draco made an appearance.

Malfoy was fascinated as the flight attendant explained the air masks and exit doors. "What is the bag for?" He looked to Harry for guidance.

"Oxygen. The air is thin when you're up so high."

"And the 'safety belt'?" Malfoy poked at the seat belt that ran across his lap. "If we crash how is this going to help me? We'll all be dead before we know what's happening. Why are they explaining this? Is there something wrong with the plane? Do they anticipate a crash?" The blonde truthfully questioned.

"Draco be quiet!" Harry looked around at the passengers that had begun to stare, caused by Draco's unneeded volume. "I'm sorry. It's his first time flying." Harry explained, begging for sympathy. They all began to look away, becoming uninterested by the strange British fellow. Harry let his head fall back on the seat when he heard the dull roar of the engines.

Malfoy didn't move, his knuckles white, gripping the arm rests with what little strength he had. "What's happening?" He whispered, mindful of Harry's earlier warning to keep his voice low.

"We're taking off." Potter held the man's hand in comfort. "It's alright. I promise. In five minutes it'll sound just like the last plane." Draco focused on the feeling of Harry's hand holding his own. He forced himself to think of nothing else, the warmth, the strength Draco knew Potter's hands held, the swarm of butterflies that had once more taken up residence in his stomach. He blocked out every thought that didn't involve Harry.

"It's over Drac." Harry soothed.

"Thank Merlin." The wizard sighed, allowing himself to relax. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you rest?" Harry urged. His companion was looking worse as their day went on. Dark circles obscured his eyes, his pallor was lifeless.

"I don't want to." Blonde hair found it's resting spot on Harry's shoulder. "When we get off of this plane Black will take us back to Hogwarts and you back to Severus. I want to enjoy the hours that I have left with you." He admitted softly.

"Me too." Harry kissed the top of the Slytherin's head, enjoying the strong hand that had been placed over his abdomen when Draco twisted his body to be closer. "Just for a few hours. We'll do it together." Potter proposed, attempting to obscure the sadness in his voice. He felt torn in two. His heart raced at the thought of seeing Severus, sleeping in their bed the next night, feeling the loving arms of his bond mate guiding him into his dreams. He also knew that this would be the last time he got to sleep in the arms of the man who had saved him from sure madness, before rescuing him from a life with no magic of his own. It was the last time he'd feel Draco cuddle close to him. Harry didn't want to lose that closeness.

"Just for a bit." Draco agreed. They both drifted off into their sweet embrace.

SSS SSS SSS

Harry was full of sorrow. Severus had felt it all morning. He'd chosen to ignore the moments of excitement and anticipation that Harry felt about him. He was distraught over losing Malfoy. Snape growled at his potion, deciding to abandon the contents of his cauldron in favor of going to take his anger out on Marius. This was, ultimately, his fault after all. If he hadn't mentally tormented Harry, the young man never would have sought help from the untrustworthy Slytherin.

SSS SSS SSS

"In your rooms?" Minerva sat behind her desk, taking in Sirius's request. It had been something Harry had asked of him in his post. "You wish to keep Draco Malfoy in your rooms?" Her mouth hung open slightly, in disbelief.

"I think it best." Sirius affirmed.

"He'll need help while he recovers and there are two of us to look after him." Lupin agreed. He thought it had been very bright of Harry to suggest that Draco stay with them. They were best suited to protect him from his many enemies within the castle while he was without power. "He'll need to be kept away from Severus until he calms himself."

"Yes, well... horrible chance of that isn't there?" The elderly witch looked at them over her glasses. "I think it's a wise request. I'll approve it. Sirius take him directly to your rooms when you arrive. Madam Pomfry will be kind enough to use the floo, I'm sure."

"Yes Ma'am." Sirius answered out of habit. "Any word from Albus?"

"Ugh that wretched old man. The same as always. He assures me of his safety and that he'll return as soon as possible." She shook her head in disgust. "I've postponed classes for another two weeks but after that... the school must start it's term. If you'll both excuse me... I'm absolutely buried in paperwork." She dismissed them with a curt smile and a wave of her hand.

"Are we going to tell Severus what we're hosting Malfoy?" Remus started down the corridor.

"I will." Sirius responded. "After he's situated and our wards are reinforced. We won't be able to allow Severus in. It's far too dangerous right now." Black shook his head, thinking of how exactly he'd tell Severus that they were providing Draco refuge.

"Do you remember the old days when there was just war? Just the one... I miss that." Remus chuckled, wrapping his arm around his husband. The two Gryffindor's set off to their dungeon rooms to make space for their new Slytherin charge.

HHH HHH HHH

Harry had woken several hours ago but couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping man on his shoulder. He hadn't moved for the duration of the flight. Harry couldn't help but notice how young Draco looked while he was sleeping. Harry held his hand, feeling the minutes tick by as they got closer to home. Closer to Severus.

"You promised just a little while." Malfoy protested as he woke and stretched. "How much longer have we got left?" His tone held irritation.

"3 hours." Harry sighed, looking away from his friend.

Draco huffed back into his seat. He didn't want this. He wanted to take Harry and return to his cabin. "What have you been doing?" His ability at small talk was not a strong suit.

"Reading the book the spell came from, I brought it with. I hope you don't mind." Harry patted the book on his lap.

"You should have it." Malfoy kissed Harry's forehead. "Have you learned anything?"

"Yes, a bit. I can't believe you preformed it. It's very volatile and it does cause a permanent link." Harry elaborated. "It reminds me a little of the spell that Severus used to find Marius. I can feed you my power as well as draw from yours. It was used mostly on the battlefield, it causes a strong need for each of us to protect and defend one another. We'll be able to track each other easily, or know if the other is hurt. I can see why it would have been useful in war. It doesn't usually mean draining as much power as you had to. The caster was meant to continue to fight under the stronger wizard. It's also known as The Commander's link. Wizards created the link early in life with a subordinate and reaped the benefits for years on the battlefield... plus all of the information Sirius gave us, which was correct."

Draco shrugged. "Seems fitting." He pulled Harry to him without thought. "So the spell was meant for war?"

"Almost exclusively." Harry nodded. "I can see where it would be very useful. It might help me keep you safe."

"Or yourself... if you can pull my power, that is. Harry you must promise me that you will, if needed. When the final battle takes place, you have to use my power to help end it." Malfoy gently ran his fingers through Potter's hair, holding Harry as tightly as his arms would allow. "Use my magic to save people."

"You'll use your magic to save people. I'll use our link to save you. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Harry ended the conversation, squeezing Draco's hand. "Just a few more hours now..." Harry was quiet for a moment. "Drac what if I can't... when we're back at the castle... I don't have much magic, what if I can't use my shield? What if he can get through again?" His voice was small. His fingers clutched at Malfoy's shirt.

"Shh Harry." The blonde consoled. "You're a good wizard. He won't get through. You'll be able to keep him out Potter. Trust me, I was the one to teach you after all." He smirked. "He's no match for my training."

Harry couldn't fight the small smile. "But what if he can? I can't do it again Draco. I can't live with the horrible commentary from Marius. I'll end up next to Neville's parents. I survived two weeks before I bolted to a different continent with my arch nemesis in the middle of the night. I can't. I can't take it." Harry was clearly petrified. It hurt Draco to see his lover this afraid again. He had been so confident and calm once he'd learned to control his shield.

Draco cursed himself anew for his role in Harry's abduction. Perhaps this was his penance, to find his true love in the one man he could not fully have. "If you can't keep him out Severus can cover you with his shield." The name of his Godfather now stung his ears.

"He'd let me suffer to prove his point." The Gryffindor sighed.

"He'd never let you suffer Harry." Malfoy corrected. Snape was a just and good man. Malfoy didn't wish Harry to think otherwise. "I'll kill Marius before I let you get back to that point."

"He'd take my invincibility or whatever the hell he..."

"You'd get by without it." Draco assured the man on his chest. "It's better than the alternative where you suffer silently before going off your rocker."

"He can't be killed." Harry huffed, feeling the hopelessness that was Marius, return to the front of his mind.

"Magically. Which is lucky, since I have none at the moment. You have my word, Marius will die before he hurts you further." Harry was beginning to calm, comforted by Draco's words.

"I'd never ask that of you." The dark man shook his head.

"You'd never have to." It was an oath, whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'm going to stay here until we land." Harry mumbled, pressing himself further into the blonde.

"I'd like that." Draco held his lips against Harry's head, breathing in the smell he'd learned to love. They'd be home soon. Malfoy would sleep alone tonight. Harry would be safe in the arms of another man. He didn't know he was capable of feeling such sorrow and pain.

HHH HHH HHH

Draco stopped walking when he caught site of the exit doors of the London airport. Harry understood why. "We have to Drac. Sirius will be waiting." His voice cracked. Part of him wanted to run, to get home to Severus; another part, however, wished he could open his eyes and be back in the cabin; living a war and magic free life.

Malfoy hung his head, fighting the tears gathering in his eyes. "I'll see you soon, right? When we get back to Hogwarts?"

"Count on it." Harry nodded, not wanting to test his shaky voice.

Draco pulled Potter to him in a tight hug, gathering as much strength as possible to bring their bodies closer. His lips fumbled scared kisses on Harry's, landing a deep, emotion filled kiss on the mouth he'd miss terribly. They embraced in a fever, lips meeting through tears that would not be acknowledged. Their hands clutched at each others clothing, trying to hold on to what they were losing, to grasp it for one more moment. The bustling flow of people faded away around them, time showing kindness by slowing it's pace. Malfoy held Harry's mop of dark locks in his fist, his free hand cupped Potter's cheek. He couldn't bring himself to believe that this was it. This was the end of the most important few weeks of his life. This was the last time he'd hold Harry against him as a lover. Malfoy couldn't imagine another filling Harry's place.

Potter ignored the blistering burn building in the center of his body. He was having this moment, pain be damned. He kissed Draco as if to say goodbye. He kissed him to show him how very treasured he was to the Gryffindor. He kissed him to try and keep him.

"It's time boys." Sirius's kind hand touched Harry's shoulder. He'd spotted the students a few minutes earlier but wanted to allow them time for a goodbye. It was when he saw that Harry was starting to shake, a sign that the bond was growing hostile, that he stepped in. "Draco." He smiled warmly at the Slytherin, his free hand mirrored the other, squeezing the blondes shoulder. "Thank you for helping my Godson. You did more than I could have ever asked."

"Of course Sir." Malfoy's back stiffened. His hands fell to his sides, losing all physical contact with Potter. He couldn't look at him.

"It is mine and Remus's wish that you come to stay with us. A small token of gratitude for all that you've done." Harry smiled at this. He knew Draco would be safe with Sirius and Lupin.

"That's very kind. Yes, thank you." Malfoy faltered slightly. Harry was at his side before Black could react.

"He needs help Sirius. Please get us back?" Harry pleaded with his Godfather.

"He is in bad shape, isn't he? This way, bring him in here." The older man darted into a restroom, checking the stalls to make sure that they were alone. "Alright, quickly now..." he pulled a locket out of his pocket. "Portkey to the front gates. Harry pass Draco to me. I don't want to lose either of you along the way." The blonde was handed off to Sirius, his arms easily held the boy up. Harry looked into Draco's eyes for a long second before three sets of hands grasped the gold chain on the locket. Harry recognized the nauseating pull at his navel. Before he could take a breath they disappeared with a loud popping sound.

Please remember to review! Also this story is still unbeta'd if you're interested please contact me.


	36. Domestic Disturbance

Chapter 36: Domestic Disturbance

Enjoy! This chap was challenging. I hope it was worth it :)

S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S 

Harry looked at the castle as if he hadn't seen it for years. He couldn't yet tell if he were home or walking into a disaster. It seemed bigger than it ever had. He spun to check on Draco. Traveling by portkey had drained him further. It was easy to see that his frame was supported fully by Sirius. "He can't make it to the castle on his own, I'm not convinced that you will either."

"That is precisely why I've been lurking." Lupin smiled at his husband and the two boys, joining them from the forest. "Harry, Draco, I'm glad you've returned with relative safety." His forearm tucked around Harry's back, taking some of the burden of his physical weight.

"It's good to see you Remus." Harry breathed. "I don't believe you've met Draco Malfoy." He gestured to the man in front of him, seeming frail against Sirius. Harry so badly wanted them to know the Draco that he did.

"No I haven't had the pleasure." Lupin touched Malfoy's head momentarily. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. You did accept our invitation correct?" The werewolf looked to Draco.

"Yes..Sir...I don't know... how to thank.." The blonde was winded.

"No need." Lupin assured him. "Sirius we must get them inside. A stasis charm, don't you think?"

"It would allow you to sleep uninterrupted while Poppy runs her tests Draco." Sirius urged his student.

"I'll stay with you until they get you into bed Drac." Harry squeezed his hand in comfort. He knew that Malfoy had a fear of sleeping charms, he couldn't stand the thought of being unable to wake should something go wrong.

"Promise?" Draco hadn't released his friend's hand. He never wanted to let go of Harry. When he woke, the man he loved would be in the arms of another.

"I swear." Harry smiled. Malfoy nodded in agreement. Remus cast the charm quickly. Sirius lifted Draco with ease. "Will he be alright? You promise that you'll take care of him? Does Sev know that we're here?" Potter questioned rapidly as they made their way to the castle.

"It just takes time Harry. He didn't die, so he's been over the largest hump." Black showed no sign of struggle carrying the full grown man.

"We'll treat him as we would treat you pup. He'll be well cared for. You have our word." Lupin walked at a slow speed to keep Potter's pace. "As for Severus... No I don't believe he does. He's been locked in your rooms all day." They entered the castle through a small door that led directly to the dungeons. Remus and Sirius's rooms were just a few doors down. Harry looked over the portraits in the long hall. He'd forgotten how foreboding the architecture of the dungeons could be.

"The password is Piccadilly... mostly because Severus would never guess it... let alone say it." Sirius informed Harry, leading him through their doors and into the sitting room. He'd almost forgotten that they needed to hide Draco from his bond mate. An extra room had been added, through a door just off of the main room. Sirius placed Malfoy carefully on the bed, pulling the moss green blanket around him and spelling him into night clothes.

Harry placed a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead and unnecessarily readjusted the blanket. "His room is lovely. This was thoughtful. He'll like it." Harry looked around the room, not knowing what to do next. "Is Severus going to punish me? Will it hurt?" Harry finally gained the courage to ask as they left Malfoy sleeping in his new bed.

"No pup. You haven't done anything wrong. He's just got his knickers in a twist." Sirius poured a drink. "Just don't make any sudden movements... or eye contact...maybe just let him yell." Black hugged his Godson for the first time in weeks. "He's... he's taking all of this, Malfoy...Marius..." He broke off before continuing. "He's taking it badly. I'm sure your first meeting won't be pleasant but he'd never do anything to harm you."

"Don't fear being redirected Harry. It doesn't happen often. I can't remember the last time Sirius..." Lupin tried to be of comfort.

"1980. I slapped you when you accused me of sleeping with Lily after you drunkenly decided I must be Harry's father because he both had black hair." Sirius and Remus both laughed at the memory as if it were nothing. "The language you were using! You woke Harry with your bellowing!" Harry had missed his bickering, old, married Godfathers.

"I should go... see Severus." Harry turned to the door weakly.

"Can you make it on your own?" Black reached out his arm, ready to aide Potter.

"It's 4 doors down. I'll make it. If you don't see me by tomorrow night send a rescue party." He attempted a joke. "Thank you again for... taking him in." His voice was soft.

"He made a great sacrifice for you pup. He's stuck as family now." The Gryffindor smiled again before exiting the room.

He crawled the wall to make it to his door. His thoughts were racing along with his heart. What would he say? What would Severus say? What would he do? He inhaled deeply, his hand slowly turning the doorknob. He was terrified.

SSS SSS SSS

Severus looked up when he heard the unmistakeable sound of his door opening. Harry. There was Harry. The man stood in the entryway staring at him. His eyes sunken in and glassy, his skin was pale. He rocked slightly as if the room was moving. He was a mess. Snape wanted to rush over and seize him in a fierce embrace. He also felt the great urge to hex him into oblivion. He didn't dare move, fearful of what course he would take.

"Hi." The green eyed man smiled sheepishly. Snape sat in his all black robes, reading next to a half eaten sandwich. Harry had forgotten how big Severus was. He commanded the attention of the room without speaking a word. Severus made no move to get up. His face showed no expression or reaction to his fiance's sudden appearance. Harry began to panic. "Should I go..." He was hot and dizzy. The floor moved in waves beneath his feet. He closed his eyes momentarily to gain his bearings. Severus hated him. He didn't care that he was home. Harry jumped back when Snape stood quickly and strode down the hallway, slamming his potions lab door loudly behind him. Harry had his answer. He'd rest against the wall for a bit before deciding where to go next. Tears fell from his closed eyes, dripping silently to the wood floor. He wanted Severus to hold him, to tell him that everything would be alright.

Harry gasped as he was picked up abruptly. He knew that smell. Severus was carrying him. There was no affection in his movements. Potter was placed on the couch with care. Snape slammed three vials onto the the table. "Take them." He ordered. Harry had known not to question that tone in his first year. He recognized the first potion as a calming drought, the second was a healing potion for general injuries, the third was not familiar. Severus had whispered several spells and seemed to be analyzing his findings. "You should be in the hospital wing." The sentence was issued without eye contact.

"No, please... I just want to be here." Harry begged quietly. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay close to Severus. He wanted to stay home. He feared that if he left he'd never be allowed to return to their rooms. Severus had never seen his bonded look so frail in both body and spirit.

"Had enough mountain air?" The professor shot back. Feeling both regret and satisfaction when hurt flashed over Harry's face. "Those potions will keep you on your feet long enough for a shower. I can smell Malfoy. It's disgusting. Wash it off before you touch anything." The dark man flung the insult before retreating back to his lab.

Harry made his way through his bedroom to the bathroom in a haze. It took all his concentration to undress. The shower was hot and stung his skin. His dizziness was nauseating. Disgusting? Severus had called him disgusting. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. The air around him was too thick. It was too hot. He was too dizzy. The expression on Sev's face was not one he had seen before. It wasn't just blank, as was common for the Potions Master. There was anger. It was evident by the tight clenching of the older man's jaw. But, his eyes, Harry didn't know what he had seen in them. The steam of the shower engulfed him. Hr tried with all of his might to draw air into his lungs, despite his frantic panting he was unable to take a breath. His head felt strange, as if detached from his body. He was cold, unable to find comfort in the warm spray of the shower. The room spun around him. His vision blurred as his knees gave way. He didn't hear himself hit the ground.

SSS SSS SSS

Severus had been waiting in the bedroom impatiently when he'd heard a loud thud. Instinctively he rushed into the bathroom to find his bond mate sprawled out on the bathroom floor, soap suds pooled around him. He looked so incredibly helpless. Snape must have overestimated what the potions could do for Harry in this state. He kneeled quickly by Potter's side, cradling his head in his hand. With little effort, Snape lifted his fiance and laid him on the bed, bringing the sheet to his chest. What had he done? Had he been so eager to humiliate the other man that he ignored the level of his incapacitation? Harry lay unconscious over foolish pride. Severus's heart ached. He didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want to feel this way.

Green eyes fluttered open soon enough to see worry reflected in the black orbs above him. "I think I... fainted." Harry whispered. "I was done showering. I'm clean." He mumbled.

"Shut up Harry." Severus ordered through his remorse. He looked over the bruises, scrapes and bite marks that littered Harry's body, a fresh cut ran along his brow ridge where he'd hit his head during his fall. Rage. All he could feel was rage and disgust. Harry had let Malfoy leave those marks and he had enjoyed it. Snape had felt Potter relish in the roughness and pain after all of the care Severus had taken with him after Marius and this is what Harry chose.

Snape threw his hands in the air with a growl. "I don't know which of these were caused by the fall and which from Draco's teeth and nails!" He jumped from the bed, cursing under his breath. "Fuck!" Harry jumped as Snape's yell was followed by the bed stand sailing across the room, splintering helplessly on the far wall. Severus had lifted it like it was nothing. Harry shrank back in fear. "God damn it!" The snarl echoed off of the walls. "You're a bloody mess! Just look at you! What am I supposed to do with this Harry?!" His hands and face shook. His hair hung unkempt over his blazing eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Harry pulled the sheet around him, self consciously. He didn't know what words to say to make his fiance feel better. He didn't know his bonded was capable of such an outward showing of emotion. It scared him.

"You're sorry? You don't get to be sorry! You left without word! You ran away and rolled around with Draco before tying yourself to him through blood magic only to return home with almost no power! Tell me Potter, what is it exactly that you're sorry for?" Snape paced back and forth along the bed furiously. His footsteps thudded through the room, punctuated only by vile swearing.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to. I never wanted to hurt you." Harry pushed himself up on the bed. "I didn't know..."

"You didn't know that I might find the idea of my fiance fucking my godson upsetting? You're dimmer than I'd already guessed."

Harry fumed although he didn't feel he had a right to. "...The Marriage Codes! I'd never heard anything about them and I got them in the mail! You couldn't have waited until I was back to explain it to me? You asked if I could abide by them, I thought that I was! I'm... I'm indenturing myself to you because it will make you happy. What else do you want from me? " Potter drew back sheepishly, awaiting a response.

"What of our code Harry? The promise you made our first night together?" Severus's voice softened slightly.

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. "Everything got so out of hand with Marius and it made me have all of these feelings and I just... It just happened. I didn't think that I was doing anything wrong." The boy twisted his hands together. "Severus I love you. Look at the bond, you'll know."

"You blocked the bond! Did it occur to you that by doing so, what you were actually blocking was me? I am your bonded and you shut me out!" He snapped. "You chose a path away from me when you ran off in the middle of the night." Snape gained enough control to be seated on the bed.

"I was never running from you." Harry spoke quietly. "I had to get him out of my head."

"You should have come to me! It was my place to help. It was not Draco's." Snape roared, slamming his fist into the bed.

"You couldn't! I didn't want you to drive yourself mad trying. I wanted to make a decision on my own. You all make them for me so easily!" Harry's head was spinning. "My choices are never my own. I wanted to make at least one by myself."

Snape chuckled sadly. "And the choice you made was him?"

"No. It wasn't like that. We hated each other when we got to America. Nothing just...turned into something. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you. I don't know how to make this ok!" Harry began to cry, unashamed that Severus could see him. "I lost it Sev. It was all too much and I made a choice that hurt people."

"Yes you did." Snape refused to take notice of the tears. "I didn't expect this from you. I expected more." His voice was defeated. "I thought, foolishly, that you were mine."

"I am yours." Harry bravely initiated contact, his hand resting on Snape's. "I've been yours. I'll always be yours. I couldn't wait to come back to you."

"Come back to me right after you got a good shag by a man that aided in your abduction and rape?" The potions master shot.

"He's not like that! He didn't mean... It doesn't matter. You're going to think what you want. What can I do? How do I make this better?" Harry was pleading.

"Get dressed. I don't wish to see the remnants of what looks to have been a very rough night." Snape threw pajama bottoms and a T-shirt at Harry, which he quickly scrambled into.

"Can I find Hermione? Have her cast a glamor charm?" Harry sat on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest.

"If you need a spell cast you will come to me." It was a command that Harry would not question.

"Will you? Cast the glamor?" Potter tried to shrink into himself.

Severus thought for a long while. "No. I will not. I want you to have to look at them for a few days. Remember what you've done. Besides, this..." He picked up Harry's wrist and examined the deep cut running along it. He tossed it aside in disgust. "...that won't be covered by any spell. You can't cover blood magic marks."

"Oh... Ok..." Harry dropped his gaze to the bed.

Snape starred at him, still fighting the urge to gather the man in his arms and forgetting the last few weeks. He had to be stronger than that. "Have you eaten?"

"Um... No... I..." Harry was surprised that Severus even asked.

"I'll have Dobby bring you something. Unless you were meeting Malfoy in the great hall for dinner?" Snape's smile was sickening.

"Please stop," Harry pleaded. "Please? Am I with Draco? I came home as soon as I was able to hold my shield."

Snape didn't answer him, choosing instead to have dinner brought to the man's bedside. "Eat." He slammed the plate down in front of Harry. "You will not leave these rooms until term starts in two weeks time. That will allow me to deal with Draco before he sees you again. If you need something you will ask me. I will not be sharing my magic with you. It will replenish on it's own while you're... resting. You will obey me without question. Do you understand me?" Snape's voice indicated that he not be questioned. Harry's heart sank. He'd promised Draco that he'd see him right away.

"I understand." Harry picked at his food. He'd do anything for Snape to stop looking at him in that way. Severus seemed so distant as he spoke, like a stranger.

"You are to never block the bond again. If you do so, I will find a way to end this arrangement." Snape lied. He looked directly at his mate.

"Merlin Sev don't say that." Harry felt tears threatening his eyes again. "Please don't ever..." Harry set his plate to the side and moved to his knees so that he was next to Severus. "I would never consent to breaking the bond. I love you Severus. I love you so much." Harry carefully took Snape's hand again. He didn't pull away which, Potter counted as a good sign. He noticed that Severus still wore his ring. "Please forgive me? Please Sev? I didn't know. I'm begging that you grant me your forgiveness."

Severus allowed his hand to grasp Harry's for a moment. "It will take time Harry. I do not share and I do not forgive."

"Do you still want me to be your husband?" Harry was scared of the answer. He could never give up his bond-mate.

Snape said nothing for an uncomfortable amount of time. Harry grew more distraught with each passing second. "Yes." He responded when Potter began to squirm. "And it is my wish that you begin to act accordingly."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I will. I'll figure out how. You have my word."

"Your word means very little to me as of late. You will show me and if you have any questions you will ask me." The dark man addressed his fiance.

"I'll fix that. I'll show you that you can trust me again." Harry agreed readily.

"I truly pray that you do Potter." Severus released his hand. 'Potter'. Harry hadn't heard Severus address him as such since they'd been bonded. It caused him great pain. Harry began to panic. The pain was physical. His head was splitting.

Severus startled when Harry put his hands over his ears and moaned. _((Harry! I hadn't realized you'd returned. I expected a visit! We're very close friends after all.))_

"Harry what is it? What's wrong?" Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair and tried to force his face upward. _((Draco wasn't enough to keep me out I see. Then again he usually proves to be not quite enough. That's why you've returned to my dear brother is it not? Malfoy's cock just didn't measure up?))_

"Oh god no..." Harry pleaded. "Please no... Sev help... Marius... I don't have enough power to block him this close."

Severus growled, quickly blocking Harry's mind. Harry took notice that Snape's shield felt different than Draco's had. It seemed thicker, stronger. Marius was gone.

"You said you could hold your mental shield. I thought you've been studying Occlumency." Severus loathed that his brother had made an appearance so soon after Harry's arrival. He attempted to rub the tension out of his eyes. He hadn't intended to maintain the close proximity to Harry that it would take to block his mind. He'd be unable to shield Harry if he left the dungeons. The distance would be too great.

Harry shook. It had been the first time he'd heard Marius's sickening drawl in weeks. He wanted to run, to get as far away from Marius as possible. "I can... or I could." His voice was unsteady. "With my magic so low I guess he's stronger than my ability to use Occlumency. He hasn't gotten through in a couple of weeks."

"If I share my magic with you it will all be transferred to... Draco... because he's in stronger need of it." Severus closed his eyes. "I won't do it. I'll occlude your mind until you're strong enough on your own. I'll also have a word with Marius, see if I can't... persuade him."

Harry's eyes widened as his fingers clutched at the blankets. "You've seen him? You went down... "

"If you're worried that he's been sharing the secrets of your American getaway, he has not. The bond has done well enough on its own." The professor's voice was cynical.

"That's not... I have nothing to hide. I just hate that he's here... that people see him..." Potter trembled at the thought. He'd been so far away from Marius. The man was now a few hundred feet below him. "I'm sorry... that you had to see..." Harry didn't know the correct way to apologize to Severus for having to see what transpired between himself and Malfoy.

"You and Draco in the throws of passion? So am I." He sneered. Snape moved to the chair at the end of the bed. He was unsure of what he would do to Harry if he were able to reach him.

Harry felt his anger boil in his chest. "I saw you..." He managed to grind out. "When I was with Marius... I've seen you with dozens of men... full color... crystal clear audio."

"They were before you." Severus defended. "Draco was two days ago..."

"God! Stop it! Severus I made a mistake..." He paused, drawing courage to be honest. "No, you know what? I didn't. I didn't do anything wrong. I should not have blocked the bond and I'm sorry for that but..." Harry began to cry uncontrollably. This was all far too much. "What do you expect? Marius held me in his bed for days! I dream of him! I hear him! He's right below my fucking feet!" Harry gestured angrily at the floor. "I have the Dark Mark and scars and him tied to me! I had to get away from him! I had to Severus... when I couldn't hear him anymore... I felt like myself again... not the mousy freak arguing with himself in the bathroom! Draco did that! He taught me what I needed to stay sane! Can you really not see that?" Harry's eyes searched his mate.

"And you chose to thank him with your flesh?" Severus was doing his best to remain unaffected by Potter's revelations. He couldn't allow himself to sympathize.

"No! I don't know what I... felt... I just... Sev...after Marius...why would someone..." Harry sobbed. His hands clutched at Snape's robes. "...Marius made me ugly." He cried. "Inside and out. Everyone was treating me like I would shatter at the slightest touch. I couldn't look at myself in a mirror... You looked at me differently. You touched me differently. Everything was wrong and then Draco... he became my friend. He ignored all the shit and got to know me and while we were doing lessons I saw the things Marius had forced him to do during the times that they were together... the same things he did to me... I felt like someone understood." Harry drew a breath. "...when he kissed me I couldn't believe that someone would want me... that way. Not after... I'm ruined Sev. Why would anyone want me?" Harry's cheeks were red, his nose stuffy. His eyelids were weighed down by tears.

"I have always wanted you Harry." Snape had given in to his emotions and softened his tone. He hesitantly lifted his hand to Harry's face, wiping away his tears. The boy did not flinch away. "Always. Marius has had no effect on that."

"You don't have a choice." Harry choked through sobs. "You have to love me. He didn't. He had every reason to hate me and he..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought.

"He loved you without a bond." Severus said the words he knew to be true.

"Yes." Harry hiccuped. "Everyone loves me because of who I'm supposed be but he was raised to hate that person. He wanted just me. I still don't understand that."

"Do you really think yourself that unworthy of affection?" Snape ignored the stabbing pain he felt when Harry spoke of Draco so openly, in favor of tending to his bond mate. "Have I not done enough to show you..."

"The choice was made for you. You are bonded to me for eternity. It's not really an option for you to feel anything but fondness." Harry tried to explain.

The professor took Harry's face between his hands. "I've asked you to be my husband. That was not required of the bond. I loved you long before I died, you stupid child." The words were said without malice. "As you are aware."

Harry collapsed into the strong arms of his protector. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you." His tears soaked into black robes. "I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't. I just wanted to feel... normal." Harry's fingers latched on to the man holding him. "I know that you hate me right now..."

"I could never." Severus breathed into a mop of dark hair. "I do not hate you Harry. I am upset because I love you. I don't want to share that. Not for a moment." He held Harry close to him, enjoying the warmth coming off of the other man. Underneath all of his anger and raged he had missed having Harry in his arms.

"You don't have to. I'm yours." Potter couldn't believe that Severus was holding him, when an hour ago he was sure that his bonded was going to dispose of him as he had the bedside table.

"You are and I'll be doing a more thorough job of monitoring your well-being. Physical and otherwise. However, you are also now linked with...Draco." Snape tried to hide his disgust.

"It was one night..." Harry sighed, not wanting to go over it all again.

"Not that." Severus growled. He calmed himself before continuing. "The spell he used links your magic."

"I read about it on the plane. It seems like it's just for war." Potter hadn't moved from the older man's grasp.

"That is where it gained it's popularity, yes. You and I have a soul bond, our particular bond is the strongest bond known to wizarding kind. Soul bonds are, by definition, romantic in nature. They do allow connection to each other's magic but that is not the intended purpose, simply a side effect. There are also power bonds, or core bonds, second only to soul bonds. They are not necessarily romantic in their expression. The spell Mr. Malfoy used is the strongest of these. He should have died." Snape had mused numerous time that this would have been the preferred outcome. "It's dangerous for much more skilled wizards than him to attempt the spell. It's one of the many reasons it fell out of favor. The way our souls are bound as one... Your and Draco's magic is now bound the same." He finished softly. He had researched the spell Draco had used earlier in the day to gather any information about the spell that he might have forgotten. He had not wanted to admit that Harry's power was now bound to his Godson's.

"We can share power." Harry shrugged slightly. "That seems to be all the rage. Isn't that what Marius did to me?"

"Harry you cannot just simply share power. His power is now yours. He gave it to you. Your magic is not shared, but one. A singular entity." His tone was beaten down.

"What does that mean? How is it different from the spell Marius used?" Harry asked sleepily.

"It's different because you now lay claim to all of Draco's power. It was a sacrifice he made by giving up his magic, sealed in blood. The regulation of both of your powers falls to you alone. It was used in battle because it create the perfect bond between an army and it's leader. Counterparts are able to draw from the same magical reserve, now doubled in strength. Their magic fights to maintain balance, allowing the wizards to find each other on the battlefield. With practice, it's been recorded that wizards who'd had the bond for years were able to communicate wordlessly through their magic. The leader, being you in this case, has the ability to command the well of magic, therefore commanding the wizard or witch he is bound to. Draco will never cast a spell that you don't want him to. He'll never be in control of his own power again, you will. He will fight when you fight. He will protect you with his life because power wants to live. It will side with the stronger party. He will obey you because he's caused himself to rely fully on you. The bond will force you to see to his safety and wellbeing, as he has given himself to you." The professor stared down at his bond mate. "Marius simply found a spell to latch on to your magic, he is not bound to you. It is an unnatural link." Snape waited for a reaction.

"You can feel my power... does that mean you can...feel him?" Harry whispered.

"I haven't tried." Severus answered in truth. He didn't want to know. "Your magic is separate from mine. I believe I would have to make a strong effort to find Malfoy in it."

"Are you mad?" Harry sounded like a child.

"Am I..?" The potions master sputtered. "Of course I'm 'mad'. You are mine and now, by magical law, he belongs to you. You are immortal, your magic is supernatural. We have no idea what effect this will have on you or him. You are tied to him Harry. Do you understand that? He will always be a part of you and your life, meaning he'll always be a part of mine and I'd really rather forget him." He finished loudly.

"He didn't know. When he cast the spell he just thought he was saving me." Harry excused.

"And he probably did... save you, that is. He's also wise enough to know that you never cast a spell without knowing it fully. It was blood magic, no less. It is a crime in every developed nation, a crime he is aware of." Severus removed himself from Harry, pouring a drink.

"He was trying to help. He thinks he'll die in the war. He doesn't care about his power because he doesn't expect to be alive to use it. You used blood magic." Harry reminded.

"If we could only be so lucky." Snape mumbled into his drink. "I used blood magic to..."

"Save me? So did he. If you're going to be mad about this be mad at me. I blocked the bond causing the repercussions that led to him casting the spell. It's my fault." Potter allowed himself to lay back on the bed, too tired to think through all of the information he had been given.

"I'm upset with both of you for so many reasons." The potions master poured his third drink since he'd gotten up. "None of which we'll solve tonight. You will rest. Where is Malfoy?"

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. He did not wish to anger Severus further. "With Sirius and Remus... they're caring for him."

"That's just lovely." Snape deadpanned. "The mutts have a litter. I'm leaving the rooms for a short time. You will not. You will remain in bed and sleep." His voice was not gentle.

"Will you return?" Panic took over Harry's features. He didn't want Severus to leave him. He wanted the man to stay next to him.

"Where else would I sleep?" Snape softened his tone in a moment of weakness. He couldn't bare the pain on Harry's face. "It'll just be a short while."

"You're leaving the room... you won't be able to hold your shield around me... Marius..." Potter once again reddened in fear.

Snape chuckled darkly at the door. "I am far stronger than Draco Malfoy." Harry watched the door close behind him and cuddled into the safety of his bed, his mind still tightly protected.

SSS SSS SSS

"Open this door!" Severus's deep voice bounced off of the dungeon walls as he pounded on the door of Sirius and Remus's rooms.

"Severus quiet down! What if a student sees you?!" Lupin answered the door in a hush. He pulled Snape inside. "You'll behave or I'll hex you."

"You aren't fast enough." The darker man challenged. "Where is he?"

"Sirius? He's around here somewhere." Lupin grinned ever so slightly at himself.

"Malfoy, you insufferable mongrel." Severus snarled, his voice growing louder.

"Oh him, yes. You can't see him Severus. Not right now and not in that mood." Remus stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is my right! I demand..." Snape was interrupted.

Sirius entered the sitting room from the kitchen. "Lower your voice when you speak to my husband Snape." He warned harshly. "I told you I wouldn't let you touch Malfoy until he was well. He's been sleeping for barely a few hours. Poppy's only just left. It's out of the question. Might I suggest you turn your attentions towards your bond mate?" Sirius held a threatening tone. He had never been sure which of them would win in a fight, magical or otherwise but, he was confident enough to test it.

"Do not tell me how to run my home Black. I want Draco. Now." His voice icy. "I swear to Merlin that if you do not produce the boy I will blow these room through the castle walls!"

"You will not come into my chambers issuing threats Snivillus!" Sirius took several steps forward. "My bond mate is here, my charge! I'll not allow you to put either in danger! Now, I am sorry that you feel upset over Harry's time with Draco. But, I refuse to discuss it further. You will see him when he has recovered and not a moment sooner!" His voice thundered off of the walls. "Now get out!"

"Give me my Godson Black. He is mine!" Snape roared.

"Not everything is yours Severus! He..." Black was diverted by a weak voice behind him.

"Sev..." Malfoy stood with the aid of a wall. Sirius didn't think his color had returned at all. His posture was tired yet proud. His eyes hung open, trained on his Godfather. "If you're truly upset enough for a display like that... lets just get it done with. At least then I'll be dead or able to sleep in silence." Black was surprised to not hear the usual taunting tone in the boy's voice.

Severus stared at his Godson, not expecting him to appear so frail and lifeless. There was no self-entitled cockiness that generally oozed from the youngest Malfoy. "Draco..." There were too many emotions loading the name. Rage, sadness, pity, surprise, time seemed to slow as the two men locked eyes, years of history held between them. "Where is all of that charm Mr. Potter fell for?" Acid once again dripped from his voice.

"Do you want to come in?" Malfoy didn't wait for an answer before turning back towards his room. Snape followed.

Remus stopped Sirius from intervening by placing a hand on his chest. "It's his Godfather. As you are to Harry, family is family Padfoot."

"Yes well, being Snape's family hasn't worked well for anyone now has it?" Black retorted but did not stop Severus from following Draco.

SSS SSS SSS

"Is Harry ok?" Malfoy asked without thought as he seated himself on his bed, using pillows to support his weight.

"Don't you dare speak his name." Snape growled lowly. "You've done enough!" He loomed over the bed.

"By saving his magic you mean?" Draco may be drained and concerned for his lover but he was still a Malfoy and he'd be damned if anyone was going to best him in a battle of words. "Is that where I did enough? Or was it when I booted your brother out of his head? Or perhaps it was the lessons I was able to teach him, where as you had failed? Tell me Godfather, what horrible thing have I done to Harry to incur such wrath?" He coughed loudly having spoken too much at once.

"You bedded him and bound yourself to him through blood magic!" Snape roared, his hands wrapping tightly around Draco's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Malfoy grinned at his Godfather. "Careful Uncle Sev, your dark side is showing. How disappointed Harry would be?"

"Oh Draco you stupid, stupid child." It was Snape's turn to sneer. "What makes you think he hasn't already seen it?" He deposited the blonde angrily back to his pillows.

"Because, you'd never let your evil seep into Harry's life. I'm aware of how you act with your soon-to-be husband... I've seen all of his memories or have you forgotten?" Draco managed a sip of water to wash down the jab at the professor. He loved his Godfather. They were family. He loved Harry more. "Why are you here? Is your big plan for us to sling insults back and forth all night? If so I'd like to reschedule."

Snape was quiet for a long moment. He picked his words carefully. "You are to stay away from my bond mate until I tell you otherwise." He straightened his robes stiffly. "At a time I feel better equipped to...control myself... we well have a conversation about the blood magic." He lowered his face close to Draco who, in turn, stared past him unaffected. "When you are well _godson_, we will duel and you will pay for what you've done."

Draco's eyes narrowed, his neck became rigid. "You are not yet married to him and therefore hold no sway over the company he keeps. I'll, of course, discuss the spell for Harry's benefit and out of respect for you as his bond mate and my Godfather." His words were sincere, equally as was his next comment, "As for a duel uncle Sev...if you'd like to humiliate yourself in front of witnesses I would be more than happy to oblige."

Snape's hand moved with angered speed the back of it whipped against his Godson's cheek. Draco closed his eyes but did not flinch. "You will obey me! Your coward of a father abandoned you. Your mother is probably sitting on a beach with no thought to you. I am your Godfather, your only guardian. Do not test me boy!" His eyes shown with fury. Severus stepped away from the bed, angry that he had lost control. "Do you understand your rules as I have given them to you?" His voice was a snarl.

"I understand them, yes. I fully intend on following most of them." Draco did not move his hand up to touch his reddening cheek. His eyes burned with defiance.

"Draco... It would be best if you did not question me." Severus warned.

"Why is that exactly? I taught him. You were unable. I don't know what any of you have been doing? You call yourself wizards! Why is Marius still breathing? It's a spell, break it! You think that you're protecting Harry? I'm protecting him! I'm the one that can feel Marius's grip in his magic, Not you. You do what you'd like uncle Sev just get the hell away from me." Draco growled, his posture was stiff.

"I had best...before I forget myself." Snape fought with all of his might not to pummel the boy. "Count yourself lucky that you have no power Draco, It wouldn't be fair to duel someone in such a weakened state. You'll find me rather unpleasant when you're well. Although if you try to contact Harry I will not hesitate to kick you while you're down." His voice roared through the room. Snape swept out of the rooms as quickly as he had come in.

Draco's eyes lit up, showing more life than he'd be able too since bonding to Harry. He made his way to the living area as quickly as his body allowed. "Sirius... Remus. I need books. I need any research anyone has gathered on the spell Marius used. I may have an idea... please?"

Sirius inspected his charge's cheek. "I need to go... speak... with Snivillus."

"No." Draco begged. "A family feud, nothing more. Please, the books..." Draco was not a man to beg but if his idea proved correct then the humiliation would be worth it. "Any thing that's been collected. It may be very important." His eyes pleaded.

"What did Severus say that made you think you have an idea Draco?" Remus set down his tea.

Draco laughed sadly. "That he wouldn't hesitate to kick me while I was down. Now please... the books? I need to get started."

SSS SSS SSS

Snape made quick work of his assault on Marius before returning to his rooms. He didn't believe he'd done any good, except add to his brother's collection of broken bones.

He found Harry sleeping deeply in their bed. Severus allowed himself a moment to enjoy his fiance, forcing everything out of his mind. Harry was home. Harry was his. He was safe and awaiting the return of his bond mate. Severus's shaky hand ran through his lover's hair. He relished the sight of the dark haired man once again occupying his side of the bed. His presence made their rooms feel whole again. The Potions Master carefully removed his bonded's glasses and placed them gently on the night stand. Under the cover of the dimly lit room, Snape pulled the blankets up around Harry, placing a soft kiss on slightly parted lips.

The older man changed silently into his night clothes and climbed into the bed, soaking in the warmth that the Gryffindor filled their bed with. He found he couldn't help himself but to gather the smaller frame against him in a tight embrace. His face buried in wavy hair as he thanked the gods for yet another chance to hold the foolish man that held his heart. Severus felt as though his could finally draw breath. He had, on many occasions, feared that he would never again get the chance.

Harry stirred slightly. "You came back." He smiled slightly.

"This is our home Harry. I'll always return." Snape gave him a long hug before rolling him back onto his pillows. "Go back to sleep." He demanded.

"Can I stay in your arms? I've missed them. I want to feel you next to me, smell you, know that you're really here. Please?" Harry implored.

"No." Snape answered. "I may find a desire to be by you too strong to overcome but, I do not wish to hold you." Severus said into the dark. He rolled onto his side to avoid the hurt expression on Harry's face.

Harry stared at his lover's back in a mixture of hurt and disbelief. "I understand." His voice cracked. He shrank back to his side of the bed. Severus cursed himself silently, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with Harry in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to be that intimate with the other man quite yet. Especially after the talk with his Godson. He tried not to pay attention to the soft noises issuing from the man next to him. He was crying. He was trying to hide it.

Severus waited several long moments. The crying did not stop. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you Harry." It was a whisper, declared into the darkness. "For now that is all I can give. Go to sleep."

"I love you Severus." Harry touched the man's back briefly with his finger tips and retreated to a safe distance. Severus still loved him. It would be enough to allow him to sleep. Snape would be relying on a potion to reach slumber. His hurt, anger and guilt would surely prevent it. As he was sure it would for weeks to come. The hurt he'd felt with Lily paled in comparison to the pain that was caused by lying next to a man he loved with all of his heart. A heart that felt broken.

Please feed the author! Love it? Hate it? I want to know!


	37. It's Me That I've Lost

Chapter 37: It's Me That I've Lost

S

S

S

S

S

S

This story is now Beta'd by the fabulous **Northman-Snape . ** I am so lucky to have her! I feel like she really loves the story and I believe it will be better for it. As always, Please review! The good, bad and ugly.

"How long has he been asleep?" Atheena asked, seating herself for lunch in her brother's chambers. It had been a forced meeting, one that Severus had fought against. "Stop pouting. I had to check on my baby brother didn't I?" She smiled sweetly.

Severus grunted as he sat down. Meddlesome woman. "16 hours now. He shows no sign of waking."

"Is he... did his return go smoothly?" She feared the answer. Her brother was being quiet. The kind of silence one would need to hide their sadness. She hated that he was hurting.

"I need a new bedside table," He answered shortly. "It's broken." Snape sipped his tea, moving a biscuit around his plate.

"Sev what happened? Tell me..." The woman prodded. She'd get the whole story if it killed her.

"He returned Atheena. We had words. I issued rules. He went to bed." His lips formed a tight line on his face. He didn't want to talk. He'd no desire to go over the events of the previous night.

"You need to talk about this. I can't imagine what you're going through. If Rachel ever..." She trailed off, not allowing the thought. "He had an affair...with your Godson," She all but whispered. Snape's posturing had grown more aggressive.

"He is under the age of twenty and we are childless. He did not have an affair." His retort was ridged.

"Bullshit. Those outdated traditions are insane, not to mention barbaric. Don't let him use The Marriage Codes as an excuse Severus." She shook her head, placing her mug loudly on the table.

"_I_ requested a union that followed The Codes. He knew nothing about them until a few days ago," Severus sighed and lean back in his chair. He knew the look on his sister's face well. She wasn't going to let this go.

"You what?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I believe in The Marriage Codes. I had them sent to him several days ago. He was agreeable."

"Severus! You can't possibly... Our Father hid behind those stupid rules as a way to treat Mom like garbage. How could you..." She was livid. She did not believe her brother to be so close minded.

"Our Father beat our Mother. That's not what this is about. He is mine to protect and The Codes allow me to do that. Do not pass judgment Atheena. They are very effective and I've never turned my back on our customs entirely. I know that you have. That was your choice. This is mine." He did his best to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake Harry.

"So he'll go around banging Draco until he's twenty? That's how you want to live? Marriage is about commitment Severus. It's not legal contract. It's a sacred covenant. I can't believe you're doing this." Atheena was aghast at the conversation. She wanted these customs abandoned and they were happening within her own family.

"The bond won't allow any further...interactions. He had to Occlude the bond to achieve it the first time, with all of this as the fallout. I've forbidden a repeat performance." Severus spoke in his best monotone. "It is a legal contract. A contract that allows me certain privileges to... shorten his leash, if you will. He's proven that he requires that. He'll be safer this way."

"You're going to treat him like he's less than you, something you own... it's disgusting Severus." She was on her feet pacing.

"Harry Potter is The-Boy-Who-Lived. He is lesser to no man. Myself included. He will belong to me; A treasure to be protected and cared for. I can think of no better gift to give him." The Potions Master crossed his arms over his chest. He would not back down.

"You'll expect him to obey you... to ask for permission... he's an adult for Christ's sake! What about his freedom? His dreams? What about him Severus? What about Harry? He'll become a quiet little mouse like Mom, jumping at your every word?" Her voice was too loud. Severus didn't like it.

"I will never treat Harry as our Father treated our Mother! How dare you accuse me of such! My Husband will receive all of the freedom that he can safely have. He will have dreams and I will help him reach them. I will give him the best of everything and he will be protected because of it! I am the head of this house, your house. It is my job alone to protect all of you. I have work to attend to. See yourself out." Severus turned his back to his sister, retreating into his study. Atheena sighed and exited the front door, distraught over her brother's behavior.

HHH HHH HHH

"Get back in bed." Snape issued the command when he heard Harry's light foot steps behind him. He did not turn around.

"I can't believe I slept all day and I'm still so tired. I'm just going to find something to eat quickly and then..." Harry yelped as he was picked up off of his feet. The embrace was not affectionate. He was rushed down the hallway and tossed onto the bed.

"I told you yesterday to stay in bed. I told you to request anything you might need from me. Were my demands too complicated?" Snape's voice was tight, he towered over Harry.

"No... I didn't think..." Harry stammered his words, trying to understand what was happening.

"Yes, it seems like you haven't been doing much of that as of late." He snapped.

"I just thought... that I should probably eat something..." Harry was so tired.

"You should have called for me." Severus grunted in disapproval. "Did you misunderstand me? Was I unclear?"

"No... Well, yeah kinda. I didn't know I was confined to the bed. I didn't think that you were being that literal..." Harry rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake further.

"You'll find that I am always very precise when giving instructions." Snape warned. "You need rest. You will stay in bed. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Harry hated this. It was like living with his professor. The man was cold and harsh.

"At least I know your whereabouts this way. You might have the urge to take another holiday. Perhaps Australia? I hear it's very pleasant this time of year." He poured himself a drink from the overly used liquor cabinet.

"Severus... I'm not going anywhere. It was one time. I left because I had to. You left in the middle of the night once. You're being a hypocrite." Harry hadn't meant to say his last sentence. He was in no position to anger his bond mate. He had to fix what he'd done. He had to keep his promise.

"I didn't bend over for one of your relatives while I was away." He finished his drink. "I don't want to see you Harry. All I want is to hold you, to heal you and I can't stand the sight of you." He chuckled.

"Ironic isn't it? Draco sends his regards by the way. He's very concerned with your well-being." Snape said matter-of-factually. He downed a calming drought out of his pocket.

"You... saw him?" Harry whispered. A million thoughts rushed through his mind. Would that make Sev angrier at him? Had it caused the man pain to see his godson? Was Draco alright? Did Severus hurt him?

"I did. He is my godson after all." He sneered, but seated himself on the bed. He wanted to be close to Harry, hear his voice. He just couldn't look at him.

"Is he... did you..." Harry stuttered, sure that it was unacceptable to ask about Draco.

"He's being fawned over by the fleabags. I didn't cause any damage. I'll save that for when he's well." He dropped his head back on the pillow. He knew that they would need to talk about Draco, he had many questions. Another drink and he began to gather the courage to ask them. "Was it just once or did you two have a busy night?" Snape stared at the ceiling.

'Severus..." Harry pleaded. He didn't want to do this. He would rather do anything but this.

"You will answer my questions and you will be truthful." The older man ordered.

"It was... the night." Harry fumbled with the edge of the blanket.

Snape showed no sign of emotion. "I felt that you enjoyed yourself. Did you discover a fondness for the rougher side? The marks on Draco's neck give the answer I suppose."

"It was... different. Not better, just different." Harry's cheeks shown with a furious blush.

"Who topped?"

"Severus! What does it matter..." Harry was shocked. That felt very personal.

"Answer Me!" The bellow seemed to shake the room.

"...Both." He whispered. His tone held a slight anger.

"Well you were rather adventurous, weren't you? I underestimated you Potter." Snape stung.

Harry cringed at the use of his last name. "Sev... please...it had nothing to do with you. I love you. You are my bonded. I don't understand why you're so upset. Your traditions practically encourage it. You've been with loads of guys..."

"I believe that you love me." Severus assured him. "But, I was a spy. I spent my life reading people. I can see it all over your face and his. You fell in love." His tone was unaffected.

"I can't...I don't...I do care for him...I share my soul with you. I could never love another as I do you. Please look at the bond," Harry begged, he was desperate. Severus had to know that he loved him without question.

"Oh I have. You, without a doubt, are in love with me. Do you believe it would still be so without the bond?" He asked the question he'd been dreading.

"Of course! Sev... you were my soul mate before the bond. You... you were meant for me. You would always be my choice. You are my home. I can't feel for him or anyone, what I feel for you. You make me feel whole. The bond could end tomorrow and it would still be you, without question... Severus," Tears threatened Harry's eyes.

Severus wanted to believe him more than he'd wanted anything. His hand found Harry's, his eyes still refused. He squeezed it tightly.

"Are we going to be alright Sev?" Harry asked afraid. His hand was on fire from the touch of his fiancé.

"We are. You broke no rules willingly. I am a selfish man, and will remain as such. I am furious. I will have my vengeance. I will no longer put up with your insolence. But, in the end we will be fine." Severus was certain of it. They had to be.

"I wish you wouldn't hurt him... he's not as strong as you," Harry said lightly. He worried what Severus would do to Draco.

"It is of no concern of yours what I do to him. Do not interfere."

"Will it always be like this? You issuing orders? I don't like it." Harry lost his patience momentarily.

Snape sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. "No Harry. I'm angry. I'm very... angry," he finished with his voice dropping off. "I'll have dinner brought to you. Go back to sleep when you are finished. I'll join you later." Harry was too tired to argue.

DDD DDD DDD

"Hey Pup, have you gotten any sleep today? You've been buried in all of those books and notes. You should be resting." Sirius stuck his head into Draco's room when Remus had informed him that he had skipped dinner.

Draco looked up. His face was tired, but his eyes were ablaze. "I have to see Marius." There was no question in his voice. "Before you argue with me, I've been reading about the spell I used and because my magic is now one with Harry's. Magical law gives me the right to defend it. Marius. I want to see him." He mustered more strength in his stance.

"Draco... do you really think that's best? You're weak and Marius is... a mess. Severus would never approve. Albus... it wouldn't be allowed." Sirius shook his head, leaning against the door frame.

"The Headmaster is not here. Uncle Sev... well I don't really care what he has to say on the matter. I know you can get me to him and I must see him. Sirius it is my right...Harry..." His voice held conviction.

"Maybe when you're stronger," Sirius suggested. He couldn't think of a better reason to deny his charge. Draco knew his magical law; Marius now was Draco's to deal with. There was no danger of Draco knowing where Marius was being kept. Severus would have his head if Sirius permitted the visit. "To hell with it! I've yet to piss off the dungeon bat today. I'll meet you in the sitting room."

DDD DDD DDD

Draco followed Sirius down a set of stairs that he had been unaware of. He was dressed in his best. He wore tailored gray dress paints, a black cashmere sweater, and black Italian loafers. His hair was gelled to a messy perfection. He wouldn't want Marius see him as anything other than a wealthy Pure-Blood.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Sirius stopped in front of a large door.

"No. I'm better on my own." Draco held his head high, hiding any trace of weakness.

"You'll need this if you want any answers out of him." Sirius handed over a small pocket knife. "Severus... he... well you'll see. I'll be right out here."

Draco wasn't nervous as he entered the room. Marius sat unaffected against a wall. He smirked at the blonde through his stitched lips. Draco didn't show his surprise at the disaster of a man before him. "Fallen quite a bit haven't you Mar? All that talk of ending your brother...now you're chained up like a dog... very fitting..." He squatted in front of his ex-lover.

"Where are my manners? I haven't told you why I showed up unannounced..." Draco stood quickly, the full strength of his fist colliding with the youngest Snape's mouth, shredding the stitches, as planned. Marius moaned slightly, attempting to mask the pain. "I'm sure we'll find it much easier to converse this way." Draco looked around the room distastefully.

"You really should hire new people. How are you supposed to entertain in these conditions?" He clucked his tongue before transfiguring a small pebble into a posh arm chair. He seated himself with pride, dusting off his hands.

"Look at you, dressed up in big brother's clothes." Marius chuckled. "Potter wasn't able to scratch that itch for you? I'm a little weak at the moment but I'm sure I could still make you squirm." He rocked his hips.

"It was you who could never quite...satiate my needs Marius. Harry's done a splendid job. It's amazing how talented he can be when he's not repulsed." Draco sneered. He didn't enjoy talking about Harry in this way. But, he knew how to work Marius and this was the only way to get to him.

"He really is making his rounds through the Pure-Bloods isn't he? Loose little thing." His laugh sickened Draco. "You were never one to turn down the pleasures of flesh if I remember correctly. You're very much the wanton boy yourself. I enjoyed turning you into a muttering pile in my chambers... you were never a screamer, shame about that." Marius shook his head, remembering the time he'd spent breaking the youngest Malfoy.

"Much as I'd love a trip down our demented memory lane, that is not the purpose of my visit. I'll find the spell. You think no one ever will. I know the dark arts Marius. I was taught by the best, but then again so was Severus. The difference is, I've bonded to Harry's magic..." He paused, enjoying the tiniest glint of fear in the eyes of his once-tormentor.

"I used The Commander's Link so I can feel you in there. If I can feel it, I will find it. When I find it Marius... I will break the spell, breaking your hold on him and when that's done..." He leaned in closely, grabbing the bruised and broken chin of the prisoner, forcing eye contact.

"I will kill you. I will end your life before anyone, including Severus, gets a chance. You won't harm him again." Draco released the man's face and returned, gracefully, to his chair.

"The son of Lucius Malfoy has fallen in love, has he?" Marius cackled hysterically. "With a bonded man! Harry Potter no less... This is just... fabulous," The younger Snape continued to giggle. "Your Godfather's bond-mate and fiancé. I have underestimated the size of your balls Draco. You'll still never find the spell." He shook his head.

"You have." Draco smiled. "You are not as clever as you think Marius. It's Voldemort's mark, we all know that. You simply adjusted the spell. Give me a few days. The spell will be broken. You'll lose Harry and then I'll be back for another chat."

"You won't, but my door is always open to you pet." Marius purred. "It's you that's lost Harry isn't it? He's with Severus and not you. They're bound. You can never come between that. Harry Potter will never be yours."

"Perhaps not, but I'll be damned if any part of him belongs to you." Draco slid a phial out of his pocket, a knife out of the other. "I'll just get what I came for." He chirped. Marius had no strength to fight, though he feebly tried. Draco held his forearm by his wrist, slicing a large gash through the Dark Mark on Marius's arm. It took little time for the container to fill.

"Blood magic Draco? For a Potter? Who knew you had that much darkness in you." Marius seemed proud.

Draco stopped at the door. He didn't know why he began speaking. "It's not darkness Mar. It's love. You were right; I know how you enjoy that." He was gone before Marius could retort.

DDD DDD DDD

"Is that what I think it is?" Sirius asked suspiciously when they reentered their rooms.

"Draco... you can't do blood magic. You can't use the dark arts whenever you please," the dark haired man chastised, pouring a drink.

"No, I can use the Dark Arts whenever I please, I just shouldn't. It has nothing to do with my ability. I'm extremely proficient." He said in classic Malfoy cockiness. "...When I have my magic, that is. For now it's just research but when I'm healed... Sirius I will break the curse. I've been reading and he used a variation of Voldemort's Dark Mark. I'm sure of it, only no one except the Dark Lord has that kind of power, not even Marius. He must have simplified it. He tied himself to Harry, and ties can be broken." He allowed himself to fall tiredly into a chair. Their outing had used too much of the blonde's strength.

"Draco we've all been working on the spell... stronger wizards than you. Dumbledore..." Sirius sighed.

"Dumbledore isn't bound to Harry's magic. I am. I read that I'll be able to see our magic; to know if anything is threatening it. I know I can do this. I just have to research more. I have to make sure he's..." Draco's voice dropped off. "He has to be safe. He can't be as long as Marius has a grip on him. You're all so concerned over him losing his invincibility that you don't have enough sense to just kill Marius. That leaves breaking the spell. That's what I'll do."

Sirius fought back the urge to argue the reasons that Marius couldn't be killed. He managed to choke them back. "I am very sorry Draco," His voice was quiet.

"What for?" The Slytherin closed his eyes.

"You love him. You're in love with him and he's..."

"In love with Uncle Sevi," His tone held sadness. He put his hand over his eyes. "It's all very unfortunate." Draco waved his hand dismissively. Sirius knew it was an act.

"Perhaps if I hadn't sent The Codes you two never would have... had a chance to fall for each other. I just thought it was fair, that he needed to know what he was getting himself into. I figured you would snog a bit maybe... I never expected... well, this." Sirius sighed.

"I would have pursued him regardless. At least now he's not feeling guilty about it. The rest is...inconsequential." Draco stood weakly. "I have to get back to work."

Black took a long breath. "Alright, let's have a look at what you've got. Shall we?"

Draco grinned to himself. He was being accepted. There was no cruelty here, just as Harry had promised. "...Thank you." He whispered. No further explanation was needed between the men as they walked to Draco's desk.

DDD DDD DDD

"Draco...this...this could work." Sirius exclaimed in excitement. A smile took over his face. He'd had no idea that Draco was so clever.

"Of course it will." Draco snorted. "I've done nothing but research since I woke. I don't have magic but I can still feel Harry's. The stronger it gets the more I can feel..." His fevered speech was interrupted.

"You two are up to something that I'm almost certain I won't approve of." Remus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. He had finally left his book when the excited whispering from his charges room had lasted well over an hour.

"Mooney... I think he's done it. In theory, his plan has no reason to fail." Sirius couldn't hide his happiness.

"I hope the plan doesn't involve Harry or Snape. You won't be able to see Harry until Snape allows it and I won't allow your Godfather near you." Lupin shook his head at Draco.

"Should you be encouraging this Sirius?" His tone was disapproving.

"No, it doesn't...well sort of," Draco began to explain. "I'll be able to see our magic, which means I'll be able to find the spell latched to it. It will be weaker if Marius is drained of his power, which Sev can do through the blood magic he used. I can get a power boost from Harry... So all I have to do is figure out what I'm looking for, find it, and use some of Harry's magic to make mine stronger. I'll be able to break it. I'll be too strong and he'll be too weak." The blonde was out of breath, he leaned tiredly back into his chair.

"You've come up with a solution when you haven't yet figured out the problem. You don't know what to look for." Remus didn't want the boy to get his hopes up. He'd been researching endlessly and whatever spell Marius used was nowhere to be found.

"I will. I know a spell Voldemort favored. I'll use Marius's blood to trace the spells that have been born of his magic. I even thought to take the blood from his Dark Mark, which is the basis of the spell. It should make it easier to find it."

"More Blood Magic? Look how the last time worked out for you Draco," Remus reminded.

"This will work," Draco pleaded. "Harry will be free." His eyes fell to the floor.

"You're reasoning is solid. Sirius is right, it sounds like it could work. But, for now you need to rest. You can't do anything until you have your power back and we can talk to Severus without fear of your death. Now, I'm having a house elf bring you dinner and then it's to bed with you young man." Remus flicked his wand and watched the pages and books organize themselves on the desk.

"And you Padfoot... You'll leave him to rest. Do you both understand me?" He watched the men in front of him nod their heads shamefully at his best parental tone.

"Best not to question him when he's like this," Sirius smiled as he walked to the door.

"Draco? Thank you. This gives me hope." Sirius nodded his head at the blonde before exiting the room.

Remus placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm very impressed. It's a good plan, and I'm sure it will work. We just have to give it some time, yeah?" He grinned and closed the door behind him.

Draco stared at his books longingly, then back to the bed that was beckoning him. After a moment he gave in and crawled between the blankets to wait for dinner. He needed to sleep. A deep smile spread across his face, he was going to be able to save Harry.

HHH HHH HHH

Potter stirred slightly the next morning. A heavy weight held him in place. After waking fully he found Severus's arm tucked tightly around him. His breath hitched, feeling the hard chest of his bond mate pressed against his back. He missed waking this way. Harry was afraid to move and wake up his bonded. Carefully, he scooted as close as he could and closed his eyes, enjoying the moments that passed.

His hand rested lightly on the muscled forearm protecting him. He didn't want Severus to wake up. He had been very clear that he did not want to hold him and Harry was sure that he'd only done it in his sleep. He focused strongly on everything he was feeling, the warmth of skin, and Severus's breath on his neck, the steady movement of his fiancé's chest. He relaxed completely for the first time since he'd returned to the castle. He loved the man holding him.

Severus had opened his eyes to find himself in the same position he'd eased into hours before. The urge to touch the younger man had grown too powerful and the Potions Master found that he could not return to sleep until Harry rested safely in his arms. He had hoped to sneak away from his bonded before he woke but obviously that was no longer an option.

"Remove your hand so that I might move and be comfortable." His voice cut through the silence. It was a lie. He would be content to continue this for the rest of his days.

Harry didn't move. "Please don't. Just stay. Please stay? I need you to stay." He begged, his hand holding tighter to Severus's arm.

"Harry..." Snape's tone was halfheartedly stern.

Harry boldly cuddled closer to his lover, gaining as much body contact as he could. Severus stiffened, growling as he pulled Harry closer. He hated his weak resolve when it came to his bond mate. Harry's gasp sent electricity through his body. Severus cursed the stirring in his groin. The younger man was of no assistance as he pushed back into it.

"Harry stop, we are not doing this." It was an order. The Head of House found the anger that he'd grown accustomed to well in his chest. He wondered if Draco had held Harry like this. Had Harry enjoyed it?

"Why?" Harry questioned. "I miss you. I miss your body. Why can't we?" Harry's voice was full of conviction. He yelped as he was flipped onto his stomach. Harry moaned, knotting his fingers in the sheets.

Severus was on top of him instantly, pulling their pajama pants down to their knees. He whispered a lubrication spell and pushed inside of his lover, ignoring the cry at the intrusion. His strong hand held the back of Potter's neck, keeping him in place. His thrusts were hard, Harry's back arched to meet them, moaning into his pillow. Severus had never made love to him this way, it was fast and hard. The slight pain rippled next to pleasure as his fiancé slammed into him.

"Fuck...Severus... It feels so good..." He panted. Only to fall into the realization that something was amiss. He couldn't move his head. The grip on his neck was too strong, carelessly so. There was no love in the potions master's actions. Harry stopped moving.

Severus didn't speak, instead focusing all of his energy in finding a quick, forceful release that he knew Harry's body could supply. His hips worked as rapidly and as firmly as they could. The warmth and tightness of Harry surrounded him. He couldn't see Harry when he looked down, only something he wanted to hurt. Severus finished quickly on purpose. He grunted spilling himself inside of the man he was so angry with. He withdrew without notice, paying no heed to Harry's protest. He pulled his pants up around his waist and looked down at the very confused man below him.

"We can't because the thought of where you learned to enjoy that is revolting to me." The older man snapped. "I'm far too aware of who introduced you to the pleasure of pain. I don't want his leftovers." Severus removed himself from the bed. "Don't leave the rooms. I have things to do. And clean yourself up; perhaps you can manage to wash a bit of that desperation off." He was gone before Harry could speak.

Harry's head dropped to his pillow, tears falling from his eyes.

HHH HHH HHH

Harry had woken for the second time hours ago. It was passed dinner, he'd eaten with assistance from Dobby. From the Marauder's Map he had seen that Severus had not left the lab that was connected to the potions classroom. He would normally be home and getting ready for bed now.

Harry paced the hallway anxiously, a path he had walked hundreds of times that day. How could Severus have been so cold with him? How could he have been so cruel? Harry had never expected to be treated the way he'd watched Severus treat Mathias and Regulus.

He felt used and disregarded. Tears poured from his eyes as they had most of the evening. He'd been surprised when his attempt at a silencing charm had been successful. He wouldn't allow Snape the satisfaction of hearing him cry should he return.

Harry was losing his mind. Severus had used his body, not unlike Marius. He started to pour himself a drink but decided instead to return to the couch with the bottle. He downed much of it as quickly as he was able, savoring the burn in his throat. He felt like garbage. His attempt to find solace in the amber liquid proved ineffective as the hours ticked by.

SSS SSS SSS

Severus refused to leave his lab. He couldn't look at the man he had hurt that morning. He couldn't bare the pain that he was sure to find in the boy's eyes. He could feel Harry's anxiety and sadness. It was overwhelming. The younger man felt unstable. It was growing more worrisome.

Severus cursed himself when all he could do was sit on the cot he kept tucked against the wall. He couldn't bring himself to face what he'd done. He couldn't comfort Harry, even if he was in desperate need of it. He couldn't send Hermione or Ron, Harry would be too embarrassed to tell them why he was troubled. He would not ask Black as he did not feel like listening to the endless rant the mutt would subject him to.

Severus dropped his head against the stone wall. This was his fault. He should not have lost control. It was unacceptable. It was his job to ensure Harry's safety, despite the fact that he hated his options. He had to make sure that his bonded was alright after the trauma of the morning. A problem of his own creation required an action that made Severus physically ill.

If he could not go clean up his mess, there was only one other choice for this particular situation. He tossed an empty bottle of fire whiskey against the wall before kneeling before his fireplace, whispering the spell to make a fire call with a snarl. It was the very least he could do after the wrong he had committed.

DDD DDD DDD

Severus found the blonde laying on his bed, staring into a book. He did not seemed surprised by the face in his fire.

"Go to my rooms. Help Harry. If you do anything inappropriate you'll never again see the light of day," his voice was dark.

"You're not very foreboding when you're not actually here Uncle Sev." Draco didn't look up from his reading. "Do you really believe that I'm going to walk into one of your traps? It's not even a half-assed attempt..."

"Draco!" The face in the fire bellowed. "I'm currently in my lab, not my rooms. Do you think any part of me wants you near Harry? I've done something and he needs help. My only option is you. Now go. Don't let the canine's see you leave. The password is Gemini. Remember my warning." Severus disappeared.

Draco was on his feet and moved swiftly and silently through the rooms, making it to the hallway unnoticed. What had Severus done? What could possibly be so bad that he would allow Draco to see Harry? He could feel Harry's distress the closer he got to Snape's door. It caused the man to pause.

It was the first time he had felt Harry. It was the first time he'd felt any magic since binding himself to Potter. Part of him beamed with the knowledge that he would soon lay eyes on his lover. He did not hesitate stating the password and rushing inside. Harry had to be alright. He was so close to being free.

Draco didn't stop moving when Harry's drunken eyes bolted up at his entrance. Draco was by his side, pulling him into a tight embrace, taking notice of his tear stained cheeks.

"Harry... Love, what happened?" The Slytherin ran his hand through the dark, unruly hair.

"You can't be here." Harry cried but did not pull away. "He'll kill you if he..."

"Shhh... Baby he sent me. He said you needed help. He wasn't pleased about it but he ordered me. It's ok... I promise that it's ok... you just have to talk to me." If Draco wasn't so concerned he would not have been able to hide the smile on his face. The man he loved had melted into his arms. Feeling him there was right. He had missed him an unimaginable amount in the last two days.

There had been so many times he'd turned to speak to the Gryffindor, only to remember that they had returned home and his constant companion was gone. He savored the feeling of being close to his lover. He could sense his magic growing by the second, full of Harry's essence. It was heaven to feel so much of the man at once.

"He sent you?" Harry sobbed, grasping at his second love. "Drac... Gods I've missed you... everything's fucked up... he... I can't... hold me...please just hold me? Tell me you love me... I don't know what to do..." Harry began to gasp for air, his panic rising. How had his life turned into this? He breathed in the clean smell of Draco, attempting to allow himself to relax.

"Of course I love you... Harry, come here..." Draco was worried. Where was the strong man he had fallen in love with? Where was the braveness that Harry Potter was known for? He gathered Harry further into his arms. "Shhh... what's happened?" Draco took in Harry's face with love in his gray eyes. "Gods Harry you're so beautiful. You have no idea." He kissed the lightning bolt scar, keeping his lips there.

"I'm not... I'm disgusting... I'm...fuck..." Harry tried to rid himself of his tears. "He hates me." Harry whispered. "He hates me and it makes me so sad and he won't let me see you, which is bloody killing me...but it's also unbearable that he doesn't love me anymore and I'm hurting everyone and I just can't..." His hyperventilation had returned.

"You must calm down Harry. You sound ridiculous. Why would you ever think you were disgusting? You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen..." Draco tried to soothe. What was going on? What had happened here?

"He told me...when I got home and then this morning he...Gods I can't tell you..." Harry cried. "I can't tell you. I can't handle anymore hatred..."

"I could never hate you Harry. I love you. I know that he is your bonded. You haven't hurt me... you know that the last month has been the best of my life. Now please tell me Baby...tell me what happened..." Draco pleaded. He was getting scared by Harry's state. He had seen the man drunk plenty of times in the cabin, he was never like this.

Harry sighed, letting it all go. Sobs wracked his body as he began to speak. "This morning he... I thought that we were going to have..." A blush rose high in his cheeks.

"Sex." Draco hid his jealousy. There was no time for such pettiness.

"Yes and he... he... held me to the bed and he... oh my god..." Harry was frantic.

Draco remembered the calming drought he had kept in his pocket since waking. There were moments he couldn't get through without it, without Harry. He uncapped the vial and held it to Harry's lips. "Drink love." He coaxed, pouring the liquid down his throat. Draco hugged him tightly. "Come on now... tell me..."

Harry felt the potion instantly. "He... held me to the bed...I just thought he was being rough but he... he used me. He fucked me...came inside of me... when he finished he told me I was... revolting... your leftovers and that he didn't want me... he left me on the bed... he hasn't returned. I am disgusting... he wouldn't have done it otherwise. I'm ruined." The boy's voice was small.

Draco was furious. His voice was a low hoarse growl. "He... he did that to you?" Draco was going to murder his Godfather. "That's..." Draco thought quickly.

"Baby...gather some clothes. You're coming to stay at Sirius's. Severus has no right. He's not safe for you to be around right now. Go on and get some things. I'm going to get a sobering tonic." His tone indicated that it was not up for debate. It didn't stop Harry.

"I can't. If I leave he'll never let me come back... I have to stay... he'll get better... I can't..." Harry began to cry again.

Draco thought quickly. He retrieved a sobering tonic from the liquor cabinet and placed it in Harry's shaking hands. "I'll return quickly. Just stay right here." He touched a rosy cheek.

"Don't leave..." Harry implored. His eyes panicked.

"I'll be right back. I promise. Two minutes. Just don't move. Take the potion and then I want you to think about the broom ride we took through the mountains... how high up we got... how beautiful it was... how calm you were... can you do that for me?" Draco tried to think of something that would keep Harry grounded. He was definitely on an edge. He needed to be pulled back.

"Yes." Harry shook his head and swallowed the potion. "Promise that you'll be back?"

"I swear love." Draco left quickly, not wanting to leave Harry for long. He rushed back to his rooms, bursting into Sirius and Remus's bedroom, out of breath from the short jog. They both sat reading.

"What's wrong Pup?" Sirius was on his feet. Concern covered his face.

Draco took a deep breath, thinking of the quickest way to explain. "Sev fire called me. He said he'd done something and that Harry needed my help. I got there as soon as I could and he was a drunken mess. I gave him a calming drought and a sobering tonic and he explained. Severus practically forced him to have sex, told him he was disgusting and disappeared to his lab. It's not safe for Harry there and he won't leave. You have to come convince him..." His speech was rapid. He was begging.

"Let's go." Sirius growled, heading out of their rooms. "Mooney would you be so kind as to head down to the potions classroom and cast a restraining charm for me? I'll be along shortly." Lupin nodded and headed out for his task.

Sirius and Draco rushed back to Harry. He was crying on the couch, his knees pulled to his chest. "Oh Pup..."Sirius kneeled down in front of his godson.

"Harry you're going to go with Draco. I'll let Snape know that I didn't give you a choice. I'm still your Godfather and I have to see to your safety. You're going to stay with us for a little while until Snape can control himself." Sirius hid his rage.

"I can't... I can't... I'm not allowed to leave the rooms... I have to stay." Harry cried.

"Harry James as your Godfather I'm taking this out of your hands. You're going to do what Draco says. He's going to help you get some clothes and he's going to take you back to our rooms so that you both can get some sleep. It is not open for discussion," His voice was unwavering. Harry nodded in defeat. He moved carefully towards the bedroom.

Sirius looked to Draco. "Take him to your bed. I don't want him alone. He'll do best with you. Just don't..."

"Say it and I'll hit you. Respectfully of course." Draco's eyes were cold. "I'd never put him in danger. I love him Sirius."

"I know. Get him to bed. Get Dreamless Sleep from Remus and get him to sleep. I have to go... pummel your uncle." Sirius rumbled.

"Any chance you'd let me help?" Draco already knew the answer.

"No. But I'll be sure he knows who's holding his bonded tonight." Sirius grinned darkly.

"Thank you. I'm going to go help him." Draco nodded and headed towards Harry. He found the other man tossing clothes in a bag in his bedroom. Draco attempted to not look at the large bed. Harry and Severus's bed. He didn't want to think of the moments shared on that very bed, or of the humiliation it had seen Harry endure that very morning.

"It's odd...having you in this room." Harry observed, pulling T-shirts out of his wardrobe.

"It's not so great on my end either." Draco quipped. He placed his hand on the small of Harry's back, rubbing his thumb in circles. "I'm sorry..." He didn't know what words to use. "...I'm sorry that this happened to you, after...I promised to protect you. I failed after two days. I was looking at the wrong brother." He couldn't help a quiet sneer.

"You came when I needed you. I was so...relieved to see you walk through those doors. I'm in love with two people." Harry mused. He didn't have the strength to care that he had said it aloud. He didn't particularly like Severus at the moment. "Thank you." He whispered.

Draco was surprised to feel arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He did not hesitate to return the gesture. "Don't thank me. It is my duty as well as my privilege," his tone was strong.

"I want to kiss you," Harry said abruptly. "I haven't kissed you in too long."

The blonde shivered at the thought. "You haven't. I agree, but not here. It's disrespectful... and weird." He picked up Harry's large bag. "Let's go. We both need to rest. I don't want to be here anymore."

Harry stared at the bed, his eyes filling with tears. "Me neither." Draco grabbed his hand, leading him away.

SSS SSS SSS

"Remus, please return to the boys. They're in our rooms. Snivillus and I need to have words." Sirius looked at Snape's bloody lip. Remus had already taken his revenge. The man had stopped struggling against his magical restraints.

"Of course. I'll make sure they get all tucked in." Remus left in a hurry.

Sirius threw several rage fueled punches before he spoke. It happened in a blur, momentarily blinded by his rage. Snape took them without debate. He felt he deserved worse. "You assaulted my family... my Godson... he's like my son Severus! What were you thinking?! At least we know where Marius comes by it!"

Snape didn't argue. He found himself wishing that he could be killed. "You won't be seeing him until you get a hold of yourself, bond be damned. He will be staying with Draco where he is safe. You will stay the fuck away from both of them or I will find a way to end you. If you were able to be killed Snape I swear that I would. Get your shit together, get over whatever the hell your problem is and remember how you're supposed to treat him or you'll never see him again. I will throw you in a stasis charm where you'll stay. Do you hear what I'm fucking saying to you?!" Sirius hit him again, feeling satisfied when he heard the crack of a breaking nose. "You had no right!"

"Take him..." Snape pleaded. "Take him until I am able to care for him properly. I entrust him to you Sirius." The darker man appeared hollow, lost. "I love him Sirius, I can't believe I...I don't want to hurt him..." His eyes didn't leave the floor.

"You already have! You all but raped him!" Sirius roared, releasing the restraints. "Snape get it together before you lose him! You do remember that The Congregate can end your bond if they find you unfit? What would become of you then?

"He saved your soul! With my blessing! I made the mistake of believing you were capable of change." Black shook his head. "I spoke on your behalf. I convinced James...this is how I'm repaid? I'm leaving him in the hands of a good wizard while you figure out what it is you want. Your anger...or Harry."

"Please put him in a separate room from Draco..." It was all he could say. He'd already checked the bond several times to see if it remained. To his surprise it had. He was sure that The Old One's would have dissolved it after the events of the day. Snape didn't care where he went if he didn't have Harry.

"He needs to be watched thanks to you. He'll be sharing Draco's room and don't you dare say another word about it." His voice was low. He grabbed a handful of black hair, forcing their faces together. "He deserves to be loved, which is exactly what he gets from Draco."

"They haven't seen fit to end the bond so whatever joy you're getting by playing matchmaker will be short lived." Snape couldn't resist the urge to retort.

"I will return him to you when I feel that it's safe and it will be your last chance." He spat. His voice was laced with venom. "The Congregate shouldn't be the only thing you worry about. He could choose to leave you. He's done it before for less; I would not push him to return this time. No one would." Sirius promised.

That had not occurred to Snape. Harry could decide to leave to whatever extent the bond would allow. "I'll fix this Sirius. You have my word." He was ashamed, defeated.

"Prove it." Sirius said as he retreated. He was surprised he had not been met with more resistance. He could hear Snape's quiet cries as he left.

HHH HHH HHH

"Lay down love." Draco guided Harry into his bed. He did as he was told. He was too tired to argue with anyone. He just wanted to be safe. Draco crawled in behind him after placing a vial of dreamless sleep on the bedside table. He relished the feeling of Harry resting in his arms, a feeling he never thought he'd be blessed with again. "I've missed you beyond words Baby."

Harry smiled a little, feeling calm for the first time all day. "You're always saving me."

"I always will. Take the potion Harry. Sleep. I'll be right here." Draco was overjoyed when the lights disappeared after he whispered _nox._

"I love you." It was the softest of whispers issued from Harry's lips. He brushed them against Draco's, craning his neck. The kiss was brief but needed by both parties.

"I love you." Draco squeezed him closer. "We'll get you through this." Harry pushed back against his lover.

"I'll have to go back... when he calms down... he's my bonded." Harry said with fear. He didn't know what he was doing. He was so torn. He loved Severus with all that he had. He didn't understand how he could feel the same for the man holding him. He hated himself for hurting two amazing men.

"I know. You won't be going back until he's back to himself, and I for one plan to enjoy every moment with you. Now sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." Draco commanded.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry sounded strong. He rolled over and cuddled his face into Draco's chest, feeling the potion start to kick in. He just wanted to feel close.

"I'd stay with you forever Harry." With that both men drifted off to sleep, both pretending that there was no world outside of them.

HHH HHH HHH

"That was fast." Remus hugged his husband.

"He knew not to argue. We'll be keeping Harry for a while. Do not let Snape in unless I am home. He's not himself. We have to keep the boys safe. I believe Draco will be the best thing for Harry right now. He loves him. He'll get him through this and we'll help when we're needed. I'm going to speak with Atheena about her brother in the morning."

"This is one holy fuck of a mess Sirius." Remus said sadly.

"You're telling me love." Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and fell tiredly to the bed. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I never imagined he would hurt Harry."

"He's possessive. He's never been able to handle emotional hurt. Are you sure removing Harry from his care was the wisest course of action?" Remus questioned heavily.

"Yes. I cannot allow Harry to remain somewhere that he is not safe." Sirius tossed his arm over his eyes.

"But putting him with Draco... rubbing it in his face..."

"It's for the best. I'm going to sleep. Join me. We'll deal with the details in the morning." Remus happily moved to lay his head on his husband's chest, falling asleep together quickly.

SSS SSS SSS

Severus sat with his back against the stone wall of his lab, his knees bent, his feet rested on the edge of the cot. A picture of Harry rested in his lap. A bottle of fire whiskey leaned in his hand, its contents almost drained. No, sleep would not come to him this night. Severus had only his demons to keep him company.

S

S

S

S

S

Please review :) The box is just right below you. Let me know your thoughts and thank you all for reading!


	38. Teenage Dreams

Chapter 38: Teenage Dreams

S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S 

I know some of you do not enjoy the Drarry parts of this story I do promise that it is important. This chap is Drarry with some Snarry interactions, but we're going to get some very fluffy Snarry in the next chap. Just trust me? It's been a long break so as a reward for your wait this chap has 5 extra pages! Also, it seems I have misplaced my Beta. Please let me know if you're up to the challenge. As always I love reviews!

S

S

S

S

S

"Mmmm." Draco smiled, pulling Harry closer to him. The charmed window of his dungeon room admitted the soft, warm light of the noon sun. "You're still here." He hummed.

"I am." Harry spoke without turning around, a grin planted on his face. "I slept splendidly. You?" He snuggled into the embrace. He felt content.

"Amazing. You are aware that I only got to sleep in the same bed as you one night? I never thought... I didn't think it would happen again."

"Me neither. Drac, thank you for coming to get me last night. Given the circumstances I would understand if you didn't want to be around me. You know... with Severus and the fact that we can't..." Potter sighed.

"Harry, love I will always come for you. I've told you before, I will love you in whatever capacity I can. Would I rather you not be a bound man? Of course, I'd love to have you for myself. I cannot. But, I have you right now. I'll not spoil it by worrying about what's to come. You shouldn't either." Draco kissed the dark hair in front of him.

"I have to. This isn't permanent and the messed up thing is I don't know how I feel about that. I can't imagine being without you or Severus. In this moment I'm so at peace being in your arms, knowing that's where I'll sleep tonight, feeling your skin on mine but, I felt the same thing yesterday morning. I love you. I love him. I feel so lost." Harry huffed. There was no right choice. "I need to go speak with him today. I'd like for you to come with me, but stay outside. I was thinking maybe later...you might be willing to...go with me to...see my friends..." Harry waited nervously, with bated breath, for a response.

"I don't think you should see him so soon and...if it will please you to see the lesser two-thirds of the golden trio, I could oblige you." Malfoy hid the contempt well.

Harry rolled over to face his lover, kissing him lightly. "I have to talk to him. You'll be right outside if I need you. It will be safe."

"I'll go if you kiss me again." Draco pulled Harry's lips to his own. The kiss was deepened, arms wrapped around bodies, stifled moans filled the room. The blond held Harry's face with one hand, rolling on top of him. Potter twisted his hand in platinum hair, bringing their faces closer. His other dug into Malfoy's shoulder blade. The kiss was passionate and loving. The men continued their slow pace, enjoying the closeness.

"Wait..." Harry was out of breath. "The bond..." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. It's easy to forget. Are you in pain?" Draco was concerned. He removed himself immediately, forcing himself to create distance.

"No... It didn't react." Harry seemed confused. "It's still there. I can feel it more than I have since... our spell. But it's not doing anything. It's not responding. I can't feel him unless I try... I don't understand." He rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe it's punishing him? It punished you...maybe..." Draco didn't know the answer. He had attempted to look up the soul bond The Old ones had used with little success.

"I'm going to go talk to Sirius. Do you want to get ready to go with me to see Sev? After that let's just have a relaxing day. We'll walk around the grounds, go see my friends..." Harry kissed him quickly before standing.

"That's relaxing?" Draco cringed. He smiled. "I'll shower and begin my flawless beauty regime..."

Harry snorted, remembering how long it took the Slytherin to get ready. "I'm wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Try not to show me up too much.

"Impossible." Malfoy kissed him sweetly. "You're breathtaking without effort."

Harry blushed, uncomfortable with the compliment. "You're just saying that. But it is nice to hear. I'll be back." He headed towards the door.

"I'm not. A Malfoy would never fall for anything less than perfect." Draco held his head high with a sincere smirk.

Harry smiled weakly and exited the room. He quickly found Sirius sitting on the couch. "Morning pup. Did you sleep well?" Black placed his book on the table.

"Really well. Thank you for making me come stay with you. I feel much better today. I was a bloody mess last night." Harry took a seat.

"With good reason. You went through a lot yesterday and..."

"Sirius my bond isn't responding." Harry blurted out. "I kissed Draco and nothing happened. I have to really try to feel Severus..."

"Is the bond still there?" Sirius asked bluntly. "I'm half expecting The Old Ones to end it."

"Definitely. It's not gone. It's like it's...dormant." He tried to explain.

"From what I know, which is little, The Old Ones have complete control of your bond. They punished you for being with Draco sexually. You described it as a burning feeling, which makes me think of passion. Severus sent you away, he intrusted you to me last night. This must be the side effect. He did something that pushed you away, they're letting you go to punish him. My advice would be to enjoy it. We don't know how long it will last. If they were going to end the bond they would have by now." The man sipped his tea. "Harry enjoy the time with Draco that you have. It won't stay like this."

"Is that really what you think I should do?" Harry questioned, unsure.

"It is. If the bond isn't reacting, Severus won't be able to feel it. Be a normal teenager for a few days." He smiled and patted his Godson's knee. "Have fun Harry. You deserve it. Go for a walk, hold hands, snog in the corridors. Don't worry about Snape until he gets his shit together. Atheena went to talk to him this morning after I explained what happened yesterday. She's going to help him..."

"Is she upset?" Harry's eyes fell to the ground.

"With you? Why on earth would she be? She was furious with him when I left her. Go on now. Go bask in the day. It's unseasonably warm." His hand shooed the younger man away.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry hugged him quickly before running off to the bathroom to get ready.

HHH HHH HHH

"I should go in with you...or we should just leave." Malfoy stopped outside of the potions classroom.

"I'll be fine." Harry promised and squeezed his hand. "I'll be right back. I just have to talk to him. I know that must be hard on you..."

"No. It's alright. I understand. I'll be right here." Draco leaned against a wall and watched Harry disappear through the door.

Harry found Severus working in his lab, his back turned. "Sev..." He whispered. Unsure of how the meeting would go.

Snape turned around, surprised to not see anger on Harry's face, only concern. "Harry." He took a step closer.

"I... I just wanted to see you." Harry fidgeted with his hands. "I wanted to check on you. How are you?"

"You wanted to check on me?" His voice was soft. "After how I acted? Why would you?" He'd moved another foot closer.

"You're my bond mate. I can't really feel you through the bond right now... I just...what am I supposed to do? Should I not have come?"

"No. You're always welcomed here. The bond is punishing me, not you. Harry I'm sorry. What I did... there's no excuse." He was ashamed.

"No, there isn't, but I shouldn't have pushed you. I still love you though. I thought you hated me." Harry took a step forward.

"I do not and I would hardly call what you did 'pushing'. I am having a hard time controlling my emotions. I meant to hurt you. That is unacceptable. I've asked Black to care for you in my absence but, you can always come to me. I will fix this Harry. I lose sight of how young you are. Just give me some time." Severus reached out a tentative hand to cup his bonded's cheek. Harry melted into the touch. Snape thanked the gods. "Please accept my apology. I had a right to be upset, I had no right to harm you. I never want to be the reason that you hurt." He carefully pulled Harry into his arms. "Are you alone?" He was lost in Harry's scent.

"No." Harry answered simply, returning the hug. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do and no one will give me an answer."

Severus wondered where his Godson was hiding. "I can't give you an answer. But, I will tell you that I won't ask you what happened when you return. I want us to be alright Harry. I want both of us, together. I just ask for time to...collect myself."

"I'll miss you." Harry whispered.

"And I you. You have Draco to look after you. I loathe it but, he loves you." Harry could hear the older man grit his teeth. "Are you in any pain from yesterday?"

"Nothing to speak of. Did Atheena come see you? Did Sirius do this?" His finger tips ran over a bruise on Severus's cheek. He hadn't wanted his fiance harmed. He would talk to Sirius about it later.

"He did. It was justified, much as I enjoy getting him in hot water with you, let it alone. And yes, Atheena was here ranting about, she was correct to do so, however. Apparently we're going to be doing a lot of talking in the near future." He visibly shuddered. "Gods Harry..." He stroked dark hair. "I am so sorry."

"Please don't." Harry hushed, leaning into the strong frame of his bonded. "I made a mess of everything by leaving...and...everything with Drac...o." He corrected himself. "I know that this is my fault. I made bad choices and now..." Harry hid his face in the black robes he missed so much. "It's just...he's outside waiting and you're...here and I'm a little scared of you right now but I want things to be normal. I want to rewind...but then again, I don't. I don't know Sev. I want you. I love you and I miss you and I..." He stopped.

"...You love him. I hate it Harry but you cannot control it. We'll work it out. Dying didn't stop our love. This won't either." Severus lifted Harry's chin, kissing him tenderly. He hugged him tighter, allowing himself a moment to feel close to his fiance, burying his anger. "Before you go back to your day would you be so kind as to send him in? I'd like a moment, nothing more. You have my word."

Harry was anxious. "You promise? I can't let you hurt him. He's...he's very important to me."

"I know and I do promise. Just send him in and I'll visit with you when you see fit." Severus kissed him again. "I love you Harry. Through everything, please remember that." He implored.

"I know and I..." Harry sighed as he was interrupted.

"Funny way of showing it uncle Sev." Draco appeared in the doorway.

Harry's eyes were wide. "I asked you to wait outside."

"I was lurking. What can I say? It's in my blood." The blonde moved to pull Harry a slight distance away from Snape. "I don't trust you with him." He stood proud. "Who knows what your next tantrum will bring about. Harry love, will you give me a few minutes with my Godfather?"

Harry looked sadly between the two men, Severus nodded his approval for his bonded to leave. No more words needed to be spoken between them. They both already knew. Harry squeezed the older hand and turned to touch Draco's shoulder. "Be nice. I'll be in the classroom. Both of you keep your temper's in check." He left quickly, not wanting to say any more.

"What do you want Severus?" Draco rarely spoke the man's full name.

"Your word as a wizard and as my family that he will be cared for while in your protection." Snape clenched his jaw.

"As long as I don't accost him, I'll be doing better than you." Draco shot back. "Do you have any idea what you've done to him? He was just beginning to heal after Marius. When I found him... I wanted to kill you. He was so scared. He was a shell. You almost broke him."

"I'm aware, which is why I sent you. I've been sitting here all night and morning only able to think about what you two were doing. He is mine Draco. You may have him right now, but you won't always. I will have him back and you will lose him." Severus threatened.

"Yet to be determined. You do have my word that no harm will come to him. I am not you." Malfoy spat.

"Precisely why he won't be yours to keep." Severus sighed. "Just...look after him."

"I always do." Malfoy sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have a day planned." Draco headed to the exit.

"I'll want to talk about the headway you've made on the spell Marius used at your earliest convenience. Lupin informed me..."

"I'll see when I can fit you in. I anticipate being very busy while Harry is with us." He stung before leaving. He knew he was being childish. They needed to deal with Marius as soon as possible and Draco fully intended on telling Severus everything as quickly as could. For now his hand found Harry's, leading him to the staircase that led to Gryffindor tower.

Harry followed without reservation. He would take Sirius's advice. He would have something normal. Something that was his. He would not think of Severus very much in the days that followed. It was too confusing, too painful.

HHH HHH HHH

"Where have you been?!" Hermione shrieked as she hugged her dear friend. Her suspicious eyes never leaving Malfoy. "It's true then? All the whispers about you two?" She tried to mask her judgment. Harry's fingers held tightly to Draco's.

"Yes." Harry grinned slightly. "And before you storm me with questions, No, I don't know what I'm doing. Yes, I love him. Yes, I love Sev and I expect all of you to show him kindness and respect. You promised." His tone was stern.

"Of course. If nothing else he did help you learn Occlumency. That means a lot to me. I just miss you. You've never kept us out of the loop and now we haven't seen you for a month. It's just strange to see you showing affection to Malfoy. I'm sure I don't have to remind you what a nuisance he's been for the past seven years." Hermione placed her hands on her hips. Ron had not yet spoken.

"Yes he's a pain in the ass but he's saved me twice now. I was hoping if you were free you might get to know him a bit. I'd like everyone to meet _him_. I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that Drac is now part of my life. I can't be without him, regardless of The Commander's Link. I wouldn't have made it through the past month without him." Harry grinned as Hermione turned to Draco.

"I heard you've been working on a way to break Marius's spell. I'm very interested in what you've found. Would you mind sharing? These two need to talk." She nodded to Harry and Ron.

"You what?" Harry asked, slightly irritated. Why hadn't this been mentioned before?

"It's nothing more that theories right now love. But, yes. It would be helpful to run it by the second brightest person at this school." He smirked.

"Excuse me? I am the most gifted student, thank you. Now why don't we go to my desk and see what you have?" Her voice was friendly. Harry was glad to see Draco excited. He knew Hermione would be the first to accept him. They were in study mode before Harry could protest.

"Do you want to yell?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Ron.

"I don't know." He responded honestly. "A few months ago I would have jumped down your throat. I was just getting used to you and Snape. But, I am a Pure-Blood. I do know The Codes. I know what you're doing is allowed. I just really wish you had picked anyone other than Malfoy." Ron hadn't looked up.

"I didn't...pick him. It just happened." Harry rubbed his eyes.

"And Snape? What does he say? He doesn't seem the type to share."

"He's not." Harry sighed. "Things haven't gone very well since I returned," Harry lowered his eyes. "We had an... incident and I'm staying with Sirius until Sev calms down."

"Did that git hurt you?" Ron all but yelled, alerting Draco, who spun around to check the commotion.

Harry grinned to assure him that everything was alright and he returned to his work with Hermione. "No...nothing like that. I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok."

"Sure thing mate. You know you always can...talk to me that is. You're my best mate. Plus we have that whole immortal thing. We've all missed you... even if you make really poor choices with the company you keep." He nodded towards Malfoy and laughed good-heartedly. "He's good to you?"

"Very much so. He gave up his magic for me, as you know. He's...different. I really wish you'd give him a chance." Harry leaned back into the sofa.

"I will." Ron promised. "Why don't we all have supper in the room of requirement tonight? I'll get the twins and Neville, Luna, the whole lot. He saved you, I owe him at least that much."

To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. "You'd do that? How do you think everyone else would..."

"They'll do as I say. We have a debt to be paid to him. I trust you and if you say he's one of us than he's one of us. No one will speak against him." Ron hugged his friend with one arm. "I'm glad you're home mate. We need you up here. Hermione's a right scary bint when she only has me to boss around." He smiled.

"I can hear you Ronald." His girlfriend chastised. "I think dinner is a wonderful idea. 8 O'clock?" She looked to Draco.

"Uh...yeah. Harry would like that." He seemed nervous. "I can just stay..."

"Nonsense! You will be there Draco Malfoy. No questions asked. Do you understand me? It's rude to refuse a dinner invitation." The girl snapped. Harry and Ron shrunk back at her tone. Harry wouldn't be helping Draco out of this bind.

"I didn't realize it was open to me." He sputtered. No one ever had the gull to yell at him. Ever.

"Ugh! Weren't you listening?" She tapped her fingers on the desk.

"No. I was talking to you..." Draco looked around confused. What did she expect from him? "You said they needed to talk...you're off your rocker. You do know that right?" How had Harry survived seven years with this girl?

"Eight it is then. As for your plan... I want to do some research but, I can find no obvious flaws. When your magic heals we have to do this." She frantically flipped through a text.

"Drac what are you up to?" Harry asked, finally annoyed at being left out.

Draco sauntered over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Give me a few more days? Please? I promise I'll tell you everything but I don't want to get your hopes up."

Harry thought for a moment. "...3 days. 3 days Draco and then I want to read everything, done or not. Understood?" He owed him enough to trust him with this and he agreed. He did not want to believe that the spell would be broken only to find that it could not be.

He looked to Ron and Hermione. "We'll see you at 8 than? I want to take Drac and..."

"Please mate, don't finish that sentence," Ron begged. "We'll see you for dinner." It was a command.

"Of course." Harry smiled, twisting his hand with Draco's. "Come on. Let's go outside. I want to breath actual air." His friends said their quick goodbyes as the boys left the common room.

HHH HHH HHH

"Everyone is looking at us." Harry said under his breath as he and Draco made they're way to the main entrance of the castle.

"Of course they are. You're beautiful." Draco took Harry's hand in his own. "Let them look love. We don't answer to them, only to us."

"Can you imagine the horrible things that they're saying about me? I mean I've been a lot of things but never the school whore." Harry didn't release his lover's hand.

"Harry!" The blonde grabbed the darker boy by the shoulders, swinging him around so that they were face to face. "Stop it. That's enough. I don't want to hear anything like that from you again. Do you hear me?" He frowned and ran a hand threw his hair. "If I heard someone other than you say that I'd beat them near death. I'm certainly not going to tolerate it from you."

"Yeah yeah..." Harry smiled and pulled his lover in for a quick kiss, eliciting loud whispers from those students who happened to be passing by. "You're a bossy little git."

"And you're a pain in the ass heap of morality. Who gives a damn what they say? Are you happy right now? In this moment?" Draco held Harry's cheeks in his hands.

"Yes." Harry answered after taking a moment to ponder the question as they walked out of the castle.

"Well we're focusing on right now." Draco's voice faded as he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned, looking around frantically.

"It's just...this is about where I was standing when Marius..." His eyes dropped to the ground, ashamed.

He jumped when a large heap of snow fell on his head, Harry had his wand pointed, appearing tired from the simple levitation spell. He clutched his stomach as he laughed at the look on his lover's stunned face. "Now you stop it. We're living now, remember? That was before. It doesn't matter." Harry chucked a snowball.

"Watch it Potter." Draco warned, brushing the snow off of his clothes.

"Or what? You'll scowl at me to death?" Harry prodded.

He soon found himself tackled to the ground, burying himself in snow as he thrashed about. "What's the matter Harry? Afraid of a little snow?" Malfoy smirked, tossing handfuls on top of Harry as he straddled him.

"Drac! It's cold!" Harry squirmed feebly, laughing strongly.

"Mmm, I rather like when you wriggle." Draco taunted, grinding his hips into Harry's.

Harry's eyes were heavily lidded. "Take me somewhere warm and I promise to do much more than wriggle." He smirked.

Malfoy had him on his feet in a second, dusting the powder out of his lover's hair. "We're going to bed." His voice had suddenly turned husky. He pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss, leading them several steps backwards before breaking away. "Changed your mind about the walk love?" He whispered.

"I want you." Harry offered his excuse. They were oblivious to the small group that had gathered to watch them. "I want to feel you. Please? It's been days and we feel better and..."

"Harry you never have to talk me into it." His pale hand began to pull Harry towards the dungeons, finally taking notice of the onlooking students. "What are you looking at?" He snapped. "I'm going to take Harry Potter back to our bed and fuck him until he can't speak. Which one of us are you jealous of?" He shot.

Harry couldn't find a reason to be ashamed. Shame was an emotion he found himself incapable of in Draco's presence. A few of the younger students blushed, while the older Slytherins and Gryffindors looked on angrily. "Gods Harry what is wrong with you?" Ginny stepped forward. "First Snape and now this cowardly snake? Are you mental?"

Harry smirked. "They're the best lovers Gin...although rumor has it that you're well aware." He couldn't help but issue the insult.

"Don't worry youngest weasel...it's not your fault you couldn't satisfy him...wrong bits and all. Now, if you could respectfully make way I've got this really sexy boyfriend that needs a good shagging and I am known for my accommodating nature." The blonde started to lead them away.

"Who's the blood traitor now Draco?" Pansy hissed.

"If loving Harry makes me a blood traitor Pans...sign me up." He laughed and grabbed Harry's behind as they made their way back into the castle.

"Disgusting." She spat. "When your Father hears..."

"Yeah...If you find him, please be my guest and tell him. Until then, however, I've got the savior of the wizarding world to satiate. A daunting task for even the most skilled amongst us. " He didn't allow anymore interaction, tugging Harry down to the dungeons.

Harry didn't give his classmates a second thought as Draco stopped them several times along their journey to shove Harry against a wall and steal a passionate kiss. He was glad his Godfathers were out as they stumbled towards their room, already working on the buttons of their robes. "How long do we have before dinner?" Malfoy's words were muffled by Harry's lips.

"Five hours..." Harry's voice was strained.

"I can work with that." Draco sneered. "You aren't going to be able to sit at dinner."

"Promises, promises." Harry teased, his eyes gazed up at Draco full of lust as he was pushed on to the bed. His shirt was pulled off in one swift motion, leaving Malfoy to trail his nails down an exposed chest. Their mouths crashed together, tongues danced, lips muffled moans and cries for more contact. Harry's fingers ripped at Draco's undershirt, searching for the well defined muscles that lined his back. Harry groaned loudly when the blonde threw his shirt to the floor, his chest coming down to Harry's, "You're so beautiful." Potter whispered.

Draco's eyes darted, almost too quickly to notice, to the Dark Mark on his arm. "Battle scars." Harry hushed. "I don't even see it anymore Drac." Harry kissed him again, working his hands down to Draco's belt buckle.

"You up for something new Harry?" Draco forced their mouths apart, his breath ragged. Harry noticed how beautiful the gray eyes were, glossed over with desire.

"With you? Always." Potter smiled, excited about what was to come.

"You will tell me if at anytime you feel uncomfortable." The Slytherin ordered.

"Of course." Harry's cock twitched in anticipation.

Malfoy smoothly removed his belt, before Harry could grasp what was happening his hands were being twisted above his head, bound to the headboard by the smooth black leather. "I've always preferred mechanical bondage to magical, to be honest I've thought of having you in this position from time to time over the years. You look magnificent tied to my bed, waiting to be made love to." He leaned down and kissed his lover tenderly, his hands worked through messy hair. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yes. Don't treat me like I'm fragile. You don't do that, it's one of the things I love about you..."

"So basically what I'm gathering is that you don't want me to go easy on you?" Draco grinned.

"Not even a little bit." Harry smirked. "Show me some more of that legendary Draco Malfoy talent."

"You asked for it Potter, remember that later." Malfoy smiled fondly.

"You mean when I can't sit at dinner? Like you promised?" Harry stuck out his tongue playfully. Harry's tongue was caught between Draco's teeth. He moaned hoarsely. The blonde's strong hands ripped the seam of Harry's pants, tossing the shredded garment away. His fingers wrapped around Potter's pulsating cock. Their lips smashed together. Harry's bound wrists strained to be free, wanting to pull Draco closer to him.

Malfoy's mouth left purple and red bruises along his lover's neck and collar bone, trailing them down a flawless abdomen. Harry felt his tight balls being sucked into a hot mouth. "Draco! Fuck!" He hissed. "Jesus Christ!" Potter yelled, attempting to thrust his hips upwards, trying to find more of the massaging warmth of his partner's tongue.

"Hold still." Draco ordered sternly. Harry ceased his movement. "That's my boy." His hand smoothed through dark hair. His free arm twisted under Harry's knees and pushed them up against his chest. He smirked before the tip of his tongue swirled around Harry's entrance. He was rewarded by a sharp yelp.

"What..." Harry gasped. "What are you doing?" His eyes widened. The thought of this practice had never crossed his mind.

"Do you trust me?" Malfoy questioned between light flicks of his tongue.

"Without question." Harry answered without thought.

"Than shut up and enjoy it." Draco hushed, continuing his work. His tongue worked inexhaustibly, with a practiced ease, prepping his lover's puckered hole. His hand continued to work it's way up and down Harry's hardness.

"Drac...Fuck...That's amazing...please don't stop..." Harry thrashed his head against the pillow. His moans grew louder. He wished he were strong enough for a silencing spell. He felt completely exposed being tied to the their bed. Any fear he had that the experience would remind him of his time with Marius had been banished. He felt loved. He felt taken care of and protected. Lastly, he felt euphoric. The sensations running through his body were almost too much.

Draco loved the taste of Harry. He knew Harry had never done this before and it made him feel incredibly close to his inexperienced lover. It was the only time he had beaten Severus to something. He withdrew his mouth and hand when he felt that Harry was on the verge of exploding, positioning himself between Potter's legs. His hands held firmly to Harry's hips as he pushed inside of him. The tight ring of muscles passed over Draco's cock, eliciting a visceral groan. It was joined by Harry's cry. It was half pained, half pleasured. Malfoy transitioned into a rapid rhythm quickly, without giving Harry time to adjust.

"You are a stunning sight love...tied up...completely dependent on me. I could do anything I wanted to you and you'd beg for more." Draco whispered, his breath sent shivers through every nerve in Harry's body. "I adore being inside of you." He hummed, slamming into the tightness he had longed for since their first night together. He yearned to experience everything he could with Harry while he had him. Draco was no fool, he knew that Harry would return to his bond-mate. But, he would be damned if he didn't make enough memories to last him his lifetime.

Harry was lost in his lover. He had done the best he was able to not think of Severus. He was with Draco right now. That was all that could matter. He did not know how he had fallen in love with two people. He did not understand how he could feel so strongly for both of them. What he did know was that his moments with Draco were few. He knew that feeling his lover on top of him made his heart well with warmth. He reveled in the slickness of their sweat soaked skin. He marveled at the beauty hovering above him. He relished how full he felt with Draco inside of him, moving inhumanly fast, hitting everyone of Harry's sweet spots.

"Gods Harry..." Draco was breathless, a slight blush invaded his cheeks from the brisk workout. His eyes traced over his partner. Bruises and scratches once again littered Harry's body, proof of their rough love making. Time had flown by, the belt causing raw scarlet cuffs to form around Harry's bound wrists. Draco hadn't stopped moving when Harry had found release onto his abdomen. He had not stopped when Harry's cries became ear piercing, nor had he slowed when Harry begged him for a reprieve. He had, instead, flipped the dark haired boy onto his stomach and reentered him swiftly.

Harry buried his face in his pillows, his teeth biting down. Draco's stamina was unmatched. Harry could no longer find his bearings. The world spun and fell away, as it always did with his tenacious lover. Their room had grown dark, the spelled window now reflecting in soft moonlight. He was sure he had felt Draco spill himself deep inside of him. His thrusts did not reflect this however, save for a momentary stiffening in his posture. Harry's words had turned to unintelligible mumbles as he came for a second time. The burning in his wrists gave way to numbness. He loved it. He loved the pain from Draco's systematic biting, the loss of control, the unyielding pounding he was receiving, the husky tones of his lover's voice. Harry was trapped in the pleasure. He was trapped in Draco's desires.

"I love you." It was a whisper that Harry scarcely caught. It flooded his heart.

"As I love you." His reply was winded.

Upon hearing the words Malfoy allowed his own liberation, spilling his load into Harry's tight canal. His teeth drew blood when they sank into the shoulder blade below him. Potter was too disoriented to be bothered by the pain. Draco marveled at the bite mark that was sure to leave a scar. Part of him couldn't help but smile, knowing that it would be a part of Harry forever. His body twitched from the well earned orgasm for several moments. He collapsed to his side, tiredly loosening the belt that was binding Harry, before pulling the other man close to him.

Harry did not rub his wrists. He melted onto Draco's chest. He was content to rest his cheek against warm skin. "You're amazing." Harry hummed. "The things you can do to me..."

"It's easy with you." Draco wrapped one arm around the-boy-who-lived. "My body is drawn to you. Once I'm inside of you it's as if my magic takes over. I feel complete. I can't get enough of you love." He smiled and kissed Harry softly. "It's not like it has been with anyone else." He whispered, still ashamed to show any softness, even in the privacy of their rooms. "Did I accomplish my task of removing your ability to sit on your arse?" He attempted humor.

"I believe you may have." Harry squirmed a little. "I am definitely sore. I rather enjoy it." He grinned. "I think I'll have a bath...try to heal my wrists a bit."

"Did you enjoy..." Draco's question was cut short.

"Immensely. You'll be trading me places tomorrow. I plan to conquer the infamous Draco Malfoy." He said with a smirk.

"You think so, do you?" Malfoy cocked his head to the side with a chuckle.

"Oh it's a promise." Harry removed himself from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Harry, love?" Draco called for his attention.

"Hmm?" Harry's goofy grin had taken over his face.

"Skip the bath. Shower if you must. Wear long sleeves. I want to be able to picture every mark I put on your skin while I suffer through this dinner for you." His voice was calm and assertive.

"As you wish dear." Harry sneered, sticking out his tongue. "Make us some tea? My throat is oddly dry."

"Whatever from?" Malfoy teased. He didn't wait for a reply as he pulled on his jeans and headed to the kitchen.

"I was kind enough to toss a silencing spell over your room...for my sake of course." Sirius startled the blonde from the couch, where he laid with Lupin.

Draco tried to hide his ferocious blush. "We uh...we thought you were out." He excused.

Remus laughed. "And we were...two hours ago. We'll keep the spell in place just to be safe, don't know if I can handle another of Sirius's breakdowns at the sounds of you defiling his precious godson."

"I didn't mean any disrespect...I...I don't want you to think I'm taking your hospitality for granted." Draco held his head high.

"Relax son. We were teenage boys once. We were well aware of what might happen if we put you two in the same bedroom. We'll just keep the spell up. Problem solved." Sirius assured him. "You have bigger problems to concern yourself with. If I heard correctly, you're having dinner with Harry's friends tonight?" His taunting smirk could not be masked.

"Ugh." Draco huffed. "Yes. I gave my word. I'm sure it won't take too long and it will make him happy and he deserves that." Draco answered honestly.

"Just remember that when you're surrounded by all of those foolish Gryffindors." Remus chuckled.

HHH HHH HHH

"Why did I agree to this?" Draco stopped at the large doors leading to the room of requirement. He straightened the gray suit jacket that matched his slacks perfectly. A deep burgundy silk dress shirt contrasted nicely with his pale skin.

"Because you love me and I want my friends to get to know this amazing man in my life." Harry kissed him quickly ans stared down at his vintage faded navy blue T-shirt that clung to his muscled frame. He had argued against the black sports coat that Draco had forced him to wear. He had finally given in when he was reminded of the scarlet rings that lined his wrists.

"I loathe you, my dear." The Slytherin promised. "Right then, lets get on with it." He took Harry's hand.

"It's going to be fun. I promise." Harry chuckled before opening the doors to the room of requirement. He was greeted with tight hugs and heavy pats on the back almost instantaneously.

"Harry, mate... you sure are big on the dungeon dwellers aren't you?" Fred pulled him in tightly.

"Don't listen to him Harry. He's just jealous because he's always fancied the little dragon." George pulled him in the opposite direction. "How was your trip? When I heard you were shacking up with Draco Malfoy I could hardly believe my ear."

The faces rushed past Harry in a sort of blur. Neville gave him an awkward hug and welcomed him home. Hermione lectured him that it was 8:04 and that dinner was supposed to start at precisely 8:00.

"One would assume you would know better Draco. You were raised with manners after all." She placed her hands on her hips.

"My apologies Ms. Granger. We got...tied up." Malfoy answered smoothly.

Harry felt blood rush to his cheeks. He dug his nails into Draco's hand to voice his displeasure. He was rewarded with a cocky smile.

"How is your magic coming along?" Luna asked bluntly. "I studied The Commander's Link extensively. I'm really quite happy I'll have you two to examine now. You know there are only 11 bonded sets alive today...12 now I suppose." She continued her questioning and pulled Harry towards the table, away from Draco.

Everyone began to take their seats around the large circular table. Draco was dismayed to find Harry sandwiched between Luna and Hermione. Both seemed to be bombarding him with questions. He hid his anxiety as he looked for which of the eight chairs he should sit in. He did not want to be away from his lover.

"C'mon mate. I'll move Hermione." Ron surprised Malfoy by patting him on the shoulder. "Try to loosen up a bit, would you? You're among friends. You have my word. Anyone important to Harry is important to us. I mean look at Snape..." Ron's words fell off at the misstep. "I'm sorry... I'm a wanker. I'm sure the last person you want to hear about is..."

"Relax weasel...ly..." He sighed. "...Ron." The name tasted bitter in his mouth. "I'm well aware of whom my boyfriend is bonded to. Trust me." He added sadly.

"For what it's worth Mal... Draco..." He corrected. "I am sorry. I can see it when you look at him ya know? You love him. It's bad luck is what it is."

"No offense Ronald but, I've had the 'I'm so sorry you'll lose the love of your life to Snape' speech more times than I care to admit. Could we just not? This dinner is important to Harry. I simply want to sit by him...and I wouldn't hate the idea of you sitting on the other side of me...strictly as a buffer between my sanity and Hermione, of course." Draco tried to be sincere.

"Of course." Ron shook his head in mock seriousness and promptly laughed. "Come on then, I'll make you a spot." He made his way to the table with Draco in tow. Harry had been too overcome with endless inquiries from the girls to worry about how Malfoy was faring.

"Mione let Draco sit by Harry, yeah?" He placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"They're living together Ronald. I haven't properly seen Harry in weeks. I'm sure He'll be fine a few seats away." She stood her ground. Ron maintained eye contact with her trying to get his point across. He nodded his head for her to move once again. "Hermione, please?" He asked in a low voice.

"Oh for heaven's sake...fine." She stood in a huff, allowing Draco to sit next to Harry. Ron took the seat to the blonde's right and called Dobby for dinner.

"Are you going to make it?" Harry leaned in close and whispered. His hand rested on Draco's upper thigh.

"Are you going to be able to sit through dinner?" Malfoy hummed in response. His thumb rubbed rough circles around Harry's raw wrist.

"Cushy chair." Harry smirked. "So, just barely." He took a bite out of a chicken leg. "I'm starving." His mouth was full.

"And oh so charming." Draco pressed his lips to Harry's temple, eliciting a purr.

"You know I'm very curious how your bond is going to be effected by Harry's immortality. Nicholas Flamel reported that he had formed a Commander's Link with his Childhood friend Pyxis Bellamy. Pyxis did meet an untimely end during a muggle bank robbery in 1973 when he was shot in the head. Horrible things, muggle firearms. However, Pyxis was born a few years before Nicholas. He would have been 648 when he was killed. Flamel attributed his friends longevity to the bond. He asserted that because their magic was bound Pyxis continued to live as long as Nicholas took the elixir of life. Only physical bodily harm could kill him, he could not die of natural causes. I'm sure it will be the same for you two." Luna dropped the bombshell as if it were nothing. She continued to eat her pudding during the entire explanation.

"Huh?" Harry's mouth hung open in shock.

"Draco now survives on your magic. Your magic is immortal. If my research is correct, which it always is, I always triple check my facts. He can't die naturally. It's a nice side effect really." She smiled and began to wonder around the room, inspecting the intricate stone carving that lined the walls this evening.

"Luna!" Hermione yelled. "I didn't want us to tell them until I looked into it further. Nicholas Flamel and Pyxis Bellamy are the only known case! What if we're wrong?!"

"That would be rather unfortunate. But, we're not wrong. I've spoken to father, who had spoken to Flamel on the subject on numerous occasions. Draco will not die unless he's killed by physical means." Luna answered in her signature singsong tone.

"Sounds a lot like Marius to me." A voice snapped from the door, all heads turned to see Ginny. "Isn't that what he did, just in reverse? He can't be killed by magical means because he latched on to Harry's immortality. Are we supposed to believe that Malfoy did the spell not knowing all that he'd gain? I cannot believe you're all foolish enough to trust this snake. He's probably still with Voldemort and they're all working to weaken Harry. You're all letting it happen." Her voice dripped with venom.

"Get out." Harry growled. He was on his feet. "You petty, self-obsessed little bitch..." His anger had turned into a roar. "How dare you question him! He..."

"Harry, mate, I'll handle this." Ron tried to settle his friend. "Ginny I told you that you were not welcome here tonight. This night is about us getting to know the man who saved our friends life, not your school girl jealousy. Harry's right, you need to leave." His posture was defensive as he walked towards his sister, the twins followed.

"You're going to get your friend killed! Are you really all so blind? Malfoy is disgusting! Frankly I'm surprised you're still keeping company with Potter, He's just as bad! First that heinous old man and now this piece of trash! Harry's obviously mental!" She was silenced by a loud slap. Fred and George did nothing to stop their brother's action.

"You will return to the tower and pack your things. I'll be contacting Mum and Dad tonight. They'll come to take you home in the morning. We can no longer trust you to be at this school." He had her backed against the door. His hands rested on the door on both sides of her head. His reddened face mere inches from hers. "I don't know what you're problem is but I won't deal with it any longer! How many times has Harry saved your life?! Or mine?! Snape has done the same! If Harry tells us to trust Draco than that is what will happen!" He slammed his fist into the stone. "The only one who's mental is you Ginny! Merlin help me, you better be ready to leave in the morning." His snarl was low and threatening.

"You should be ashamed Ginerva." George shook his head. "We were raised better than this."

"It's disappointing, really." Fred warned. Harry had never heard anger in either of the twin's voices. He was surprised to hear it now. "Pack your bags little sister."

"I will not!" Tears threatened her eyes.

"Do not make me help you!" Ron stormed. "We all heard about what you said to them earlier. You're done here!"

"You're picking two Slytherin murderers over family?" She yelled, fear taking over her face.

"They are family." George defended.

"And unlike you they've proven that that is true even when it's not convenient. Get out. Mum can deal with you." Fred gestured to the door.

"I'll be the first one laughing when all of this blows up in your faces!" She turned to escape her ever angering brothers.

"It doesn't look like anyone will be around to hear you Ginny." Harry had not taken his seat. "You were partly right earlier. I am mental. I trusted you." His words stung. The redheaded girl stormed out of the room.

No one spoke as the brothers retook their seats. Ron reached over to squeeze Draco's shoulder. Fred reached from his spot to pat Harry's hand.

"Welcome to our crazy family Draco. We're all slightly off of our rockers. You'll fit right in." George smiled in reassurance. "Are we really getting mum and dad?" He looked to his younger brother.

"Yes. I'll firecall them later. She needs to go. Let's finish our dinner in peace. We have Draco to get to know, it sounds like he's going to be around for awhile." Ron popped a roasted potato into his mouth.

"...Thank you...all of you." Draco fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt under the table. He had never witnessed such loyalty before. This was a family, one that was will to call him one of their own.

"Like the boys said Draco, you're one of us now. Sorry in advance." Hermione laughed and moved to hug him from behind.

"Thank you for saving Harry. Thank you for taking care of him for us." She smiled, not releasing him.

"After all that I..." Draco stuttered.

"That's the thing about family Drac, at least this one. We know how to forgive." Harry kissed his partner's cheek. "We've all hurt each other. We've all made mistakes. We forgive and we help each other through it. The same will be true for Ginny. If she gets her shit together we'll welcome her back with open arms." Everyone nodded in agreement. They all spoke pleasantly for the next hour. They asked Draco about his hobbies, his favorite subjects, they all shared funny stories about one another. They laughed and teased and acted like teenagers. A sincere smile had even found it's way onto Malfoy's face. He had never seen so much love in one room. He couldn't understand what he had done to be a part of it.

"Luna?" Draco asked, joining her by the fireplace. Harry stood behind him. "Why have you studied The Commander's Link so much? Wouldn't Dumbledore know about Pyxis?"

"My father has always had an interest. He believed that a revival of the bond could win the war the first time. He even offered himself to Dumbledore to try to end it. He's always talked about it. I've just always read everything I could on the subject and of course Dumbledore knows about Pyxis. He hasn't been back to the school since you cast the spell silly." She grinned at him. Her voice was dreamy. "I'm sure he'll have a lot to say on the subject when he returns..."

"Dancing!" George yelled, slapping Fred on the back. "It's bloody brilliant! After the last few weeks I could use some drinks and some sexy boy toys!"

"George!" Ron cringed.

"What? It was Fred's idea. We can all sneak out tomorrow and apperate to muggle London tomorrow night. We used to do it all the time. It will be fun! C'mon who's in?" He waved his hands in the air to music only he could hear.

"Oh! Me!" Hermione was the first to answer, to everyone's surprise. "I could use a break from my books."

"I guess that means I'll have to go." Ron frowned. "Alright, fine."

"We'll go." Luna took Neville's hand. "I've never seen muggles dance."

"The drinking does sound nice." Neville agreed.

Harry looked to Draco who nodded his head in agreement. "We're in." He pulled the blond against him. "Do you know how to dance to muggle music?"

"I know how to do everything Potter." Draco acted offended. "All drinks are on me. It's the least I can do for all of your acceptance."

"I knew he'd come in handy." Fred chuckled. "We'll all meet in the dungeons at 9:00 tomorrow night, got it?"

Everyone agreed and said their good nights. Draco thanked everyone again before Harry pulled him towards the hall. "See you all tomorrow!" Harry waved in a cheery tone before leaving.

"They really are spectacular." Draco conceded as they made their way back to their rooms hand in hand.

"Told you." Harry teased. "They loved you. I promised that it would all be alright and now you have friends." He smiled. "And me." He pulled Draco against him, pushing his hips forward.

"Mmm. I'd rather have you in bed." Draco slammed him into a wall, pinning his hands above his head and kissing him heavily. "Fuck it was so hard to keep my hands off of you." His breathing grew heavy. Harry could feel a tightness rising in his jeans.

"Might you attempt to refrain from fucking in the corridor?" A deep voice startled both men. Harry felt shame when his eyes met Severus's. What was he doing out of their rooms this late?

"Sev...I...I didn't think you'd be out..." He stuttered.

"Clearly not. Draco return to your rooms. I'd like a word with _my_ fiance." His tone was low.

"I'll wait I think uncle Sev. The last time he was left in your care...well we all know how that ended." Draco warned, though he had released Harry.

"Draco!" Snape snarled, tossing his Godson away from Harry.

"Severus! Draco! Stop!" Harry placed himself between the two men as Draco raised his fist to retaliate. "I am sorry. Truly I am. I did not mean for you to witness any of that. Severus, please? I'm sorry." Took his hand. Snape did not break the contact. Harry could hear Draco's growl behind him.

"You're drunk." Harry noticed. "Were you out? Did you leave the castle?"

"Of course I'm intoxicated. My bond-mate is snogging my godson in the hallway. Why ever would I choose to be sober? And yes I left the castle for my refreshments but I can assure you that my activities were much less sordid than yours. I went to Hogsmead. You on the other hand..."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. You're the one that told me to stay away from you. You sent me to Sirius. You told me you wouldn't ask about anything I do while I'm gone. You don't get to be upset about it now." Harry hadn't let go of Severus's hand. He hurt seeing the pain on the older man's face. He hadn't wanted him to see and personal interactions between himself and Draco. "Please go to bed."

"Harry..." Severus sighed, feeling guilty over his anger.

"What's going on here?" Sirius approached the situation from behind. "Is everything alright?" He was alert.

"Snape saw us snogging and he's all bent out of shape." Draco snapped.

Black sighed and hung his head. "Harry say goodnight to Severus and go home with Draco." Harry squeezed his bonded's hand and did as he was told. There were no words to make the situation better. He could not heal Sev's hurt and as drunk as he was Snape was in no shape to do any meaningful talking.

"Let's go Severus. I know you have a few memory tonics lying around. I'll get you one of those and you'll forget the last hour." He looked to Harry as if it were a promise.

Severus did not argue. He did not want to remember this. He did not want to be angry with Harry. He followed Sirius, intent on forgetting everything he had seen.

HHH HHH HHH

"Thank you for taking me tonight. It was good to get to know your friends." Draco said into the dark of the bedroom.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Don't worry about Severus. He forgot what he saw. He shouldn't have been lurking." His voice was unforgiving.

"And we shouldn't have been doing that anywhere he might see us. We have to be more careful. I don't want to cause him anymore pain. Promise me? Promise that we'll be more cautious?" Harry pleaded. He knew this was unfair to both Severus and Draco. He just didn't know how to stop it.

"I promise love." Draco hushed as he pulled him closer. "Put it from your mind and get some rest. We have a busy night tomorrow and I plan on getting my beauty sleep. A Malfoy is always stunning in public. Especially a club."

"Pompous git." Harry laughed as he cuddled closer. He tried to push thoughts of Severus from his mind.

"You love it." Draco buried his face in dark hair, taking in a moment he knew he wouldn't have many more of. He had seen the look in Harry's eyes tonight when he was with Snape. It was love. He still loved him and that killed Draco.

"I love all parts of you." Harry answered honestly, pulling Draco's arm tighter around him. "And it sounds like all parts of you are going to be around for a very long time."

"It would appear that you're stuck with me." Malfoy smiled, lost in the moment.

"Good. That's just the way I want it." Both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, locked in each others arms.

S  
S  
S  
S  
S

Please review! It makes my day :)


	39. Growing Pains (beta'd by Scabbypink)

Chapter 39: Growing Pains

S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S

Oh...big chapter! Lots going on (including some Snarry fluff) I hope you enjoy and please take time to review :) I sure do like you guys.

S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S

"He won't remember any of it?" Harry questioned Sirius. It was afternoon when he joined his Godfather for tea in the living room. Draco had been in his closet for the last hour searching for the perfect outfit for their outing that night.

"Not a bit." Sirius traded his tea cup for a glass of whiskey. "I saw him this morning, he remembers drinking too much in Hogsmead and then going to bed. You're in the clear pup, try and keep it that way, hmm?" He encouraged.

"Sirius this whole thing...it's awful." Harry dropped his head. "It's so much easier when all I have to worry about is living through a fight with a megalomaniac. Severus is crushed. When I go home Drac will be devastated and I did it. I did all of it. I mean half the time I want to run to Sev and never look back and the other half I want to take Draco and hide in the cabin for the rest of...blasted eternity. Have you figured out yet that he's not going to die because of the bond? I can't even look forward to death to get me out of this mess."

"Harry James!" Black chastised. "I'll not hear talk of your death. Yes, it is a bloody mess but that is precisely what youth is for. Experiences. You're going back to Snape. Draco knows that. I've said it before, just enjoy your time with him. It is only for a short while that he'll have you as he does now. You will leave him and marry that cynical ball of sarcasm that you insist on loving. Draco will be heartbroken but I promise that he will heal. He'll move on, fall in love and yes, he'll live as long as you. We weren't sure how to tell you. Who beat us to it?"

"Luna." Harry chuckled.

"Sharp little bint, that one. You and Draco will figure out your bond, you'll find it's place in your lives." The older man advised with certainty.

"But I don't want him to fall in love..." Harry pouted. "That sounds horrible. If it makes it any better I don't want Sev to be with anyone else either." He knew he sounded ridiculous. It wasn't fair to either of them.

"Imagine how they feel." Sirius smirked sadly.

"I'm an arse."

"You, my boy, are seventeen." Black patted his knee. "I've business to attend to. We're expecting the Headmaster back tomorrow night. Minerva received an owl this morning, very cryptic. She's called Remus and I in for a meeting. Do you need anything else?"

"A drink." Harry huffed.

"Oh I'm sure you'll have enough of those at the club tonight. Do stay in muggle London and stay together." He smiled. "Do you need muggle money?"

"How did you... uh...no...Drac keeps loads of it around...how...?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Like I said, you are seventeen and I am your Godfather. I know of all your shenanigans. Be safe."

"Always." Harry promised.

"It's just the six of you, right? No younger students?"

"No. Hey...were Molly and Arthur here this morning?" Harry was curious if the boys had followed through with their plans.

"First thing, collecting Ginny. I feel for that poor girl the way Molly was ranting about." Sirius tousled Harry's dark hair and headed for the door. Harry made his way down to the kitchens to find some late breakfast.

DDD DDD DDD

"Care if I interrupt you? It concerns Harry so if you need to have a tantrum I can wait." Draco leaned against a desk in the potions classroom. His Godfather was stocking ingredients in a side cabinet.

"Is he well?" Severus questioned without turning around.

"I make sure of it." Malfoy answered and hopped on to Snape's desk, tapping a quill impatiently as he sat.

"What is it that you need Draco?" The dark man squared his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For you to drain Marius's magic so that I can break the spell." He said matter-of-factually.

"Do you believe I allow him to keep any of his power? He's drained. Could you be so kind as to be more specific?" His voice was unaffected.

"Every time I go into detail people want to do more research. I've done my research. I know what I'm doing." His snobby air had returned in full force.

"Humor me nephew." Severus took a seat.

"Ugh. Fine. My magic is replenishing quickly having Harry so...close." He sneered. "When I look at _our _magic I can see the spell Marius tied into Harry's. I can feel it since my magic is now thrown in the mess. It's weak. Probably because you're keeping him drained. If you pull every bit of magic from him that you can without killing him, since you fools are all so opposed to that most suitable option..." The blond huffed. "I can use some of Harry's to create a surge in my power, I just have to break the tie. Like a string. Relatively simple. As a safe guard I'm going to use the trailing spell that Voldemort uses." He tossed the quill aside.

"You have his blood for the trace I assume." Snape's expression had not changed.

"Would I have come to you if I wasn't completely prepared? Really uncle, do you think so little of me?" He smirked, knowing the answer.

"Draco you have no idea how low my thoughts of you can go." It was a growl.

"You're being petty and I'm trying to have a mature conversation with you. Now, I'm not back to my god-like self just yet, but I think it's important that this is done before Ol' Dumbles gets back, which I heard will be tomorrow night, because he most certainly will not approve of my...unsavory tactics. So, this needs to happen tomorrow. I propose you replenish Harry's magic and subsequently mine." He grew serious, meeting his Godfather's eyes. "Sev..." He hadn't used the pet name is a long while. "You know me. You know I can do this. Please... I'm strong enough. Even you have to admit that no one knows Marius better than I do..."

"By your own doing." Severus answered.

Draco's gaze fell to the ground. He felt momentarily hurt. His Godfather knew that he hadn't had any real choice in the matter. "I also know Harry's magical core better than anyone else. I'm the right person for the job. Please tell me you'll do this." He was not accustomed to begging, nor was Snape used to hearing it.

The Potions Master relaxed ever so slightly. "You truly do love him don't you?" His voice was quiet.

"Yes." Draco did not hesitate. "For what it's worth I am sorry. I never meant for all of this to happen. I knew he was yours. You have been the only other person in my life that looked out for me. I didn't want to do this to you. I know the score. He'll return to you but I have to fight for him nonetheless." He was honesty. Severus found that he respected the younger man for it.

"You know how dangerous this could be for you. Marius's magic is a cesspool of darkness and you're taking it head on. You could get lost in it. Even if my bond with Harry was at full strength I doubt I could access his magic enough to help you." His face had softened. He did love his godson, even if he hated him.

"Harry is strong enough to pull me out if I need it, which I won't." Draco promised.

"You know that I cannot feel Harry, correct?" Snape questioned.

"I am aware, yes." Draco straightened his back.

Severus paused for a moment before speaking. "Are you using that to your full advantage?" He'd test Malfoy's honesty.

"Are you asking me if I'm bedding the man that I'm in love with? Yes." He showed as little emotion as possible.

Anger rose in Snape's cheeks, though he did not act on it. "I suppose I cannot fault you. Your time with his is, after all, limited." He stung. There was a long silence. Both men stood proudly staring down the other. Draco refused to back down. He knew he was being tested.

"Meet me in my rooms tomorrow afternoon at 3:00pm." Severus spoke first.

Draco's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" His excitement snuck through without his permission. "And Harry? Should I bring him along?"

"Much as I would enjoy seeing you fawn over my bond-mate, no. This is going to drain him. I'll speak to Black. Leave Harry in his care. I'll be asking Atheena to join us. If she'll allow me to siphon from her magic it will give you all the more power." Severus took a sharp breath at what happened next.

It must have been years of habit on Draco's part but he found himself with his arms around the man who had been as his father, tightly embracing him out of gratitude. What surprised him more what that after a moment the hug was tentatively returned. "I detest you." Snape said with too much care.

"With good reason. I'll still try to best you as far as he's concerned." He hadn't removed himself.

"You won't succeed." Severus squeezed him almost unnoticeably.

"...I know." Draco admitted sadly. He coughed and stepped away uncomfortably. "So...I'll...see you tomorrow...thanks...again." He was unsure of himself. He had been certain that the meeting would come to a violent end. He turned towards the door.

"Draco?" The deep voice urged him to turn around. "Take care of him tonight." The blond didn't question how Severus knew, he had learned long ago that his Godfather managed to know everything he concerned himself with, almost eerily so.

He nodded his head. "No harm will come to him while he's with me."

"I believe you." It was a truce of sorts. It was all Draco was going to get.

"Do I still need to be worried about you trying to kill me at some point?" He was sincere.

"You do." Snape replied in truth.

"Fair enough uncle." He smirked as he walked out. Severus had been agreeable. Tomorrow they would end all of this. Tomorrow he would get to kill Marius.

HHH HHH HHH

Harry was out of breath. He had kept his word, using a pocket knife to cut the rope that bound Draco's wrists and ankles. Draco was drenched in sweat. His pained panting had transitioned to soft intakes of air as he melted into the bed. He was pleasantly surprised at Harry's ability to assume a dominant position, even if Draco had no intention of letting him keep it. He flipped Harry on to his back and kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip. "Spectacular, love." His vice was husky.

He had returned a few hours earlier and told Harry about his meeting with Severus. He explained his plan in detail. Harry had soaked it in for several minutes before kissing him. Two hours later this is where they had found themselves

"I take it my skills were up to your standards?" Harry teased, searching for his glasses.

"Far and above." Draco smiled and chugged water. "I picked some clothes out for you. They're in the bathroom."

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you." Harry acted insulted.

"Really? I have yet to see it." Malfoy teased as he stood. "I'm going to shower, wouldn't want anyone to see the state you've put me in."

"I'm going to use Sirius and Lupin's. I want to astonish you with my good looks." Harry laughed heartily. He loved these moments, the banter, the ease, the complete removal from the war.

"You manage to do so just by existing." Harry did what could only be described a giggle before he left his lover. Draco slowly made his way to the shower, savoring the remnants of pain leftover from their lovemaking.

HHH HHH HHH

Draco looked in the mirror one last time. His face was clean shaven, his hair was only barely styled, leaving a messy blonde perfection atop his head. He wore a simple tight fitting black undershirt, loose fitting dark washed jeans, which he had tucked the front of his shirt into slightly, showing off a silver belt buckle that matched the thick silver watch that had a stunning emerald face. Black leather work shoes finished his outfit. He spritzed on a fair amount of intoxicating muggle cologne and began his search for Harry.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted his lover by the fireplace in the living room. Draco contemplated dragging him back to bed that very instant. Harry wore black dress pants that hugged him in all of the right places and a pair of Draco's square toed Italian leather loafers. His button up shirt was a beautiful dark plum with black undertones. It was tailored specifically to his size. It was not tucked in or buttoned up completely, a black slim tie rested loosely around his neck. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Draco felt his mouth water at the bit of Harry's chest that could be seen. The man had not shaved, leaving a hint of manicured stubble on his gorgeous face. His hair had been completely tamed into a gelled faux-hawk.

"Wow." Was all Draco could manage. "You are the most breathtaking creature I have ever laid my eyes on...wait...where are your glasses?" He noticed the clarity of Harry's stunning green eyes, no longer obscured by the black round frames of his ever present glasses.

"Muggle contacts. You like?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Malfoy drew in the infatuating clean cologne that fit Harry exquisitely.

"I'm going to kill anyone who looks at you, which will be everyone. Gods love..."

"It took you hours to pick out jeans and an undershirt and I have to tell you that you look splendid. You look like mine." His voice was possessive. "I got you something. I think it will go wonderfully with your ensemble." Harry drew a small black box out of his pocket.

"A gift? For me?" Draco was shocked.

"I thought we should have something...something that was ours. I have one for me as well." He opened the box, facing it towards Draco.

The blonde found a lovely bracelet with a silver band, connected by two thin leather straps. The front of the band had what Draco recognized as ancient ruins used in protection spells. "Look at the back." Harry urged.

Draco carefully took the piece of jewelry from the box and turned it over. Written in delicate script were the words 'you are my magic'. Draco looked up at Harry stunned. "It's perfect." He kissed his lover. "I'll never take it off." It re-sized instantly to fit him. The leather strings twisted on their own to become one. "Thank you Harry. What does yours say?"

"Nothing yet." Harry handed him another box. "That's up to you. You just have to think of what you'd like and press it to your lips. It will engrave itself."

Draco looked at the blank back and thought carefully. He soon brought it to his lips and then watched as the words he had been thinking appeared. They were perfect.

"You found me when know one else was looking?" Harry ran his fingers over the sentence.

"You found the good in me. You looked passed everything and saw me. You made me the man that I am and now this will always remind you of that." He slipped the bracelet onto Harry's still red wrist. It prepared itself just as Draco's had. Draco mused that both bands laid across the scars they had received during the commander's link's blood magic. "I love you Harry."

"I love you Drac. Harry kissed him tenderly. "We have to go. I want to show you off." He smiled and took the Slytherin's hand. Draco was the one that pulled him forward to meet the group.

HHH HHH HHH

Everyone was waiting by the entrance to a passage way that led to the basement of an empty building in Hogsmead. The all looked fantastic. Hermione's turquoise lace dress was tight and only came a few inches above her knees, flowing waves of blonde hair fell over her bare shoulders. Her smokey eyes drew you in instantly. Nude pumps made her several inches taller.

Luna's long hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail. Her red dress matched her pointy toed high heeled shoes and lips, it looked as though Hermione had helped her with her eye makeup.

Neville wore dark jeans and a gray dress shirt that was undone at the top. Fred wore a black leather jacket over a faded green T-shirt. George wore a charcoal suit vest over a maroon T-shirt. Ron was dressed similar to Harry but with a vibrant blue shirt.

"We're sexy as all get out." George smiled. "Is everyone ready to go? Fake muggle ID's ready?" Everyone nodded. "Alright! Lets go own this night, ladies first!"

"Yes so we can stumble down the old cobblestone in these heels." Hermione waved her hand in disgust and then disappeared into the darkness.

"You're the one that insisted on those ridiculous contraptions you have on your feet." Ron mumbled, following closely behind her.

"Harry mate you and your boy toy do clean up well don't you?" Fred patted him on the back, urging him into the tunnel.

"You've got a bit of drool, just there..." Harry gestured to his own mouth and smiled.

"Well yeah." Fred said with sarcasm. "So, do I get to steal a dance with each of you tonight? I did procure the ID's for you little ones, after all."

"Touch him and you're a dead man Weasley." Draco hissed in all seriousness.

"Retract your fangs my Slytherin friend. Harry's my baby bro. PG dancing only." Fred laughed and tousled Draco's hair, running past them before a punch could be thrown.

Harry held his lover's hand as they walked. "Be nice." He chastised.

"I will not. I already have to share you with Sev...tonight your sexy ass is all mine." A shriek echoed through the passageway as both of his hands grabbed Harry's bottom playfully.

"Really, you two..." Hermione shook her head, but smiled to herself. It was good to see her friend get to be seventeen.

HHH HHH HHH

Draco walked to the front of the long line as if he owned the club. His head was high, his hand twisted behind his back, holding tightly to Harry's. The large bouncer barely let his eyes flicker towards Draco.

"My friends and I would very much enjoy skipping the line." He pulled several pieces of currency out of his pocket. Harry recognized the amount to be around 200 pounds. He almost choked. Draco had insisted they go to this club saying, 'it's the best in London. Malfoy's only frequent the finest establishments.'

The bouncer eyed Draco and quickly snatched the money. "Welcome to Haven. ID's please?" He checked the ID's without question and moved aside for the group to enter. Harry's eyes widened as he looked around the converted warehouse. A full bar ran down the length of the building on both sides. There was a stage with a DJ at the far end, muggle music pulsated around him, the under-lit dance floor changed color with the beat. It seemed like hundreds of different colored lights and lasers flashed beautifully above him. A partial upper level contained tables and couches.

"Give this to the bartender and start a tab in my name." The blonde pushed a handful of cash at Harry. "Stay by the bar and have a drink love, I'll be right back." He kissed him quickly and disappeared into the dense crowd, Harry watched mesmerized as they all swayed and twisted together to the music. He had never seen anything like this.

He quickly turned to one of the twins, he was unsure which one, the constant changing strobe light made it impossible to tell. "What's a tab?" He yelled over the music.

The twin laughed. "Give it." He gestured to the money. "I'll do it. Come get a drink." The twins did a remarkable job guiding the younger students to the bar. Harry and Ron fumbled ordering their drinks, he didn't know what he had asked for but drank it nonetheless, amazed at how much like black licorice it tasted.

Hermione ordered her drink with confidence and was served a beverage that was blue on the bottom and clear on top. "I did my research of course." She explained to her confused boyfriend.

Harry felt an arm snake around his waist and a hand press into his abs. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you Harry." Draco's silky voice flooded his ears. "Follow me upstairs. Get the others if you must." Harry did as they were told. They all followed the Slytherin up a metal staircase to a back circular table. A muscular bald man stood by the entryway to this part of the club. He nodded at Draco as they passed and seemed to stare at everyone else, committing them to memory.

The music was not as loud up here. Harry didn't have to yell to speak. "How did you manage this?" He gestured to the private booth.

"Money manages everything love." His reply was not snobby, yet slightly entitled.

"VIP...Harry you made a wise choice on that one." Fred raised his glass towards Draco. "Very nice."

"No one else will be allowed back here. It's ours for the night. The guy we passed is Tony, let him know if you need a drink, or use my name at either of the bars. Your welcome. Now, have fun. I'm taking this beautiful man to the dance floor." Malfoy grabbed Harry's belt buckle and pulled him away quickly. In the process he managed to shove a full drink into his hand. He kept Harry close by his tight grasp all the way through the heard of scantily clad dancers. He stopped when he found a suitable place close to the stage. Harry could feel the music in his bones. Draco was behind him, his hands on Harry's hips moving to the rhythm perfectly. Harry smirked as he began to dance. He knew he was above average. He may not be able to waltz, but this, he could do.

He twisted his arm back around his lover's neck, his other hand chugged his drink as he moved with Draco. The music was fast and full of bass. His head fell backward, resting on the bare shoulder of his boyfriend. He had been concerned that people would stare at two men dancing in such a way. No one spared them a second glance. Harry surrendered to the music and to Draco's touch. He was pulled tightly against the hard frame of his lover. Malfoy's hands roamed his body freely. Harry raised his hands above his head, waving them to the music. He slithered in the blonde's grasp so that he faced him, loosely wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. He smiled when Draco's knee slid between his legs. They stayed like this, dancing, touching, kissing, grabbing shots from glow in the dark waiters that crossed their paths. It was perfect. It was youth.

Draco was an amazing sight. He was free in the music. His movements were not the stiff planned motions of a notable pure-blood. They were liberated and uncaged. Harry loved seeing him like this, hair hung in his face, a smile had become permanent. His body was unbelievably sexy, moving as if he did this frequently.

He could see Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione dancing in a group to his left. Hermione seemed quite drunk. She withered shamelessly against Ron, her hands tossing her hair around. Fred and entwined himself with a shirtless blonde man on one of the dancing platforms. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, who knew? George was nowhere to be found.

Harry treasured this time. None of them were fighting for their lives. None of them had a care in the world except what to get as their next drink and what song would come on next. He knew he wouldn't be able to give any of them many more nights like this one. The war would catch up with them. But not tonight. Not in this club. They had this time and all of them planned to enjoy it.

DDD DDD DDD

"How many is that now love?" Draco looked to the red drink in Harry's hand. The darker haired boy had straddled him in the booth upon returning from the bar.

"It tastes like fruit!" Harry declared proudly. "Who cares how many I've had. You've got loads of money." He finished half of his drink.

Draco held tightly to his hips, bringing him closer. "It's not my money I'm concerned with. Its what the state of my lover is going to be when I finally get him home. After hours of you rubbing against me...well it wasn't sleep that I had in mind." He purred.

"Mmmm." Harry grinned. "Was it this?" His hand fell to Draco's groin. He was met with hardness.

"You're so very astute." Malfoy hummed, his forehead falling to Harry's shoulder, enjoying the friction of Potter's fingers.

"Can you see everyone?" Harry looked around. "Are they busy?"

"They're busy." Draco answered without looking.

Harry slithered down the blonde's body under the table. Any shyness had left him as he unzipped his lover's jeans. His mouth quickly went to work. The thought that he had never done this to Draco fumbled through his mind. Draco's finger's twisted into dark hair. His moans seemed quiet in the loud club.

"Fuck love...what a skilled little mouth you have...don't stop that Harry." He was breathless, the alcohol was clearly effecting his stamina. It hadn't been five minutes of Harry fiercely working with his mouth and tongue before Draco's hips were bucking wildly. Harry's fingers massaged his tender balls, which had grown tight.

"Harry, love I'm going to...gods please swallow...that's my boy...ahh!" A flood of warm liquid exploded into Harry's waiting throat. It went down with ease. Harry's lips moved up and down the shaft a few times to ensure he had gotten every drop. He carefully tucked Draco back in and zipped his pants before sliding into the seat next to the panting man.

"Honestly you two..." Harry's head shot up to find a smirking, relaxed Hermione seated a few feet from them on the other side of the circular booth. "...that is precisely what the bathroom is for."

"You..." Harry felt mortified for an instant before bursting into a fit of laughter. "When did you get here?"

"About 30 seconds in but damned if I was going to tell you that." Draco kissed him quickly before hopping over the table to avoid a smack to the back of his head.

"You're a very dead man." Harry promised, a smiled planted firmly on his face.

"I'm sorta immortal. Besides it's just Granger. She doesn't care. Right 'Mione?" Malfoy used a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Get me another drink and I didn't see...or hear a thing." She pulled her heels off and tossed them floor, hours of dancing had taken a toll on her feet.

Draco was gone instantly to retrieve more drinks. "I am drunk." The girl giggled.

"Same here." Harry relaxed into the cushy bench. "Where is everyone?"

"Neville and Luna haven't stopped dancing. Ron went to the bathroom. George is mingling, shamelessly, I might add and Fred took some guy out to 'get his broomstick polished'." She laughed again. "You should have seen him following Fred around like a lost puppy! I am so tired!"

"How are we going to apperate back? I'll spilch for sure." Harry groaned.

"What's wrong love?" Draco placed 6 red drinks in front of him and Hermione and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Too drunk to apperate. You are too." He accused.

"Sirius said not to worry. They'll meet us outside when the club closes, which is in about 30 minutes, so drink up. I settled the tab." He downed several shots of whiskey that were on his tray.

"But...I'm not ready." Harry pouted.

"We'll come back next weekend if we're able, yeah?" Draco kissed his forehead.

"Promise?" Harry whined.

"I promise, finish your drinks. I'll round the lot up." Before Harry could protest he was gone again.

"He is quite nice when he wants to be." Hermione laid her head in Harry's lap after finishing her third drink in as many minutes.

"That's what I've been telling all of you." Harry ran a friendly hand through her hair.

"I do like him. I didn't expect to, you know, with everything...and I am rather partial to Snape but, I like him."

"I like him to." Harry grinned slightly.

"I'd say." They both began another bout of uncontrollable giggling.

HHH HHH HHH

"Well don't you all look...a little worse for wear actually." Sirius greeted his Godson with a hug in an ally outside of the bar. Draco did not let go of his hand. "Wizarding DD service, as requested by one very responsible Slytherin." Sirius gestured to his two companions. Harry's head hurt instantly. Severus was there. "He insisted." Sirius whispered, answering the unasked question. "He needed to know that you were alright, go and say hello."

"I've got these two." Lupin held tightly to a very wobbly Neville and Luna, with a pop they were gone.

Draco reluctantly released Harry as he made a move towards Severus.

"We're fine to drive..."

"...We swear it." The twins disappeared before Sirius could argue their safety.

"Drac, come with me." Sirius's voice was low.

"No. I..."

"He'll be a few minutes behind us. Now, lets go." Sirius didn't give him another chance before grabbing his wrist. They were gone.

"Well that seemed rigged." Harry looked around the empty ally way and then to Severus.

"Quite." Snape agreed, taking in Harry's appearance. Gods he loved the man in front of him. "Are you uncomfortable being alone in my company?" His tone was sincere.

"Uh...No...I..." Harry didn't know what to say. He let his drunkenness do the talking. "It's just strange, you know, all of it. I thought you might be upset. I mean, I am out with...Draco...and rather intoxicated...and I look like this." He glanced down at his clothes.

"You look beautiful Harry." Severus answered softly. "You'd only be more so if I knew you hadn't dressed up for him."

"It wasn't...I just dressed up...to go out...like everyone else." He was far too drunk for this. He would have rather tried his hand at apperating alone.

"You're lovely nevertheless."

"Thank you." Harry stood close to his bond-mate. "It's really good to see you."

"Is it?" His large hand brushed softly against the younger face, pleased that Harry did not pull away.

"Yes." Harry was honest. He wrapped his arms around Severus, demanding a hug. "Do you miss me?" His question was blunt.

"Annoyingly so." The Potions Master smirked.

"Good. I miss you." Harry pressed his cheek into Snape's chest, strong arms embraced him. "I'm still kinda mad at you. What you did was very mean. It really hurt my feelings." There was the drunken bluntness again.

"It was and I loathe myself for it." He assured his young fiance. He held him for a moment, allowing himself to feel the presence in his arms that he felt so empty without. "Let's get you home, shall we? Draco will be worried I've killed you or some such nonsense." He kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Home seems to be a relative concept for me as of late." Harry pondered. "But, I am knackered and I want to go to bed." He placed a chaste kiss on Snape's lips. "Severus..." Harry looked up into dark eyes.

"Yes Harry?" His voice was nice to listen to.

"Tomorrow...after the spell..would you...look in on me? Drac said I won't be awake but I'd like to know that you checked on me anyway..." Such as small question had such a huge impact on Severus's emotions. He hugged Harry fiercely, unable to express what the request had meant to him.

"Of course Harry. I'll come sit with you after. Would that please you?" He hid his smile in dark hair.

"It would." Harry hummed. He allowed one hand to grasp tightly to the front of Snape's robes. He felt so conflicted. He loved his fiance. Being in his arms sent chills throughout Harry's body, it felt like home.

Severus dared not move. He inhaled Harry's scent. He lavished in the warmth from the young man's body. He had initial insisted on attending this evening to intimidate Draco and to check on Harry. The kiss and embrace seemed to erase all of that. Any anger he had felt seeing the two together had faded. He had the love of his life in his arms.

Harry squeezed him tighter, allowing his lips to find Snape's carefully. The kiss was gentle, well thought out and cautious. The younger man still harbored some fear of intimacy with his bond-mate. He couldn't seem to forget the way Severus had made him feel the last time they were together, so low and unloved, still, locked in a kiss with him right now was perfection.

Snape's large hand held the back of Harry's head as if he would break. He couldn't breathe. He could only feel Harry, taste him. It was more than he had ever dreamed this night could be. He had arranged for a moment alone with Harry with Sirius and Lupin as an attempt to start to ease himself back into Harry's life. It was never supposed to turn into this.

Harry ended the kiss, resting his forehead against Severus's lips. What had just happened? "Wow..." He whispered, cuddling impossibly closer to Snape. Harry did not unlock his arms from around his fiance as he spoke, "Maybe...in a few days...if you can find the time..." He was nervous. "I mean only if...its alright with you...if you're ready...you don't have to...but, maybe...I could join you for dinner?" Harry filled his lungs with much needed air, thankful he had managed to get the sentence out.

"Just the two of us?" Severus was surprised, shocked even.

"Is that alright?" Harry had buried his face in the black robes again.

"I would very much enjoy that Harry. I am unable to think of a better way to spend an evening than in your company." Snape smiled so that Harry could not see him. Dinner. Dinner together. Dinner was progress.

Harry grinned and yawned. "I look forward to it. Maybe you'll want to cook? You made such delicious food on New Year's eve." He was hopeful.

Sev chuckled. "I'm pleased that you think so. I could find the time to cook for us. Alert me the morning of the day you wish to join me so that I have time to prepare our dinner?" He would sleep peacefully tonight.

"Deal." He swayed from a mixture of intoxication and exhaustion. Severus kept a firm grasp on him. "Get me home? I need to sleep this off." Harry squeezed him one last time, excited about dinner and sad to let him go.

"Always, love." The words were so much more loaded than they sounded.

DDD DDD DDD

"There you go, into bed." Draco helped Harry under the blankets before crawling in next to him. Harry rolled over to rest his head on Draco's bare chest.

"You know that I love you right?" His speech was sleepy. He needed him to know.

"Yes, love and I love you." Malfoy held Harry close to him.

"It must be hard for you...seeing me with Sev." His guilt had set in the moment he had laid his eyes on Draco at the castle gates.

"Not like it was. I have you now. That is all I care to think about. Did you find the club enjoyable?" Malfoy pulled the blankets around them.

"Mmmhmm. Very much. Were you serious about next weekend? I really want to go. It's not confusing there."

"Than yes, anything to make you happy Harry."

"It's a date." Harry said excitedly, followed by a yawn.

"That it is." Draco snuggled closer to his lover. Now was enough. Now was perfect. "Go to sleep, big day tomorrow."

"Will you go over all of it again when we wake up?" Harry sounded scared.

"As many times as you'd like. It's going to work Harry. Tomorrow you'll be free of Marius." Draco swore.

"I know. There you go again, always saving me. It's becoming quite the habit." Harry closed his eyes, listening to the beating of Draco's heart.

"Always, love." Harry swore he had heard those words recently, with just as much emotion.

HHH HHH HHH

"It is 3:02pm Mr. Malfoy." Snape did not turn to face his Godson. He was occupied with his gathering of potions.

"Harry took longer to calm down than I had anticipated. I couldn't very well leave him in a state could I?" He shot back. He was angry. He was always angry when he was nervous.

"Draco, it's nice to properly meet you." Atheena walked in from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand.

"The honor is all mine." Draco nodded towards her. "I take your presence to mean you've agreed to help?"

"Of course. I know I won't soon be on the front line any time soon, you and Harry however...well that's another matter entirely. Plus, you know, I really really like pissing off my youngest brother." She smirked. "I think what you're doing is amazing and the fact that you two are doing it together...that's fantastic." She seated herself on the sofa.

"Little choice their." Snape scoffed.

"Severus, play nice. Remember what he's doing for Harry. It takes a true friend to take on such a treacherous feat." She chastised.

"A friend is not something Draco is interested in being to Harry. Do not mistake his intentions." Severus seated himself next to her.

"I love him in every capacity Sev. This isn't about any of that. This is about freeing Harry from Marius's grasp. Nothing more. I have the ability. I'm obligated to keep him safe." Draco defended. He sat of the floor next to his bag. He began pulling out various texts and the phial of blood he had taken from Marius.

"Filling his knight in shining armor position is just a bonus then?" Snape drawled coolly.

Malfoy sighed. "Let's just get this started, yeah?" He withdrew a pensive from his bag. "Harry gave me his memories of the spell for the tracing spell. You did receive my owl to collect your brother's?"

"Idiot child." Severus carelessly tossed a phial of black twinged, shimmery liquid onto the table.

"Alright. I'm ready." He said more to himself than his companions. "Once you replenish Harry's power, I'll be at full strength. I'll be able to begin. The tracing spell should only take me a few moments. It'll be breaking the spell he cast on Harry's magic that I do not have a time estimate for." He crossed his legs under himself.

"That will strictly depend on your ability and power...so it should take awhile." Severus was in a vial mood. He closed his eyes, focusing strongly on the bond between himself and Harry, opening the channel that connected their magic. It was extremely draining. The bond was fighting him. Atheena took his hand and pictured the ease at which her magic traveled to her brother through their blood tie. Draco took deep breaths, mentally going over all of his notes.

HHH HHH HHH

"Harry?" Sirius was at his side. "Are you alright?" His voice was raised slightly.

Harry was sitting up in his bed. "I feel...strong." He smiled. "I feel Severus...and Atheena. I can feel Draco. He feels so close. I can see the Commander's Link. It's so powerful. Sirius... this is going to work." Magic swirled inside of him, flowing freely to Draco. Harry could feel his lover's strength. It was more immense than Harry had ever imagined. Draco beamed with magical ability. It was then Harry knew that he was linked to an amazing wizard. "It's going to work...not just with Marius...the whole war. Voldemort has nothing on the power I'm feeling now." He was grinning from ear to ear.

DDD DDD DDD

"Thank you." Draco opened his eyes. It felt fantastic to have his magic back. He had spent long hours pondering what the link would feel like when both he and Harry had recovered their strength. He felt as if he was surrounded by his lover. Harry was in every vein, every bone, every muscle, every thought. "I'm going to start." He began his task of mixing ingredients in the pensive, whispering the spell under his breath.

"Are you alright?" Atheena questioned, pulling a blanket around herself.

"Quite. Marius's magical core all but replenished both of them. I used very little of yours. The real drain will come when Draco uses Harry to boost his own strength."

Draco cringed at the thought of shoving his face into a mixture that contained Marius's blood. He did not allow it to slow him down. His head was submerged. His mind filled with every memory of the spell casting. He knew all of it instantly. He knew what Marius had said, the pleasure he had felt, the pain Harry had endured. It made him sick to his stomach. He had never felt such pain. It was pain he had forced on Harry. He was part of the reason.

Memories swirled around him, falling past him, floating above him. It took a moment to regain his bearings, to focus in of the spell Marius had used. It was nothing he had ever heard before, definitely a tailor made curse.

Draco looked to Harry's magic, trying to discern the spell amidst all of the differently colored strands of lights that twisted and webbed to form the magic that they shared. He forced his power forward, imploring the tracing spell to lead him in the right direction. He was lost between the two worlds. As he stared into the well of magic he feared that he wouldn't be able to find the spell Marius had used. He had assumed it would be a black strand, unfortunately by mixing his own magic with Harry's he had introduced many black strands. He was beginning to lose hope when his seeker's eye caught a glimmer of a tar like, black and purple strand. He moved towards it, seeing the magic as if he were in the same dark room with it.

It was beautiful. It was Harry. The purple and black stream however, shot directly into the center of the moving ball of light. He looked back to see it trailed into the darkness around him. Draco sneered. "Gotcha." He reached out carefully to touch the tie between Harry and Marius. It screamed at the contact. Draco jumped back.

HHH HHH HHH

"Oh fuck!" Harry grabbed his head with one hand, his other tightly grasped the comforter on the bed. "Son of a bitch!" He squeezed his eyes closed.

"Harry? Pup...are you in pain?" Black laid his hand over the white knuckles of his Godson.

"Well Sirius...Drac is twisting things around in my very core...so yeah...it hurts." He snapped uncharacteristically.

"I'm here Harry. Remus and I are right here." Sirius didn't know what else he could do. He smoothed Harry's unruly locks and tried to not let his Godson's tears visibly effect him.

"Merlin! Drac hurry the fuck up!" He followed this by a blood curdling scream.

DDD DDD DDD

"Alright Mar. Let's have a go shall we?" Draco loved this world. Laws of magic seemed to hold no ground here. He pushed his magic forward, wrapping it around Marius's. The streams fought for dominance. He felt as if he were going to implode. His magic was fading fast. The darkness that was Marius was engulfing him.

Every spell, every evil deed, thrashed at his skin, biting and burning. Marius knew what was happening. He was fighting back. "Not today." Draco smirked pulling every bit of power he could from Harry. "You're finished here old friend!" His attention fell solely on the dueling strands. The bright white of his magic had gained the upper hand. The more he tried, the faster it inched out the darker strand. Draco reached out again he ignored the screeching as his hands tightened around the dark spell. His link to Harry's magic allowed Draco to connect himself to the fight. He was surprised to find that he was physically able to pull. Pain coursed through him, white light surrounded him. Marius's voice mumbled indiscernibley around him.

His hands were raw. Sweat poured from his brow. His muscles strained at the impossible weight of the spell. His arms felt as if he was pulling them out of their sockets. He couldn't release the spell now if he had wanted to. He knew he was exactly where he needed to be. Draco knew, in that moment, that no one else would have been able to break the tie Marius had on Harry. The Commander's Link was the only thing with enough power. It was his job to do.

He could feel Severus's magic, as well as Atheena's using him as vessel. He was strong. The black and purple light burned his hands, moving swiftly up his arms. He was on fire. "You think a little pain is going to stop me? C'mon Marius you built up my tolerance yourself. Now, get the fuck out!" He used one final surge of power and pulled as hard as he was able. Magic crackled around him. A white burst moved quickly outward from him. The room exploded in blinding illumination. The black tie broke with a blast of darkness and a shriek that brought Draco to his knees.

His hands went over his ears. Blackness swirled around him in a whirlwind. He couldn't see anything. The brightness of he and Harry's shared magic was lost in the smoke like substance. All of his senses failed him. He could only feel the roaring wind, it choked his breath away from him. Pain overtook him. Darkness blinded him. He had broken the spell but he was sure this was the end of him. There was no way out. He huddled on the ground, trying to ease the pain. Harry was free. That was all that mattered. He did the only thing he could think of to feel close to his lover in his last moments, he pressed his lips to the silver of his bracelet and let go.

HHH HHH HHH

Sirius was startled when the unconscious form of his Godson bolted upright. He had lost him long ago, too over taken with pain to remain cognizant. "Sirius..." He was out of breath. "He...he..did...it." Harry's weakened state caused him to fall back onto the bed. "It...worked..." He moved slowly, showing signs of physical distress.

"Whoa pup, where are you off to?" Sirius wrapped an arm around the half sleeping man's waist when he stood.

"Have to...go...to...him." He muttered. "Drac...needs me...help...or...move." Despite his weakened state he was convicted.

"Alright Harry. Here, let me help you." Sirius and Remus did not question him. Instead they walked on either side of him, supporting his full weight as they journeyed towards Snape's quarters.

DDD DDD DDD

"Is he alive?" Atheena questioned her brother as he examined the unmoving body of Draco on the living room floor. He had collapsed several minutes prior. Severus hid his concern. His Godson was breathing shallowly. His pulse was weak. His hands and arms appeared horribley burnt, the bracelet remained untouched.

"Yes. Get me the blue salve, the healing drought, a pain potion. Are you able to move?" His voice was desperate. Draco had done it. He had broken the spell, Severus just didn't know if he would live to know about it.

"Yeah...I feel like I ate a few bags of bad shrooms but..." She hobbled over to him. "Here." She handed him what he had asked for. "How can I help?"

"Rub the salve of his hands and arms." Snape ordered. He busied himself pouring potions into Draco's mouth and massaging his throat to produce the reflex to swallow. "You don't get to go out like this Draco, not as a martyr. Wake up." His voice was laced with concern.

His gaze shot up when he heard the doors to his rooms open. He met Harry's eyes. They instantly filled with desperation when he saw Draco. Harry broke free from his godfathers and rushed to Draco's side.

"No...no no no...Drac wake up. You have to wake up." Tears fell from his eyes freely. "Baby please..." He cried, weakly gathering the blonde in his arms. "Drac you did it. You broke the spell. You have to wake up and brag about it." Harry begged. He ran his hand through Draco's hair, repeatedly kissing his forehead. He never stopped to think that Severus was standing next to him. "Please! Gods no..." His crying had turned into mournful wailing. "Draco...baby...please...please wake up now!"

"Severus..." Black looked at him distraught. "Is he...?"

"He's alive...he...I've done all I can do." His tone was a mixture of anger and sadness. He couldn't see his godson like this, half alive on the floor, nor could he see his bonded crying, so full of sorrow, over another man. He couldn't bear to hear the way Harry was speaking so lovingly to the other boy. "There's nothing else..."

"Do something!" Harry screamed. "Give him something! You're a Potions Master! Call Poppy! Do...something, are you really going to let him die to get back at him?!" His voice boomed off of the walls.

"Harry I've done everything...that kind of magic...he knew the risks." Severus kept his voice calm, though the anger at the accusation raged inside of him.

"He broke the spell! None of you could and he did it! You have to fix him! He can't die! You told me that he can't die while I'm alive! I'm still breathing so fix him!" Harry rocked his lover in his lap.

"Lower your voice Harry." Snape warned. "I am not punishing him. There is simply nothing left to do but wait." He said through gritted teeth. "Marius is strong. Draco went head on with his magic..."

"Your brother! Your brother is the reason for all of this! You were supposed to drain him! He shouldn't have had any power to hurt Drac with!" Harry sobbed uncontrollably, he looked around angrily at the four adults that surrounded him.

"Harry he didn't...the spell had power of it's own. I drained him just as I was supposed to do." Severus found that he wanted to comfort his fiance. He also wanted to hit him.

"Like you were supposed to protect me from Marius when all of this started?!" He shot carelessly. "You're responsible for him and he nearly killed me! You promised! You promised nothing would happen to me! You promised I would be safe! All of you have and so far the only person who has kept that promise is laying half dead in my arms!" He stormed. "Pardon me if I don't have much confidence in what you're 'supposed' to do Severus."

Everyone froze, waiting to see how the dark man would react. Severus didn't speak. He didn't know what would come out if he did. His hands were balled into fists. His face was red. "Harry..." He paused, seeing the blind rage in Harry's eyes. The younger man was not thinking about what he was saying. He wasn't trying to be hurtful. "I'll send some potions home with you. Lupin and Black will look after you and Draco until you're well. We have to wait to see if Draco wakes. You lost a lot tonight. You're weak. Go home and rest. I'll deal with Marius." Snape touched Harry's cheek briefly. He began to gather potions.

"I am weak." Harry agreed, looking down at a very still Draco. "But I'm not powerless." He stood without help. "Take Draco home." He ordered Sirius before sweeping out of the doors. He used all of his strength to move his legs as fast as he could.

"Harry?!...Where is he going?" Sirius started to follow him. Severus was on his heels. Atheena and Lupin set to the task of moving Draco to his rooms.

"Harry! Harry!" Sirius yelled after his Godson. They were headed down the staircase that led to Salazar's cell. Harry stopped at the door.

"You want a bunch of seventeen year old's finishing what you started? Fine. I'll lead that charge." He threw the door open, looking at a very weary and beaten Marius. "I know just where to start." Time slowed. Harry drew his wand. Sirius and Severus reached for him but his lithe frame wiggled free. Marius was laughing maniacally. Harry's wand was pointed. "This should have been done moths ago but neither of you had the stones to go through with it." Harry bellowed.

"Harry! No!" Severus yelled, trying to gain hold on the young man.

"Avada Kadarva!" Green light erupted from his wand hitting Marius in the center of his chest. His lifeless body was silent. Harry fell to the floor, barely caught by Snape's strong arms. His body was limp, his eyes closed. The spell had been to much for him.

Severus and Sirius both looked into the cell mortified. Marius Snape was dead. Harry Potter had committed murder.

S  
S  
S  
S  
S

I won't beg for reviews...Ok...I might...Pretty please? The good, the bad, anything you'd like to say.


	40. Shelter From The Storm

Chapter 40: Shelter From The Storm

S  
S  
S  
S

40 chapters! I'd like to thank each of you for reading! We're beginning the last ¼ of the story with this one. I hope all of you enjoy. Thank you to my Beta Scabbypink for her wonderful suggestions (even if I couldn't get them just right) Let's start getting into the think of it. Yay for Snarry fluff in this chapter :) I do so miss writing it. Also, this is the longest chap this story has seen. 21 pages!

S  
S  
S 

Harry woke groggy the next morning. He turned his head to find Draco sleeping peacefully. "Remus said he was conscious for a moment when you..." Sirius's voice surprised him from the chair at the end of the bed.

"Killed Marius?" Harry had a flat affect. He sat up carefully, running his hand down his lover's cheek.

"Well yeah, that." Black rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Harry in your weakened state that could have..."

"What? Knocked me on my ass? I'm immortal. I wish all of you would try to remember that. It had to be done. I feel fine, just tired. He was awake? That has to be a good sign right?" Harry was very occupied with Draco. His arms and hands were healed from what little of them Harry could see.

"It is. We've all been taking turns sitting with you two. Between Draco, you, Marius, The headmaster returning...it's been a long night..." The man was beyond exhausted.

"He's back? Have you seen him? Who's we?" Harry reached for a glass of water.

"No I have not. He's called a meeting with all of us, save Draco and 'we', myself, Remus and Severus."

"I'm surprised he was here. I did kill his brother after all." Harry gathered Draco in his arms. The blonde showed no reaction.

"He cares far less about that than the way you spoke to him yesterday. Harry do you really believe he would allow any harm to come to Draco that he was able to prevent? That's his Godson. He loves him as I do you."

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. "I really don't. I don't know what anyone is capable anymore, myself included. I killed a man. I do not feel bad. I feel justified. The world is better off without him. He deserved it after everything...me and Draco...just everything." Harry was calm.

"I feel this strange sense of pride." Sirius chuckled. "I'm glad you finally understand what it can take to win this war. Perhaps I am a maniac, feeling proud that you killed someone..."

"I killed my brother-in-law." Harry mused. "I'm sure Sev and I will have to talk about that."

"He's just jealous he didn't get the chance to do it. He's also concerned with how you'll handle the knowledge that you've ended a man's life." Sirius summoned a house elf to bring Harry a meal.

"I'm not in short company. Who around here hasn't?" Harry smiled sadly.

"Well..." Sirius thought for a moment. "...just Draco I suppose."

Harry's gaze fell. "No." He sighed. "Voldemort made him...it was a 'training exercise'. There was also a death-eater that tried to stop Narcissa from leaving shortly before Drac sought refuge at Hogwarts. He's ahead by two." Harry looked down at the sleeping Slytherin. "No one knows him and I do. I've seen his memories. I think it's why I feel so close to him. No one takes the time..."

"Are you going to spill all of my secrets Potter?" Tears welled in Harry's eyes upon hearing the cocky tone of Draco's voice. He squeezed him tightly.

"You woke up!" Harry kissed him excitedly. "Don't you ever do anything like that again Draco Malfoy!"

"Save you from the twisted grasp of a magical sociopath? I'll do my best..." Draco pushed himself up slightly, wincing in pain.

"There are potions on your bedside table Harry. I trust you know what to use. I'll give you two some privacy and alert the others that you are both well. Don't forget, order meeting in an hour. He doesn't sound pleased." Sirius almost looked afraid.

"No one ever is." Harry waved him off as he left the room.

"You!" He turned to Malfoy. "You scared the shit out of me! I..."

"I am perfectly fine. Stop worrying love. We need to talk about a certain spell I felt you cast." Draco held firmly onto Harry's chin. "Harry did you kill Marius?" He sounded like he was speaking to a child caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"I was very upset and it had to be done anyway. They all want to leave this to us? That's fine but that means I'm going to do this my way, seeing you laying on the floor like that, I was barely able to feel you...why should a man who causes so much pain get to live?" Harry flopped back onto his pillows.

"Because..." Draco tried to think of a good reason to argue. "...Because...well...I wanted to do it." He whined slightly.

"It does seem like there was a bit of a line...sorry that I beat you to it." Harry kissed him softly. "I was so scared...I thought you...I didn't think you were going to make it and I just felt this rage. After...after I cast the spell...after I killed him...well I knocked myself out but I still knew...I felt better. I thought that I would never kill...well, except Voldemort...I was so against it...but then you were...you looked dead and I just...lost it." Harry closed his eyes.

"And now? How are you feeling now that I am back amongst the living and you still killed a man?" Draco held tightly to Harry's hand. He was concerned how Harry would handle this. The Gryffindor was notoriously against the ending of human life at all costs.

"I feel...happy that you're alright, a little guilty about some things I said to everyone yesterday, irritated that I have to go to this meeting, relieved that Marius is gone. Draco...I don't feel bad and that makes me feel a little bad, but other than that...My only wish is that I would have had time to speak to him, to make sure he knew exactly who broke the spell...I wish it would have lasted longer. What does that make me?" Harry brought his lips to the palm of Draco's hand.

"Human." Draco answered simply. "You thought he was the reason I was dead. You are much older than you were when Bellatrix killed Sirius, you've seen a lot more. After all Marius had done...you reached your breaking point. We all have one. Frankly, I was starting to wonder what yours was." Malfoy hugged him weakly. "If it does start to bother you, you'll come to me, right?"

"Yes. But, I don't think it will. I...I really think I'm fine." He rested his head on Draco's chest. "How are you feeling? What happened in there?"

"Oh..." Draco paused. "A lot. I'll tell you all about it after I've processed it. I feel weak but my magic feels strong. I remember thinking that I was done for. I curled up with my bracelet, I just wanted to be close to you before...before I died." His voice had quieted.

He was surprised to find Harry laughing between kisses. "They work." He smiled. "They work."

"What works?" Draco questioned. Perhaps Harry had lost it.

"The bracelets. They're for power sharing. You put it to your lips didn't you?" Harry ran his finger tips over Draco's bracelet.

"Yes. How did you..."

"I found them in this little shop...well Hermione did. They're a bit of a gray area. If you put your lips to it, it gives you a boost, weather I want it to or not, like a second life. They'll also bring us back to one another, like a permanent portkey. You do the same thing and just think about returning to me. That's what all the ruins are for." He nudged his face in the crook of Draco's neck. "They work."

"You might have told me all of that before I put it on my body, prat." Draco grinned and kissed Harry's head. "I'm guessing that I cannot remove it?"

"That shouldn't be a problem since you've already stated that you would never take it off." Harry smirked.

"You are quite the Slytherin at times." Draco admired his bracelet. No, he would never want to remove it.

"Drac...your arm..." Harry sputtered.

"What? The burns are all healed...Oh...well that's new." He stared down at the place where the dark mark had marred his ivory skin. It was gone. In it's place was a rectangle made up of the lines of ruin symbols that matched his bracelet. "How in Merlin's ghost..."

"Are you upset?" Harry sounded frantic.

"To be rid of ever present reminder of the dark lord? Yes Harry, very distraught." He took Harry's face in my hands. "It must have been blow back from one of the spells. It's gone. All that's there is you. Potter do you have any idea how...ecstatic this make me?" He all but squealed.

"Won't it be a bad reminder when I have to...go back?" Harry questioned cautiously.

"Shut up, git. Roll over, let me see your back."

Harry hadn't even thought of the mark Marius had given him. He ripped his shirt off as quickly as possible and rolled over. Draco gasped. It was in fact gone. A replica of the ruins on Draco's arm rested in it's place, more towards Harry's left shoulder blade. "What do you see?" Harry was eager.

"Something we're going to have a hard time explaining." Draco touched the tattoo carefully. "It's the same as mine Harry. No more Dark Mark, just me." He brought his lips to Harry's back. "It's beautiful."

Harry giggled. "I don't even care who I have to explain it to. Marius is gone. That horrible reminder is gone. You did that. I love you so much." Harry rolled over and kissed Draco fiercely. "You did it." He couldn't hide his happiness. "They're rather lovely aren't they?" He touched Draco's arm once more.

"They are." Draco could not have been deeper in love at the moment. "I'm going with you to the meeting." He asserted, sitting up.

"You should rest." Harry argued.

"Do you not want me to attend? Do you think I won't be welcomed?" The blonde seemed hurt.

"Just remember, you asked for it."

HHH HHH HHH

"What the hell has been going on in my school?!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the office. Harry and Draco sat off to the left. Sirius and Remus were next to them, Severus and Atheena flanked them. Ron, Hermione and the twins had managed seats in the back. Harry was jealous. Minerva sat next to the Headmaster's desk appearing nervous.

"I leave for a few weeks, and a student I put in confinement, a known death-eater, was taken by another bonded student to America for a month, a blood tie was formed, Severus you should be ashamed of your behavior upon his return, it was criminal! Now, Harry and Draco are sharing a room with two Hogwarts professors, dangerous dark blood magic was used just yesterday, after a night of students off campus, drinking I might add! With faculty no less! Fred and George you know better! Hermione you have been off campus, unescorted an uncountable amount of times, frequenting some very unsavory establishments. And last but not least, Harry you issued the killing curse that ended Marius Snape's life! Someone better have some answers for me!" Harry had never seen the man so angry.

"Well sir...it all just sorta...happened." Harry gave the best answer possible.

"Professor I needed rare volumes and a few artifacts. I was always safe." Hermione defended.

"They're all of age Headmaster. Under Hogwarts bylaws it was perfectly acceptable for them to be off grounds in our company." George added.

"The lot needed a little fun." Fred chimed in.

"Glad I didn't do much..." Ron mumbled.

"Headmaster my behavior is exactly why Harry is currently residing with Black and Lupin." Severus owned his short comings.

All of the excuses were flying at the old man in unison. "Enough!" He bellowed. Harry was surprised to see no one shrink back at his outburst. "You are still students! Extraordinary as you may be, the rules still apply."

"They never have before." Harry stood. He was in no mood to be screamed at. "I released Draco. He taught me Occlumency to block Marius, who had gained access to my head. A situation arose that forced him to form The Commander's link, or watch me lose my magic. He behaved admirably. Sev did react badly, but it was not uncalled for and we are working on that. Hermione was gathering information to aid Drac in ending the curse Marius had placed on me. Fred and George were simply trying to give all of us a night of being teenagers. Remus and Sirius were protecting Hogwarts students by taking us in. Dark magic was used but the spell is broken and yes, I killed Marius. If it hadn't been me it would have been someone else." He stood his ground.

Dumbledore stared at him. "So in my absence you preformed countless dangerous spells, put yourself in perilous situations, trusted a Death-eater, linked yourself to Mr. Malfoy after starting a relationship with him, knowing full well of his past, endangered the bond you share with Severus, and killed a man. Is that correct?" His tone was even.

"Yes Sir." Harry answered proudly. "That about sums it up. I've also become quite fond of drinking."

Harry was in awe at what happened next. The Headmaster laughed. "I fear I did not believe them when they told me, but they were correct. You are ready."

"Ready for what Sir?" Harry queried.

"What's to come my boy." He popped several lemon drops in his mouth.

"Which is exactly?"

"Well...the apocalypse." He answered with his usual cheer.

"Excuse me?" Harry choked. Draco held onto his hand. Severus was finally interested enough to lean forward. Hermione had her ever present notebook. Atheena sighed in exasperation.

"The fight for our world. The end of the way things are."

"Have you gone mad old man?" Snape drawled.

"It is possible I suppose. Sanity is certainly a relative concept." Albus seated himself behind his desk. "You see, I spent approximately six months with The Old Ones while I was away, their time of course, The rest of the time I spent rallying troops. This is no longer a war. It is now a battle as to who gets this world, good or evil, and all of you...you are the army that will do it."

Everyone froze. "And you think what we were doing here was out of line?" Minerva scoffed.

"Headmaster could you explain further?" Hermione begged for information.

"Of course my dear. It seems The Others are taking a cue from The Old Ones. They are...displeased that all of us were allowed to return. They've declared war in retaliation. They've sent back some very powerful, very deadly wizards. My dear Gel among them. It is Marius who will lead them, not Voldemort. I imagine his death is temporary I'm afraid. Severus, your father and brother will be behind him. Bella will also return. The good news is The Others do not posses the power that our side does. They will be strong, but not immortal." He explained as if he was talking about planning the yule ball.

"Grindelwald is back?" Sirius paled. It couldn't be so.

"If not yet, soon. I'll handle him. I've done it once already." Dumbledore assured him.

"Bella is mine." Hermione's voice held much more conviction than any of them were used to.

"My brothers and Father belong to Sev and I." Atheena declared.

"Everyone will have their parts and I'm afraid that Marius will belong to Harry and Draco. Severus, Voldemort...everything has changed. He will die by your hand if we win. Make no mistake, while there is a plan in motion The Old Ones cannot see the final outcome. Frankly we don't know who will win. But, remember my dear ones, light will always win against darkness." He looked each one of them in the eye.

"I'll write out a dossier and get it to each of you. I believe that this is enough information for now. No moves will be made until after Harry's 18th birthday. We will use that time to train. We will also be gathering our side at the castle...I do not know when Hogwarts will function as a school again. Please get word to your families. I would like everyone here no later than June 30th. I am rather tired. No more questions for today. I'll see each of you individually starting tomorrow." He rubbed his eyes, it was then Harry noticed in looked as if the Headmaster had not slept in months. "Professor Snape, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy would you be so kind as to stay behind a moment?"

Everyone else filed out of the room, leaving the 3 men staring at the headmaster. "I was able to see everything where I was, as I am sure you've gathered." They nodded, unsure of what to say. "Severus your temper put Harry at great risk. I think it best that you reintegrate gradually, Harry you are to remain with Draco and strengthen your link. I have seen what a role it will play, at the same time you must fix your bond with Severus. I cannot tell you how much of this battle will fall to the three of you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Now Severus, you sent The Codes, you knew what could happen and you attacked your bond-mate. You are not blameless and neither are you two young men. What I am trying to tell you is that if we want to keep our world safe none of that can matter. Harry you will marry Severus..."

"I know Headmaster. I haven't left him. I..." Harry was interrupted.

"I know all of that my boy. I am saying that it is destined. On June 15th there will be a wedding. Get your affairs with Draco in order by then. The three of you must be able to work together. Draco, it is pertinent that you make the link with Harry as strong as possible. I will be helping you with that. I am sorry to inform you that your father has chosen the other side. Your mother, however, has not. Get her here. We'll need all of the help we can get. I'd like to talk to you in private if that is acceptable. Harry can wait outside to help you back to your rooms."

"Of course Sir." Draco nodded, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry looked to Snape and followed him out of the office.

SSS SSS SSS

"Hey..." Harry caught Snape's arm. "About yesterday...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things."

Severus took Harry quickly in his arms. "I love you Harry." His voice was laced with concern.

"I know. I love you...if this is about what Dumbledore said, we've faced..."

"Nothing worse. This is the Apocalypse Harry. The end of times. We have to prepare. We cannot know who they'll revive" His tone was more serious than Harry had ever heard it.

"Do I need to apologize for killing Marius?" Harry changed the subject.

"Never." Snape kissed him without thought. Harry allowed it for a moment before pulling away. He didn't know when Draco would appear.

"Are you sure? I...I killed your brother." Harry searched the other man's face.

"He was no brother of mine. You acted impulsively, which always concerns me. I fear the weight of it on your shoulders but I am not angry that he is dead, nor that it was by your hand." Snape hadn't released Harry.

"I heard you sat with me. Thank you...after everything I said..." Potter stuttered.

"I gave my word. I had to see that you were safe. As for your words, you were grief stricken. You weren't in your right mind..."

"For most of it." Harry corrected.

"You hold some of it to be in truth than?" Snape grew slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Harry shook his head. "Just like in there..." He gestured towards the office that they had exited. "All of this...the war...everything...you all started it. You want us to finish it, which is fine, but you want to tell us how to go about it. Obviously, you don't know how or it would have been ended the first time." He was not being hurtful.

"Harry that is...preposterous." Severus growled. "We have all been through this before. It would lend itself to logic that we would be more knowledgeable than a bunch of children." His grasp had grown firm on Harry's arm. "You cannot possibly believe that you and your little friends know more of this war..."

"Children?" Harry's eyes widened. He laughed irritably. "Children, Severus? I wasn't a child when the final battle fell to me. I wasn't a child when I saved your soul. I wasn't a child when you took me to your bed or when you proposed to me. I certainly wasn't a child when you so carelessly tried to hurt me in that very bed. Would you like to rethink your statement?" He was furious.

"I would not." Snape shoved Harry against the closest wall. "You are seventeen. You are a child. You all are. To question us is disrespectful. It will get you and others killed! You cannot possibly be foolish enough..."

"Foolish! My 'little friends' and I are the reason that you are alive! That all of you are alive! Who was it that found all of the horcruxes? Who was it that led an army, under your nose I might add, here at the school? Who was it that tried to save your life? Who was it that found me when Marius took me? Children!" Harry's yell billowed through the halls.

"And who was it that helped aid in your abduction to begin with?" Severus's face was mere inches from Harry's. "I believe that was your seventeen year old whore!"

Harry wasn't thinking. The word hit him like a wall. How dare he. Harry's fist was raised and colliding with his fiance's jaw before he could stop himself. "Get. Away. From. Me." He snarled. His breath was heavy.

Severus released Harry immediately. He did not show any sign of discomfort. "Harry you are treading a very thin..."

"What is going on out here?" Dumbledore's voice startled both men. They did not unlock their eyes, caught in a deadly stare.

"Harry, love, come here." Harry felt Draco's hand take his own, pulling him away.

"What is the meaning of all of this Severus?" Albus demanded.

"A misunderstanding Headmaster." Snape ground out.

"Professor Dumbledore if it's alright with you I'll leave this in your hands." Draco questioned. "Thank you for the information. Now, this whore is going to take Harry back to our room to rest." He hissed, glaring at his godfather.

"Go now boys. I think I'll have a word with the professor." Dumbledore dismissed them.

Harry didn't find his bearings to for several minutes. "I'm sorry that you heard that." He said quietly.

"Why? You didn't say it." Malfoy didn't meet his gaze. He was hurt that Severus would say such a thing about him when he worked to hard to not speak badly of his Godfather.

"Can you tell me what Dumbledore spoke with you about?" Harry stopped and leaned against a wall, pulling Draco to him by the waist.

"He congratulated me on switching sides, thanked me for saving you, lectured me on the use of blood magic, told me we would work on strengthening the link, told me I would kill my father..." Draco displayed no emotion.

"Wait...what?" Harry held the blonde's cheek.

"Apparently he has a whole list or something. Some of us are destined to fight certain people. One of mine is daddy dearest." He shrugged and kissed Harry softly. "To steal a wise man's words, someone has to do it. In truth I would rather it be me."

"Drac...I'm...gods...I'm so sorry." Harry could not come up with the right words. What could you say to a man who had just been informed that he would kill his father?

"Please don't be. It sounds like we're in for a hell of a fight. We don't have time for pity. He gave me the OK to collect my mother next week, I was hoping that you might come along." Malfoy pushed himself into his lover. "It could be a nice weekend holiday. I would like for you to get to know Mother in neutral surroundings."

"Absolutely. I'll talk to him tomorrow, see if we can leave early. She would be safer if we got her back here as quickly as possible." Harry nodded, hiding his face in Malfoy's neck. "This is really bad isn't it?"

"It is." Draco sighed. "Apocalypse and all that."

"You'll be by my side. You haven't seen the others fight properly. We can win this." Harry assured him.

"With the boy-who-lived leading us? There's no way we can fail." Draco smirked and led Harry back to the safety of their bed.

HHH HHH HHH

"Who now?" Harry stared at the headmaster the next day. "Really Sir I wish you'd let me have Hermione here. She's my walking textbook."

"Harry you'll understand why I want to release this information carefully. The nine of you will know everything by tomorrow. I want to have the time to explain it to all of you individually so that all questions can be answered." Albus sucked on his ever-present lemon drop.

"Lilith? She was the first wife of Adam if I remember my muggle bible studies correctly." Harry picked up a lemon drop.

"That is the muggle lore, yes. That and many other stories. Truthfully she is the mother of the Dark Arts. No one knows when she lived. The Old One's confirmed that she is the head of The Others, some of them are personally returning."

"Nice of our side to join." Harry mumbled.

Albus ignored Harry's annoyance. "Lilith is an ancient witch, incredibly powerful and very dark. She was known for her ability and cruelty. It will be yourself, Severus and Draco that will be able to bring her to an end, if things work in our favor, that is."

"And I'm fighting Marius? How did he climb the ladder? Voldemort is..."

"Not the first choice apparently."

"I killed Marius once. He's not unbeatable. It seems like they should be able to find someone stronger to lead their army." Harry leaned back in his chair.

"Their army will have a terrifying amount of dark power Harry. If we were to lose...their side will rule our world and the muggle world." The headmaster sighed.

"Do you think we can win Sir?" Harry asked the question he had been pondering since the day before. "They can't see the outcome...does that mean we lose?"

"With the army we have? I know where my gold would be placed." He smiled. "They can't see because this was not destined. I'm afraid The Old One's opened the gates for this when they let the balance get thrown off. They know bits and pieces, who can kill who, dates of certain battles, they are simply unable to see the outcome." It felt like a lesson.

"So, Lilith...she has thousands of years on me. How do I...where do I even begin my training?" Harry bit into a biscuit.

"She's still just a witch Harry. In our world she is a mortal witch, you are an immortal wizard. Dark is not as strong as light, as I told you yesterday they will not be immortal. I will be training you and everyone else personally. You have your bonds. Draco and Severus are exceptionally strong wizards...with that power behind you...well, frankly I wouldn't make it through a fight with you." He reached across his desk and patted Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry...this is just...a lot." Harry shook his head. "Do you have some books I could read? I just need to think about this for awhile...let it soak in."

"I do. They'll be delivered to you tomorrow night when I distribute everyone's information to them. Harry are you sure you don't want to talk about this further. I'll be honest, I expected this meeting to last longer..." He seemed bewildered.

"I'll be honest as well Sir, I hit my bond-mate yesterday, the day before that my boyfriend used our Commander's Link to tango with a curse tied into the magic that we share and then I killed my brother-in-law. My head's a little full to try and wrap it around our fun new friends." Harry said in all seriousness.

"I understand that my boy, but we must..."

"And we will. Drac met with you this morning. I assume he knows all of this?"

Albus nodded. "I propose you allow us to go and get Narcissa. We'll leave today, be gone for a few days and I can let all of this sink in. You aren't going to be done explaining it to everyone until tomorrow anyway. You have my word that when I return this will have my full attention. That will give everyone time to come to grips with...well whatever it is that you're going to tell them."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry you do remind me so much of your mother at times. I cannot argue with you. Please be safe." He gave his approval.

"I haven't ever been safe Sir, hasn't stopped me yet." Harry smiled and pocketed another biscuit.

"Harry, Ms. Granger should be waiting. Would you be so kind as to send her up?"

"Of course Sir." Harry made his was down the staircase. Hermione was indeed pacing at the entrance. "He's ready for you. Were you able to reach your parents?"

"Yes. They'll be here in a month. They have to settle some things. What did he tell you?" Harry admired the woman in front of him. She showed no trace of distress. Her eyes were bright, her head was high.

"End of the world, yada yada. We'll talk about it in a few days when I return. Drac and I are going to get his mum. Are the Weasley's coming soon?" Harry slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh! Yes but, Ginny's run off, they're going to finish the week looking for her and be here by Friday."

"Where would she have gone?" Harry asked confused.

"Who cares?" Her reaction surprised Harry. "This is the apocalypse. We don't have time for childish shenanigans. I'm going to get up there. Let me know the minute you return?"

"You got it 'Mione." He hugged his dear friend before leaving to collect Draco for his trip.

HHH HHH HHH

"Where are we exactly?" Harry looked around the uninhabited beach and to the small bungalow behind him after their apperation.

"Spain. It's a safe house I set up for Mother. I'm the secret keeper. If she hasn't changed the wards we'll get in without problem." Draco answered smoothly, holding tightly to Harry's hand.

"And if she has?" Harry was cautious.

"We can't die, now can we?" Malfoy laughed and pulled him forward.

They were able to get to the front door without incident. Draco knocked in a distinct pattern. Harry listen to the footsteps inside. He was not shocked when the door was opened to the end of a wand. What did take him for a loop was how well Narcissa looked. Years had fallen off of her. Even in the face of possible intruders her posture was more relaxed. Her face was fresh, she wore a light colored muggle sundress. Her hair fell loosely past her shoulders.

"Thank Merlin!" She exclaimed pulling Draco into her arms. "Oh my little dragon, you've finally come to join me."

Draco blushed scarlet at the pet name. "Mother." He greeted, returning her hug. "You look lovely. May we come in?" He looked to Harry.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Draco why are you with Harry Potter? Is everything alright?"

"Yes mum everything is fine. I promise. Would I ever put you in any danger?" He tried to assure her.

"Come on...both of you. Have a seat at the table and start explaining." She invited them in. The house was truly small. No spells had been cast to expand it internally. It was decorated in light airy colors and fabrics. Harry carefully took a seat at the kitchen table while Mrs. Malfoy prepared tea, never once taking her eyes off of the hand that was entwined with her son's.

She quickly joined them at the table. "Mum please trust Harry. Greet him, I don't believe you've ever properly met him. He's...very special to me. I swear I'll explain everything."

"I can see that." She nodded to the arm Draco had placed around Harry's waist. "Very well. Mr. Potter welcome to my home." She was weary. "You look well from the last time I saw you."

"I suppose I do." Harry laughed nervously. "Mrs. Malfoy..."

"Please, Narcissa or Cissy, whichever you prefer." She corrected.

"Cissy..." Harry began. "I mean no harm. I swear it. Please, allow us to explain."

"Young man...I expect it. Especially since I am aware you are bonded to my son's godfather." She clucked her tongue.

Draco took a deep breath. This was going to be a long chat.

HHH HHH HHH

Draco ducked as his mother's hand smacked the back of his head. "I should take you over my knee!" This had been the first reaction she had had since Draco began explaining how he had helped Marius, his time with Harry in America, The Commander's Link, Sev's reaction, the breaking of Marius's spell and the impending Apocalypse.

"Calm down mum!" Draco narrowly missed another swat. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Calm down? Oh son, I am calm." She snapped. "You dump all of that nonsense in my lap and expect me to say nothing? I am your mother. Shame on you..." She paused. "...not you Harry, dear. I am just slightly alarmed at my only son's complete disregard for his safety!" She smacked Draco again.

"Merlin, mum! Stop hitting me." Draco moved behind Harry.

"Don't you dare hide behind your boyfriend Draco Malfoy! I'll paddle him as well. I knew Lily...before everything. I am quite certain she would thank me." Draco locked eyes with Harry, begging for help.

"Don't look at me. She's right. My mum would have my neck if she were able." Harry giggled at the fear in his lover's eyes.

"Keeping company with Marius Snape?! Blood Magic?! The things I ought to do to you..." She shook her head.

"Mother you were a Death-eater! None of this should come as any surprise..."

"Don't you tell me what I was. I remember just fine on my own, Thank you. I told you to stay away from that man. I forbade any contact! You disobeyed me, right under my nose. You read texts that were strictly prohibited. I blame your father, all of it. Him and his twisted mind. I should have taken you and ran years ago." She shook with the kind of anger only a mother could have.

"If you had done that I wouldn't have Harry." Draco seated himself once more, placing a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

She was silent for a moment. "Very well. I suppose you are right about that...but only that! I'll be having some very strong words with Severus when we return, threatening my son...over my dead body...no offense Harry."

"None taken...I actually...we're not seeing eye to eye at the moment." Harry looked to the ground.

"Harry hit him yesterday. To be fair he had just called me a whore." Draco smiled proudly.

"My word! Oh, That blasted, stubborn man...thinks he can talk that way about my son...is he in for a surprise..." She was speaking more to herself than the boys.

"You were right. I rather like your mum." Potter grinned as he whispered.

"Of course you do, she's not smacking you!" Draco rubbed the back of his head. "It took me an hour to do my hair!"

"I remember. I had to pee the whole time and you used all of the toothpaste without bothering to replace it."

"Cry about it Potter. You had to open a drawer."

"It's called courtesy Malfoy. Aren't you supposed to be bright?" They hadn't noticed Cissy watching their exchange.

"Obviously not as much as I thought. I fell for you of all people, now didn't I?" Draco brought his lips to Harry's softly, a smile never leaving his face.

"You two are precious." She put her hand on her heart. "Thank you Harry, for saving my son. He needed...well, apparently he just needed you." She smiled sweetly and touched Harry's cheek. "I only wish..." She stopped herself.

"That he wasn't bonded? Yeah, so do I. That is the elephant in the room isn't it?" Draco laid all of his cards on the table.

"You are so blunt at times. But, yes that." She patted his head.

"We're linked Mum. That will never change. Part of him will always be mine and we have some time before he goes back, if yesterday was any indication of how well that's going to go. Plus, we have to do that whole fighting a war, saving the world thing together. Please don't feel badly. I have him right now and that is enough for me." He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to use the restroom. Try not to scare him off?" He kissed Harry and made his way out of the room.

"I suppose this is all very hard on you as well. I can see the love when you look at him but I can also hear it when you speak of that old dungeon bat." Her tone remained friendly.

"It is Mrs... Cissy." Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I do love them both, very much. Your son is an amazing man. He makes me better everyday. He is kind and thoughtful, caring, graceful, selfless. I can't make this situation easy. All I can tell you is that if I had never known Sev I would spend the rest of my life with Drac. Things are not that simple however, so I will give him the best that I can now." He waited for her to react.

"Now is all any of us have, isn't it? What with the end of the world possibly on the horizon." She smiled and took his hand. "I can be content with now. It does my heart good to see him happy, to see him be a teenager. I will be dropping in on your bond-mate when we get home nonetheless." She shook her head again and began to rummage through the cabinets.

"Please, be my guest. If you really would like to surprise him the password to our rooms right now is lemongrass." He grinned and they both laughed.

"I'll take advantage of that I think. I'm going to make us some supper. You can put both of your things in the guest room just on the right there, wash up whenever his highness has finished grooming." She nodded to the bedroom door and set herself to the task of preparing dinner.

HHH HHH HHH

"She's an amazing cook, perhaps better than Molly. You seem so happy to see her." Harry kissed his lover as he crawled into bed that night. They had spent the evening eating and laughing, the boys shared stories of their adventures and Narcissa talked about her garden and how much she loved the warm climate, how much she missed her only child.

"I have missed her terribly. Mother is...misunderstood. She deeply loved my Father and got swept up in everything with the first war. She was young. She was obeying her husband. When Voldemort returned she pleaded with Father to stay out of it, she threatened to leave. She protected me as much as possible. She's not a bad person Harry." Draco nuzzled into a mop of dark hair.

"I see that. I'll go to bat over it when we return. I'm destined to clear the Slytherin name it seems." He grinned as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, coming here, giving her a chance, loving me...all of it." Malfoy moved them into their sleeping positions.

"Always." Harry echoed Draco's words. It wasn't long before Harry heard the soft breathing of his sleeping mate. He laid awake for a long while before finally removing himself from the bed. He quietly made his way through the house and out of the front door.

Harry placed himself in a comfortable wooden chair facing the ocean. A warm breeze came in with the waves. The glistening blackness of the water was peaceful in the moonlight. He lost track of time as he stared out towards it, lost in his thoughts.

"Can't sleep dear?" A soft voice asked behind him, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Cissy...I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Harry moved to stand.

The blonde woman sat next to him and breathed in the fresh air, a smile on her face. "I often find it useful to think out here. The sea...it has power of it's own, it eases my troubled thoughts. Are you having troubled thoughts Harry?" She placed her hand over his.

"I just...you know I spent that month with Drac at the cabin? I loved it there. It was so easy. Everything now...sucks." He laughed sadly.

"I'll never get over how our youth are butchering the English language." She chuckled lightly. "Easy doesn't last Harry. It never lasts. It's hard work that perseveres. And to answer your question, no you did not wake me. Severus's horrible owl did. What kind of proper wizard sends post at this time of night?"

"Oh Merlin." Harry sighed. "What did it say?"

"It's not important. I have lived a colorful life and scared of Severus Snape I am not." She squeezed his hand. "He's just concerned for you is all. I assured him that you were fine."

"Nosy loon needs to mind his own business." Harry looked out to the water once more.

"I do feel badly for you. I do not wish to see my son hurt, which this situation all but assures that I will. But the circumstances that have led you to it...well I can't imagine what I would do." She unfolded a light blanket and tossed it over both of their laps. "You had a schoolboy crush on one of your professors, perfectly normal, and all of a sudden you were bound to him. It's wonderful that you were able to find love out of that arrangement but it doesn't erase the last seven years, does it? Severus is a difficult, hard man, much like Lucius. Only, Severus is not cruel. I can tell by his words that he loves you immensely, as does Draco." Narcissa closed her eyes, taking in the breeze. "Harry pardon me if I'm overstepping my bounds but, do you want to Marry Severus?"

Harry thought for a moment. "The truth?"

"If you would."

"Yes. Everyone goes on about how he is my soul mate but, where is the rule that says I only have one of those? I don't love Draco any less than I love Severus. I want to marry Sev, I genuinely want to be his husband. But, I want the same thing with Drac. I am completely in love with your son Narcissa. I pray that you know that. I didn't expect it. I dare say I did not want it. It happened nevertheless, I'm sitting out here and I should be thinking about the Apocalypse and all I can think about are these two wonderful men in my life, thinking about the blonde in there who loves me far more than I deserve and about the potions master who's sitting in the dungeon worrying about me. He would do anything to keep me safe. Drac...he would just do anything for me. I feel so free with him. Sometimes Sev makes me feel so..." He couldn't find his words.

"Trapped?" Mrs. Malfoy guessed. "That is the curse of The Marriage Codes. You give up so much of your personal freedom. There were times I just wanted to run away from Lucius, not because of anything he did, simply because I wanted to order my own dinner." She giggled. "Harry what has happened to you is not fair. Not at your age. Draco allows you to love without limits. Your life with him sounds very exciting, and it should be. You're both seventeen. The world is new. Every experience is something to be savored. Severus is unable to give that to you. He's done it already. Your life with him is much more structured, which at your age, you're interpreting as limited. May I give you some advice?"

"Please?" Harry begged. "I have no idea what I'm doing. Whichever way I move I hurt someone."

"Find a balance." She ran her hand through his hair. "Find both of their places in your life. I wish I could tell you that you could have them both, that everyone is going to have a happy ending but, that just isn't possible. We know that Severus is going to be your husband. What place does that leave for Draco?"

"I don't want him to just be my friend." Harry huffed.

"Who says he has to be? He can't be. You and my son will never be friends. It isn't possible. The obvious reason is The Commander's Link, you're always going to be far too connected to be friends. There is also too much love and passion between you two to carry on a traditional friendship. Harry you have broken convention and tradition ever since your birth. Why would you stop now? Build something new with Draco. If we win, he will fall in love and marry someday. You will still be a huge part of him. It's all about balance. Does that make sense to you?"

"It still sounds like I'm giving him up."

"In some ways you will have to. When your bond with Severus is functioning fully again you will lose the ability to..." She paused. "Well it is my child we're speaking of. You are aware of what I'm saying. My point is, where is it written that the two of you have to fall out of love over it? Love two people. Why shouldn't you? Why shouldn't he? Keep each other for yourselves."

"What you're saying is that I don't have to give him up really at all, our relationship will just evolve as certain aspects change? I'm sitting here worrying about watching him be with someone else when really, no one will ever be as close to him as I am because of the link? I'm only actually going to have to give up slee..." He stopped himself when Draco's mother narrowed her eyes. "...uh...parts of my relationship with him, not the whole thing."

"Precisely. And by giving that part up you won't be doing any wrong by Severus. You can love him properly as your husband without him being the only person in your life. You are Harry Potter after all, you're surrounded by close friends. I had someone in my life, Greta..." She seemed lost in the name for a moment. "She was the wife of another death-eater. Oh, how I loved her..." Narcissa touched her heart. "I have never been unfaithful to my husband, even now I love that man more than the heavens, evil as he may be, however a part of me will always be Greta's and that part left when she was killed by The Dark Lord. I found a balance and I hurt no one in the process." Her eyes seemed teary. Harry surrounded her in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you Cissy. Thank you for sharing with me. You've managed to help more than anyone else has been able. Draco has been right all along. We must enjoy now." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are more than welcomed Harry. Do me one favor?" She took his face in her delicate hands.

"Anything." Harry promised.

"Give him the best 'now' that you can. Give him and yourself a childhood, even just for a short while. All of your friends really... You must begin to mend things with your bond-mate but, allow me to speak with him. Promise me that all of you will remember to live before..."

"I promise." Harry kissed her forehead. "Let's try to sleep, yeah?" She nodded, walking hand-in-hand back in side with Harry.

Harry sent Snape's owl back to him that night with a note that simply read: _I love you._. He spent the next three days living quietly on the beach with two people he had once counted as enemies. Harry and Draco swam together, ran on the beach, hiked the cliffs around the property. Narcissa called them home for dinner every evening. The three of them spent their evenings talking around the fireplace in the sitting room, where Harry was gifted with the woman's amazing stories about both Draco and Severus. They spent hours in the morning learning many dark spells that they had to swear to not divulge to anyone else. Mrs. Malfoy insisted that they were necessary and that no one at the school would have the sense to teach them. She was amazed with how quickly they learned, how powerful they both were. Harry and Narcissa continued their late night chats on the beach, occasionally taking a break to sit in a comfortable silence, staring peacefully as the sea crashed onto the sands.

It was on their last night, during a break in the conversation that Cissy took Harry's hand in her own. "I am so thankful that I got this time with you Harry. You are a remarkable young man and you have brought so much light into my dragon's life. I will be forever grateful." She brought the back of his hand to her lips.

"Me to Mum." Harry answered sleepily. His eyes snapped open. He didn't now where that had come from. He had Draco address her as such countless times during the last four days. He blushed brightly.

"I rather enjoy the sound of that." She said quickly before he could explain. She could see the embarrassment in his cheeks, she rubbed it away with the back of her hand. "You have far too many fathers as it is. A mother's influence would do you some good." Narcissa justified, smiling sweetly. "It's alright Harry. I'm honored that you'd think to call me that. It's very fitting. Everyone else in this war has had to look at you as an equal. I can still see the child. I think that is the name we'll use from now on." She didn't release his hand.

"Mama's boy." A friendly, yet teasing tone issued from behind them. Draco took a seat in Harry's lap. "Stealing my mother Potter? I was wondering where you were disappearing to every night." He laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "I suppose I could share. I will warn you...she hits." And hit she did, swatting her son's leg agilely. Malfoy squealed, curling up in his lover's arms.

"Not me. I'm the good son." Harry poked fun, thankful that his slip hadn't turned into an awkward situation.

"Git." Draco stuck out his tongue.

"Prat." Harry playfully pushed him into the sand.

"I will wash both of your filthy mouths out with soap." Narcissa warned. "Off to bed with both of you. We're leaving tomorrow after breakfast. You two will head straight to the headmaster's office. I am going to have a chat with my old friend Severus." She shooed them into the house. Harry slept well that night, as he had every night on the beach.

HHH HHH HHH

"You'd think it was the first war they'd ever fought!" Draco fell back onto the bed when they returned to their rooms that evening. The Headmaster had instructed them to show Narcissa to one of the many guest rooms in the dungeon. It was small, a bed, chair, dresser, with a bathroom attached to it. They had then traveled up to Gryffindor Tower where Hermione had given them a schedule for training. It started in the morning. Harry hadn't seen Narcissa in hours, they had heard her angry yells however, when they passed the door to Snape's office.

"Come here." Draco grabbed Harry by his belt. "It's been days...a week almost. Come to bed with me." He purred, pulling his lover to him. Harry happily obliged and was quickly lost in a deep kiss, his clothes falling off of him without effort.

SSS SSS SSS

Harry opened the door to his rooms silently and slipped inside, unsure if Severus would be awake at this hour. He had run his hands through his hair and smoothed out his clothes, praying that his nights activities were not too obvious. He didn't know what he was doing. He had to see his bond mate.

His wish was granted when he found the older man sitting in front of the fireplace, a book in his lap. "It's late Narcissa and I grew tired of your ranting hours ago. Call it a night for the love of Merlin." He sighed without turning around.

"It's me." Harry almost whispered. He was anxious.

Severus raised an eyebrow, a smile crept onto his lips. "Harry." He grinned. His heart leaped at the unexpected visit. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Is it alright that I..." He paused. "...it's been a couple of days...I just...miss you." Potter stammered, nervously.

"I miss you. Harry this is your home. You're always welcome here." Severus ushered Harry to have a seat next to him on the couch, which Harry happily took.

"I'm welcomed but I can't live here right now?" Harry snapped a bit.

Snape inhaled deeply before answering. "For once, Black, Dumbledore and I agree on something. It is safest for you to be in his care for the time being. I know I'm doing well when you're around, save the other day, but when you're not... I find I cannot stop pondering what you're doing with Draco... I am still angry Harry and that is no longer your fault, but something I need to control. I will not hurt you again." Harry felt a hand touch his face gently. He closed his eyes.

"I hate this. I hate that you're hurting. I hate that I hit you...although you kinda deserved it." Harry paused. "I hate that I know that I'll come back to you and hurt Drac." Harry didn't bother to correct his use of the nickname. "I hate that I miss you so much... I hate that I know I'll miss him...Severus most of the time I hate me. I did this...I..."

"Shhh." Harry was pulled into an embrace. "Foolish boy..." Severus soothed. "It has taken a lot of time and _a lot_ of talking with Atheena and Sirius and Albus and Narcissa, but I realize now that you were barely out of childhood when you agreed to this bond, something I tried to use against you outside of the Headmaster's office. It is not something I can only bring up when it suits me. You were right to hit me love. I was out of line. Harry you are still a student and it doesn't matter if you're the chosen one, or immortal, or bonded for that matter... you are still seventeen. The things I did at your age..and older...this is nothing. I do not have the words to make you feel better. It makes my heart warm to hear you speak of coming home with such conviction and you do have my sympathies when it comes to Draco, He is my family and I do not want him to be in pain. He will heal and he will always have a place with you. It may not be the place he wants, but you will always be close."

"Does that bother you?" Harry didn't move his head off of Snape's chest.

"Yes, but not as it did before. You are mine. I am still selfish. I loathe the way he looks at you." He responded honestly. "Does he know where you are?"

"No. He's asleep. I had to see you. I learned a thing or two about stealth being bonded to a spy." Harry smiled. "Do you think...could I stay awhile and...just be close to you?" He looked up hopefully. Draco would not like it if he woke up to Harry gone, but he needed his bonded. It was time to begin to find that balance. It would not be a quick process, but this would be a start.

"I would very much enjoy that." Severus spoke quietly. He pulled Harry back so that the younger man rested on top of him, stretched out on the couch. He bathed in the warmth of his fiance.

Harry buried his face in Severus's chest, feeling strong arms encase him. The steady heartbeat of the older man was calming to Harry.

Snape rested his chin atop Harry's head, breathing in his scent. He felt relaxed. The comfort of having Harry near him seeped into his muscles. His frown faded. The hard wrinkles of anger that lined his forehead softened. He pressed his lips to Harry's head.

"I miss you so much." Harry hummed. "This feels amazing." He could not hide his happiness. He allowed himself to not think of Draco, to only focus on Severus.

"My arms have felt rather empty with you absent." Severus whispered, tightening his grip. "Harry I hate to bring up the past but I did hear about an event involving you and my Godson in front of the castle before he broke the spell. I would ask that you show more discretion during the remaining time that you're staying with you dog-father." His tone hardened a little. "It does look badly for me. It undermines me with the students to see my fiance in a passionate embrace with another man in such a public place."

"I wasn't thinking about you." Harry was honest. "I was just having fun. It gets old, everyone thinking my business is theirs." He hid his face in the familiar dark robes.

"Which is fine when it is just _your _business. Harry I know that what you have with Draco...you see it as your own and it is for the most part. But, when you two are not alone it becomes my business as well. Everyone may not know the details of our situation, however, they are all aware of our bond. When they see you acting in such an uncouth manner with him..." His voice was beginning to rise, along with his anger. He took several deep breaths, listening to each intake and exhale as Atheena had taught him. He felt foolish using such a pointless muggle exercise. He was pleasantly surprised when his rage began to subside a bit. "Please do try to keep your personal affairs hidden from the eyes of the other students." He softened his rigid posture. "For me?" He added, unsure of how much sway he held over Harry at this time.

"Of course." Harry whispered. The ease of his cooperation stunned Severus. "I apologize. I should have thought of how it would effect you. I'll be more considerate and I'll be home soon anyway, I won't have to worry about it." He added optimistically. He had stopped dreading that day ever since his talk with Narcissa. He felt even better about it when he had talked it out with Draco. They knew that they had to take advantage of now. Harry had come to grips with the fact that he would love two men, both in different ways, but love nonetheless. Right now he needed to love Severus.

"You've no idea how badly I wish you to be home." Snape sighed, his arms tightened around Harry. "I long to hear your laughter, to wake next to you each morning, for the inane drivel you always curse me to endure." He smiled. "I have spent all of my years praying for solitude, funny how now it is my loneliness eating away at me."

"You could always call on me." Harry offered.

"It's not for me to do. The Old One's still do not trust me with you or the bond would be back to normal. Besides, I am under strict orders from Narcissa Malfoy to allow you some time to be a child before you find yourself a married man fighting an end of the world battle with some of the darkest witches and wizards of all time. I am inclined to agree with her, surprisingly. I do not approve of how, or with whom you are choosing to spend that time but, I do know that it is short, however. And, as she so kindly pointed out, my behavior after the meeting indicates that I have not made as much progress as I would like to think." He kissed the top of Harry's head once more.

"Mum really let you have it didn't she?"

"Mum?" Severus raised an eyebrow, moving to look at Harry.

"Cissy...Narcissa..." He corrected.

Snape began to laugh. "Harry, Cissy has always been one of my closest friends. She is a good woman. If you've found a mother in her it will only serve you well. It is her husband that is dark. I could tell from the way she spoke of you that she already cares deeply for you. No need to explain yourself."

"How can you be so wonderful sometimes, like now, and such a git at others?" Harry grinned.

"I am a work in progress love, an imperfect man." He hadn't released Harry. He never wanted to.

"You're pretty close to perfect. We just have a few wrinkles to iron out." Potter snuggled further into him.

They laid in silence. Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair while the younger man twisted the dark fabric of the Potions Master's robes in between his fingers. Each man took turns stealing gentle kisses.

"Have you read any of your texts on Lilith? Have you heard the list of the other foes that we'll be facing?" Severus questioned nearly an hour after Harry's arrival.

"No and no and I don't want to talk about it tonight." Harry hushed him. "Big meeting with the group tomorrow. I'll start to deal with it all then. Just hold me? Wake me in a few hours if I fall asleep. No apocalypse, no ancient evils, just an evening on the couch with my fiance, please?

Severus hugged Harry closer, throwing a quilt over them. "As you wish Harry, in return you must promise not to move until you have to go." He bargained.

"You have yourself a deal." Harry grinned. He did fall asleep, lost in the sound of the heart that loved him so deeply.

S  
S  
S  
S  
S

Please take a moment to review, I ask this now more than ever, as we move into the climax.


	41. History Lessons

Chapter 41: History Lesson

S  
S  
S  
S

S  
S  
S

I am so sorry this chapter took so long! It is 22 pages however. I do apologize however. It's been a busy wonder/awful few weeks. I got married a few weeks ago and then my beloved Grandmother passed away on the 4th. I hope you can bear with me and that you enjoy this installment. I give extra thanks to my Beta who did some of her best work on this chap, it would not have been nearly what I wanted it to be without her. I also shamelessly stole some of her ideas, almost verbatim. Thanks Scabbypink! Please take a moment to review, as always I beg without shame,

S  
S  
S  
S  
S

"You got in late last night." Draco pulled on a shirt when he exited the bathroom.

"I checked in on Sev. Are you angry?" Harry rolled onto his back and squeezed a pillow over his head. He thought his lover had slept through his absence.

"Should I be?" The blonde questioned. His voice held no emotion.

"Nothing happened." Harry mumbled through the pillow.

"He's your fiance Harry. Who am I to get upset over when you see him?"

"My boyfriend." Harry told him, throwing the pillow in his direction. Draco swatted it away with ease. It sounded so strange.

"As your boyfriend I order you to get out of bed." Malfoy tackled him, covering his face in kisses. "Mother has been here all morning making breakfast and we have that blasted meeting to go to. We get to find out who else we might not be able to kill." He pulled Harry out of bed by his arms.

"I don't want to!" Harry whined. "Let someone else save the world for a change. I'm sleepy."

"And might I ask which one of us gets custody of the Golden boy tomorrow evening? Say, around dinner?" Draco pushed Harry into the bathroom and threw a pile of clothes at him.

"Not you if you're going to continue assaulting me. Why?" Harry begrudgingly pulled on his jeans and a T-shirt. He ran putty through his hair achieving a messy bedhead.

"Do you remember what tomorrow is?" Draco stared at him from the door.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Potter joined his side after brushing his teeth.

"Can you leave with me for a few hours tomorrow night? I've already cleared it with Albus."

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise you oaf." Malfoy smiled. He pecked Harry's cheek and tugged him out of the bedroom.

HHH HHH HHH

"Morning mum." Harry groaned, greeting Narcissa, who had prepared a feast. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances at the name but did not comment.

"Well, it's about time you two. 9'o'clock... the world is definitely going to end if this is the schedule you boys are going to keep." She slid plates full of food in front of each of them. "Your godfather's were kind enough to allow me use of their kitchen. My intention was to have you well fed for your very busy day...I started 3 hours ago." She tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "I had to use warming spells! Your eggs are probably rubber by now." Her hands were thrown in the air as she swept into the kitchen to retrieve juice.

"Sorry..." Harry hung his head, taking a bite of his eggs. "They're still fantastic." He smiled.

"Rubbish." She kissed his head, followed by Draco's.

"Harry didn't get to sleep until late. I've been up for over an hour. He didn't even bathe." Malfoy teased. His hand rested on Harry's leg.

"Don't tattle Draco. It's unbecoming." Narcissa sat down to her breakfast. "And you!" She turned to the grown men at the end of the table. "I know you both are rather in touch with your canine sides but must you eat like dogs at the breakfast table? You..." She looked directly at Sirius who was currently enjoying a piece of bacon. "Use your fork for the love of Merlin. We are not beasts. Most of us had a proper upbringing." She patted Harry's hand and smiled kindly at Remus. "As for you two...well, you can learn from the rest of us."

"Why did you invite her in?" Sirius looked to Lupin.

"What? When someone knocks on your door and offers to make you breakfast you accept." Remus grinned and handed Sirius his fork. "You heard your cousin, we're not animals. Stop using your hands."

"Some of us aren't animals." Draco corrected, tossing a biscuit towards Remus. He caught it midair and shoved half of it into his mouth.

"Some of us aren't considered property in less developed nations." The werewolf returned the friendly jibe. Draco coughed. He seldom remembered all that the Commander's Link entailed throughout the world.

"Some of us would like to enjoy their breakfast." Cissy clucked. "Savages, you whole lot."

"What happened to the kind woman we met at the beach?" Harry whispered to his lover.

"She doesn't like mornings, not when there is something to be done. You should see her when she's really in a hurry..." Draco shivered in mock fear.

"Your meeting begins in 30 minutes. Eat up. I expect all four of you to be here by 1 for lunch and so help me if you're late." Cissy finished her breakfast and cleared her plate. She returned several minutes later and began gathering unfinished plates, despite the arguments from the men.

"You'd best be on your way. Punctuality is someone's first impression of you." She hugged the younger boys.

"Mum these are my friends. They already know I'm always late, first impressions are long passed." Harry returned her hug with a grin.

"Well this will be a pleasant surprise for them then, won't it?"

"Have a lovely day mum." Draco kissed his mother's cheek.

"Oh, I doubt that. I'm going to clean the filth you boys have the nerve to call a bedroom." Cissy looked at him displeased.

"How I missed you mother." He smiled, following Harry to the door.

"I'd say it's good to have you back cousin but I'm going to reserve judgment." Sirius embraced the woman. "Thank you for breakfast. I'll be sure to get up earlier next time so that I might be allowed to finish it." He ran out before she could retort. Lupin said his 'thank you' as quickly as possible, trying to keep up with the group.

"Boys." Narcissa sighed to the empty room.

HHH HHH HHH

Harry looked around the room of requirement. He was surprised that Severus and Atheena were joining them. They sat off to the side with Sirius and Lupin. Hermione was in the front of the room, flipping through five books at once. Ron sat with Fred and George. Harry and Draco choose to take seats near them.

"Looking good as always boys. Did you get some sun in Spain?" Fred ruffled both of their hair before returning to his seat.

"You are barely tolerable." Draco growled, fixing his hair. "You're nearly albino, what actually happens when the sun hits your skin? Do you burst into flame?"

"Draco!" Harry slapped his arm. "Be nice!"

"He touched my hair!" Draco defended. Fred buried his face in his arm, overcome with laughter.

"Enough!" Hermione finally bellowed. "We're getting started. We have a lot of material to cover, which we should have done days ago instead of vacationing on the beach." She snapped.

"And I used to think I was straight." Harry hummed into Draco's ear. He shivered at Potter's breath.

"Oh Harry do shut up." She hushed him. "I trust that all of you have read through the packets I put together, you're all aware of who everyone will be facing?" Harry, Ron, Fred and George avoided her eyes. "Heaven forbid you do a little research!" She slammed her book down on the table.

"Mione this is practically a book." Ron excused.

"Which you had days to read. Very well. I'll read off the list. Please do not interrupt me with questions. We'll go over them when I am finished. Since I trust the adults have managed to take the bloody Apocalypse seriously, I'll start with them. Atheena will go up against Corvus and Theolonus, her brother and father. It seems the fates have a strange sense of humor." She glanced apologetically at the other woman.

"Nah, it's not fair that Sevi got to have all of the fun the first go 'round." Atheena smiled and nodded for the student to continue.

"Remus has the power to fight Peter Stumpp..."

"Who is that exactly?" George loudly chewed his gum.

"Did you not just hear me? I'll go over that at the end." Hermione huffed.

"But you're just saying names at me...it means nothing."

"Fine, Peter Stumpp is credited in some myths as being the first werewolf, it's also said in muggle lore that he had made a pact with the devil for his powers." The girl rolled her eyes at the nonsense. "In reality he was just a very dark wizard from Bedburg Germany. He became famous around 1589 in muggle society when he was branded a serial killer. He was born in 1558. He was bitten in 1570. He reeked unimaginable havoc from 1570-1665 when the Germanic wizarding parliament ordered his execution. He was charged with over 500 deaths and the turning of over 100 werewolves..."

Lupin visibly grimaced, feeling for the lives that were ruined by his soon-to-be opponent. Sirius took notice and squeezed his husbands knee in comfort. "He may not have been the first werewolf but, he was certainly the most viscous." The saddened man all but whispered.

"It's all in your pamphlet. Anymore questions or can we move on?" Hermione tried to hold back her emotions by sticking to the facts.

"Good luck to you mate...eek." George looked to Lupin who simply nodded his head.

"Now, Dumbledore will once again go up against his bond-mate Gellert Grindelwald. If any of you ask me any questions about him I will snap your wands. Sirius will be fighting Grigori Rasputin..."

"Rasputin...like Russian, well-endowed, impossible to kill Rasputin?" Fred chuckled.

"I'm glad you find him so amusing because he will be yours to kill as well Fred. Now before you ask. Much of what you know of Rasputin is correct, except that he did not die until 1974. He was a notorious and fanatical dark wizard born in Russia in 1869. he was known for his love of cursing muggles, including the royal Romanov family. He is credited with over 600 deaths and by some accounts 100,000 imperious curses, mostly to fulfill his sexual appetites..."

Fred let out a long whistle. "Are we absolutely sure that we have to send this guy back the proverbial netherworld? I could learn a thing or two." He wiggled his eyebrows at Draco. Harry playfully shoved the twin.

"You would need a curse to get laid you depraved halfwit." Malfoy growled, slouching in his chair.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly. "If you're quite finished... In 1916 the muggles thought they killed him by hanging, poisoning, shooting and drowning him. They were unsuccessful. He went into hiding in the wizarding world were he continued to learn and use the dark arts until his death in 1974." She took a deep breath. Harry glanced back to Severus, hiding the fear in his eyes. He was met with a reassuring head nod.

"Myself along with George will be facing Elizabeth Bathory. For those of you who are unfamiliar with her, She was born in 1560 in Hungary. It is reported that she died in 1614. This is also incorrect. She used the imperious curse to escape into the wizarding world and did not die until 1762. By muggle accounts she enjoyed bathing in the blood of adolescent girls to stay young. This is partly true..."

"Is this how I sound during my lessons? I simply cannot wait for the war. If noting else I won't have to listen to Ms. Granger prattle on." Severus rubbed his temples.

"Yes. This is precisely how you sound professor. Where do you think I found my inspiration?" Hermione shot back effortlessly.

The girl seamlessly transitioned back into her lecture. "She was incredibly adept with The Dark Arts and blood magic. Muggles attribute 37 deaths to her. Add a zero to the end of that and your total will be much more accurate. She was one of the most torturous witches we have ever seen, lucky for us she prefers physical torture as opposed to magical variations. Her knowledge of blood magic is going to be what we find most troublesome." Hermione took a sip of water. Draco masked his rising anxiety with practiced ease. Inside his heart pounded faster with every moment that passed. How would they ever win this? How would he protect Harry?

"She was the start of the bloody Mary myth wasn't she?" Harry questioned, attempting to quell his sense of being useless. Everyone stared at him quizzically. "You know you say her name in the mirror three times and she shows us and kills you or...something..."

"Yes. Very good Harry." Hermione took pity on her friend. She pitied all of them, through all of her facts she couldn't help but wonder if it were hopeless. "She was the start of that legend and it is true that she hates mirrors because she was obsessed with not aging. We may be able to find a way to use that to our advantage. I'll also be fighting Bellatrix...I can promise that this time I will make sure it sticks." Sorrow filled her eyes. "Voldemort ended her life when he found her after the curse I placed on her... I fear I may have made it worse for us. The curse can not be lifted, even in death. I expect that she will be absolutely insane..."

"More so than before?" Draco scoffed.

"Very much so." Hermione grew serious. "I'm so sorry. I should have simply..." She allowed her mind to wander.

"You couldn't have known, love." Ron reached out to squeeze his girlfriend's hand. He broke his silence, trying to damper the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Hermione coughed once and regained her professional demeanor. "The curse I used, again, is in your reading material. The only new face that leaves is Lilith. Harry, Severus and Draco will be taking point on her."

"Well that is just going to go splendidly." Snape chuckled darkly.

"Trust me uncle, I'm not very keen on trusting the watching of my back to you." Draco looked to his godfather. "Good thing Harry looks at my...back..." He smirked. "...enough for the both of us."

"Remember Draco, accidents happen frequently on the battlefield..." The Potions Master smiled.

"Stop it you two!" Harry growled. "This is serious. Mione please go on." He glared at his fiance and his lover.

"Very little is known about her. There are no dates of birth of death. I can't find anything." Her voice raised slightly, shame flooded her features. "She has spawned hundreds of legends in both the muggle and wizarding world. She is old enough that we can confirm she was the first magical being to use The Dark Arts..."

"What a treat." Draco sighed.

Hermione ignored him. "She will be our most advanced opponent and unfortunately muggle legends are not going to help us with her, we have to go off of what we know, which is all that I've just told you. We will all be helping with further research on her. It will be our top priority. Severus, Harry and Draco will need to train together..."

"They'll kill each other before we ever get into the war." Harry's eyes widened. "Is there a return policy on this whole immortal savior thing? I don't fancy watching their bloodbath."

"They'll learn to play nice pup." Sirius tried to be of comfort. "...though maybe we should hold those lessons outdoors so as not to destroy half of the castle."

"Harry love, I'm sure Sev and I will work in out. After all, training means throwing spells at one another and there are a few I've been dying to try out." Draco took Harry's hand in his under the desk, eying Snape.

"Dying may be a key word there you pompous..." Severus was cut off.

"Act your age!" Atheena slapped the back of her brother's head. "He's a student for Christ's sake. Hermione, dear you're doing wonderfully. They're done interrupting." She glared at her older sibling.

"Now, some familiar faces. Marius will return. He will lead their army. Harry and Draco will kill him..."

"They'll have to be the first to get to him which, I assure you, they will not." Snape snarled. Marius was his. He had missed out on it the first time.

"Oh grow up." Hermione slammed her hands on the desk. "Boo hoo I wanna fight that one...it's all rubbish. Severus you will put a final end to Voldemort. We can expect the return of Grayback, Sirius and Remus will handle him, Draco will also be taking on his father..." She said sadly. "And Ron..."

"Hermione don't..." He pleaded.

"They have to know Ron." She wrapped her arms around him in support. "As you all know Ginny has run off...she's been spotted with death-eaters. The Old One's believe that Ron..."

"I said don't! She's not evil! We just have to find her!" The redhead slammed himself out of his chair and ran out of the room. The twins stared at the ground.

"You can continue." Fred said softly.

"Look, I know none of us want to hear this but Ginny has gone dark...we've traced her wand...the spells she's been casting..."

"Hermione this is Ginny we're talking about. It has to be the imperious. Ron's right, we just have to find her..." Harry tried.

"Maybe." Hermione tried to calm everyone. "Maybe we can. Maybe it won't happen the way they say but, I think it's best that we all be prepared if..."

"We need to kill our sister?" Harry stood. "We're going to give up on her that easily? Thank you for the information. We'll have this read in the next few days but... I can't...this is insane. Evil historical wizards, Drac has to kill his dad..."

"He's evil love." Draco held his hand.

"It's wrong!" Harry yelled. "It's not fair! Ginny..."

"War isn't fair pup. Hermione is just getting you all of the information she can. Don't blame her." Sirius issued from the corner.

"I'm not...I just... Mione thank you. I'll read it. We're meeting the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes. To begin training." Her voice was small.

"Ok. We'll see you then. Why don't we all just read what we have until our next meeting." Harry was gone as quick as Ron.

"Hermione..." Draco approached her carefully as everyone filed out. "I wanted to thank you for this." He held his book to his chest. "I'll talk to him. Good luck with Ronald. They'll be alright. It just takes time. What you did here...this is really going to help." He patted her back awkwardly.

"Thank you Draco. I'm not heartless. I just want everyone to be prepared." She shook her head sadly.

"We will be." He promised. "Don't feel bad about my father. I have no qualms about killing him."

"I feel badly about all of this..." She sighed and allowed herself to fall into her chair. Draco pulled up a seat next to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually... you took ancient ruins. I'd like to get a second opinion on this text." She pointed to the large book on her desk.

"Alright, let's have a look." Malfoy began to read over her notes, thankful that he could be of assistance.

HHH HHH HHH

Harry felt someone take a seat next to him in the alcove behind a suit of armor where he had currently found seclusion.

"It was lovely to see you last night." Snape's deep voice erased Harry's tension instantly. "I only wish you could have stayed longer."

Harry picked up his bond-mate's arm and placed it around his shoulders, cuddling into the older man's side "I didn't want to upset Drac. How did you find me?"

Severus pulled him closer. "These are some of my most favored hideouts." He gestured to the small circular area that was well disguised from the empty hallway. "Are you alright?"

"The meeting...Ginny...all of these people I didn't think really existed. Draco has to kill his father. What if we lose?" Harry looked to his fiance. "and don't feed me a line about how good never loses because it does. What if we don't win? What happens then?"

"I do not know." Snape shook his head. "We have a lot of power on our side, many well-practiced wizards and witches, yourself and friends included." He admitted. "We will train and do our best. The wild cards are the newcomers, which is what they want. We know that we can beat everyone else. We can only try Harry."

"I am so tired of all of this." Harry hung his head. "I didn't want this. I don't want my lot in life to be fighting one war after another. I'm seventeen." His words dripped with emotion. "I want a normal life, not this."

"I know love. I swear to you that when all of this is done I will give you the most boring life one could imagine. For now I can promise that I will be next to you. Everyone will. You are not in this fight alone. I will do everything in my power to prepare you and then to keep you safe." Severus smiled slightly. Harry stared at him for a moment before catching the grin in a kiss. It was unlike the other kisses they had recently shared. It was not chaste, nor careful. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, repositioning himself so that he was in his lap, his knees placed on either side of the the Potions Master. He hid in the taste of his bonded. He hid from the war, the school, his thoughts. He simply hid.

"Harry..." Severus tried to pull back, his body did not allow it. His hands were on Potter's waist, bringing him closer. He allowed one hand to trail up Harry's back, capturing his head.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry whispered, out of breath.

"Not ever." Snape growled. He lifted Harry against the wall, feeling the seeker's legs wrap around him. Harry frantically tried to gain more contact. His lips bruised at the intensity of the kiss. Severus relished in the weight in his arms. He felt like a schoolboy again, stealing kisses in the corridors. He lost track of time as their hands searched each others bodies. Harry's fingers pulled at long black hair. Severus sucked and bit the sensitive areas around his lover's collarbone.

"Sev..." Harry threw his head back, feeling teeth scrape against his neck. "Can we...somewhere more private?" He was begging.

Snape tried to collect himself, resting his forehead against Harry's. "Harry..." He hushed. "I worry that you are acting out of fear. You just had terrifying news delivered to you and it is possible that you are panicking. I do not wish your return to our bed be born out of anxiety over what's to come." He closed his eyes and cursed himself. He could have Harry right now and he knew it.

Harry released his legs and slid to the floor, his feet planted firmly on the ground. "Who cares if I'm panicking? It's the bloody apocalypse." He pouted.

Large hands cupped his blushing face. "But, would you have reacted the same way if it had been Draco that found you?"

"That's not fair." Harry stood taller. "If you're expecting me to stop...wanting him...it's not going to happen. The only thing that I can give you is me and I'm flawed. I love you. I want to be your husband. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving him. He won't be able to have me in this way but I don't know how to get him out of my heart. He has a place there Severus." He waited for a violent reaction.

"I know that." Snape kissed him gently. "I despise it but, I understand it. I am honored that you're choosing me as your husband. You could have decided differently. You could marry him and live a platonic life with him. You are choosing me and that does matter. It does not change the fact that I don't want our being intimate to be completely due to happenstance. I wish for you to seek me out because it is me that you want, not because it was me you stumbled upon." Severus ran his thumb over Harry's swollen lips.

"You are an impossible man. I do want you." Harry breathed.

"If you still feel that way tomorrow night please come to our rooms. I will change the password once you've arrived so that we will not be interrupted." The older man was sure he was going to regret this but, reason be damned.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "Tomorrow night I..." He grumbled.

"You have plans, of course. Why wouldn't you?" Severus rubbed his temples. He didn't think the regret from the offer would set in so quickly.

"Can it just be later? I'll call around 11:00...maybe 12:00. Will you be sleeping?" Harry prayed that the answer would be no.

"I never sleep." Severus drawled without emotion. "I suppose I will see you if you see fit, after you've finished your evening."

"It's not like that. I can't just break plans. It's rude. You think I won't show up given time to think." Harry accused.

"No, I think that after a night with Mr. Malfoy you'll realize that all of this was rushed and that you are in fact, not ready." Snape clarified.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Harry pecked him quickly on the cheek and darted off. Severus dropped his head against the stone wall. What was he doing?

HHH HHH HHH

"That is quite the list isn't it?" Narcissa hid her fear well at dinner. The boys had skipped lunch, in favor of spending time with Hermione in the library, 6 hours later they had no more information on Lilith. "I'll speak with the Headmaster about getting into the manor. We have several ancient texts that I believe could be useful." She scooped more potatoes onto everyone's plates. "Eat. Boys, you and I are going to be going over some spells when we've finished dinner. Albus granted me access to one of the unused classrooms. It is where we'll be continuing our lessons at night." It did not sound open to discussion.

"Alright mum." Harry readily agreed.

"Very well Mother." Draco was less pleased.

"You had something better to do?" She looked down the bridge of her nose at him.

"No...I just...it's been a long day. I was simply hoping to relax a bit."

"Well you'll have plenty of time for lazing about if we lose, now won't you?" She snapped and removed their plates. "Until then you'll do as I say. Let's go."

"Mind if I tag along?" Sirius questioned.

"I most certainly do." Cissy stopped her brisk walk, spinning around. "I do not need you looking over my shoulder dictating what's 'appropriate'. You may schedule your own training time with them. I've reserved after dinner for two hours on Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

Harry coughed. "That's..."

"Very generous of me?" The woman rubbed his back lovingly. "I just want you prepared Harry, dear. That takes time."

"Mother is an encyclopedia of spells." Malfoy leaned against Harry. "She'll have us busy far after the war."

"Dark spells." Sirius interjected. "You never were one to shy away from them."

"As long as Harry is not harmed it is none of your concern cousin. I've taken the liberty of speaking with Albus and Severus." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Very well. Teach away." He waved her off. "Pup stop in and see me before you go to bed." He smirked at Harry.

They were rushed swiftly out of the room before Sirius could further argue.

HHH HHH HHH

Two hours later Harry was sweating and panting. He had one hand holding his side, the other braced himself of a desk. Draco had slumped into a chair, dropping his head into his hands. Mrs. Malfoy had taught them how to behead their opponent. They had to be within a few feet of their victim, it required far more raw power that Harry was used to calling on and neither man had managed a clean sweep. Their practice dummies all resembled Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry thought back on their lesson.

"_You have to mean it Harry, Dear." Narcissa was at his side after several failed attempts at the new __spell._

"_Maybe I'm saying it wrong." He sighed._

"_Your annunciation is perfect. The Dark Arts come from a place of raw emotion, rather than technical ability. You must want it. You must get angry." She remained frighteningly calm. Harry hadn't seen her kind demeanor change once since they had started. She instructed them as if she were teaching them to bake cookies._

"_Remember Harry it's them or you. You must tap into your emotions, your anger, hatred, disgust. You must believe that you are stronger, you must know that the spell will work and it will." She tousled his hair._

"_I remember that I'm fighting for you." Draco added. "I use how I feel about anyone who would do you harm. That's why so many wizards cannot master The Dark Arts, they aren't willing to look that deep within themselves. It's scary in there." He kissed his lover's head gently._

_Harry closed his eyes. He thought of his parents, of Sirius dying, of Marius. He thought of all of the suffering that his loved ones had and would endure during this war. He thought of his need to protect them._

_He opened his eyes and pointed his wand. Harry didn't hear the words come out of his mouth. He did feel the surge of energy flow through his body and looked at the head hanging half removed from his dummy._

_Narcissa yelped with joy and embraced his excitedly. "Fantastic Harry! You've got it. That was wonderful!" Harry smiled at the praise, anger he could work with. Merlin knew he was filled with enough of it. _

Harry was drawn from his thoughts. "That will do for tonight boys." Narcissa hugged them both tightly. "You did splendidly. We'll work more on it Friday. I'll introduce some new spells and we'll work on shields, though I plan on teaching you magic that will easily break through anything your opponent may throw up." She beamed with pride.

"Mum could we maybe bring the others? Hermione, Ron and the twins? They need to know this stuff. They're going to be fighting right along side of us." Harry begged, holding onto her hand. She looked at him skeptically.

"I doubt..."

"They are all strong Wizards mum. Especially Granger." Draco defended. "They can do these spells."

She thought for a moment before responding. "If the Weasley's can get Molly or Arthur to send me an owl that they understand what I will be teaching as well as the risks involved, your muggle born friend can get a note...I suppose I could try." She still seemed weary. "There is just no possible way that any of them will be able to keep up with you two. I do not want them slowing you down. If I see that they are, I will rescind my invitation, understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Harry smiled.

"Don't thank me just yet, let's wait and see how they do, shall we?" Cissy ushered them out of the classroom. "Off to bed, both of you. I'll be waking you at 7:00 for breakfast. I do not expect to be kept waiting." She placed a soft kiss on both of their cheeks before floating down the hall to her room.

Harry changed into pajama pants quickly and crawled into the bed, resting his head in Draco's lap. "She's an amazing teacher but, I don't particularly fancy taking someone's head off."

"If it comes down to theirs or mine...well look at this hair. It needs a proper home." Malfoy laughed as he slid his finger tips over Harry's forehead. "You did much better than I had anticipated. You know Bella cannot master that spell, nor Father. We're bad asses Harry."

"You're taking this very well, Apocalypse and all." Potter huffed.

"What would you have me do? I must prepare. We're not getting out of it so we might as well be ready for it. I have you to think of love." Malfoy moved so that he held Harry close to him. "I may not like it but that isn't going to stop them from coming for us.''

"I know." Harry cuddled into him. "Make me forget for awhile?" He smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

A wicked grin crept on to Draco's face. "Why, of course love." He laughed, pulling the blanket over their heads.

HHH HHH HHH

"Lightweight." Draco chuckled as Harry's feet stumbled on the ground after he had apperated them.

Harry looked around a playfully shoved his lover. "You said London! I wasn't ready for a transcontinental trip!" He took a deep breath of fresh mountain air. Malfoy's cabin sat in front of them, dusk shining behind it. Harry basked in the clean chill that filled the air.

Draco quickly pulled him into an embrace, bringing their lips together. "You are a horrible liar Harry Potter."

"Whatever are you alluding to?" Harry smirked coyly.

"That. There." Draco pointed to the front walk which was littered with glistening rose petals. "I did not have that done..." He stopped as his mate kissed him again, producing a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day Drac." An immense smile overtook Potter's face.

Draco smirked wildly. "You prat! I thought you didn't know!"

"That was the only way I could pull one over on you. You have an annoying habit of knowing everything. I wanted to surprise you." Harry happily pulled him up the sidewalk.

"This was suppose to be my surprise." Draco pouted.

"It is." Potter kissed him gently. "I asked Dobby to come set it all up, unless something I requested would interfere with anything you had done. I have no idea of what is in the house."

"In that case..." Malfoy took Harry's hand firmly in his, leading them over the threshold. Harry couldn't help but gasp. Twinkling white lights illuminated the living room and kitchen. They hung beautifully from the rafters. A feast was laid out on the large dining room table. Dozens of candles cast their soft glow on the food. The path of rose petals continued through the living room and down the hall towards Draco's bedroom.

"This is...gorgeous." Harry spun around, taking in the whole cabin. "You know, I knew we were coming back here and it still feels so damn good." He caught Draco by the waist and pulled him closer. "I wish we could stay longer. I asked Dumbledore. He was insistent that we return tonight."

"I know, so were Mother and the mutts. I barely got us out of there." Malfoy hummed against Harry's neck. "It feels amazing to have you home with me once again. Which reminds me..." Draco took a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Harry. It was a address. "I want you to be able to come here...come home, if you ever need it."

Potter stared at the bit of parchment, astonished. Draco did not guard anything as strongly as he guarded the location of the cabin. Narcissa was not even privy to it's whereabouts. To Harry's knowledge it was now only the two of them who could get here. "Drac...this...thank you." He hung his head, blinking away the tears that threatened his eyes.

"It's your home Harry. As long as I own it, it's your home." The blonde brushed Harry's cheek with his finger tips. "Don't feel too special. I've decided to tell the rest of the lot how to get here...well Granger and Ronald, those blasted twins, Neville and his cracked girlfriend." He squared his shoulders to maintain his edge.

"I hear a few names missing off of your list." Harry smirked at him, kissing his temple.

"They have their own places to hide. We need one of our own. We need somewhere where the old generation can't find us, besides if I tell Sevi where would I whisk you away to when I steal you?"

Harry did not argue, he only smiled. He decided that this was Draco's choice and it would be nice for all of them to know they had a place away from the 'adults'. "Where indeed?"

"That brings me to your gift. It's...fairly permanent...I would like it to be a surprise, however. So, if you could just trust me..." Draco drawled between smiling kisses.

"Of course, you git." Potter grinned.

"Pick a place. It should be somewhere on your body that's easy for you to reach with at least one hand."

Harry thought for a minute. "My left wrist. Is that good?"

"Absolutely perfect. Now, if this spell doesn't work...blame Hermione." Malfoy circled his wand over the inside of Harry's left wrist, whispering under his breath.

Harry yanked his arm away as a flash of fiery pain washed over it. "Ow! Do I blame Hermione for that as well?"

"Quit acting like a first year. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Besides, I told you it was permanent. You didn't expect that to hurt a bit?" He quickly placed a peck on his lover's cheek.

Harry looked to his wrist, ancient ruins were forming in black lines, taking the shape of a perfect circle. It resembled the outline of a tree with numerous roots and branches when he carefully studied it. No one would see it upon first glance. It was slightly smaller than the size of his fist. "It's surprisingly beautiful." Harry couldn't help but stare at it.

"Our bracelets, they always bring us to each other, when activated that will always bring you here. I was concerned that coming to me would not always be your safest option, coming home will always be safe. The spell I used holds it's own power so even if you don't have enough strength to apperate this far, the mark does. Do you like it?" The Slytherin was nervous.

"I do. I really really do. Thank you Drac." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him sweetly. "That was so thoughtful and useful and...I just cannot stop looking at it...do you see how stunning it is? It's like art..." Harry's voice fell off as he marveled at his new tattoo.

Draco cursed when he finished whispering the spell over his own wrist. "Son of a bitch!" He hissed, clutching his wrist to his chest.

"Quit acting like a first year." Harry mimicked. "Where did she get that spell anyway? A tattooed permanent portkey? Sounds a little.."

"...A little bit like Granger is becoming slightly frightening? She is. She made the spell. She's been creating quite a few of them lately. This one brings you to wherever the mark was created. She's made some...interesting...new friends. I'm going to give this to all of them, if that's alright with you." Malfoy had seated Harry at the table, filling his plate with food.

"Draco that's a fantastic idea." Potter agreed, through a mouthful of prime rib.

"You astound me with your eloquence." The blonde neatly unfolded his napkin in his lap. "I also got you loads of sweets. I left them in our room. There is plenty of food here and since someone thinks extravagance is wasteful..."

"Shut it and open your gift." Harry passed a long box to his lover. "I did some reading on the link and this should give you more power..."

Draco's eyes had glossed over as he gazed into the box. His hand reached inside, wrapping around an intricate silver filigree handle of an almost black, sleek, impossible shiny wand. "Harry..."

"Aspen from a tree out back. 11 and ¼ quarter inches." Harry moved to stand behind Draco, wrapping his arms around slender shoulders. "The core is...well you can never tell anyone about the core. Hermione introduced me to a wand maker from Africa. After speaking to him at length it was decided that since we had both used the elder wand thestral hair was in order. However, we discussed using a liquid core because our magic is changing so quickly, a liquid core learns faster and amplifies ability. He used phoenix and dragon tears mixed with a drop of my blood in yours and a drop of yours in mine." Harry waited for the backlash.

"That is, by far, the hottest thing you have ever said to me." Draco drawled in complete seriousness. His eyes grew impossibly larger. "This...this is exquisite. I've never seen anything like it. The craftsmanship alone...I've only read of a select few wand makers skilled enough to work with a liquid core, no one still alive and a blood core...that was outlawed in the middle ages." He examined the wand from all possible angles.

"Exactly and since I purchased them and Hermione is quietly replacing everyone's wand with one which possesses a liquid core... you see why you must not say anything." Harry held Draco's chin firmly.

"Well of course, you dolt. You'd both end up in Azkaban and this beauty would be snapped and burned. How did she find someone...how do you know this will work for me?...It's going to look rather suspicious if we all have new wands and no one is taking credit for making them..."

"You'd be surprised who comes out of the woodwork to aide an immortal of The Congregate. That's how she's finding all of her help. That bloody thing has been trying to get to you for 3 days, almost ruined my surprise dozens of times. It's part of you. Everyone's wand has a glamor on it so that to any other eye they look like our old wands, only the six of us will know. Perhaps the others in time, she's going to broach the subject with Sev, Mum, Sirius and Lupin quietly. They're so much more powerful, we cannot afford to not have them. You like it?" Harry squeezed him tighter.

"I love it. I'm in awe of it. It's the only thing besides you that I do not feel worthy of." Malfoy stood and flicked the wand ever so slightly towards the unlit fireplace in the kitchen, it burst into flame with a dance of multicolored fireworks. "It feels...like it belongs in my hand."

"I'm so glad." Potter returned to his meal. "You're impossibly difficult to shop for." He chuckled sincerely. "You literally have everything."

"Well the logical step there was clearly, to get me an extremely powerful, incredibly illegal wand." He smirked.

"Seems like it." Harry shrugged.

"What does yours look like?" Draco asked excitedly.

Harry drew his wand, placing it on the table. It was an exactly replica except for it's lighter, almost blonde appearance, along with gold that twisted through the silver. Malfoy smiled without speaking. "Come to bed with me."

Harry thought to panic but could not find it within himself. After all of the information he had been given this week he was numb. He was looking for any form of escape. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that it was not fair that he had put Severus off to spend the evening with Draco. He also knew that it would be painful for Malfoy when he annouced his plans to go see Severus when they returned to the castle. He knew from several of Snape's earlier comments that he was bitter about the nights events. He couldn't bring himself to face any of it at the moment. Perhaps it was selfish but escaping for a few hours whenever he could was all that he could do to stay sane. He shook his thoughts away, taking in the beauty of his lover.

Harry blushed. "I thought you'd never ask." Draco scooped the Gryffindor into his arms and headed down the hall, ignoring Potter's shrieking giggles.

HHH HHH HHH

It was 11:30 before Harry reached the door that led to the rooms he was supposed to share with Severus. Harry had enjoyed his evening away with Malfoy. Upon there return half of an hour prior he had showered quickly and informed Draco that he would return in a few hours. The man had not put up a fight, only insisting that Harry wake him as soon as he returned. He had left their room at the same time to gather Hermione and practice with his new wand. Harry had forced his disgust with his own actions aside as he had made his way down the corridor.

Harry didn't knock. He walked in with conviction. Snape was at his desk with several scrolls rolled out in front of him. "Harry." He regarded his mate. He would not smile until he heard what Harry had to say.

"Have you changed your mind?" Harry knelt down so that he could see into his bonded's eyes. He was anxious. It felt like his first time all over again.

"I seldom do." Severus turned to face him, he ran his fingers down Harry's cheek.

"Neither have I." Harry allowed the goofy grin to overtake his face. "Happy Valentine's Day Sev."

"Ah, you finally remembered. I had wondered if you'd insist on such a foolish holiday." Snape scoffed, inwardly grinning like a seventeen year old.

"I didn't need to remember. I always knew." Harry kissed him softly. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket, presenting it to his partner.

"You little snake. What if I did not get you anything?" Severus pulled Harry into his lap with ease.

"I would still want you to have this." Harry placed the box in Snape's hand. Severus eyed the box carefully. His long fingers slid over it. "It's a muggle tradition to give this to your groom on your wedding day but it was finished early. Please open it."

Snape slowly flipped open the top of the box. He smiled when he was met with a beautiful silver pocket watch. The front was engraved with a replica of the tattoo of the snake and lion that he had on his forearm. The back was engraved with ancient ruins. Severus noted that they were similar to the bracelet Harry wore that he tried his best to not look at. He carefully opened the watch. The face was a stunning onyx with silver etched roman numerals the other side of the inside was inscribed _May our hearts beat as one forever_. "Harry this is...beautiful." Harry knew Severus well enough by now to know he was having many emotions. He always spoke softly when he was overjoyed.

"It's a portkey. I had it linked with my ring. Well Hermione did...she found someone..."

"That's bordering on dark magic Mr. Potter. A permanent portkey can be a monumental invasion of privacy. I love it." Snape wrapped his arms around Harry tightly. He held the smaller frame in his lap easily.

"Change the password." Harry said quietly. Severus knew what he was asking. He felt a strange sensation erupt within his stomach. It took him several seconds to recognize it as nervousness. When had the last time he'd been nervous occurred? He was unable to recall.

"Very well. Your gift is in the bedroom anyway." He lifted Harry to his feet and disappeared momentarily to the front doors. When he returned he gently took his young bond-mate by the hand, leading him down the hall. Severus stopped outside of their bedroom doors. "Close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told. He was guided into the room, instantly feeling a change with a soft carpet under his feet instead of the hardwood that he was used to. "Open them." The silky whisper tickled his ear.

Harry was shocked at what he saw. The queen sized, four poster bed that used to rest directly in front of him was gone, instead a king sized platform bed with a quilted leather headboard sat off to his left. The walls had been painted to a deep grayish green. The cherry wood furniture had been replaced with a sleek black bedroom set. The bedding was lovely tones of gray, cream and a green that matched the walls. The carpet was a lush ivory. He noticed that the bathroom had been moved from the west wall to the north. "What..."

"I saw you eying this set in a muggle magazine for weeks. After...everything, I thought a fresh start was in order. Everything that was here is gone. Nothing is transfigured. All of it is new."

Harry pulled Snape's arms around his waist. "It's perfect. It doesn't look anything like our old room. You hate it don't you?" He turned his head to grin at the Potions Master.

"It has taken some...getting used to." He smiled down at the beaming young man, catching his lips in a kiss. They moved slowly, Harry rotated in his lover's arms so that he was facing Severus. His hands rested on the breast pockets of black robes. Harry hesitantly started to work on the many buttons, remembering it was quite the task.

Severus held Harry closely, twisting one hand in messy hair. He enjoyed the kiss for several minutes, not wanting to push too quickly and have Harry change his mind. He cupped the younger face in his hand, his thumb rubbed slow circles on his cheek. Harry entwined one arm around Snape's neck, letting his tongue reacquaint itself with Severus's mouth. He stood on his tiptoes to gain more contact. "I'm not going to rethink my choice." Harry breathed. "You don't have to touch me like I'm going to disappear. I'm here. I'm yours." He promised.

That was all it took for Severus to lift Harry into his arms, laying him softly on the new bed. He shed his robes in one fluid motion, joining Harry in only his slacks and a black undershirt. Potter moaned loudly into his fiance's mouth at the weight that was placed on top of him. The new bed was much more plush than the old one. Harry sank into the softness.

Snape's hands roamed his mate's body, marveling at how firm Harry had become. He had always been muscular but it was much more noticeable now. His fingers slipped under Harry's shirt and traveled up his rib cage. He was rewarded with Harry bucking himself upwards. Harry's hands ripped at Severus's shirt, tossing it easily to the floor. He brought his lips to the pale chest above him, kissing and nibbling a trail down Snape's collarbone, capturing a nipple in his mouth. His lips sucked while his tongue swirled and his teeth grazed the tender flesh. Severus hissed, biting down on Harry's neck. "Have you used any glamors?" The older man asked, breathless.

"I...no...I didn't think about..." Harry froze, fear flooding his eyes.

"Good. No more hiding." Snape's mouth was back on him. Harry felt his shirt vanish from his body. If the bruises and bite marks that littered his skin bothered Severus he did not show it. "Still so beautiful. Even with the new tattoo." He examined Harry's wrist momentarily. Harry had forgotten. It was too late now. He waited for Severus to yell. The darker man issued a sort of low growl as he slipped Harry out of his jeans with ease, covering Harry's mouth with his own. Right now his fiance belonged to only him.

Harry pushed him back, his mouth never leaving his bonded's skin. He nimbly undid Snape's zipper, almost frantically removing the remainder of his clothes. "God's Sev..." Green eyes took in the strong form of his lover. Harry noted that he had lost weight. His muscles still rippled under scarred skin. Harry cried out when Severus's hardness rubbed against his own. His now practiced finger's wrapped around it, teasing the head.

"Harry..." Snape snarled at the contact. He had forgotten how wonderful he could feel while with his fiance. He had forgotten the overwhelming sensation of Harry's touch, how much he longed for the other man. He had forgotten to remember Harry as his lover.

The younger man wrapped his legs around his lover, guiding him to his entrance. Severus wasted no time in accepting the invitation. He whispered the lubrication spell and slid inside of something he'd forgotten how much he had missed. "Fuck..." The roar echoed through Harry, causing him even more pleasure. "So tight love."

"Jesus Christ Sev..." Harry clawed at his partner's back, trying to find reality in feeling Severus inside of him once more. Snape relished in the pain of nails scraping over his skin, sure that it would leave marks.

Harry tried to rotate his hips to make Snape move. "Sev please...please...gods..." He pleaded.

"I do so enjoy it when you're eager." Severus grinned and began thrusting. His arm slid under the small of Harry's back, allowing him to push deeper. He laid his chest flat on Harry's. His hand grasped the top of the mattress, giving him more leverage. Harry's legs remained tightly clasped behind Snape's back. One hand continued to dig into flesh, the other had locked on to the hair at the base of his lover's neck.

"Fuck...Severus!..." Harry screamed and each thrust hit that amazing spot inside of him. "So good...please...don't stop..."

"Gods Harry!" Snape had quickened his movements. Their bodies once again worked as a singular entity. Snape couldn't remember it feeling this euphoric. Harry touched the edge with each push. His dick was caught between their abdomens, the friction was stunning.

The bed did not creak as the other had. It kept up with their vigorous love making marvelously. Harry lost track of time. He knew that his teeth drew blood as he came, for a moment he was nervous at what Snape's reaction would be until he felt the shoulder get pushed into further contact with his teeth. It was the pain that sent Snape over the edge. He squeezed Harry impossibly closer as he emptied his seed into the tight canal of his lover, screaming out his name. Severus tasted blood he had not meant to conjure when his canines punctured the skin of Harry bicep. He moved inside of Harry several more times before withdrawing. He was sure to gather the man in a fierce embrace as quickly as possible, claiming his mouth for his own.

Their sweat glistened skin slid together and Snape rolled them onto their sides, bringing Harry closer to him in a firm hug. Both men tried to catch their breath. Harry ran his fingers over the bleeding bite mark, while Snape kissed his face and smoothed unruly hair out of his eyes. Their faces rested against each other and Harry melted into the all consuming embrace.

"Amazing." Harry panted, whispering a cleansing charm. "You...amazing..." He couldn't think.

"Some talents do...develop with age." He smirked. Snape pulled the young man onto his chest, seeing the displeasure in his eyes at the barb. "I am sorry. That was uncalled for." Severus kissed him sweetly. "Thank you for the rave reviews. It has been awhile."

"I couldn't tell." Harry grinned, catching his breath. "You never disappoint." _Except for that one time_. Harry tried to quiet the unsolicited mental commentary. His stomach churned with emotion as he lay in his bonded's arms. He felt loved and satisfied, bits of pleasure still rippled under his skin. He thrived in the warmth that surrounded him, safety emanated from the arms that held him so firmly. He couldn't help but feel some anger towards his lover. Why had he needed to taint this part of their life with violence and harm? He also suffered a twinge of self-disgust and guilt when the image of the blonde, sleeping a few doors down, floated through his mind.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts when he realized Severus was talking. "...this time with you. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it."

"Me too." Harry snuggled closer. "I really love the room." He looked up and kissed his fiance. "This was perfect. The room change...tonight..." He smirked. "I can hardly wait to sleep in this bed." His grin was sincere.

"I long for that every night that passes Harry." Snape held Harry's face in his hands. "You should get home. Cissy will have my head if she catches you out this late." He brought his lips to Harry's in a lingering kiss. "Harry..." He paused. "Thank you for coming here tonight. It was the best gift you could have given me, your trust."

"I love you Severus. I am getting it all sorted out." Harry kissed him back.

"I know that. I'll ask that you return whenever you'd like. I do enjoy your... irritating company." He chuckled. Harry pulled on his clothes, not noticing the smirk as Severus watched him.

"Dinner? The day after tomorrow?" Harry leaned over Snape, kissing his forehead.

"7:00? I'll cook for us."

"You sir, have yourself a date." Potter pulled his shirt over his head. "Are you going to bed now?"

"I am. It's been too long since I was able to fall asleep in a warm bed."

Harry tucked the blankets in around him. "Sleep well Sev." He whispered, turning off the light. He crept out of the rooms and down the hall. Snape went to sleep with a smile tugging at his lips.

HHH HHH HHH

Harry quickly showered. He found himself sitting on the edge of Draco's side of the bed, wishing him awake. "How long are you going to stare at me? Are you turning into a stalker Potter?" Gray eyes fluttered open.

"Hold me?" Harry's voice was small.

Draco scooted over and spooned Harry, kissing the back of his head. "Are you alright love? Did something happen during your visit?" He poked the fresh bite mark. "Something uninvited?" His voice did not hold any malice.

"No...I just...everything was good until..." Harry seemed hesitant.

"You can talk to me Harry."

"It was fine..nice...Uh...it was just...after...I just kept thinking about the last time I was with him and about you...maybe it was just to soon..." He sighed. "You are wonderful, you know that?"

"Of course I do." Draco smiled, holding Harry tighter. "You're home now Harry. You'll get it all figured out. For tonight, lets just sleep. I've got you." He squeezed him to emphasize his point.

"Life is hard Drac, just when I think I've got it...I realize I don't know anything. Why is it so difficult?" Harry pouted, snuggling into Malfoy.

"Because Harry, you had the grave misfortune of falling in love with an intelligent, brave, selfless, handsome man...and Severus." Harry could feel the grin against the back of his neck.

"I take it back, you aren't so wonderful."

"I'm kidding. Baby, you fell in love with two people. I cannot imagine the difficulty that is causing you. I'm sure after our trip to Spain you thought that it would be easier because you knew what you were going to do, the trouble now is actually doing it, and deciding when you are going to do it. At some point you will..."

Harry cut him off. "Not yet. I'm not ready yet. Sev and I...we're taking steps, I am so happy about that and I don't feel...sorry...about tonight but, the minute I remembered that he had made me feel unsafe I wanted to come home and for now home still feels like it's here."

Draco kissed him softly. "You know I'll have you for as long as you'll stay."

Harry settled in, ready for sleep. He found himself thankful for the strong arms wrapped around him but, also for the closeness he had been able to share with his beloved bond-mate. Apocalypse be damned, his life was complicated enough.

S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S 

Please take time to review, I do love it so. Yay for some Snarry action (finally!)


	42. When You Want Something Done

Chapter 42: When you want something done...

Sorry for the long wait everyone. After my Grandmother's death a month ago I had so much to do with estate, I did not have the time or motivation to be writing, but yay this chap is done! 43 is almost ready to be published. I hope you all like it. There was a formatting issue, I've fixed it. Sorry if you got double notifications.

H  
H  
H

H

"I received a strongly worded owl from Molly Weasley this morning. She has given me permission to attempt to teach her sons." Narcissa had caught up with Harry in the hallway. "I am still waiting for a note from Ms. Granger. I'll see you and my dragon promptly after dinner regardless." 

"Yes, mum." Harry smiled at her. "Mione will be there I'm sure. You'll be impressed. You have my word." 

"We shall see." She answered wearily. "I'm off to speak with Albus about getting a few volumes from the manor. Where is Draco? What do you two have planned for the day?" She looked around for her son. 

"He's in the library with Hermione and Ron doing research. I'm...wandering." Harry stopped walking, running his hand through his hair. "I've had my nose in a book for hours and it's not even lunch. I just needed some air." 

"Harry this is stressful for all of you. If you ever need to talk, my door is always open to you. You know that don't you?" The woman rubbed the back of his head, placing a soft kiss on his temple. 

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be alright, just need to get my head around...well...everything." He did not want to talk, that much was clear. 

"Very well, ponder away. I'll see you tonight for lessons." She squeezed his hand before quickly bustling away. 

HHH HHH HHH

Harry made his way back to the safety of the dungeons. He assured himself that he would return to the library after lunch. He didn't like having to research his foes. He much preferred it when someone simply told him which way to aim his wand. 

He stopped outside of the potions classroom, hearing muffled voices in a heated argument. Harry crept to the door, easing it open ever so slightly. 

"Severus see reason!" It was Sirius. "We don't even know when they'll come back. They could already be for all we know! If you go charging in there and the three of them..." 

"I am well aware of the possibilities Black." Snape's tone was smooth. "However seeing as how it is my property, I will come and go as I see fit. You do remember that they are all, or were dead. I am not..." 

"You were killed before any of them. So if you're point is that you are the stronger wizard, you're falling short!" Lupin had joined in. "Think of Harry! What would it do to him if you were captured?" 

"Do not question my concern for Harry!" Severus growled suddenly. Harry shrank away from the door. He was still uncomfortable with his bond mate's temper. "He is precisely why I must go, he, my Godson, the rest of those snot-nosed saviors, there might be information in the Snape library that could help all of us." 

"Dumbledore has forbidden any missions to retrieve texts from properties that Death-eaters frequent. Our library..." 

"Is not complete and you know that Sirius." Snape had softened a bit. "There are darker books that are not available at Hogwarts and for good reason. But now is time for them..."

Harry cleared his throat as he entered the room. "I wouldn't happen to get a say in all of this would I? I'm only fighting off the end of the world with everyone that I love, after all." 

"Harry..." Severus's eyes gleamed at the appearance of his bond mate. He hadn't had the chance to speak with him since the night before. 

"Of course you do. Maybe you'll be able to talk some sense into him." Sirius threw his hands in the air.

"He wants to go charging into Snape Manor when Albus has already told us that the information that we might obtain isn't worth the risk of capture. We have no way of knowing who's been brought back yet. Even if they haven't been. Voldemort and his followers..." 

"Are a bit like yesterday's 'Prophet' aren't they? I mean we have bigger problems." Harry moved to stand beside Severus, taking his hand gently. "Albus is going to tell Narcissa no as well isn't he? Do you really think you'll find more information there?" 

Snape felt warm at the contact of his fingers with Harry's. "He is and I do. Malfoy Manor as well. Dark wizards keep dark texts Harry. We are not finding what we need in the information we have here. I know that I alone have many one of a kind manuscripts that could be useful. I won't be so foolish as to promise results but what else am I doing?" He pressed his lips to Harry's forehead. 

"Sirius please go with him. You disobey the Headmaster at every turn. Trust me, I've been reading the books in the restricted section, Hermione has access to Dumbledore's personal library, we're coming up empty handed." Harry begged. "If the two of you go, even if you run into trouble you'll be able to get out of it..." 

"I'll join you Severus." A light voice issued from the door. 

"Cissy." Snape greeted her. "You were met with resistance I presume." 

"Blasted old fool." She snapped, her high heels clicked on the cobblestone as she walked towards the group. "Getting into my manor is a multi-wizard task, Snape Manor should be easier. The Dark Lord never favored it. As it seems I have been forbidden a trip to my own home I would be more that happy to accompany you old friend." She nodded to Severus. 

"I would be pleased to have you." He smiled. 

"Ugh so be it!" Sirius tossed himself to his feet. "We'll go against the will of the strongest wizard of our time, I can't very well let you two go running off, if something happened neither Harry nor Draco would forgive me." He rubbed his eyes. 

"Splendid. We'll leave after dinner. If you'll excuse me I must go tell Draco I'll be gone for a day or so. Harry, dear?" Narcissa wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. 

"Yes mum?" 

"Please continue practicing spells that I have already taught you, yes? Perhaps you can bring the others up to speed." 

"You got it. Watch out for these two will you? They have a history of dying on me." Harry chuckled lightheartedly. 

"Of course dear. Remus would you be so kind as to watch out for the boys while we're away?" She looked to the werewolf. 

"And perhaps lie to the Headmaster?" Lupin grinned, his arms wrapped around the waist of his husband. 

"I think I would feel more comfortable with the term 'misguide' but, yes, if you wouldn't mind." She hadn't released Harry. 

"Will do Mrs. Malfoy but, you'll owe me breakfast." Remus nodded in agreement and pulled Sirius out of the classroom. 

"See you tonight Severus." Narcissa pointed at Snape before leaving. 

Harry turned to his fiance. "Promise you'll be as safe as you can?" 

"I always am." His silky voice was indignant. 

"Liar." Harry placed his arms around Snape, laying his head on a hard chest. 

"Harry are you alright? I hadn't gotten around to speaking with you after..." 

"Yes. I...just...there's so much...please come back safely." He stuttered. 

Severus eyed his suspiciously. "Are you physically...or otherwise hurt?" 

"Not at all. It's just tough...balancing everything." 

"Which one of us is lying?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine. I got mad at you last night. I was laying there, in our beautiful bedroom and I remembered the last time I was in it and I got really upset with you and now I feel guilty about it because you're running into Merlin knows what to help me but, I'm still kinda pissed about it to be honest. Then I think who am I to be upset with you when I went to sleep with another man last night and I...fucking apocalypse." He huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Harry, it is perfectly acceptable for you to get upset with me. I get unspeakably livid with you from time to time. We've both done things to contribute to our current situation. I caused you physical harm. I would hope that you wouldn't simply let that go without second thought. In the future please discuss your feelings with me." Severus caught Harry's eyes with his own. "Are you alright with our...activities last night? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes that was all wonderful." Harry blushed. "and of course you didn't hurt me. It was just...after we were done. I just got upset is all." 

"You do know how fond of you I am, don't you?" Severus rubbed Harry's reddened cheek with his fingertips. 

Harry turned his head so that his lips met his bonded's palm. "I do." He promised as he closed his eyes.

"I love you Severus. Even when I do things that you don't approve of, I always love you." 

"As I love you Harry." Snape kissed him lightly before pulling him to his feet. "We'll be home tomorrow night at the latest. Do try not to worry." 

"Take your watch." Harry answered firmly. Severus did not answer, instead he produced the pocket watch from his breast pocket. Harry hugged him quickly before darting out of the door. Snape set about gathering his things. 

His lungs burned as he tore through the castle. Harry felt as though he was being torn in two, with both concern for Severus's well-being and an overwhelming urge to seek comfort and support that he knew his plan would find in Draco. He forced his feelings down, knowing that, for right now, he must only focus on getting to the library.

HHH HHH HHH 

"Did mum find you?" Harry was breathless as he braced himself against a table in the library. 

Draco smirked at him. "You look awful. Where did you run from? And yes she did. She's perfectly capable of defending herself. I know Severus would never let..." 

"Did she tell you that Dumbledore won't let her go to your manor? That you have books that could be useful instead of this garbage?" Potter slammed his lover's book closed. 

Hermione grumbled at the mistreatment of the text. "She forget to mention it." Malfoy spat sarcastically. "Why would he..." 

"Come with me." Harry whispered. "Mione, Ron would you please take a break." 

Ron was on his feet instantly. "Sure mate, anything to get away from these books." Harry ushered Ron into the hallway, Draco and Hermione close on his heels. 

"Ron could you get the twins and meet us in the room of requirement? Quickly." Harry begged his friend. 

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes. Everything alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah everything is...just meet us there alright?" The redhead was quickly gone. Harry spun around and started walking towards the room or requirement. 

"Harry what are we doing?" Hermione demanded. "My research..." 

"Is useless Mione and you know it. Please just come with me? I don't want to talk here." Harry looked around wearily. The girl kept her further comments under her breath. 

"I'm not sure if you're sexy or creepy when you're being all dark and cryptic." Draco took Harry's hand. 

"Try paranoid..." Hermione grumbled. 

Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "I'll explain everything. I promise." He ducked into the room of requirement. He found that today it had furnished them with several plush sofas. The troop of Weasley's entered shortly after them. Harry had curled up in Draco's lap on the couch.  
"Our fearless leader, the cuddle bug." Fred jested as he took a seat. George laughed and fell into soft pillows. 

"Harry would you mind explaining now?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Severus, Sirius and Narcissa are traveling to Snape Manor to retrieve books that could actually help us..." 

"Just like the ones that currently reside in my Manor's library that Dumbledore won't allow Mother to access." Draco growled slightly. 

"Exactly and that's why I've brought us all here. Drac, can you get through the wards on Malfoy Manor?" Harry questioned seriously. 

Draco stared at him as if he had something terribly offensive. "Of course." He scoffed. 

"Ok, So Albus is kinda right. It isn't safe for mum to go, she can be killed or hurt but the six of us..." Harry was cut off. 

"Are oh so pleasantly immortal?" George sat up, a smile on his face. 

"Even if some of us didn't come by it honestly." Fred joked, playfully kicking Malfoy's leg. 

"You want us to break into Malfoy Manor? For books?" Ron gulped. 

"Against Dumbledore's wishes?" Hermione folded her arms over her chest. 

"Hermione you've been in those books for a week. Even you'll admit that we're getting nowhere. I know that Dumbledore is just trying to protect everyone but, now isn't the time to play it safe. We got along alright while he was away. I say we can do this." Harry spoke with conviction. 

"Got along fine?" She laughed. "You helped one prisoner escape, no offense Draco, and killed another. You spent a month in..." 

"The cabin!" Draco exclaimed. "I was going to do it later but I suppose...Harry, love, what if I use my tattoo to portkey everyone to the cabin? I can give them the mark and use my bracelet to get everyone back here? The spells are old and strong, they should sneak around any protection Dumbledore has up since they're slightly..." 

"Crazy ancient forgotten dark magic that Hermione found when she was creeping off campus while Dumbledore was gone?" Harry laughed at the girl, patting her knee. "That's bloody brilliant. See? I knew there was a reason I loved you." 

"You love me for countless reasons." He kissed his boyfriend. "That way if we do run into any trouble at Malfoy Manor everyone has a way to get out quickly. We won't have to worry about Hogwarts until we're done and ready to come home...everyone can kill us then." 

"The cabin? The one where you two crazy kids discovered your forbidden love?" Fred questioned. 

"Why did I ever give you that spell?" Hermione sighed. 

"Yes, my cabin. Mione made a spell that creates a permanent portkey to it. It's in tattoo form..." He held up his wrist. "You touch it, think of the cabin and it takes you there. It'll take me ten minutes and then all of us will always have a fail-safe, a sure way of getting out of danger. One rule, you can never take anyone else there. I didn't want to tell anyone where it was but this is more important. We need a place of our own. Harry and I would never much like to open our home to all of you for that very purpose." 

"Is everyone alright with this plan?" Harry asked. 

Ron nodded. "Mum's going to have our heads when she sees the marks but it is a good plan. We have enough power to get into the manor. The portkey is a sure way out. Mione we need those books, the defensive spells alone..." 

"Fine." She huffed. "I suppose you're all right. I'm getting nowhere. Between Draco's and Sev's books I'll have to come up with something." 

"You know us...anything for a thrill." George stood. 

"Us first." Fred jumped over Harry to stand by Draco. "New tats. Will they match? We'll be like a gang." He smirked. 

"I can take two at a time." Draco sounded sure. "Harry you'll stay here and I'll bring us back using the bracelet." 

"Alright baby. Hey, I left by sweatshirt there the other night, will you grab it for me?" Harry kissed Malfoy without standing. 

"Absolutely, see you in a few." Draco held out his wrist for the twins to touch, when he placed his fingers on his mark the three of them disappeared in silence. 

"That was flawless." Hermione smiled at herself. "I love that spell." She grinned proudly. 

"You really are an amazing witch Mione. We wouldn't have a chance to win this without your help." Harry pulled his friend closer to him on the couch. 

"How are you doing with...everything?" She looked to him with concern. "I noticed that tensions haven't really calmed down with Draco and Severus. But, Sev did say today that you called on him last night. That's good right...I mean...except for Draco..." 

"You talked to Severus?" Harry seemed surprised. 

"Yes. I do frequently. Ever since...Marius...I check on him. He lets me help him brew. He's my friend Harry." Her tone was resolute. 

Harry felt a strange appreciation towards his friend. The thought did cross his mind that Hermione probably had a better idea of how Sev was faring at the moment than Harry did, sadness and guilt pulled at his stomach. "I'm not arguing. He needs a friend. Sometimes I fear he's in short supply. Everything is... well honestly I try not to think of it all. It's messy. There is so much going on. But, it is getting sorted out...slowly."

He bit his lip when Draco and the twins reappeared. Hermione stared at him, sympathy filled her eyes as Harry's bright smile took over his face at the sight of the blonde. 

"Any problems?" Harry was on his feet. 

"None at all. The spells are brilliant Granger." Draco wrapped himself around his lover and grinned at the girl. 

"Check out the fresh ink." Fred held his arm up proudly. 

Ron grumbled. "Oy...Mum is going to obliterate us." 

"Come on you two. Harry we have to travel by broom. The wards will be easier to get through if we don't apperate. Get the twins into the forest? We'll take off from there." 

"I'll have your broom. Give us some time before you come back. It'll take some time to get out there without being noticed." Harry kissed him softly and walked towards the door. The twins followed closely behind. 

HHH HHH HHH  
The air seemed to darken steadily the closer the group traveled to Malfoy Manor. Draco used he keen Seeker skills to ride close to Harry. "I'm going to bring us down in the forest. Can Granger land?" He looked back at the girl, the nose of her borrowed broom shook steadily. 

"Ron will get her down. No wards on the forest?" Harry was nervous. He had no idea what they were heading into. 

"Not where we're going." Malfoy reached out to squeeze his lover's hand. "I'll keep you safe Harry, the others as well." 

Harry took a sharp intake of air as the stared at the large towers of the Gothic chateau that were coming into view on the horizon. He had been in the manor, seeing an aerial view made it even more daunting.

It seemed only slightly smaller than the Hogwarts Castle. The manicured lawns came into view as Draco took them into a hard left, leading to the forest. 

"Home sweet home?" Harry questioned, swallowing hard. 

"Not quite." He grinned. "You're my home Harry."

It was moments like these that caused so much of Harry's confliction. Both of his lovers never failed to express just how deeply they loved in. It was in these moments, where Harry should be joyous and smitten, that he hated himself the most. He did not acknowledge Draco's comment. "It's bloody huge." He kept his eyes trained on the Manor. 

"Malfoy Millions. It wasn't earned. It means nothing." His face was hard. "Will you go bring up the tail? I want everyone landed safely." 

Harry nodded, dropping his speed. He fell to the back of the group and couldn't help a chuckle when

Hermione fell face first onto the forest floor upon landing. "It's such a foul mode of transportation." She complained. 

"Yeah if you have no clue what you're doing." Fred helped her up. "We're on the grounds. How are we getting in?" 

Malfoy hadn't dismounted his broom. "If I come back, easily. If I don't...well I don't have a contingency plan." 

Potter looked up alarmed. "What are you talking about?" 

"Mum unwarded a chimney into one of the guest rooms for just this reason. It's a straight shot down. I'll fly in, wait a few minutes, if no one rushes me Father didn't catch it and I'll lead the rest of you in." His hand touched Potter's cheek. "If I don't come back..." 

"No." Harry pulled the blonde close to him. "Look at the perimeter. There are guards. Someone is in there. I'm going with you. Fred, George and Ron are good on their brooms. They can follow us in. Hermione can ride with them. I still have my DA coin, as does Mione. I'll signal them if it's safe. You aren't going alone." 

"Absolutely not Potter. If he caught the ward we'll be captured in minutes. You are not coming with me." 

"Where are the books?" Harry ignored him. Draco looked annoyed. The link commanded an answer. 

"A study, not the library. It's 11 doors down on the left from the room we're entering. There's a wall full of dark texts." He threw his hand over his mouth. "I didn't want to tell you that! Stop it Harry! You promised." 

"I know I did." Harry kissed him softly. "But, you wouldn't have told me if I didn't use the link. Hermione did you hear him?" 

"Yes, 11 doors down on the left. What's the plan?" The was a coldness to the girl. 

"Ron you stay with Hermione at all times. Get the books. Fred and George it's just like a match. You keep them safe. As soon as they're done you activate your portkeys and get to the cabin, yeah?" 

"Of course." The Weasley's answered. 

"We'll get them out mate." George promised. 

"If we can't handle a few Death-eaters we're a sham of an army." Fred smiled sadly. 

"What about you two?" Ron's voice was grave. 

"Lucius is not stupid. I'd bet my galleons that he caught the hole in the wards. We'll keep them busy while you get in. You leave us, do you understand? They'll want us. They won't be expecting you guys. We'll get in, if everything is fine we'll go with you, if not, we'll go the other way. It won't matter. Mione when your coin sends you the signal you go in. We'll get to the cabin as soon as we can. You will leave us and you will get the texts. That is the plan." His voice was hard. 

Hermione was the only one who did not show fear. "You're immortal." She whispered. Harry nodded, glad that she understood. 

"Exactly. They can't kill us and if we're captured, we'll get out as soon as we both can. Hermione is top priority. She can get the most information from the books. Get her out. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't the only way. Does everyone understand their role?" 

The redhead's nodded solemnly. "Of course Mate, Our resident bookworm will get out, You have our word." Fred swore. 

"No. No fucking way." Draco was angry. "Harry you are not going with me. There is no reason..." 

Harry sighed. He placed his arm around Malfoy's waist and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's an order Drac." He answered quietly, so that the others might not hear him. 

The blonde looked as though he was going to try and argue. "I won't let you go it alone. This is the plan. It is the way we're doing it. Now, let's go. You lead the way." 

"This isn't right Harry. I don't want you hurt." Draco said with conviction. 

"It's the only way this is happening. Come on, it's getting dark. This is our window.'" Harry looked back at his friends. They were ready. One way or another, this was going to work. 

Malfoy's expression was angry as he mounted his broom. Harry had promised not to use the link in this way. His body seemed to disobey every thought that was screaming through his mind. "The chimney is on the far right tower. You have to trust me that you'll make it. We're going full speed straight down. Count to seven as soon as you hit the rim, when you get to seven pull your broom up ninety degrees. You must do this exactly as I've told you." 

"Ok. Got it. Count to seven, ninety degrees." Harry repeated anxiously. 

"See you lot inside. Remember 11 doors down. There was a false shelf at the top of the bookcase. Check it. There might still be volumes in there. Some of the texts...they'll put up a fight. Start at the bottom. If my father is inside...well, he'll hear the books towards the top." Malfoy seemed full of sorrow. "If any of you are hurt... I'll never..." 

"They can't touch us Draco." Fred smiled. 

Draco nodded and ascended into the sky. Harry didn't look towards the group as he followed. The wind was cold and smelled sweet. Harry allowed himself a small moment of peace as he closed his eyes, savoring the wind. 

Malfoy navigated the towers easily. They sailed over the guards without notice. Harry watched carefully as his lover gained height. He smiled at Harry before leading his broom into a nose dive into a large chimney. How did he know that there would be no fire at the bottom? Harry gulped. 

He steadied his hands around his broomstick as he took deep breaths. "Alright girl. We can do this." He spoke to the broom. Potter ignored his nerves and pointed the nose of his broom down, speeding towards a black hole.

He didn't allow himself fear as he was engulfed by darkness. His thoughts were a rush. The cold stone was mere inches from tearing his skin. _3...4...5...6...7. _Harry was terrified. He did as he had been instructed and pulled the nose of his broom up. He soon found himself hovering, midair, in a posh guest sweet. Draco leaned against the four poster bed, a grin planted firmly on his face. 

"You're white as a ghost Potter." Malfoy sneered. 

"That's a fucking death trap. Are you sure Mum doesn't want to kill you?" Harry looked back at the fireplace. 

"Don't be a ponce. It's not so hard." Draco pulled Harry into a deep kiss. He pushed their bodies closer. Harry found himself incapable of controlling his actions. He twisted his hand in blonde hair, strengthening the embrace. "I'm so fucking angry with you." Draco growled into Harry's mouth. 

"You know as well as I do that your father was alerted as soon as we hit the wards. You lied when you said you could get through the wards. He changed them." 

"They change on their own." Draco admitted. "I knew I could get you in safely and you'd be able to leave..." 

"With you as the cost?" Harry hugged him close. "I don't think so." 

Draco touched his face. "I love you. Whatever he says is a lie. Please remember that." 

"I love you." Harry promised. "We're headed into the snake pit aren't we?" 

"Yes and I had planned to go alone if you recall..." 

"Never. You'll never be alone again." Harry kissed him strongly. "Where is your room? Can we make it?" He joked, his voice husky. 

"I'm afraid not." The stiff frame of Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorway. 

Harry quickly squeezed the coin in his pocket. "5 minutes." He whispered, turning his head away from the older Malfoy. 

"Father." Draco stood proud. He did not let go of Harry, choosing instead, to pull him closer. 

"Draco." His father nodded. "It is so good to see you home. Come away from that...boy." He selected his words carefully. 

"No chance." Draco answered. 

"I'm giving you one chance son. You may leave him and accept the appropriate punishment for your actions. If you foolishly choose otherwise, I fear your fate will be the same as his." The older man seemed emotionless. 

"I'll stick with him I think." Draco raised his chin. 

"It's true then? You've bed a Potter?" He spat with disgust. 

"Blood magic actually. The Commander's Link." Draco lifted his sleeve as he spoke, revealing the ruins in place of the Dark Mark. 

"Sorry Daddy Dearest." Harry smirked. His fingers twitched around his wand. 

"You're bound young man. We all know that. To the repugnant Severus Snape no less." He leered. 

"And linked as it turns out, to your son..." 

"I'm sure Mum would send her regards. How she loves Harry..." Draco smiled. 

"Foolish woman. Never has had any sense." The man spoke vehemently. 

"So Lucius, how do you want to do this?" Draco questioned. "You could just let us get what we came for, then again you haven't gotten a chance to use that cane lately." He stood defiantly between Harry and his father. 

"You gave up claim to anything in this house when you chose such an abomination." The man growled.  
Draco held his posture as broad as possible in an attempt to askew as much of Harry as he could from his Father's view. 

"You can't possibly think that you're stronger than us." Harry laughed lightly. "Alright fine. We can do it this way." His wand shot a spray of light, missing Lucius by mere inches as the man threw himself to the side. Draco swiftly pulled Harry to the ground next to the bed. 

"We have to get him away from here." Harry panted, his eyes searched for an escape route.  
Draco fired several spells over the bed, ducking to miss a ball of red that scorched the wall in landed on. "Trust me?" He asked quickly. 

"Always." Potter nodded. 

"Good. Start firing." Harry couldn't think as Draco stood quickly, hurling the mattress over the other side of the bed. The older man was taken by surprise and knocked to his stomach. Draco pulled Harry towards the door. The blonde shot various spells at his Father. Harry was not surprised to hear the killing curse amongst them. It did not meet its target. 

The boys turned right out of the bedroom and tore down a corridor. Harry heard Lucius's angered bellow roar down the hall. Draco shoved all of his weight towards Harry, praying his calculations were correct. He felt the heat of a green streak wiz past his face as they both fell from a balcony. Harry couldn't think. They were tumbling through thin air. This was a terrible plan. 

They landed hard, but not as rough as they could have. Harry quickly noted the remains of a green velvet sofa strewn under them. "You threw me off of a balcony!" Harry accused as Draco forced him into a small walkway, away from a poorly aimed ray of light. 

"Shut up and move!" Malfoy snapped. They were in a small kitchen. "Through there!" He pointed to a doorway opposite them. He turned back to see if his Father had come into view. He was stopped abruptly when he ran into Harry's firm back. 

"Uh...Drac..." Harry chuckled nervously. "Bella's back." 

Draco didn't want to hear that. He swung his head to see what his lover was staring at. "Fuck me." Malfoy whispered. Directly in their path stood his aunt, very much alive. 

"I don't think we have that kind of time." Potter deadpanned.

HHH HHH HHH 

"Get off of me this instant!" Hermione pushed at George, who had flown in behind her and Ron. They're landing had not been smooth. "We have to go!" 

She didn't wait for any of them as she headed towards the door. She eased her head out to see if their path was clear. "This way." She took a few steps to the left. 

"Hermione listen to that." Ron nodded at the commotion to the right. "We have to go help..." 

"No!" She snapped. "We are following the plan. They'll be fine. You heard Harry. We get the books and we go to the cabin to wait." 

"Mione it's Harry..." 

"I do not have time for this Ronald! Neither does Harry. I'm going." She began to run, counting the doors as she went. 

"Has she always been this evil mate?" Fred kept pace with his brothers, wondering if they shouldn't go to Harry and Draco's aide. 

"It's a rather new development." Ron grimaced. 

Hermione shot them a deathly glare when she reached her destination. The door was locked. The boys gaped as she wordlessly blew it off of it's hinges. "I am not evil!" Granger barked, tossing two bags to the twins. "I'm just not deviating from the plan. Think of everyone we're going to be coming up against. We will not have time to run and help each other out of every scuffle. That's precisely why we have plans. It's why we split up..." She stopped speaking to take in the enormous wall of books. The shelf was at least ten feet wide and twelve feet tall.

"Oh my..." She gasped. 

"How do we know what to take?" George questioned. 

"We take all of it. The bags are bottomless. You two start bottom left, we'll take right, and for the love of Merlin...hurry!" They began frantically shoving books in their bags. All of them stopped momentarily to stare wide-eyed at Hermione's approach. 

She opened her bag on the floor and flicked her wand. The volumes neatly flew off of the shelf and fell single file into her bag. She forced herself not to look at the titles. There would be time for her to be awestruck later. "Don't watch me, get to work!" She yelled, not breaking her spell. 

"You aren't saying any words!" Ron accused. "Where did you even learn a spell like that?" 

"In a book! Really Ronald, we're fighting a war! You could take some initiative and learn spells that aren't in our textbooks." She nervously looked towards the top of the shelves. She was packing books as quickly as the three boys combined. Her spell didn't break as she turned away, looking for a way to get to the top to check for a hidden shelf. Her magic snatched a book from their grasp on several occasions. The girl tensely tapped her foot and bit her bottom lip. She walked to the door to make sure that they were still in the clear and returned when she was sure that they were. They had 3/4's of the books emptied. 

Hermione picked a quill up off of a desk and placed it of the floor, soon it was transfigured into a ladder, which she quickly climbed. 

"See? That was two spells at once!" Ron muttered. 

"Do shut up." Granger rolled her eyes. "Hidden shelf...hidden shelf..." She whispered, she was looking at books with eyes, books with teeth, one that appeared to be perpetually engulfed in flames. One volume stung her as her fingertips grazed it. "I will throw you in the fireplace. Don't think that I wont." She warned. "_The life and death of Walton Tribidoux._ I've read about you Mr. Tribidoux, while fascinating you are useless to me right now. Sting me again and you're a goner." 

"She's talking to a book." Fred laughed. 

"She's completely off her rocker." Ron sighed. 

"Alright stop." Hermione ordered when there were only two shelves of books remaining. "Close your bags, shrink them and put them in your pockets. Fred, George, check the door. Ron...can you hold a silencing spell around the room?" 

"I've been in a bed next to my best friend for seven years...of course I can hold a silencing spell." He laughed and elbowed his brother, who flashed a smile and wiggled his eyebrows at the girl. 

"Disgusting." She ignored them, throwing a fifth bag to the floor for the more volatile texts. She chose to float them down individually, paying no mind to the grunts and howls some of them gave in protest. Draco had been right, if it weren't for the silencing spell anyone in the manor would have been able to hear the howling. She had one shelf clear and half of another when a commotion broke out behind her. 

"What do we have here?" Rodolphus Lestrange had his wand pointed, the twins were on guard, backing towards Hermione and Ron. "Stealing books are we? You're the little mudblood that caused the death of my dear wife. I'm so pleased to have her back." He sneered. 

Hermione didn't turn around fully, continuing to pack her research material. "Don't get used to it." She said flippantly. "I'll get her again before long. Boys don't fire any spells. We can't risk being heard." Granger warned. 

"I think I'll give you to her. She'll like that. She hasn't been the same." The man was closing in on them. Hermione watched the vibrations of the perimeter of the silencing spell. He was almost inside. 

"She was completely cracked before I cursed her, don't fool yourself." Hermione finally turned to face the man. "Why would you even want her back? Everyone knows the loon is in love with Voldemort." She leaned her elbows on a run of the ladder casually. 

"Mione while hearing your scary banter is fun and all, we kinda need a plan." Fred held his wand firm.

"There's three of us. We can stop him." He looked to his brothers and smirked. 

"Oh, he's not going anywhere." Her voice was low. Two more steps. She only needed him to take two more steps. 

"I'm not afraid of a bunch of children!" Lestrange scoffed. "I'm quite enjoying our little chat. Why do you think you're all still standing?" 

Hermione smirked at him. "The better question is, why are you?" She barely moved as a jet of green light erupted from the tip of her wand. It hit the man in the chest. He crumpled to the floor without a sound. She looked at him for a short moment before turning back to the bookcase. "Aha! Hidden shelf." Granger looked at the rare volumes that had been well hidden. 

"Was that...?" George's draw dropped. 

"Is he...?" Fred nudged the man with the toe of his boot. "Guess so." He shrugged.  
Ron had much more of a reaction. "Hermione! He's dead!" He screamed. 

"That's what Avada Kadarva does Ron." She stated simply as she packed the last book. She hopped off of the ladder and shrunk her two bags, placing them in her pocket. 

"You killed him! We could have just stunned him! I didn't even know The Killing Curse could be issued wordlessly...you can't just kill people!" The man yelled at his girlfriend. 

"Why? So he could be on the battlefield killing Neville or Luna or Bill? He's out of the way now. We're done here. We need to go." She looked down at the tattoo on her wrist. 

"You...Hermione...you killed a man..." Ron stuttered. 

"It's the Apocalypse!" Hermione lost her temper. "Do you still not have any idea what that means? When this is over I won't even remember him because I'll have killed so many others. Grow up Ron! Not everyone we love is immortal and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose them to someone I had the chance to stop. Now, we're going." With that she touched her wrist and disappeared silently. 

"She's right baby brother." George patted his shoulder. "Terrifying but right. Lets get out of here before we have anymore visitors." Ron was speechless as the three of them vanished from the study. 

HHH HHH HHH

Harry opened his eyes groggily. Bella had stunned him. He lifted his head frantically. "Drac?" He searched the cell in the dungeons. He was shackled, spread eagle, to the wall. Damn the luck. 

"Thank Merlin!" Draco's voice came from Harry's left. He was on the wall that ran the length of their cell. "You've been out for an hour! I was worried!" 

"Damn she is strong." Potter joked. "Are you alright? What happened? Can you reach your wrist?" 

"No I can't. I'm fine. Father got me from behind when I tried to catch you. I think everyone got out alright. Bella's husband was found dead in the study..." He seemed slightly shocked. 

Harry couldn't help a chuckle. "I wonder who did that." 

"Who indeed?" Lucius's sickening drawl was accompanied by several torches flaring to life on the walls. "Where are my books?" He seated himself on a stool in between the boys. 

"Have you tried retracing your steps? I find that useful sometimes when I've lost something." Harry grinned. 

The man moved quickly, his cane coming into contact across Draco's knees. A pained hiss escaped his lips. "Haven't changed a bit eh dad?" The blonde sniggered. 

"You won't let go of this twisted perversion son, so I'll just use it to my advantage." He hand coiled in Potter's dark hair, his fist swiftly landed in his gut. Harry grunted and coughed. 

"Stop it! I will kill you old man. You know that don't you?" Draco snarled. 

"Not before I drain the life out of your little boyfriend and if you still find yourself less the cooperative I'll gift you to Marius when he returns." 

Harry hid his surprise. He didn't know that they couldn't be killed. This would be interesting. 

"Father of the year aren't you Lucius?" Harry spat in the man's face. The cane came down hard across his chest several times. 

"Do not tempt me boy. The Dark Lord wants you alive but, accidents do happen." He took several steps towards his son. "How is my dear wife? I really must pay her a visit." 

"You'll never get to her." Draco swore. "She's stronger than you regardless." 

"Tell me Draco how did you get out of your confinement at Hogwarts? Let's catch up." He smiled. 

"Well, you know I was walking around one night and I just thought 'you know who I haven't seen for awhile? Draco.' It was love at first sight really." Harry smirked. 

"A whirlwind romance really." Draco stared at his lover. "Got ourselves linked and than all shacked up. It's been a wonderful winter." 

"I'm quite impressed your Godfather hasn't killed you, I'll admit. What nasty little favors do you have to do for him to get to take young Harry here out to play?" His long finger traced Harry's cheek. Draco closed his eyes, his fists balled painfully tighter. 

"Much unlike my paternal half I am willing to pay for my mistakes." Draco growled. "My time with Severus will come. I accept that." 

"Having a little Gryffindor inside of you really is...rubbing off. I could tell you stories about our dear Sevi that would chill your blood..." 

"Murder, lying, fucking? Yeah I've seen it all." Harry answered nonchalantly. "Mathias, Regulus, Frank, blah blah blah. You know what else I've seen? Your son's memories. You are a disgusting human being. I quite think I might dance on your grave." 

"You'll never get the chance." Malfoy Sr threatened. "You think Draco some kind of saint? Did he mention that we placed him in the castle specifically to get to you? Or how he begged his way into Marius's bed?" 

"Drac, tell the truth now, were you going to kill me?" Harry's voice mocked. 

"Never love, fuck you perhaps..." He was silenced with a swift punch to his face. He cocked a grin as he spit blood and teeth onto the floor. 

"You know that is the only time I've seen you beg..." Potter mused. "Do you remember that time in the shower?" Harry carried on the very personal conversation. 

"You were such a tease! Who could help but to plead with you to..." Draco caught on to the plan. 

"Enough! You were raised better than to offer yourself up to such trash!" Lucius stormed. 

"Oh but Father, he's so...talented." The boy winked at his lover.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy I always make sure that your son is very well taken care of. He is such a prize after all. Every night that I curl up in his arms, well I cannot help but to thank you. If you hadn't brought him back to Hogwarts I never would have gotten this chance. This really is all of your doing." Harry sneered.

"I am ever so grateful Father." 

"You know when I'm most grateful Draco?" The Gryffindor forced a laugh, not eager for what was to come. 

"When is that dear?" Malfoy's voice was sickeningly sweet. 

"When you bottom. Merlin the sight of your ass in the air...Mmm" Harry moaned. As expected punches began assaulting his face and stomach. He tried to not make a sound. He didn't want for Draco to hear his pain. The other boy was busy screaming for his father to stop. 

"Father! Please! Don't hurt him! Please...hit me! Gods please!" Draco frantically pulled at his chains. His body contorted at odd angles in his fight with the steel restraints. 

"Crucio!" His Father's voice echoed through the dungeons. Harry fell under the curse instantly. He tried to stay lucid despite the immense torture. The dungeons had no dampening spells placed on them. They'd be able to use magic. Harry focused on his magic, drawing strength from his boyfriend. He felt an odd surge. Draco's eyes hadn't left him. As soon as it started it was over. The pain was gone. Harry lifted his head with a smile. They were too strong for Crucio to stay in place when they were together. 

"What the..." Lucius took a step back. 

"Too strong..." Bella sang. "The boys are playing with old magic Lucy. Old...old...old..." She muttered as she entered the cell. Her walk was broken dance. "Someone killed my husband." She pouted. "Do you know who that might have been?" She grabbed Draco's chin. 

"Don't touch me." He yanked his head away. "You cracked old bat." 

"You fell a little short on that one." Harry looked into the man's angered eyes. "Wanna try something else?" 

"How..." 

"Never tell...shhh...secrets..." Bellatrix glided over to Harry. "Time for the cane. These two broke your magic. It's not nice to break things." 

"Bella what are you talking about?" Lucius's voice softened. 

"Too strong...two is better than one...that's cheating, it is..." 

"You brats can fight off magic with your link." He answered himself. "Very well. I have other methods. Bella, dear...would you like to help me collect a few things?" He offered his hand to his sister in law. 

"Treasure hunt...lots to do..." She answered. He seemed to understood here. They began walking out of the cell. He stopped a few feet past his son and stopped. 

The slender man carefully took several backwards steps until he was in front of his son. "I wouldn't want to play favorites." His grin was frightening. Before Harry could think the black cane rained blows on his lover's chest and abdomen. The sound of the metal tearing flesh seemed too loud. Draco did not cry out, even when his knees gave way and he slumped over in agony. 

Harry couldn't hear his own threats as he screamed. He watched helplessly as blood began to drip around Draco's feet. The flurry of hits tattered the boys shirt. Lucius stopped as quickly as he started. 

"That should do for now." He seemed unaffected and satisfied. He tossed a smirk towards Harry and left the room. 

"Drac..." Harry whispered painfully. 

"Yes love?" Draco coughed. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Just another Friday at Malfoy Manor Harry, nothing to worry about." He hid his distress. "What the hell are you thinking? Provoking him like that? I can't see him hurt you love...I just...can't." There was sadness in his tone. 

"Eventually he'll take at least one of us down to hit us. I heal faster I want it to be me. Then we can get out of here." Harry said quietly. 

"We're already here, hold off a little bit. We know Bella is back and Marius is not. Maybe we can find out which of our new friends have already made their return." 

"No." Harry ordered. "You can't heal...it's not worth it." 

"Harry please listen to me. Just let me try. I've followed your lead through this whole thing. This is valuable information and he can't help but brag. It shouldn't take me long to get it out of him. He'll still want to beat us within an inch of our lives in a few hours." His voice was stern. 

Harry thought for a moment. "...OK." He conceded. "But if he lays into you too much I'm going to shift the focus to me. I'll be all healed up in a few hours, you're already looking at a week." 

"...bloody savior complex..." 

"Did he really send you to get close to me?" Potter hushed into the darkness. 

"I told you everything he said is a lie." Draco countered, dropping his head. "Be a good boy and play dead when he comes back in. Let me try and talk to him." 

"Yes Dear." Harry joked. He hated this plan. He had to allow Draco some control after how he'd handled things in the forest. It was his father, he must know what he was doing. 

HHH HHH HHH 

"It's nearly Midnight." Ron spoke for the first time in hours. Hermione hadn't mentioned anything she had done at the manor. She had busied herself with research as soon as they had arrived at the cabin. 

"Yes?" She looked up from her book. 

"They aren't here yet. We should go back. Something is wrong." Ron was on his feet. The twins slept on the couches. 

"Ron Harry was very specific. We're to wait here for him." She responded, turning back to her book. She was worried but, would not allow it to show. She reminded herself every few minutes that her friends were immortal. Harry had a lot of battle time clocked and he knew what he was doing. They would arrive as soon as they were able. 

"It's Harry, Hermione! We help him, it's what we do. You killed someone without even blinking! You're magic is out of control. Do you even care that they aren't here? Are you even human anymore?!" The angry man yanked the book out of his girlfriend's hands. 

She stared up at him. She hid the tears that threatened her eyes. "Sometimes I don't know." She whispered. "Of course I care...if they have them...I know what they're doing to them...He told us to leave..." 

"Since when is he the boss?" 

"Since we started fighting the end of the world!" Hermione argued. "Give me my book. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I don't particularly want to talk to you." She snatched her book and returned to her reading, turning her back. 

"That works out well doesn't it? I can't look at you right now." Ron turned and slammed the front door as he left. He needed some air. He didn't see Hermione begin to cry quietly. 

HHH HHH HHH

Harry hadn't moved in the twenty minutes Lucius had been in their cell. He appeared unconscious. Draco had successfully lured his father into a conversation after a few punches. 

"Is he out?" Draco gestured to his lover. 

"Quite. Not as strong as you thought, is he?" Malfoy Sr seemed happy. 

"No one ever is." Draco shrugged. "The light side is not nearly as fun as I thought it would be." 

"You're not well suited for it. You are just like me Draco. You'll never be a good man. It just isn't in you." 

"Perhaps you're right. I got so caught up in everything. I thought I was in love, I've grown bored of it all and now with the link...I don't know how to get out of it dad. Potter can command me now, everything I do is because he wishes it... there's nothing I can do..." He feigned despair. 

"The Dark Lord could put an end to it. I'm almost sure that he would spare your life. I could have you by my side once again, as it should be. Our side grows more powerful everyday Son." He was hopeful. 

"Marius will kill me as soon as he hears that I'm here." Draco shook his head. 

"Not if The Dark Lord forbade it. Marius hasn't been returned to us quite yet. Bella was an early exception. The army he's gathering...it's truly awe inspiring." 

"He's been able to recruit than?" Draco prodded. "Eastern Europe?" 

"Better. You wouldn't believe who our Manor will be hosting in the coming months. In her right mind your mother would have been so proud. Right now Voldemort is gathering Grindelwald, in a few weeks he'll be traveling to Russia." Draco almost felt pity at how quickly the man was opening up to his son, how lonely he must be. 

"Rasputin? I heard Potter and his little friends whispering about it." He did his best to fake a sneer. 

"Yes. Draco take your punishment and come home. You could aide in the searches, you've always been good with research, such a bright boy. We have some others to locate and then they too will be resurrected, can you believe it?" He had stepped closer to his son, smiling proudly. 

"Hardly." The look in Draco's eyes changed. "Can you Harry?" 

"What I can't believe is how quickly he fell for that act." Harry's head rose. "You're never getting your son back Lucius. He's mine. How could you honestly believe that he'd want to be by your side? You're a vile, cruel, heartless man." 

"You..." Lucius began to shake with rage. 

"I ordered your son to get information out of you? Afraid so." Harry's smacked back into the stone walls as Malfoy's fists smashed into his face. He felt his nose break. He tasted blood. 

"Stop! I did it on my own! He told me not to but, you're just so easy to manipulate, so desperate for love..." Draco goaded his father. "I can't believe Voldemort tells you anything." He leered. 

The roar that issued from the older man echoed throughout the dungeons. Draco felt his body being lifted and then thrown, landing at Harry's feet. The cane whipped into his back with more fury than ever before. A boot landed strong kicks into his ribs, he couldn't help but scream out as he felt several of them crack. 

"You worthless child! You're weak! Neither of you will ever see the outside of these walls again! You will serve at the feet of who's coming and you will suffer!" The man was blinded by anger. Draco wrapped his arms around his stomach, attempting to move himself between Harry and his father, noticing that his father's cane was meeting his lover's beautiful face. 

Harry thought quickly. If Draco could be killed he would be dead by now. "Drac!" He screamed. "Use your Valentine's day present! Stand, let's go!" They had one chance to make this work. If they failed, Lucius would never give them another chance. 

Draco's world slowed. The plan formed in his head. He took a deep breath and pressed the bracelet to his lips, instantly feeling his power swell. He ignored all of the stabbing pains and forced himself to his feet, throwing himself around Harry. He looked back at his father before touching his wrist. Lucius found himself pummeling air. The boys could not hear his ear piercing wail. 

HHH HHH HHH 

Harry and Draco landed in a heap on the cabin floor. Hermione was at their side instantly. The sun crept, just so, through the windows, signaling dusk. 

"Oh my god!" The girl separated them, placing both of them on their backs, next to each other. "Help me!" She screamed to the sleeping brothers. 

"We're both here." Harry assured himself. He coughed and rolled onto his side. "Fred, potions, Draco's bedroom, top shelf of his wardrobe." The man ran off quickly. 

Draco wasn't moving. "Hermione can I give him some of my power to heal him quicker? Lucius...he was going to kill him..." Harry couldn't believe it. 

"Yes. Just focus on him in your core. Force magic into him. Command him to heal. It's going to leave you weaker..." 

"I'm fine. I look worse than it is..." He closed his eyes, doing as Hermione had instructed him. He heard Fred and George pouring potions into Draco's mouth. The snapping of bones resetting themselves made his stomach turn. 

"Look at them! I told you we should have gone back!" Ron thundered. "This is your fault!" 

"Ron shut up!" Hermione screeched. 

"It was Lucius." Harry growled. "I told you to leave us. That is exactly what I expected you to do." Harry felt his power drain, feeding Draco. 

"Skele-grow, blood replenishing, general healing and a pain potion." Fred tossed the empty vials to the side. "He's starting to come to." 

Harry felt Draco's hand grab his own. "That's enough love, stop transferring magic." Malfoy's voice was husky. "I'm alright. We got out." He promised his lover. 

Harry kissed him abruptly. "That was a terrible plan! He wanted you dead!" 

"Got the info didn't I? Thanks to you I'll live to fight another day and someday soon kill that repugnant man for laying a hand on my boyfriend." 

"Yes, of all the things he's done that's definitely why you should kill him." Harry laughed, pulling Draco close to him. "Can we pack these books up and get back to the castle? Maybe we'll be lucky and no one's noticed our absence." 

"Of course mate." George began loading the books into a bag. "Take him home. We can all apperate and come find us when you've gotten some rest." Harry nodded in appreciation. 

"Alright baby, hang on. I'll get us home." They boys disappeared with a slight pop. 

HHH HHH HHH 

Draco hugged Harry tightly when they appeared before the castle. "You look like hell. I am so sorry. When I saw him doing that to you I..." 

"Shhh. We got out. We got what we went for, plus some. You were brilliant." Harry assured him as they made there way up to the door that led into the dungeons. It was close to lunch time. Everyone would be in the great hall. "We might be in the clear." Harry looked around hopefully when they reached the door to their rooms that they shared with Sirius and Lupin. 

Draco kissed him deeply, opening the door. "I pray that we are, after a night like that all I want is to take you to bed and sleep for days..." He stopped when fear flashed through Harry's eyes. 

"Young man when I'm done with the two of you you're not only going to wish for sleep, you're going to wish you were dead." Narcissa's sharp voice bit directly behind him. 

"Do I want to turn around?" Draco whispered.

"Definitely not." Harry answered. He stared into the angry and weary faces of his godfathers, his fiance and one very enraged Narcissa Malfoy.

H  
H  
H  
H 

I hope you all enjoyed! I started another fic as well, my Drarry lovers will enjoy. Take a peak at 'Believe In Me'. Please take a moment to review this chapter. I beg you mercilessly :) The review numbers have dropped off drastically and this story does take up a lot of my time, if no one is reading it...


End file.
